Negocio Arriesgado (Adaptación)
by lucynarutera92
Summary: Desesperada por sacar de la cárcel a su hermano, Hinata acude al la única persona con el suficiente poder para hacerlo. Su multimillonario jefe Naruto U., con quien nunca había hablado. Para cobrar una herencia muy importante, Naruto necesita una esposa y la necesita ¡YA!.En un acto de desesperación, lo que surge como un negocio puede convertirse en el trato más peligrosodesusvidas
1. Desesperados

**Hola beibis pues acá les traigo la adaptación de lo que para mi es el fic más hermoso con la mejor trama y limonada jejje VOY A ACLARAR QUE ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE la autora es** _ **Fer Higurashi**_ **pero amo tanto este fic que, además de estar adaptado en el potterverso y en la saga twilight con crepúsculo** **y de haberlo leído más de chorrocientas veces, no deje de imaginarlo como seria si fuera adaptado a mí NaruHina y pues aquí me tienen haciendo una adaptación, no sin antes dejar en claro los puntos ya mencionados, ya que no quiero que digan que es plagio o algo así, simplemente amo, amo AMO este fic.**

Cap 1

 **~~HINATA POV~~**

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba llorando?, no tenía la menor idea.

Sentada solamente con mí bata de dormir y una taza de café a medio terminar en las manos, lleve mí pañuelo a la nariz y en un arrebato para nada delicado sorbí mí nariz de nuevo. Para entonces, mis ojos se encontraban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

Mientras pensaba en mí hermano, solo, encerrado y probablemente asustado en una celda.

-Neji- susurré por milésima vez en segundos- Neji...Neji-

Hace ya dos días qué le había dictado formal prisión, y desde entonces parecía que había pasado una eternidad.

Pero en todos aquellos días que habían pasado desde que lo acusaran de aquel fraude millonario, no había descansado mientras buscábamos la manera de comprobar su inocencia, de hacerle ver al juez que él había sido embaucado en una horrible trampa en la que no tenía nada que ver.

Había contratado a un buen abogado, después de todo, tenía un sueldo bastante alto y considerado para hacerlo.

Pero todo había sido inútil, y sin dinero suficiente para pagar la fianza que le habían impuesto, ahora el estaba en la cárcel.

Con un gesto de desesperado, miré el montón de papeles que tenía en la mesa frente a mí sin encontrar una forma de sacarlo de aquel lugar, Para entonces, pagar una fianza era demasiado tarde, y mí hermano había sido condenado a diez años de cárcel sin esperanza alguna a salir.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?-

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Lo había pensado todo… Desde pedir un préstamo al banco (lo cual ya no servía de nada), hasta buscar yo misma al verdadero culpable y torturarlo hasta hacerlo confesar que mí hermano no había tenido nada que ver en el asunto. Por supuesto, sabía que nada de eso daría resultado y para entonces mí hermano había perdido toda esperanza de salir de prisión.

Por lo menos, no hasta dentro de diez años.

Y yo lo unico que queria era a mí hermano de vuelta, a la única familia que tenía, a la única persona que lo era todo para mí.

Moviendo mí cabeza de un lado a otro para alejar la desesperación, me limpie las lágrimas y seguí rebuscando entre los documentos. Siempre había sido una mujer optimista, y en aquellos momentos era cuando más lo necesitaba.

Necesitaba hacer algo. Algo para sacarlo de ahí como fuera.

Yo lo iba a hacer, sin importar el precio.

.

.

 **~~NARUTO POV~~**

Sentado en mí silla de cuero negra, y en un amplísimo despacho del último piso del imponente edificio Uzumaki, mire a mí amigo frente a mí y conteniendo una maldición al ver su sonrisa, me dejé caer en el respaldo cansado.

-Entonces… ¿Una esposa?-

Me llevé una mano a la cara, apretando mis ojos cerrados con los dedos-

-Si-

-Qué no tienes-

-No-

-Y con la que tienes que casarte en un mes-

-Veinte días- Corregí- Han pasado diez desde la lectura del testamento-

Frente a mí, Sasuke pasó sus nudillos por su barbilla y me miró con las cejas alzadas.

-Entonces, déjame ver si entendí- Se removió en su silla entrelazando los dedos- Tú tío dejó estipulado como su última voluntad que todos sus bienes, que incluyen acciones de la empresa pasarán a ti siempre y cuando estés casado o te cases con una mujer en menos de un mes-

Notando el tono de burla en su voz abrí mis ojos y asentí con pesar.

-Así es-

-De lo contrario todo pasará a manos de tu primo Nagato-

A manos del vividor, irresponsable y sobre todo abusivo Nagato Uzumaki, quien por desgracia era mí primo. Sasuke dijo aquella frase con el mismo tono de burla, pero pude sentir la nota de desprecio en su voz al mencionar la última palabra.

El sentimiento era general para todos los que lo conocíamos.

-Si-

Con aquella simple respuesta, mí amigo soltó una sonora carcajada que de no haber sido porque era de mí de quien se estaba burlando, juraría que yo también habría compartido.

Aquello sonaba como una de las peores locuras inventadas para una novela, sin embargo, era cierta.

Desde que tenía memoria, Jiraiya había sido como otra clase de padre para mí . Maestro de mí padre y primo de mí madre, había sido mí padrino, mí consejero y mí mentor por muchos años y estaba seguro que sin su ayuda jamás había logrado tener la empresa que ahora tenía y de la que era nadamas y nada menos que el Director Ejecutivo.

El imperio Uzumaki, lo único para lo que vivía ahora, lo había logrado gracias a él.

Tres meses atrás y debido a un horrible accidente automovilístico había perdido la vida a sus escasos cincuenta y nueve años; y sin esposa, sin hijos y sin nadie a quien dejarle sus millones más que a su sobrino favorito, ahora me tenía en aquella maldita encrucijada.

Parecía que aún muerto quería joderme la existencia.

Su sobrino favorito, que debía estar casado para cobrar la herencia. Al que estaba obligando a casarse aún después de muerto, prueba fehaciente de la tenacidad y el poder que siempre había tenido.

-¿Me quieres hacer el favor de callarte ya?- Le espeté a Sasuke quien seguía riendo- No le veo la gracia, idiota-

Por supuesto, Sasuke no me hizo el más mínimo caso y como si nadie hubiese hablado siguió riendo a carcajadas.

Desde hace varios años atrás, Jiraiya vivía repitiendome que el trabajo me estaba consumiendo, y que en mí afán de hacer crecer aún más mí empresa me estaba alejando de todo lo bueno de la vida. A mis veintiocho años seguía siendo uno de los empresarios solteros más codiciados y sonados de Japón y de acuerdo a mí visión, mí carrera y mí empresa estaban en la cumbre y mí vida iba simplemente sobre ruedas. Pero, por supuesto Jiraiya no lo veía así. Como un romántico empedernido, vivía repitiendo que yo necesitaba encontrar una mujer con quien compartir mí vida y no quería que yo tuviera su mismo destino para que, tal como él, terminára siendo un viejo magnate solitario y sin familia propia.

La voz de mí amigo me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-Entonces…- me miró con más seriedad- ¿Qué piensas hacer?, porque dejame decirte que no tienes a ninguna candidata para eso -

-Ya lo sé-

-Digo, a menos que quieras recurrir a una de tus amantes, tienes una muuy buena lista- Pareció recordar algo- ¡ Ah sí! Naori, ella parece una opción- Sonrió casi con descaro- Se ve que es una fiera en la cama-

-Por lo menos no tendría que quejarme por el asunto del sexo-

Me encogí de hombros con la misma frialdad e indiferencia que usaba siempre al hablar del tema, y frente a mí, Sasuke hizo una mueca que pareció una sonrisa. Después de todo, nadie como él sabía que yo no creía ni en el matrimonio, ni en las almas gemelas, ni en los felices para siempre, ni en el amor.

Mucho menos en el amor.

Todos los que me conocían imaginaban o intuían eso, pero nadie tenía la certeza más que Sasuke.

Nadie mejor que él sabía eso.

-Ya enserio- Frente a mí Sasuke volvió a entrelazar sus dedos y me miró con seriedad- ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?-

Por supuesto que con los millones que ya tenía, la herencia que había dejado Jiraiya al morir no cambiaría mucho mí situación financiera, salvo por las acciones que él poseía de mí empresa.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar que aquello se fuera a manos de Nagato. Era un mero asunto de principios familiares y por supuesto de justicia, y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que un flojo y vividor como Nagato se quedara con la fortuna que tanto trabajo le había costado a Jiraiya lograr.

Y Jiraiya sabía eso, sabía que mí código moral y mí sentido de justicia no permitirían dejar que eso pasara, y por supuesto, lo había usado en mí contra para obligarme a casarme.

Esa había sido su trampa.

Si caería o no, aún no lo había decidido.

Dejándome caer en la silla, pensé en la cláusula del testamento que ya me había memorizado de tanto leer. Era realmente estúpida, pero era la principal, y además de eso, decía que debía estar casado al menos tres meses y la herencia será mía.

Lo que quería decir que solo necesitaba tres meses de matrimonio para obtenerla. Tres meses de fingir algo que pronto terminaría, la herencia pasaría a mí nombre y sería libre. No era demasiado tiempo, ¿O si?.

-¡Naruto!- El grito me sacó de mis pensamientos- Maldición hombre que no tengo todo el día, ¿Qué rayos harás?-

En aquel momento, fue mí turno de sonreír burlonamente.

-Quizá le siga el juego a Ero-sennin-

Como única respuesta, mí mejor amigo dejó caer su mandíbula y abrió los ojos de par en par.

Y yo solo podía pensar en algo: ¿Quien estaría dispuesta a seguirle el juego también?.

.

.

 **~~HINATA POV~~**

-Vamos Hina, no me gusta verte así-

Los ojos turquesa de mí mejor amiga, grandes y brillantes me miraron con ternura mientras me tomaba la mano por encima de la mesa.

-Lo siento Ino-Limpie la única lágrima que se escapaba de mí ojo- Es qué nunca me había sentido así… tan…- Pensé la palabra- Desesperada-

-Lo sé, y lo entiendo- Masajeó mí mano con su pulgar- Pero a tu hermano no le gustaría verte así. Y tu no eres así-

Eso era cierto. Yo jamás había sido así, por el contrario y aún cuando mis padres había muerto cuando yo era pequeña, era una mujer más bien alegre y optimista. Sabía que nada ganaba con pasársela llorando y lamentándose todo el día, pero no podía evitarlo. Ese día me sentía tan mal que inclusive había llamado al trabajo para reportarme enferma y por supuesto que Ino había pasado por mí casa en la mañana como lo hacía desde que empezara todo este asunto de mí hermano.

-Ya lo sé- Me encogí de hombros intentando componer una sonrisa- Pero ultimamente siento que no tengo más opción, Ino-

-¿Así de perdido se ve el caso?-

Suspire para comenzar a contarle el caso que ya me sabía al derecho y al revés.

-El documento que Neji firmó es auténtico y se comprobó que es su firma por medio de testigos y un millón de pruebas extrañas- Hice un gesto con la mano- El verdadero instigador de todo ha desaparecido, con todos los millones por supuesto, y el que mí hermano haya firmado el documento sin leer lo que decía, ya lo pone en un gran aprieto-

Frente a mí, Ino asintió con gesto conciliador y siguió acariciando mí mano.

-Para la justicia, su firma es la que provocó todo y por lo tanto él es quien debe pagar. No importa como haya sido- Me encogí de hombros- Y aún cuando están buscando al que tiene los millones, aunque lo atrapen mí hermano seguirá en la cárcel-

-¿Sin derecho a fianza?-

Negué con la cabeza.

-Nada, Ino- Sonreí irónicamente- La única manera en que podría sacar a Neji es si fuera una multimillonaria con contactos o el dinero suficiente para encontrar pruebas que lo saquen de ahí o a alguien que lo saque de ahí-

Frente a mí, Ino abrió un poco los ojos pero no dijo nada. Yo por mí parte, miré el reloj para darme cuenta que pasaban de las nueve de la mañana y reprimí un gemido asustado.

-¡Ino!, ¡Mira nadamas la hora que es!- La miré con los ojos como platos- ¡Tu jefe se pondrá como loco!-

-Tranquila- Sonrió sin soltar mí mano- Le dije al señor Uzumaki que tengo una amiga muy querida en problemas, me dio permiso de llegar más tarde hoy-

La miré con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Enserio?-

-Enserio- Ino soltó una carcajada- No es tan malvado y gruñón como todos piensan, Hina, enserio-

Ino y yo trabajamos en el Imperio Uzumaki, una de las empresas comerciales más importantes de todo Japón y también de varios países, y era ahí donde nos habíamos conocido. Debido a mis conocimientos y muchos títulos en finanzas, mí habilidad para hablar cuatro idiomas y una gran cantidad de títulos en otras habilidades, había ido escalando de posición en la empresa hasta conseguir el puesto de jefatura en el departamento de finanzas.

Por su parte, Ino era la asistente personal de Naruto Uzumaki desde hacía casi tres años , el dueño y Director Ejecutivo de la empresa y un hombre que según decían era algo agresivo y prepotente. Ino había sido la única asistente que había durado más de un año en el puesto, y la única del trabajo que aunque admita que el señor Uzumaki era un hombre de miedo, no era tan malo como todos decían.

Pero claro, Ino siempre estaba dispuesta a pensar lo mejor de los demás, así que su opinión no era tan confiable en esos casos.

Yo por mí parte, jamás había tratado al hombre en mí vida. A pesar de mí jefatura, estaba mí jefe que era quien le reportaba todo al señor Uzumaki y por lo tanto yo solo lo conocía de vista y a lo lejos. Sabía que era un hombre guapísimo y con cuerpo de pecado, por supuesto, con cabello rubio, ojos azules y mirada peligrosa, lo que imponía respeto y me hacía pensar que lo que decían de él era verdad.

Él por supuesto no tenía idea de quién era, y podía jurar que jamás en la vida me había visto siquiera.

-Pues eres la única que parece pensarlo- Dije con una sonrisa- El hombre da miedo solo con verlo, no sé como aguantas trabajar para él-

Ino soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

-No es tan malo, te lo puedo decir porque me encargo de todos sus asuntos personales- Sonrió- Tiene su carácter, sí, pero también sabe con quién y cuándo utilizarlo. Tiene una familia grande y a la que adora, siempre está mandandoles regalos a sus sobrinos y saliendo de viaje con ellos… Es bastante altruista también, hace donativos millonarios a cinco asociaciones diferentes- Se encogió de hombros- Y es bastante justo y estaría dispuesto a ayudar a cualquiera que…-

En aquel momento, Ino se calló de golpe y me miró con los ojos como platos, como si una idea brillante acabara de cruzarle la cabeza. Una idea que se estaba formando en su cerebro y que yo no alcanzaba a entender.

Y entonces soltó un pequeño grito de emoción y siguió hablando.

-Y lo haría desinteresadamente- Sonrió de lado a lado- Y lo más importante de todo… No le costaría nada porque es asquerosamente rico-

-Ino…- La llamé asustada sin tener idea de qué hablaba- ¿Estas bien?-

Como si se hubiera propuesto asustarme aún más y sin perder su sonrisa, Ino tomó mí mano entre las suyas y me miró como si el mundo acabara de iluminarse.

-Hinata Hyuga- Dijo solemne- Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea brillante, una idea que te sacará de todos tus problemas-

Yo solo atiné a mirarla con ojos desorbitados y parpadear repetidamente, sin entender nada.

-Una idea que estoy segura no podrás rechazar-

No dije nada y solo fruncí en ceño.

.

.

 **~~NARUTO POV~~**

Caminando por el pasillo del noveno piso del Imperio Uzumaki, llegué hasta el elevador y sin fijarme mucho en lo que hacía oprimí el botón del piso veintinueve donde se encontraba la dirección general y miré la puerta cerrarse frente a mi.

Por supuesto, con solo un pensamiento en mí mente. El único que había tenido en la cabeza los últimos diez días. Iba solo en el ascensor, lo cual era simplemente excelente porque estaba seguro de que de haber más gente no podría respirar.

Todo por culpa de Jiraiya, mí querido padrino muerto y su maldito testamento.

Recordé de nuevo eso y aquella cláusula principal que le había pedido al lector del testamento me la leyera un montón de veces. Ese día había estado presente toda la familia Uzumaki, un lado de la familia esperando saber cuál había sido la última voluntad de un ser tan valioso para la familia, y otro lado esperando saber qué parte de la jugosa herencia les tocaría.

Más bien, Nagato Uzumaki esperando saber qué parte de la jugosa herencia le tocaría.

Por supuesto, Nagato se había puesto peor que yo al escuchar la bendita cláusula del testamento. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par y su mueca de verdadero fastidio era lo único bueno que había sacado de esa tarde y recordarlo aún me hacía sonreír con sorna.

Pero en definitiva, él no estaba peor que yo.

Antes de poder seguir pensando en lo mismo, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron estando en el piso donde se encontraba mí oficina. La única del piso, en una larga sala de espera con paredes claras y con sillones de cuero negros apostados en una esquina alrededor de una mesa de vidrio, la decoración era simple, minimalista y sobre todo masculina. Al centro del lugar y pegado a la pared a un lado de la puerta de mí oficina, el enorme logotipo de la compañía "Imperio Uzumaki" se alzaba imponente detrás del mostrador, en donde mí café de todas las mañanas me esperaba.

Y mí asistente, algo agitada y sonrojada tal vez por correr, se levantó al verme y sonrió con algo de renuencia.

-Buenos días Ino- Le dije en cuanto pase por su lado, tomando mí vaso de café caliente- ¿El de siempre?-

-Si, señor-

El tono casi nervioso en el que me respondió me puso en alerta y sin poder evitarlo, la miré con ceño. Conocía a mí asistente lo suficiente como para saber que se traía algo entre manos.

-¿Hay alguna novedad?-

-No, señor- Miró los papeles que tenía en su escritorio- Su junta con los franceses se aplaza para mañana, y no tiene ningún otro compromiso agendado para hoy-

-Excelente- Dí un pequeño manotazo al mostrador, agradecido por un día tranquilo- Estaré en mí oficina Ino, saldré a comer con mí hermano a la una-

Obteniendo a cambio un simple asentimiento de cabeza por parte de mí asistente, comencé a caminar hacia la puerta de mí oficina mientras fruncía el ceño. Normalmente, Ino no era tan reservada y callada como aquel día, y curioso por averiguar qué se traía entre manos, la miré sobre mí hombro para hacerle un último comentario.

-¿Todo bien con tu amiga?- Pregunté aunque no me importaba en lo más mínimo.

Al parecer aquello dio en el clavo. Abriendo sus ojos de par en par casi con emoción, Ino me miró como si fuese una especie de salvación y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Sí, bueno, dentro de lo que cabe- Pareció pensarlo un poco- En realidad señor, quería hablarle sobre algo que…- Lo pensó aún más, y para entonces ya estaba algo exasperado- Algo sobre-

-Pues dilo, Ino-

Frente a mí, mi asistente me miró con ojos algo perdidos y hecha un manojo de nervios se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa. Conocía aquella expresión, estaba en su modo "no hablaré a menos que me presionen o zarandeen" y sabía que método funcionaba mejor.

-Bien, ya veo que no es nada importante, estaré en mí oficina- Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta de nuevo- Si hay alguna novedad o…-

-¡No!, ¡Espere!-

El grito de mí asistente bastante alto y chillón para mí gusto me hizo paralizarme y dando media vuelta en mí lugar, la miré con una ceja alzada, un gesto de superioridad y fingida ofensa y espere a que hablara. Por supuesto, la sangre se le subió a las mejillas-

-Y bien, ¿Me vas a decir?-

-Es sobre mí amiga señor- aquello no me lo esperaba- Está metida en un lío grande y…- Tomó aire- Se que usted es el único que la puede ayudar-

Aquella última frase y la mirada seria de mí asistente, fueron suficientes para dejarme en mí lugar esperando por más información.

.

.

 **~~HINATA POV~~**

-Ya Hinata, deja de moverte, arrugarás tu traje-

-No puedo evitarlo Ino- Le recriminé entre dientes, mirando la enorme puerta de caoba frente a mí- ¡Esto es una completa locura!-

Sentadas en aquel sofá de cuero negro en el último piso del imperio Uzumaki, Ino intentaba arreglarme un botón desabrochado de mí femenino saco mientras yo respiraba profundamente.

Sin poder creer que estuviera ahí en aquel momento, esperando ser atendida por nada más y nada menos que el millonario empresario, el jefe de mí jefe, Uzumaki Naruto.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba.

-Tal vez, pero se mostró muy interesado en el caso y a accedido a verte- Me calló con esa simple respuesta- Ahora deja de moverte como una colegiala nerviosa, qué me estás poniendo peor a mi-

Como única respuesta, solo atine a soltar un largo suspiro mientras que Ino terminaba de abrochar el primer botón de mí saco. Ataviada con una falda estilo lápiz en color negro, mis medias de seda transparente, mis zapatos negros Jimmy Choo de tacón de aguja, una escotada blusa de seda en color lavanda y mí saco de trabajo en color negro, podía decir que llevaba mis mejores prendas laborales ese día.

-Listo- Ino sonrió amena- Ya está-

Con el último botón de mí saco abrochado, el borde de mis pechos había desaparecido al igual que el encaje de mí reveladora blusa, dándome un aspecto bastante formal y presentable.

No podía creer que en unos cuantos minutos entraría por esa puerta para conocer oficialmente a Naruto Uzumaki. Pero sobre todo, no podía creer que fuese a pedirle ayuda a él.

De nuevo, recordé todo lo que Ino había dicho sobre él y contuve un suspiro. Un hombre extremadamente rico pero bastante generoso, altruista y sobre todo justo, que no dudaría de ayudar a alguien en problemas y mucho menos cuando se trataba de una injusticia.

Pero había algo que aún no me cuadraba en todo esto, ¿En serio lo haría desinteresadamente?.

-Bien- El susurro de Ino me sacó de mis cavilaciones- Ahora está con alguien en su oficina, pero te verá tan pronto termine-

Tomé una larga bocanada y acomode mí despreocupado cabello que luchaba por dejar algunos mechones en mí rostro.

-De acuerdo-

-Bien, iré a mí lugar… Suerte amiga-

-Gracias-

Y con un simple apretón de manos como muestra de ánimo, Ino se levantó del sillón de la sala de espera y se colocó detrás del mostrador a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Mientras tanto, yo miraba la puerta del despacho de Naruto Uzumaki , esperando la mínima señal de movimiento. No sabía que para que lo hiciera ya o no se abriera nunca.

Después de diez largos minutos de agónica espera, la puerta del despacho se abrió para dejar salir a un delicioso pelirrojo de ojos cafes mientras decía unas últimas palabras a quien fuese quien estuviera adentro.

Frente a mí y desde su escritorio, Ino me hizo una seña para que me levantara, y eso hice, sin tener mucha noción de mis movimientos y con las piernas temblándome de los nervios.

-De acuerdo, entonces te mandaré esos reportes con mí secretaria a más tardar mañana- Dentro alguien contestó con voz fuerte- Y mañana tenemos esa comida pendiente Uzumaki, no lo olvides-

Al parecer era alguien bastante conocido para él, después de intercambiar unas cuantas sonrisas roncas y masculinas, el hombre dio media vuelta y dirigiéndonos una sonrisa a Ino y a mi, se alejó del lugar hasta que quedamos solas de nuevo.

Frente a mí, la puerta a medio abrir del despacho del empresario Uzumaki Naruto, el hombre quien venía a pedirle ayuda.

Mí corazón se detuvo por unos instantes.

-Vamos-

Haciéndome una seña para que me acercara hasta la puerta, logré leer de los labios de Ino aquella simple palabra y no tuve más remedio que obedecerla. Con lentos y torpes pasos, llegue hasta la puerta quedándome estática en mí lugar, la miré significativamente.

-No necesito anunciarte, ya te espera adentro-

Aquello fue lo único que necesité escuchar, con el corazón latiendo acelerado y sin dejar de ver a Ino que me hacía señas de ánimo, con los dedos empuje la puerta entreabierta para entrar de una vez por todas.

Antes de poder siquiera voltear hacia adelante topé con algo fuerte, duro y grande que me hizo tambalearme con fuerza hacia atrás y previniendo el inminente golpe, cerré los ojos con fuerza y contuve un juramento.

Maldición, estaba a punto de caerme en la oficina del Uzumaki, y por supuesto haría el ridículo de mí vida.

Pero antes de poder pensar en algo más y como si alguien me hubiera escuchado, unas fuertes manos me tomaron de los brazos para no caer y entonces estuve pegada a un ancho y duro pecho con un aroma de ensueño, muy masculino y bastante tentador. Aturdida, subí la mirada para encontrarme con unos intensos ojos azules que me miraban curiosos y los míos estaban abiertos de par en par.

Solo para darme cuenta que estaba entre los brazos de Uzumaki Naruto.

El corazón dejó de latirme.

-¡Ay!, lo siento-

Soltando un ligero gemido de sorpresa y con la sangre acumulada en mí rostro me aleje de él bruscamente, obteniendo a cambio una simple sonrisa torcida que no supe interpretar. Sin darme tiempo de reaccionar e ignorando a una boquiabierta Ino desde su lugar, cerró la puerta detrás de él y finalmente estuvimos solos en su oficina.

Y contrario a todo lo que había pensado que podía hacer, se limitó a quedarse estático en mí lugar mientras me miraba a conciencia, de arriba hacia abajo.

Y entonces, después de pasar su mirada por mis piernas, mí torso y finalmente mí rostro, abrió los ojos de par en par.

Como si no pudiera creer lo que tenía enfrente.

Como si aquello que estaba viendo era muy diferente a lo que se había imaginado.

Como si, de pronto, la solución a cualquier problema hubiera llegado de golpe.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba al tipo?

Antes de poder hacer algo, el hombre pareció reaccionar y meneando su cabeza de un lado a otro comenzó a caminar a su escritorio mientras con su mano me invitaba a caminar hacia el mismo lugar. Y con ese simple gesto de su mano, pude intuir que estaba frente a un hombre acostumbrado al poder y la autoridad.

-Señorita Hyuga- Asintió con la cabeza y me señaló la silla frente a su escritorio para sentarse en la suya- Tome asiento por favor-

Con algo de renuencia y sobre todo sorprendida por el enorme tamaño de la oficina, hice lo que me pedía y con más delicadeza de la que tenía, me senté frente a él en la confortable y masculina silla de cuero negro y lo miré sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Gusta tomar algo?-

-No, gracias- Corté de inmediato. Lo último que quería era que Ino entrara y me sirviera algo.

Como leyendo mis pensamientos, el hombre frente a mí sonrió de nuevo de medio lado y acomodándose en el respaldo de su enorme silla entrelazo sus dedos y me miró fijamente.

Y entonces me dí cuanta que parecía estar estudiandome.

Aquello me puso los nervios de punta, ¿Qué tenía ese hombre que podía intimidar solo con la mirada?

-Bueno, creo que no es necesario andar con rodeos, entonces- Dijo de golpe, y su voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones- Ino me comentó el problema en el que está envuelta, y la situación de su hermano en estos momentos-

Por unos momentos que me parecieron eternos, me quedé callada y sin saber qué decir. _¡Por el amor de dios Hinata, habla!_ me gritó mí conciencia enfadada, sabiendo que aquella no era la actitud de la mujer decidida y tenaz que en realidad era.

Pero las palabras simplemente no salían, ¿Qué podía hacer?

Para mí fortuna, el hombre frente a mí siguió hablando.

-Sé que trabaja para mí empresa, Jefa del Departamento de Finanzas, ¿Es correcto?-

-Así es- Contesté con la seguridad que quería demostrar- He trabajado aquí por tres años.

Me miraba fijamente, y por un momento creí que me quedaría sin aire. ¡Qué ojos tan increíblemente azules tenía!, y esa mirada tan fuerte que podría derrumbar a quien sea.

Qué podía derrumbarme a mi.

 _Hinata céntrate…_

-Si, tiene un curriculum bastante impresionante por cierto-

Y luego en voz bastante baja y como si fuera solo para él.

-No puedo creer que nunca la haya visto-

Aquella simple frase, dicha de una manera tan suave y tranquila y con un tono algo sugestivo que no pude ignorar, me golpeó con fuerza y contuve un escalofrío. Llevábamos apenas dos minutos solos en esa oficina, y en aquellos momentos sentía que me faltaba el aire y de pronto el ambiente parecía bochornoso. ¿Habían encendido la calefacción acaso?

Antes de poder pensar en algo más el Uzumaki siguió hablando.

-Ino me dijo que su hermano había sido condenado a diez años de prisión por un delito que no cometió- Entrelazo sus dedos de nuevo- Un fraude millonario al banco donde trabajaba, según me dijo-

-Así es señor Uzumaki- De nuevo mí tono salió seguro, y me alegré por eso- Lo han condenado sin derecho a fianza-

-¿De cuánto dinero se trata ese fraude?-

-Diez- Tragué saliva y aclaré mí voz- Diez millones de dólares-

Frente a mi, el hombre de cabellera rubia y mirada peligrosa alzó las cejas sorprendido.

-Eso es bastante dinero- Ladeó su cabeza, sus manos aún enlazadas y su mirada aún calculadora- ¿Como se vio inmiscuido su hermano en todo esto?-

-Firmó una serie de documentos que facilitaban las transacciones de dinero, pero el verdadero culpable se fugó con todo el dinero-

-Algo irresponsable por parte de su hermano- Me repitió lo que yo tantas veces le había repetido a Neji- Una firma puede significar todo como en este caso-

En aquel momento me dieron ganas de dirigirle una mirada fría y recelosa, pero segura de que no sería bueno retar a un hombre como él, me contuve. ¿Estábamos aquí para que me diera una cátedra de responsabilidad, o para qué me ayudara?

-Lo sé, desgraciadamente mí hermano es incapaz de pensar mal de alguien- Admití algo apenada.

-Entonces, ¿Su Hermano no tuvo nada que ver con eso?-

-Nada- Negué con la cabeza y mí tono no pudo ser más seguro- Mí hermano es inocente señor Uzumaki, pero no he podido reunir las pruebas suficientes que lo demuestren-

Con aquella última frase de mí parte, en un tono bastante seguro e incluso tajante, ambos guardamos silencio por unos instantes en los que pareció que el tiempo se detenía. Mirándome fijamente y con intensidad, el hombre frente a mí parecía estudiarme lentamente sin decir una sola palabra, y durante largo rato permanecimos en silencio mientras yo le dejaba seguir con su escrutinio, sin poder leer nada en su expresión.

Finalmente y después de largos segundos que parecieron una eternidad, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y finalmente habló.

-Bien señorita Hyuga- Comenzó tranquilo- Como tal vez ya le habrá dicho mí asistente, casualmente su mejor amiga, soy enemigo de las injusticias. Y está al parecer… es una de ellas-

No contesté. Con un ligero asentimiento de mí parte, Naruto sonrió de nuevo de medio lado y ladeó su cabeza sin dejar de mirarme, ¿O admirarme?,para entonces ya no sabía, y se sentía demasiado calor.

-¿Tu hermano?- Se inclinó un poco para hablar en voz baja- ¿Lo quieres mucho verdad?-

Era la primera vez que me tuteaba, sin poder evitarlo, un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal y no pude evitar imaginarme como le hablaría ese hombre a su mujer, a su novia, a su pareja.

A su amante.

PERO, ¿EN QUÉ RAYOS ESTOY PENSANDO?

 _Concéntrate en responder la pregunta Hina…_

-Sí- Contesté recordando que hablábamos de mí hermano.

-Supongo que no descansaras hasta sacarlo de la cárcel-

-Así es-

-Y dime Hinata- Era la primera vez que decía mí nombre, y sin poder evitarlo, me estremecí un poco- ¿Qué estás dispuesta a hacer por él?-

Aquella pregunta de nuevo hecha con un tono algo sugestivo, me puso en alerta y sin poder evitarlo me tensé sobre la cómoda silla de cuero, recordando lo que me había dicho Ino.

 _Ayudar desinteresadamente._

Bueno, pues esa vez se había equivocado, y mucho.

Pero no pensaba flaquear, aquella era mí oportunidad para sacar a mí hermano de la cárcel y no pensaba desaprovecharla.

-Todo- Contesté segura- Lo que fuera- Lo pensé mejor- Lo que sea-

-¿Lo que sea?-

-S-sí-

Durante otros segundos que parecieron eternos, pareció pensar algo detenidamente y sin dejar de mirarme, sopesando una idea en su cabeza que cada vez parecía tener más peso. Hasta que finalmente todo pareció encajar en su mente y tomando una gran bocanada de aire, me miró fijamente.

Al parecer, había tomado una decisión.

-Bien… Entonces, está decidido. Sacaré a tu hermano de la cárcel- Se acomodó en su lugar- Pero con una sola condición- Se calló unos instantes, mirándome fijamente- Tendrás que hacer algo por mi-

 _Aquí vamos._ Pensé frustrada. ¿Acaso creía que aquello iba a ser tan fácil?

-E...es...está bien- Acepté nerviosa removiendome en mí lugar- ¿Q...qué debo hacer?-

El Uzumaki me miró con sus penetrantes ojasos azules y sonrió ligeramente. Y de todo lo que pensé que podría pedirme estuve segura que jamás esperé aquello.

-Vas a tener que casarte conmigo-

Yo… Como única respuesta, abrí mis ojos lo más que pude.

.

.

.

 **Bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, verdad que está increíble…. NOOOJOJO y esperense a que se venga lo zukulento e,e kyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaa ya me emocioné jajajajaa mejor me voy antes de desmayarme jajajaja nos leemos pronto nenes ;).**


	2. El trato

**Que tal chiquillos aquí esta el segundo capítulode esta hermosa historia... VOY A ACLARAR QUE ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE, la autora es Fer Higurashi así que si gustan pasar a leer su historia en la version de HP y Crepúsculo no se arrepentirán :) ok los dejo leer xD**

 **.**

.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Los personajes de Narutoson obra de Masashi Kishimoto :)**_

El Trato

.

.

.

 **~Hinata POV~**

Incapaz de creer lo que acababa de escuchar, abrí mis ojos de par en par y miré al hombre de ojos azules frente a mí como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

Maldición. ¿Había escuchado bien?

¿Acaso acababa de pedirme que me casara con él?

¿Qué clase de broma era aquella?

-¿Qué…- tomé aire nerviosa, sintiendo que de pronto el espacio era muy pequeño en el amplísimo despacho- ¿Qué ha dicho?-

Y entonces, para asegurarme que no estaba loca y con una sonrisa que me daba verdadero miedo, volvió a hablar.

-Lo que has oído, Hinata- volvió a tutearme - Que para sacar a tu hermano de la cárcel, lo único que tienes que hacer es casarte conmigo-

Y no pude evitarlo.

De manera espontánea y sin importarme nada, una sonora carcajada salió de mi boca mientras frente a mí, el hombre que ahora estaba segura que estaba loco seguía sonriendo y me dejaba desahogarme con aquella histérica risa que seguramente hasta Ino estaba escuchando.

Era de nuevo esa misma sonrisa algo torcida y burlona, casi como si anticipara mis reacciones.

Entonces lo pensé mejor. No solo las estaba anticipando. Las estaba estudiando.

-Disculpe- logré decir entre risas- Lo siento, pero creo que no estoy entendiendo bien. ¿Ha dicho que su condición es que me case con usted?- alcé una ceja, y me sentí estúpida- ¿Matrimonio?-

-Precisamente- contestó como si habláramos de cualquier cosa- Hablo de una boda, hablo de que te cases conmigo-

Y su mirada serena y sobre todo calculadora fue todo lo que necesité para darme cuenta que estaba hablando en serio. Con mi mandíbula desencajada y mis ojos desorbitados, miré al hombre frente a mí de nuevo y para entonces estuve segura de que me quedaría sin aire.

Había tenido suficiente.

-Lo siento, señor- comencé con una seguridad que no sabía de dónde salía- Pero creo que usted se ha vuelto completamente loco- ante la última palabra, el Uzumaki alzó las cejas sorprendido- No sé qué clase de broma es ésta, pero déjeme decirle…-

-No es ninguna broma, Hinata- de nuevo tuteándome, maldición, ¡como me distraía mi nombre de sus labios!- Estoy hablando en serio-

Contuve un juramento.

-Pe…pero, casarme con usted- comencé tartamudeando- ¡Pero si apenas lo conozco de hace dos minutos!-

Aquella simple exclamación pareció ser suficiente para el hombre frente a mí quién, cambiando su sonrisa por una más suave y comprensiva, pareció compadecerse de mí y de mis nervios que evidentemente comenzaban a delatarme.

Durante unos instantes se limitó a mirarme sin decir absolutamente nada, mientras sus penetrantes ojos azules me estudiaban de arriba abajo con una mezcla de fascinación y curiosidad. Sin preocuparse porque lo viera, paseó su mirada de nuevo por mi cuerpo lentamente, y de nuevo yo tuve que reprimir un escalofrío de…¿Miedo?

Para entonces ya no estaba segura, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era de que esa mirada era demasiado fuerte para no inmutarse ante ella.

Mi cuerpo estaba literalmente ardiendo ante su mirada.

Finalmente llegó hasta mi rostro y aquella mirada cargada de antes se volvió más suave hasta que finalmente pude respirar de nuevo.

-De acuerdo, lo siento- concedió casi con lástima- Creo que debo explicarme mejor-

Por supuesto que no contesté aquello, y mirándolo significativamente para que supiera que tenía toda mi atención, lo alenté a seguir hablando.

-No hablo de que seas mi esposa en el sentido…estricto de la palabra- Se detuvo un poco- Hablo de fingir ser mi esposa durante determinado tiempo, tres meses para ser exactos, y después de eso nos divorciamos-

Aquello me asustó todavía más. ¿Con qué clase de loco me había mandado Ino?

Pareciendo entender mi evidente asombro, Naruto soltó un suspiro lento y volvió a mirarme.

-Por razones que no te explicaré ahora a detalle, necesito conseguir una esposa lo antes posible para cobrar una herencia bastante importante- Entrelazó sus dedos, su instinto negociador a flote- Para cobrarla y de acuerdo a una cláusula del testamento de la persona que me la dejó, lo cual te explicaré en su momento, necesito estar casado al menos tres meses y entonces podré cobrar el dinero-

Sin poder evitarlo, abrí mis ojos aún más y reprimí un gemido de sorpresa. Perfecto, ahora "entendía" porque quería casarse y sin embargo aquella explicación simplemente parecía haber complicado más las cosas. Ese hombre frente a mí necesitaba una esposa de mentira, que fingiera estar casada con él durante tres meses para cumplir la cláusula de un testamento mediante la cual podría cobrar una herencia.

Y de todas las (seguramente) decenas de mujeres que tenía disponibles para elegir, me había escogido a mí.

El multimillonario soltero más codiciado necesitaba una esposa de mentira, y la elegida para aquella tarea había sido yo.

Frente a mí y sin tener la más mínima compasión por mis pobres nervios, Naruto siguió hablando.

-Por supuesto que estaríamos casados solo esos tres meses y después nos divorciaríamos- dijo ignorando mi boca abierta- Nos casaríamos por bienes separados, claro, y solo fingiríamos frente a la familia y la sociedad que somos una feliz pareja de enamorados- dijo aquello último con un tono burlón y casi despectivo- Habría contratos de por medio por supuesto, para asegurar que todo sea como te lo he dicho. Incluso ésta misma noche podríamos discutirlos, así como cualquier duda que tengas-

Directo. Al grano. Ese hombre no se andaba con rodeos, y para entonces sabía que estaba hablando completamente en serio.

Y lo único que ya había hecho era analizar y aceptar toda esa agobiante información, e incapaz de hilar un pensamiento coherente lo miré con mis ojos abiertos de par en par.

Solo había algo que necesitaba saber.

-¿Por…- tragué grueso y tomé aire- ¿Por qué yo?-

De nuevo aquella mirada serena y fría de hombre de negocios cambió lentamente hasta convertirse en una mirada suave y cargada de comprensión. Al parecer entendía que en aquellos momentos no podía estar más agobiada y con aquellos ojos mirándome más tranquilos, por lo menos podía seguir respirando con normalidad.

Ladeó su cabeza y sonrió ligeramente. Esa vez fue una sonrisa sincera y directa, nada de burlas.

-Porque necesitas mi ayuda, Hinata, y yo puedo dártela- se encogió de hombros- Y a cambio solo te estoy pidiendo éste favor, en el que verdaderamente necesito ayuda-

Se detuvo unos instantes.

-¿Y qué mejor que alguien tan ajena a mi vida como tú para dármela?-

Fue lo último que dijo. Al parecer todo estaba dicho, las cartas sobre la mesa y las condiciones bien establecidas. El hombre frente a mí me ayudaría a sacar a mi hermano de la cárcel, siempre y cuando yo me casara con él, fingiera ser su esposa enamorada durante tres meses y después desapareciera de su vida para seguir cada quien por nuestro camino.

A cambio mi hermano saldría de la cárcel.

Frente a mí, la voz ronca y masculina me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-Así que…- me miró fijamente- ¿Qué dices, Hinata?-

Ante esa simple pregunta, solo atiné a mirarlo fijamente con expresión serena, y fue mi turno de estudiarlo lentamente y de paso admirarlo. El hombre frente a mí era verdaderamente guapo, con sus ojos azules y peligrosos, su cabello rubio y su piel bronceada, complementado por un cuerpo que haría pecar a cualquier mujer en su sano juicio.

Poco a poco la idea que me proponía se afianzaba más en mi cabeza.

Tres meses casada con el hombre frente a mí y fingiendo amarlo ante todos, que además de millonario, guapo, y con mente ágil, iba a ayudarme a recuperar a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

¿No podía ser muy difícil, o sí?

-¿Hinata?-

El llamado con mi nombre me hizo volver a la realidad y entonces miré al hombre frente a mí con serenidad.

Y tomando una larga bocanada de aire, contesté a su pregunta antes de arrepentirme.

-Señor Uzumaki, tiene usted un trato-

.

.

.

Seis horas más tarde, parada al centro de mi habitación con Ino frente a mí sentada en mi cama, aún no terminaba de asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Casarse?- repitió Ino en tono chillón, sus ojos desorbitados- Para sacar a Neji de la cárcel ¿Te pidió que te casaras con él?-

Era la cuarta o quinta vez que me lo preguntaba, y a pesar de tantas horas digiriendo la idea, aún parecía tan loca y fuera de este mundo como lo parecía en la mañana.

-¡Ya te dije que sí!-

-O sea que ¿Sacan a tu hermano de la cárcel y te casas con el millonario más codiciado y perseguido por las mujeres?-

Antes de que pudiera siquiera contestar a eso, Ino soltó una sonora carcajada que la dobló en dos y colocando sus manos en su estómago para contenerse, se partió de risa frente a mí mientras yo soltaba un suspiro.

-No estás ayudando, Ino querida-

No me escuchó. Seguía partida de risa, como si aquello fuera la noticia más divertida del año.

-¡Deja de reírte! ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo!- la apunté con el dedo- Tú me llevaste con él y me dijiste que "me ayudaría desinteresadamente"- Imité su tono soñador- ¡Y mira ahora en el lío que estoy!-

Aquello pareció dar resultado porque poco a poco y sin dejar de mirarme con ojos lastimeros, Ino dejó de reír hasta que finalmente lo único que hubo en su rostro fue de nuevo esa estúpida sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo siento- meneó la cabeza, sus ojos desorbitados- Es que no me la creo- tomó aire- Te pidió matrimonio. ¡Matrimonio!-

Ante esa mirada y sonrisa soñadora, decidí que era momento de bajar a mi amiga de su nube y sin poder evitarlo me crucé de brazos y la miré recelosa.

-Ya te dije bajo que términos - recordé, entornando los ojos- No sería un matrimonio de verdad, solo ante su familia, sus conocidos y la sociedad. Sería una simple fa…-

-Farsa, ya lo sé- sonrió aún más- Ya sé que sería un matrimonio fingido, pero aún así ¡Te imaginas!-

Con aquél gritito emocionado, se levantó de su lugar en la cama y juntó sus manos de esa manera soñadora que tan bien conocía, y sin poder evitarlo solté un bufido exasperado. Al parecer, Ino no terminaba de entender que aquello se trataría de un simple trato.

Un simple negocio. Y nada más.

-Entonces…- ante mi falta de ánimo, Ino se tranquilizó un poco- Aceptaste-

Fue mi turno de sentarme en la cama y alzando los ojos para verla, la miré casi con vergüenza.

-¿Qué otra opción tenía?- me encogí de hombros- Me dijo que sacará a mi hermano de la cárcel, Ino. Y la verdad es que le creí y le creo-

-Lo hará, no te preocupes- dijo en tono conciliador- Es un hombre de palabra, y si te ha dicho que lo hará, así será-

-Sí, pero para eso tendré que casarme con un completo desconocido- entorné los ojos- Y fingir que lo amo frente a todo el mundo-

Con aquella enorme sonrisa en su rostro, Ino caminó unos cuantos pasos y sentándose a mi lado en la cama, ladeó la cabeza y me miró con esa mirada de "¿A quién quieres engañar?" que tan bien le salía.

Y que en aquellos momentos no podía odiar más.

-Pues podías haberte rehusado, la verdad- me dijo en un tono entre burlón y retador que entendí a la perfección- Además, no vas a decirme que no podrás fingir quererlo, el hombre está como quiere ¡y lo sabes!-

Ante aquella simple afirmación, recordé ésta mañana en su oficina cuando lo tuve frente a mí, con su mirada peligrosa recorriéndome entera y todo él en su estado negociador.

Tan seguro de sí mismo y casi intimidante, con aquella aura que lo hacía aún más…atractivo.

Sin poder evitarlo, solté un largo suspiro y meneando mi cabeza para alejar la sensación de mareo que me daba solo de pensar en él, miré a Ino recelosa.

-Ino …-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, dejaré de jugar- alzó las manos a señal de rendición- Volviendo entonces a lo importante, ¿Me dijiste que ésta noche te citó en su casa para…este…- intentó encontrar las palabras- ¿Cerrar el trato?-

Ahora fue momento de asustarme, y sin poder evitarlo, tensé mi espalda al recordar que habíamos quedado en que esa noche iría a su piso en el edificio de departamentos más grande, caro y lujoso de la ciudad para terminar de negociar los términos.

Y por supuesto y aunque eso solo lo sabía yo, para que me explicara exactamente porque rayos necesitaba una esposa de mentira.

Y porque me había elegido a mí.

-Así es- suspiré y la miré acongojada- Para leer lo del contrato prenupcial y que me explique todos los…detalles- sin poder evitarlo, me estremecí- ¡Estoy aterrada, Ino!-

A mi lado, Ino sólo atinó a tomar mi mano y mirándome con sus ojos brillantes, tomó aire para hablar.

-Hinata Hyuga , solo puedo decir: ¡prepárate!- sonrió de par en par- Porque estás a punto de tener la aventura de tu vida-

 **~Naruto POV~**

Esa misma tarde y horas después de mi plática con la sorprendente señorita Hyuga, me encontré en mi casa con mi mejor amigo solo para darme cuenta que por supuesto la noticia había desatado exactamente la reacción que imaginé.

Sentados frente a frente en los sofás individuales de mi enorme sala y con un vaso de brandy en las manos, Sasuke y yo recién acabábamos de terminar el segundo vaso cuando mi amigo se atragantó con lo último que acababa de decirle.

Segundos después, dejó el vaso en la mesita a su lado y con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, se levantó de golpe y me miró como si hubiera perdido la razón.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!- se llevó las manos a la cabeza -¡¿Y ella ha aceptado así, como si nada?!-

Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí de medio lado divertido al ver a mi mejor amigo perder los estribos de aquella manera, y tenía que admitir que la estaba pasando de maravilla. Incluso a mí todavía me parecía una locura, pero extrañamente, me sentía bien con eso.

Porque en el preciso momento que la había visto, sabía que era ella la que terminaría siendo mi esposa.

Aunque fuera una esposa de mentira.

-No. Le he prometido algo a cambio, algo que necesita desesperadamente, y que yo puedo conseguirle, por eso ha aceptado-

-No me fío de eso, Dobe- me dirigió una mirada recelosa mientras caminaba frente a mí -Esta mujer podría ser una cazafortunas y hacerte la vida imp…-

-Accedió a un matrimonio de tres meses y después un divorcio- interrumpí sereno, meneando mi vaso en las manos -Nos casarémos por bienes separados, incluso firmará un contrato prenupcial hoy mismo- Sasuke abrió su mandíbula a todo lo que daba, yo ladeé mi cabeza -Ha accedido a todas mis condiciones, Sasuke, por eso puedo decirte que no es una cazafortunas-

-Vaya, esto sí que es increíble- con la mirada perdida y una mano en el cabello, se dejó caer en el sofá frente a mí -Entonces ¿Es un hecho?- meneó la cabeza- Quiero decir ¿Se casarán, fingirán ser la feliz pareja por tres meses y después cada quién se irá por su lado? ¿Y ya está?-

-Básicamente esa es la idea-

-Pero ¿Cómo piensas lograr eso, Naruto?- frunció el ceño-Seguramente habrá alguien que supervise éste tipo de casos y…- me miró significativamente-¿Qué tal si deciden cerciorarse de que el de ustedes es en efecto un matrimonio real?-

-Ya lo sé Teme, si no estoy idiota- entorné los ojos -Hablaremos de eso esta noche, pero como te dije, ha accedido a todas mis condiciones- me encogí de hombros-Vivirá conmigo, conocerá a mi familia, usará mi dinero para sus compras, tendrá su guardarropa y por supuesto me acompañará a todos mis eventos sociales-

Dije todo de manera rápida y segura, después de seis horas de meditarlo había pensado en absolutamente todo y la idea que antes sonaba viable ahora era perfecta. Hinata Hyuga me necesitaba y yo la necesitaba a ella, y estaba seguro que por su hermano estaba dispuesta a seguirme la corriente en aquella estupidez hasta que yo cumpliera mi palabra. Algo que por supuesto iba a hacer.

Todo iría perfecto.

-Será como si fuéramos un matrimonio. No tiene porque no funcionar-

Frente a mí, Sasuke parpadeó con sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Y sí va a ser como un matrimonio de verdad ¿Vas a querer que lo sea en todos los sentidos?- se removió algo incómodo -Quiero decir…¿Piensas pedirle también que tengan se…-

-¡Claro que no idiota!- lo interrumpí con ceño -Tampoco soy un cerdo capaz de abusar de ella de esa manera y aprovecharme de su desesperación- entorné los ojos -No soy tan despreciable y desalmado-

Con aquella simple respuesta Sasuke pareció quedar satisfecho y yo simplemente atiné a entornar los ojos de nuevo. Por supuesto que el asunto del sexo sería algo indiscutible, primero porque sería algo bajo aprovechar la situación para eso y segundo porque aún cuando la había tratado poco, había conocido lo suficiente a Hinata para saber que no lo haría.

Entonces no pude evitar pensarlo. Sí acaso le pedía que lo hiciera…

¿Estaría dispuesta a hacerlo?

Pensé en ella y sin poder evitarlo, me deleité recordando sus exquisitas curvas que se podían notar debajo de su entallado traje de sastre de esa mañana. Desde las largas y torneadas piernas y la estrecha cintura hasta los jugosos y deliciosos pechos que se pegaban a la tela de su traje, esa mujer era en definitiva una tentación para cualquier hombre. Una tentación que para mí estaba completamente prohibida.

Una tentación de la que me tendría que abstener por completo.

Conteniendo un gemido de agrado, me obligué a mirar a mi mejor amigo y controlarme. Ahora que lo pensaba, tenía que admitir que a mí no me molestaría nada fingir en ese aspecto específico del matrimonio.

Pero por el bien de los dos, así era como iban a ser las cosas.

Nada de sexo, y mucho menos nada de momentos juntos a solas, nada fuera de los convencionalismos sociales y familiares que mi rango requería. Lo último que necesitaba era a una mujer con la que compartir mi vida, aunque fuera solo por tres meses.

Lo último que necesitaba era a una mujer que controlara mi vida, como ya alguna vez lo habían hecho solo para dejarme hecho un verdadero desastre.

No. Hinata Hyuga y yo tendríamos una relación meramente formal.

Una relación de negocios.

-Para mí que te estás metiendo en algo más complicado de lo que piensas, Naruto-

-Es necesario Teme. Solo así podré cobrar la herencia- dije ladeando mi cabeza- Además sabes perfectamente bien como yo que esa cláusula fue un último intento de Jiraiya por que encontrara a alguien y me casara. Bastante desesperado por cierto-

Sentado frente a mí, Sasuke solo pudo atinar a soltar un bufido de burla y a asentir dándome la razón.

-Y por supuesto también servirá para callar a mi familia, que ya me tienen harto con el tema del matrimonio- entorné los ojos- Tú como nadie también sabes que se mueren por verme casado y me han presionado bastante- me encogí de hombros- Así que además de cobrar la herencia, dejaré satisfecha a mi familia y dejarán de hostigarme por un tiempo. Mataré dos pájaros de un tiro-

-Bueno Uzumaki, si tú lo dices- me miró derrotado- Solo espero que en realidad mates dos pájaros de un tiro- alzó las cejas- Y no que el tiro te salga por la culata-

~o~

Vestido con un simple pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa negra y unos zapatos casuales, tomé otro trago de brandy de mi vaso mientras miraba el atardecer por el enorme ventanal de mi casa. Ubicado en el último piso de un lujoso edificio de condominios en el centro de la ciudad, había comprado éste penthouse hacía ya casi cuatro años, cuando había considerado necesario alejarme de mi familia para comenzar a vivir solo.

Bastante amplio, lujoso y sobre todo con una vista simplemente espectacular de la ciudad, aquel departamento había sido mi único hogar además del de mis padres, y lo amaba.

Amaba mi independencia, amaba mi vida, mi carrera y mi empresa exitosa, así como también amaba a mi familia.

Sin embargo, vivir solo era algo que no cambiaría por nada. Hacía lo que quería, cuando quería y como quería, y por supuesto, decenas de mujeres habían pisado ese departamento, comido en mi mesa y dormido en mi cama. Pero nada más.

Y ahora lo compartiría por tres meses. Con nada más y nada menos que una completa desconocida.

Ante aquél simple pensamiento, mi mente volvió de nuevo a la plática que había tenido esa mañana con Hyuga Hinata y sonreí de medio lado.

A pesar del evidente miedo que tenía en ningún momento había flaqueado, y eso aunado a que la mujer era simplemente deliciosa habían terminado por convencerme que ella era perfecta para ayudarme. Sus inusuales ojos perlados despedían un brillo increíblemente decidido y a pesar de que los cubría un velo de tristeza y de desolación, sabía que la mujer frente a mí era todo menos débil o conformista.

No me consideraba un hombre impulsivo. Al contrario. Pero con ella, todo había quedado claro y decidido en mi cabeza en un instante, y eso era lo que más me sorprendía.

Sonriendo de nuevo de medio lado, tomé un sorbo de brandy y miré como el sol terminaba de ponerse.

No tendría porque no funcionar. Tal como le había dicho a Sasuke, de ese arreglo ambos sacaríamos un beneficio increíble, pues además de cobrar la herencia podría deshacerme de la insistencia de mi familia de casarme por un buen tiempo.

Y por supuesto, eso no era todo. Tenía otro motivo oculto, uno que por supuesto nadie podía saber.

Un motivo más oscuro, que se reducía nada más y nada menos que a la mujer que alguna vez había amado con locura. A la mujer que tan solo unos meses atrás me había destrozado.

Tenía que demostrarle a Shion que estaba siguiendo con mi vida. Aún cuando fuera una farsa, aún cuando no la hubiera olvidado del todo y la extrañara en ocasiones.

Aún recordaba vívidamente el momento cuando, tan solo dos años atrás me había dejado después de tres años de relación con la simple excusa de que "no me quería como antes" y sin importarle nada se había ido de mi departamento y de mi vida para dejarme solo un montón de recuerdos y un anillo de compromiso en la mesa.

El único intento de verdad que había hecho por casarme.

Y la última relación en la que me enamoraba.

Por ahora, solo me quedaba esperar a una completa desconocida con profundos ojos perla, cabello azulado y cuerpo espectacular para cerrar nuestro trato.

Y convertirla en mi falsa esposa.

 **~Hinata POV~**

Cuando llegué a la dirección que tenía apuntada en el papel y bajé del taxi, me temblaban las piernas. Con la boca abierta y sin dejar de mirar el enorme edificio frente a mí, cerré la puerta del taxi y tuve que alzar mi cuello para llegar hasta el final.

Sin poder evitarlo, solté una exhalación irónica al darme cuenta de lo imponente del lugar.

Un departamento ahí debía costar una fortuna.

-Bien, Hinata- susurré para mí frente a las puertas de la recepción- Aquí vamos-

Componiendo una mueca que quería parecer sonrisa, caminé hasta la recepción del pequeño recibidor en donde una menuda mujer rubia me miró con ojos brillantes y sonrisa amable.

-Buenas noches, soy Hinata Hyuga. Vengo a ver al Señor Naruto Uzumaki- me presenté como recordé que Naruto me había dicho que hiciera- Me dijo que…-

-Sí, señorita, el señor Uzumaki me informó que vendría- buscó un papel entre sus cosas y me lo extendió- Aquí tiene la clave para su pent-house, lo único que debe hacer es oprimir el código en el elevador y la llevará hasta el último piso-

Sin poder evitarlo, tomé el papel entre mis manos y la miré boquiabierta. ¿Pent-house? Quería decir ¿Un piso entero en la punta de ese enorme edificio? ¿No un simple departamento?

Maldición, el hombre era más rico de lo que pensaba.

-Gra…gracias- logré decir- Con permiso-

Con una simple sonrisa nerviosa caminé hasta las puertas del elevador mientras intentaba no caerme con mis enormes zapatos de tacón de aguja. Me seguían fallando las piernas.

Una vez en el elevador, miré la asquerosa cantidad de botones y ubicando por fin el panel del pent-house, introduje el código y el elevador se puso en movimiento. Treinta segundos y cuarenta pisos más tarde, el elevador se detuvo en el último piso así como mi respiración y las puertas se abrieron de par en par.

Y finalmente, estuve en el gigantesco y lujoso departamento de Naruto .

-Buenas noches, señorita-

De la nada y pegándome un susto terrible, una mujer vestida con ropa de mucama me saludó con una sonrisa y yo contuve las ganas de saltar. Después de unos segundos recuperé la cordura y asintiendo con la cabeza, devolví el saludo.

-Buenas noches-

-El señor Uzumaki la está esperando en la sala- sin saber porque mi respiración se cortó de nuevo- Sígame por favor-

Sin más remedio que asentir, seguí a la mujer por el recibidor mientras miraba todo a mí alrededor. Con decoración fría y masculina pero de muy buen gusto, las paredes estaban pintadas en tonos claros y los muebles eran de madera oscura y acero inoxidable, muestra clara de que ahí no había presencia femenina.

Un verdadero apartamento de soltero.

Segundos después y antes de lo que hubiera esperado, la suave voz de la mucama me sacó de mis cavilaciones solo para darme cuenta que estábamos en la sala.

Y que sentado en un enorme sofá negro mientras tomaba de su vaso de brandy, Naruto Uzumaki estaba mirando justamente en nuestra dirección.

-¿Gusta tomar algo, señorita?-

Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mirarla a ella.

-Un té helado, gracias-

-En seguida se lo traigo- miró a Naruto educadamente- Con permiso-

Con un simple asentimiento de cabeza, la miré alejarse y tomé aire para mirar de nuevo al hombre que tenía frente a mí. Que por supuesto ya estaba de pie y se acercaba a mí lentamente.

-Buenas noches, Hinata- dijo sereno- ¿Lista para discutir nuestro trato?-

~o~

Veinte minutos más tarde y sentados frente a frente en sillones individuales de cuero negro con una simple mesita de de centro entre nosotros, Naruto se terminó su vaso de brandy y yo di otro trago a mi té helado.

Frente a nosotros y desperdigado por la mesa, un contrato prenupcial me esperaba para ser firmado.

Y de nuevo, sentía que el amplísimo lugar era demasiado pequeño y por supuesto hacía demasiado calor.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba a las calefacciones de los lugares en los que estaba?

-Entonces…- dije después de un rato- ¿Aquí dice que nuestros bienes estarán completamente separados para cuando nos divorciemos?-

-Así es- contestó entrelazando sus dedos- Por supuesto que mientras estés casada conmigo te daré dinero para tus compras, y para…-

-No es necesario- lo interrumpí- Yo trabajo y puedo comprarme mis…-

-Necesitarás nueva ropa, Hinata. Asisto a una cantidad infinita de eventos sociales- me dijo simplemente, su cabeza ladeada- Tu propio guardarropa lo tendrás también claro, con lo básico. Pero para comprarte otras cosas o más ropa también te daré dinero- pensó un poco lo siguiente que iba a decir- Porque aunque sé que ganas un muy buen sueldo, creo que no será suficiente para lo que necesitarás comprar-

Sin poder evitarlo, alcé las cejas en un gesto casi ofendido. Vaya, podía ser arrogante cuando quería.

-Bien- acepté casi molesta- Pero una vez divorciados ¿Todo lo que me hayas comprado se quedará contigo, verdad?-

-A menos que realmente desees lo contrario- se encogió de hombros- Sí, todo se queda conmigo-

-Perfecto- espeté mientras tomaba los papeles frente a mí y los colocaba en mi regazo- No quiero ni pienso quedarme con nada- fue mi turno de encogerme de hombros- Bastante harás con sacar a mi hermano de la cárcel-

Sabía que tal vez estaba pecando de mucho orgullo, pero si algo odiaba era abusar de la gente que me ayudaba y por supuesto, no ganarme las cosas por mi propio trabajo o esfuerzo. Además de eso, también era orgullosa.

Frente a mí, ahora fue el turno de Naruto de alzar las cejas, pero creyendo que lo más correcto sería no decir nada, se limitó a quedarse callado y mirarme con sus manos entrelazadas.

-Bien, Naruto- a pesar de ser ya la cuarta vez que decía su nombre debido a su insistencia a que lo "tuteara", aún me sentía extraña- Me dijiste también que me explicarías porqué necesitas una esposa de mentira durante tres meses- me acomodé en mi asiento- Y aún no he escuchado la historia-

Frente a mí, Naruto compuso una sonrisa torcida y arrellanándose más en su asiento se cruzó de brazos para mirarme fijamente.

-¿Qué más hay que decir?- se encogió de hombros- La historia es tal cual la que te dije: un tío bastante cercano a la familia me dejó una herencia que no puedo cobrar si no tengo esposa- soltó un suspiro- Es una cláusula en la que establece que si estoy casado tres meses podré obtenerla, y como no tengo pensado casarme de verdad para hacerlo y tú necesitas un favor mío, recurrí a ti-

-¿Qué pasa si no te casas y no cumples la cláusula?-

-La herencia pasará a manos de mi primo Nagato Uzumaki . Del lado lejano de la familia- pareció pensar lo que iba a decir- Toda la herencia-

-¿Por qué necesitas la herencia si ya eres tan rico?-

La pregunta salió de mis labios antes de que pudiera detenerme a pensarla. Por supuesto, los ojos serenos de Naruto se abrieron por la sorpresa, y apenada por mi evidente indiscreción oprimí mis labios con fuerza y mis mejillas se encendieron.

De todas maneras ya había hecho la pregunta, y tenía mucha curiosidad por la respuesta.

-No la necesito, salvo quizás solo por las acciones de mi empresa, que es un pequeño porcentaje- el tono de Naruto fue algo incómodo- Es más bien un asunto de justicia-

-¿Justicia?-

-No puedo permitir que mi primo se quede con la herencia-

-¿Por qué?-

-Lo siento, Hinata. Pero creo que eso no lo contestaré- dijo tajante- Y creo que ya tienes suficientes respuestas-

Sin poder evitarlo, mis mejillas se encendieron aún más por la vergüenza.

-Lo siento-

-Está bien- dijo distraído, y ansioso, miró los documentos que tenía en la mano- Ahora ¿Vas a firmar?-

 **~Naruto POV~**

Sentado en mi sofá y con expresión que quería parecer paciente, miré a la mujer que frente a mí y sin mostrar el más mínimo indicio de desesperación, leía detenidamente el contrato como si no me tuviera enfrente.

Levantaba la cabeza solo unas cuantas veces para preguntar alguna duda, y de nuevo, volvía a su lectura sin dejar que la interrumpiera.

Y aunque tenía que admitir que estaba desesperado por ver una reacción de su parte, también estaba de lo más entretenido mientras la miraba leer. Para entonces, había notado ciertas expresiones recurrentes, como el ceño en su frente cuando no entendía algo, morder su carnoso labio inferior cuando se ponía nerviosa y menear la cabeza cuando se sentía agobiada.

Por supuesto, aquellas expresiones la hacían mucho más atractiva de lo que ya era.

En ese instante, levantó la cabeza por tercera vez.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos casados entonces?-

-Tres meses- respondí ladeando la cabeza- La cláusula establece que debemos estar casados al menos ese tiempo para que pueda cobrar la herencia, y una vez que lo haga, nos divorciaremos discretamente unos días después para no levantar habladurías-

-¿Hay alguna fecha límite para que te cases?-

-En menos de un mes- frente a mí, Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par- Por lo que nos casaremos en una semana-

Hinata soltó un gemido de sorpresa.

-¡Una semana!-

-Sé que es demasiado pronto, pero de todas formas no creo que necesitemos más tiempo- me encogí de hombros- Solo irán nuestros testigos y mi familia cercana, en tu caso, puedes invitar a tus padres y puedes inventar una excusa para tu hermano e invitar a algunos a los que no te importe engañar piadosamente-

-No invitaré a nadie, mis padres murieron cuando era niña y solo tengo a Neji. Tal vez invite a Ino-

Al oírla decir eso pude notar como se encogía en aquel sillón en el que estaba. Pero por educación decidí no decir nada.

-Me parece bien. Ya veremos que decirle a mi familia para excusarte-

Como única respuesta, Hinata sonrió de medio lado y siguió con su lectura mientras yo reprimía un gemido exasperado. Por Dios, podríamos estar aquí toda la noche de seguir así.

Decidiendo que mi paciencia había llegado a su límite, interrumpí su lectura.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tanto lees?- la llamé- ¿Por qué no firmas?-

Con una sonrisa de medio lado, Hinata alzó la mirada del documento y me miró serena desde su lugar para contestar.

-Porque no soy una idiota que firma cualquier documento importante sin leerlo, Señor Uzumaki, por eso- aquella respuesta me sorprendió, y volvía a hablarme de usted -Sé que accedí a casarme con usted por bienes separados y a fingir un matrimonio feliz frente a su familia y a quien tenga que demostrarlo, y que a cambio usted sacará a mi hermano de la cárcel- aquél tono seguro que tanto me gustaba -Pero no pienso firmar ningún documento en el que no venga expresado eso, y mucho menos ahora que tengo un antecedente como el de mi hermano en donde si firmo algo sin leerlo antes puedo terminar en la cárcel-

Durante unos instantes que parecieron eternos, nos limitamos a mirarnos mientras el ambiente se cargaba considerablemente, y sorprendido por esa respuesta, no pude responder nada.

Por supuesto, la mujer frente a mí tenía que rematar su increíble discurso.

-No soy estúpida-

-Buen punto, señorita Hyuga- tuve que conceder -Puedes leerlo todo lo que quieras, encontrarás que lo único que está ahí es lo que te dije ésta mañana-

-Lo sé, he terminado de leerlo- cerró el folder sin dejar de mirarme- Dijiste que te acompañaría a todos tus eventos sociales, ¿Para eso necesitaré el guardarropa?-

-Así es- asentí ligeramente- Lo tendrás aquí en casa, lo comenzaré a instalar mañana mismo-

Ante esa simple respuesta, Hinata abrió sus ojos de par en par como si hubiera dicho una grosería de lo más horrible.

-¿Qué has dicho?- cerró sus ojos como analizando la información -¿Eso quiere decir que viviremos juntos? Es decir…¿Viviré aquí contigo?-

-Por supuesto, Hinata- contuve las ganas de entornar los ojos -Necesito que la gente lo crea, sobre todo los que seguramente nos evaluarán para saber si es un matrimonio verdadero y no una farsa para poder cobrar la herencia. Para eso necesitamos hacerlo creíble, y creo que nadie lo creerá si nos casamos y tú te quedas viviendo sola en tu casa-

-Entonces…si viviré aquí…- indicó el lugar con su dedo índice -¿Eso significa que dormiremos en la misma…-

¡Bingo!. Ahí estaba la verdadera preocupación. Contuve las ganas de sonreír torcidamente y masajeé mi mandíbula con la mano para disimular mis ganas de reír.

Esa mujercita era una caja de sorpresas. Y me encantaba.

-No, dormiremos en habitaciones separadas-

-¿Y qué hay de…- se puso roja como un tomate, buscando las palabras- Tener…este…-

-Por supuesto no habrá intimidad alguna entre nosotros, no te preocupes-

Dije de inmediato, y agradecida tal vez de no tener que terminar la pregunta, Hinata soltó un largo suspiro y abrió sus ojos de nuevo para mirarme.

-Entonces ¿No sexo, verdad?-

Oprimí mis labios para reprimir mi enorme sonrisa.

-Nada de sexo- negué con la cabeza, y después la miré significativamente mientras sonreía -Aún cuando eso te decepcione-

Justo como lo imaginé, Hinata entornó los ojos y soltó un bufido exasperado ante mi arrogante respuesta.

No solía ser así, eso tenía que admitirlo, pero con ella era simplemente inevitable. Me encantaba ver como reaccionaba ante todo lo que le decía, y disfrutaba en extremo como su mente ingeniosa y su evidente carácter fuerte siempre salían al ataque con alguna contestación filosa.

Seguramente me tenía por un arrogante, altanero y prepotente como todos decían y pensaban de mí. Y aunque no quería que tuviera esa impresión de mí en aquellos momentos me la estaba pasando de lo lindo.

Probándola, estudiándola. Retándola.

Pero contrario a todo lo que pensaba y después de unos segundos, cambió su expresión de fastidio por una de alivio, y pude ver un amago de sonrisa en sus labios mientras me miraba.

-Gracias-

Un agradecimiento que no necesitaba más palabra que esa. Sabía a que se refería.

Y antes de poder responder, Hinata tomó la pluma que se encontraba abierta encima de la mesita y abriendo el folder en sus piernas, firmó los tres espacios del contrato que requerían su firma.

Sin titubeos.

-Bien, Naruto- cerró el folder y me miró- El trato está cerrado-

 **~Hinata POV~**

No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, y sin embargo estaba hecho. Había firmado el bendito contrato prenupcial, había accedido a casarme con él en una semana.

El trato estaba hecho, y ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Perfecto- frente a mí, Naruto ladeó la cabeza- Es un buen trato, Hinata. Los dos saldremos beneficiados-

Aquella vez, Naruto me dedicó su brillante sonrisa de medio lado y sin poder evitarlo sonreí junto con él. El hombre podía ser un arrogante y un pesado, pero en algunas ocasiones podía ser bastante tolerable e incluso simpático.

Además quería creer que tenía razón, y que al firmar aquél papel no había cometido una reverenda estupidez. O el peor error de mi vida.

-Me alegro- ladeé mi cabeza- Espero interpretar bien mi papel de esposa abnegada y enamorada-

Frente a mí, Naruto se arrellanó en el sofá y sonrió aún más. Esa sonrisilla torcida que al parecer le encantaba usar.

-Abnegada no sé, no eres del tipo para nada- sus ojos llamearon- Pero lo de enamorada, estoy seguro que no habrá problema-

De nuevo tuve que entornar los ojos y soltar un bufido exasperado. Al hombre no se le escapaba una oportunidad para hacer sus comentarios arrogantes, y aunque al principio me habían resultado insoportables, después de una charla más o menos normal, resultaban algo graciosos.

Sin más remedio que sonreír, miré el enorme reloj en la pared a mi lado y abrí mis ojos de par en par.

-¡Es tardísimo!- me levanté de mi lugar como un resorte- Tengo que irme-

Como un caballero, una faceta que había notado estaba muy arraigada en él, se levantó lentamente de su asiento y sonrió con amabilidad.

-No puedo dejar que te vayas sola a tu casa ¿Has venido en coche?-

-No, lo dejé en mi casa. No conocía bien la dirección y he tomado un taxi-

-Bien, te llevaré a tu casa-

-No es necesario- lo corté de inmediato, algo asustada de ir en un coche a solas con él- Puedo pedir un taxi-

-Pero…-

-En serio, no pasa nada- lo corté de nuevo sonriente, y comencé a caminar a la salida- Lo pediré en la recepción y llegaré bien a casa-

Ante mi insistencia, Naruto no tuvo más remedio que aceptar y lo miré contener el aliento mientras aspiraba profundamente y me miraba casi receloso, prueba de que no le gustaba ceder en nada. Al parecer, el hombre estaba acostumbrado a tener el control de todo en su vida, y aquella negativa ponía a prueba su instinto controlador y mandón.

-De acuerdo-

Para entonces ya estábamos frente a las puertas de su ascensor. Durante largos segundos que parecieron una eternidad, nos miramos fijamente mientras esperaba a que las puertas se abrieran y de nuevo, el ambiente antes relajado se volvió tenso y cargado.

De una manera fuerte pero agradable, y tuve que ignorar el cosquilleo que sentí en mi bajo vientre al verlo esbozar una ligera sonrisa amable y ver sus ojos brillantes. Maldición, ¿Qué me pasaba?

-Buenas noches, Naruto- en una arrebato de algo, le di un beso en la mejilla y él me miró con sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Buenas noches, Hinata- dijo parpadeando y después recobró compostura -Mañana pasaré a recogerte a tu casa a las nueve y media de la mañana, ponte el mejor vestido de día que tengas en tu guardarropa-

Fue mi turno de abrir mis ojos de par en par.

-¿Qué?- meneé la cabeza confundida y algo asustada -¿Para qué?-

Frente a mí, Naruto sonrió de nuevo de medio lado.

-Mañana tendremos la primera prueba de fuego de toda esta farsa, Hinata- sonrió aún más -Mañana te llevaré a conocer a mi familia-

.

.

.

 **Continuará...**

 **Y bien... ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? Kyyyaaa se puede sentir la tensión sexual de ambos jajajaja nos leemos luego nenes**

 ***Nota: Estoy actualizando desde mi cel y pues si es algo difícil ya que al escribir cinco o seis mil palabras la memoria RAM de mi cel se satura y hace que se trabe y pues tengo que subir los caps en partes y luego unirlas con Copypaste xD y pues si es muy diferente a hacerlo en la compu y obvio es mas complicado asi que pido disculpas si notan algunas faltas ortográficas y sin mas me despido :) chaito.**


	3. Familia

**¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están mis queridos lectores? Aquí esta ya el tercer capitulo de esta hermosa historia :) **VOY A ACLARAR QUE ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE** La autora de la historia original es FER HIGURASHI y yo solo adapté la historia al NH, sin más que decir los dejo leer ;) los leo al final nenes.**

 ***Disclaimer***

 **Los personajes de Naruto son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capítulo 3°: Familia

 **~~Hinata POV~~**

Mucho más tarde esa misma noche y tumbada en mi cama, di media vuelta de nuevo para acomodarme sin éxito alguno. Al paso que iba no dormiría en toda la noche, y mañana necesitaba estar presentable.

Tampoco es como que tuviera muchas esperanzas de hacerlo, así que daba igual.

No después de todo lo que había pasado ese día, y del giro de acontecimientos tan raros en mi vida, en menos de veinticuatro horas.

La diferencia de anoche es que ahora por fin tenía la certeza de que mi hermano saldría de la cárcel, y claro, tenía que casarme con el guapísimo magnate y jefe de mi jefe, Naruto Uzumaki.

Me estremecí sin remedio al pensarlo.

Sabía que sería una simple farsa entre nosotros, sin embargo, fingir ante todos los demás no me tranquilizaba para nada. Mucho menos cuando gente tan cercana a él sería testigo de esa mentira, como por ejemplo su familia.

A la que mañana mismo conocería en un almuerzo familiar.

-Genial- susurré frustrada, colocando mi brazo encima de mi frente y rodando de nuevo hasta quedar boca arriba.

Ahora sí no podría dormir en toda la noche.

Con una mueca de frustración, recordé la corta pero intensa conversación telefónica que había tenido con Ino nada más llegara a casa, así como los gritos de emoción y asombro de mi amiga mientras le contaba todo.

De acuerdo a lo que me había dicho, Naruto tenía una familia a la que adoraba y que era bastante unida. Dos padres, Minato y Kushina Namikaze Uzumaki, a los que amaba; un hermano de sangre con tres hijos, y una hermana con dos. Por supuesto, la familia incluía a las familias de sus hermanos y a los amigos más cercanos, que eran los Uchiha y que también eran un montón.

Todos ellos muy ricos, y por supuesto, a todos los conocería mañana.

Moría de los nervios.

Estaba segura que aún en el caso de que mi matrimonio con Naruto fuera real estaría asustada, por supuesto que en mi caso estaba aterrada. ¿Cómo iba a fingir frente a toda esa gente que era la feliz y enamorada prometida de Naruto?

Peor aún ¿Cómo haríamos para hacerles creer que todo era real y que no sospecharan de la herencia?

-Ay por Dios-

Incapaz de pensar más en lo mismo y muerta de cansancio, me acomodé de lado y cerré los ojos para seguir durmiendo.

.

.

.

Esa mañana estaba terminando de acomodar mi cabello frente al espejo de mi sala cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Nerviosa, miré el reloj a mi lado y solté un largo suspiro. Las nueve y media de la mañana. Era él.

-Bien, Hinata- le sonreí a la mujer del espejo- ¡Aquí vamos!-

Y con esa última expresión para infundirme valor, tomé mi bolso que se encontraba en la mesita y me acerqué a la puerta con pasos seguros. Cuando la abrí, los ojos azules que me habían perseguido toda la noche me miraron suavemente para después abrirse con ligereza.

-Estás…- comenzó a susurrar y después pareció recomponerse- Estás guapísima-

Sonreí satisfecha. Para ese día había escogido un vestido corto en color azul y algo entallado que marcaba mis curvas. De tirantes finos, tela suave y a mitad de muslo, el vestido lo había complementado con mis sandalias de tacón alto y tiras en los tobillos, mi cabello recogido en una coleta y un maquillaje suave.

Al parecer, el hombre frente a mí lo aprobaba y mucho.

Sonriendo por fuera, lo dejé admirarme de arriba abajo y me felicité internamente.

-Gracias- ladeé mi cabeza- Tú tampoco estás nada mal-

Con sus pantalones de vestir en color negro, su camisa blanca a medio abotonar en el pecho y por fuera del pantalón y su cabello acomodado de forma rebelde, Naruto era el hombre ideal para cualquier mujer físicamente hablando, y eso por supuesto me incluía a mí.

Claro que me había quedado corta en palabras, pero no pensaba decirle que parecía modelo de revista de edición primavera. Frente a mí, Naruto se encogió de hombros y con una simple sonrisa de medio lado se hizo a un lado para ofrecerme el brazo.

-¿Vamos?-

Tomando una larga bocanada de aire, abrí mis ojos y enrosqué mi brazo sobre el suyo.

-Vamos-

El trayecto por las calles de la ciudad a la casa de los padres de Naruto fue sereno y tranquilo. Él por su parte parecía pensar en muchísimas cosas mientras conducía y yo no podía sentirme más agobiada ante la idea de lo que venía y el hecho de estar en un Ferrari último modelo descapotable y con asientos de piel.

-¿Cómo es tu familia?- le pregunté en algún momento para romper el silencio.

-Pues somos una familia algo grande, ya incluye a otras familias- se encogió de hombros- Mis padres, Minato y Kushina. Mi hermano Menma está casado con Ayame, tienen tres hijos: Itsuki de cinco, Naori de tres y Shin de uno. Mi hermana Karin tiene dos: Ren y Ruki, gemelos de dos años; y está casada con Siguetzu-

-Vaya- sonreí de medio lado- Muchos sobrinos pequeños-

A mí lado, Naruto sonrió de medio lado y pude darme cuenta que tal como Ino me había dicho, los quería mucho.

-Muchísimos. Así que, como el único soltero, entenderás la presión a la que estoy sometido para que me case- volteó a mirarme y sonrió aún más- Te van a adorar por ese simple hecho, así que no te preocupes-

Como única respuesta solo atiné a sonreír aún más e intentar controlarme para no bajarme del coche en movimiento. Al darme cuenta del tamaño de la familia no podía hacer más que aterrarme el saber que tenía que mentirle a más gente de la que imaginaba.

-¿Estará ahí?...- me atreví a preguntar en algún momento- ¿Tu primo Nagato?-

-No- fue su única respuesta mientras se encogía de hombros- Digamos que ese lado de los Uzumaki son los...reservados de la familia. No asisten a ningún evento familiar a menos que sea necesario-

No contesté. Por lo que había escuchado por Ino e inferido por las expresiones de Naruto sobre ellos, los "otros" Uzumaki eran una familia elitista y bastante celosa de los suyos. Y al parecer, Nagato era el peor de todos.

-De todas maneras, Nagato se enterará de alguna forma sobre ti- sonrió de medio lado- Me encantará ver su cara cuando eso pase-

Como única respuesta yo solo atiné a sonreír y volví a mirar al frente.

Cuando por fin llegamos a uno de los barrios más caros y alejados de la ciudad y entramos por la reja principal, supe que estábamos muy cerca. A diferencia de las grandes casas del centro de la ciudad, en aquél lugar los terrenos tenían además enormes jardines que las del centro no tenían, haciéndolas aún más majestuosas e imponentes.

Sorprendida por lo que veía contuve el aliento mientras avanzábamos en el carro y admiraba todo a mí alrededor.

-Bien, llegamos-

Por supuesto nos detuvimos frente a la reja de la casa más grande de todo el barrio y Naruto se acercó al intercomunicador.

-Mario, ya llegué hombre- sonrió- No me tengas afuera mucho tiempo porque hace un calor de los mil demonios-

-¡Señor Naruto!- contestó la voz de un hombre mayor- Lo esperábamos, era el único que faltaba- la reja se abrió de par en par- Adelante-

-Gracias Mario-

Sonriendo de medio lado, Naruto puso el auto en marcha de nuevo y finalmente estuvimos en el jardín principal de la residencia Uzumaki. Que como todo lo que había visto estas últimas horas, era extremadamente lujosa, asquerosamente grande y por supuesto costosa.

Rodeamos la gigantesca fuente de la entrada y por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a un montón de gente sentada en una gigante mesa en el jardín trasero. Cabezas castañas, negras, rubias y pelirrojas. De todo un poco.

Su familia se encontraba almorzando ya.

Me puse peor.

-Bien, Hinata- me llamó Naruto en cuanto estacionamos en la entrada- Bienvenida a la residencia Uzumaki-

Incapaz de decir algo coherente, esperé a que Naruto bajara y rodeara el auto para abrir mi puerta. Y como entendiendo que no podría mantenerme en pie yo sola, tomó mi mano y la aferró con fuerza para ayudarme a bajar mientras uno de los criados tomaba sus llaves para estacionar el auto.

-Buenos días, señor Uzumaki-

Saludó el mayordomo con calidez para después dirigirme una mirada amable y suave.

-Buenos días, Mario- sonrió Naruto, aferrando aún más mi mano- Esta es la señorita Hinata Hyuga-

-Buenos días, señorita, encantado-

-Igualmente- logré decir sonriente.

-Bien- sin preguntar o decir más, Mario nos señaló la puerta- Su familia está afuera esperándolo, si gustan pasar por favor-

A mí lado, Naruto volteó a mirarme con calidez y sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Te gustaría conocer la casa ahora, cariño?-

¡Cariño! Exclamó mi conciencia sorprendida, y justo en ese momento me di cuenta de la manera en la que Naruto me miraba. Entonces lo entendí y tomé una bocanada de aire internamente. Al parecer la operación "finge amor y conquista a todos" estaba en marcha.

Y era momento de interpretar mi papel.

-En realidad, amor- me pegué a él y sonreí como idiota enamorada- Creo que podría conocerla más tarde, por ahora quiero conocer a tu familia-

Sorprendido ante mi actuación pero sin decir nada, Naruto alzó las cejas y me tomó por la cintura sin dejar de mirarme. El contacto fue alucinante, y por un momento tuve que reprimir mis ganas de pegarme más a él. Y no porque tuviera que fingirlo.

-De acuerdo, lo que tú gustes- dejó de mirarme para encontrar sus ojos con un sorprendido Mario- Iremos por el jardín Mario, gracias-

-Señor- y con un simple movimiento de cabeza, Mario nos dejó solos para comenzar nuestro recorrido por el jardín.

Del brazo de Naruto sin saber cómo controlarme, comencé a respirar profundamente mientras apretaba mi mano a su fuerte brazo. A mí lado, Naruto sonrió con algo de burla y tensó su brazo para mirarme de reojo.

-Lo hiciste perfecto, ahora tranquila- dijo sereno- Viene la parte difícil, estoy seguro que lo harás excelente-

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero antes de poder responder Naruto se detuvo de golpe y yo tuve que mirar al frente en la dirección en la que él veía.

Y frente a nosotros, más de una docena de cabezas nos miraron curiosas desde la enorme mesa. Contuve una maldición y tragué grueso mientras me obligaba a calmarme. Maldición, habíamos llegado más rápido de lo que pensaba.

La primera en levantarse fue una guapa mujer de cortos cabellos rojizos.

-¡Naruto! ¡Hermanito! ¡Qué bueno que llegas!-

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, Naruto se alejó de mí un poco para abrazar efusivamente a su hermana y cargarla en el proceso mientras le plantaba un fuerte beso en la sien. Una vez separados, Karin me miró sorprendida durante unos instantes que parecieron eternos para después sonreír de oreja a oreja.

Sorprendida pero complacida, una combinación extraña.

-Hola, soy Karin- me dio un ligero abrazo bastante cálido para después tomarme por los hombros y mirarme- ¿Y tú eres…?-

-Hinata Hyuga, encantada- sonreí de vuelta, algo ofuscada por la calidez- Y soy…-

A mí lado y antes de que pudiera responder, Naruto volvió a tomarme por la cintura para pegarme a él y me dirigió una mirada suave pero que escondía un brillo de advertencia. Él se encargaría.

-Ya lo hago yo, cariño, tranquila- con ese último susurro, miró al frente y a la mesa donde toda su familia nos miraba expectante- Familia, les presento a Hinata Hyuga, mi novia-

Las miradas sorprendidas de todos los presentes no se hicieron de esperar.

-Quien precisamente ayer aceptó casarse conmigo- me dio un beso en la sien- Así que…- miró de nuevo a la mesa- En realidad, les presento a mi prometida-

Frente a nosotros, más de una docena de personas dejó caer su mandíbula y nos miró con ojos abiertos de par en par.

.

.

 **~~Naruto POV~~**

Durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos, mi familia se quedó boquiabierta sin pronunciar palabra. En la cabecera de la mesa y abrazados por la cintura, Hinata y yo nos limitamos a esperar a que alguien rompiera el silencio y dijera algo ya.

Por supuesto, Karin fue quien lo rompió.

-¿Pro…- miró a todos en la mesa y después a nosotros- ¿Prometida?-

-Así es, hermanita- sonreí- Esta mujer…- la miré como si no existiera algo más en el mundo- Esta hermosa mujer aceptó casarse conmigo ayer, así que estamos comprometidos-

-¿En…- la voz de Menma a mí lado me hizo verlo- ¿En serio, Naruto? ¿Te casas?-

-Así es, hermano- sonreí con autosuficiencia- Y queríamos que ustedes fueran los primeros en saberlo-

-Pero…- comenzó Karin de nuevo- ¿Tan pronto?- nos miró como si estuviera viendo un espejismo- Quiero decir…tan…repentino-

Y así como Karin comenzó la tensión en la mesa, su grito de alegría fue el que la rompió.

-¡Wow! ¡Felicidades!- nos abrazó con fuerza- ¡Que felicidad! ¡Enhorabuena!-

En aquél momento, la tensión y silencio de la mesa comenzó a calmarse un poco mientras mi madre y mi padre se levantaban y comenzaban a caminar hacia nosotros y todos en la mesa comenzaban a cuchichear con sonrisas y a mirarnos con ojos brillantes.

Al parecer estaba dando resultado. Y no me sorprendía.

Sabía que no sería difícil que lo creyeran. Con lo independiente que era, no les sorprendería que nunca les hubiera presentado a Hinata hasta que formalizara algo con ella.

Jamás les había presentado a ninguna novia a parte de Shion, así que la idea de que Hinata fuera mi novia podría ser bastante factible dado que nunca compartía mi vida sentimental con ellos. Eso aunado al deseo casi obsesivo de mi familia porque me casara por fin para no terminar solo, fue todo lo que se necesitó para que la mesa prorrumpiera en felicitaciones, gritos y abrazos de felicitación.

Además de que Hinata estaba actuando tal y como había esperado que actuara en su papel de novia enamorada. O incluso aún mejor.

Y maldición, estaba tan hermosa y era tan dulce que estaba seguro que conquistaría a todos en la mesa en un santiamén.

-Felicitaciones, hijo- sentí el abrazo de mi padre y lo devolví con fuerza- Me da mucho gusto-

A nuestro lado, mi madre tomó a Hinata por la cabeza y le plantó un ligero pero cálido beso en la mejilla.

-Bienvenida a la familia, Hinata- sonrió en cuanto se separó de ella- Y mucho gusto, también-

-Lo mismo digo señora, y gracias-

Después de aquello, todos los que estaban en la mesa arrastraron a Hinata en una ola de ligeros abrazos y por supuesto presentaciones, y yo me vi arrastrado por un interrogatorio por parte de mis hermanos. Por toda la mesa, Hinata pasó de Ayame a Siguetzu, de mi padre a Menma, hasta mis sobrinos que la miraban entre curiosos y divertidos.

Esa mañana también estaban a la mesa Mikoto y Fukaku, los padres de Sasuke, eran tan allegados a la familia que prácticamente pertenecían a ella.

Y por supuesto, mi mejor amigo Sasuke estaba al final, mirando a Hinata como si fuera un espejismo y luego a mí con ojos desorbitados.

En algún momento le devolví la mirada y con una suave sonrisa di a entender que en efecto y contrario a lo que él pensaba, Hinata había accedido a ayudarme en la farsa.

Finalmente y después de montones de abrazos, felicitaciones y algunos gritos, Hinata terminó de nuevo a mi lado y volví a tomarla por la cintura para pegarla a mí.

A mi lado, Hinata alzó una ceja inquisitiva y sonrió casi burlona. De acuerdo, tal vez no tenía que hacer eso, pero no había podido evitarlo. Desde que lo hiciera minutos atrás, la sensación de sus suaves curvas pegadas a mí cuerpo, así como el tacto de su piel por encima del ligero vestido habían resultado simplemente alucinantes y para entonces estaba seguro que utilizaría cualquier excusa para hacerlo en un futuro.

Antes de pensar en algo más, mi amigo se acercó a nosotros hasta que lo tuvimos frente a frente.

-Mucho gusto, Hinata y felicidades- tomó su mano y le plantó un beso- Sasuke Uchiha-

A mí lado, Hinata sonrió encantada y apenada y yo contuve las ganas de soltar un bufido exasperado ante su payasada.

-Encantada, Señor Uchiha-

-Llámame Sasuke. Por favor-

-De acuerdo- Hinata sonrió- Sasuke-

Y antes de poder seguir con la conversación, mi querida pero intensa hermanita apareció a un lado de nosotros y tomando a Hinata por el brazo la alejó de mí de golpe.

-¡Ven, Hinata! Te mostraremos la casa!- sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras tiraba de ella- ¡Te va a encantar!-

A mí lado, Hinata giró su cabeza para mirarme y mordiendo su labio inferior, me dirigió una mirada de súplica mientras se veía arrastrada sin remedio por mi hermana a la casa. Como única respuesta yo solo atiné a soltar un ligero bufido exasperado, y dirigiéndole una mirada tranquilizadora que le indicaba que la rescataría en cuanto pudiera, las miré alejarse mientras Sasuke se colocaba a mí lado, se apoyaba de mi hombro y miraba en la misma dirección.

-Así que…- escuché su voz serena -¿Ella es la que va a estar viviendo bajo tu mismo techo por tres meses?-

-Sí-

-¿Sin nada de sexo?-

Sonreí de medio lado.

-Nada-

A mí lado, Sasuke soltó una ligera carcajada para darme una palmada en la espalda mientras mirábamos a Karin y Hinata desaparecer dentro de la casa.

-Buena suerte con eso, amigo-

.

.

Quince minutos más tarde decidí que era momento de rescatar a Hinata de la incesante charla de mi hermanita y por supuesto, salvarla del posible interrogatorio al que sería expuesta una vez que Karin viera la oportunidad.

Amaba a mi hermana, pero cuando se lo proponía podía ser una verdadera molestia dispuesta a todo por conseguir información. Y sinceramente no tenía idea si Hinata estaba preparada para eso.

En realidad, no habíamos conversado sobre cuáles serían nuestras historias al momento de hablar sobre "nosotros". No habíamos dicho nada sobre que diríamos respecto al "cómo", "dónde" y "cuándo" nos habíamos conocido, y darme cuenta de eso hasta ahora no ayudaba nada. Frustrado ante mi reverenda estupidez, abrí la puerta trasera y entré a la casa.

Cuando entré a la sala no pude evitar fruncir el ceño al darme cuenta que Hinata estaba en todo menos en problemas.

Sentadas muy juntas en el largo sofá de la sala y mirando algo entre sus piernas, Karin apuntaba algunas cosas mientras hablaba rápidamente y Hinata sonreía ligeramente.

Me acerqué aún más, ellas aún inconscientes de mi presencia.

-¡Y mira! ¡Aquí está en su primera fiesta de Halloween! ¡Vestido de zorro!-

Después distinguí mejor y el color se me fue del rostro al darme cuenta que lo que miraban era nada más y nada menos que mi álbum de fotos de la infancia.

Maldición, Karin.

-Yo aún me encontraba en el hospital, pero mamá puede contarte historias muy buenas de ese día!-

Sin decir nada, Hinata alzó la vista para sonreírle con timidez y dándose cuenta de mi presencia me miró con sus serenos ojos perlados. Al parecer había salido sana y salva de las preguntas de mi hermana.

-¡Hola hermanito!- exclamó Karin en cuanto me paré frente a ellas- Estaba contándole a Hinata algunas cosas sobre ti, ¡la tenías muy desinformada!-

Sonreí de medio lado. No tenía idea.

-Esos detalles preferí reservarlos para evitar hacer el ridículo- entorné los ojos y Hinata sonrió- Aunque para eso te tengo a ti, hermanita-

Soltando una suave y fresca carcajada, Karin se levantó de su lugar y me plantó un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Qué bueno que lo sabes, Naruto- ladeó la cabeza y yo solté un bufido- Bueno, creo que dejaré de hacer mal tercio y saldré a ver cómo está Siguetzu con los niños- bajó la mirada hacia Hinata- Te dejo en buenas manos, Hinata-

Me dio otro ligero beso en la mejilla y con un guiño travieso de su ojo salió de la sala para dejarnos completamente solos. En el mismo instante que estuvimos a solas, Hinata soltó un largo suspiro cansado y yo la miré con una mueca.

-¿Cómo salió todo?- me senté a su lado- ¿Te preguntó algo? ¿Intentó sacar información?-

-Intentó- sonrió de medio lado y cerró el álbum de fotos- Pero de alguna manera logré zafarme de sus preguntas y nos limitamos a que me mostrara la casa y me hablara sobre ti, para evitar hablar de nosotros- me mostró el álbum sonriente- Así que la culpable de que ahora sepa todos tus secretos de infancia soy solo yo. Lo siento-

Sin poder evitarlo sonreí de medio lado y me relajé al instante. En definitiva no me había equivocado al creer que ella era la indicada para lo que estábamos haciendo. Esa mujer era inteligente y bastante astuta.

Hermosa, decidida e inteligente. Eso me gustaba. Y me gustaba bastante.

-Excelente- me recargué en el respaldo- Debí haberte advertido sobre Karin y sobre todo ponernos de acuerdo sobre qué historia decir cuando te hicieran preguntas. Así que yo lo siento-

-Está bien- se encogió de hombros- Yo tampoco lo pensé, además no he dicho nada que la hiciera sospechar. En realidad en cuanto le pedí que me hablara sobre ti lo ha hecho encantada. Te quiere mucho-

-Y yo a ella- sonreí- Puede ser una pesadilla, pero es mi hermana. Mi familia-

Mi respuesta no le sorprendió en lo mas mínimoy solo esbozó una dulce sonrisa con aire de melancolía.

-Te entiendo perfectamente-

Hinata me miró fijamente y no dijo ya nada hasta que el silencio se apoderó de todo, y yo la miré de igual forma. Al parecer iba a decir algo mas pero meneando la cabeza ligeramente, pareció desechar la idea y cambió de tema.

-Así que…¿Un zorro, eh?-

Me dijo a manera de reto, refiriéndose a esa foto en donde, con solo tres años de edad, llevaba traje completo y una enorme cola y orejas como disfraz de Halloween. Sonriendo de medio lado algo apenado, me encogí de hombros y entorné los ojos en un gesto de exasperación.

-Cuando creía en esas tonterías- entorné los ojos de nuevo- Cuando era un niño-

La miré de nuevo, y frente a mí, Hinata me miró de nuevo con aquellos profundos ojos perlados que las últimas horas me habían perseguido tanto dormido como despierto.

-Me gustó conocer al niño- dijo sonriente- Y no creo que sean tonterías-

Sin poder evitarlo abrí mis ojos ligeramente y la miré sin decir una sola palabra, maravillado. ¿Qué tenía esa mujer que con solo unas cuantas palabras me dejaba incapaz de responder?

De nuevo, el silencio nos embargó y nos envolvió en una burbuja extraña. Sentados ahí en el sofá de mi casa y frente a frente, el ambiente antes ligero se cargó de pronto, y callados y sin decir una sola palabra nos limitamos a mirarnos fijamente durante unos momentos que parecieron eternos.

Entonces ambos parecimos reaccionar. Aclarándonos la garganta casi de manera instantánea, yo meneé mi cabeza casi de manera imperceptible y Hinata se rascó la nuca distraída mientras dejaba el álbum a un lado de ella.

-Habrá que pensar en una historia para contar cuando hagan preguntas- me levanté del sofá para mirarla- ¿Vamos?-

Soltando un largo suspiro para armarse de valor, Hinata se levantó a mi lado y me miró.

-Vamos-

Y con esa simple respuesta, caminamos hasta la puerta para salir y fingir ante mi familia ser la tierna pareja de enamorados que no éramos.

 **~~Hinata POV~~**

Tres horas más tarde y después de un almuerzo delicioso y bastante abundante, los que quedábamos en el almuerzo nos encontrábamos desperdigados por el jardín. Y para esas alturas, me sentía tan a gusto conversando y conociendo a la familia Uzumaki que el miedo inicial que había tenido había quedado en el olvido.

Hasta ahora había conversado de todo un poco con cada uno de los miembros de la familia de Naruto, de una infinidad de temas posibles. Con Menma, Ayame, Siguetzu, Karin, la maternal Kushina y el gracioso de Minato, e incluso con Sasuke habíamos tenido una infinidad de pláticas que habían girado en torno a mí. Desde mi infancia, mi familia, mi carrera y por supuesto, mi falsa relación con Naruto. Por supuesto que no di lujo de detalle sobre mi vida y solo me limité a responder lo más indispensable.

Para entonces, Naruto y yo habíamos planeado que decir y de manera excelente habíamos dado nuestra versión de los hechos, coincidiendo en todo. Para evitar errores o cambios en la historia, habíamos decidido decir que nos habíamos conocido en una fiesta del trabajo en donde habían asistido todos los altos mandos de la empresa, y que como jefa del departamento de Finanzas había estado ahí.

Algo simple y sin chiste. Nada de la historia de amor romántica y apasionada que al parecer esperaban.

Y que no podíamos darles cuando Naruto y yo ni siquiera estábamos enamorados.

En todo el tiempo que había estado ahí, las pláticas, las risas y sobre todo la amabilidad y calidez de la familia Uzumaki me había sorprendido y envuelto por completo. Cuando había conocido a Naruto su carácter algo autoritario y actitud fría me habían llevado a pensar que había crecido en una familia así, y darme cuenta de que me había equivocado me había sorprendido bastante.

Así como también me había sorprendido darme cuenta que el magnate empresario Naruto Uzumaki no era tan frío, calculador y prepotente como aparentaba.

Con aquel pensamiento en mente miré al frente para mirar a Naruto quien, con su camisa arremangada, descalzo y con el cabello revuelto de tanto correr, jugaba con Itsuki, Naori y Ren como si fuera uno más de ellos.

Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí de medio lado y solté una ligera risita.

-¿Puede ser como un niño cuando se lo propone, verdad?-

Escuché la suave voz de Kushina a mi lado, y sonriendo aún más, la miré unos instantes y de nuevo a Naruto.

-Jamás lo habría creído- me encogí de hombros- Pero parece que sí-

-Siempre fue un niño tierno, pero con su trabajo se volvió algo frío y serio. Muchas personas no suelen verlo de esa manera- confesó Kushina sonriendo con amor al ver la escena- Eres la primera mujer que trae a casa ¿Sabías?-

Aquella revelación me dejó helada y sin poder evitarlo, abrí mis ojos de par en par sin creer lo que decía. De acuerdo a Ino y todo lo que me había contado sobre él, a sus veintiocho años Naruto tenía una lista impresionante de mujeres. Desde novias informales hasta amantes bastante recurrentes, Naruto Uzumaki se conocía por ser un soltero mujeriego que podía tener y había tenido a cuanta mujer quisiera en su cama, sin problema alguno.

Y al parecer por lo que Kushina acababa de decirme, lo único que había tenido con ellas había sido una aventura. Sexo. Nada más.

Ahora entendía porque no tenía a ninguna candidata para casarse, y por supuesto, porque había decidido recurrir a una extraña para llevar a cabo esa farsa del matrimonio.

Reprimí una mueca de molestia al darme cuenta del hecho.

En aquél momento y antes de poder decir algo, Karin se colocó a un lado de nosotras y se unió a nuestra conversación.

-Bueno, aparte de Shion, pero ella es amiga de la familia así que no es lo mismo- se encogió de hombros como si el nombre le causara repulsión- Ella prácticamente creció junto a nosotros y se la pasaba aquí los fines de semana-

Me había perdido. ¿Shion? ¿Quién rayos era Shion?

Extrañada ante lo que acababa de decirme, volteé a mirar a Karin que seguía con su mueca de disgusto y a Kushina quien a su lado, la miraba reprobatoriamente.

-¿Shion?-

A mi lado, una sorprendida Karin abrió sus ojos de par en par.

-¿No te contó sobre ella?- parpadeó repetidamente - Bueno, creo que lo entiendo, la muy maldita lo dejó plantado con todo y anillo de compromiso-

A nuestro lado, fue el turno de Kushina de abrir los ojos de par en par y miró a su hija con mirada severa. Al parecer Karin era no solo intensa sino también sincera y directa. Igualita que su hermano.

-¡Karin!-

-¿Qué, mamá? Es la verdad- se encogió de hombros- Shion fue su novia formal, y la única que le conocimos, e incluso se comprometieron-

Tal vez fue por la mirada de Kushina, o la complicidad con la que Karin comenzó a hablarme en voz baja, pero Naruto dejó de jugar con sus sobrinos para caminar hacia nosotras y de inmediato, sentí su fuerte presencia acercándose casi de manera peligrosa.

-Shion lo dejó destrozado, y llegué a pensar que no volvería a estar con nadie- sonrió de oreja a oreja- Pero aquí estás-

Y con ese último comentario, Karin guardó silencio mientras me dejaba procesar la información y Naruto estaba frente a nosotras con una sonrisa pero mirada de alerta. De nuevo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, enroscó su brazo en mi cintura y me pegó a él para mirarme fijamente.

Y en ese momento, supe que además de fingir, me estaba advirtiendo algo.

-Hola- saludó suavemente, después miró a su mamá y a Karin -¿De qué tanto están hablando?-

El silencio sepulcral en el que nos habíamos sumido se rompió por Karin quien, con una sonrisa enorme, juntó sus manos emocionada al vernos.

-¡Nada importante, hermanito! Solo comentábamos que nos encanta la parejita que hacen-

Al parecer Naruto creyó aquello y entornando los ojos, soltó un bufido exasperado y sonrió de medio lado. Mostrándole la lengua en un gesto mimado de hermanita menor, Karin pareció tener una brillante idea y tomando su cámara fotográfica de la mesa detrás de ella- con la que había tomado miles de fotos con la nueva integrante de la familia-, nos miró con ojos brillantes y emocionados.

-Y de hecho, creo que no estaría mal un beso para la cámara- apuntó la cámara en dirección a nosotros- Muestren un poco de amor, están muy tensos-

Cómo única respuesta yo solo atiné a abrir mis ojos de par en par y tragué saliva nerviosa. Aquello tenía que ser una broma.

En mi cintura sentí la mano de Naruto tensarse por completo y reprimí mis ganas de subir los ojos y mirarlo de manera suplicante para que nos sacara de aquél pequeño aprieto.

-Karin, no seas tonta-

-¡Anden, solo un besito! ¡Uno para la cámara y ya!- miró a través de ella y pude escuchar las risas suaves de la familia, incluida la de Naruto- ¡No sean tan tímidos! ¡Vamos!-

Y aquella simple frase aunada a las risas de todos me hizo darme cuenta que no habría manera de escapar de aquello.

Resignada, reprimí las ganas de tomar una larga bocanada de aire y subí mi mirada para darme cuenta que Naruto ya me miraba desde antes. Una mirada que pedía permiso. Con un ligero y casi imperceptible movimiento de cabeza, le di la respuesta.

Y algo cambió en su mirada. Tensando aún más su brazo alrededor de mi cadera, Naruto me acercó a él tanto que nuestros cuerpos estuvieron casi pegados y yo contuve un gemido de sorpresa.

Entonces lentamente, muy lentamente, bajó la cabeza y en una suave caricia, sus labios se unieron a los míos en un beso.

La descarga que me recorrió de pies a cabeza fue instantánea.

Suaves, delicados y casi imperceptibles, los labios de Naruto acariciaron los míos ligeramente, su dulce aliento mezclándose con el mío mientras sus labios saboreaban los míos, y los míos descubrían los suyos. Corto y suave, pero intenso, jamás llegué a pensar que aquél simple roce bastara para transportarme a otro lugar en donde su familia había desaparecido.

Donde solo estábamos él y yo mientras nuestros labios se encontraban en esa corta caricia.

En algún momento escuché el conocido "clic" de la cámara.

Unos segundos. Eso fue todo.

Y luego, así como empezó y mucho antes de lo que había esperado, el beso terminó.

Soltando una larga exhalación contra mi boca, Naruto se alejó de mí hasta que finalmente se enderezó y abriendo mis ojos después de lo que pareció una eternidad, me encontré con su intensa y azulada mirada sobre mí. Su brazo aún en mi cintura.

El mundo volvió a aparecer.

-Bueno…- frente a nosotros, una confundida y sorprendida Karin miró la foto que tenía en la cámara y después a nosotros- Creo que eso ha sido…muy buen material para una foto-

Sin poder evitarlo me puse roja como un tomate al darme cuenta que todos los presentes nos miraban con aliento contenido y algo apenados, como si hubieran presenciado algo bastante íntimo. Como si hubieran presenciado un primer beso.

Después de todo eso había sido.

El único que sonreía burlonamente mientras meneaba la cabeza era Sasuke, y algo extrañada pero decidida a no darle importancia, meneé la cabeza y sonreí mientras intentaba recomponerme.

-¿No creen?-

Con aquella pregunta burlona, Karin volteó a mirar a todos los demás para obtener como respuesta un montón de risas que solo afirmaban lo que acababa de decir.

A mí lado y tieso como una roca, Naruto se alejó de mí y soltó un largo bufido exasperado mientras miraba a su hermana.

Y sintiendo mi cara arder mientras todos reían, yo solo me limité a quedarme callada y esperar que la vergüenza pasara.

Media hora más tarde y sentada en el asiento de piel del Ferrari de Naruto, miraba las calles de la ciudad pasar frente a mis ojos mientras un agradable silencio nos acompañaba en el camino.

Desde que saliéramos de casa de los Uzumaki no habíamos hablado demasiado, pero tampoco era como que nos incomodara. Por supuesto, no habíamos mencionado absolutamente nada sobre el beso, y al parecer era un tema que ninguno de los dos quería ni pensaba tocar.

Era mejor así.

Y aunque trataba de no pensar en ello, el recuerdo de ese beso se negaba a irse.

Frustrada conmigo misma y negada a soportar mis tormentosos pensamientos, solté un ligero bufido exasperado y giré mi rostro para ver a Naruto.

-Tu amigo, Sasuke- Naruto salió de su concentración- ¿Lo sabe, verdad? ¿Sabe que lo de nosotros es una farsa?-

Sin dejar de ver al frente, Naruto dio media vuelta en una esquina mientras entrábamos a mi vecindario.

-Sí, lo sabe- se encogió de hombros- A él normalmente le cuento todo, pero es el único-

-Ya veo- sonreí ligeramente y en un ataque de arrogancia, decidí agregar- Ino también es la única que lo sabe-

Como única respuesta, Naruto sonrió aún más y continuó manejando hasta entrar a mi calle.

-Nunca pensé que tu familia fuera tan grande- comenté para aligerar el ambiente- Y tan…colorida-

-Tal vez debí haberte advertido eso-

Ante su sonrisa de medio lado, yo solo pude imitarlo mientras pensaba en lo mucho que me había divertido y lo relajada que me había sentido en compañía de esa familia, cuando en realidad había esperado sentirme asustada y fuera de lugar mientras fingía algo que no era.

Y por supuesto, había conocido mucho más de Naruto Uzumaki, y ahora podía afirmar sorprendida que no era como parecía.

-Me divertí- dije simplemente, y Naruto frunció el ceño- Son increíbles, y te quieren mucho-

-Y ahora te quieren a ti, así que ha pasado la primera prueba, señorita Hyuga-

Mirándome con una sonrisa algo arrogante, Naruto detuvo el auto frente a mí casa y sin poder evitarlo, le devolví una sonrisa autosuficiente. Una vez fuera del auto, caminamos hasta la puerta de mi casa y una vez en la entrada, nos detuvimos para mirarnos.

En un acuerdo tácito de no mencionar nada sobre el beso de antes.

-Gracias por traerme- dije simplemente- En serio me divertí, Naruto-

Como única respuesta, Naruto se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia y acercándose unos pasos a mí, su mirada antes despreocupada cambió para convertirse en una más cargada.

-Gracias por aguantar a Karin, y sobre todo por fingir bastante bien tu papel de enamorada- se inclinó un poco para quedar a escasos centímetros de mi rostro- Te dije que no tendrías problema con eso-

Un suave susurro sensual que me dejo algo confundida.

Con un simple guiño coqueto de su ojo y sin darme tiempo a más, Naruto dio media vuelta para regresar a su carro mientras lo miraba boquiabierta en el umbral de la puerta, procesando las palabras que me acababa de decir.

Sin voltear en ningún momento, Naruto alzó su mano a manera de despedida y subió a su auto mientras yo solo atinaba a hacer un puchero frustrado.

¡Magnate arrogante! Gritó mi conciencia mientras lo miraba alejarse en su Volvo hasta que finalmente desapareció de mi vista.

Una vez sola y parada frente al umbral, solté un largo suspiro cansado y decidida a tirarme en mi cama y dormir todo lo que restaba del día, di media vuelta para cerrar la puerta detrás de mí.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente decidí ir a visitar a mi hermano.

Sentada en una de las mesas de la sala de visitas y algo intimidada, dejé que mis ojos vagaron por el lugar mientras esperaba. Las paredes oscuras, las pocas y pequeñas ventanas que dejaban entrar muy poca luz, las mesas y sillas viejas y maltratadas, y por supuesto, los enormes policías que custodiaban la puerta por donde entraban los presos.

Los delincuentes.

Por donde entraba mi hermano, cuando era inocente.

De manera casi involuntaria me estremecí con fuerza y reprimí las lágrimas. Ya no debía llorar más. Porque ahora estaba segura que Neji saldría de la cárcel, tal como Naruto me lo había prometido y firmado en un contrato que ni siquiera sabía que podía hacerse válido.

Un contrato que lo obligaba a responderme de esa manera. No había truco, no había trampas. Naruto sacaría a mí hermano de la cárcel, así que ahora lo único que había era esperanza y sobre todo buenas noticias para él.

Y en ese momento entró. Algo cansado, ojeroso y sobre todo frustrado, mi hermano, mi querido hermano entró a la salita y en cuanto sus ojos se toparon conmigo me miró de manera reprobatoria. Yo sabía que él odiaba que lo visitara, pues decía que ese no era lugar para una dama como yo, pero de todas maneras no pensaba en obedecerlo en aquella estupidez.

-¡Neji!- levantándome de mi lugar, corrí hasta él para abrazarlo con fuerza- ¡Oh hermano!-

-Hina…- susurró mientras me devolvía el abrazo- Mi pequeña y dulce hermanita-

Una vez separados y con lágrimas en los ojos, sonreímos y nos sentamos frente a frente en la deprimente mesa del lugar. Con una sonrisa compungida, Neji tomó mi mano sobre la mesa entre las suyas y me miró de nuevo seriamente.

-Linda…¿Qué haces aquí?- comenzó sereno- Ya te dije que no me gusta que vengas a…-

-Lo sé Neji, lo sé- lo interrumpí con una sonrisa- Pero es que tenía tan buenas noticias que tenía que venir a decírtelas cuanto antes-

-¿Buenas noticias?-

-Así es, hermano- sonreí aún más y acaricié su mano- Vine a decirte que muy pronto saldrás de aquí, en dos o tres meses, a más tardar-

Frente a mí, Neji abrió sus ojos de par en par y me miró como si hubiera perdido la razón.

-¿Cómo…- meneó la cabeza- ¿Qué dices, Hina?-

-Hay alguien que nos va a ayudar, Neji- lo miré serena para tranquilizarlo- Alguien que te sacará de aquí-

-¿Qué? ¿Pero quién?-

Tomé una larga bocanada de aire. Aún cuando había estado ensayándolo los últimos diez minutos, tuve que prepararme mentalmente para decir su nombre, que me salió de golpe.

-Naruto Uzumaki-

-¿Naruto Uzumaki?- completamente confundido, frunció el ceño- ¿Él Naruto Uzumaki? ¿El magnate millonario? ¿El dueño de la empresa para la que trabajas?-

-Así es, Neji-

Con un simple asentimiento de cabeza para confirmarlo, mi hermano me miró como si en serio estuviera completamente loca. Y aún faltaba la mejor parte.

-También, hay otra cosa que debo decirte- tomé una larga bocanada de aire- Me caso con él en una semana, Neji-

Como única respuesta, sus ojos perlados se abrieron de par en par.

 **Continuará...**

 **Oie khé jajajaja esa Karin es una loquisha xD que les pareció muchos personajes nuevos y se vienen más así que no dejen de leer esta hermosa historia nos leemos pronto ;) y espero algún RW apiadence de esta alma jajajajaja xD Sayonara!**


	4. ¿Marido y Mujer?

**Hola :) que tal todo, ya les traje el siguiente capitulo hoy no dire nada jajaja asi que a leer...¡Ah! mas que decir que ESTA FIC NO ME PERTENECE la autora de la historia original es FER HIGURASHI y yo solo adapte la historia a mi NaruHina hermoso :3**

 **DISCLAIMER...**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son obra y creacion de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capítulo 4°: ¿Marido y Mujer?

.

.

 **~~Hinata POV~~**

-¡Auch! ¡Ino!-

-Lo siento, ¡lo siento!- detrás de mí, Ino dejó los pasadores en mi cabello- Creo que será mejor que lo siga haciendo la estilista-

Sentada en una silla giratoria de cuero frente a un espejo en uno de los salones de belleza más costosos de toda la ciudad, miraba a la mujer frente a mí sin poder creer que fuera yo.

Después de una larga e intensa sesión de peinado y maquillaje ahora estaba lista para ponerme mi vestido blanco y ser la flamante novia del magnate millonario Naruto Uzumaki, con el que me casaría en menos de dos horas.

Una semana después, todo estaba listo para casarnos.

Tal como Naruto me había dicho, no había necesitado más tiempo y en menos de siete días había arreglado todo para que así fuera. Desde apartar mi lugar en ese salón de belleza, ordenar que uno de sus tantos choferes me llevara a comprar el vestido de mi elección y contratar al ministro, todo estaba listo. Nos casaríamos en el jardín de casa de sus padres y solo por el civil, en una ceremonia bastante sencilla y rápida.

Después de todo, no es como que hubiera mucho que celebrar.

Soltando un largo suspiro, me dejé caer en la silla detrás de mí completamente exhausta. Hoy era el día. Hoy me casaba con Naruto Uzumaki, fingiendo ser la novia enamorada e ilusionada que no era.

Los últimos días habían sido básicamente una pesadilla.

Por supuesto que una vez que Naruto me presentara a su familia y se hiciera pública la noticia de nuestra boda (algo que tenía que ser así para que fuera más creíble) la prensa no había hecho otra cosa que atosigarme los últimos días para interrogarme sobre el asunto, y por supuesto, que se sentía ser la "elegida" por el soltero más rico y codiciado para ser su esposa.

Sin poder evitarlo entorné mis ojos ante el recuerdo y solté un bufido. Si tan solo supieran.

Claro que para evitar el acoso a su futura "esposa" y tal vez evitar que dijera algo que pudiera delatar la farsa, Naruto había mandado a dos de sus mejores guardaespaldas a cuidarme durante los últimos días, siguiéndome a cada paso que daba a tal punto que para entonces sentía que me faltaba el aire.

Y él, él no podría ser más insoportable.

Después de conocer a su familia y conocer otra parte de él, Naruto había vuelto a comportarse como el frío y arrogante empresario que había conocido, haciéndome ver y dejándome en claro con su actitud que aquél era un negocio más en el que todos saldríamos beneficiados y nada más.

Y no es como que esperara algo más, pero tampoco esperaba aquella actitud. Pero al parecer, tendría que soportar vivir tres meses con ese Naruto sin remedio alguno.

-Bien- la voz de la estilista me sacó de mis cavilaciones- Oficialmente estás lista, querida. ¡Y has quedado preciosa!-

Como única respuesta, yo solo atiné a sonreír sin ganas y mirarme de nuevo en el espejo sin reconocer a la mujer que tenía frente a mí.

Una mujer que estaba lo suficientemente desesperada para acceder a hacer lo que estaba por hacer en unas cuantas horas.

~o~

Una hora más tarde y parada al centro de una habitación de la residencia Uzumaki, me miré de nuevo en el espejo de cuerpo completo y reprimí un suspiro.

El vestido que había elegido era bastante simple pero elegante. Blanco y largo, de corte tipo sirena y corte Imperial se pegaba a mis curvas de manera suave pero sugestiva, y consideraba que era perfecto para la ocasión. Como únicas joyas llevaba mis aretes de diamante y una simple peineta plateada en el cabello recogido en un moño algo despreocupado.

Eso, aunado a mi suave maquillaje en tono natural, terminaba por complementar mi atuendo.

Estaba lista.

Alrededor de mí, Karin, Ayame, Kushina e Ino me miraron como si fuera una ilusión y yo di media vuelta para mirarlas algo apenada.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Quedaste bellísima!-

-¡Te ves increíble!-

-Estás lista- la voz serena de Kushina calló a las demás- Estás preciosa, Hinata-

Como única respuesta, yo solo atiné a sonreír de medio lado mientras sentía mis mejillas arder. Tenía que admitir que no me veía nada mal, y sin embargo, estaba vestida así para la peor farsa que fuera a representar en mi vida.

-Bueno, ¡iré abajo a afinar los últimos detalles!- la voz de Karin me sacó de mis cavilaciones- ¿Vamos, mamá?-

-Claro, hay que asegurar que el ministro esté aquí, y que todo esté listo- sonrió ligeramente- Y francamente no confío en tu padre y tus hermanos para hacer todo-

-Las acompañaré- terció Ayame- He dejado a Shin abajo y tal vez necesiten ayuda con los pequeños-

Con una sonrisa que Ino y yo compartimos, las tres mujeres comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta y con unos cuantos cumplidos más y unas sonrisas cálidas, salieron de la habitación para dejarnos solas a Ino y a mí.

Sin poder evitarlo solté todo el aire contenido y suspiré largamente. A mí lado Ino solo atinó a sonreír en un gesto de comprensión y colocándose detrás de mí, la miré por el espejo mientras ella acomodaba mi cabello.

-Ino, no sé cómo voy a hacer esto- comencé nerviosa- No sé si pueda hacer esto-

-Podrás, Hinata- me aseguró mientras me miraba a través del espejo- Podrás. Recuerda que todo es por Neji, Hina, y todo saldrá bien-

-Pero es que…-

-Nada- me cortó sonriente- Además solo serán unas horas, luego se irán y todo terminará-

-Luego tendré que vivir con él por tres meses, Ino- le recriminé, entrecerrando mis ojos.

-Ya, pero no es como que serán un matrimonio de verdad- se encogió de hombros- Así que ¿Qué te preocupa?-

Cómo única respuesta, yo solo atiné a soltar una bocanada de aire mientras dejaba que Ino continuara con sus manos en mi cabello. Aunque tenía razón, aquello no ayudaba en nada a calmar mis nervios.

Porque aún cuando no fuéramos un matrimonio de verdad, iba a estar viviendo bajo su mismo techo. Iba a estar viviendo con él. Y esa era razón suficiente para sentirme como me sentía.

En algún momento y después de varios minutos de silencio en los que Ino parecía pensar algo, tomó aire y volvió a hablar.

-Entonces…- se detuvo un momento- ¿Hay un acuerdo de no sexo?-

Sonreí de medio lado. Ya sabía a dónde iba con aquello.

-No sexo-

-Vaya, ¡Que aburrido!- exclamó sincera y yo la miré con ojos entrecerrados- Yo que pensé que tal vez así sería como por fin harías…algo al respecto de tu…eh…- miró nerviosa en todas direcciones para después seguir acomodando mi cabello- Pero bueno, ¡ni hablar!-

Sonreí algo irónica. Sabía a lo que Ino se refería. A mis casi veinticuatro años seguía siendo virgen; y aunque Ino no podía entender como rayos era eso posible, mi única razón es que jamás había encontrado a la persona indicada para hacerlo. Me tachaba de romántica y soñadora, y aunque sabía que tenía razón, no me importaba pues era lo que me definía y me hacía quién era.

Esa era yo.

Creía en el amor, y creía en hacer el amor con una persona a la que amara o incluso deseara lo suficiente, aún si el sentimiento no era mutuo. Aún si eventualmente todo terminaba y el amor o el deseo se acababa, mi primera vez sería con la persona que sintiera indicada, consciente de que no tendría remordimiento alguno después, sin importar que pasara.

Por supuesto, no pensaba dejar de ser virgen solo porque tenía veinticuatro años, y mucho menos pensaba darle mi primera vez al grosero, mujeriego y sobre todo arrogante magnate Naruto Uzumaki.

Mucho menos cuando lo de nosotros era un simple negocio, y nada más.

-Bueno, estás lista, amiga- sentí su mano en mi hombro- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien-

Abajo, el sonido de gente conversando en voz alta nos sacó de nuestra burbuja y nerviosa, miré a través de la ventana el jardín en donde alrededor de una blanca mesa con flores a sus pies se encontraba la familia de Naruto, el ministro y el mismísimo Naruto.

Impecable en su traje negro, camisa blanca y cabello peinado despreocupadamente. Y tuve que admitir que se veía simplemente guapísimo.

Y estaba esperando solo a la única persona que faltaba. Esperándome solo a mí.

-Bien- tomando una larga bocanada de aire, di media vuelta para salir de la habitación- Aquí vamos-

.

.

 **~~Naruto POV~~**

.

.

-¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto?-

La pregunta de Sasuke, hecha en un susurro a mí lado, me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-Ya te dije que sí- contesté sin mirarlo- Todo saldrá bien Teme. El plan es perfecto-

A mí lado solo pude escuchar el suspiro de Sasuke y yo seguí mirando la puerta trasera por donde en unos momentos saldría Hinata. Por donde esperaba que saliera Hinata.

-Sí tú lo dices-

Con esa última frase, Sasuke se encogió de hombros y se acomodó a mí lado mientras todos volteaban en dirección a la puerta corrediza que se abrió en ese mismo instante. Y envuelta en aquél sencillo pero elegante y sensual vestido blanco, con su cabello recogido y su rostro en alto, apareció Hinata.

Y estaba simplemente deliciosa.

Como un reverendo idiota y como si la estuviera viendo por primera, la observé caminar con gracia y cadencia por el jardín hasta llegar hasta donde me encontraba. Con aquél vestido, las suaves e increíbles curvas que tenía se revelaban a través de la suave tela, aquellos deliciosos pechos que sobresalian de esa pequeña gota invitandome a mirarlos y querer ver más y por un momento tuve que tomar aire y recordarme esa parte del trato que habíamos acordado.

Entonces estuvimos frente a frente y tan pronto como tomé su fría y algo temblorosa mano en la mía, el ministro frente a nosotros comenzó a hablar.

Tal como habíamos acordado la ceremonia fue rápida y sin contratiempos. El ministro fue conciso y habló rápido, mientras entre mi mano, la de Hinata parecía calentarse y tranquilizarse lentamente. Cuando llegó el momento de las firmas de los testigos, Menma y Sasuke firmaron sin titubeo al igual que Ino y Karin; hasta que finalmente fue el turno de Hinata y mio.

Contrario a todo lo que había pensado, Hinata firmó en la línea que le correspondía sin ningún rastro de titubeo en sus movimientos para después mirarme y tenderme la pluma. Y aunque en su mirada pude observar que se moría de miedo, en ningún momento flaqueó o demostró un rastro de duda.

Entonces firmé en el dichoso documento y con unas últimas palabras del ministro todo terminó. Finalmente estábamos casados ante la ley, listos para fingir ser el matrimonio perfecto que todos esperaban.

Por supuesto que Karin pidió un beso entre ambos y de nuevo nos fue imposible rechazarlo. ¿Qué clase de novios recién casados no se besaban al terminar la ceremonia?

Con las manos enlazadas aún frente a la mesa, miré a Hinata unos instantes para pedir permiso, obteniendo a cambio un ligero asentimiento de cabeza. Sonriendo de medio lado –no podía decir que no estaba divirtiéndome con aquello- la tomé entre mis brazos para pegarla a mí antes de unir mis labios a los suyos en un segundo beso.

Corto pero intenso, el beso fue solo unos segundos más largo que el pasado mientras a nuestro alrededor los pocos presentes prorrumpían en fuertes aplausos y gritos de alegría ante la nueva pareja de casados.

Antes de separarnos y en un arrebato de verdadero deseo, acaricié ligeramente sus labios con mi lengua mientras una sorprendida Hinata contenía el aliento y yo me deleitaba con su sabor.

Cuando me separé de ella y miré sus ojos abiertos de par en par, sonreí con arrogancia y sin retener su mirada más de cinco segundos, volteé para mirar a todos los presentes que seguían aplaudiendo.

Con el sabor de sus labios impregnado en los míos.

~o~

Dos horas más tarde y después de una tarde de supuesta celebración con alcohol, comida y buena charla, llegó el momento para Hinata y para mí de despedirnos para irnos a mi departamento a pasar nuestra "noche de bodas".

Sin poder evitarlo, miré a la mujer que conversaba con Ino en voz baja y sonreí de medio lado irónico. Aquella noche sería tan normal y aburrida como cualquier otra.

Hasta ahora Hinata lo había hecho de manera excelente, y a pesar de sus evidentes nervios se había comportado como la nueva y flamante esposa enamorada de su marido. Durante toda la tarde Mario había tenido que lidiar con la bola de reporteros quienes apostados en la reja principal intentaban obtener cualquier fotografía para su artículo y ahora que estaba despejado, teníamos que aprovechar para largarnos de ahí cuanto antes.

Yo por mi parte lo único que quería hacer era llegar a casa y terminar con aquél teatro que comenzaba a marearme; y esperando a Hinata en la puerta de la entrada mientras toda mi familia se juntaba a mí alrededor, Karin me tomó del codo y me miró con ojos entrecerrados.

-Hinata me ha dicho que no se irán de luna de miel- me reprochó entre dientes- ¿Qué rayos te ocurre? ¿Qué clase de esposo eres?-

Reprimí las ganas de entornar los ojos y tomé una larga bocanada de aire. Mi hermanita podía llegar a ser un verdadero fastidio cuando se lo proponía.

-No es el momento para hacerlo- me encogí de hombros- Tenemos mucho trabajo en la empresa, ya lo haremos más adelante cuando los dos tengamos tiempo-

Mentí descaradamente mientras, aún mirándome con reproche, Karin entornó los ojos y soltó un bufido exasperada.

-Eres insufrible Naruto-

-También te quiero, hermanita- besé su frente.

-¡Ay! ¡Insoportable!-

Antes de que pudiera decirme algo más mientras yo soltaba una larga carcajada, mi madre se acercó hasta donde estaba para darme un beso en la mejilla y abrazarme con fuerza.

-Mucha suerte, hijo- me dijo una vez separados, sus manos en mis mejillas- Mucha suerte a los dos-

Como única respuesta yo solo atiné a sonreír y devolverle un largo beso mientras la abrazaba. Y por primera vez desde que comenzara esa farsa me sentí verdaderamente miserable por mentirle a mi madre de esa manera.

Antes de poder decirle algo, Hinata apareció en la puerta de entrada ataviada aún en su sencillo vestido blanco mientras de uno a uno mi familia comenzaba a despedirla y desearle suerte conforme ella caminaba hacia mí. Una vez que las despedidas, abrazos, besos y buenos deseos terminaran, subimos a mi auto y enfilamos nuestro camino hacia la reja de salida mientras nos seguíamos despidiendo con la mano.

Lo último que vi antes de perderlos de vista fue a Ino y a Sasuke conversando en voz baja mientras nos miraban y nos despedían con la mano. Seguramente intercambiando las mismas opiniones o tal vez apostando el futuro que nos depararía los siguientes tres meses.

A mitad del silencioso camino, volteé a mirar a Hinata quien recargada contra su puerta miraba distraída la ciudad al atardecer.

-Ha salido bastante bien- comencé con una suave sonrisa- Nadie ha sospechado nada, Hinata. Lo has hecho excelente-

A mí lado, Hinata salió de su ensueño y volteó a mirarme mientras componía una suave sonrisa. En sus ojos pude ver la chispa de nervios que había estado ahí todo el día, y me atrevía a decir también que de un poco de miedo, un miedo que por alguna extraña razón no quería que sintiera.

-No es difícil fingir con ellos- se encogió de hombros aún sonriente- Todos son excelentes, Naruto. Y me han hecho sentir como si…en verdad perteneciera-

Con esa simple frase, Hinata volvió a mirar el paisaje fuera de su ventanilla mientras yo solo atinaba a sonreír de medio lado y continuaba conduciendo rumbo al centro de la ciudad y a mi pent-house.

En donde pasaría los siguientes tres meses viviendo con la mujer que a mí lado, había accedido casarse con un completo extraño.

Algo que estaba seguro, representaría uno de los retos más difíciles de mi vida.

.

.

.

 **~~Hinata POV~~**

Cuando llegamos al imponente edificio de departamentos y Naruto estacionó en el estacionamiento subterráneo, sentí mis piernas tan flácidas que por un momento creí que no podría salir del coche para ponerme en pie.

Cinco segundos más tarde y una vez que Naruto abriera mi puerta, descubrí con alivio que podía hacerlo y tomando una larga bocanada de aire salí del auto mientras Naruto tomaba mi mano y me guiaba hacia los elevadores. A nuestro alrededor los cuatro guardaespaldas que viajaban en otro coche y nos habían cuidado de los reporteros todo el día habían desaparecido de la nada, y una vez que estuvimos adentro del elevador y las puertas se cerraron solté un suspiro aliviado.

-¿Estás bien?-

La pregunta de Naruto a mí lado me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-Sí, es solo que…todo esto de los guardaespaldas, y los reporteros y…- miré el elevador- Los…lujos- dije algo apenada- Me resulta algo…-

-¿Agobiante?-

-Sí- contesté algo sonrojada- Un poco-

-Lo entiendo- contestó y me miró relajado- Pero te acostumbrarás, además lo de los reporteros será solo unos días hasta que la noticia de la boda se haga pública- pareció pensar un poco lo siguiente- Será más fácil en unos días Hinata, créeme-

También me agobia tener que vivir contigo durante los siguientes tres meses. Pensé mientras mordía mi labio inferior nerviosa, y antes de poder decir algo o responder las puertas del elevador se abrieron y de nuevo estuvimos en su pent-house.

Que volvió a parecerme igual de grande, lujoso e imponente que la primera vez.

Con aliento contenido, salí del elevador y caminé a su lado hasta la sala mientras miraba todo a mí alrededor entre curiosa y ansiosa. La primera vez que había estado ahí me había parecido increíble pero estaba tan nerviosa que no había visto nada con detalle. Ahora que lo miraba con más atención estaba segura que ese adjetivo quedaba corto.

Desde el pequeño recibidor hasta la sala que ocupaba gran parte del espacio en ese piso, las paredes estaban pintadas en un color claro y bastante sobrio. Los muebles, conformados su mayoría por acero y madera oscura, complementaban una decoración bastante minimalista y muy actual, para nada del tipo rústico que solían tener las casas inglesas y por supuesto con ningún toque femenino. La sala, en donde se encontraba una chimenea y sofás de cuero en color negro, tenía un enorme ventanal cuya vista era nada más y nada menos que la hermosa ciudad.

Desde sus calles, sus casas y edificios iluminados en la oscuridad de la noche.

Me quedé sin aliento.

-Es…- parpadeé varias veces, incapaz de creer lo que veía- Es increíble-

No hubo respuesta. Finalmente y después de unos largos instantes de verdadera admiración, di media vuelta y me encontré a Naruto quien, con sus manos en sus bolsillos y ya sin saco, me miraba sereno y relajado desde su lugar.

Entonces me di cuenta que estaba dándome tiempo. Tiempo para admirar, para asimilar y sobre todo para calmar mis nervios.

-Buenas noches, señores-

Detrás de Naruto, la amable y cálida mucama que me había atendido la noche que había estado ahí apareció con una sonrisa mientras Naruto daba media vuelta y la miraba cálidamente. Era una mujer mayor y algo canosa, pero sus ojos mostraban una viveza impactante.

-Buenas noches, Chiyo- contestó Naruto y tomó mi mano mientras yo me acomodaba a su lado- Ella es la señori…- tomó una larga bocanada de aire- La señora Hinata-

Naruto me dirigió una mirada mientras sonreía.

-Hinata, ella es la señora Nozaki, mi ama de llaves-

Al parecer Chiyo ya estaba enterada de los planes de Naruto por casarse, pues tan pronto hubo hecho las presentaciones, la mujer se acercó lentamente y tomó mi mano entre las suyas para dirigirme una cálida mirada.

-Mucho gusto, señora. Y felicidades- ladeó la cabeza- Estoy a sus órdenes-

-El gusto es mío, señora Nozaki-

-Por favor llámeme Chiyo-

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

-De acuerdo, Chiyo- ladeé la cabeza- Siempre y cuando tú me llames Hinata-

A mí lado, Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par y me dirigió una mirada sorprendida al igual que Chiyo.

-De…- tomó aire- De acuerdo, Hinata-

Después de la estupefacción inicial y de las extrañas presentaciones, Chiyo miró a Naruto con calidez y entonces supe que esa mujer era de extrema confianza para Naruto, tal vez una de las pocas aparte de su familia y su amigo Sasuke.

-¿Les sirvo de cenar?-

En aquél momento me di cuenta que era lo suficientemente tarde como para una buena cena, pero con tanto ajetreo y después de algunos bocadillos en la residencia de los Uzumaki mi hambre había desaparecido por completo. Eso aunado a los nervios que apenas comenzaban a ceder, no ayudaban en nada a mi apetito.

A mí lado, Naruto aún no había soltado mi mano.

-No Chiyo, gracias-

Naruto contestó por los dos. ¡Vaya!, era tan mandón que incluso decidía por mi sin consultarme.

-Creo que nos iremos directo a la cama, el día fue algo cansado-

Sin poder evitarlo, me congelé por completo al escuchar aquella simple frase y pude sentir como la mano de Naruto aferraba la mía con más fuerza.

Por Dios Hinata, ¡contrólate!

-De acuerdo. Entonces me retiro- sonriente, Maggie asintió con la cabeza- Buenas noches señores-

-Buenas noches-

Con aquella simple despedida de parte de los dos, Chiyo salió de la sala dejándonos completamente solos y Naruto soltó mi mano para voltear a verme; seguramente extrañado ante mi evidente tensión por lo que había dicho momentos atrás.

-Entonces…¿No cenaremos?-

Frente a mí, Naruto frunció el ceño y sonrió divertido y yo me sentí estúpida mientras reprimía las ganas de golpear mi rostro con mi mano. ¡Si sería idiota!, ¡acababa de decir que no!

-Creo que ninguno de los dos está hambriento ¿O me equivoco?- negué con la cabeza- Bien. Ahora te mostraré las habitaciones de arriba-

Con aquella simple frase que por alguna razón me volvió a poner igual de nerviosa, lo seguí mientras subíamos las escaleras rumbo al piso de arriba en donde se encontraban varias puertas de madera oscura cerradas.

Con la cabeza gacha mientras intentaba normalizar mi respiración, lo seguí por el amplio pasillo sin decir absolutamente nada, intentando dominar mis nervios que no tenía idea porque habían vuelto con mayor intensidad. ¡Por Dios! Si no es como que fueras a dormir con él, ¡Hinata! ¡Tranquilízate!

Habíamos acordado eso en bastantes ocasiones y muy estrictamente.

Si sabía eso ¿Entonces porque estaba tan nerviosa?

Antes de poder contestar esa pregunta nos detuvimos frente a una de las puertas más grandes y Naruto la abrió para dejarme pasar.

Una vez dentro y con las luces encendidas, miré la enorme y lujosa habitación que tenía frente a mí y sin poder evitarlo abrí mi mandíbula a todo lo que daba. ¿Esa sería mi habitación?

Algo extrañada por su tamaño- podía jurar que esa tenía que ser la principal- miré a mi alrededor mientras admiraba todo lo que veía. Pegada a la pared frente a mí y ocupando gran parte de la habitación, una enorme cama con respaldo de madera negra y cubierta de sábanas de seda en color blanco se alzaba imponente, mientras pegada en la pared izquierda, una simple cajonera algo baja y de la misma madera se recargaba contra el muro. En la misma pared y a lado izquierdo de la cajonera se encontraba una puerta que suponía era la del baño.

A lado derecho de la cajonera había un espejo de cuerpo completo mientras del lado opuesto y en la pared derecha se encontraba otro ventanal gigantesco que ocupaba toda la pared con la misma vista que la de la sala y un balcón muy amplio con unas sillas afuera. Justo a mí lado izquierdo y en la pared frente a la cama, un pequeño estante con libros y algunas figuras se alzaba casi hasta el techo mientras a su lado y justo frente a la cama, se encontraba una enorme pantalla de plasma con un aparato de reproducción de dvd's y un estante con una colección enorme de los mismos.

A mí lado derecho y en la misma pared, un sofá de cuero café bastante amplio- tan amplio que podría pasar por una cama- y con un montón de cojines invitaba a sentarse en él y relajarse.

Como decoración, algunos cuadros de fotografías de ciudades, alfombras, jarrones en colores oscuros y complementaban a los muebles; haciendo que toda la enorme habitación se viera muy actual y modernista. De nuevo, bastante masculina y sobria. Bastante…Naruto.

-Es…gigantesca- dije mientras miraba todo a mí alrededor- No parece una habitación de huéspedes-

A mí lado, Naruto sonrió de medio lado y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos.

-Eso es porque ésta no es tu habitación, sino la mía-

¡¿Qué?!

La sangre abandonó mi cuerpo y estuve segura que el color se me fue del rostro mientras lo miraba.

-Ah- tragué saliva -¿Y…y qué hacemos en tu habitación?-

Con una lentitud digna de premio, Naruto se acercó tortuosamente a mí hasta que finalmente quedó a escasos pasos de mi cuerpo y se encogió de hombros despreocupado.

-Estamos aquí- su mirada se intensificó solo un poco- Porque ésta noche dormiremos en mi recámara, Hinata-

Para entonces estuve segura que mis ojos se habían salido de sus órbitas, y aquella pregunta que antes me hice internamente ahora salió como un alto chillido preocupado.

-¿¡Qué!?- lo miré con ojos desorbitados -¡Pero si dijiste que…!-

-Sé muy bien lo que te dije, y lo mantengo- me interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar -Dormiremos en habitaciones separadas, y mañana mismo te mostraré la tuya en donde ya está tu guardarropa ordenado, y es creo que igual de grande y espaciosa que ésta-

Diciendo aquello de la forma más natural del mundo, comenzó a caminar lentamente por la habitación mientras, estática en mi lugar y casi anclada al suelo lo miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

Y de nuevo como siempre que estaba con él, aquella enorme habitación pareció más chica de pronto y sentí que me faltaba el aire. Frente a mí, Naruto parecía entender mi evidente sorpresa y sin embargo, siguió con su actitud serena y despreocupada.

-Pero solo por ésta noche, en nuestra "noche de bodas" dormiremos aquí-

-No entiendo-

Para entonces pude recobrar algo de cordura, y serena en mi lugar, lo miré fijamente y esperé su respuesta. Naruto soltó un largo suspiro.

-Hay gente aquí que podría darse cuenta que esto es una farsa, Hinata- se llevó la mano a los ojos -La señora Nozaki, los choferes…- masajeó sus ojos cerrados, casi cansado -Hoy ha sido un día largo, y despertaremos más tarde que ellos. No quiero arriesgarme a que mañana que salgas de la habitación vean que no dormiste en la mía, mucho menos cuando es la noche de bodas-

Bueno. Ahora parecía tener algo de sentido.

Aún en su lugar y a escasos pasos de mí, Naruto se agachó lo suficiente para que su rostro quedara a escasos centímetros del mío y con aliento contenido, lo miré esperando a que volviera a decir algo. Maldición, por alguna extraña razón las piernas volvían a temblarme.

También parecía haberse elevado la temperatura de pronto, y tuve que reprimir mis ganas de maldecir a la calefacción del lugar.

-Así que solo por esta noche, dormiremos aquí- dijo en un suave susurro, que estuve segura era para tranquilizarme -Tu dormirás en mi cama y yo en éste sofá ¿De acuerdo?-

Durante unos instantes me limité a mirarlo sin decir nada, pensando en lo que acababa de decirme mientras me tranquilizaba al mismo tiempo. De acuerdo, dormiría entonces en la misma habitación que Naruto solo por esa noche, con el que con todas las de la ley era mi esposo. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser eso?

¿Qué problema había con eso?

Que te pone horriblemente nerviosa, Hinata, ¡y que nunca antes has dormido en la misma habitación que otro hombre! ¡Y menos con este tipo de hombre!

Y por "tipo" de hombre, sabía que mi conciencia se refería a un hombre tan intimidante, imponente y sexy como el que tenía en frente.

Pero así eran las cosas. Y cuando finalmente mis nervios se calmaron y pude ver todo un poco más claro, tomé una larga bocanada de aire y solté un suspiro para responder.

-De acuerdo-

Con aquella simple respuesta, Naruto sonrió de medio lado y se enderezó de nuevo para mirarme satisfecho. Momentos después lo miré recorrer mi figura de arriba abajo con la mirada y sintiendo que me quedaba sin aire, contuve el aliento y lo dejé continuar con su escrutinio mientras mis piernas se volvían flácidas de nuevo.

-Ahora…- comenzó mientras sus ojos volvían a mi rostro- Es momento de que te quites ese vestido-

-¿Q…qué?-

Ante mi tartamudeo y mis ojos abiertos de par en par, Naruto pareció entender mi sorpresa al instante y con una mueca de superioridad, ladeó la cabeza y sonrió con algo de arrogancia.

-Tranquila, no te hagas ilusiones- su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más -En el baño hay un camisón y otros accesorios para ti, puedes cambiarte ahí dentro-

Conteniendo las ganas de lanzarle una mirada furibunda, miré la puerta cerrada a un lado de la cajonera mientras detrás de mí, Naruto remataba su arrogante discursito.

-A menos que prefieras hacerlo aquí, claro-

Dijo aquello en un tono suave y sugestivo, y reprimiendo un escalofrío de…¿Miedo?; no, no de miedo, pero de algo que no supe identificar, di media vuelta para mirarlo unos instantes antes de encaminarme hacia el baño y cerrar la puerta detrás de mí de un portazo.

Una vez dentro y sin molestarme en husmear en el gigantesco cuarto, me miré en el espejo que tenía frente a mí y me obligué a calmarme. Con mi rostro rojo como un tomate, mis labios algo secos y mi semblante nervioso, parecía una colegiala enamorada y sobre todo, afectada por lo que acababa de pasar ahí afuera.

Frustrada, reprimí un bufido y cerré mis ojos mientras pensaba en el hombre que se encontraba afuera divirtiéndose de lo lindo mientras jugaba conmigo y me ponía nerviosa a propósito. Era obvio que sabía cómo hacerlo, y darme cuenta de eso y de que por supuesto él se daba cuenta de mi nerviosismo me puso aún peor.

¡Menudo arrogante! Pensé frustrada mientras me quitaba el vestido y pensaba en las reacciones que había tenido ante sus palabras y sus miradas bastante sugestivas. No me gustaba para nada que tuviera ese poder sobre mí, y mucho menos cuando era obvio que él se daba cuenta también y hasta lo aprovechaba para retarme.

Para estudiarme. Para probarme.

Pero darme cuenta que jamás me había sentido así ante la presencia de un hombre, tan nerviosa, tan consciente de mí misma, tan consciente de mis reacciones, tan consciente de…mi cuerpo, era lo que me ponía peor.

Maldición. ¿Qué rayos me pasaba cuando estaba cerca de él que sentía que hervía por dentro?

Mientras pensaba en todo eso me deshice de mi vestido, mis zapatos y mi peinado hasta dejar caer mi largo cabello en suaves bucles por mi pecho y mi espalda; y satisfecha de tener a mi disposición todo para asearme, me desmaquillé y me cepillé los dientes para finalmente ponerme el corto camisón de seda blanco que se abrazó a mí con suavidad, marcando mis curvas a la perfección.

Saber que debajo solo llevaba mis braguitas de encaje rosa pálido no ayudó en nada para mis nervios.

Pero no estaba dispuesta a salir y volver a ponerme nerviosa ante sus comentarios sugestivos y arrogantes. Tomando una larga bocanada de aire, alcé la vista al espejo y miré mi reflejo serena.

-Bien, Hinata- exhalé con fuerza- Tranquila-

Con esa última palabra y un último guiño a mí misma, alcé mi cabeza y abrí la puerta del baño para toparme con que de espaldas a mí y en un pijama negro de hombre Naruto terminaba de acomodar el sofá para dormirse.

-¿Lista?- preguntó sin mirarme- Bien, creo que es momento de…-

Y en cuanto dio media vuelta y sus ojos se toparon conmigo, se calló de golpe y contuvo el aliento, y pude jurar que su mandíbula se abrió a todo lo que daba.

Claramente sorprendido con lo que veía. Y si pudiera interpretar mejor las reacciones de los hombres, podía jurar que estaba bastante satisfecho con lo que miraba.

¡Bien!, Hinata. Me felicité internamente mientras con toda la gracia que mi cuerpo conocía caminaba hasta la cama que se encontraba lista también. Conocía mi cuerpo lo suficiente para saber que no era nada desagradable a la vista, y saber que ahora era yo quien se llevaba una pequeña victoria me hizo sentir mejor de lo que esperaba.

Eso, y saber que Naruto me miraba como un reverendo idiota mientras me movía sugestiva y graciosamente, fue suficiente para considerarme satisfecha.

Durante todo el trayecto que pareció más largo de lo que era, sentí la mirada de Naruto seguirme hasta que estuve a un lado de la cama, y una vez que dejé que mirara suficiente, me metí entre las mantas y lo miré sentada.

-Buenas noches, Naruto-

Con aquella simple oración y sin esperar respuesta, me acosté y me acurruqué entre las mantas para darle la espalda. Y detrás de mí, pude escuchar como tomaba una larga bocanada de aire antes de responder.

-Buenas noches, Hinata-

Segundos después todo quedó en completa oscuridad y escuché a Naruto acostarse y acomodarse en el sofá hasta que todo quedó en completo silencio.

Y ahí, recostada con un simple camisón y braguitas, en la enorme cama de Naruto Uzumaki mientras él dormía en el sofá a unos metros detrás de mí, solté un ligero suspiro mientras mis nervios terminaban por calmarse y me relajaba.

E ignoraba que el arrogante magnate que me intimidaba y que ahora era mi esposo se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de mí.

Después de un día tan ajetreado y sobre todo tan extraño, el sueño me reclamó casi de inmediato y cuando menos lo pensé comenzaba a luchar entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia. Por esa noche, no quería pensar en nada más. No quería pensar en los siguientes tres meses, y mucho menos, en cómo haría para lidiar con un hombre cuya sola presencia me intimidaba. Tenía que admitir que me aterraba.

Es por tu hermano, Hinata. Y con ese último pensamiento en mente, cerré los ojos para quedarme completamente dormida.

.

.

.

 **~~Naruto POV~~**

 **.**

 **.**

Una hora más tarde y tumbado en el sofá mientras miraba el techo, seguía completamente despierto.

Y completamente consciente de que a unos pasos de mí, durmiendo plácidamente en mi cama, se encontraba mi "esposa".

De nuevo, recordé la visión de ella enfundada solamente en el ligero y transparente camisón de seda, descalza y con su cabello suelto y reprimí una maldición. Maldita fuera la hora en la que le había encargado a la señora Nozaki escoger algo del guardarropa de la "señora" para que durmiera esa noche.

Era de esperarse que buscaría lo más atrevido y revelador posible, después de todo era nuestra "noche de bodas". Reprimiendo una risa, recordé la actitud de Hinata cuando se había dado cuenta que dormiríamos en la misma habitación- mi habitación- y sonreí de medio lado. Tenía que admitir que había mentido de la manera más descarada al decirle que mi máximo y único motivo para hacerlo era para no arriesgarnos a ser descubiertos, cuando en realidad lo que quería era probarla.

Ver cómo reaccionaba, y sobre todo, si hacía lo que le proponía sin volverse loca o morirse de vergüenza. Algo de diversión nocturna a costa de la mujer que aún se encontraba intimidada por todo lo que estaba pasando. Pero cuando había salido del baño, vestida solo así y caminando en una actitud que no solo resultaba decidida sino también bastante sexy, tenía que admitir que él que había salido más afectado y perdiendo en el jueguito, había sido yo.

No solo se debía a que mi falsa esposita tenía un cuerpo de diosa con piernas espectaculares y pechos perfectos; sino también a su actitud tan decidida y sobre todo dispuesta a no flaquear en ningún momento. A pesar de que me divertía con ella y le hacía los comentarios más arrogantes y pesados, ella lograba salir victoriosa cuando sin duda estaba aterrada.

Y eso, tenía que admitirlo, me gustaba mucho.

Soltando un largo suspiro, me levanté procurando no hacer un solo ruido y parado solo a unos cuantos pasos de la cama, miré a Hinata quien con semblante pacífico respiraba acompasadamente mientras dormía profundamente.

Y dando media vuelta para dirigirme al baño, la dejé dormir mientras decidía que por el bien de los dos, esa sería la única y última noche que dormiríamos en la misma habitación.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Bien, Interesante comienzo el de los señores Uzumaki jajajaa ya ves Narutin eso te pasa por querer jugar :b y saliste perdiendo jajaja ya me imagino a qué fue al baño xD e.e.**

 **Espero sus lindosRW y nos leeremos muy pronto tal vez mas de lo que piensan ;) Sayonara!**


	5. Conviviendo

**Hola :) que tal mis queridos lectores, aquí esta antes de lo esperado el quinto capítulo de esta hermosa historia disfrutenlo ;) no sin antes decir que ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE, la autora de la historia original es FER HIGURASHI y yo solo la adapto al NH ;) gracias a todos por sus RW :') en vedad muchas gracias sin mas los dejo leer nenes y nenas.**

 **DISCLAIMER...**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

.

.

Capítulo 5°: Conviviendo

.

.

 **~~Hinata POV~~**

Parada frente a mi nuevo y grande armario con solo una toalla amarrada al cuerpo, abrí las puertas dobles de madera para elegir qué atuendo ponerme ese día.

Días después de nuestra boda y nuestra rarísima "noche de bodas", apenas comenzaba a adaptarme a esa nueva vida que tendría que vivir por tres meses. Y por supuesto, a esa nueva vida en la que vivía bajo el mismo techo que Naruto Uzumaki.

Tal como lo había prometido, solo esa noche habíamos dormido en su habitación y al día siguiente me había mostrado la mía solo para darme cuenta que era igual de espaciosa y lujosa que la suya.

Con la boca abierta y sorprendida de tanta ropa tan cara, hermosa y de buen gusto, me paseé por el enorme vestidor en toalla mientras miraba los diferentes conjuntos, vestidos y zapatos como una niña a la que le dan un juguete nuevo. A pesar de los casi siete días que había estado abriendo ese armario para cambiarme aún me costaba trabajo no sorprenderme por todo lo que veía y por supuesto, aún no terminaba de mirar toda la ropa, zapatos y accesorios que había ahí dentro.

Aún cuando me había negado a tenerlos Naruto había rechazado mi negativa diciendo que "Su esposa no iría por ahí vistiendo lo que fuera, aunque fuera de mentira". Sonreí al recordarlo.

Desde los aretes más sencillos hasta los vestidos de noche más finos, elegantes y sexys, todo estaba acomodado en su lugar y por color. En ese momento paseaba por la sección de trajes de sastre, a un lado de las faldas y blusas formales y frente a la sección de vestidos de día, que eran las tres secciones que usaba a diario y que apenas estaba terminando de conocer. Al centro del enorme vestidor se encontraban unos taburetes y banquitas en color vino mientras frente a ellas un espejo de cuerpo completo ocupaba la pared del fondo a un lado de las cajoneras de ropa interior.

La sexy, provocativa y sobre todo costosa lencería de sedas, encajes y diversos colores que ahora tenía para ponerme.

Una vez que escogí mi atuendo del día y mis zapatos- un vestido en color rosa pastel con forma de lápiz y tirantes gruesos y zapatos de tacón cerrados en color negro- y me puse mi ropa interior, me dejé caer en los taburetes al centro del vestidor mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado los últimos días.

Para mí sorpresa y sobre todo tranquilidad había descubierto que vivir con Naruto era más fácil de lo que había imaginado. Aún cuando vivíamos en el mismo lugar me daba mi espacio y había días en los que no lo veía hasta la noche mientras cenábamos, y a pesar de que seguía molestándome y se comportaba arrogante en ocasiones, había aprendido a controlarme cerca de él.

En realidad eran pocos los momentos que Naruto y yo habíamos tenido verdaderamente juntos desde que nos "casáramos". Por una razón que no entendía pero tampoco cuestionaba mucho, él parecía hacer todo lo posible por evitar momentos a solas por mucho tiempo, y cuando los teníamos nos limitábamos a hablar de trivialidades como el clima o el trabajo del día o bien de la cuestión de su herencia o de mi hermano.

Fuera de eso, no sabía mucho más del hombre con el que me había casado.

Y por alguna extraña razón ese hecho comenzaba a molestarme un poco.

Antes de pensar algo más, miré el pequeño reloj en la cajonera a mí lado y me levanté de golpe.

-¡Maldición!- grité mientras me cambiaba a toda prisa- ¡Voy tardísimo!-

Colocándome los zapatos de tacón con prisa, caminé hasta el espejo y mirándome una sola vez para aprobar mi vestimenta del día, salí de la habitación para bajar las escaleras y desayunar cualquier cosa que la señora Nokami hubiera preparado.

-¡Buenos días Chiyo!-

-Buenos días, seño…- sonrió y meneó la cabeza- Hinata ¿Algo de desayunar?-

-Solo…- corrí a lo largo de la barra de la cocina- Una tostada y…- encontrando la mermelada a mí lado, unté la tostada y me la metí a la boca- Es todo-

Mirándome divertida desde su lugar al ver mi prisa, Chiyo meneó ligeramente la cabeza y sin mayores ceremonias tomé mi bolso y mi abrigo del perchero para comenzar a ponérmelo mientras corría hasta las puertas del elevador.

-Hasta luego, ¡Chiyo!-

-Que tenga buen día, seño…¡Hinata!-

Una vez en el estacionamiento, uno de los choferes de Naruto me saludó con una sonrisa mientras sostenía mi puerta abierta y devolviéndole un simple "Buenos días" sonriente entré al coche y arrancamos rumbo al Emporio Uzumaki.

Y una vez que estuvimos en marcha, me volví a sumergir en mis pensamientos.

Desde que volviéramos al trabajo el mismo lunes después de nuestra boda había seguido esta misma rutina todos los días, y aunque al principio me resultaba agobiante comenzaba a acostumbrarme. Tener un chofer que me llevara al trabajo había sido motivo de una queja por mi parte, pero diciendo que necesitaba parecer que yo era en efecto su esposa, que alguien me llevara al trabajo era de lo más normal.

Por supuesto que mi auto lo habían traído al estacionamiento del lugar donde ahora vivía, y sabía que con el tiempo Naruto cedería en esa idea tonta y podría volver a manejar yo hasta mi trabajo y con mi auto que tanto me gustaba.

Después de todo y tal como Naruto había dicho los reporteros habían dejado de hostigarnos hacía días, cuando la noticia de nuestra boda ya había sido anunciada.

Naruto, por supuesto, siempre salía mucho antes que yo al trabajo. Me había dado cuenta que era una especie de adicto al mismo, y a pesar de que trabajábamos en el mismo edificio no lo veía nunca en todo el día.

Y volviendo mis pensamientos a Naruto, tomé una bocanada de aire y seguí mirando por mi ventana el día soleado en el centro de la ajetreada ciudad.

~o~

-Bien, TenTen- sonreí mientras dejaba los reportes en mi escritorio- Parece ser que los números siguen yendo en aumento, estupendo-

-Sí, ¡cualquier cosa mejor que regresar a números rojos!-

Como única respuesta, solo atiné a sonreír mientras me estiraba en mi silla algo cansada pero satisfecha. Después de una larga mañana de intenso trabajo ya completo estaba lista para un pequeño descanso y comer algo.

Miré el reloj a mí lado para darme cuenta que era la hora de la comida y sonriendo satisfecha me levanté de mi silla para estirarme aún mejor mientras Tenten sonreía algo divertida.

-Iré a comer ¿Vienes?-

Ante aquella simple pregunta agradecí internamente por la invitación y la miré con una sonrisa. Por supuesto que desde que en mi departamento se enteraran que su jefa se había casado nada más y nada menos que con el director de la empresa, todos se habían quedado tan sorprendidos que los primeros días me trataban como si fuera una extraña.

Asustados de que su jefa fuera nada más y nada menos que la nueva señora de Naruto Uzumaki.

Después de la estupefacción inicial en todo el departamento y la empresa entera poco a poco las cosas habían comenzado a calmarse, y de nuevo parecían empezarse a comportar de manera normal a mí alrededor.

-Sí, vamos, ¡muero de hambre!-

Con una sonrisa tomé mi bolso y mi abrigo para salir de mi oficina y comenzar a caminar por los pasillos repletos de gente, como cada lunes por la mañana. Normalmente ese día solíamos ir algunos a comer a un restaurante de la esquina, bastante rico, sereno y bonito al final de la calle.

-¿No vendrá Ino hoy con nosotros?-

Ante la pregunta de Tenten alcé mi cabeza y sonreí mientras pensaba en ella y en la enorme carga de trabajo que me había dicho que iba a tener ésta semana, con Naruto yendo y viniendo a juntas y reuniones. Al parecer, Naruto y los demás accionistas pensaban expandir el negocio.

Y sin poder evitarlo, mis pensamientos terminaron nada más y nada menos que en su jefe. Su arrogante y complicado jefe que a mí cada día me confundía más.

-No lo creo- negué- Me dijo que esta semana tendría muchísimo trabajo-

-Sí, a mí también me lo dijo- hizo una mueca de lástima- Al parecer su jefe…- lo pensó un poco y sonrió- Tu esposo…y los accionistas se están reuniendo con extranjeros casi todos los días. ¡Pobre Ino!-

Soltando una ligera risa, asentí completamente de acuerdo mientras seguíamos caminando.

Y al posar la vista enfrente de nuevo me callé de inmediato y abrí mis ojos de par en par al darme cuenta que a un escaso metro estaba nada más y nada menos que Naruto.

De manera casi instantánea me detuve en mi lugar y lo miré con una expresión de confusión clavada en mi rostro.

-¿Naruto?- fruncí el ceño - ¿Qué haces aquí?-

¿Qué hacía en el departamento de Finanzas? Hasta donde yo recordaba Naruto jamás había puesto un pie por esos pasillos, o sí lo había hecho era solo para meterse a la sala de juntas con Sai quien era el que lo tenía al tanto de todo.

Jamás me lo había topado por los pasillos, y verlo ahí era una sorpresa tanto extraña como agradable.

Y por una milésima de segundo me pasó por la cabeza que tal vez estaba ahí no para ver a Sai. Sino para verme a mí.

Frente a mí y mirándome como si fuera una especie de aparición, Naruto meneó la cabeza ligeramente y me devolvió una mirada un poco ceñuda también, aunque nada divertida. A nuestro alrededor todos los que quedaban en el departamento, incluida Tenten, voltearon a vernos con algo de curiosidad.

-Estaba…- se detuvo un poco, algo inseguro. ¡Naruto inseguro!- Estaba buscando a Sai pero se fue a comer- se encogió de hombros, y su actitud de magnate seguro volvió a aparecer- Ya me iba-

A mí lado, una divertida pero algo incómoda Tenten tocó mi codo para llamar mi atención.

-Bueno, me adelantaré- sonrió de oreja a oreja- Nos vemos allá-

-De acuerdo-

Con aquella simple respuesta, Tenten pasó por un lado de Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa para dejarnos completamente solos en el pasillo. Por alguna extraña razón, todos parecían haberse ido de inmediato. Entonces me di cuenta que era el efecto intimidante de Naruto que afectaba a todas las personas, no solo a mí.

-Vaya, parece ser que entonces es cierto que trabajas para mí, Hinata- sonrió de medio lado y yo lo imité- Comenzaba a dudarlo seriamente-

Seguramente todos los que estaban a nuestro alrededor nos miraban como si fuéramos dos completos fenómenos. ¿Qué clase de esposos recién casados se veían y se quedaban parados como dos idiotas sin tocarse?

-Pues dado que eres tú el que nunca se había dignado a pisar estos lugares- me crucé de brazos y lo miré algo altanera- No me extraña que lo dudaras-

Frente a mí, Naruto solo atinó a componer otra sonrisa torcida y me miró con ojos un poco más brillantes. Entonces y en un arranque de verdadera valentía ladeé la cabeza para hablar.

-Voy a comer ¿Quieres acompañarme?-

Como única respuesta, Naruto me miró sorprendido.

 **~~Naruto POV~~**

Diez minutos más tarde de mi tropiezo con Hinata por los pasillos de su departamento, nos encontrábamos sentados frente a frente en una mesa del restaurant de la esquina de la calle, que por cierto era la primera vez que pisaba.

Y frente a mí, una sonriente pero algo nerviosa Hinata me miraba aún ceñuda, como sin entender muy bien qué era lo que hacíamos ahí.

De hecho, ni siquiera yo mismo tenía idea que hacía yo ahí con mi supuesta esposa cuando jamás la había topado antes en el trabajo.

Pero esa mañana había sido diferente. Al darme cuenta que necesitaba enviar algo urgente al departamento de Finanzas y guiado por un impulso bastante extraño que no sabía definir había ido por mi propio pie al doceavo piso en lugar de encargarle a Ino que lo hiciera como siempre.

Y por supuesto que al ver a Hinata, me había dado cuenta que muy en el fondo mi razón para haber caminado yo en lugar de Ino no era por ganas de ejercitarme.

-¿Qué pasa?- la pregunta de Hinata me sacó de mis cavilaciones- Te ves bastante…fuera de lugar-

Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí arrogante al darme cuenta que había dado en el clavo de manera perfecta.

-Supongo que es porque lo estoy- me encogí de hombros con mi fachada de empresario arrogante que tan bien me salía- Jamás había venido a... Un lugar así-

El lugar era bonito y acogedor pero bastante pequeño y para nada sofisticado. Frente a mí, Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par y parpadeó repetidamente.

-¿Nunca?-

-Nunca- sonreí con esa mueca arrogante que siempre usaba.

-Bueno, Naruto Uzumaki- sonriendo de oreja a oreja, me alcanzó uno de los menús y abrió el suyo- En ocasiones las cosas más pequeñas son las que más significado tienen, como comer en este pequeño pero acogedor restaurante... Prepárate para una de las comidas más deliciosas que hayas tenido jamás-

Con esa simple advertencia, Hinata ordenó por ella y por mí mientras yo la miraba sin decir una sola palabra y la dejaba pedir. No era usual que yo dejara que alguien decidiera por mí en nada, pero decidí que darle una pequeña victoria no sería tan malo.

Después de todo la última semana había sido bastante difícil para ella y yo no se le había puesto nada fácil. Pero no podía evitarlo. Era algo superior a mis fuerzas, y a pesar de que parecía controlarse cada vez más, disfrutaba en exceso ponerla nerviosa y agobiarla con mi actitud.

Veinte minutos más tarde mientras degustaba el delicioso tazón de Ramen que Hinata había pedido para mí, la charla sobre cómo sacar a su hermano de la cárcel había quedado de lado, y de alguna manera habíamos comenzado a hablar sobre su carrera y sobre cómo había terminado trabajando en mi Empresa.

-Y bueno, después de conseguir un puesto como contadora al final se abrió la vacante de jefe de departamento y terminé quedándome con él- se encogió de hombros- No hice nada extraordinario-

-¿Tú crees?- alcé mis cejas algo sorprendido- Eres la única jefa de departamento menor a treinta años, Hinata. No cualquiera logra eso-

-Eres dueño y director de una empresa exitosa y ni siquiera tienes lo treinta- tomó un sorbo de su vaso -No cualquiera logra lo que tú has logrado hacer ni aunque sacrifique toda su vida, Naruto- sonrió ligeramente- Creo que si vamos a personas impresionadas, esa soy yo-

Durante unos largos instantes me limité a mirarla con mis ojos abiertos de par en par, impresionado por lo que acababa de decir y la manera en la que lo había dicho.

Y sin saber porque, un sentimiento de satisfacción me recorrió por completo al darme cuenta que pensaba eso. Sonreí de medio lado y volví a hablar.

-Bueno, dejando de lado la adulación- frente a mí, Hinata entornó los ojos- Quería decirte que mañana mismo empezaré con los trámites para sacar a tu hermano de la cárcel. Irá a verlo uno de mis mejores abogados- sus ojos brillaron con emoción- Pero te quiero fuera de esto, Hinata. No quiero que te metas de ninguna manera, y que me dejes a mí encargarme de todo ¿Está claro?-

Sin importarme verme como un hombre mandón y controlador, miré a una sorprendida Hinata que parecía haber quedado muda de pronto. La había conocido bastante estos días para darme cuenta que tenía que hacerle esa aclaración.

Y hacer que cumpliera lo que le pedía. Y si la intimidación era el único medio para lograrlo, que así fuera.

-De acuerdo-

-Bien- sonreí- Ahora, sobre otro asunto muy importante…-

Suspiré. Esa parte de nuestra conversación sería la que menos me gustaría, sobre todo por lo molesto que sería lo que le iba a comunicar.

-Ayer habló conmigo uno de los abogados de Jiraiya, para decirme que durante estos días irá una persona a revisar qué…- me detuve, pensando las palabras- A revisar que todo esté "bien" en nuestro matrimonio- entorné los ojos- En pocas palabras, revisar que nuestro matrimonio es real y no es todo una farsa como…-

-Como en realidad es- susurró por lo bajo sonriente- No te preocupes Naruto, todo saldrá bien. Esa persona no sospechará nada y creerá que somos un matrimonio- ladeó la cabeza- Lo prometo-

Fue lo único que me dijo antes de volver a su plato, y algo sorprendido por su seguridad, la miré seguir con su comida mientras parpadeaba.

Después sonreí satisfecho y me dispuse a seguir comiendo con mi "esposa" en lo que parecía ser una rutina agradable, aún cuando yo me había prometido no tener momentos a solas con ella. Y mucho menos momentos fuera de lo establecido socialmente.

Y sin embargo, me di cuenta que me agradaba mucho.

.

.

Una semana después y sentado en el escritorio de mi despacho, tomé un sorbo del café que tenía a mi lado para seguir mirando los documentos que tenía frente a mí con interés.

Eran todos los reportes que mi abogado había hecho sobre Neji Hyuga y su situación, así como toda la información que había recopilado hasta ahora del caso. Desde reportes policiales, la declaración del señor Hyuga, su sentencia y los documentos del banco que probaban el supuesto fraude, Itachi había hecho muy bien su trabajo hasta ahora.

Así como Hinata.

Con una media sonrisa mientras leía los papeles, recordé la tarde en la que la trabajadora social nos había visitado en casa y como Hinata, como dulce esposa y ama de casa, había atendido a la mujer de las mil maravillas y se había comportado conmigo como la mujer enamorada y esposa joven, dócil y amable que tenía que aparentar.

Todo había ido de maravilla, y por supuesto la mujer se había tragado el cuento completo.

Sin poder evitarlo, recargué mi cabeza hacia atrás y sonreí mientras recordaba lo ocurrido ese día.

 _~Flashback~_

-Entonces…- frente a nosotros la serena mujer rubia levantó la vista de su tableta y nos miró de nuevo- ¿Dónde me dijeron que se conocieron?-

A mí lado y con su brazo enroscado en el mío, Hinata sonrió abiertamente y me dio un suave apretón en el antebrazo para comenzar a hablar.

-En una fiesta de la empresa- dijo segura- Todos los jefes de departamento estuvimos ahí, y Naruto estuvo con nosotros junto a los demás accionistas de la empresa-

Ante esa simple respuesta la rubia mujer de ojos cafés asintió ligeramente como si esperara que dijéramos algo más y nos miró paciente. Tal como lo había hecho los últimos quince minutos de su casi interrogatorio.

A mí lado, Hinata sonrió y volvió a hablar.

-Y todo empezó a partir de ahí- me miró con cariño- Comenzamos a frecuentarnos y…nos hicimos novios-

Antes de poder decir algo Hinata me miró con ternura y apretó mi mano entre la suya con delicadeza. Sin poder evitarlo y algo sorprendido por su excelente actuación, la miré maravillado hasta que la voz de la trabajadora social frente a nosotros me sacó de mi ensueño.

-Tengo entendido que nadie sabía de su relación ¿O me equivoco señor Uzumaki?-

Durante unos instantes miré a la mujer frente a mí sin saber qué responder y sintiendo el amarre de Hinata sobre mí brazo tomé aire para contestar.

-No, no se equivoca. Nadie lo sabía-

La trabajadora social cuyo nombre no recordaba alzó ambas cejas de manera inquisitiva.

-¿Ni siquiera su familia?-

-No- logré decir calmado- Ni siquiera ellos. Hinata y yo decidimos mantenerlo en secreto hasta que…- a mí lado, Hinata se pegó un poco más a mí- Hasta que nuestra relación se formalizara-

-¿Y por qué, si puedo preguntar?-

"De todas maneras no es como que no vaya a hacerlo". Pensé fastidiado mientras miraba a la mujer frente a mí, que desde que había llegado había preguntado tantas cosas que sentía que ya sabía toda mi vida. ¿Cuánto tiempo duraban estas malditas sesiones?

-No quería inmiscuirla en…mi estilo de vida- dije simplemente y me encogí de hombros- La quería demasiado para arriesgar lo que teníamos hasta no estar seguro que era de verdad y que nuestra relación no se vería afectada por eso-

Vaya, al parecer yo también podía fingir ser el romántico empedernido y enamorado hasta los huesos de su hermosa esposa, pues frente a mí, la mujer rubia pareció entender mi respuesta y se limitó a sonreír ligeramente.

A mí lado Hinata parpadeó sorprendida mientras me miraba para después componer una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción. Al parecer ella no era la única que estaba interpretando de maravilla su papel.

-Y bien, Hinata- se dirigió a ella- Entonces ¿Tú no estabas enterada sobre el asunto de la herencia?-

De manera instantánea Hinata y yo miramos a... Yugito, creo- al parecer sí podía recordar su nombre- con nuestros ojos abiertos de par en par mientras a mí lado, Hinata abría la boca sin emitir sonido alguno. Vaya, esa mujer sí que era directa y al parecer no descansaría hasta observar algún comportamiento en nosotros que nos pusiera en evidencia.

Pero obviamente Hinata no pensaba darle el gusto.

-No, no sabía nada- contestó con seguridad y apretó más mi mano- Lo supe eventualmente, pero eso fue después de que hicieran la lectura del testamento-

-Pero antes de la boda, ¿O no?-

Maldición.

-Pues sí, lo supe antes de la boda- me miró un instante- Naruto me lo dijo…-

-Pero para entonces yo ya le había propuesto matrimonio y ella había aceptado- intervine rápidamente- Lo de la herencia fue solo el motivo para casarnos antes de lo esperado, con el fin de honrar la voluntad de mi tío y que el patrimonio que tanto le costó formar no se perdiera-

-O cayera en donde no pertenecía- completó Hinata, y sin poder evitarlo la miré con una sonrisa cómplice y apreté más su mano.

Pero al parecer Yugito no se daría por vencida, y dirigiéndose de nuevo a Hinata volvió a hablar.

-Entonces…¿Pueden decirme que lo de la herencia no influyó absolutamente nada en su matrimonio?-

Al parecer aquella fue la última pregunta que Hinata pudo soportar. Contrario a lo que había esperado, Hinata no se inmutó en lo más mínimo ante el evidente tono acusador de la trabajadora social y mirándola serena, aferró mi mano de nuevo.

-Sí lo que quiere decir es que me case con Naruto por interés o que solo lo hicimos para que pudiera cobrar la herencia, está equivocada- colocó nuestras manos sobre su regazo- Nos casamos porque ya lo habíamos decidido, y como seguramente ya sabe- noté el tono irónico de su voz- Lo hicimos por bienes separados-

Ante esa simple respuesta, Yugito la miró sin saber qué decir durante unos instantes. Pero no era necesario que lo hiciera, pues a mí lado y aún serena, Hinata volvió a hablar.

-Así que es obvio que el dinero de Naruto no me interesa- aferró aún más mi mano- Nos casamos porque los dos lo decidimos. Y en mi caso, me case con él por la simple y sencilla razón de que lo amo, y quiero compartir el resto de mi vida con él-

Terminó segura con su pequeño discurso, y completamente sorprendido por aquella declaración miré a la mujer que a mí lado seguía serena y segura mientras saboreaba sus palabras.

Y ante aquella simple respuesta, Yugito y yo miramos sorprendidos a Hinata, mientras sus palabras se repetían en mi mente.

Sin poder evitarlo, compuse una sonrisa idiota.

~Fin del Flashback~

.

.

Volviendo de nuevo a la realidad, sonreí de medio lado mientras dejaba que otros recuerdos más agradables de esa misma noche me llenaran.

Como si no pudiera tener suficiente de mí y demostrando el "gran amor" que me tenía, se había pegado a mí todo el tiempo que estuvo la mujer en casa, desde caricias simples como tomarme la mano hasta abrazarme por la cintura y recargar su cabeza en mi hombro con ternura.

Por supuesto que yo no había hecho nada por evitar esas demostraciones de afecto, y deleitado con la idea de tenerla tan cerca y sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío, me divertí enormemente sintiendo sus escalofríos y su cuerpo tensarse cuando le devolvía las caricias.

Por supuesto, Hinata lo había aceptado todo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras fingía no inmutarse. Y esa era una de las cosas que me divertían todavía más.

Antes de poder seguir pensando en ella, los ligeros toques en la puerta me distrajeron y meneé la cabeza para alzar la mirada.

-Adelante-

Un segundo después, Ino apareció por la puerta.

-Señor, el señor Uchiha está aquí-

-Gracias Ino. Hazlo pasar por favor-

-Por supuesto-

Desapareciendo de mi vista, Ino cerró la puerta y diez segundos más tarde mi amigo de ojos negros entró por la puerta con un maletín en las manos y una sonrisa en el rostro. Al igual que su hermano menor, Itachi siempre parecía tener una actitud despreocupada y a pesar de ser uno de los abogados más feroces y bien pagados, seguía manteniendo su actitud sencilla de siempre.

-Buenos días, Uzumaki- sonrió mientras miraba la grosera cantidad de papeles en mi escritorio- Vaya, hasta que por fin te veo trabajando-

Componiendo una mueca algo arrogante, lo miré sentarse en la silla frente a mí de manera despreocupada y sonreí ligeramente para seguir mirando los papeles en mis manos.

-Resulta que no soy como tú, Uchiha- me burlé- Estaba revisando los papeles que me mandaste de Neji Hyuga. Es excelente informacion, Itachi-

Frente a mí, fue el momento de Itachi para hacer una mueca arrogante y componiendo una sonrisa, juntó sus manos para mirarme.

-Y eso es solo el comienzo, Uzumaki- sonrió más al ver que atraía mi atención- Precisamente por eso es que estoy aquí-

-¿Tienes nueva información sobre el caso?-

-Precisamente- asintió ligeramente- Y no solo eso. Hoy mismo tendré una audiencia con Neji Hyuga para obtener su declaración por propia boca-

Aquello me interesó en exceso, y dejando de lado los papeles levanté la vista para mirarlo.

-¿Hoy?-

-Más bien ahora- corrigió- Saldré para allá en quince minutos, solo venía a decírtelo. Creí que te interesaría-

Y tenía razón, me interesaba mucho. En realidad, me interesaba tanto que…

-¿Habrá algún problema si te acompaño?-

Ante esa petición, Itachi abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendido y parpadeó ligeramente, claramente desconcertado ante mi pregunta.

-Pues…claro, no habrá ningún problema- se encogió de hombros- Si es lo que quieres-

Con una sonrisa, me recargué en mi enorme silla de cuero negro y junté mis manos para mirarlo.

-Créeme Itachi, es lo que quiero-

Ya era hora de que conociera a mi querido cuñado.

.

.

 **~~Hinata POV~~**

Sacando del aceite otra pieza de pollo preparada en especias, apagué esa hornilla de la estufa y seguí con mi labor de menear la pasta que me encontraba haciendo.

Sin poder evitarlo sonreí al mirar la comida que había preparado y me sentí satisfecha de mi trabajo. Me encantaba cocinar. Y después de dos semanas de no hacerlo, resultaba bastante revitalizador.

Esa noche de viernes Chiyo había tenido su noche libre, y aunque había dejado para nosotros un montón de comida lista solo para calentar, la idea de preparar algo con mis propias manos fue tan atrayente que en menos de una hora me había metido de lleno a la cocina.

Naruto aún no llegaba, así que podía andar por la cocina, el comedor y la sala con total libertad y relajada. A pesar de llevar ya casi dos semanas viviendo bajo el mismo techo y de que Naruto se comportaba mucho más…compasivo conmigo, aún tenía un efecto en mí que no me dejaba estar del todo tranquila.

Y estaba segura que con él en la casa no podría cocinar ni aunque me lo pidiera.

Quince minutos más tarde me encontraba sirviendo la cremosa pasta en un bowl gigante cuando escuché los pasos suaves y relajados de Naruto en la sala y sin poder evitarlo me tensé al instante. Era el efecto que siempre tenía en mí.

En menos de diez segundos sentí su presencia detrás de mí, y supe que había llegado a la cocina atraído por el olor a comida recién hecha.

Dando media vuelta mientras tomaba aire, miré hacia la puerta solo para encontrármelo parado en el umbral sin su saco, con los primeros dos botones de su camisa desabrochados, sus mangas dobladas en los codos y sus manos en sus bolsillos, mirándome con ojos desorbitados.

Naruto sorprendido. Bien, eso me gustaba.

-Hola Naruto- sonreí mientras terminaba de revolver la ensalada en la barra al centro de la cocina- Enseguida estará lista la cena, si quieres ve al comedor y espera-

Frente a mí, Naruto seguía mirándome con ojos desorbitados. Unos segundos después pareció reaccionar y meneando su cabeza de un lado a otro, se acercó a la barra y miró todos los platillos que ya estaban listos.

-¿Tú hiciste todo esto?-

-Así es- me encogí de hombros y regresé a la estufa- Solo falta la salsa para el pollo, enseguida estará lista-

-Pero…- detrás de mí lo escuché dudar un poco- Pero Chiyo nos dejó comida preparada y…-

-Lo sé- di media vuelta para vaciar la salsa sobre el pollo- Pero decidí que quería cocinar yo, además ya está listo Naruto- lo miré con una sonrisa- Ahora lleva estos dos platos al comedor y enseguida llevaré lo que falta-

Con sus ojos aún desorbitados y completamente sorprendido, a Naruto no le quedó más remedio que hacer lo que le pedía hasta desaparecer de la cocina.

Cinco minutos más tarde y ya sentados a la mesa, Naruto tomó su tenedor y con algo de renuencia probó un bocado de la pasta que tenía enfrente. Y la reacción que tuvo fue suficiente para dejarme satisfecha.

-Esto…- comenzó mientras miraba su plato- Esto está delicioso, Hinata-

Sonreí con satisfacción.

-Me alegra-

-¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar así?-

-En realidad tuve que aprender por mi cuenta, si no quería vivir toda la vida a expensas de la comida a domicilio que pedía Neji- me encogí de hombros y comencé a comer- No me quedó más remedio que aprender. Además me gusta hacerlo y me gustaba…- compuse la voz al darme cuenta que se me quebraba- Me gustaba cocinar para mi hermano-

De acuerdo, tenía que admitir que había hablado de más y mucho. Pero no había podido evitarlo. Extrañaba a Neji, y sobre todo extrañaba mi rutina antes de conocer a Naruto Uzumaki. A mí lado en la cabecera, Naruto dejó de comer para mirarme con ojos profundos.

-Tu hermano… Neji- se acomodó y entrelazó sus manos- ¿Es todo para ti, verdad?-

El tono de la pregunta, sincero y verdaderamente interesado por escuchar la respuesta hizo que dejara de comer y lo mirara al instante. Era la primera vez en días- además de la vez en el restaurante- que Naruto abordaba un tema personal conmigo.

-Pues sí, es la única familia que tengo- me encogí de hombros- Mis padres murieron cuando yo apenas tenía 8 años, y mis papás no tienen... No tenían hermanos - revolví mi pasta nerviosa- Solo quedamos Neji y yo solos contra el frío y cruel mundo-

Naruto se removió en su asiento e intentaba preguntarme más sobre el tema y podía ver que no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo.

-Cuando mi hermano y yo quedamos huérfanos nos llevaron a un orfanato donde estuvimos dos años mientras se arreglaba el tema del dinero de mis padres-Suspiré profundamente- Los dos años más horribles de mi vida. Pero después que todo quedó a nombre de mi hermano pudimos salir de ese horrible lugar a pesar de nuestra edad y seguir con nuestras vidas... Continuamos con nuestros estudios, casi toda mi vida mi hermano a cuidado de mí, cuando me enfermaba, cuando le lloraba a mis padres, cuando llegaron etapas que toda niña pasa- Dije intentando contener las lágrimas- Así que podría decirse que es todo para mí-

Durante unos largos instantes en los que hubo un silencio sepulcral, Naruto se limitó a mirarme con su cabeza ladeada mientras yo le devolvía una mirada algo nerviosa. E intentaba descifrar la suya, que parecía haberse vuelto algo más profunda y cargada.

Entonces se levantó de inmediato y caminando hacia el pequeño bar que tenía entre el comedor y la sala, me dejó a mí paralizada en mi lugar. ¿Qué iba a hacer?-

-Creo…que se me ha antojado una copa de vino- abrió los estantes y comenzó a rebuscar en ellos- Deja todo ahí, en un rato lo recogemos todo- me miró unos instantes y después señaló la sala con la cabeza- Ven, siéntate en el sofá-

Y sin más remedio que obedecer, me levanté de mi asiento algo renuente e hice lo que me pedía mientras él servía dos copas de vino y caminaba a la sala para sentarse enfrente de mí. Sin siquiera preguntarme, me pasó la elegante copa de vino y me miró fijamente.

Media hora más tarde y después de dos copas de vino Naruto y yo seguíamos conversando sobre nosotros, y no solamente sobre el trabajo de ese día o cosas meramente formales. Y descubrí con agrado que el Naruto que conocía no era solamente ese Naruto, sino un Naruto a la defensiva que mostraba esa faceta de prepotente. El Naruto que tenía ahora frente a mí me gustaba.

Y me gustaba mucho.

Después de charlar un rato se había comenzado a comportar más relajado, sereno y sobre todo curioso por saber más sobre mí, y media hora más tarde en la que la charla había sido un amable pero claro interrogatorio a mi vida ya no me sentía incómoda o nerviosa, mucho menos intimidada.

Para entonces ya me encontraba hablando de mis lugares favoritos a visitar y mi sueño de conocer París.

-Entonces ¿No aceptaste el puesto?-

-No-

-¿Aún cuando era en París?- alzó sus cejas, claramente entendiendo que mi sueño era conocer el lugar.

-En realidad el sueldo era el mismo, y haría básicamente lo mismo- me encogí de hombros- No es como que dejé ir la oportunidad de mi vida- mentí descaradamente, y Naruto alzó más sus cejas.

Obviamente no creyendo una sola palabra de lo que le había dicho.

-No lo aceptaste por Neji- dijo como un hecho- ¿Verdad?-

Maldición. ¿Cómo es que tenía el don de leer tan bien mis expresiones y saber la verdad con solo escucharme hablar?

-No quería dejarlo solo- me encogí de hombros -Decidí aplazarlo, dejarlo para después, y luego pasó esto. Ya habrá tiempo para hacerlo-

Frente a mí, Naruto dio un trago a su segunda copa de vino y me miró fijamente, como intentando averiguar más con una simple mirada y el contacto de nuestros ojos.

-¿No había nada más que te retuviera?- ladeó la cabeza algo extrañado -¿Un novio?-

¿Novio? ¿Naruto Uzumaki me estaba preguntando sobre mi vida amorosa? Bien, aquello era nuevo. Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí satisfecha al darme cuenta del brillo de interés en sus ojos.

-No- meneé la cabeza ligeramente- Tenía novio entonces, pero nada serio- recordé lo que Karin me dijo sobre su prometida- Digo no tan serio como tú y…-

Arrepentida de lo que había dicho y lo que estaba a punto de decir, cerré mi boca de inmediato y miré a Naruto con ojos algo culpables. Por supuesto que Naruto no iba a conformarse con esa mirada, y por supuesto quería que terminara lo que había empezado a decir.

Con una ceja alzada, se cruzó de brazos y me miró profundamente.

-¿Y?-

Solté un largo suspiro. Por supuesto que no se iba a conformar hasta que terminara de decírselo.

-Karin me contó sobre Shion- fruncí los labios y encogí los hombros -Me dijo que era tu prometida y que…-

No terminé. Pero Naruto, aún con la misma expresión de antes, sonrió un poco y soltó un ligero bufido irónico para terminar por mí.

-¿Qué me dejó?-

Asentí con la cabeza, y por unos instantes pude ver en sus ojos una expresión de dolor al decir aquello. Al parecer en verdad Shion había sido una mujer muy importante para él, y por lo que me daba cuenta aún significaba algo para él.

Para mi fortuna, su expresión volvió a serenarse y contuve las ganas de soltar un suspiro de alivio.

-Sí, bueno- se encogió de hombros -Fue la única relación seria que tuve, y la última- dijo de forma contundente -Me di cuenta que el matrimonio al final no significa mucho en mi vida- ladeando la cabeza, sonrió de medio lado -Una de las razones por las que recurrí a ti para esto-

Como única respuesta yo solo atiné a relajarme mientras lo miraba. Al parecer, por el cambio de tema tan contundente, no le gustaba hablar de Shion, y sería lo último que me diría de ella.

Y aunque moría de la curiosidad, agradecía que fuera así.

-¿Y tú, Hinata? ¿Qué hay de ti?- la pregunta me sacó de mis cavilaciones- ¿Nunca tuviste una relación seria?-

Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí de medio lado algo irónica y meneé la copa de vino en mi mano derecha. ¿Qué podría decir de mis relaciones si habían sido tan pasajeras al punto de que aún era virgen?

En aquél momento detuve mi mano al instante y miré de nuevo al hombre frente a mí, tan seguro e imponente y que ahora me parecía menos intimidante. ¿Sospecharía algo o se daría cuenta de mi evidente inexperiencia?

-Tuve algunas, pero ninguna lo suficientemente seria para mí- me encogí de hombros y bajé la mirada a mi copa -Digo, ni siquiera…- meneé la cabeza -Lo que sea. Simplemente no fueron muy significativas-

Durante unos instantes que parecieron eternos Naruto se limitó a mirarme fijamente sin decir absolutamente nada, y el ambiente a nuestro alrededor pareció cambiar un poco.

Con curiosidad, miré sus ojos profundos y su ceño algo fruncido, claramente confundido ante lo que acababa de decir y por unos instantes consideré lo que había dicho. ¿No había sido nada malo, o sí? ¡Yo y mi gran bocota!.

Pero sin darme tiempo a nada más y después de unos instantes Naruto pareció salir de su ensueño y removiéndose en su asiento me di cuenta que algo lo incomodaba. Aclarándose la garganta, dejó la copa en la mesita a su lado y se levantó con rapidez de su lugar.

-Bueno, iré a dormir- su tono fue seco y frío- Deja todo aquí, Chiyo se encargará de recogerlo cuando llegue mañana en la mañana-

Incapaz de decir nada y aún en mi lugar, solo atiné a abrir la boca mientras lo miraba levantarse como si tuviera prisa para después mirarme con ojos inexpresivos.

-Buenas noches, Hinata-

Sin darme tiempo a más dio media vuelta y caminando lentamente desapareció de la sala para dejarme completamente sola.

Y sobre todo confundida por su cambio de actitud.

Con mi mandíbula desencajada y mis ojos abiertos de par en par, miré el lugar por donde había desaparecido sin entender qué había pasado. Había pasado de ser amable y agradable a seco y huraño en un santiamén. ¿Pero qué rayos le pasaba a ese hombre?

-Buenas noches, Naruto-

Con esa simple frase que él por supuesto no escuchó, me levanté para comenzar a recoger lo que habíamos dejado en la sala mientras pensaba en él y su actitud. Ese hombre era demasiado cambiante y voluble.

Solté un largo suspiro.

Y sobre todo difícil.

 **Continuara...**

 **Bien creo que ya se siente el ambiente mas relajado entre los dos. Que bonito conocer a Naruto y saber que no es taan malo como aparenta.**

 **Espero sus RW ;)**


	6. Marcando territorios

**Hola amigos :) aquí esta el sexto capítulo de esta hermosa historia, perdón por no haberlo subido más temprano pero he tenido algunos problemillas con el internet... Pero en fin disfrutenlo y a leer :)**

 **ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE la aurora de la historia original es Fer Higurashi y yo solo la adapto al NH.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son obra de Masashi Kishimoto :)**

Capítulo 6°: Marcando Territorios  
 **  
~~Naruto POV~~**

Dos semanas después

Soltando un largo suspiro, apagué mi computadora portátil y me recargué en el respaldo de mi silla. A las seis de la tarde de ese viernes ya no había nada que hacer en el trabajo, y mucho por hacer en casa una vez que llegara.

Esa noche sería la cena anual de empresarios y accionistas, el primer evento social al que asistiría con Hinata como mi esposa. Se lo había dicho casi con una semana de anticipación, y aunque no había dicho nada ni mostrado la más mínima señal de estrés ante ello, sabía que estaba nerviosa.

Yo estaba nervioso.

A casi un mes de mi boda con Hinata todo estaba fluyendo a la perfección, y todos mis allegados habían tragado el cuento completo de mi matrimonio. Cuando estábamos en público nos comportábamos como la pareja ideal que debíamos ser, mientras en casa las cosas estaban menos tensas que cuando habían empezado.

Desde aquella plática que habíamos tenido después de que ella preparara esa deliciosa cena, solíamos conversar más a menudo sobre nosotros y menos sobre los temas típicos como la herencia de Jiraiya, nuestro falso matrimonio o los progresos de Itachi con el caso de su hermano; haciendo que la idea de vivir juntos ya no fuera tan extraña.

La convivencia cuando estábamos solos se había hecho más llevadera y por supuesto, a mí no me desagradaba del todo compartir las pláticas de mi día con mi falsa esposita. Sonreí al recordar la última frase que me había dicho esa noche que habíamos conversado.

Mi falsa y virgen esposita.

No había necesitado más para saberlo. De acuerdo a lo que había visto y experimentado yo mismo en su trato con los hombres en ese ámbito podía decir que era inexperta, pero no me había atrevido a asegurar que era virgen hasta el momento que ella misma lo había dicho. "Tuve algunas, pero ninguna lo suficientemente seria para mí. Digo, ni siquiera...lo que sea. Simplemente no fueron muy significativas"

De nuevo, no pude evitar sonreír al recordarlo. Cómo es que una mujer de veinticuatro años, tan guapa, inteligente y sobre todo deseable como Hinata seguía virgen era un misterio; pero tampoco me sorprendía mucho.

Esa mujer era un estuche de sorpresas, sorpresas que cada vez me gustaban más.

Antes de poder pensar en algo más, el teléfono a mí lado sonó y descolgué aún sonriente.

-Dime Ino-

-Quería saber si no se le ofrecía nada más, señor- la voz suave de Ino sonaba alegre- Estoy a punto de irme-

-No Ino, gracias, puedes irt…- lo pensé mejor- De hecho, hay algo que puedes hacer y que necesito que hagas-

-¿Sí?-

-Llámale a tu mejor amiga cuando llegues a casa- sonreí al pensar en ella- Creo que lo necesita ahora-

Al otro lado de la línea, pude escuchar el gemido entrecortado por la sorpresa seguido de una risita algo cómplice. Ino era la que administraba todos mis eventos tantos sociales como personales, y sabía lo de la cena de ésta noche.

-Lo haré señor- otra risita- Buenas noches, y suerte-

Sin responder nada, solté una ligera risa también y colgué el teléfono mientras me levantaba. Era hora de irme a arreglar para la cena, y seguramente Hinata ya estaba en casa haciendo precisamente eso y escogiendo el vestido que utilizaría esa noche.

Seguramente también se moría de nervios.

Con ese simple pensamiento en mente, sonreí divertido y me coloqué mi abrigo para salir de mi despacho.

~O~

Cuando entré al departamento y dejé mi maletín en la mesita del recibidor, Chiyo se acercó para saludarme como de costumbre y tomó el abrigo que comenzaba a quitarme.

-Buenas noches, señor-

-Buenas noches, Chiyo- comencé a deshacerme la corbata mientras caminaba hacia la sala- ¿La señora?-

-En su habitación, señor- dijo con una sonrisa- Se encuentra arreglándose para ésta noche-

Sonreí de vuelta. Nokami sabía que Hinata tenía una habitación para ella sola, pero hasta ahora Hinata había sido lo suficientemente precavida para dejar la cama perfectamente tendida para que nadie sospechara que dormía ahí todas las noches.

-Perfecto- sonreí aún más- Iré a buscarla ¿Arreglaste lo que llevaré ésta noche?-

-Sí señor- asintió con la cabeza- El traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata azul- dijo para asegurar que tenía todo y como única respuesta solo atiné a asentir.

-Gracias Chiyo, puedes retirarte- dije mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras- Es hora de buscar a la señora-

Con aquél simple susurro para mí mismo, subí las escaleras con prisa mientras caminaba por el pasillo de las habitaciones. Ignorando completamente la puerta de mi habitación caminé hasta el final del pasillo donde se encontraba la puerta de Hinata y sin molestarme en tocar siquiera la abrí para entrar.

Y aquello fue el peor error que pude haber hecho jamás.

Saliendo del vestidor a mí derecha en ese preciso momento, con los zapatos de tacón que usaría esa noche y vestida solamente en ropa interior, Hinata soltó un ligero gritito y me miró con sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

-!Na…Naruto!-

No pude reaccionar. Quedándome completamente estático en mi lugar y sin poder moverme un solo centímetro, miré a la mujer que tenía frente a mí completamente sonrojada y mirando en todas direcciones buscando algo.

Aquella noche y para mi verdadero tormento Hinata había decidido ponerse tal vez uno de los conjuntos de ropa interior más reveladores y sensuales que tenía en su guardarropa.

Y estaba deliciosa.

Ataviada solamente con un sostén sin tirantes y unas pequeñísimas braguitas de encaje en color negro, y esos malditos tacones de muerte que hacían sus piernas interminables y condenadamente deliciosas, la miré como si no pudiera creer lo que tenía enfrente mientras intentaba recobrar la cordura.

Maldición. Imaginaba que tenía un cuerpo espectacular, pero comprobarlo fue como una fuerte bofetada que me dejó sin aliento.

Sin poder evitarlo y como un reverendo depravado dejé vagar mi mirada por su cuerpo lentamente, sin importarme que lo notara y seguro de que lo haría.

Desde las pantorrillas estilizadas, los delgados y firmes muslos, la suave curva de su cadera cubierta por las bragas, la estrecha cintura y firme y plano vientre adornado por un coqueto ombligo en forma de gota, hasta sus perfectos y redondos pechos cubiertos por el sostén, esa mujer era sin duda una diosa convertida en mortal dispuesta a atormentarme de la manera más baja posible.

Con un demonio. Era perfecta.

Y por un instante, solo por un instante, la imaginé tumbada en la cama a su lado, completamente desnuda y jadeante debajo de mí, mientras la hacía mía y la miraba gritar de placer.

Perfecto, ¡ahora quería violarla!

¡Serénate Uzumaki! Me gritó mi conciencia con fuerza, y frustrado, tomé una larga bocanada de aire para tranquilizarme.

Finalmente y después de lo que parecieron minutos eternos, Hinata alcanzó su bata de dormir y una vez que se la puso y la anudó a su cintura, subió la cabeza para dirigirme una mirada entre tímida y molesta.

Y finalmente yo salí de mi ensueño.

-¿No te enseñaron a tocar?- comenzó con voz algo chillona y las mejillas rojas, pero pude notar que estaba más avergonzada que enojada- ¿Qué pasa?-

Soltando todo el aire que había retenido en mis pulmones, meneé la cabeza y me obligué a serenarme para hablar.

-Lo siento, debí haberlo hecho- me encogí de hombros, recobrando la compostura- Venía a decirte que te pusieras el vestido azul- miré la cama en donde se encontraba extendido precisamente ese vestido- Pero creo que no era necesario hacerlo-

Frente a mí, con sus mejillas aún rojas y mordiendo su labio inferior, Hinata bajó la mirada sin responder absolutamente nada y yo reprimí una maldición.

-Iré a arreglarme, te dejo para que continúes-

-De acuerdo-

Y con aquella simple respuesta, di media vuelta y salí de la habitación dando un ligero portazo. Una vez afuera y completamente solo en el pasillo, tomé otra larga bocanada de precioso aire y me llevé la mano a mi frente hirviendo mientras reprimía un gemido de frustración.

Intentando contener mis ganas de volver a entrar para admirarla de nuevo mientras se deshacía de su bata y terminaba de vestirse. Pero sabía que después de verla así, bastaría con cerrar los ojos para que la imagen de su cuerpo cubierto solo por ropa interior volviera a mi cabeza y me atormentara para siempre.

-Maldición-

Y con aquella simple exclamación, di media vuelta para caminar hasta mi cuarto con esa imagen grabada en mi mente.

 **~Hinata POV~**

Quince minutos después y una vez que me puse el segundo zarcillo en la oreja, me miré de nuevo en el espejo de cuerpo completo y solté un largo suspiro mientras me inspeccionaba.

Para esa ocasión había elegido el vestido azul y con agrado me di cuenta que me quedaba a la perfección. Confeccionado en seda, un escote con corte en V y por encima de las rodillas, el vestido tipo cocktail era sencillo pero sexy y bastante elegante a la vez. Había decidido recoger mi cabello en un moño a un lado algo despreocupado que dejaba caer mechones de cabello por mi cabeza, y como joyas unos simples zarcillos de diamante con una gargantilla de una sola piedra.

El vestido lo había complementado con unas sandalias plateadas de tacón de aguja con cristales que me daban unos centímetros más de altura y un maquillaje en tono natural bastante sencillo.

Solté otro largo suspiro. Estaba lista.

Y ahora tendría que enfrentarme con la mirada profunda e inquisitiva de mi esposo, quien seguramente me esperaba abajo.

De nuevo y sin poder evitarlo, el recuerdo de lo que había pasado momentos atrás me atacó de golpe y sintiendo mis mejillas arder cerré los ojos y tomé una bocanada de aire. Aún recordaba su mirada profunda y oscura recorriéndome de arriba abajo, y sobre todo el calor que había sentido recorrer mi cuerpo mientras él me miraba, como si estuviera en llamas. Y sobre todo, aún recordaba el deseo que tenía de que sus manos hicieran lo mismo que hacían sus ojos, que sus manos me tocaran para sentir su piel sobre la mía. Tocándome. Acariciándome.

-¡Tonterías!- me recriminé a mi misma y abrí mis ojos- No seas tonta, Hinata-

Tomé una larga bocanada de aire y meneando la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, me miré al espejo por última vez.

-Aquí vamos, Hinata-

Sin mayor preámbulo, di media vuelta para tomar mi pequeñísima cartera a juego y salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Una vez al pie de la escalera, me di tiempo de tomar otra bocanada de aire y bajé lentamente los escalones hasta llegar a la planta baja donde Naruto me esperaba sentado en el sofá de la sala, con su pierna cruzada y un vaso de brandy entre las manos.

Aguardé en el umbral.

Sintió mi presencia de manera inmediata, y volteando su rostro hacia mí abrió sus ojos de par en par al verme. Satisfecha, lo observé mirarme durante otros instantes que parecieron eternos mientras me estudiaba con mirada profunda. Con una media sonrisa, se levantó lentamente y dejó el vaso en la mesita a su lado para caminar hasta a mí mientras yo contenía el aliento.

Él también estaba arreglado.

Con aquél traje negro, corbata de un azul muy similar al color de mi vestido, camisa blanca y con su cabello peinado despreocupadamente, Naruto se veía tan sexy que no pude evitar recorrerlo entero con mi mirada hasta que finalmente quedó frente a mí.

-Estás perfecta- dijo con una media sonrisa, claramente agradado ante lo que veía- ¿Nos vamos ya?-

Saliendo de mi ensueño y volviendo a la realidad, tomé una larga bocanada de aire mientras intentaba controlar mis nervios.

-Sí-

Como única respuesta Naruto ensanchó aún más su sonrisa y me ofreció su brazo para caminar hacia las puertas del elevador.

Diez minutos más tarde y con las luces nocturnas entrando por nuestras ventanas, Naruto conducía su Ferrari por las calles del centro mientras yo miraba fuera de mi ventana y respiraba el aire de afuera para tranquilizarme. Por supuesto no habíamos mencionado nada del incidente en mi habitación y estaba segura que como él agradecíamos que así fuera.

Después de un camino en agradable silencio nos detuvimos frente a un semáforo y lo miré curiosa.

-¿Por qué manejas tú si tienes chóferes?-

A mí lado, un relajado Naruto sonrió de medio lado sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-Me gusta mucho manejar- se encogió de hombros- Tengo chóferes pero ellos se encargan de otras cosas-

-Cómo de llevar a tu falsa esposa al trabajo- sonreí juguetona y Naruto me devolvió una mirada traviesa mientras aceleraba.

-Por ejemplo-

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar que yo me lleve mi auto al trabajo?-

-¿No te gustan los chóferes?- Naruto me miró con ceño fruncido- Si no te gustan puedo…-

-No, no es eso- meneé mi cabeza y sonreí divertida- Es que me gustaría volver a usar mi auto, Naruto. Me gusta manejar también, y me gusta ser…- pensé la palabra- Independiente-

Ante esa simple palabra, Naruto pareció entender a la perfección mi punto y me miró con una media sonrisa. Además mi auto era de excelente gusto y muy de acuerdo al "status" de Naruto, después de todo tenía buen sueldo.

-Me agrada esa respuesta- Naruto volvió su vista al frente sin perder la sonrisa- Pero me temo que tendremos que hablar de eso después-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque ya llegamos-

Ante esa simple respuesta, mi corazón pareció detenerse y dejé de mirar a Naruto para voltear a mirar de nuevo por la ventana del auto. Afuera, las luces de un extenso lobby me llenaron por completo mientras dos valet parking ataviados con elegante uniformes se acercaban a nuestro auto que ahora se había detenido.

Con algo de renuencia, me atreví a mirar más arriba para darme cuenta que estábamos en uno de los hoteles más caros y lujosos de la ciudad y que según tenía entendido contaba con infinidad de salones en los últimos pisos.

A mí lado, la mano de Naruto sostuvo la mía y yo lo miré con aliento contenido.

-¿Nerviosa?-

Miré sus profundos ojos azules y serenos y tomé una larga bocanada de aire para calmarme. Esa mirada me tranquilizaba.

-Algo-

-Lo harás increíble, Hinata- me miró con ojos tranquilizadores- Eres una mujer segura e inteligente, además de hermosa. Estarás perfecta-

Y llevando mi mano a sus labios, plantó un suave beso en el dorso de mi mano sin dejar de mirarme y sin poder evitarlo contuve el aliento. Jamás me había dicho algo así, y eso aunado a su mirada intensa fue suficiente para infundirme el valor que necesitaba.

Y para arrancarme un escalofrío de emoción.

Antes de algo más, su puerta se abrió al mismo tiempo que la mía y con ayuda del valet salí del auto para esperar a que mi esposo llegara a mí lado mientras el auto emprendía su marcha al estacionamiento.

Una vez fuera en la cálida noche, miré el enorme hotel frente a mí hasta que Naruto estuvo a mi lado y enganchó mi brazo al suyo.

-Bien, aquí vamos-

Y con esa simple frase por parte de Naruto, comenzamos a caminar hacia las puertas del hotel. Era hora de la función.

~o~

Por supuesto y tal como había imaginado, el salón elegido para la cena quitaba el aliento.

Escondiendo mi sorpresa en una sonrisa y una faceta de seguridad mientras caminaba del brazo de Naruto, miré el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos. Tan grande como el pent-house de Naruto y ubicado en el último piso del hotel, el salón era el reflejo de la elegancia y el lujo que dominaba el ambiente de todos los presentes.

Bastante modernista, pintado en colores claros, y con un piso de madera clara, varias mesas con manteles blancos y sillas de excelente gusto se encontraban desperdigadas por todo el lugar mientras en la esquina más lejana una banda de jazz amenizaba el ambiente con música suave.

El techo se adornaba con un montón de molduras elegantes mientras un montón de arañas de cristal colgaban de él y alumbraban el salón. En las paredes, enormes ventanales sin cortinas dejaban apreciar la vista de la ciudad mientras, a un lado de la banda, los ventanales más grandes daban a una terraza en donde a media luz se podía apreciar a unas cuantas parejas bailando al ritmo de la música.

Antes de poder seguir admirando algo más, un hombre y una mujer mayores pero muy elegantes nos miraron y comenzaron a acercarse a nosotros con rapidez.

-Bien- el susurro de Naruto a mí lado me sacó de mis cavilaciones- Empezamos-

-¡Miren nada más! Pero si es Naruto Uzumaki ¡quien nos honra con su presencia!-

-Lo mismo digo, Azuma-

El hombre de cabello negro y tez algo aceitunada llegó hasta nosotros y dándole un fuerte abrazo a Naruto, me miró entre curioso y sorprendido y se alejó unos pasos.

-¿Y esta mujer tan hermosa? ¿No la presentas, Uzumaki?-

Sin poder evitarlo, mis mejillas se encendieron de inmediato ante el halago y miré a la pareja frente a mí sin saber que decir. A mí lado, Naruto pasó su mano por mi cintura en un gesto algo posesivo y me miró unos instantes para volver a ver a Azuma y la que parecía ser su mujer.

-Por supuesto. Azuma, Kurenai, ella es Hinata, mi esposa- me miró de nuevo- Amor, ellos son Azuma y Kurenai Sarutobi, unos viejos amigos y socios míos desde hace tiempo-

Ante esa simple presentación, Azuma y Kurenai me miraron atónitos durante unos segundos y saliendo de su ensueño poco después sonrieron de oreja a oreja para después abrazarme.

-Mucho gusto, querida- susurró Kurenai mientras me tomaba por los hombros- Esperábamos conocerte-

-Muchas gracias- me sonrojé más- El gusto es mío-

A partir de ese momento y como si hubiera llegado al salón una verdadera celebridad, un montón de personas de diferentes mesas comenzó a acercarse a nosotros mientras Naruto me presentaba.

Como en una película extraña, fui presentada a infinidad de hombres y mujeres que estaba segura no recordaría jamás los nombres de todos. Desde familias amigas de los Uzumaki hasta hombres de la edad de Naruto que no solo eran socios sino también amigos, todos parecían apreciar y respetar a Naruto, y por consiguiente, hacían lo mismo con su nueva y radiante esposa a la que presentaba como si fuera la última mujer del planeta.

Por supuesto, yo solo podía quedarme sin palabras al conocer a tanta gente tan importante y reconocida en la sociedad .

Algo agobiada pero sin perder jamás mi expresión de seguridad y faceta de mujer de mundo, conocí a los Sabaku no, una familia poseedora de una exportadora con quien Naruto mantenía una relación de negocios muy fuerte y cuya miembro, Temari, pareció odiarme al instante con una sola mirada.

No tardé mucho en descubrir que ella como muchas otras, no podían soportar que fuera la esposa del soltero más codiciado de... Bueno ya saben a qué me refiero.

Y sin poder evitarlo, un sentimiento de orgullo me llenó de inmediato al darme cuenta que, aunque fuera una farsa, frente a todos ellos Naruto Uzumaki era mío.

Después de eso, fui presentada a un grupo de hombres jóvenes entre los que se encontraba Sasuke, y una vez que saludé a Sabaku no Gaara y a su hermano Kankuro pasamos a saludar a unos cuantos amigos más de mi querido esposito, y finalmente Naruto y yo pudimos alejarnos un poco hasta el ventanal abierto para tomar un poco de aire.

A mí lado, Naruto tomó mi mano y me miró con ojos comprensivos.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, estoy bien- sonreí y lo miré- Todos han sido muy amables. Bueno…- sonreí aún más al recordar a Temari- Casi todos-

Entendiendo perfectamente a quienes me refería, Naruto solo atinó a entornar los ojos y soltar un bufido frustrado. Al parecer estaba acostumbrado a las mujeres que acababa de conocer y que de haber podido me habrían aniquilado con la mirada.

-No les hagas caso- se encogió de hombros sonriente- A mí por lo menos me ha traído muchas ventajas que tu estés aquí. A parte de las obvias-

Como única respuesta, solo atiné a soltar una carcajada que alivió por completo la poca tensión que me quedaba mientras Naruto sonreía satisfecho. Tal vez ese era su cometido al alejarme de todos, y lo estaba logrando a la perfección.

-Me alegra ser de ayuda, Señor Uzumaki-

Frente a mí, Naruto solo atinó a sonreír de medio lado mientras miraba a las pocas parejas de la terraza bailar y yo lo imitaba. La música era suave y las parejas bailaban lentamente, y sin poder evitarlo me vi tentada a ser yo la que estuviera ahí bailando. Me encantaba bailar.

Entonces Naruto pareció tener una idea y se giró para mirarme, y sintiendo su mirada sobre mí lo miré de igual forma. Y antes de que pudiera decirme algo, una voz a mi espalda nos sacó de nuestro ensueño.

-Buenas noches-

La voz, suave, delicada y algo seductora me hizo girar para quedar frente a una guapísima y despampanante mujer rubia; y de manera casi inmediata Naruto pasó su brazo por mi cintura y me atrajo a él.

Ataviada con un sexy vestido negro que le cubría solo la mitad de los muslos y con su cabello rizado suelto, parecía otra más de las mujeres que acabábamos de conocer con la única diferencia de que sus ojos centelleaban más seguridad. Era sofisticada, guapa, sexy. De mundo.

Y por la mirada que le dirigía a Naruto, parecía conocerlo muy bien. Bastante bien.

De manera casi inmediata supe quien era la mujer que teníamos enfrente, sonriéndonos ligeramente. El amarre de Naruto alrededor de mi cintura se tensó un poco.

-Buenas noches, Shion-

 **~Naruto POV~**

¡Bien!. Aquello no podía ser más perfecto.

Mientras pensaba aquello con evidente sarcasmo, miré a Shion quien frente a nosotros, le dedicó a Hinata una simple mirada para volver a mirarme con una sonrisa.

-¿No piensas presentarme, Naruto?-

-Por supuesto- tomé aire para mirar a Hinata- Cariño, ella es Shion, y es ahijada de los padres de Sasuke - la miré a ella de nuevo- Shion, ella es Hinata Hyuga- sonreí- Mejor dicho, Hinata Uzumaki, mi esposa-

Las últimas palabras salieron más fuertes que las demás, y mientras me dirigía una simple mirada algo burlona, Shion se acercó a Hinata para darle un simple beso en la mejilla y dirigirle una mirada suave.

-Mucho gusto, Hinata-

A mi lado, Hinata compuso una sonrisa suave y perfectamente sofisticada que me dejó algo sorprendido pero claramente satisfecho, y mirando a Shion en su pose de esposa radiante y orgullosa me abrazó por la cintura. Y pude jurar que jamás esa pose le había salido tan bien como en aquél momento.

Una pose que más que mostrar orgullo, parecía mostrar a una mujer dispuesta a defender lo suyo.

Sin poder evitarlo sonreí algo arrogante aún más satisfecho y en aquél momento me sentí orgulloso de la mujer que había elegido como mi esposa. Aunque sea una farsa, me repitió mi conciencia por enésima vez.

-El gusto es mío, Shion-

Suspiré por lo bajo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Shion?-

La pregunta me salió de los labios antes de que pudiera detenerme, y aún cuando intenté hacerla sonar casual, el tono de exasperación fue evidente. Aunque era parte de una de las familias más ricas de la sociedad y era muy allegada a la familia Uchiha, Shion jamás asistía a este tipo de eventos y jamás me había acompañado a ninguno cuando estábamos juntos, así que ahora estuviera ahí más que molestarme me confundía.

Y no pude evitar pensar que tal vez la razón por la que estaba ahí era nada más y nada menos para conocer a la mujer que tenía entre mis brazos en esos momentos. ¿O estaría alucinando?

Frente a nosotros, Shion se encogió de hombros y sonrió aún más.

-Vine a acompañar a mi familia, además soy accionista minoritaria de los Sabaku no ¿Lo olvidaste?-

-No, por supuesto que no- contesté simplemente y pegué a Hinata aún más a mí- Es solo que tú odias este tipo de eventos-

-La gente cambia,Naruto- se encogió de hombros y miró a Hinata- Además, esta noche no soy yo la de las sorpresas-

Ante aquella simple aseveración que todos entendimos a la perfección, Shin se cruzó de brazos en un gesto totalmente sofisticado y sin perder esa sonrisa suave y modales amables miró de nuevo a Hinata.

-Bueno, como creo que tal vez estoy interrumpiendo- miró la pista de baile y luego mi mano en la cintura de Hinata- Los dejaré solos. Solo quería saludarte, Naruto-

No contesté. ¿Qué rayos podía decirle a Shion cuando tenía meses sin verla ni hablar con ella?

Durante unos largos segundos que parecieron eternos, los tres nos limitamos a quedarnos callados mientras por encima de mi camisa y debajo de mi saco sentía la mano de Hinata tensarse un poco más sobre mí cintura. Al parecer no era el único incómodo.

-En serio es un placer conocerte, Hinata- remató mientras nos miraba desde el umbral- Hasta luego-

Y así como había aparecido, desapareció por el umbral para dejarnos completamente solos de nuevo. A mí lado, Hinata se alejó de mí un paso y sentí su mirada preocupada en mi rostro.

Era obvio que sabía que Shion no era un tema del todo olvidado en mi vida, y saber eso me puso aún peor de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Naruto?-

-Ven- la tomé de la mano y comencé a caminar- Vamos a bailar-

Y sin mirarla siquiera, la arrastré hasta la pista donde todas las parejas se encontraban bailando al ritmo de la música. Necesitaba aire fresco.

~o~

Dos horas más tarde y después de una deliciosa cena, varias botellas de champagne abiertas, pláticas amenas y risas sinceras, el primer evento social de mi "esposa" estaba yendo a la perfección.

Tal como lo había imaginado todos quedaron encantados con Hinata y por supuesto había encajado a la perfección en el lugar, tanto que en poco tiempo se convirtió en el tema de todos los círculos en los que me veía inmerso solo para decirme que no podía haber encontrado una mujer más perfecta para mí.

Con su facilidad de palabra, su belleza, su seguridad, su simpatía, su inteligencia y sobre todo modales tan refinados, Hinata causó revuelo entre todos mis socios, conocidos y amigos; quienes en poco tiempo comenzaron a decirme que era afortunado por tenerla a ella como mi esposa.

Eso, aunado a que interpretaba a la perfección su papel de esposa enamorada, terminó por ganar la confianza y aprobación de todos en un santiamén.

Y todo iba a la perfección excepto por un pequeño detalle.

Excepto por ella.

Excepto por esa mujer rubia que desde que nos había saludado no me había quitado los ojos de encima.

Desde simples miradas y guiños hasta encuentros "accidentales" en lugares alejados y lejos de la vista de todos, Shion había hecho todo lo que estaba en su poder para atraer mi atención de cualquier manera posible; y en aquél momento más que confundirme comenzaba a frustrarme.

Conocía a Shion como la palma de mi mano, y por supuesto, conocía todas sus técnicas de seducción en público pues las había llevado a cabo conmigo de todas las maneras y en todos los lugares posibles. Después de todo era lo que siempre hacía en este tipo de eventos para evitar aburrirnos, y después de un jueguito en público en donde solo buscaba aumentar mi expectación y frustración sexual, llegábamos a casa para hacer el amor toda la noche.

Y ahora, era precisamente lo que buscaba hacer con sus evidentes coqueteos que para este punto estaba seguro hasta Hinata había notado.

Y yo por supuesto no podía sentirme más frustrado.

¿Pero qué rayos le pasaba a Shion?

Desde que terminara conmigo hacía ya dos años, jamás se había comportado de la manera que se comportaba ahora, y para entonces estaba seguro que mi cabeza explotaría intentando averiguar el porqué.

-¿Naruto?- la voz de la señora Sarutobi me sacó de mis pensamientos- ¡Naruto!-

Y sin más remedio que dejar mis cavilaciones para otro momento, compuse una sonrisa encantadora para volver a escuchar a la señora Sarutobi.

 **~Hinata POV~**

Conteniendo una mueca de fastidio, miré la mesa de bebidas que tenía frente a mí y tomé una copa de champagne para llevármela a la boca.

Habían pasado tres horas desde que mi "prueba de fuego" había empezado y contrario a todo lo que había pensado, ahora no podía estar más satisfecha conmigo misma. Había descubierto que hablar, socializar y sobre todo encajar con este tipo de personas no era tan difícil como creía, y para entonces, me sentía bastante relajada e incluso cómoda en aquél lugar.

Excepto cuando presenciaba el evidente coqueteo entre mi falso esposo y su dichosa ex prometida, que para entonces comenzaba a ser tan intenso que estaba segura no era la única que lo notaba.

Sin poder evitarlo, solté un suspiro por enésima vez en pocos minutos y tomé otro sorbo de mi champagne.

No te incumbe, Hinata. Me espetó mi conciencia de nuevo y tuve que darle la razón. Naruto y yo en realidad no éramos nada, y lo que hubiera o no entre Shion y él era algo en lo que no pensaba meterme.

Mientras no fuera muy obvio no tenía porque importarme. ¿Cierto?

Antes de tomar otro sorbo de mi copa, la suave voz de Gaara me sacó de mi ensueño mientras tomaba una copa a mí lado.

-Hola, Hinata. ¿Te molesta si te acompaño con una copa?-

-No, claro que no- sonreí- De hecho algo de compañía me haría bien-

-Perfecto- sonrió aún más y pude ver sus perfectos dientes- Salud, entonces-

-Salud-

Con una sonrisa amable, chocamos nuestras copas y tomamos un sorbo mientras mirábamos en dirección a las mesas. Naruto no estaba por ningún lado.

-Entonces, Hinata…- la voz de Gaara me sacó de mis cavilaciones- ¿Trabajas para Empresas Uzumaki?-

-Así es- me sonrojé como cada vez que hablaba del tema- Soy jefa del departamento de Finanzas-

-Debe ser muy extraño para ti…- sonrió aún más- Todo esto-

Sin poder evitarlo, lo miré y compuse una sonrisa suave y sobre todo agradecida. Pelirrojo, de ojos turquesa brillantes y sonrisa impresionante, Gaara era uno de los hombres más guapos que había conocido en mi vida, aparte de cierto ojiazul de cabello rubio que en esos momentos estaba muy ocupado con los coqueteos de su ex prometida.

-Un poco, pero no importa- me encogí de hombros y miré al frente- Todos han sido muy agradables- y para no fallar mi papel de esposa enamorada, añadí- Y lo hago por Naruto-

De nuevo miré a Gaara para darme cuenta que no había dejado de verme y me ofrecía una sincera sonrisa.

-Pues debo decir que Naruto es un hombre afortunado, señora Uzumaki-

Sin saber qué responder, me limité a mirarlo mientras sentía mis mejillas arder y tomé otro trago de mi copa con una sonrisa. Y en ese momento, una voz que conocía perfectamente bien se escuchó suave a mi espalda y me tensé de inmediato.

-Con que aquí estabas-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuvo a mí lado y de nuevo sentí su brazo amarrar mi cintura para pegarme a él en un gesto posesivo que no pasó desapercibido para Demetri y mucho menos para mí.

-Te estaba buscando- dijo en un susurro sin dejar de mirarme, y yo solo atiné a abrir mi boca sin saber qué rayos decir. ¿Por qué se sentía tanta tensión en el ambiente?

-Creo que fue mi culpa, Naruto- Gaara sonrió y miró a Naruto con ojos tranquilos- Lo siento-

-Puedo verlo, Gaara- contestó en un tono que pude darme cuenta escondía un ligero tinte de fastidio.

Entonces me di cuenta que estaba algo enfadado. Enfadado de que estuviera ahí sola con Gaara. Sin poder evitarlo, fruncí el ceño. Esto... ¿es enserio?

¿Entonces, él podía coquetear lo que quisiera con su ex y yo no podía conversar con alguien?

Eso era bastante injusto.

-Si me disculpas, te robaré a mí esposa unos momentos- dijo simplemente, mirándome severo- Con permiso, Gaara-

Y con aquella simple explicación, dio media vuelta conmigo entre sus brazos para caminar en dirección opuesta.

Y entre pláticas, copas y risas, pasó otra larga hora.

Después del evidente ataque de testosterona por parte de mi falso marido frente a Gaara, la situación para esos momentos entre Naruto y yo eran tan tensa y diferente a cómo habíamos llegado que para entonces resultaba algo cómica.

Y yo por supuesto decidí aprovechar la situación.

Aprovechando que esa noche yo era el blanco de todas las conversaciones y el centro de atención en todos los círculos había pasado de un lugar a otro por el salón mientras conversaba con todos, dispuesta a olvidarme de los coqueteos entre Shion y Naruto y logrando por supuesto que la atención de mi esposito pasara de su ex prometida para centrarse en mí.

Si esa era la única manera de lograr que dejara de mirarla, eso es lo que haría. Y lo estaba disfrutando a lo grande.

Por supuesto, Naruto había comenzado a comportarse como el esposo celoso y posesivo que por supuesto sería si aquello no fuera una farsa, y como el gran magnate imponente, arrogante y acostumbrado a hacer su voluntad, hacía todo en su poder para dejar en claro que era su esposa.

Pero yo no estaba dispuesta a ceder en sus absurdos berrinches.

Aunque sabía que regresando a casa, tendría que enfrentarme al enojo del imponente Naruto Uzumaki.

No me importaba en lo más mínimo.

Y una hora después, llegó mi gran oportunidad para demostrarle que no era un objeto que podía manejar a su antojo.

En la pista de baile de la terraza la música que se escuchaba era algo más animada y divertida, y parada con mi copa de champagne a un lado de Naruto, Sasuke y otros más, miraba a las parejas bailar mientras me movía lentamente al ritmo de la canción.

Tenía unas enormes ganas de bailar.

A mí lado y como si me hubiera escuchado, Gaara apareció de nuevo y me miró sonriente.

-¿Te gustaría bailar, Hinata?-

Sin poder evitarlo abrí mis ojos de par en par y lo miré sorprendida. A mí lado pude sentir a Naruto tensarse mientras dejaba de conversar con Sasuke y no tuve que voltear a verlo para saber que ahora su atención estaba en nosotros.

-¿A mí?-

-Sí, bueno…- se encogió de hombros y sonrió encantador- Llevas buen rato mirando la pista y no has parado de moverte-

Me sonrojé con fuerza unos instantes al darme cuenta que lo había notado y resistí el impulso de mirar a Naruto mientras pensaba en lo que Gaara acababa de proponerme. Y entonces, con la mirada intensa de Naruto sobre nosotros y Gaara aguardando mi respuesta, sonreí serena y tomé la mano que me ofrecía.

-Me encantaría-

Solo entonces volteé a mirar a mi "marido" quien, con la copa de champagne a punto de quebrarse en el amarre de su mano y con sus ojos abiertos de par en par me miraba con los ojos echando chispas.

-No te importa ¿Verdad cariño?-

Y sin siquiera escuchar respuesta, lo dejé con la palabra en la boca mientras me veía arrastrada a la pista de baile sintiendo la intensa mirada de los ojos azules detrás de mí.

 **~Naruto POV~**

Sintiendo la sangre hervir en mis venas, miré a la pareja que bailaba a unos metros de mí y tomé una larga bocanada de aire. De pronto me había faltado el aire a pesar de que estábamos al aire libre, y si no hacía eso estaba seguro que explotaría en cualquier instante.

¿Qué rayos creía que estaba haciendo esa mujer?

-Pero que rayos…-

A mí lado, Sasuke carraspeó ligeramente y me miró con ojos llenos de advertencia.

-Tranquilo, Dobe- dijo sereno mientras miraba en la misma dirección que yo -Déjala bailar. No está haciendo nada malo-

Tensé mi mano aún más sobre mi copa de champagne mientras me la bebía de un solo sorbo y seguía mirando a la pareja frente a mí. Con una gracia y delicadeza increíbles, Hinata se movía suavemente al ritmo de la canción mientras Gaara la hacía girar en la pista y la pegaba a él solo lo necesario, no como acostumbraba hacer con todas las demás.

Era obvio el porqué.

Y sin embargo me resultaba casi insoportable verlo.

-¿Que no está haciendo nada malo?- gruñí entre dientes -Pero si está…- cerré mi mano en un puño y tomé aire de nuevo- ¡Coqueteando con el imbécil de Gaara!-

-No está coqueteando, está bailando, conoces muy bien a Gaara- dijo con un tono de burla y estuve seguro que entornó los ojos -Además, no creo que puedas reclamarle mucho, tu tampoco has sido un santo ésta noche-

Lo miré de manera fulminante. Sabía a qué se refería, después de todo había estado presente en todas las ocasiones que Shion me miraba esa noche, y había visto la manera en la que lo hacía.

-Sabes bien que Shion fue la que se comportó extraño-

-De todas maneras no hiciste nada por detenerla- se encogió de hombros y tomó de su copa -Así que no creo que tengas derecho a decirle nada a Hinata-

-Es mi esposa-

Fui completamente consciente del tono posesivo con el que dije aquello, y sin importarme lo que pudiera pensar miré a Sasuke mientras terminaba mi copa y la dejaba en la barra detrás de mí.

-Falsa esposa, Naruto. Recuérdalo bien-

-Da igual, no voy a permitir que nos exponga de ninguna manera- y mirándola de nuevo, comencé a caminar lentamente en su dirección -Esa mujer me va a escuchar-

-¡Naruto!- escuché el llamado de Sasuke a mis espaldas- ¡Con un demonio!…- caminó detrás de mí hasta quedar a mi altura -¿Realmente crees que puedes reclamarle como si fuera de tu propiedad? No puedes hacer eso-

-Obsérvame-

Y con aquella simple aseveración atravesé la pista con paso rápido hasta quedar frente a la pareja que dejó de bailar en cuanto la canción acabó. Por supuesto, las miradas de ambos se posaron en mí y los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par.

-Na…Naruto-

-Gaara ¿Te molesta si te robo a mi esposa por unos momentos? Quiero bailar con ella la siguiente pieza-

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, tomé a mi "esposa" por la cintura para pegarla a mí con tanta fuerza que pude sentir sus curvas contra mi cuerpo por encima de la tela, y mirándome con ojos desorbitados Hinata contuvo el aliento.

-Toda tuya, Naruto- Gaara sonrió con gracia- Con permiso-

Con un simple asentimiento de cabeza, Gaara desapareció de nuestra vista hasta que Hinata y yo estuvimos solos en el centro de la pista. Sin soltarla en ningún instante y consciente de su cuerpo pegado al mío de manera casi descarada, comencé a balancearme lentamente al ritmo de una nueva canción hasta que Hinata colocó su mano izquierda en mi hombro y su mano derecha tomo la mía para comenzar a bailar.

Maldición, que bien se sentía tenerla en mis brazos.

Sin mirarme, Hinata dejó que la guiara por la pista e incapaz de contenerme por un segundo más, tensé el amarre en su cintura y la obligué a mirarme.

-Tenemos que hablar-

Parpadeó repetidamente, fingiendo total inocencia.

-No sé de qué-

-Claro que lo sabes-

-No, no lo sé- se encogió de hombros despreocupada -Como sea, no creo que este sea el lugar indicado para hablar- le sonrió encantadoramente a una pareja que bailaba -La gente nos mira-

Sin poder evitarlo, torcí mi boca en una mueca irónica y solté un ligero sonido de burla. ¡Ahora le preocupaba la gente! Bien, Hinata, lo pondría todo mucho más sencillo entonces.

-¿Te preocupa que nos miren? Perfecto- la tomé de la mano para comenzar a caminar fuera de la pista- Vamos-

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la arrastré fuera de la pista para entrar al salón en donde todos los invitados se encontraban muy ocupados charlando en sus círculos para fijarse en nosotros. Detrás de mí y siguiéndome a traspiés mientras mi mano aferraba la suya con fuerza, Hinata comenzó a susurrar entre dientes desesperada.

-¡Naruto!- me llamó escandalizada -¿Qué haces?-

Con un simple gruñido que le indicaba que se quedara callada, seguí caminando por el salón hasta llegar a una zona completamente alejada y lejos de la vista de los demás. Necesitaba un lugar para hablar a solas con ella, y no iba a descansar hasta encontrarlo y decirle unas cuantas verdades.

-¡Naruto!- volvió a chillar escandalizada, intentando zafarse de mi amarre- ¡Narutoo!-

En una esquina alejada, entré a un largo pasillo que llegaba a los baños y seguí caminando hasta detenerme al final del mismo, donde la luz era escasa y un muro nos cubría perfectamente de los curiosos. Completamente solos, alejados y a oscuras en ese lugar, jalé a Hinata hasta dejarla pegada a la pared frente a mí y sus enormes ojos perla me miraron abiertos de par en par.

-¡Naruto!-

Sin darle tiempo a nada más y creyendo que explotaría en cualquier momento, coloqué mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza y me pegué a ella tanto que nuestros cuerpo se rozaron por encima de la tela.

El contacto me hizo contener una maldición de mero placer y pude sentir el ligero escalofrío que recorrió su piel al sentirme tan cerca.

-¿Se puede saber qué crees que estás haciendo?-

Pregunté entre dientes claramente frustrado, y como si quisiera burlarse de mí o frustrarme aún más, Hinata solo atinó a encogerse de hombros completamente inmune a mi evidente enojo y me miró serena.

-¿Yo? Pues estaba bailando con tu amigo hasta que llegaste a interrumpirnos- ladeó la cabeza- Hasta donde sé, no es ningún delito-

Aquella simple respuesta solo pude atinar a soltar un gruñido y acercarme aún más a ella, dejando mi rostro a escasos centímetros de los suyos mientras paseaba mi mirada por su rostro, guiado por una atracción tan fuerte que no entendía y no podía controlar.

Era una atracción intensa. Que rayaba en la desesperación. Casi animal. Y saber qué llevaba debajo de aquél vestido no estaba ayudando para nada.

Sin poder evitarlo, la imagen de ella vestida en ropa interior y tacones llegó a mi mente y reprimí una maldición al darme cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos.

-No juegues conmigo Hinata- susurré lentamente- Tal vez deba recordarte que aún cuando sea una mentira, eres mi esposa- dije las últimas dos palabras entre dientes -Y me gustaría que te comportaras como tal-

-Discúlpame Naruto- no se inmutó ni bajó la mirada -Pero no soy yo la que se la ha pasado coqueteando con su ex durante toda la noche-

Tenía que admitir que no esperaba aquella respuesta, y con evidente sorpresa la miré con ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Lo dices por Shion?- fruncí el ceño -Pero si yo no…-

-Sinceramente no me importa, Naruto- me cortó- Lo que haya entre ustedes dos no es mi problema-

Aquello fue suficiente. Esa mujer en serio se estaba empeñando en sacarme de quicio, y para entonces callarla se había convertido en mi meta principal. Y el método perfecto para hacerlo llegó a mi cabeza en un instante.

-Pero no puedes exigirme que te respete si no he hecho nada malo, y mucho menos cuando tu…-

No la dejé terminar.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, pegué sus labios a los míos en un beso tan fuerte e intenso que me quitó el aliento y a ella la hizo contener la respiración. Sin importarme nada ni nadie, pegué mi cuerpo al suyo hasta aplastarla contra la pared, y como simple respuesta ella soltó un suave quejido que me hizo perder la razón.

Maldición. Sabía delicioso.

Completamente desesperado, tomé sus manos entre una de las mías y las coloqué encima de su cabeza para impedirle moverse, y el contacto de sus senos contra mi pecho fue tan alucinante que nos sacó un ligero gemido a ambos.

La besé con fuerza, con rabia, con desesperación; sin aceptar negativas, sin esperar respuesta. Mis labios moviéndose sobre los suyos de manera desesperada, y cuando se pegó más a mí y soltó un gemido de agrado, supe que había ganado la batalla.

Entonces cedió por completo y se perdió en mis brazos.

Con algo de desesperación, ella comenzó a responderme al beso de la misma forma, sus labios moviéndose junto a los míos hasta que encontraron el ritmo perfecto y se amoldaron en perfecta sintonía. Comenzó a moverse aún pegada a mi cuerpo, restregándose ligeramente contra mí y volviéndome loco al sentir la suave curva de su cadera pegarse a la mía. Entre mi mano, movió sus muñecas desesperada por zafarse y entonces la solté de mi amarre para que sus manos quedaran libres.

Y no perdió ningún segundo.

Correspondiendo con la misma fuerza y casi desesperación, sus manos fueron a parar a mi nuca para acariciar mi cabello, desordenándolo por completo entre sus dedos mientras mis manos se anclaban a su cintura y acariciaban ligeramente.

Y entonces llevé mis manos a acariciarla.

Un poco, solo un poco por encima de la tela. Desde la poca piel al inicio de su muslo que quedaba al descubierto por el tajo, pasando por sus caderas y su cintura, mis manos acariciaron su cuerpo mientras lo exploraba y reconocía.

Tocando lo suficiente para satisfacer mi curiosidad y mi desesperación pero no más de lo debido para no ponernos en peligro.

Para no hacer algo estúpido.

Finalmente y después de varios segundos de locura, ambos parecimos reaccionar. Rompí el beso lentamente, y con mi cuerpo aún aplastando el suyo, nuestras respiraciones ajetreadas y nuestros labios a escasos centímetros, bajé la mirada para encontrarme con la suya completamente perdida y confusa.

Finalmente y con nuestros pechos aún subiendo y bajando agitados, encontré la manera de hablar.

-Esto es para que te quede claro que aun cuando sea una farsa, eres mi esposa- tomé aire sin dejar de mirarla- Y que frente a todos, tu eres mía, Hinata- respiré sobre su boca- ¿Entendido?-

Como única respuesta, Hinata atinó a asentir ligeramente con sus ojos desorbitados y expresión algo vacía y tragó con fuerza.

Entonces supe que era momento de dejarla ir. Casi a regañadientes me alejé de ella para dejarla normalizar su respiración mientras me miraba estática en su lugar, aún pegada a la pared. Y sin darle tiempo a decir algo, la tomé de la mano para salir de ese lugar mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de hacer.

¿Qué rayos había sido eso?

 **~Hinata POV~**

Pasaba de la medianoche cuando salimos de las puertas del ascensor y entramos al pent-house de Naruto. Solo la luz del vestíbulo se encontraba encendida, y no había señales de Nokami por ningún lado.

Estábamos solos.

Aquello me puso un poco nerviosa e incapaz de estar muy cerca de Naruto en esos momentos, comencé a caminar hacia la sala mientras él me seguía. Soltando un largo suspiro de cansancio, me quité los altos tacones de aguja y una vez fuera de ellos respiré aliviada.

-¿Cansada?-

La pregunta de Naruto detrás de mí, hecha en un susurro algo preocupado, me hizo estremecerme ligeramente y finalmente tuve las agallas para dar media vuelta y mirarlo. Sus ojos azules me miraron profundamente, y el color azul se había convertido en turquesa en aquella oscuridad que nos embargaba.

Tragué nerviosa.

-Un poco, sí-

Después de aquél casi irreal episodio en el pasillo a un lado de los baños no habíamos intercambiado más de diez oraciones entre nosotros, y ahora con unas cuantas copas de más estaba segura que podría decir algo de lo que me arrepentiría.

El ambiente entre nosotros se había aligerado un poco gracias al alcohol, y habíamos logrado continuar en la fiesta con algo menos de tensión e incluso con algo de risas. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirme muy nerviosa al estar junto a él, mucho más cuando estábamos solos.

El recuerdo del beso aún volvía a mi memoria, sacándome escalofríos.

Frente a mí, Naruto sonrió de medio lado y apuntó las escaleras con su cabeza.

-Será mejor que vayamos a dormir ahora-

-De acuerdo-

Subimos las escaleras en completo silencio, con mis sentidos algo ofuscados y mi corazón latiendo con fuerza en el trayecto. Con una sonrisa ligera en nuestros rostros, Naruto y yo caminamos por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de mi habitación, y una vez ahí, nos detuvimos frente a ella para mirarnos cara a cara.

Aún sonrientes y algo felices por el alcohol, nos miramos largo rato sin decir nada. El ambiente pareció cargarse de nuevo, y estaba segura que podríamos estar horas ahí mientras nos debatíamos qué hacer.

En algún momento estuvimos bastante cerca, lo suficiente para que él se inclinara un poco y rozara mi cabeza con su barbilla, y nada pasó.

Entonces, con una sonrisa aún en mi rostro y en un ataque de valentía, me puse de puntitas para plantarle un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por cuidarme en la fiesta, Naruto, me divertí- sonreí alegre- Y por toda mi ropa, es increíble-

No contestó. Se limitó a mirarme con sorpresa para después parpadear repetidamente y yo solo sonreí aún más.

-Buenas noches, Naruto-

Y con aquella última despedida, abrí mi puerta sin dejar de sonreírle y entré mientras él me miraba estático desde su lugar.

-Buenas noches, Hinata-

Fue lo único que alcancé a escuchar de sus labios antes de cerrar mi puerta y recargarme contra ella, para soltar un largo suspiro de alivio.

Continuará...

 **Que tal ;) las cosas ya se están poniendo más zukulemtas entre estos dos e.e pero... ¿Tendrán obstáculos que atravesar para estar juntos? Mmmm no lo sé muajajaja bueno si, pero tendrán que descubrirlo ustedes chao y gracias a todos por sus RW.**


	7. Jugando con fuego

**Hola hola :) bueno les traje el séptimo capítulo de esta hermosa historia ;) disfrutenla hoy no diré nada más ya que ando un poquito mal :'( en fin a leer.**

 _ **ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE,**_ **la autora de la historia original** _ **es Fer Higurashi**_ **yo solo la adapto al NH.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son obra de Masashi Kishimoto**

Jugando con Fuego  
 **  
~Shion POV~**

Salía de la tina llena de espuma cuando mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar con fuerza en mi mesita de noche. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción ante mi revitalizante baño, me anudé una toalla al cuerpo y comencé a secar mi cabello con otra mientras salía del baño y caminé a mi mesita de noche para tomar mi celular.

Miré el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla y formando una suave sonrisa de medio lado, deslicé el dedo para contestar.

-Hola, mi amor-

-Hola- el saludo fue algo presuroso- ¿Fuiste anoche a la cena?-

Soltando un largo bufido, entorné los ojos y me senté en la cama para terminar de secar mi cabello.

-Buenos días a ti también, cielo- recriminé algo recelosa- Por lo menos podrías saludarme decentemente-

Del otro lado de la línea escuché el mismo bufido cansado que yo acababa de hacer y un poco de silencio. Seguramente se estaba tranquilizando.

-Lo siento, cariño- dijo aún con algo de sequedad- Es solo que necesito saberlo…¿Fuiste anoche a la maldita cena? ¿Los viste ahí?-

-Sí- contesté mientras me levantaba y caminaba hacia mi vestidor- El magnate Naruto Uzumaki y su radiante nueva esposa estuvieron ahí, y fueron el centro de atención toda la maldita noche-

Me burlé de ambos, entornando los ojos y haciendo una mueca de fastidio. Aún recordaba como anoche, esa mujer había impactado a todos los presentes y había sido el blanco de todas las miradas y pláticas, como si fuera la gran cosa.

-Aunque a mí ella me pareció tan simple y sin chiste- me encogí de hombros- No sé qué le vio Naruto-

No me contestó. Al parecer a él no le importaba mucho saber cómo era ella, o si le importaba más saber otra cosa. Lo único que realmente quería saber desde que había llamado, estaba segura.

-¿Y?- me instó a continuar- ¿Viste como se comportaban entre ellos?-

-Sí, los observé toda la noche, y se comportaron bastante raro-

-¿Raro? ¿Cómo raro?- el tono del otro lado de la línea fue esperanzador.

-Sí- me encogí de hombros mientras me colocaba mis bragas de encaje negro- Digo, estuvieron juntos toda la noche pero bastante distantes. Casi como si no se conocieran-

-Excelente- ahora un tono de triunfo- Eso es porque no se conocen, querida- me aseguró con el mismo tono- Su boda y su matrimonio son reales solo en apariencia. Todo es una maldita farsa, un invento de Naruto-

Sonreí mientras pasaba las prendas de mi vestidor para elegir que ponerme. Naruto jamás en su vida había sido impulsivo, de hecho era una de las cosas que más me molestaban de él. Así que el hecho de que se hubiera casado tan rápido y a solo unos días de haber dado lectura al testamento en donde se le pedía una esposa había sido la primera señal para Nagato y para mí de que algo andaba mal.

Aquello solo era para impedir que Nagato cobrara la herencia, y ahora teníamos más pruebas para creer que había sido así.

-Creo que tenías razón después de todo, amor-

-Claro que la tengo. El idiota de mi primito contrató, chantajeó o convenció a esa mujer para que fingiera ser su esposa y poder cobrar la herencia, estoy seguro- murmuró entre dientes-Y yo tengo que encontrar la manera de probarlo-

-Pues Naruto sigue teniendo debilidad por mis encantos- sonreí burlona, recordando como Naruto no había dejado de mirarme mientras yo lo miraba- No fue difícil lograr que me mirara casi toda la noche-

-Cuidado con lo que dices, Shion- fue aquél tono posesivo y celoso que tanto me gustaba de él- Pero tal vez eso nos ayude a separarlos y demostrar su maldita farsa-

-Lo haremos amor, no te preocupes- le aseguré con una sonrisa- Esa herencia es tuya, y la tendrás cuando demuestres que Naruto miente-

-Y tú me ayudarás en eso- estuve segura que él también sonrió- ¿Te veré en tu casa a las seis como siempre?-

Su tono se volvió suave y seductor y yo reprimí un escalofrío de placer. No podía esperar para verlo y hacerle el amor toda la maldita tarde.

-Más bien en mi cama- terminé de abrocharme el corto vestido rojo y me miré al espejo- Te tengo una sorpresita preparada-

Recordé el conjunto de lencería que tenía guardado en el primer cajón de mi ropa interior, aún con etiqueta y sin estrenar y me mordí el labio inferior.

-No puedo esperar a verte- susurró con voz ronca, cargada de deseo- Hasta las seis entonces, cariño-

-Hasta las seis, Nagato-

Y con esa simple despedida, cerré la tapa de mi celular y lo aventé en el taburete a mí lado para seguirme cambiando.

.

 **~Naruto POV~**

Dos semanas más tarde

-Estos son los reportes de ayer, señor- dejó las carpetas en el escritorio frente a mí y sonrió- ¿Necesita algo más?-

-No Ino, gracias- sonreí de igual forma- Ve a comer, provecho-

-Perfecto- me sonrió todavía más- Gracias señor, igualmente-

Dirigiéndome una mirada cargada al decir lo último, Ino dio media vuelta y salió de mi oficina para dejarme solo y sin poder evitarlo sonreí mientras me recargaba en mi silla. Desde que habíamos comido juntos ese día hace ya un mes, Hinata y yo lo habíamos hecho una costumbre y ahora comíamos juntos todos los días, por supuesto, era algo que todo el mundo en la empresa ya sabía.

Y no comía con ella precisamente por guardar las apariencias, sino porque en serio disfrutaba de su compañía y de su charla. Con el paso de los días había conocido mucho más de la Hinata divertida y optimista que en realidad era, no la mujer triste y preocupada que había conocido en mi oficina, y tenía que decir que me gustaba mucho. Por supuesto no habíamos mencionado nada sobre ese extraño beso que le había dado dos semanas atrás en la cena de empresarios, y al parecer, para los dos era mucho mejor no tocar aquél tema.

La convivencia entre nosotros era cada vez mejor, y había descubierto con sorpresa que cada vez me agradaba más estar con ella.

Y no sabía si eso era o muy bueno, o muy malo.

Antes de poder pensar en algo más el teléfono a mí lado sonó y contesté algo distraído.

-Creí que habías ido a comer- le recriminé severo- ¿Qué pasa?-

-Su hermana está en la línea, señor. Dice que es urgente que hable con usted-

-¿Karin?- fruncí el ceño preocupado, ¿Urgente? –Comunícala, y vete a comer ya Ino-

-Sí señor-

Fue su única respuesta antes de cortar su llamada, y entonces aquella chillona e intensa voz que conocía tan bien resonó en mi oído.

-¡Hola hermanito!-

-Hola hermanita- sonreí mientras meneaba mi cabeza- ¿A qué se debe el honor de tu llamada a la hora de mi comida?-

-Ay pero que grosero- se quejó en tono mimado- Yo estoy muy bien gracias ¿Y tú?-

Sin poder evitarlo, solté una sonora carcajada ante el tono que seguía usando conmigo aún después de veinte años y meneé la cabeza de nuevo. Mi hermanita no aprendería nunca.

-De acuerdo, lo siento- reí un poco más- Yo también estoy muy bien, pero ¿qué pasa? Ino me dijo que era urgente-

-Sí, eso le dije- soltó una risita algo macabra- Pero en realidad te llamo para invitarte a ti y a Hinata a salir ésta noche, ¿Qué dices?-

-¿Ésta noche?-

-Sí, Siguetzu y yo queremos ir a un nuevo club en el centro, hace mucho que no salimos y mucho menos vamos a bailar- hablaba rápido- También le hablé a Menma y Ayame, y dijeron que sí-

-¿Un club?-

-Sí, también le dije a Sasuke y ha dicho que sí. Anda, ¡vamos! Además estoy segura que Hinata está harta de tanto evento social tan serio y aburrido- río ligeramente- Vamos hermanito ¡di que sí!-

No contesté nada y repasé la idea en mi mente. Ir a divertirnos esa noche no sonaba mala idea, además, desde que Hinata vivía conmigo no había salido para nada más que para los eventos sociales y de caridad que eran aburridísimos, así que estaba seguro que una salida de diversión nos caería bastante bien. Además tendría la oportunidad de conocerla en un ambiente relajado, y estaba seguro que conocería a la mujer divertida que no había tenido la oportunidad de demostrarlo.

Con ese último punto a favor, la idea terminó por convencerme y sonreí.

-De acuerdo, vamos- al otro lado de la línea escuché el grito de emoción y entorné los ojos- ¿Cuál es el club?-

Se trataba de un club que recién habían inaugurado y que según tenía entendido era bastante exclusivo, caro y sobre todo famoso en la zona. Sin poder evitarlo pensé en Hinata y sonreí de nuevo.

-¿Entonces sí?-

Sin poder evitarlo, entorné los ojos y miré el techo de mi oficina.

-Sí, Karin, vamos. Creo que a Hinata le agradará la idea-

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó emocionada- Entonces hablaremos más tarde hermanito, ¡te quiero!-

-También te quiero- contesté como siempre- Hasta más tarde, hermanita-

Con aquella simple despedida, colgué el teléfono y me recargué en el respaldo de mi silla mientras miraba el reloj. Era hora de la comida y de decirle a Hinata que ésta noche saldríamos al bendito club nocturno.

Me moría por saber que tendría que decir de la idea.

Cuando entré a casa esa noche, me sorprendió darme cuenta que Hinata no estaba por ningún lado. Sabía que había llegado más temprano que de costumbre, y no verla en la sala o en el comedor recibiéndome como siempre se me hizo extraño.

En su lugar Chiyo me recibió en el vestíbulo y le deje mi maletín para que lo acomodara en su lugar.

-Hola, Chiyo- me quité el saco para dárselo mientras caminaba- ¿Y mi esposa?-

-Arreglándose, señor-

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Todavía?- Chiyo asintió mientras llegábamos a las escaleras- ¿Ha estado arreglándose desde que llegó?-

-Sí, señor-

Solo atiné a fruncir más el ceño para después sonreír. Aún recordaba la expresión de su rostro cuando le había dicho en la comida, sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa suave, clara señal de que la idea de salir esa noche a divertirnos le agradaba mucho.

Y sin saber porque, saber que eso la hacía feliz me había tenido de muy buen humor el resto de la tarde, tanto que las horas para salir del trabajo me habían parecido interminables.

Para llegar a casa y para verla, pero sobre todo, para salir esa noche y verla divertirse por fin.

-De acuerdo- contesté con una sonrisa- Subiré a arreglarme también. No cenaremos aquí esta noche, Chiyo-

-De acuerdo, señor-

Con ese último comentario Chiyo desapareció por la cocina y yo terminé de subir las escaleras pasando de largo la habitación de Hinata para dirigirme a la mía. Después de una ducha bastante rápida, salí del baño con una toalla anudada a la cintura mientras me secaba el cabello con otra y elegí lo primero que encontré en mi guardarropa.

Decidiendo ir por lo básico- unos pantalones casuales de vestir negros, una camisa negra y una chamarra de cuero del mismo color- me cambié, me calcé los zapatos y estuve listo en un santiamén. Después de quince minutos salí de mi habitación y caminé por el pasillo hasta detenerme en la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Hinata.

Di tres toques suaves a la puerta. Desde que había entrado dos semanas antes y la había visto semidesnuda jamás entraba sin obtener permiso antes.

-¿Hinata?-

-¡Enseguida estaré lista, Naruto!- escuché el grito ahogado detrás de la puerta- Baja por favor, enseguida te alcanzo-

Sin poder evitarlo entorné los ojos y sonreí mientras imaginaba que significaría un "Enseguida" en el idioma de Hinata.

-De acuerdo-

Mascullando un simple "Mujeres" y resignado a esperar, seguí mi camino por el pasillo y bajé las escaleras para esperar a mi dulce esposa.

Quince minutos más tarde con un vaso de brandy en las manos y sentado en el sofá mientras miraba el cielo nocturno, escuché los suaves pasos en la escalera y me levanté para dejar el vaso en la mesita a mí lado.

-Estoy lista-

Di media vuelta para mirarla y abrí mis ojos de par en par para contener el aliento.

Y tuve que mirar sus ojos para asegurarme que era ella.

Estaba irreconocible.

E increíble.

En estilo halter, con dos aros plateados en los gruesos tirantes, un escote en V tan suelto y tan pronunciado que le llegaba poco más arriba del ombligo, dejando apreciar la piel entre sus pechos, el vestido negro con reflejos plateados era simplemente perfecto para ir a un club nocturno. Por supuesto que también tenía un escote en la espalda que la dejaba casi totalmente desnuda de la espalda, excepto por cuatro simples aros plateados que unían la tela detrás de su cuello con la tela que comenzaba en la espalda baja.

Y por si fuera poco, el vestido era tan malditamente corto que solo atinaba a cubrir su perfecto trasero, dejando muy poco a mí sucia y enferma imaginación.

Estaba exquisita.

Para rematar su mortal atuendo llevaba unos zapatos cerrados negros tipo stiletto, haciendo sus piernas interminables.

Estaba sexy. Muy sexy.

Maldición, estaba simplemente deliciosa. Tan deliciosa que por un momento consideré seriamente la idea de no dejarla salir de mi casa vestida de esa manera.

O no dejarla pasearse vestida así frente a mí.

-¿Y bien?- como si quisiera torturarme más, dio una media vuelta despacio mientras se miraba- ¿Cómo me veo?-

¿Me estaba preguntando cómo se veía? ¿En serio?

¡Si me estaba excitando sin hacer nada!

Como un reverendo idiota, la miré durante unos segundos sin decirle nada. Su cabello azulino normalmente lacio lo llevaba suelto y completamente ondulado, y un maquillaje que solo era intenso en sus ojos perlados y natural en todo lo demás, la hacía ver simplemente espectacular.

Increíble. Y peligrosa.

-¿Naruto?-

-Estás…- tragué saliva y recuperé la compostura- Estás increíble, Hinata-

Frente a mí y roja como un tomate, Hinata solo atinó a sonreír y me miró con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

-¿Estás lista?-

-Más que lista-

Dijo aquello con una inmensa sonrisa y entonces me di cuenta que en verdad estaba emocionada por aquella salida, como si hubiera estado esperándola por mucho tiempo. Podía notarlo, estaba hasta ansiosa.

-Vamos-

Me coloqué a su lado y tomé aire para mantener la compostura cerca de ella, ofreciéndole mi brazo para que lo tomara.

-Vamos-

Y con otra enorme sonrisa, Hinata enganchó su brazo al mío y comenzamos a caminar hacia las puertas del elevador.

 **~Hinata POV~**

Sin poder contener mi sonrisa miré las calles de la ciudad desfilar por mis ojos mientras Naruto conducía y lo miré de nuevo. Como respuesta solo atinó a sonreír de igual forma y siguió conduciendo.

Yo no había perdido la sonrisa en ningún instante y para entonces me encontraba ansiosa. Tenía mucho tiempo que no salía a divertirme por la noche, y sin saber porque la idea de hacerlo con Naruto me resultaba tanto intrigante como emocionante.

Además había escuchado por Tenten y algunas más del trabajo, que el club al que iríamos era bastante exclusivo, y no podía evitar cierto nerviosismo al saberlo.

-¿Irá Sasuke ésta noche?- pregunté para romper el hielo- ¿A parte de tus hermanos, Ayame y Siguetzu?

-Así es- sonrió irónico- Sasuke siempre está en los mejores momentos-

-¿Tiene novia o algo parecido?-

Pregunté curiosa. Porque en verdad eso era lo que me provocaba el mejor amigo de Naruto: muchísima curiosidad.

-Si, no te preocupes- dio media vuelta en una calle- Además llevará a su novia, que también es una muuy buena amiga mía-

-¿En serio?- fruncí el ceño- ¿Cómo se llama?-

-Ya lo verás, Hina- utilizó mi diminutivo para llamarme, una costumbre que había adquirido hace varios días- Es una excelente persona. También irá una persona más, pero esa es una sorpresa linda -

¿Una sorpresa? ¿Acaso me incluía a mí?

Lo miré fijamente mientras comenzaba a bajar la velocidad del auto.

-¿Sorpresa? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Paciencia preciosa, paciencia- puso el auto en parking y me miró fijamente- Ahora, ya llegamos a nuestro primer destino, vamos-

Por unos momentos no pude responder, procesando las dos frases que me había dicho. ¡Preciosa! ¡Me había dicho preciosa! ¡Y no había nadie para escucharnos! Tuve poco tiempo para procesar el hecho de que acababa de llamarme de aquella manera, pues la segunda frase me pegó de golpe y confundida miré a mi lado para toparme con la entrada de un lujoso restaurante que no conocía.

Volteé a mirar a Naruto mientras el valet parking comenzaba a acercarse.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

-¿No querrás ir a un club sin haber comido algo antes, no?- me sonrió encantador- Vamos a cenar Hina-

-¿¡Qué!?- abrí mis ojos de par en par- Pero mira como estoy vestida!-

Haciendo caso inmediato a mi instrucción, Naruto me miró de arriba abajo para después mirarme a los ojos con verdadero deleite. Reprimí un escalofrío.

-Lo veo ¿Qué tiene?-

-¿Cómo que qué tiene?- lo miré boquiabierta- Mira éste lugar, ¡este restaurante se ve que es muy elegante! Y…- miré mi groseramente corto vestido- Mira mi vestido…¡me mirarán como un bicho raro!-

-Claro que no- rectificó mientras apagaba el auto- Nadie te mirará raro, no mientras estés conmigo- me miró con ojos profundos- Además eres mi esposa y si alguien se atreve a verte más de lo necesario le partiré la cara-

Aquella simple oración, dicha con verdadera seguridad y un dejo de posesividad me golpeó con fuerza y por un momento sentí que me fallaban las piernas. ¿Era mi imaginación o Naruto se refería a poner en su lugar a cualquier hombre que me mirara, sin importar cómo lo hiciera?

Antes de poder responderme Naruto salió del auto para rodearlo y abrió mi puerta para ofrecerme una mano. Una vez fuera, el ballet a nuestro lado me miró prácticamente babeando y soltando un ligero gruñido de advertencia, Naruto le entregó nuestras llaves y me tomó de la mano para comenzar a caminar.

-Ni crea que tendrá propina-

Gruñó por lo bajo y me arrastró dentro del restaurante mientras yo entornaba los ojos y contenía mis ganas de reír ante los celos de mi esposo.

Mi esposo. Cada vez sonaba más natural en mi cabeza.

Una vez dentro del lujoso restaurante, con altos techos, velas por todos lados y un ambiente bastante romántico, miré a mi alrededor boquiabierta mientras Naruto me seguía guiando. Por supuesto eligió el camino más alejado de las mesas, y pegado a mí bastante cerca, rodeó mi cadera con su brazo mientras el mesero nos guiaba, en un gesto bastante posesivo que gritaba a los cuatro vientos "Esta mujer es mía".

Y por más que quisiera no pensar en ello no podía negar que me encantaba esa actitud. Sonriendo con satisfacción seguí caminando a su lado mientras admiraba todo.

Una vez sentados en nuestra mesa Naruto tomó la carta y pidiendo al mesero una botella de vino, dejó el menú de bebidas en su mano y el mesero se alejó con una simple cabezada. Al mirar el precio de la botella en mi carta y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-¡Naruto! ¡Esa botella es carísima!-

Frente a mí, Naruto sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y?-

Como única respuesta, yo solo atiné a sonreír de medio lado y menear la cabeza.

-¿No tengo otra opción, verdad?-

-Me parece que no- sonrió satisfecho- ¿Pero te molesta?-

Sonreí aún más. A pesar de ser un controlador implacable, siempre se aseguraba de que estuviera cómoda en todo momento. Y aunque me había negado en principio, tenía que admitir que cenar a solas no me desagradaba en lo más mínimo.

En realidad me agradaba mucho. Porque me gustaba estar con él. A solas.

-Sabes que no, Naruto-

Sonrió aún más, encantador.

-Eso supuse- le devolví la sonrisa- Ahora a cenar Señora Uzumaki, no quiero tragedias en el club-

Sin más remedio, solté un suspiro y miré mi menú sin dejar de sonreír.

Casi hora y media más tarde Naruto estacionaba el Ferrari frente a la entrada del club que estaba segura era el más imponente, grande y exclusivo de la ciudad. Siguiendo bastante la moda de los clubs de América el lugar era negro, grande con unas grandes puertas abiertas por las que se alcanzaban a observar luces de todos los colores, mientras una música pegajosa y bastante fuerte inundaba el lugar y retumbaba en las paredes.

Admiré el lugar y me mordí el labio inferior emocionada mientras Naruto me miraba. Desde que comenzara el problema con mi padre no había puesto un solo pie en un club, y tenía tanto tiempo sin salir a divertirme que en aquellos momentos no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Sin poder evitarlo el recuerdo de mi mejor amiga me llenó por completo y compuse una mueca de desilusión. Ella era con la que salía siempre además de otros cuantos amigos, y por un momento la extrañé muchísimo.

Si tan solo estuviera aquí.

Entonces recordé que a mí lado estaba Naruto y de nuevo una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. No podía negar que la idea de estar ahí con él me emocionaba, y mucho.

-Bien, aquí estamos-

Una vez que estuvimos fuera y el valet parking se llevó nuestro auto, Naruto me tomó de la mano para caminar hasta la entrada e ignoró la larga fila de personas que esperaban entrar hasta quedar frente a los dos inmensos guardaespaldas que custodiaban la puerta.

-Naruto Uzumaki-

El efecto que tuvo su nombre fue instantáneo y reconociendo de inmediato al magnate y se hicieron a un lado para dejarnos pasar.

De inmediato un hombre joven vestido de negro se nos acercó con sonrisa amable, y con un saludo de cabeza nos comenzó a guiar hasta una de las mesas donde al parecer ya nos esperaban.

Miré el lugar con evidente fascinación mientras era guiada por Naruto. Casi a oscuras salvo por las luces de colores en la pista y la luz de las velas falsas en las mesas, solo podía distinguir las siluetas de la gente moviéndose en la abarrotada pista al ritmo de una canción pegajosa.

Finalmente pude distinguir "Club can't handle me" de David Guetta y en cuanto empezó el coro sonreí con fuerza. No podía esperar para comenzar a bailar.

Y por un momento la pregunta me llegó de golpe. ¿Bailaría sola? ¿Karin bailaría en grupo o solo con Siguetzu?

¿Bailaría con Naruto?

La idea me causó un escalofrío agradable. Antes de poder pensar en algo más nos detuvimos frente a una de las mesas frente a la pista y el mesero nos sonrió. Con una pequeña mesa redonda y un enorme sofá de cuero formando una L en la esquina, todos los que se encontraban sentados se levantaron y se escuchó una voz chillona, fuerte, y bastante familiar.

-¡Hermanito! ¡Al fin llegan!-

Antes de poder reaccionar Karin estuvo frente a nosotros y abrazó a Naruto con fuerza para después abrazarme a mí.

-¡Hinata! ¡Estás guapísima!- me miró de arriba abajo- ¡Y súper sexy!-

-Gracias Karin- miré su mini vestido de seda en color rosa intenso- ¡Tú también estás increíble!-

Después del efusivo abrazo fue mi turno de saludar a Siguetzu, Menma y Ayame y una vez que Sasuke estuvo frente a nosotros, tomó mi mano y le plantó un beso a mi dorso en su clásico gesto de caballero. Entonces recordé lo que Naruto me había dicho sobre su pareja de esa noche y mi "sorpresa", y lo miré a mí lado sonriendo ligeramente.

-Hola Hinata-

-Hola, Sasuke- miré detrás de él, no había nadie- ¿Y tu novia?-

-Fue al tocador, pero no tarda en volver fue con... No tardan en volver-

-Y ¿Quién es la otra persona que mencionaste Naruto?

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron de manera cómplice y el moreno solo encogió sus hombros de manera inocente.

-Digamos que es una invitada que podría hacerme compañía-

-¿Qué?- miré a Naruto y a Sasuke alternadamente hasta detenerme en el rubio- ¿Quién? ¿Qué invitada?-

-¿Quién más?-

Escuché una suave y reconocible voz detrás de mí, y abriendo mis ojos con sorpresa di media vuelta para toparme con los ojos turquesa de mi mejor amiga.

-¡Ino!-

Con un chillido de emoción me abalancé sobre ella para abrazarla y ella hizo lo mismo mientras dábamos un saltito de emoción. Tenía varios días sin verla, y tenerla ahí enfrente en esos momentos terminó por hacer de esa noche algo perfecto.

Entonces lo pensé. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

-Ino, pero qué…- me separé de ella- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Tu esposo me invitó- dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras miraba a Naruto- Me dijo que vendrían y que le gustaría que viniera, así que acepté su oferta-

Sin poder evitarlo volteé a mirar a Naruto que me miraba sonriente, claramente complacido por mi reacción al ver a Ino.

-Tu…- parpadeé repetidamente mientras daba un paso hacia él- ¿Tú lo hiciste? ¿Por qué?-

-Sé que tenías varios días sin verla, y una mujer más nos venía bien al grupo- se encogió de hombros- Creí que un tiempo entre amigas te vendría bien-

Ante aquella simple respuesta yo solo atiné a mirarlo con sorpresa maravillada por lo que se había atrevido a hacer por mí. Era un detalle que para él parecía insignificante pero no tenía idea de lo que significaba para mí, y el hecho de que quisiera restarle importancia fue lo que terminó por desarmarme.

Y antes de siquiera pensarlo me lancé sobre él para abrazarlo por el cuello y pegué mi mejilla a su pecho con una enorme sonrisa.

-Gracias- dije cuando miré su rostro desencajado por la sorpresa- Gracias- repetí y le planté un suave beso en la mejilla que lo dejó aún más confundido- Gracias, gracias-

Lo abracé de nuevo contra mí en una excusa más para sentir su cuerpo y su calor junto al mío, y hundí mi rostro en su cuello mientras sonreía y aspiraba su colonia.

-No…- alcancé a escuchar contra mi oído- No fue nada, Hinata-

Entonces me devolvió el abrazo y rodeó mi espalda y mi cintura con sus brazos para hundir su nariz en mi cabello. Cinco segundos más tarde nos separamos. Fueron solo unos segundos, un abrazo rápido, pero suficiente para dejarme una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Al parecer también había un tierno y considerado Naruto, y aunque me sorprendía, descubrir que podía ser así por mí me gustaba mucho más de lo que podía admitir.

La voz de Sasuke me sacó de mi ensimismamiento logrando llamar mi atención.

Por la emoción no pude ver a una hermosa chica de cabello rosado y ojos jade que me miraba con una cálida sonrisa-

-Hinata, te presento a Sakura Haruno. Mi novia-

La chica se acercó a mí dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Mucho gusto Hinata, soy Sakura novia de Sasuke y amiga de Naruto. ¡No sabes las ganas que tenía de conocerte!- exclamó gustosa- Naruto y Sasuke me han contado maravillas de ti, espero que seamos grandes amigas y me da gusto ver que este tonto haya encontrado al fin a la persona indicada-

-Gracias Sakura y perdón por no haberte emm... Me emocione al ver a mi amiga y no me di cuenta de tu presencia-

-No te preocupes, ahora te dejo platicar con tu amiga- sonrió aún más- Ya habrá otro momento en el que podamos charlar tu y yo-

Tome la palabra de Sakura y me dirigí con mi amiga quien estaba que desbordaba emoción.

-¡Te ves increíble Hina!-

-Tú también te ves increíble- admiré su corto vestido azul sin mangas- ¡Estás guapísima!-

-¡Ven! ¡Siéntate conmigo!- comenzó a arrastrarme al sofá- ¡Tienes muchas cosas que contarme!-

Sin más opción que hacerle caso sonreí de oreja a oreja y me dejé caer en el sofá con ella mientras nos mirábamos emocionadas.

-Tienes que contarme...todo lo que pasó después de la fiesta- miró a su alrededor y se acercó más a mí- Y todo lo que pasó después de ese beso-

Sentí como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas ante el recuerdo. Era lo último que le había mencionado a Ino cuando habíamos hablado por teléfono, y por supuesto había puesto un grito en el cielo al escuchar semejante noticia.

Ahora tenía que explicarle qué rayos había pasado con lujo de detalles y por supuesto no saldría ilesa del bombardeo de preguntas sobre lo que había sentido yo en el momento. Preguntas que estaba segura no podría contestar.

Porque ni siquiera estaba segura de las respuestas.

Pero ella quería escucharme, y resignada a tener que gritarle al oído me dispuse a explicarle lo mejor que pude.

~o~

Una hora más tarde, después de tres margaritas, una extensa plática con Ino y conversar con todos en la mesa, el ambiente era tan relajado y tranquilo que parecía que habían pasado unos cuantos minutos.

Sentado a mí lado Naruto se había comportado conmigo como el esposo tierno, amable y atento que en teoría era, y para mí no significaba ningún problema fingir que así era. Había descubierto que aunque parecía reservado siempre había un tema de conversación cuando él estaba en la mesa, y siempre tenía una buena historia que contar y de la que yo podía aprender más de él.

Había descubierto que había viajado ya a los cinco continentes, que había hecho una maestría en el extranjero y que coleccionaba autos que tenía en un enorme garaje en casa de sus padres.

Y yo no podía dejar de sorprenderme por todo lo que descubría de él.

Por supuesto Ino también había presumido todo lo que podía sobre mí, mientras que con algo de vergüenza había soportado las miradas de sorpresa de Naruto al conocer detalles sobre mí que no le había dicho.

Para entonces me encontraba explicándole a Naruto como rayos era que podía dominar cinco idiomas a la perfección cuando la música del lugar cambió y unas emocionadas Karin, Ino y Sakura se levantaron de su lugar y soltaron un gritito emocionadas.

-¡Ay me encanta esa canción!-

-¡A mí también!-

-¡Yo la adoro!

Como niñas pequeñas se juntaron para mirar la pista y en menos de dos segundos Karin jalo a Sakura y ya estaban dentro de ella, dispuestas a encontrar un lugar para bailar. A mí lado Ino dio media vuelta para mirarme y me tomó de la mano para levantarme de golpe.

-¡A ti también te encanta esa canción, Hina!- me jaló hacia la pista- ¡Vamos a bailar!-

La energía de Ino me contagió de inmediato, y recordando las enormes ganas que tenía de bailar miré a Karin quien ya se encontraba bailando y nos hacía señas para que fuéramos.

Entonces recordé a Naruto y volteé a verlo. Con una mirada que pedía permiso más que disculpas, sonreí ligeramente y obteniendo a cambio un simple asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa tranquila, me vi arrastrada a la pista por Ino.

El lugar estaba tan abarrotado que nos vimos obligadas a juntarnos más y finalmente comenzamos a bailar. Al inicio comencé a moverme con algo de renuencia, siendo completamente consciente de mis movimientos y sobre todo de que a unos pasos cierto ojiazul que me ponía nerviosa probablemente me observaba.

Pero poco a poco la música fue haciéndose más intensa y recordando lo mucho que me gustaba bailar comencé a moverme con más libertad y me dejé empapar de la fuerte música.

Por Dios, ya había olvidado lo bien que se sentía bailar.

En algún momento se unieron Suigetsu y Sasuke al pequeño grupo, y completamente inspirada por la música comencé a moverme sensualmente y sin inhibiciones.

Entonces sentí que alguien me observaba y contuve un agradable escalofrío.

Y no tuve más que hacer que voltear mi mirada hacia nuestra mesa para toparme con los azules y profundos ojos de Naruto. Sentado en el sofá, con un vaso de brandy entre sus manos y su mirada clavada en mí, era él quien me estaba observando.

Sentí la sangre subir a mis mejillas y hervir en mis venas al ver su mirada oscura y darme cuenta que no solo me observaba.

Me estaba admirando.

Los músculos de mi vientre se contrajeron deliciosamente y sonreí con satisfacción.

Sin poder evitarlo y con inusitada sensualidad, seguí moviéndome lenta y sugestivamente al ritmo de la música, consciente de que en aquellos momentos Naruto no me quitaba la vista de encima. De dónde había salido aquella increíble valentía no tenía idea, pero lo único que sabía es que quería que me siguiera viendo.

Quería agradarle. Quería complacerlo. Quería que me viera sexy. Quería gustarle.

Quería que me deseara.

Tampoco sabía porque, pero no pensaba responderme ahora.

Y con una suave sonrisa, seguí bailando.

Pero el jueguito que en un principio era para Naruto por supuesto que tuvo sus efectos secundarios, y a mí lado un castaño y alto hombre que tendría mi edad me echó una mirada de reojo y se acercó un poco más hacia donde estaba.

Con la clara intención de bailar conmigo.

¡Oh oh!…aquello no le gustaría nada a mi maridito. Me puse en alerta inmediata.

Miré en dirección a Naruto para encontrarlo justo como lo esperaba, parado al borde de la pista y mirando en nuestra dirección con ojos entrecerrados en clara posición de amenaza. Maldición, aquello no era lo que quería, y mucho menos quería que Naruto armara un escándalo porque a su esposa la invitaba un extraño a bailar.

¿Qué podía hacer para evitarlo?

La respuesta me llegó en un santiamén, e ignorando por completo al sexy castaño a mí lado comencé a caminar por la abarrotada pista hasta detenerme frente a mi malhumorado esposito.

Sin esperar a ver su expresión, tomé su mano y lo miré con una sonrisa.

-Baila conmigo-

Como respuesta Naruto abrió sus ojos de par en par y me miró boquiabierto, como si no pudiera creerlo.

-¿Qué?-

-Que bailes conmigo, Naruto- repetí mientras lo jalaba hacia mí- Por favor-

Y en ese momento me di cuenta que lo del castaño había sido un mero pretexto. En serio quería bailar con él. Desde que habíamos entrado al club lo único que me había imaginado era estar con él en esa pista, bailando y moviéndonos juntos entre toda la gente.

-Hinata…-

-No me digas que el famoso magnate empresario no sabe bailar-

Aquella simple oración dicha con un evidente tono retador fue suficiente para convencer a Naruto. Sin previo aviso se acercó peligrosamente a mí, me tomó por la cintura y sonrió peligrosamente.

Reprimí un gemido de susto.

-¿Que no sé bailar?- alzó una ceja arrogante- Hinata Hyuga, creo que acabas de cometer el error de tu vida al decir eso- sonrió aún más y tomó mi mano- Te enseñaré cómo es que el famoso magnate "no" sabe bailar-

Y fui arrastrada al centro de la pista.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja mientras caminaba de la mano de Naruto, quien de manera experta esquivó a todos en la pista hasta encontrar un pequeño lugar para nosotros en el abarrotado lugar. Con un espacio en el que solo cabíamos él y yo, se detuvo en el centro de la pista y dirigiéndome una mirada algo arrogante se pegó a mí hasta que nuestros cuerpos estuvieron a escasos centímetros.

Ino, Sasuke, Sakura, Suigetsu y Karin habían desaparecido y en aquellos momentos, solo éramos él y yo.

La canción "Hot" de Inna comenzaba a sonar por todo el lugar, y un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza al ver a Naruto tan cerca de mí. Entonces y en un arrebato bastante rápido, rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y me pegó a él para dirigirme una sonrisa de medio lado bastante sexy.

-Bien Hinata- bajó su cabeza un poco sin dejar de mirarme- Voy a hacer que te arrepientas de haberme preguntado eso-

Entonces de manera suave y experta comenzó a movernos al ritmo de la pulsante música y abrí mi mandíbula ligeramente mientras me daba cuenta a qué se refería.

Naruto sabía bailar. Y sabía bailar muy bien.

Bastante bien.

Normalmente los hombres que había conocido en mi vida no bailaban ese tipo de música, y los que lo intentaban terminaban bailando de manera tan ridícula que solo me causaban pena.

Pero Naruto era diferente. Al principio creí que sería otro intento fallido como me había pasado antes con otros hombres, pero para mi agrado y sobre todo sorpresa descubrí que sabía moverse, y sobre todo, sabía guiarme para moverme a su ritmo. Era la primera vez que me dejaba llevar al bailar, y descubrí con agrado que me encantaba.

Era divertido, era diferente. Era sexy.

-No creí que supiera bailar así, señor Uzumaki- comenté en un arrebato de coquetería, alzando mi ceja arrogante.

-Señora Uzumaki- me sonrió de medio lado- Te sorprenderías de todo lo que sé hacer-

El tono de sensualidad con el que dijo aquello no me pasó desapercibido y sin poder evitarlo me estremecí en sus brazos al darme cuenta del significado oculto que escondía aquella frase.

Durante largo rato nos limitamos a bailar separados, Naruto con sus manos en mi cintura y yo con mis manos ancladas a su cuello, manteniendo la distancia entre nosotros. Conforme la canción avanzó sus manos bajaron un poco hasta mis caderas, y con lentitud comenzaron a acariciar mi silueta mientras me pegaba a él un poco más.

Sin poder evitarlo sonreí ligeramente. Era obvio que todos nuestros amigos nos miraban y habría que hacerlo creíble y natural, y decidiendo seguirle el jueguito para demostrar que éramos la apasionada pareja de recién casados, llevé mis manos a acariciar ligeramente sus hombros y me pegué más a él.

De pronto la canción cambió y pude reconocer "Stereo Love" sonando por todo el lugar. Me gustaba esa canción.

Y me gustaba estar bailando con Naruto.

Me acariciaba solo un poco por encima de la tela. Desde la piel de muslo que quedaba al descubierto, pasando por mis caderas y mi cintura, sus manos acariciaron mi cuerpo en una caricia ligera y casi inocente que me agradaba.

Pero en algún momento lo que había comenzado como un jueguito fue demasiado lejos.

Sin saber cómo sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi espalda desnuda mientras bajaban lentamente hacia abajo hasta detenerse en mi espalda baja. El contacto de sus manos con mi espalda desnuda resultó alucinante, y ofuscada por la sensación, disfruté del contacto mientras sus manos recorrían mi figura.

Y cuando sus manos bajaron un poco más por mi baja espalda y se detuvieron en mi trasero, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Naruto me estaba tocando…¡ahí!

Solté un ligero gemido de sorpresa que quedó ahogado en la estridente música. Jamás me había tocado de esa manera.

Maldición, la sensación fue alucinante, y por un momento mis piernas me fallaron.

Y di gracias al cielo que Naruto era mucho más alto que yo. No podía ver cómo me había sonrojado, como mi respiración comenzaba a hacerse difícil y entrecortada, como mis ojos se dilataban mientras él escondía su rostro en mi hombro y seguía moviéndose. Y como si quisiera volverme aún más loca, sus manos me aferraron con fuerza para pegarme a él por completo y nuestras caderas chocaron, hasta que finalmente estuve perfectamente amoldada a él.

Y hasta que entre mis piernas pude sentir la evidencia de su excitación. Contuve el aliento.

¿En qué momento habíamos llegado a ese punto? ¿Cuándo aquello había pasado de ser un baile inocente a un intercambio de caricias tan intenso?

Entonces alcé la mirada para encontrarme con la suya por primera vez desde que bailábamos. Me perdí en su mirada intensa, fuerte, oscura, caliente. Inclinado solo un poco para que nuestros rostros quedaran a escasos centímetros, con nuestros labios entreabiertos y mirándonos fijamente, nos movíamos al ritmo de la apasionada música mientras nuestros alientos se mezclaban y mis manos se perdían en acariciar su pecho para volver a anclarse a su cuello.

Las canciones pasaron una tras otra, y no supe cuanto tiempo llevábamos bailando.

Sus manos en mi trasero acariciaban expertas, recorriendo mis curvas de arriba abajo y apretando en ocasiones para pegarme a él de nuevo. Y aunque el contacto me ponía nerviosa tenía que admitir que era lo más excitante que había sentido jamás. Y me gustaba.

Ningún hombre me había tocado de aquella manera, y aunque me ofuscaba, no quería que dejara de hacerlo. Me gustaba. Me gustaba el roce de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, reconociendo, explorando y reclamando, y me gustaba su cuerpo como jamás me había gustado el de nadie más. Me gustaba sentirlo bajo mis manos y recorrer su dura anatomía mientras él me pegaba más a su cuerpo y nos movía suavemente en el reducido espacio que teníamos para bailar.

Me sentía ansiosa, deseosa, caliente. Excitada.

Él era endemoniadamente sexy, y yo me sentía sexy.

Por Dios, aquello era tan erótico que debería considerarse ilegal.

Lo deseaba como jamás había deseado a ningún hombre. Lo quería desnudo en mi cama, tocándome y acariciándome como ahora. Quería que me hiciera el amor hasta perder la razón.

Lo quería dentro de mí.

Maldición ¿Pero qué rayos estás pensando, Hinata? ¡Contrólate! Me gritó mi conciencia con fuerza, regresándome a la realidad en un santiamén.

Y dejando de lado esos pensamientos pero sin querer alejarme de Naruto seguí bailando al ritmo de la canción mientras me dejaba llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo.

Mientras me dejaba llevar por él.

 **~Naruto POV~**

No tenía mucha idea de cuánto llevábamos bailando. Tampoco de cómo habíamos llegado a ese punto, en el que estaba seguro que en cualquier momento aquél baile se convertiría en una sesión de caricias no apta para hacer en público.

Con Hinata entre mis brazos, mis manos en su espalda baja y las suyas ancladas a mi cuello, sabía que al igual que yo ella se encontraba completamente ansiosa. Sofocada.

Deseosa.

Todo en ella me lo decía, me lo gritaba. Desde su piel sonrojada bajo las luces, sus ojos dilatados y su respiración entrecortada hasta sus suaves movimientos, en los que se pegaba a mí sugestivamente mientras seguía bailando.

Y es que desde que la había visto bailar supe que estaba perdido.

Lo único que quería hacer en aquellos momentos era sacarla de ahí. Cuanto antes.

Llevarla a casa, sentarla en cualquier mueble, subirle esa corta tela del demonio que cubría sus muslos y de un solo movimiento perderme entre sus piernas y hacerle el amor hasta no saber de mí.

En ese instante la alarma se activó dentro de mí cabeza y me bajó de golpe a la tierra. Con un demonio, ¡es Hinata! Me gritó mi conciencia y tomando una larga bocanada de aire y encontré el valor para detenerme. En mis brazos Hinata hizo lo mismo y bajando la cabeza para mirarla me acerqué a ella para que me escuchara.

-Será mejor que nos sentemos-

Gruñí frustrado y obteniendo a cambio un simple asentimiento de cabeza por una aturdida Hinata, la tomé de la mano y la arrastré fuera de la pista hasta que llegamos a nuestra mesa.

Nuestra abarrotada mesa que al parecer había visto el espectáculo que habíamos montado y que se nos había salido de control, pues una vez que llegamos nos encontramos con sus miradas intensas y sus sonrisas algo arrogantes.

Sobre todo Sasuke e Ino, quienes parados lado a lado y con una copa en la mano, tenían una enorme sonrisa burlona en sus rostros. Reprimí mis ganas de fulminarlos con la mirada.

Por supuesto Karin fue la que rompió el silencio y con una enorme sonrisa nos miró burlona.

-¡Hey ustedes dos! Ya sabemos que están recién casados, pero no es necesario que sean tan demostrativos. ¡Consigan una habitación!- comentó sonriente mientras tomaba de su copa y los demás reían- ¡O hagan eso cuando lleguen a casa!-

A mí lado sentí la mano de Hinata tensarse bajo la mía y ponerse roja como un tomate mientras todos nuestros amigos seguían riendo.

-Pues a mi me gusto la manera tan sensual en la que bailaron... Sasuke ¡¿Porque no bailas así conmigo?!- Sakura exclama cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un leve puchero.

-Porque esos bailecitos solo los hago en la intimidad de mi departamento, semidesnudo y con un juguete sexual en la mano-

Y mientras toda la mesa prorrumpía en carcajadas, yo solo atiné a soltar un gruñido frustrado al escuchar a Sasuke y Karin y recordar lo excitado que estaba. Y al darme cuenta que al llegar a casa, no íbamos a hacer ni "eso" ni nada.

Absolutamente nada.

Tres horas más tarde, con mi vaso de whisky en la mano y recargado en el marco del enorme ventanal de mi sala, tomé otro sorbo del líquido y solté una larga bocanada de aire.

Era mi tercer vaso y a pesar del enorme esfuerzo que había hecho por olvidarlo, la sensación seguía ahí.

La sensación que ella había provocado.

Y de nuevo pensé en ella. Esa noche había descubierto que además de hermosa e inteligente era sexy, divertida y atrevida. Y aquello me volvía loco.

Ella me volvía loco.

-Maldición- gruñí entre dientes y me terminé el líquido de un trago para seguir mirando la noche estrellada.

Por supuesto la necesidad de tomar seguía ahí y soltando un suspiro resignado caminé hacia la mesita donde se encontraba la botella para servirme otro vaso. Una vez lleno me dejé caer en el sofá detrás de mí.

Hacia una hora Hinata y yo habíamos llegado a casa envueltos por un silencio sepulcral que habíamos decidido no romper. Desde que habíamos bailado y habíamos sido blanco de un montón de bromas por parte de nuestros amigos, el ambiente entre nosotros cambió de manera inmediata, y al parecer los dos habíamos terminado lo suficientemente afectados como para seguir juntos o estar cerca el resto de la noche.

Sabía que ella también lo había sentido. Desde su evidente renuencia a hacer contacto visual conmigo hasta sus evidentes sonrojos cuando eso pasaba, todo en ella delataba que mi presencia y mi cercanía la afectaban. Que al igual que yo, aquél momento en la pista de baile había encendido algo en ella.

Que algo había cambiado.

Finalmente después de dos horas de tortura habíamos decidido dar la noche por terminada para regresar a casa en completo silencio. Lo único que habíamos pronunciado había sido el "Buenas noches" de costumbre, y sin mayores ceremonias había subido las escaleras para encerrarse en su habitación, dejándome completamente solo, confundido y excitado en medio del lugar.

Sobre todo excitado.

-Demonios-

Frustrado, llevé las manos a mi rostro y tallé mis ojos cansado de pensar en lo mismo. Cansado de desear lo mismo que había deseado la última hora. Conteniendo mis ganas de subir, entrar a su habitación, meterme a su cama y hacerla mía hasta la inconsciencia.

Maldición, estaba tan excitado que no sabía si podría contenerme más tiempo, y para entonces estaba seguro que en cualquier momento cometería una estupidez colosal.

Entonces lo recordé.

Como si el cielo me hubiera escuchado miré mi celular en la mesita y una idea cruzó mi mente. Sin detenerme mucho a pensarlo lo tomé para abrir el directorio y una vez que encontré el nombre que quería, presioné el botón de llamar.

Tres timbrazos más tarde la suave e inconfundible voz que conocía contestó somnolienta al otro lado de la línea.

Anhelante.

-¿Naruto?-

-Hola, Temari- masajeé mi frente con la mano- Necesito…verte- solté el aire contenido.

Unas cuantas palabras al otro lado de la línea me confirmaron que mi visita nocturna sería muy bien recibida, y por supuesto mi lugar en su cama estaba intacto.

-Bien, te veré en quince minutos entonces-

Sin esperar una respuesta corté la llamada y tiré el celular a mi lado mientras llevaba mis manos a la cara y reprimía un suspiro.

E intentaba no sentirme el ser más despreciable del mundo por lo que iba a hacer.

 **Pero khé? "Señora Uzumaki" que boniiiiitooooo como que ya se están creyendo más lo de ser espositos e.e espero sus RW**

 **Nota: No me odien por hacer un Narutema x) odien a Naruto por no aguantar su instinto animal baja xD.**


	8. Al Descubierto

**Heeey que tal quise sorprenderlos trayendo el octavo capítulo de esta hermosa historia :) a leer amigos.**

 **ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE, la autora de la historia original es** _ **Fer Higurashi**_ **y yo solo la adapto al NH.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son obra de Masashi Kishimoto**

Capítulo 8°: Al Descubierto  
 **  
~Naruto POV~**

El sonido de una alarma bastante conocida me despertó de golpe. Abriendo mis ojos de par en par, giré mi cabeza a la mesita de noche donde se encontraba mi celular y extendí el brazo para apagarlo.

Una vez que el sonido infernal hubo terminado me dejé caer de nuevo en la cama y llevé mi brazo a mis ojos para cubrirlos de la incesante luz matutina. Eran las ocho de la mañana, y con las cortinas semi abiertas el sol ya iluminaba la habitación.

Una habitación que conocía muy bien, pero que no era mía.

Era de…

Tomé una larga bocanada de aire y giré mi cabeza hacia un lado para mirar el cabello rubio de Temari esparcido por la almohada, quien con solo una sábana de seda cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo se movió un poco para acurrucarse contra mi pecho en igualdad de condiciones.

Como única respuesta miré el techo de la habitación mientras los recuerdos de la noche anterior me asaltaban.

Nuestra ropa se encontraba desperdigada por toda la habitación, como clara evidencia de la agitada noche que habíamos tenido. Como en una película, las escenas de anoche pasaron por mi cabeza de manera vertiginosa mientras recordaba todo lo ocurrido.

Hinata con ese vestido, Hinata y yo en el club, Hinata y yo bailando y acariciándonos. Mi desesperada llamada a Temari, mi rápido viaje a su departamento donde ella ya me esperaba. La casi incontable cantidad de veces, lugares y posiciones en las que habíamos tenido sexo, mientras en mi mente otra mujer ocupaba todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos.

La única razón por la que ahora yo estaba aquí.

Soltando el aire contenido, miré a Temari moverse de nuevo para darme la espalda mientras recordaba como anoche sus ojos verdes habían sido color perla en mi mente, y su cabello rubio y ensortijado había sido un cabello liso y azulado.

Sus ojos. Su cabello. El de ella. El de mi esposa.

Hinata.

En mi mente, le había hecho el amor a mi esposa.

Llevé de nuevo mi brazo a los ojos. La alarma de mi celular volvió a sonar y esta vez logró despertar a Temari quien se removió sensualmente entre las sábanas y parpadeó ligeramente hasta distinguirme.

Componiendo una sonrisa satisfecha, se tendió sobre mi pecho y me miró juguetona.

-Buenos días-

Susurró con aquella voz de satisfacción después de una buena noche de sexo y yo bajé la mirada hasta encontrarme con la de ella.

-Buenos días-

-Excelentes debería decir- comenzó a hacer círculos en mi pecho con su dedo índice- Anoche estuviste fantástico-

Reprimí un juramento.

Sin contestar nada me enderecé lentamente para sentarme en el borde de la cama y tomar mis bóxers que estaban en el suelo. Una vez puestos seguí con mis pantalones mientras detrás de mí Temari se enderezaba sobre la cama.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Tengo que irme- terminé de subir el zipper- Se hace tarde-

-Pero si son las ocho de la mañana- susurró suavemente, y pasó sus brazos por mi pecho para pegarse a mi espalda- Es muy temprano y además es sábado- besó el lóbulo de mi oreja- ¿Por qué no te quedas a jugar un rato más conmigo?-

Sin darle tiempo a hacer algo más me levanté de la cama para tomar mi camisa negra y comenzar a ponérmela.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo- abroché los botones de mi camisa con rapidez- Tengo que volver al departamento-

-Con tu esposita, me imagino- abrazó sus rodillas mientras me miraba tomar mi chamarra- Aunque por lo que veo, no es una mujer que sepa…satisfacer tus necesidades, cariño-

Conteniendo un gruñido al escucharla decir eso, terminé de colocarme el zapato y la miré de manera fulminante. Por supuesto que no tenía idea bajo que términos era el matrimonio mío y de Hinata y no tenía intención alguna de decírselo.

Aún cuando eso significara que siguiera creyendo lo que acababa de decirme.

-Cuidado con lo que dices, Temari. Prefiero que no hablemos de ella- la corté de inmediato y me incliné sobre ella en la cama- Gracias por lo de anoche-

Dándole un cortísimo beso en los labios, salí de la habitación y de su departamento y comencé a caminar hacia el elevador con un solo pensamiento en mente.

Llegar a casa antes de que Hinata despertara.

 **~Hinata POV~**

Una semana después

-Buenas tardes, señora-

Con una sonrisa suave, Chiyo me recibió en el vestíbulo como todas las noches y tomó mi maletín para guardarlo en el ropero.

-Buenas tardes, Chiyo- contesté sonriente- ¿Mi esposo aún no llega, verdad?-

Pregunté sabiendo de antemano la respuesta mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la sala y me detenía frente al ventanal que daba a la ciudad. Tenía por costumbre hacer eso siempre que llegaba y mirar la ciudad unos cuantos minutos, algo que había aprendido a encontrar muy relajante las últimas semanas.

-No señora- dijo simplemente- ¿Gusta merendar algo?-

-No Chiyo, gracias- sonreí- Esta noche el señor y yo iremos a una gala, así que no será necesario que prepares la cena-

-Como diga, señora-

Chiyo dio media vuelta y salió de la sala para dejarme completamente sola. Con una sonrisa, di media vuelta de nuevo hacia el ventanal y me crucé de brazos para recargarme en el marco de la ventana.

Solté un suspiro relajado.

Me encantaba esta vista.

Y como cada que la veía no pude evitar que los pensamientos me asaltaran. Pensamientos que últimamente solo tenían que ver con Naruto. Con una media sonrisa recordé lo que había pasado ésta última semana y solté un suspiro.

Desde aquella intensa sesión de baile en el club y el intercambio de caricias, Naruto y yo habíamos atravesado unos días algo extraños y algo en el ambiente había cambiado entre nosotros, haciéndolo más fuerte, más cargado.

Más…intenso.

Era algo fuera de mi control. Me ponía nerviosa, me sonrojaba, sentía escalofríos al saber que estaba cerca y evitaba su intensa mirada a toda costa. Me ocurría cada que lo veía. No podía evitarlo, y después de una semana apenas comenzaba a controlarlo.

Ahora las cosas parecían ir yendo a la normalidad y por supuesto no habíamos mencionado nada sobre el extraño suceso. Así como el beso que me había dado en la cena anual, aquél baile había quedado en el olvido.

O eso creía.

Pero sabía que al igual que yo él también pensaba en eso, y que en algún momento tendríamos que dejar de actuar como dos adolescentes para tocar ese tema de manera definitiva.

Solté un largo suspiro. ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando eso pasara?

Antes de poder pensar en algo más, la presencia de Chiyo detrás de mí me sacó de mis cavilaciones y dando media vuelta en mi lugar la miré con una suave sonrisa. Entonces miré sus ojos normalmente serenos abiertos ligeramente y fruncí el ceño extrañada.

-¿Qué pasa, Chiyo?-

Chiyo pareció reaccionar y me miró compungida.

-Señora, en el vestíbulo se encuentra la señorita Sabaku no- dijo aprehensiva- ¿La hago pasar?-

-¿Sabaku no?- no conocía a una mujer con ese apellido, solo al amigo de Naruto- El señor Uzumaki no se encuentra Chiyo, tal vez quiera regresar cuando él…-

-Fue lo que le dije, señora, pero me ha dicho que la busca a usted-

Fruncí el ceño. ¿A mí? ¿Qué podría querer conmigo? Componiendo de inmediato la compostura, meneé la cabeza y miré a Chiyo con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, Chiyo- me encogí de hombros- Dígale que pase-

Con un simple asentimiento de cabeza y la misma expresión compungida, Chiyo desapareció de la sala y medio minuto después entró la mujer.

Sin poder evitarlo abrí mis ojos con sorpresa.

Ataviada en un elegante y sexy vestido color azul, un poco más alta que yo, delgada y curvilínea, de corto y rizado cabello rubio, la mujer que se encontraba frente a mí era verdaderamente imponente. Con una seguridad increíble caminó hasta donde me encontraba y sin mayores ceremonias extendió la mano para saludarme mientras yo la miraba algo aturdida.

-Sabaku no Temari- me mostró una sonrisa perfecta- Es un gusto por fin conocerte y no solo de vista, Hinata-

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Cómo rayos es que sabía mi nombre?

Temari.

Haciendo un poco más de memoria recordé aquella cena donde Naruto me presentó a la sociedad, la primera que tuvimos como un lindo y feliz matrimonio.

¡Ahhhhh! Ya la recordaba es la hermana de Gaara la que me hizo su cara de fuchi aquella vez.

Además el nombre resonó en mis oídos, y de manera inmediata recordé la larguísima lista de nombres que Ino me había dado cuando me había hablado sobre Naruto y su nombre hizo sentido de golpe.

No solo era hermana de una de sus amistades. Además Temari era una de las amantes de Naruto. La última que había tenido, si mal no recordaba.

Mi semblante antes confundido se volvió sereno y a la defensiva.

-Hinata Hyu…Uzumaki- corregí de inmediato con evidente orgullo- ¿A qué debo tu visita?-

-Bueno, además de conocerte- sonrió y ladeó la cabeza- Quería entregarte esto-

De su carísimo bolso Gucci extrajo un reloj Cartier de hombre y sin mayores ceremonias lo colocó en mi mano mientras yo lo miraba. No tuve que mirarlo más de dos segundos para saber lo que tenía en mis manos. Lo reconocí de inmediato.

Era el reloj de Naruto. El reloj que hacía casi una semana no encontraba.

-Naruto lo dejo en mi casa la otra noche, hace una semana probablemente- soltó sin vergüenza alguna- Imaginé que debe estar volviéndose loco sin él, así que vine a traérselo-

Sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, miré a la mujer frente a mí con mis ojos abiertos de par en par sin poder articular palabra. Que ella tuviera el reloj no era lo más desconcertante, sino la manera en la que había llegado a ella. ¿Lo había dejado en su casa?

Entonces recordé quien era la mujer que tenía enfrente, así como su relación con Naruto, y el motivo de que el reloj estuviera en su casa fue más que evidente. Ella misma lo había dicho. Había estado en su departamento.

Había pasado la noche con ella.

El pensamiento me pegó de golpe y me hizo un nudo en el estómago. Frente a mí la sonrisa cínica de la mujer solo logró ponerme peor. ¿Acaso ya sabía el tipo de matrimonio que llevábamos Naruto y yo? O ¿Era tan cínica que no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que pensara?

-Bueno, creo que eso era todo- me plantó un beso de mera cortesía- Un placer conocerte, Hinata. Hasta pronto-

Caminó hasta el final de la sala y dando media vuelta para mirarme, compuso otra sonrisa cínica antes de rematar.

-No es necesario que me acompañes a la salida- ladeó la cabeza- Conozco todo el departamento al derecho y al revés. Chao-

Y con un simple saludo de su mano, Temari desapareció del umbral para dejarme completamente sola, aturdida y con el reloj de Naruto aún en la mano.

 **~Naruto POV~**

Esa noche llegué a casa más tarde de lo habitual. Dejé mi maletín y mis llaves en la mesita del vestíbulo, miré a mí alrededor y fruncí el ceño. No había rastro de Chiyo por ningún lado.

En un acto casi inconsciente miré mi muñeca izquierda para revisar la hora y al verla desnuda recordé que mi reloj aún se encontraba perdido. Contuve un juramento. Lo necesitaba muchísimo, y si no lo encontraba pronto estaba seguro que me volvería loco.

Extrañado de que Hinata no estuviera ahí para recibirme caminé hasta la sala y el sonido de unos tacones bajando las escaleras me hicieron voltear para encontrarme con mi esposa ya lista para nuestra gala de esa noche.

Contuve el aliento. Como siempre, estaba simplemente exquisita.

Con un corto vestido de seda blanco y encaje por encima, el vestido tenía solo la manga izquierda a tres cuartos de puro encaje mientras su brazo y hombro derecho quedaba completamente al descubierto. Con unos zapatos Louboutin de tacón de aguja cerrados de satín en color marfil a juego y su cabello recogido en una coleta baja de medio lado, bajó con lentitud mientras se alisaba el vestido y una vez que llegó al último escalón se detuvo para mirarme con serenidad.

-Buenas noches- logré decir con aliento contenido, mirándola de arriba abajo como si fuera un espejismo.

-Buenas noches, Naruto- contestó serena, y su tono frío no me pasó desapercibido- Ya estoy lista-

Noté el tono inanimado con el que dijo aquello y su mirada vacía me puso en alerta de inmediato. ¿Qué le pasaba?

-De…- meneé la cabeza- De acuerdo. Creo que solo falta que yo me arregle. Estaré listo en unos minutos-

Como si no hubiera dicho absolutamente nada Hinata bajó el último escalón mientras se colocaba uno de los zarcillos de diamantes en el oído.

-De acuerdo- contestó sin mirarme mientras pasaba por mi lado- Te esperaré aquí en la sala-

Finalmente llegó al sofá individual a un lado del enorme ventanal y tomando su libro que había estado leyendo los últimos días, se sentó para comenzar a leerlo.

Ni su habitual saludo, ni su habitual pregunta de cómo me había ido, ni su habitual beso en la mejilla. Sin poder evitarlo fruncí el ceño y la miré entre confundido y algo frustrado.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-¿Algo?- me miró con fingido interés- No, no pasa nada, Naruto- me dedicó una sonrisa que de inmediato identifiqué como falsa- Te esperaré aquí, será mejor que te apures para no llegar tarde-

Sin dedicarme una mirada de más de dos segundos, volvió a su lectura mientras yo la miraba estático desde mi lugar. Sin más remedio que hacerle caso y creyendo que probablemente era mi imaginación, di media vuelta para subir las escaleras y arreglarme en un santiamén.

~o~

El camino de ida a la gala me comprobó que no estaba alucinando. Algo andaba mal con Hinata.

Sentada a mi lado, con su codo apoyado en el posa brazos de su puerta y su frente pegada a la ventanilla, no me había dirigido la palabra en todo el tiempo que llevábamos en el auto.

Y para entonces comenzaba a desesperarme.

-¿Pasó algo en el trabajo?-

Me aventuré a preguntar en una luz roja, pero para aumentar mi frustración, Hinata se quedó exactamente igual.

-No, todo estuvo perfecto en el trabajo hoy- se encogió de hombros- Nada fuera de lo común-

Reprimí un juramento y pisé el acelerador cuando el semáforo cambió de color. Durante cinco largos minutos no se escuchó un solo sonido de parte de ninguno hasta que decidí intentar con otro tema. Aún cuando todo estaba marchando de maravilla con el caso, su hermano podía ser la causa por la que estaba así y para ese momento parecía ser la única opción.

-¿Tu hermano? ¿Has hablado con él?-

-Hablé con él ésta mañana- no me miró- Me dijo que todo estaba excelente, dentro de lo que cabe. Te mandó saludos por cierto-

Dijo sin emoción alguna, y por unos instantes creí que voltearía a mirarme por fin pero no lo hizo. Contuve un gemido de frustración y tomé una larga bocanada de aire para pisar aún más el acelerador. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

Los siguientes y últimos diez minutos de camino fueron igual de silenciosos y frustrantes. A mí lado y fingiendo que no existía Hinata no dejó de mirar nunca por la ventanilla de su puerta fingiendo interés en todo lo que veía, que no era más que el centro de la ciudad.

Finalmente y después de diez agónicos minutos de silencio sepulcral, nos detuvimos frente al imponente hotel donde se celebraría la gala de esa noche, que esta vez era nada más y nada menos que de Empresas Uzumaki.

Pero yo no estaba dispuesto a salir de ese auto hasta que Hinata me dijera que rayos le pasaba.

Una vez cerca de la lujosa entrada comencé a bajar la velocidad para estacionar el auto y dárselo al valet parking, y entonces una idea pasó por mi cabeza. Desechando de inmediato el plan inicial, volví a acelerar para entrar al estacionamiento del hotel por mi cuenta mientras el valet parking me miraba sorprendido desde la entrada.

A mí lado, Hinata por fin pareció reaccionar y removiéndose en su asiento incómoda se giró para mirarme.

-¿Qué haces? ¡El valet estaba esperándote en la entrada!-

-Yo puedo estacionarlo- le espeté sin mirarla- Además es mi auto ¿No?-

Hinata solo me miró algo ofendida y se cruzó de brazos para volver a mirar por la ventana.

-Como quieras-

Oh no, Hinata, ni creas que te vas a escapar de ésta. Pensé con una sonrisa satisfecha, y una vez que encontré un cajón lo suficientemente alejado de la entrada estacioné el auto y me giré para mirar a la mujer que seguía casi de espaldas a mí.

Decidí que tenía suficiente de eso, y de un jalón la obligué a girarse para mirarme.

-Bien, suficiente. ¿Me vas a decir de una buena vez qué rayos te pasa?-

Frente a mí una confundida Hinata me miró con ojos como platos y abriendo su mandíbula ofendida se zafó de mi amarre de golpe.

-¿Podrías no ser tan bruto? No es necesario que hagas eso... Me lastimas-

-Perdón. No me dejas muchas opciones, y ahora mismo eso no me importa- me moví para acercarme más a ella- ¿Me vas a decir qué rayos te ocurre?-

Como respuesta Hinata se removió nerviosa en su asiento mientras yo la miraba intensamente, distraído en ocasiones por esos torneados muslos que sobresalían de su vestido de encaje blanco. Por un momento imaginé si serían tan suaves como imaginaba, y decidiendo que aquello no me llevaría a ningún lado, subí la mirada de nuevo para toparme con la suya.

Y esos hermosos ojos perlados me miraron entre ansiosos y temerosos.

-Ya te dije que nada, Naruto-

Había tenido suficiente. Al borde de la verdadera frustración y conteniendo mis ganas de zarandearla, me acerqué a ella más de lo que el decoro permitía y bajé mi rostro hasta quedar a escasos milímetros del suyo para mirarla con intensidad.

-¿Nada?- alcé una ceja- Has estado callada todo el camino, me has contestado apenas ¿Y esperas que te crea eso?-

-Sí-

Con su respiración acelerada y sus labios cerrados Hinata me miró sin decir nada mientras yo me embriagaba con su suave y delicioso aroma. En aquél pequeño auto, con las luces apagadas y sin nadie a nuestro alrededor el espacio pareció hacerse cada vez más pequeño. Y el ambiente cambió de inmediato.

Se hizo más cargado e intenso. Más sensual.

Estaba seguro que ella también lo sentía. Podía sentirlo. Su respiración agitada, su pecho subiendo y bajando acelerado, sus ojos abiertos de par en par mientras se removía nerviosa en su lugar y bajaba la mirada.

Toda ella cálida y sensual frente a mí, sofocada por mi presencia y agobiada por el momento. Se veía deliciosa. Por un momento consideré seriamente la idea de tumbarla en el asiento de atrás, acariciarla hasta la inconsciencia para hacer a un lado su ropa interior y hundirme en ella en un santiamén.

Y cuando mordió su labio inferior nerviosa, contuve una maldición. Me acerqué más a ella tanto que nuestras respiraciones se podían entremezclar, miré sus carnosos y dulces labios durante largos instantes y logrando recuperar la cordura, subí la mirada para encontrarme con la de ella.

-Pues no te creo-

-Pues no me importa si me crees o no- colocó la mano en la manija de la puerta- Ya es tarde, será mejor que vayamos de una vez-

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, abrió la puerta del auto y bajó rápidamente para cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, dejándome solo, confundido y sobre todo excitado adentro del auto.

Conteniendo un gemido de frustración, abrí mi puerta y la cerré con fuerza para seguirla por el estacionamiento mientras me conformaba con esperar otro momento para interrogarla.

~o~

Diez minutos más tarde entramos al enorme salón en el que se llevaría a cabo la gala.

Por supuesto, todas las miradas se posaron en nosotros.

Desde hacía cinco años cada verano se llevaba a cabo una gala anual de caridad en Empresas Uzumaki, una subasta a beneficio de asociaciones aliadas con la empresa, desde grupos de apoyo a drogadictos hasta hospitales.

Según tenía entendido Hinata había asistido a dos desde que trabajaba para mi empresa así que no sería nada nuevo para ella excepto que esa noche entraría del brazo del director y fundador de la empresa. El hotel donde se celebraría era grande y lujoso, uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad y que yo mismo había escogido para la ocasión.

A mí lado y colocando su máscara de esposa feliz y enamorada de manera inmediata, Hinata sonrió ligeramente mientras caminábamos a nuestra mesa, saludábamos a cuanta persona nos encontrábamos y posábamos para los fotógrafos de diferentes revistas sociales que había en el lugar. Podía sentirla tensa a mí lado, y sin embargo en ningún momento perdió la compostura o el encanto que la caracterizaba, posando de manera maravillosa en las fotos.

Por dentro yo solo atinaba a frustrarme cada vez más.

Una vez que salimos de la infinidad de círculos de personas y escapamos de los fotógrafos y periodistas, finalmente divisé nuestra mesa que se encontraba justo enfrente del escenario donde se llevaría a cabo la subasta y solté un suspiro aliviado.

Tal vez por fin podría estar solo con ella y saber qué rayos le pasaba.

Pero como si alguien quisiera hacerme la vida imposible, la inconfundible voz de mi asistente llamándonos acabó con mis esperanzas.

-¡Hinata!-

-¡Ino!-

Las dos amigas se abrazaron frente a mí de manera efusiva y una vez separadas Ino me dirigió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no pude evitar devolverle.

-Buenas noches, señor-

-Dime Naruto, Ino- la corregí entornando los ojos- No estamos en horario de trabajo-

-De acuerdo…Naruto- sonrió y tomó a Hinata del brazo- ¿Te importaría que te robe a tu esposa unos minutos?-

Antes de poder contestar, Hinata se adelantó a mí y compuso una enorme sonrisa para contestar.

-No, claro que no. Además estará ocupado al inicio de la ceremonia ¿Verdad cariño?- giró su cabeza para mirarme- Nos veremos más tarde-

Y sin darme tiempo a contestar absolutamente nada, dio media vuelta y se alejó del brazo de Ino sin mirar atrás, dejándome boquiabierto, frustrado y desesperado en mi lugar.

 **~Hinata POV~**

Una vez que estuvimos lejos de la mirada de Naruto y él se vio arrastrado en el círculo de periodistas, Ino y yo nos detuvimos a un lado de una mesa de bebidas y por fin pude soltar un largo suspiro de alivio.

Ino frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos para dirigirme una mirada recelosa.

-De acuerdo ¿Qué te pasa?-

-¿De qué?-

-A mí no me engañas Hyuga. Pasó algo con Naruto ¿Verdad?-

-¿Con Naruto? Ino, por favor- me encogí de hombros indiferente- ¿Qué va a pasar con él? No pasa nada, todo está perfecto-

-¿Está perfecto? ¡Pero si acabas de huir prácticamente corriendo de su lado!- chilló en voz baja- ¡Debiste ver tu cara de alivio cuando llegué y le dije que quería hablar contigo!-

No solo Naruto, sino también Ino lo había notado. Maldición. Entonces sí era obvio que estaba molesta.

-Ino no seas dramática- entorné los ojos y tomé una copa de champagne del mesero que pasaba- Estás alucinando, no pasa nada-

Ino solo atinó a entornar los ojos y menear la cabeza.

-No estoy alucinando ni soy dramática. ¡Te conozco perfectamente y sé que algo te pasa! ¡Algo que tiene que ver con Naruto!-

Bien, de acuerdo, tenía que admitir que Ino me conocía perfectamente bien y no saldría de esa sin decirle que estaba pasando.

¿Qué iba a decirle, de todas maneras? ¿Qué Naruto se había acostado con su amante y que aunque lo de nosotros era una farsa me sentía ofendida?

¿Qué Naruto me había "engañado" con otra cuando nosotros ni siquiera llevábamos una vida de pareja, mucho menos una vida sexual?

De todas maneras tendría que decírselo. Soltando una larga bocanada de aire miré a Ino quien seguía mirándome en espera a que hablara y mordí mi labio inferior ligeramente.

-Bien, sí, pasó algo. Algo con Naruto- lo miré a la distancia- ¿Recuerdas que perdió su reloj y ha estado buscándolo toda la semana?-

-Sí, incluso a mí me pidió que lo buscara en la oficina y en las salas de juntas. ¿Qué con eso?-

-Bueno…resulta que…-

Antes de poder continuar y como si alguien se apiadara de mí, la suave música que rondaba en el lugar bajó de intensidad mientras el presentador de la gala se paraba en medio del escenario y nos invitaba a sentarnos.

La gala daría inicio, y como todos los años Naruto diría unas cuantas palabras antes de comenzar la subasta de caridad.

Solté un suspiro de alivio.

-Te lo diré más tarde-

Y sin darle tiempo a decir o hacer algo y dejándola con la palabra en la boca, tomé a Ino de la mano para arrastrarla hasta mi mesa y sentarnos en nuestros lugares. Una vez que todos estuvieron en sus lugares y el maestro de ceremonias hiciera su presentación, Naruto subió al escenario y con esa sonrisa encantadora y seguridad que lo caracterizaban, comenzó a hablar.

Con palabras certeras, una velocidad moderada y una seguridad impresionante, el discurso de Naruto iba al grano como todos los años, y sin poder evitarlo sonreí satisfecha. Ahora que vivía con él podía darme cuenta que ese hombre era noble, honesto, directo y se andaba sin rodeos en todos los aspectos de su vida, y ser la única de ese salón que lo sabía me llenaba de una satisfacción que no podía negar.

Y pronto me descubrí mirándolo y escuchándolo atentamente, como la esposa enamorada que en teoría era. No hubo un solo movimiento hasta que la puerta del salón se abrió ligeramente para dejar pasar a otro invitado, que entró sin causar revuelo.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a la despampanante mujer rubia que entraba al salón ataviada en un vestido rojo y contuve una maldición. Era Shion.

Solté un largo suspiro cansado.

Aquella sería una noche interesante.  
 **  
~Naruto POV~**

Con la cuarta copa de champagne en mi mano mientras charlaba con Menma de cualquier estupidez, intentaba no mirar a la mujer que a unos cuantos pasos de mí y charlando con un montón de compañeros del trabajo seguía pretendiendo que no existía.

Después de mi corto y rápido discurso la subasta había transcurrido con una normalidad increíble y la cena había sido servida en todas las mesas mientras ahora disfrutábamos de un poco de música, alcohol y charla a la que no estaba poniendo la más mínima atención.

No cuando mi esposa ni siquiera recordaba mi existencia.

Apenas había pasado una hora desde que habíamos llegado y para entonces parecía que había pasado una eternidad.

En algún momento decidí que tenía suficiente.

Sin poder soportar un momento más ahí encerrado y evitar hacer una estupidez colosal como zarandear a Hinata enfrente de todos, me escabullí por uno de los ventanales del enorme salón hacia la terraza.

Necesitaba aire.

Seguro que no había absolutamente nadie cerca caminé hasta el borde de la terraza cubierto por un montón de matorrales y una vez ahí me tomé el champagne de un solo sorbo mientras me devanaba los sesos intentando entender qué le pasaba a Hinata.

Porque aún cuando me había dicho que todo estaba perfecto, no le creía una sola palabra. Algo le pasaba, y conforme avanzaba la noche y la veía actuar normalmente con todos e ignorarme triunfalmente, podía asegurar que lo que le pasaba tenía que ver conmigo.

Antes de poder pensar en algo más el sonido de unos pasos suaves y lentos me sacaron de mi ensueño y esperanzado di media vuelta para mirar de frente a la mujer que estaba detrás de mí.

Con un corto vestido en color rojo y una sonrisa irónica en su rostro, los ojos lavanda me miraron y reprimí una maldición. Era Shion.

-Buenas noches, Naruto-

-Hola, Shion- solté sin rodeos- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Como respuesta Shion soltó un resoplido burlón y cruzada de brazos se acercó a mí unos cuantos pasos.

-¿Qué? ¿Esperabas a alguien más?-

No contesté. La miré caminar lentamente hacia mí mientras me miraba con esos ojos brillantes y esa mirada que antes me volvía loco. Con sorpresa descubrí que en aquellos momentos no me provocaba absolutamente nada.

-Claro. Seguro esperabas a tu esposita ¿Verdad?-

De nuevo me quedé sin contestar. Aún sonriente Shion se colocó a mí lado en el barandal y apoyó su cadera contra la moldura.

-Aunque por lo que veo ella se la está pasando bastante bien ahí dentro sin prestarte atención e ignorando que existes-

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí, Shion?-

-¿Yo? Pues vine a un evento, Naruto. A ver viejos amigos, conocer gente, tu sabes- se encogió de hombros- Socializar- saboreó la palabra y me miró con una ceja alzada- Hasta donde sé no es un delito-

-Tú odiabas venir a estos eventos. Es más, odiabas estos eventos- puse énfasis en mi tono despectivo-Te parecían aburridos y una pérdida de tiempo ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?-

Aquella pareció ser la pregunta que esperaba. Con una ceja alzada y una expresión coqueta, Shion dio dos pasos hacia mí para eliminar la distancia entre nosotros y alzó la cabeza para mirarme sugestivamente.

Una mirada que conocía bastante bien.

-Digamos que…te he extrañado últimamente, eso es todo-

Sin poder evitarlo, abrí mis ojos impresionado para después fruncir el ceño mientras recordaba su actitud de hace tres semanas en la reunión de empresarios. Entonces no había alucinado al creer que me estaba coqueteando.

La razón de su cambio aún no la entendía.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué rayos te pasa, Shion?-

-No me pasa nada- sonrió encantadora- ¿Tanto te sorprende que te extrañe?-

Sin poder evitarlo me tensé de inmediato y la miré con ceño fruncido.

-Tú fuiste la que decidió terminar conmigo, Shion. Tú fuiste la que decidió irse y desaparecer de mi vida- le recordé entre dientes -Ha pasado un año desde entonces ¿Por qué regresas ahora?-

-No lo sé. Creo que el verte casado fue un…despertar- se encogió de hombros- Me hizo darme cuenta de cosas, Naruto. Por ejemplo, lo mucho que te extraño-

Sin previo aviso se pegó a mí hasta que sus curvas rozaron mi cuerpo y pegando su rostro al mío hasta que nuestros labios estuvieron a escasos centímetros, pasó sus brazos por mi cuello y acarició mi cabello con delicadeza.

-¿Recuerdas cómo nos divertíamos, Naruto? ¿Recuerdas lo bien que la pasábamos juntos?-

Sorprendido me di cuenta que una caricia que semanas atrás habría anhelado de ella y me habría excitado de sobremanera, ahora solo me parecía hueca e incómoda, y frustrado tomé sus manos para deshacer su amarre en mi cuello.

-Basta, Shion- espeté molesto- ¿Qué es lo que buscas con todo esto? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- murmuré frustrado y aferré más sus muñecas- ¿Provocarme un problema con mi esposa?-

-¿Tu esposa?- sonrió burlona -¿En serio lo es, Naruto? ¿Puedes llamarle así?-

-¿Qué rayos insinúas?-

-A que no estoy tan segura que tu esposa sea realmente una esposa- se encogió de hombros y zafó sus manos de mi amarre -Y sobre todo, a que tu matrimonio con esa sea precisamente…real, cariño-

Aquello fue demasiado. Como si me hubiera dado una fuerte bofetada, la miré con expresión de sorpresa y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Qué?-

-Nadie sabía de su existencia, nadie la conocía. La presentas a tu familia y te casas en menos de una semana- comenzó serena -Además, tú nunca has sido impulsivo. Nunca lo fuiste conmigo ¿Y de pronto lo eres con una completa desconocida que nadie sabía que existía?-

Finalmente dio un último paso para volverse a pegar a mí y sonrió ligeramente sin dejar de mirarme.

-No me la creo, cielo-

-Pues sinceramente es algo que me tiene sin cuidado, Shion- gruñí -Y lo que yo haya hecho o deje de hacer con mi esposa no es asunto tuyo-

-Pues podrás decir lo que quieras, pero no te creo nada cariño ¿Sabes por qué?- acarició sugestivamente mi pecho con su dedo índice -Porque estoy segura que aún después de todos estos meses, no me has podido olvidar-

Con una sonrisa coqueta, llevó ambas manos a mi pecho y alzó la cabeza para que nuestros rostros volvieran a quedar a escasos centímetros de distancia. Entonces, con aquella suave y sugestiva voz que antes me volvía loco, se mordió el labio inferior y me miró con intensidad.

-Y te lo voy a demostrar-

Y sin darme tiempo siquiera de reaccionar, pegó sus labios a los míos en un beso que me dejó helado.

Durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos me limité a sentir sus labios sobre los míos, moviéndose de esa manera que tan bien conocía. Sugestivos, cálidos, sensuales y sobre todo bastante lentos, sus labios se amoldaron a los míos poco a poco y yo me limité a quedarme estático en mi lugar.

Mientras mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora comprendí que la mujer que me estaba besando, era la que en algún momento habría soñado con tener de nuevo en mis brazos.

Y que ahora lo único que quería hacer era alejarme de ella, cuanto antes.

Con ese simple pensamiento en mente acabé con el beso y empujé a Shion ligeramente, mirándola con ceño fruncido mientras intentaba entender qué rayos le pasaba. Miré a todos lados, y una vez que me aseguré que nadie nos miraba, me acerqué a ella tanto que nuestros alientos se mezclaron y la miré con frialdad.

-No entiendo qué diablos te pasa- aferré sus muñecas para zafar su amarre de mi cuello- Pero que sea la última vez que haces eso, Shion-

Con aquella simple advertencia y dejándola con la palabra en la boca, di media vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia las puertas de la terraza con un solo objetivo en mente.

Encontrar a Hinata y largarnos de ahí cuanto antes.

 **~Hinata POV~**

Cuidando que nadie me mirara, busqué desesperada por todo el salón por un rincón para estar sola. Necesitaba aire.

Y después de lo que acababa de ver, era evidente que no saldría a la terraza.

No cuando afuera y a escondidas de todos Naruto y su ex prometida se besaban como si no hubiera un mañana.

El mero recuerdo de lo que acababa de ver regresó a mi mente y me hizo un nudo en el estómago, y reprimiendo una maldición, tomé una larga bocanada de aire mientras me dirigía a los baños del lugar.

Hacía apenas quince minutos había visto a Naruto salir por el enorme ventanal a la terraza y durante largos momentos en los que me había debatido si ir detrás de él o no había decidido salir a buscarlo solo para encontrarme con que estaba muy bien acompañado. Y con Shion completamente pegada a él mientras se besaban sin importar nada más.

No pude mirar mucho. Fueron quizás unos cuantos segundos que parecieron eternos, y mirando lo suficiente para darme cuenta de lo que hacían y como para seguirlo soportando di media vuelta para entrar al salón mientras mi mente intentaba procesar lo que acababa de ver.

Y aunque me costaba admitirlo, mientras intentaba controlar la repentina opresión en mi pecho.

Una vez que llegué a los baños descubrí que se encontraban ocupados contuve una maldición y di media vuelta para buscarme otro rincón privado. Para mi fortuna lo encontré a un lado de la mesa de bebidas, y tomando una copa de champagne, bebí tres de un solo trago y tomé una larga bocanada de aire para tranquilizarme.

Bien, eso estaba funcionando.

Antes de poder pensar algo más o terminar de calmarme una suave voz a mis espaldas me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-Buenas noches-

Sin reconocer la voz volteé a mirar al autor de la voz que no conocía para toparme con unos ojos grises que me miraban serenos. Frente a mí el hombre pelirrojo me sonrío con cordialidad y no tuve más remedio que imitarlo.

-Bu…buenas noches-

-Hola, Hinata- dijo sereno y yo fruncí el ceño -Hasta que por fin nos conocemos-

-Disculpa, pero ¿Quién eres tú?-

El alto y pelirrojo hombre meneó la cabeza y sonrió aún más.

-Lo siento, qué descortesía- ladeó la cabeza -Soy Nagato, Nagato Uzumaki. Primo de Naruto- me miró de arriba abajo rápidamente -Es un placer conocerte, Hinata-

En ese preciso instante supe quien era y contuve el aliento mientras el nombre retumbaba en mi cabeza. Maldición. Nagato Uzumaki. El primo vividor y segundo heredero del tío de Naruto.

Sin saber porque me puse nerviosa al instante.

-El…el placer es mío-

-Imaginaba que eras guapa, pero creo que fallé por mucho- sonrió de medio lado- Eres bellísima, Hinata-

Me sonrojé un poco mientras sonreía de mala gana. A pesar de sus excelentes modales y evidente deseo de agradar había algo en él que no me gustaba para nada, y lo único que quería era desaparecer de su vista.

-Muchas gracias-

-Mi primo es un hombre afortunado, si me permites decir- siguió con sus halagos -Solo quería saludarte y presentarme, y por supuesto, ponerme a tus órdenes en todo-

-Gracias, señor Uzumaki-

-Por favor, dime Nagato-

-De acuerdo- ladeé mi cabeza para no parecer desinteresada -Nagato-

Durante largos segundos que me parecieron una eternidad, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Yo solo quería salir corriendo de su vista para pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando, y sobre todo para alejarme de esa mirada inquisitiva que parecía estarme probando y que solo la había visto en otro hombre aparte de él.

La única diferencia era que la mirada inquisitiva de Naruto me hacía temblar de emoción.

-Bueno, Nagato- rompí el raro silencio que se había formado- Será mejor que…busque a mi esposo, no lo he visto desde hace rato- mentí mientras miraba distraída entre la multitud- Si me disculpas…-

-Claro, Hinata- no me gustaba mi nombre de sus labios- Será mejor que lo busques. Tiende a…- compuso una sonrisa burlona- Desaparecer a veces-

Sin poder evitarlo abrí ligeramente mis ojos y fruncí el ceño. ¿Era mi imaginación o aquella frase tenía un significado oculto?

Y por un segundo, solo por un segundo, la idea de que probablemente él sospechaba algo sobre nuestro extraño matrimonio me atacó de golpe y recordé donde estaba Naruto, con quien y sobre todo que estaba haciendo.

Me aterré de inmediato, sentía que me desmayaría en cualquier instante.

-Lo haré- compuse una sonrisa amable- Nos vemos luego, señor Uzumaki-

Y antes de dejarlo responder, di media vuelta para alejarme de él cuanto antes. Sin importarme el lugar al que me dirigía, seguí caminando sin mirar atrás en ningún momento y una vez que encontré un rincón en un pasillo solitario solté un largo suspiro mientras me abanicaba con mis manos.

Perfecto, mi noche solo se había puesto mejor.

Primero la amante de Naruto, después su ex prometida y ahora su primo vividor que quería su herencia. Todo eso en un mismo día. Aquello era demasiado y para entonces el enorme espacio en ese salón me parecía poco y el aire comenzaba a faltarme.

En aquellos momentos lo único que quería era desaparecer de ahí cuanto antes.

Como si alguien hubiera escuchado mis súplicas sentí una fuerte y conocida mano rodear la mía para jalarme con fuerza y sacarme de aquél pasillo, y de pronto me vi arrastrada por el salón por nada más y nada menos que mi esposo, quien traía una cara de muy pocos amigos y parecía desesperado por salir de ahí.

-¡Naruto! ¿Pero qué haces?-

-Nos vamos. Ahora.-

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?-

-Porque no es necesario que sigamos aquí- volteó a mirarme para decir aquello entre dientes -Y solo en casa podremos hablar sin que nadie nos moleste, algo que necesito que hagamos. Ahora-

Sin poder evitarlo, tragué saliva nerviosa mientras era arrastrada de la mano por él a lo largo del salón. La verdad es que yo también quería irme a casa, pero después de saber que ahí me esperaba un interrogatorio por parte de ese imponente hombre me hizo considerarlo.

De pronto, las ganas de ir a casa se me habían quitado por completo y el horrible malestar que tenía segundos antes había desaparecido.

-¡Pero, pero, si son las nueve de la noche!- intenté detenerme sin éxito- ¡La gente se preguntará porque nos fuimos tan temprano!-

-Me tiene sin cuidado la hora, y mucho menos lo que piense la gente- murmuró y volvió a girarse para mirarme -Nos vamos, ahora-

Aquella mirada fuerte que no aceptaba negativas, y de nuevo me vi arrastrada por él a lo largo del salón.

Gracias al cielo había decidido arrastrarme por la orilla y nadie nos veía, sino estaba segura que aquél sería un espectáculo digno de admirar. El director ejecutivo arrastrando a su esposa por el salón mientras la obligaba a irse.

Eso sí era interesante.

Detrás de Naruto seguí intentando detenerme mientras mi mano disponible intentaba liberarme del amarre de su mano, pero Naruto era duro como una roca y al parecer cuando estaba molesto no había nada ni nadie que lo detuviera.

-Pero ni siquiera me he despedido- probé con esa táctica -¡Tan siquiera déjame hacerlo!-

Se detuvo solo unos segundos y me miró con sus ojos echando chispas.

-No. A casa. Ahora.-

-Pero, no puedes hacer eso- ahora también yo estaba molesta -¡No puedes obligarme!-

Frente a mí, Naruto se detuvo de golpe y antes de que me estrellara contra su espalda se giró para mirarme y se inclinó hasta que nuestros rostros estuvieron a escasos centímetros.

-Con un demonio, Hinata- murmuró entre dientes -Haces lo que te digo y sigues caminando o por Dios que en este mismo instante te cargo en mis hombros y te saco a la fuerza- su intensa mirada me provocó un escalofrío -Y sabes que lo haré. Tú decides-

Aquello fue suficiente. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que lo haría, y para entonces, estaba perdida.

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!- chillé frustrada ante el evidente poder que estaba ejerciendo -Si no hay más opción-

-Me temo que no-

-Pero déjame ir sola- me solté de su amarre y alisé mi vestido- Yo puedo caminar-

Como todo el caballero que la mayor parte del tiempo era, Naruto se inclinó un poco y se hizo a un lado para indicarme el camino que nos faltaba para llegar a la puerta.

-Después de ti-

Con toda la actitud de una dama ofendida, alcé mi cabeza y pasé por su lado para caminar hasta la salida sin mirarlo en ningún instante, pero entonces mi malestar volvió y estaba segura que me caería, cuando sentí el fuerte agarre de Naruto para impedirlo.

Mientras el enojo, los nervios y mi malestar se debatían con fuerza dentro de mí y esperaba que algo me salvara del interrogatorio en casa.

~o~

El camino a casa fue envuelto por un silencio sepulcral. A mí lado Naruto conducía aún con cara de pocos amigos y en concentración total mientras yo sufría por dentro. Solo hablaba para preguntarme cómo me sentía, pero nada más. Imaginaba que el interrogatorio de Naruto volvería a ser sobre mi actitud a lo largo de la tarde y la noche, y para entonces intentaba pensar qué rayos le diría para justificar mi comportamiento.

¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué me molestaba que se hubiera acostado con su amante?

¿Qué me molestaba que se besara con su ex prometida?

En aquellos momentos decirle la verdad era lo único que se me ocurría.

Cuando llegamos a casa y salimos de las puertas del elevador, el corazón me latía tan fuerte que por un momento estuve segura que Naruto podría escucharlo. Por supuesto en el recibidor no había nadie y una vez en la sala a oscuras, Naruto caminó hasta una de las lámparas que se encontraban en las mesitas y la encendió para iluminar el lugar.

Y de nuevo, sus ojos azules se toparon con los míos y me miraron serenos.

-Bien, Hinata- comenzó sereno, creo que entendió que no me sentía muy bien-Creo que es momento de que hablemos de una vez por todas y me digas que rayos te pasa-

Sin poder evitarlo, contuve el aliento y tragué saliva.

-Y no te irás de aquí hasta que me lo digas-

Continuará...

 **Bien que tal :) espero sus RW**


	9. Cartas sobre la mesa

**Hola hola mis queridos lectores, bueno está sema los consentí con capítulo sorpresa ;) y aquí está ya el noveno leanlo bien porque el que sigue está lleno de zukulemzia ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiii! Sin más a leer chicos sexys.**

 **ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE, la autora de la historia original es** _ **Fer Higurashi**_ **y yo solo la adapto a mí sexy NH x3**

 **Disclaimer…**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capítulo 9°: Cartas Sobre La Mesa  
 **  
~Hinata POV~**

Mirando los intensos ojos azules que tenía frente a mí solté un suspiro mientras mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora, pensando qué rayos decir. A unos cuantos pasos de mí Naruto no dejaba de mirarme intensamente, clara señal de que iba a cumplir lo que acababa de decirme. No me dejaría ir hasta que le dijera que me pasaba, y sobre todo porque había estado enojada con él todo el día.

Porque había estado enojada sólo con él todo el día.

Maldición. ¿Qué rayos iba a decirle?

Reprimí un gemido de frustración y aferré con fuerza mi pequeño bolso Chanel en donde se encontraba su reloj.

No podía decirle que me había enterado que se había acostado con Temari y que había besado a Shion en la cena sin revelar mis sentimientos al respecto, y no podía dejarle ver que me molestaba que estuviera con otras mujeres sin dar a entender que estaba celosa.

Aunque no lo estaba.

¿O sí?

Entonces la pregunta me llegó de golpe: ¿Estaba molesta con Naruto porque estaba celosa?

No pude responder a esa pregunta. Frente a mí Naruto alzó las cejas y ladeó su cabeza para hablar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a decir que fue lo que pasó?-

Bien, Hinata, será mejor que hables. Me susurró mi conciencia y soltando un largo suspiro derrotado, abrí mi pequeña cartera blanca de cristales y rebusqué hasta encontrar el dichoso objeto.

Al parecer no tendría más opción que decirle todo, y una vez que tuve en mi mano el Cartier de Naruto lo saqué de mi bolsa y lo dejé colgando en mis dedos ante su mirada sorprendida.

-Esta tarde vino alguien a traerte esto- coloqué el reloj en la mesita a nuestro lado- Dijo que seguramente lo necesitabas-

Miré a Naruto de nuevo para darme cuenta que no despegaba su vista de mí.

-¿A traerlo?- parpadeó sorprendido -¿Quién?-

-Temari-

Aquél nombre pareció tener efecto inmediato. Abriendo sus ojos aún más y como si hubiera recordado algo muy importante de pronto, se quedó estático en su lugar mientras me miraba.

Era la primera vez que lo veía perder la compostura de esa manera, y sin poder evitarlo me felicité internamente por mi pequeña victoria.

-¿Te…- se aclaró la garganta- ¿Te dijo algo?-

-No, pero no fue necesario porque sé quién es, y qué clase de relación tiene contigo- me crucé de brazos y entorné los ojos irónica -Dios, todo mundo sabe qué clase de relación tiene contigo-

Y en un ataque de valor que no supe de donde ni como rayos vino, alcé la barbilla para volver a hablar.

-Y sé que no es de mi incumbencia con quien te acuestes y con quien no, pero por lo menos podrías ser más discreto al tener tus aventuras-

Frente a mí, Naruto me miró como si le hubiera dado una bofetada y parpadeó varias veces, casi sin entender lo que le estaba diciendo.

-¿Ser discreto? ¿De qué estás hablando?-

-De lo que escuchas Naruto- me encogí de hombros -Que mientras estemos "casados" deberías ser un poco más prudente con lo que haces, porque no soy yo la que está poniendo en riesgo toda esta farsa. Además creo que que merezco al menos un poco de respeto, ya que soy yo la que queda como una estúpida a la que su "marido" le pinta el cuerno. " _Tal vez deba recordarte que aún cuando sea una mentira, eres mi esposa...Y me gustaría que te comportaras como tal_ "- imité su voz recordándole nuestra intensa charla del otro día y lo que me había dicho.

Naruto parpadeó sorprendido unos instantes, mientras yo escuchaba mis palabras y el tono con el que las estaba diciendo y me sorprendía también. ¿De donde estaba sacando todas esas agallas para hablar?

Finalmente Naruto pareció recuperar la compostura y compuso una mueca de confusión.

-¿Y por eso has estado tan molesta todo el día conmigo?- frunció el ceño -¿Por qué no fui "discreto"?-

No contesté.

Maldición. Había hecho precisamente la pregunta que no quería que hiciera, y la que ni siquiera yo misma podía contestar.

¿Por qué estaba tan molesta?

Gracias al cielo Naruto no me dio tiempo de contestar, y mirándome con ojos profundos avanzó unos cuantos pasos en mi dirección. Sentí que mis piernas flaqueaban un poco y sin poder evitarlo tragué saliva nerviosa.

Odiaba que tuviera ese efecto en mí. Capaz de ponerme nerviosa solo con mirarme, y sobre todo, capaz de despertar en mí el deseo de estar cerca de él como con nadie.

Demonios.

-Pues lo siento Hinata, pero cuando accediste a casarte conmigo te expliqué perfectamente cómo sería nuestra relación- frunció el ceño aún más, ahora molesto- ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me guardara a ti y te fuera fiel?-

Aquella última pregunta fue suficiente.

¡Sí, eso esperaba! ¡Que me fueras fiel! Espetó mi conciencia frustrada. ¡Que no te acostaras con tus amantes!, ¡ni te besaras con ex prometidas!

Porque solo conmigo aplicaba lo ser una devota "esposa".

Sabía que estaba siendo irracional y que Naruto no me debía absolutamente nada, pero no me importaba. Ahora yo también estaba molesta, y cruzándome de brazos como protección de él y de su fuerte presencia, lo miré con ojos entrecerrados.

-Yo no me refiero a eso- espeté -Por mí puedes acostarte con quién se te venga en gana, al fin y al cabo me tiene sin cuidado. Además es lógico que lo hagas, después de todo no es como que tengamos una vida de pareja-

-¿Entonces?-

Tomé una larga bocanada de aire.

-La mismísima Temari vino a dejarte esto, Naruto. Aquí.- señalé el lugar con mi dedo índice -Dijo que lo olvidaste en su casa, e incluso tuvo el descaro de dármelo a mí en la mano y sonreír mientras lo hacía-

Dije las palabras con evidente desdén, y finalmente, solté el aire contenido para mirarlo serena.

-La señora Chiyo estaba cerca, Naruto. Podría sospechar algo en cualquier momento, y todo éste teatrito del matrimonio se vendría abajo-

Al parecer aquella última frase dio resultado.

Soltando el aire contenido, Naruto comenzó a caminar lentamente al otro lado de la mesita de la sala, y llevando su mano a la frente soltó un largo suspiro cansado.

-De acuerdo, tienes razón- apretó sus párpados con los dedos -Pero la indiscreción fue de Temari- se pasó la mano por el rostro para mirarme- Yo hablaré con ella y le dejaré en claro que…-

-También vi tu beso con Shion- dije en tono herido antes de poder contenerme -¿Me vas a decir que eso solo fue indiscreción de ella?-

Como si le hubiera dado otra bofetada, Naruto abrió sus ojos de par en par con sorpresa y dejó caer su mano a un lado.

Sabía que había hablado de más, pero no me importaba. Porque por extraño que pareciera, estaba más molesta por ese estúpido beso con su ex prometida que por haber tenido sexo con Temari.

Porque de Shion a Temari había una diferencia abismal.

Una que se reducía a que Naruto había amado a Shion como a nadie.

-Eso no fue…- soltó el aire cansado -Fue Shion quien me besó, Hinata-

-No importa- me encogí de hombros -Sé que lo de nosotros es una farsa, Naruto. Que no me debes ni respeto ni nada, porque al fin y al cabo nuestra relación es meramente un negocio-

Dije con toda la indiferencia que fui capaz de fingir, mientras frente a mí Naruto dio dos pasos en mi dirección sin dejar de mirarme con una expresión que no pude leer. Sin darle tiempo a responderme, abrí la boca para volver a hablar.

-Pero no pienso soportar ser la burla de toda la gente- pensé en Temari y Nagato y su evidente ironía al hablar conmigo- Que piensa que soy una estúpida porque "mi marido" se acuesta con cualquiera y coquetea con su ex prometida-

-Yo no me acuesto con cual…-

-Como ya te dije, me tiene sin cuidado- volví a encogerme de hombros -Lo único que te pido es que seas discreto, porque podrían descubrir que esto es una farsa y tú te quedarías sin herencia-

Para entonces Naruto ya me miraba con frustración y desesperado por mi actitud evidentemente despreocupada.

Era obvio que odiaba no ser él quien tuviera la razón.

Y no supe en qué momento lo tuve frente a mí, con su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío mientras me miraba fijamente. Con esos profundos ojos azules que podrían traspasarme. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, tratando de ponerme nerviosa con su cercanía, otro de sus métodos de intimidación.

Pero no pensaba flaquear.

-Por mí puedes seguir haciendo lo que quieras, me tiene sin cuidado-

Frente a mí, Naruto compuso una sonrisa de medio lado como si no creyera lo que acababa de decirle y alzó una ceja inquisitiva.

-¿Estás segura, Hinata?- se inclinó más para susurrarme aquello -¿Puedes jurarme que toda ésta escenita es solamente por tu miedo a que nos descubran y a quedar en ridículo? ¿Qué tu enojo se debe solo a mi supuesta "indiscreción"?-

El olor de su varonil colonia me invadió y contuve el aliento.

Maldición, estaba demasiado cerca.

-¿A qué…- tragué saliva nerviosa -¿A qué te refieres?-

Sin darme tiempo a nada más, Naruto rodeó mi cadera con su brazo como tan bien sabía hacerlo y pegándome a él con fuerza, bajó su mirada y nuestros alientos chocaron.

Sin poder evitarlo un gemido de sorpresa escapó de mis labios e instintivamente mis manos fueron a su pecho para intentar alejarlo de manera totalmente inútil. Sin más remedio que soportar su cercanía lo miré con la barbilla alzada y mis labios cerrados en una línea.

-A qué si no te conociera mejor, Hinata Hyuga- susurró contra mis labios- Podría jurar que te mueres de celos-

Con sorpresa momentánea abrí mis ojos de par en par unos instantes para después, y en una escena digna de premio, entornar mis ojos y soltar una risa irónica.

-¡Ay por favor!, no seas arrogante, Naruto-

Como única respuesta Naruto hizo más fuerte el agarre en mi cintura, dejándome completamente pegada a él mientras sus ojos parecían querer traspasarme y su respiración se confundía con la mía.

Su aliento era delicioso, y caliente. Muy caliente.

-Entonces ¿Me vas a decir que todo esto no es porque, muy en el fondo, no te gusta que me acueste con otra? ¿O que otras se me acerquen y me coqueteen?-

-Naruto, por favor…-

Por Dios, ¿Por qué me estaba diciendo todo aquello? Intenté alejarme de nuevo de manera inútil, mientras entre sus brazos y como si quisiera quebrarme en cualquier momento, Naruto me zarandeó ligeramente para pegarme más a él. La sensación de su cálido cuerpo contra el mío tuvo un efecto inmediato, y sin poder evitarlo me estremecí entre sus brazos mientras me perdía en sus ojos que parecían echar chispas.

-Porque sabes que eso tiene una solución ¿Verdad?- susurró contra mi boca, sus labios tocando los míos- Sabes que yo te deseo, sabes que te quiero en mi cama, desnuda en mis brazos y gimiendo debajo de mí mientras te hago mía. Pero eso es obvio, todo mundo lo ve-

Ante aquella sincera, fuerte y sobre todo excitante revelación, abrí mis ojos de par en par y me quedé sin aire. Sentí que todo se volvía borroso a mí alrededor y mi sangre convertirse en lava, y saboreé sus palabras en mi mente.

Naruto me deseaba.

-¿Pero tú, Hinata? ¿Tú no vas a admitir que me deseas?-

Y ante esa pregunta volví a la tierra y logré encontrar la manera de serenarme, algo que parecía imposible con su cuerpo tan cerca del mío y su aliento chocando contra mi boca.

Pero de alguna manera logré hacerlo y sobre todo logré mentir como una profesional consumada.

-Basta, Naruto- hice otro intento fallido por alejarme -No mezcles las cosas, y mucho menos imagines cosas que no son-

-¿Entonces lo estoy imaginando, Hinata? ¿En serio vas a seguir mintiendo?- noté su tono de desesperación- Y no a mí, porque a mí no me engañas, sino a ti misma-

No contesté. Durante segundos que parecieron una eternidad me limité a mirarlo mientras procesaba lo que acababa de decirme y reunía el valor suficiente para no flaquear ante él. Para no decirle la verdad.

Que tenía razón, que todo lo que había dicho era cierto.

Que lo deseaba. Que lo quería todo para mí. En todos los sentidos.

Y entonces reaccioné. En un movimiento de inusitada fuerza que lo tomó desprevenido, lo empujé lejos de mí hasta zafarme de su amarre y alcé la barbilla para hablar.

-Sí, lo estás imaginando- escupí las palabras- Y no engaño a nadie-

Al parecer aquello fue suficiente para Naruto. Quedándose estático en su lugar, me miró durante unos cuantos segundos que parecieron eternos y compuso una sonrisa de medio lado que no supe cómo interpretar. No parecía estarse burlando, mucho menos parecía feliz, en realidad parecía algo molesto.

Y sin embargo esa sonrisa me decía que a pesar de todo, estaba algo satisfecho.

Como si no me hubiera creído nada.

-Perfecto- dijo sereno - Si eso es lo que quieres hacerte creer…-

Dejando la frase casi a medio terminar Naruto se acercó a mí hasta que nuestros labios estuvieron a escasos centímetros, y mirándome fijamente se inclinó para susurrar.

-Si quieres seguir engañándote no importa- sonrió un poco- Pero recuerda que no podrás hacerlo por mucho tiempo, preciosa- su suave voz me quitó el aliento- Cuando te des cuenta que tengo razón, volveremos a hablar-

Sin darme tiempo a contestar, tomó su saco que se encontraba en el sofá y dirigiéndome una última mirada comenzó a caminar hacia el vestíbulo mientras se colocaba la prenda sin mirar atrás.

Estática en mi lugar, con mi corazón acelerado y mis piernas temblando sin remedio mientras intentaba asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, lo miré oprimir el botón del elevador y antes de poder detenerme abrí la boca para hablar.

-¿A dónde vas?-

Solo en ese momento se detuvo y dio media vuelta para mirarme inexpresivo desde el vestíbulo.

-A tomar una copa…- sonrió irónico y las puertas detrás de él se abrieron- Con Sasuke. No me esperes despierta, cariño-

Y con aquella última oración entró al elevador y pulsó de nuevo el botón para desaparecer detrás de las puertas.

Dejándome sola, confundida y sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar.

Cinco segundos más tarde corrí a mi bolso, tomé mi celular y busqué el número de la persona que más necesitaba en aquellos momentos. Después de dos timbrazos la inconfundible voz de mi mejor amiga sonó al otro lado de la línea y solté un suspiro aliviado.

-¿Ino? ¿Puedes venir al departamento ahora?-

 **~Naruto POV~**

-Bien, amigo. Brandy de colección- tomé el vaso que Sasuke me ofrecía- Te gustará-

Frente a mí Sasuke se sentó en uno de los sofás individuales de su enorme sala marrón y yo tomé un trago del líquido ámbar que me supo a gloria. Solté un ligero suspiro de agrado y degusté el líquido.

Sí, eso era lo que necesitaba.

Lo que necesitaba para dejar de pensar en Hinata, y sobre todo, para calmar las malditas ganas de regresar a casa y demostrarle lo mucho que la deseaba de una vez por todas.

-Está excelente-

-Te lo dije- compuso una mueca arrogante y tomó un trago de su vaso- ¿Y bien? ¿Me quieres explicar de una buena vez que te pasa? No has dicho más de dos oraciones completas desde que llegaste y desapareciste de la gala antes de las diez-

Ante aquél simple recordatorio dejé mi vaso en la mesita a mi lado y llevé mis manos al rostro para soltar un suspiro frustrado. Con una sonrisa irónica, miré mi argolla de matrimonio y levanté la vista para toparme a mi amigo que me miraba entre curioso y preocupado.

-Discutí con Hinata- confesé y sonreí mientras jugaba con la argolla de mi dedo- No sé qué rayos me pasa, Teme-

-¿Discutieron?- frunció el ceño- ¿Por qué?-

-Por tonterías-

Sasuke alzó la ceja en un gesto que me decía que no me creía y sin poder evitarlo solté otro suspiro cansado. Había venido a casa de mi mejor amigo con la intención de desahogarme, así que ocultarle la verdad no era una opción.

Pensándolo mejor, solté el aire contenido y volví a mirar mi argolla.

-Hace unos días me acosté con Temari- Sasuke alzó las cejas sorprendido- Y Hinata se enteró ésta tarde-

-¿En serio?- frunció el ceño- ¿Y cómo rayos lo hizo?-

-Dejé mi reloj en casa de Temari y fue a llevarlo hoy a mi casa. Se lo dio a Hinata en su mano- di otro sorbo a mi vaso- Conoces a Temari. A veces puede ser muy…-

-¿Cínica?- completó con una sonrisa ligera.

-Exacto. Por supuesto, Hinata intuyó todo de inmediato y supo lo que había pasado-

Durante unos instantes que parecieron muy largos mi amigo se limitó a menear el líquido de su vaso mientras lo miraba y compuso una sonrisa algo burlona antes de alzar la mirada.

-¿Y se molestó por eso?-

-Se molestó bastante-

La mirada severa de sus intensos ojos perlados volvió a mi cabeza y sonreí.

Tenía que admitir que se veía deliciosa al enojarse. Sobre todo cuando intuía que la razón de su enojo se debía más a los celos que a otra cosa. Como si alguien quisiera atormentarme, recordé la sensación de su pequeño y delicioso cuerpo pegado al mío y no pude evitar imaginar que se sentiría tenerlo contra mí pero completamente desnudo.

Contuve una maldición.

-Pero según tengo entendido acordaron no llevar una vida de pareja ¿No?- la voz de Sasuke me sacó de mi ensueño- Y digo, es normal que tu busques a alguien ¿Por qué el enojo?-

-Básicamente le molestó mi "indiscreción"- contuve las ganas de entornar los ojos- Me dijo que la farsa podría descubrirse y echar todo a perder, y que no pensaba ser la burla de toda la gente al tener un esposo "que la engañaba" -

-Supongo que la entiendo- concedió algo confundido- Pero fue Temari la que casi arruina todo ¿Qué podías hacer tú?-

Ante aquella simple pregunta, miré a Sasuke mientras consideraba seriamente la idea de decirle el otro "pequeño" detalle de la historia. Decidiendo que no tenía caso esconderlo, solté otro suspiro y me dejé caer en el respaldo del sofá.

-Es que eso no fue…todo- miré el techo- Nos vio…besándonos a Shion y a mí en la gala de hoy-

-¿¡Qué!?-

La fuerte pregunta me hizo mirar a mi mejor amigo quien me miró con su mandíbula desencajada y sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿¡Besaste a Shion!?-

-Corrección, ella me besó- llevé mi mano a los ojos- Yo la alejé de inmediato, pero al parecer Hinata no vio eso y solo alcanzó a ver el momento en el que me estaba besando-

Durante largos segundos, Sasuke me miró con sus ojos abiertos de par en par unos instantes antes de soltar una carcajada. Como única respuesta solté un bufido frustrado y esperé a que se calmara.

-Vaya amigo- dijo cuando pudo recuperar el aliento- Parece que lo arruinaste y lo arruinaste en serio-

-Ya lo sé, idiota. No es necesario que me lo digas-

-Vaya...es que es increíble- llevó su mano a la frente -Tu amante, tu ex prometida y tu esposa en un solo día ¿En que estabas pensando Dobe?-

Ante esa simple pregunta, me dejé caer de nuevo en el sofá detrás de mí y miré a mi amigo con expresión torturada.

-No tengo idea, Teme-

Pasé la mano por mi cabello mientras miraba a mi amigo fruncir el ceño ligeramente. En un ataque de verdadera sinceridad que no pude contener, solté un largo suspiro y meneé la cabeza para confesarme.

-No sé qué rayos me pasa con Hinata-

Ahí estaba. Esa era la verdadera razón de mi frustración, y yo había sido lo suficientemente idiota como para no prestar atención a ese ligero detalle, o lo suficientemente arrogante para pensar que nada pasaba entre los dos.

Cuando era obvio que sí. Cuando era obvio que mi deseo hacia ella se había convertido en algo fuera de mi alcance. En algo fuera de mi control.

Incontrolable, eso era.

La quería para mí. La deseaba conmigo. La deseaba mía, no solo como mi esposa ante la sociedad. Esto ya no se trataba de máscaras o teatros.

La quería como mi mujer.

Al parecer Sasuke entendió a la perfección. Aquella simple frase pareció tener un efecto inmediato en mi amigo quien me miró como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Te dije que estabas jugando con fuego, Dobe-

Fue mi turno de abrir mis ojos ligeramente y procesar lo que acababa de decirme. Jugando con fuego. ¿Era eso lo que estaba haciendo?

Frente a mí, Sasuke entornó los ojos y soltó un suspiro para hablar.

-Hinata no es como Temari, Naruto. Y aunque me duela decirlo, tampoco es como Shion, tu sabes que es como una hermana para mí, pero es la verdad- meneó la cabeza ligeramente -Por lo que la conozco, aceptó ayudarte porque en serio estaba desesperada, pero es una mujer muy distinta a las que conocemos-

Sin saber que contestarle me limité a mirarlo sin decir absolutamente nada, mi mano en mi frente y mi codo en mi rodilla. ¿Qué rayos le podía decir?

Y como si quisiera terminar por atormentarme, volvió a hablar.

-Es inocente, sincera y entregada. Y sobre todo, es mujer- me miró sereno -Y por todo eso puede estar en serio peligro de enamorarse de ti-

El tono de advertencia con el que dijo aquello no me pasó desapercibido, y miré su semblante serio mientras analizaba sus palabras. Entonces recordé que la única persona que me conocía por completo era la que tenía enfrente.

Y sobre todo, la única persona que sabía que yo no creía en el amor. ¿Por qué no crees en el amor, verdad Uzumaki?

Entonces comprendí el tono de advertencia, y supe que Sasuke estaba preocupado. Preocupado no solo por Hinata, sino por mí.

-Ya lo sé, Sasuke. Ya lo sé-

Dejó su vaso en la mesa a su lado y me miró sereno desde su lugar.

-Solo puedo darte un consejo, amigo- ladeó su cabeza -Aléjate de ella. Antes de que cometas una estupidez de la que puedas arrepentirte-

 **~Hinata POV~**

Casi una hora más tarde, sentadas en la enorme cama de mi habitación descalzas y con las piernas cruzadas entre un montón de envolturas de dulces, Ino me miraba como si no pudiera creer una sola palabra de lo que acababa de contarle.

Desde el maldito reloj de Naruto, la aparición de Temari esa tarde, hasta su beso con Shion en la gala apenas unas horas antes, le había contado todo.

Absolutamente todo.

Apenas había terminado de contarle y después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio, finalmente pareció recobrar la compostura para hablar.

-¿Y dices que se fue?-

-Sí. La discusión fue algo…intensa- dije a falta de un mejor término -Nos molestamos, dijimos todas esas cosas…no sé- meneé la cabeza- Ni siquiera yo sé bien qué pasó, Ino-

Ino me miró confundida pero con una sonrisa algo burlona que no me pasó desapercibida.

-Debo confesarte que yo tampoco, amiga- abrió sus ojos maravillada- ¡Es que no puedo creer las cosas que te dijo!-

En cuanto dijo eso recordé a qué "cosas" se refería y sin poder evitarlo sentí mis mejillas arder mientras recordaba las palabras de Naruto.

 _"Sabes que yo te deseo, sabes que te quiero en mi cama, desnuda en mis brazos y gimiendo debajo de mí mientras te hago mía"._

El tono de su voz al decírmelas y el calor de su cuerpo pegado al mío volvieron a mi mente y reprimí un escalofrío.

-Eso ya no importa- fingí indiferencia- En realidad, no me importa absolutamente nada-

Frente a mí Ino me dirigió esa mirada de "No te creo nada" y como única respuesta solo atiné a abrir mi boca de nuevo.

-¡Es en serio, Ino! Por mí, puede hacer y deshacer lo que quiera, tener las amantes que quiera y acostarse con quien quiera- seguí hablando y me llevé un dulce a la boca- Pero no voy a permitir que nos ponga en evidencia, y mucho menos que me haga hacer el ridículo-

Repetí por enésima vez mientras Ino me miraba recelosa. Por supuesto no me dio un solo respiro y antes de poder pensar en algo abrió la boca para atacar.

-Hina, te preguntaré algo- dijo serena -Y quiero que me contestes con toda la verdad-

Maldición. Conocía ese tono, y esa frase en labios de Ino sabía que significaba mi fin. "Toda la verdad" significaba que no descansaría hasta que yo le dijera los verdaderos motivos por los cuales estaba así.

-No será que, tal como Naruto te dijo ¿Tu enojo hacia él es más por celos que por tu miedo al ridículo y a que todo se descubra?-

-¿Celos?- solté una risa algo forzada -¡Por Dios Ino! ¿Tú también?-

-Hinata, soy tu mejor amiga, te conozco- entornó los ojos -A mí no me puedes mentir, y lo peor de todo es que ¡a ti tampoco! ¿A quién quieres engañar?-

Realmente no quería engañar a nadie cuando ni siquiera yo misma sabía que era lo que estaba sintiendo. Era algo que jamás había experimentado. En mis veinticuatro años jamás había sentido tantos celos por alguien, y mucho menos la necesidad de hacerle saber al mundo que era mío.

Solo mío.

-¡Yo no engaño a nadie! Ya te expliqué que…-

-Sí, que te molestó su indiscreción, que te da miedo que se descubra todo y que no piensas hacer el ridículo- hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia -¡Pero tienes que admitir que esos no fueron tus verdaderos motivos para molestarte!-

¡Maldición, Ino! Gritó mi conciencia mientras por fuera yo solo atinaba a mirarla con renuencia en una muda súplica de que no dijera lo que era obvio.

-¡Ya admítelo, Hinata! ¿Te gusta, verdad?-

Pero por supuesto eso había sido imposible. Había hecho la pregunta básica, la pregunta clave, la pregunta que al contestarla le diría todo. Y que por supuesto no podría contestar con un "No" cuando era una vil mentira.

Solté un suspiro resignada y cerré mis ojos antes de contestar.

-Sí-

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué sigues aquí atormentándote en lugar de hacer algo?-

Abrí mis ojos para mirarla mientras con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, Ino me miró con ojos brillantes.

-Naruto es tuyo, Hinata-

Sin poder evitarlo me atraganté con el pedazo de dulce que me quedaba y la miré con mis ojos abiertos de par en par. Entonces procesé sus palabras y tomé una larga bocanada de aire antes de hablar.

-No, Ino, no lo es- meneé la cabeza- Todo es solo…-

-No, escúchame. Puede que sea una farsa, pero ante la sociedad y ante su familia, él es tuyo-

Desesperada, se levantó de su lugar para mirarme severa mientras yo solo atinaba a devolverle una mirada expectante.

-¿Por qué no lo haces tuyo de verdad?- alzó los brazos al cielo - ¡Por Dios, Hinata! Yo sé que Naruto te gusta, así que no seas tonta y disfrútalo mientras puedas!-

-Pero…Ino…-

-Escúchame y contéstame con la verdad- volvió a sentarse frente a mí -Él te desea ¿Cierto?-

Reprimí un escalofrío al recordar sus palabras, su intensa mirada y sus manos sobre mi cuerpo.

-Sí-

-¿Tú lo deseas?-

Entorné los ojos.

-Ya te dije que sí-

-¿Tanto como para acostarte con él?-

La pregunta tan directa me hizo abrir los ojos de par en par.

No tenía caso seguir mintiendo, así que resignada, cerré mis ojos y solté un largo suspiro.

-¡Sí!, deseo a ese hombre, ¡dios! ese fuerte, guapo y sensual hombre que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza -

-Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber. Naruto tiene razón Hinata, la solución está en tus manos-

Sorprendida, abrí los ojos para mirarla con ceño mientras pensaba en lo que me estaba diciendo.

¿La solución estaba en mis manos?

Claro que lo está, Hinata, y lo sabes. Me espetó mi conciencia, y como única respuesta yo solo atiné a seguir viendo a Ino frente a mí.

-Sé que querías a alguien especial para tener tu primera vez- me miró con ternura -¡Aquí lo tienes! Naruto te desea como tú a él, Hinata, y lo que es mejor: te respeta y sabes que te haría sentir increíble- me sonrojé al escucharla -Te ha demostrado que puedes confiar en él, los dos son jóvenes, se desean y ante la ley están casados ¿Qué te detiene?-

Durante largos instantes no pude responder nada y la miré sin parpadear mientras procesaba lo que me acababa de decir.

-Además, ¡se nota que el hombre es un dios en la cama! ¡Ya no pierdas el tiempo!-

De lo que me estaba proponiendo que hiciera. Y por más que lo había negarlo, tenía que admitirme que era lo que más quería hacer desde hacía tiempo, algo en lo que había pensando pero no me había atrevido a considerar.

Hacer el amor con Naruto. Ser suya y hacerlo mío, aunque fuera solo por unos meses, aunque fuera solo una farsa que eventualmente terminaría.

Y sabía que después de esa noche, la decisión era mía.

Las palabras de Naruto "Sabes que eso tiene solución ¿Verdad?" volvieron a mi cabeza y tomé una larga bocanada de aire.

-No lo sé, Ino- mordí mi labio inferior- Me da…miedo –

Ante mi respuesta, Ino solo atinó a mirarme con ternura y esbozar una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Lo sé y te entiendo, Hinata- tomó mis manos entre las suyas -Pero la vida se trata precisamente de esto, de arriesgarte un poco y experimentar lo que te ofrece-

Sonreí relajada y la miré con cariño. Ella era mi mejor amiga, quien siempre hacía todo más sencillo para mí y me alentaba a perder mis miedos y buscar mi felicidad.

Era ella quien no desistiría hasta darme el valor necesario para hacer lo que en verdad quería hacer.

¿Qué haría sin ella?

-Además y perdón que lo diga pero Naruto tiene razón- su voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones -¡No soportas que otras mujeres lo tengan, estás muy celosa! ¡Ya admítelo!-

Hice una mueca de medio lado, resignada.

-Pues sí, me muero de celos-

-Entonces arriésgate, Hinata. Ésta noche cuando Naruto llegue, ponte lo más sexy que tengas de tu lencería fina en ese guardarropa de muerte que tienes, búscalo y aprovecha la oportunidad que la vida te está ofreciendo- sonrió emocionada -¡Y la oportunidad que tienes de por fin dejar de ser virgen!-

-¡Ino!-

-¿Qué? ¡Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad!-

Ante su comentario aparentemente inocente, contuve mis ganas de reír y sonreí abiertamente mientras la miraba con ojos entrecerrados unos instantes antes de que mis pensamientos terminaran en él.

En el hombre que pronto volvería y al que deseaba como él me deseaba a mí.

En Naruto.

Entonces solté un largo suspiro y miré a Ino serena.

-Tienes razón Ino, basta de niñerías- meneé mi cabeza- Creo que es momento de perder el miedo-

Como única respuesta, mi mejor amiga juntó sus manos y soltando un ligero chillido de emoción se abalanzó sobre mí para abrazarme con fuerza.

-Te quiero amiga, y sé que podrás-

Una vez separadas, tomé sus manos entre las mías y la miré con ojos brillantes.

-Gracias Ino, no sé qué haría sin ti-

Como acto reflejo miré el reloj a mí lado solo para darme cuenta que eran poco más de las once de la noche. Naruto llegaba siempre antes de la medianoche a casa, lo que significaba que pronto estaría aquí.

De manera automática, abrí mis ojos de par en par y solté un chillido de nervios para mirar a Ino anhelante.

-¡Espera! Aún tengo algo más que pedirte-

-Dime-

-¿Me ayudarías a escoger…que ponerme para ésta noche?-

Frente a mí, Ino se levantó de la cama y me miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Con gusto, amiga-

Con esa simple respuesta, dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar y sin más remedio que levantarme de mi lugar, la seguí con piernas temblorosas hasta la puerta de mi enorme vestidor.

 **~Naruto POV~**

Cuando entré al departamento no me sorprendió darme cuenta que todo estaba a oscuras salvo por la tenue luz de la lámpara de la sala. Faltaban apenas quince minutos para las doce.

Para entonces estaba seguro que Hinata se encontraba durmiendo.

Tomando una larga bocanada de aire, salí del elevador para entrar al vestíbulo y una vez que las puertas se cerraron detrás de mí emprendí mi marcha a las escaleras. Aunque había tomado solo dos copas me sentía extrañamente agotado, y no físicamente.

Mi plática con Sasuke me había agotado mental y emocionalmente, y sin poder dejar de pensar en Hinata, había conducido a casa sumido en mis pensamientos y en los consejos que mi mejor amigo me había dado.

Alejarme de Hinata. Aquél simple consejo era el único que estaba seguro que no cumpliría.

Una vez al pie de la escalera solté un largo suspiro para comenzar a subir mientras deshacía mi corbata.

Lo único que quería hacer era meterme a la cama y dormirme para poder descansar. Aunque estaba seguro que como cada noche, cierta peliazul de ojos hermosos y cuerpo de pecado se aparecería en mis sueños para atormentarme e impedirme dormir.

-Hinata-

Susurré su nombre sin aliento y una vez en el pasillo emprendí mi camino rumbo a mi habitación. Sin fijarme mucho en lo que hacía, abrí la primera puerta que encontré mientras me quitaba el saco y una vez dentro cerré la puerta de una patada para aventar el saco y la corbata en el silloncito individual a mí lado.

Confundido, fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta de lo extraño que me parecía ese sillón y entonces lo recordé. Yo no tenía ningún silloncito individual en mi cuarto.

Entonces alcé mis ojos y miré a mí alrededor para darme cuenta de lo obvio.

Aquella no era mi habitación.

Sin entender muy bien aún en donde estaba, miré el enorme tocador a mí lado en donde se encontraban perfumes y maquillajes y en un pequeño taburete, el vestido blanco que Hinata había usado esa noche junto a los zapatos.

Y al detener mi vista en la enorme cama con dosel blanco, contuve una maldición. Era la habitación de Hinata.

¿Cómo rayos había llegado ahí?

-Demonios-

Frustrado di media vuelta para salir de ahí cuanto antes pero el sonido de alguien removiéndose en la cama me hizo voltear de nuevo.

Demonios.

Hinata se enderezó en su lugar y una vez sentada en la cama prendió la lámpara que se encontraba a su lado para mirarme.

Y sus hermosos ojos perlados, abiertos de par en par, me miraron entre confusos y brillantes. Fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba totalmente despierta. Casi en alerta.

-Lo siento, no quería despertarte- me disculpé y miré a mi alrededor confundido -En realidad no sé porque entré aquí. Te dejaré para que sigas…-

-No, no te vayas- su voz sonó suave, como una invitación-No importa, Naruto-

Con una suave sonrisa, levantó las sábanas y con la luz de la lámpara iluminándola por completo, salió de la cama para quedar parada frente a mí.

Y al verla, no pude hacer más que abrir mis ojos de par en par.

Maldición.

Hinata estaba en lencería. Y nada más.

Como un reverendo idiota, me limité a mirarla durante largo rato sin tener idea qué decir. En algún momento dejé caer mi mandíbula y sin entender muy bien si estaba soñando pero demasiado abstraído para pellizcarme y comprobarlo, me deleité con la visión que tenía en frente incapaz de decir nada.

Incapaz de respirar.

Con un conjunto de lencería fina en color negro con detalles plateados de encaje, Hinata parecía un ángel caído dispuesto a tentarme de la manera más baja posible. Por Dios, si bien podría no traer nada encima. Con su torso cubierto por un ligero babydoll con sostén de copas y una diáfana tela de gasa cubriendo su plano vientre, complementado por unas pequeñísimas braguitas de encaje a juego, parecía un espejismo.

Llevaba el indomable cabello suelto en largos tirabuzones que enmarcaban su rostro y cubrían pudorosamente sus senos, y por supuesto, iba descalza.

Una diosa.

Estaba deliciosa. Y para entonces estaba usando todo mi autocontrol para no acercarme, tomarla entre mis brazos, aventarla en la cama, romperle la costosa lencería que llevaba y hundirme en ella hasta perder la razón. Hacerla mía hasta verla gritar de placer en mis brazos, y hasta llenarme de ella por completo.

Decidiendo que lo mejor para los dos sería no seguir admirando su cuerpo completamente visible a través de esas prendas del demonio, subí mi mirada hasta encontrarme con su rostro y estuve seguro que lo que vi no lo habría esperado jamás.

Con una ligera sonrisa conciliadora en su rostro, los ojos de Hinata irradiaban luz y brillaban increíblemente, de una manera que no lograba comprender.

Como si esperara aquella respuesta de mi parte, como si estuviera satisfecha de mi expresión.

Entonces, muy lentamente y como si supiera lo que causaba en mí, comenzó a caminar mientras se mordía el labio inferior nerviosa.

Hacía mí. Muy lentamente.

Tortuosamente.

Y cuando finalmente estuvo a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo a punto de reventar de calor y mi rostro confundido, se detuvo para mirarme. Pasó un brazo por mi cuello, y con esa mirada brillante sobre la mía, habló.

-De todas formas te estaba esperando-

Durante unos instantes me limité a verla sin decirle nada, perdido en aquellos brillantes ojos perlas que en aquél momento parecían echar chispas. Con ella tan cerca de mí, tuve que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para no tomarla entre mis brazos y besarla como un desquiciado mientras sus palabras hacían eco en mi mente.

Entonces, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente encontré finalmente la cordura para hablar.

-¿Esperándome?-  
Hinata sonrió algo inocente y llevó su mano disponible a mi pecho sin dejar de mirarme. Yo por mi parte no podía siquiera pensar con claridad para entender qué era lo que estaba pasando, y mucho menos que rayos hacía esperándome en su recámara y vestida así.

Maldición, igual podría ir desnuda y excitarme igual.

Entonces pareció apiadarse de mí y sin dejar de mirarme, contestó a mi pregunta.

-Estuve pensando sobre lo que hablamos hace unas horas…- su voz sonó tímida- Y me di cuenta que tenías razón, Naruto-

Se detuvo unos instantes antes de hablar.

-Me muero de celos. Y la idea de que te acuestes con otras mujeres me pone mal. Muy mal-

Abrí mis ojos de par en par. De todo lo que esperaba que me dijera estaba seguro que eso jamás lo había visto venir, e incapaz de responder algo, la miré sorprendido mientras sentía mi pulso acelerarse.

Como si quisiera torturarme aún más, dio otro paso y acarició mi piel por encima de la camisa con delicadeza mientras yo solo atinaba a devolverle una mirada sorprendida.

-Pero también me di cuenta que como dijiste, la solución a eso está en mis manos-

De manera inmediata la conversación que habíamos tenido horas antes pasó por mi cabeza hasta detenerse en el momento preciso en el que le había dicho eso, y creyendo que estaba escuchando mal la miré con cautela mientras esperaba que siguiera hablando.

Y de todo lo que pensé que podría decirme, estuve seguro que jamás esperé aquello.

-Así que sí quiero, Naruto- dijo segura, sus ojos perdidos en los míos -Quiero ser tu mujer, en todos los sentidos-

Aquello fue más de lo que pude soportar. Por un momento creí que había escuchado mal, o que era una broma, o que estaba soñando.

Pero al verla frente a mí, tan cálida, tan tímida pero tan segura a la vez, vestida con ese maldito conjunto de lencería que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación mientras sus ojos brillantes se perdían en los míos, supe que no era así.

Loco de deseo por ella y con mis manos escociendo por tocarla hice una larga inhalación y la miré idiotizado.

No supe en qué momento mis manos fueron a parar a sus caderas para pegarla a mí de un solo movimiento, y el roce de su piel suave entre la diáfana tela de su ropa interior y la mía fue inevitable. Con mis sentidos embotados, sentí sus suaves curvas contra mi cuerpo aún vestido y en aquél momento estuve seguro que jamás había odiado tanto la ropa como en ese momento.

La quería desnuda, entre mis brazos, debajo de mí. Sudando, gimiendo, diciendo mi nombre mientras la hacía mía.

Mía.

-Hinata…-

Aunque su voz sonaba serena y segura, había escuchado el tono tímido con el que hablaba, clara señal de su inexperiencia en la seducción. Entre mis brazos la sentí estremecerse ligeramente y al mirar sus ojos brillantes pude darme cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba.

Y en aquél momento pude jurar que jamás la había visto más hermosa.

-Quiero que me hagas el amor. Quiero que me hagas tuya Naruto, ahora-

Y antes de siquiera dejarme reaccionar, acercó mi rostro al suyo para callarme con un beso.

 **Continuará...**

 **Siiiiiiiii si si si ya se viene lo bueno nenes ;) a Ino la amooooo, por fin salieron de su negación pooor fin Hinataaaaa kyyyyaaaa aprovechateee y violalo, dale duro contra el muro, macizo contra el piso jajajajaja ok no jejeje noooo siiiiii eso fue lo que prácticamente te dijo Ino jajajaja nos vemos pronto chicos jejejeje**

 **Siento no haber podido actualizar más temprano pero me puse a ver la peli de Boruto en la forma más pirata posible jejejeje pero ya la viiii y está geniiialll por eso estoy tan emocionada nenes :) :D Naruto es un bombonsote y Sasuke uffff ni se diga kyyyyaaaaa esta re wena jajajajaja bueno nos leemos pronto :) y no se olviden dejarme un RW para actualizar más pronto chicos :D -/-**


	10. Carpe Diem

**Chan, chan, chaaaaaaan Atención, Atención abrochen sus cinturones porque estamos entrando a territorio lemon hostil jejejeje**

 **Muchos lo estuvieron esperando y al fin está aquí el décimo capítulo de esta increíble historia x3 DISFRUTENLO! xhavos**

 **ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE, la autora de la historia original es Fer Higurashi y yo solo la adapto al NH.**

 **Disclaimer…**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capítulo 10°: Carpe Diem

 **~Hinata POV~**

Todo había perdido sentido.

Todo había dejado de existir.

Todo menos él y yo, deseosos y desesperados mientras nos besábamos y acariciábamos en el centro de mi habitación, sintiendo que nos faltaba el aire y el tiempo para lo que queríamos hacer.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció de emoción al darme cuenta de lo que vendría.

Haría el amor con Naruto. Sería suya y él sería mío, y aquella idea me calentó la sangre y me hizo gemir de placer.

Al parecer mi gemido fue lo suficientemente audible, pues contra mi boca Naruto soltó un gruñido satisfecho y profundizó más el beso. Aferrando mis caderas con fuerza entre sus manos, me pegó contra él aún más y sus manos se deslizaron deliciosamente por debajo de la diáfana tela de mi camisón transparente para acariciar mi baja espalda.

Mis brazos se anclaron a su cuello para pegar mi pecho contra el suyo mientras él, de la manera más tortuosa, experta y deliciosa abría mis labios con su lengua para permitirle la entrada a mi boca y robarme el aliento.

Gemimos juntos, y aquello fue lo último que necesitamos para movernos de ahí.

-Maldición, Hinata- susurró ronco contra mi boca- Vas a volverme loco-

De un rápido movimiento y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, me cargó en sus brazos con facilidad y comenzó a caminar hacia el único lugar que ambos deseábamos desde que había empezado nuestro intercambio de caricias.

La cama detrás de nosotros.

Con delicadeza me depositó en la cama sin dejar de besarme hasta que estuve completamente tendida, y una vez que se quito sus zapatos y calcetas y los aventó al otro lado de la habitación subió junto conmigo. Se acomodó para pegarse mejor contra mí, y arrancándome un ligero gemido de placer que se ahogó en su boca, nos seguimos besando mientras mis manos se perdían en acariciar su espalda aún cubierta por la maldita camisa y él paseaba sus manos por mi espalda casi desnuda.

Mientras mi corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que en cualquier momento se saldría de mi pecho y mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos su cuerpo desnudo contra el mío.

Decidiendo que tenía suficiente de esa maldita camisa, bajé mis manos hasta su cintura y comencé a jalar la tela blanca hacia arriba con desesperación. Naruto entendió el gesto de manera inmediata, pues sin perder el tiempo llevó sus manos a los bordes de su camisa para terminar de sacarla del pantalón mientras mis manos comenzaban a desabrochar botones.

Finalmente y con su ayuda, terminé de deshacerlos y una vez que su camisa quedó abierta se deshizo de ella para tirarla al otro extremo de la habitación.

Sonreí ligeramente al mirarlo a los ojos para después bajar mi mirada a su pecho desnudo.

Tal y como había imaginado, sus músculos eran firmes, duros y torneados, producto de sus horas de gimnasio diarias. Sin perder el tiempo llevé mis manos a su abdomen para acariciarlo con libertad mientras me deleitaba con el tacto de su piel caliente y desnuda, así como la visión de sus estrechas caderas y ese triángulo invertido entre las mismas que llevaba a ese lugar que desde hacía semanas me moría por conocer.

Y que guardaba aquello que quería tener dentro de mí, haciéndome el amor de una buena vez.

-Ah, Hinata- gimió contra mi boca y mordió ligeramente mi labio inferior- Hinata-

Con el corazón desbocado y mis sentidos comenzando a nublarse, lo sentí llevar sus manos a mi cuerpo para comenzar a acariciarlo lentamente y solté un gemido contra su boca.

Maldición. Apenas me tocaba y sentía que iba a explotar.

Con manos expertas, desesperadas pero ágiles, Naruto acariciaba mis piernas dobladas a cada lado de su cadera, acomodándolas a su antojo para pegarlas más a él. Y cuando mis piernas estuvieron totalmente dobladas y él se acomodó entre mis muslos, sentí su erección por debajo de la tela de su pantalón y reprimí un gemido al darme cuenta de que él estaba igual que yo.

Ansioso. Excitado. Desesperado por estar dentro de mí.

Tendidos en la cama, con él entre mis piernas y completamente entrelazados, nos limitamos a besarnos durante largo rato; él acariciando mi cuerpo lentamente por encima de mi ropa interior y yo pegándome a él tanto que mi pecho se había quedado sin aire.

Pero antes de poder hacer algo más, las caricias de Naruto se detuvieron y se enderezó sobre sus codos para soltar el aire contenido.

Contuve la respiración y me tensé de inmediato.

¿Había hecho algo mal?

-Demonios- murmuró entre dientes, y meneó la cabeza como si hubiera olvidado algo esencial- Hinata, no podemos hacerlo- mi corazón se detuvo y él soltó un gemido frustrado- No traigo protección-

En cuanto lo escuché decir eso sentí que mi corazón volvía a la normalidad y solté un largo suspiro de alivio.

Vaya, ¡menos mal! Por un momento la idea de que él no quería seguir con aquello se había instalado en mi cabeza, y aliviada de que sus razones para detenerse era su preocupación por dejarme embarazada volví a sentirme tranquila.

Después de todo era algo en lo que había pensado y con la ayuda de Ino era un punto que tenía cubierto.

Mordí mi labio inferior con timidez y sonreí traviesa.

-Pero yo sí-

Tomado por sorpresa, Naruto abrió sus ojos impresionado y alzó sus cejas en un gesto de incredulidad que me pedía explicaciones para esperar a que hablara. Sonriente, miré los dos paquetitos de aluminio que se encontraban en mi mesita de noche e imitándome, Naruto abrió sus ojos aún más para volver a mirarme con una sonrisa divertida.

-Yo…- me mordí el labio inferior nerviosa- Entré a tu habitación y los tomé del cajón de tu mesita de noche- confesé con timidez- Lo siento-

Naruto solo atinó a sonreír más y me plantó un corto beso en los labios para mirarme satisfecho.

-Esa es mi chica-

Como respuesta solté una risa entre dientes mientras Naruto volvía a besarme con una sonrisa de medio lado, y todo lo demás perdió sentido. Completamente embriagada por él, por su calor, por su aroma y por sus labios y sus manos sobre mí, solté un ligero jadeo contra su boca.

Y aquello pareció ser la perdición de Naruto. Soltó un gemido de respuesta y sus manos subieron por mi torso sobre la suave tela hasta detenerse por encima de mi estómago, y justo debajo del lugar que quería que tocara desde hacía tiempo.

Entonces lo hizo. Con una lentitud que me iba a volver loca, su mano se detuvo en uno de mis pechos y apretó con suavidad por encima de la tela, y me estremecí mientras me aferraba más a él.

-Naruto…-

Entendió mi reacción de manera inmediata. Se dedicó a la tarea de recorrer y acariciar mis pechos con sus manos por encima de la tela, sacándome jadeos de satisfacción que me impedían continuar con el intenso ataque de sus labios y lengua dentro de mi boca.

Sus manos amoldaron mis pechos de manera perfecta, acariciando y masajeando mientras me arrancaba gemidos de placer y yo me revolvía debajo de él anhelando su contacto. Como réplica apretó mis senos y yo contuve el aire, sintiendo mis ya endurecidos pezones rozar la tela del maldito sostén que ahora me estorbaba.

Necesitaba que me lo quitara cuanto antes.

De pronto todo parecía haberse borrado por completo, y tendida en la cama con nada más que ropa interior y con Naruto acariciándome como jamás lo había hecho ningún hombre, lo besé casi con furia y me pegué a él esperando más.

Mucho más.

Y de nuevo entendió a la perfección. Gruñendo contra mi boca, se separó lo suficiente de mí para mirarme con sus profundos ojos azules que en ese momento se encontraban oscurecidos por el deseo y soltó un gemido frustrado.

-Maldición, no puedo más- me besó con fuerza- Te deseo tanto, Hinata-

Aquello fue un interruptor para mi excitación. Correspondí a su beso y me anclé a su cuello para pegarme a él.

Sin perder el tiempo Naruto llevó sus manos a mi espalda para acariciarme mientras buscaba el broche de mi sostén que no tardó en encontrar.

Con movimientos ágiles lo abrió en un santiamén y una vez que estuve tendida de nuevo me ayudó a sacarlo hasta que el sostén con pedazos de gasa quedó fuera y pudo aventarlo al otro lado de la habitación.

Y finalmente mis pechos quedaron expuestos y a la vista de él.

A la vista de Naruto, que recorrió mis curvas como si no pudiera creer lo que tenía enfrente. Y como si fuera posible, mis pezones se endurecieron aún más ante su mirada y sentí mi piel arder ante el simple roce de su vista sobre mí.

Nerviosa pero satisfecha de su reacción, lo dejé admirarme mientras mordía mi labio inferior, mis pechos anhelantes esperando el contacto de sus manos contra mi piel desnuda.

Desde mis pechos, pasando por mi estómago hasta mi vientre y mis caderas, Naruto me miró durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos antes de llevar sus manos a mi piel, donde comenzó el recorrido desde mi estómago hacia arriba, más arriba.

Durante unos segundos se dedicó a rozar el borde de mis pechos con sus dedos, de una manera tan suave pero tan experta que parecía una agónica pero deliciosa tortura.

Maldición. ¡Tócame ya! Gritó mi conciencia mientras mis labios se perdían con los suyos en un beso delicioso, y solo entonces pareció escuchar mi muda súplica.

Y cuando por fin sus manos se detuvieron en mis senos desnudos, solté un gemido de alivio y me pegué a él en un abrazo, mientras sus manos se perdían en la tarea de acariciarme. Sin darme tiempo siquiera a pensar, sus manos acariciaron mis pechos, restregando las palmas de sus manos contra mis sensibles pezones y sacándome gemiditos de placer entre besos.

Lentamente se dedicó a la tarea de conocer, explorar y reclamar mis pechos con sus manos mientras restregaba su erección contra mi cadera.

Apretó mis pechos y jadeé contra su boca, pellizcó mis sensibles pezones y solté un largo gemido mientras dejaba caer mi cabeza en la almohada.

-Naruto…-

Aquél susurro lo encendió de inmediato. Volvió a besarme con fuerza mientras sus manos dejaban mis pechos poco a poco para dirigirse a mis piernas, las cuales comenzó a acariciar lentamente mientras nos perdíamos en el beso.

De nuevo me vi sumergida en un mar de sensaciones mientras sentía como sus manos vagaban por mis piernas y reclamaba mi boca con su lengua. Mis pies, mis pantorrillas, mis muslos, no dejó un solo recoveco sin acariciar mientras sus manos se dirigían hacia arriba, y hacia una sola dirección.

La única prenda que aún llevaba.

Entonces introdujo sus manos entre mis muslos, y cuando sus manos rozaron mi entrepierna por encima de la tela de mis bragas contuve un escalofrío y me aferré a él con fuerza. Naruto solo gimió contra mi boca mientras sus dedos acariciaban ese lugar que lo esperaba con ansias.

-Estás tan húmeda- susurró suavemente contra mis labios y aquello me excitó todavía más- Vas a enloquecerme, Hinata-

Volvió a besarme con fuerza y sus dedos traviesos dejaron sus caricias en mi entrepierna para detenerse en mis caderas, donde los entrelazó con los bordes de mi prenda. Se alejó de mí unos cuantos segundos para mirarme, solo para obtener a cambio una sonrisa que lo alentaba a continuar, y sin mayores ceremonias deslizó mi última prenda por mis piernas hasta sacarla por completo y tirarla al piso con todo lo demás.

Dejándome totalmente desnuda debajo de él.

Con mi piel ardiendo y mis sentidos nublados, lo dejé mirarme mientras intentaba calmar mi acelerado corazón, y lo que vi en su mirada oscura fue más de lo que pude soportar.

Con verdadero deleite paseó su mirada por mis piernas, mis pechos, mi estómago, mi vientre hasta detenerse en mi entrepierna y sonrió con deleite.

Su mirada brilló unos instantes y yo reprimí un gemido.

Entonces comenzó a recorrer mi piel con su dedo índice, mirando el camino que dejaba al delinear mi figura, y se apoyó en un codo para quedar a escasos centímetros de mí.

-Eres tan hermosa, Hinata- aquél susurro fue casi como una caricia -¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?-

Me miró fijamente de arriba abajo mientras su dedo índice seguía su recorrido y yo sentía su intensa mirada admirarme entera. El mero contacto de su dedo índice me estaba volviendo loca, y supe que estaba perdida.

¿Sí eso me hacía sentir solo con un dedo, que sentiría cuando estuviera dentro de mí?

Saliendo de mi trance, recordé la pregunta que me había susurrado y en un ataque de valentía sonreí para contestarle.

-Hacerme el amor-

Naruto alzó las cejas algo sorprendido para después sonreír encantadoramente.

-Oh créeme preciosa, eso es lo que hago y haré toda la noche- pegó su frente a la mía y cerró sus ojos- He esperado tanto por esto, que me tomaré todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo-

Reprimí un gemido de emoción. ¿Toda la noche?

Toda la noche, haciendo el amor con Naruto . Eso era justo lo que quería.

Antes de poder pensar en algo más, las manos de Naruto sobre mi cuerpo me distrajeron y gemí ligeramente al sentir sus caricias de nuevo en el borde de mis pechos, que estaban increíblemente sensibles de su asalto anterior.

Pero definitivamente no estaba preparada para lo que quería hacerme.

Tomándome totalmente desprevenida, acunó uno de mis pechos en su mano y sin mayores ceremonias llevó su boca a probarlo. Soltando un jadeo satisfecho, lo sentí lamer el borde de mi pecho lenta y tortuosamente hasta llegar a la punta, donde atrapó mi erguido pezón entre sus labios.

Lo succionó con fuerza para después morderlo suavemente, yo solté un gemido y jalé su cabello con fuerza.

Maldición, aquello era delicioso.

-Naruto…-

Lo sentí sonreír contra mi piel mientras se daba un festín con mis pechos, y siguiendo con su tarea de succionar, lamer y morder mi pezón llevó su mano a acariciar mi otro pecho que rogaba por sus caricias.

Gemí más fuerte.

La sensación era tan increíble que todo perdió sentido.

Lo único que era capaz de sentir eran sus manos y sus labios acariciando mis pezones, su lengua caliente lamiendo la piel de mi pecho a su paso, sus labios succionando y sus dientes mordiendo mis pezones mientras sus dedos apretaban mi otro pecho y pellizcaban mi pezón deliciosamente. Alternaba las caricias, dejando vagar sus manos por mi pecho sensible y resbaloso a causa de su saliva, jugando con mis pezones entre sus dedos mientras su boca se dedicaba a torturar el otro para después volver a repetir el proceso.

Yo solo podía escuchar mis gemidos ir en aumento, presa de las increíbles sensaciones. Sentí mis piernas tensarse, y buscando aliviar la tensión que sentía en mi vientre junté mis muslos y me retorcí debajo de él.

Él pareció darse cuenta de inmediato, y ante aquella reacción se apiadó de mí y se separó lentamente para mirarme.

-Eres tan hermosa…-

Me besó ligeramente y sus manos se anclaron en mis caderas, y yo solo pude devolverle el beso para pegarme a él en un abrazo. La sensación de mi pecho desnudo contra el suyo fue alucinante, y soltamos un gemido refrescante al unísono.

Quería más. Necesitaba más.

Y él pareció entenderlo de inmediato.

Sin prisas y sin dejar de besarme, sus manos bajaron hasta mis pies y flexionó mis piernas hasta dejarlas a cada lado de sus caderas para comenzar a acariciarlas lentamente. Desde las pantorrillas, las rodillas, los muslos, sentí sus caricias mientras intentaba concentrarme en el beso y las manos de él se dirigían peligrosas hacia arriba.

Hacia ese punto de mi cuerpo que lo esperaba ansioso desde hacia tiempo.

Entonces llegó a mi entrepierna otra vez, y cuando comenzó a acariciar la parte interna de mis muslos solté un gemido y rompí el beso.

-Na…Naruto-

-Te deseo tanto, Hinata- me susurró al oído- Hacerte el amor es lo único que he querido hacer desde hace semanas, quizás desde que te conocí-

No pude responder. Solo era capaz de pensar en sus manos ahí, acariciándome tortuosamente mientras mi cuerpo pedía más.

Entonces pareció apiadarse de mí, y cuando finalmente sus dedos terminaron su recorrido y tocó el centro de mi excitación, solté un largo gemido de alivio con su nombre.

-Naruto…-

Encima de mí y con sus manos acariciando, explorando y reconociendo todo a su paso, Naruto solo atinó a dirigirme una mínima sonrisa que aprecié de manera borrosa, concentrada en el montón de sensaciones que los dedos de Naruto provocaban en el hueco entre mis muslos.

Gemía, me retorcía y susurraba su nombre entre caricias, incapaz de hilar un pensamiento coherente mientras Naruto me besaba con fuerza y sus dedos buscaban aquél lugar que necesitaba que llenara de inmediato.

Entonces hundió un dedo en mi mojada cavidad, y solté un ligero grito para arquearme contra él.

-¡Naruto!-

Ante ese gemido con su nombre, Naruto se separó de mí lo suficiente para mirarme con sus ojos nublados, y pude notar el brillo de satisfacción en ellos mientras parecía considerar algo. Sin entender que podía ser y ofuscada por la sensación de su dedo entre los pliegues de mi interior, lo besé desesperada mientras me movía contra él, y cuando sentí otro dedo más invadir mi intimidad, solté un gemido y me separé de su boca.

Entonces dejé de pensar.

Sin piedad alguna, comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro de mí con lentitud y precisión, tocando los puntos justos para hacerme gemir y retorcerme de placer debajo de él. Poco a poco las caricias fueron aumentando de intensidad, sus dedos entrando y saliendo de mi mojada cavidad mientras su pulgar acariciaba sin piedad mi clítoris, y entonces me desconecté de toda realidad.

Las sensaciones eran tantas y tan intensas que no podía pensar claramente, y solo era consciente de las caricias de Naruto y su cuerpo pegado al mío mientras me hacía el amor.

Mientras me hacía suya.

Incapaz de continuar con sus besos, aparté mis labios de los suyos y dejé caer mi cabeza en la almohada mientras absorbía todas las sensaciones y mis manos arrugaban con fuerza la sábana debajo de mí. Con su respiración acelerada, Naruto escondió su rostro en mi cuello y comenzó a dejar un reguero de besos desde mi mandíbula hasta detenerse en el valle de mis senos, donde se entretuvo largo rato mientras sus dedos hacían maravillas dentro de mí.

Y cuando finalmente tomó uno de mis pezones en su boca y succionó, solté un chillido y mis manos jalaron su cabello con fuerza.

Aquello era demasiado.

No se detuvo. Con sus dedos, su lengua, su boca y todo su cuerpo acarició el mío mientras yo solo gemía y me retorcía debajo de él, absorbiendo las intensas sensaciones que me embargaban y consciente solo de la intimidad entre nosotros. Consciente de mí, tumbada, desnuda, jadeante y sudorosa mientras Naruto me acariciaba; consciente de él, de sus labios besando mis pechos, de su boca succionando mis pezones y de sus dedos penetrándome cada vez más fuerte y más rápido.

Llevé mis manos de nuevo a la sábana debajo de mí para arrugarla en mis puños mientras sentía el placer crecer cada vez más y él seguía con aquellas íntimas caricias, tocándome como jamás me había tocado nadie.

Solo él podía tocarme de esa manera. Solo él podía hacerme sentir todo lo que ahora sentía.

Solo Naruto.

Y el darme cuenta de eso fue lo último que necesite para dejar de pensar. Toda mi realidad pareció detenerse en ese instante para concentrarme en ese momento, para concentrarme en el placer que tocaba su punto máximo, en aquella comunión tan íntima y erótica con ese hombre que ahora me acariciaba entre sus brazos.

Cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte.

Naruto.

Haciéndome el amor.

Entonces grité. Un solo nombre. Su nombre.

-¡Narutoo!-

Y con ese simple grito todo estalló en mil pedazos. Yo estallé en mil pedazos. Me perdí en ese instante y me desconecté de toda realidad. Una enorme descarga de placer me inundó por completo y arqueándome contra él, enterré mis uñas en su espalda y dejé que la sensación me recorriera por completo mientras asimilaba el cúmulo de increíbles sensaciones y creía ver estrellas sobre mi cabeza.

-Eso es, preciosa- escuché su susurro en mi oído- Déjate ir-

Y eso hice. En ese instante, Naruto se enderezó solo lo suficiente para mirarme con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras yo me rendía en el clímax y depositó un pequeño pero significativo beso que me robó el aliento.

Completamente exhausta pero saciada y feliz me dejé caer en la cama debajo de mí mientras saboreaba los restos de mi primer orgasmo. Durante unos instantes fui incapaz de articular alguna palabra o mover mi cuerpo, y me limité a mirar los ojos azules que me miraban con deseo y admiración mientras mi cuerpo temblaba presa del placer.

-Na…Naruto…-

Quise decirle algo pero solo salían de mi boca gemidos mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Con una suave sonrisa, Naruto pegó su frente a la mía y me depositó un largo beso que me hizo gemir aún más, dándome a entender que no tenía que decir absolutamente nada.

-Estoy aquí, preciosa-

Sin decir nada más, me observó durante unos instantes mientras mi respiración agitada volvía a la normalidad y mi cuerpo dejaba de temblar, hasta que finalmente los estragos del clímax desaparecieron y pude pensar de nuevo con claridad.

Me besó lentamente y en ese momento fui consciente de la enorme erección que se pegaba a mi pelvis a través de la maldita tela del pantalón de Naruto, y que necesitaba que llenara el vacío que sentía dentro de mí.

Lo necesitaba. Cuanto antes.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, le devolví el beso con fuerza y abrí mi boca para recibirlo por completo mientras mis manos desesperadas comenzaban a acariciar su pecho y bajaban lentamente por su abdomen.

Hacia abajo. Más abajo.

Naruto entendió mis movimientos de manera inmediata, y en cuanto mis manos se posaron en la hebilla de su caro cinturón Calvin Klein rompió el beso y me miró con las cejas alzadas.

-¿Planea desnudarme acaso, Señora Uzumaki?-

¿Señora Uzumaki?

-Dado que yo ya estoy desnuda desde hace un buen rato, creo que es justo que estemos en igualdad de condiciones, Señor Uzumaki-

Alzó las cejas sorprendido mientras yo intentaba quitarle el maldito cinturón que parecía haberse atascado en una de las presillas, y ante mi evidente fracaso por quitárselo, soltó una ligera risa y llevó sus manos a la hebilla.

Demonios. Era obvio lo inexperta que era en aquello.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-

Desesperada y frustrada, bufé ligeramente para después sonreír coqueta y plantarle un suave beso en los labios.

-Por favor-

-Con gusto-

Con una rapidez que jamás le había visto, Naruto se paró a mi lado en la cama para deshacerse del cinturón, los pantalones y los bóxers negros de un solo movimiento y los tiró al otro lado de la habitación.

Quedando completa, gloriosa e imponentemente desnudo frente a mí.

Completamente absorta por la imagen que tenía frente a mí, tragué saliva y dejé vagar mi mirada por el cuerpo desnudo de Naruto. Tal como había imaginado, Naruto era fuerte, imponente y mucho más hermoso desnudo, y consciente de que él me observaba me entretuve admirándolo lentamente hasta saciarme.

Y cuando finalmente mis ojos llegaron hasta su miembro grande y completamente erecto, contuve un gemido mitad sorpresa mitad satisfacción al darme cuenta que pronto lo tendría dentro de mí. Haciéndome el amor.

-Bien, creo que es suficiente-

Dijo después de dos segundos y una vez que subió a la cama para acomodarse encima de mí, tomó el paquetito de aluminio de la mesita y lo abrió con agilidad hasta tener el condón entre sus manos. Con aliento contenido y mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora lo miré desenrollarlo a lo largo de toda su extensión y una vez listo se pegó a mí para darme un beso tan exigente, caliente e intenso que no pude pensar en nada más.

Entonces separó mis muslos con sus manos y una vez acomodado entre mis piernas, guió su erección a mi entrada húmeda y yo me estremecí en una mezcla de nervios y de placer. Ante esa reacción Naruto se detuvo de inmediato y me tomó entre sus brazos para plantarme un suave beso.

-Tranquila, tranquila- juntó su frente con la mía- Si quieres, podemos parar y…-

¿Qué? ¿Parar? ¡No!

-No, no quiero que pares. Te deseo como a nadie Naruto-

Maldición. ¿Cómo me atrevía a decirle hasta ahora que era virgen?

-Es solo que yo…yo nunca he…-

-Lo sé, preciosa, lo sé- me interrumpió y plantó otro suave beso en mis labios -Iré con cuidado, lo prometo-

Aliviada, correspondí a su beso mientras pensaba cual de todas mis torpes actitudes me habían dejado en evidencia pero no pude llegar a mucho. No con los labios de Naruto sobre los míos, sus manos sobre mi cuerpo y su erección rozando mi anhelante cavidad.

Entonces todo volvió a ser confuso, borroso y caliente, hasta que finalmente la punta de su miembro se enterró en mi entrada y solté un sonoro gemido. Aferrada a él, mi cuerpo se arqueó en respuesta y entonces Naruto se detuvo. Con su respiración acelerada y entrecortada, se alejó de mí para mirarme unos instantes entre curioso y preocupado, y entonces supe que temía haberme lastimado.

Pero sobre todo, estaba buscando permiso para seguir.

Un permiso que obtuvo con una simple mirada, y pegándome a él con fuerza para plantarle otro beso, enrollé mis piernas alrededor de su cadera y finalmente Naruto se enterró en mí con una suave embestida.

Como única respuesta, solté un grito y me arqueé contra él.

La sensación era extraña y un poco dolorosa, pero en cuanto mí cuerpo se acostumbró a tenerlo dentro de mi, el dolor poco a poco fue desapareciendo hasta que solo quedó el dulce placer.

Deseando más.

-Oh, Hinata…-

Gimió Naruto contra mi boca para plantarme otro beso que me desconectó de toda realidad.

Solo para darme cuenta que finalmente éramos uno.

Y entonces comenzó a moverse. Suave y delicado al principio, salió de mí lentamente para volver a entrar, obteniendo a cambio gemidos entrecortados contra su boca que lo instaban a continuar.

Perdida en el momento lo sentí moverse cada vez con más precisión, fuerza y rapidez, en un vaivén que no tardé en seguir mientras me acoplaba a él. Primero con algo de reticencia y después con más soltura, comencé a mover mis caderas en dirección a las suyas para encontrarlo en cada embestida, para sentirlo más dentro, más fuerte, más mío mientras me hacía suya.

Y cuando llegó al final de mi entrada, la sensación fue tan alucinante que me arqueé contra él y gemí su nombre con fuerza mientras enterraba mis uñas en su espalda. Naruto soltó un gruñido satisfecho contra mi oído para besarme con fuerza y aumentó el ritmo de sus penetraciones mientras yo me encontraba con él y gemía cada vez más alto. Cada vez más fuerte.

Y el suave vaivén con el que nos conocimos quedó en el olvido.

Incapaz de pensar en nada más que la sensación de Naruto llenándome, correspondí al tórrido beso que me brindaba mientras mis manos se dedicaban a recorrer su espalda; acariciando cuando bajaba un poco el ritmo de sus penetraciones, arañando y enterrando mis uñas en otras, presa de la sensación de tenerlo tan dentro de mí.

Mis piernas, mis brazos, mi pecho, mi boca, todo mi cuerpo lo acariciaba mientras nos movíamos en la cama, mientras yo absorbía aquella realidad en la que finalmente y sin restricciones era suya. Los gemidos aumentando en fuerza e intensidad, mi cuerpo sudoroso pegado al suyo en igualdad de condiciones, el placer acumulándose al punto de volverse insoportable.

Entonces lo sentí, la misma sensación de momentos antes, creciendo esta vez con más fuerza dentro de mí.

-Naruto…-

Gemí contra su boca y jalé su cabello con mis manos, en un intento desesperado por compartirle lo que estaba sintiendo. Él correspondía de la misma forma, besando mis labios, mi cuello, mi pecho y acariciando mi cuerpo con el suyo mientras seguía embistiéndome.

En algún momento eso dejó de ser suficiente para ambos.

Clavó sus manos en mí cadera y salió de mí por completo para penetrarme de nuevo con fuerza, sacándome un grito que estuve segura se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta. Satisfecho, Naruto soltó un gruñido contra mi cuello para seguir embistiéndome y yo solo atiné a flexionar mis rodillas, queriendo sentirlo todavía más.

Mi casi instintivo movimiento dio resultado, y soltando un gemido largo como me di cuenta que de aquella forma podía sentirlo más y mejor dentro de mí.

-Maldición, Hinata-

Gruñó Naruto en respuesta antes de llevar sus manos a mi espalda y elevar mi cadera un poco para penetrarme con más fuerza, para entonces mis ligeros gemidos habían quedado atrás y se habían convertido en casi gritos que inundaban la habitación.

Incapaz de seguir besándolo me dejé caer en la almohada detrás de mí, solo consciente de Naruto, de mí cuerpo temblando debajo de él, de mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora, de nuestras caderas chocando en deliciosa sintonía mientras nuestros cuerpos resbalosos se abrazaban en una danza exquisita.

Para entonces nos movíamos frenéticamente, desesperados por sentirnos aún más mientras él me complacía con estocadas rápidas y profundas y yo movía mis caderas contra él.

Sin tener idea ni de quién era, mordía mi labio inferior para contener los gritos de manera inútil, abrazándome a él mientras me llenaba por completo.

Todo lo demás había dejado de importar.

Y ahí entre sus brazos, retorciéndome de placer debajo de su cuerpo, con sus labios besándome y su aliento rozando el mío, fui consciente solamente del hecho de que era Naruto quien estaba dentro de mí, de su cuerpo en el mío, de la unión de ambos. Era él, haciéndome suya.

Éramos él y yo. Y el placer tocó límites insoportables, al punto de perder la noción de quién era. Entonces lo sentí de nuevo, aquella espiral de placer, aquella sensación de abandono. Dejé de pensar y la realidad se convirtió sólo en ese momento.

Sólo Naruto y yo, haciendo el amor.

-¡Naruto!-

Exploté.

Mi segundo orgasmo me atacó con una fuerza impresionante, y completamente desconectada de la realidad, arqueé mi espalda y solté un grito sordo que me atronó los oídos antes de rendirme en sus brazos. Tres embestidas más tarde Naruto me siguió en aquél caleidoscopio de sensaciones y soltando un gruñido contra mí pecho, alcanzó su clímax para desplomarse entre mis brazos.

Pasaron unos largos minutos en los que ninguno dijo nada. Aún sudorosos, ajetreados y temblando, nos limitamos a permanecer abrazados y callados entre las sábanas, escuchando el latido acelerado de nuestros corazones mientras nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas volvían a la normalidad poco a poco.

Con mi mirada perdida en el alto techo de mi habitación y con Naruto encima de mí, llevé mis manos a acariciar su cabello y sonreí satisfecha.

Satisfecha, emocionada y sobre todo sorprendida por lo que acababa de sentir, algo que había sido mejor de lo que jamás hubiera esperado, y sobre todo, algo que había sentido gracias a él. A Naruto.

Me sentí feliz, plena, saciada, completa.

Suya.

Una vez que los efectos del clímax pasaron y finalmente nos tranquilizamos hasta quedar en un delicioso aletargamiento, Naruto inhaló con fuerza y se alejó ligeramente para mirarme a los ojos como si quisiera traspasarme.

Temblé al observar el brillo de sus hermosos ojos azules.

-¿Estás bien?-

Conmovida por la pregunta, sonreí ligeramente y asentí con la cabeza, obteniendo a cambio una sonrisa cómplice. Segundos más tarde, Naruto salió de mí con delicadeza y yo hice una mueca ante la sensación de extraño vacío que me inundó.

Se deshizo del condón y una vez en el cesto de la basura, se acomodó a mí lado para abrazarme contra él.

Aquello fue una verdadera sorpresa. Aún cuando sabía que me deseaba, no esperaba que se quedara a dormir conmigo una vez que hubiéramos terminado, y secretamente me alegré por ello.

Componiendo una sonrisa, lo dejé acunarme mientras sentía como el sueño me vencía poco a poco y mis ojos parecían ceder sin remedio. Al parecer Naruto se dio cuenta de ello, pues sus brazos se ciñeron más a mí y soltó un largo suspiro relajado.

Encima de su pecho y con sus manos acariciando mi espalda desnuda, depositó un ligero beso en mi cabeza sin dejar de acariciarme.

-Duerme preciosa, aquí estaré-

No ocupamos decir nada más.

Y ahí, tendida entre sus brazos y completamente feliz, cerré mis ojos y me dejé arrastrar al mundo de los sueños.  
 **  
~Naruto POV~**

El reloj de la mesita marcó las dos de la mañana.

Y yo seguía despierto.

Con la luz de la luna colándose por la ventana entreabierta, recargado sobre el respaldar de la cama y con un brazo sobre mi frente, miraba el techo de la habitación sin poder dormir.

A mí lado en la cama, desnuda, relajada, y durmiendo plácidamente desde hacía una hora, estaba Hinata.

A la que, a pesar de todo lo que me dijeron y yo mismo me había dicho esa misma noche, a pesar de intentar alejarla de mí, había hecho mía apenas unas horas atrás. De nuevo y por enésima vez esa noche, la frase de Sasuke "Aléjate de ella" se repitió en mi cabeza y solté una larga exhalación para después mirarla.

Bien, podía decir que había fallado triunfalmente en esa tarea.

Pero lo más extraño de todo, es que no me arrepentía para nada.

Como si fuera consciente de que la observaba, Hinata soltó un ligero gemidito de satisfacción y me dio la espalda para seguir durmiendo. Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí de medio lado como idiota y de nuevo llevé mi brazo a mi frente para seguir mirando el techo de la habitación.

Sin poder dejar de pensar en la charla que había tenido con Sasuke unas horas antes y en mis sentimientos encontrados. Sin poder dejar de pensar en la increíble manera en la que Hinata se había entregado a mí, sin poder olvidar la visión de ella recibiéndome en su habitación en ropa interior, sus palabras que me habían dejado helado, y su inocencia al pedirme que le hiciera el amor.

Dejándome completamente indefenso ante su maldito hechizo.

Una bruja. Una endemoniada bruja que me tenía idiotizado. Eso era.

-Ay, Hinata- masajeé mi rostro con una mano- Hinata, Hinata-

Como si me hubiera escuchado, Hinata volvió a estirarse para quedar boca arriba de nuevo, causando que la sábana se enrollara en sus caderas para dejar sus enormes y deliciosos pechos al descubierto y a mi entera visión.

Contuve una maldición.

Sin poder evitarlo y como si un imán me atrajera a ella estuve a su lado en unos instantes, y acomodándome de medio lado mientras recargaba mi cabeza en un codo, la admiré en silencio mientras mis manos escocían por tocarla de nuevo y acariciarla hasta el cansancio.

Antes de poder hacer algo, Hinata abrió sus ojos. Durante unos segundos se limitó a mirarme, sus enormes ojos perlados recorriéndome como si no entendiera bien lo que ocurría, hasta sonreír ligeramente.

-Hola-

-Hola- respondí mientras llevaba mi nudillo a acariciarla suavemente, recorriendo toda su figura.

-¿No puedes dormir?-

-No- respondí en un susurro- No contigo a mi lado-

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y tragó saliva nerviosa mientras yo componía una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Y hay algo que pueda hacer?-

Preguntó en un susurro con una suave sonrisa, y aquello fue mi perdición. Cuando menos lo pensé, bajé mi cabeza para encontrar mis labios con los suyos y soltando un gemido de agrado contra mi boca, Hinata pasó sus brazos por mi cuello para profundizar el beso.

Las sábanas quedaron fuera del alcance, y completamente pegados mientras nos besábamos me acomodé encima de ella y la tomé en mis brazos. Y cuando mi erección rozó su intimidad, gemimos juntos y supe que no había marcha atrás.

Entonces recordé que en la mesita a nuestro lado aún quedaba un condón sin utilizar.

Unos minutos más tarde, enterrado en ella mientras nos movíamos en sintonía y la hacía mía una vez más, todo lo que había pensado antes se esfumó de mi cabeza y solo pude pensar en ella.

Nuestros gemidos confundiéndose, nuestros cuerpos sudando y moviéndose a la perfección, Hinata recibiéndome en su mojado y caliente interior. Eso era lo único que me importaba ahora.

Cuando su clímax llegó, Hinata soltó un grito de placer y se desplomó en la cama sin fuerzas. Pero yo no pensaba permitir que eso fuera todo. Dedicándole una ligera sonrisa maliciosa mis manos fueron a parar a sus tobillos y extendí sus piernas hacia arriba para penetrarla con más fuerza.

Y Hinata soltó un grito con mi nombre.

-¡Naruto!-

Con la mirada perdida debido al placer y la confusión, me miró con ojos desorbitados mientras yo movía sus piernas a mi antojo, buscando encontrar la posición que me permitiera penetrarla de manera más profunda. No tardé mucho en encontrarla y sin dejar de mirarla, coloqué sus tobillos en mis hombros, dejando sus coquetos pies a cada lado de mi cabeza y por supuesto, dejándola a ella totalmente abierta y expuesta para mí.

La penetré con fuerza y soltamos un fuerte gemido.

Y desechando por completo los pensamientos que me asaltaron unos minutos antes de que ella despertara, le hice el amor hasta verla llegar al cielo una vez más.  
 **  
~Hinata POV~**

Me despertó una luz sobre mis ojos. Con lentitud y queriendo maldecir la luz de la mañana que se colaba por las cortinas, abrí mis ojos lentamente mientras me estiraba y bostecé para después componer una sonrisa satisfecha.

Después de todo así era como había amanecido esa mañana. Satisfecha, saciada. Plena.

Sin dejar mi estúpida sonrisa, recordé la noche anterior y me estiré de nuevo mientras las sábanas se movían sobre mi cuerpo desnudo. Y sobre todo, recordé al causante de que ahora no pudiera dejar de sonreír como una idiota.

En cuanto pensé en él, giré mi cabeza a la izquierda y miré el lugar a mi lado que se encontraba completamente vacío. Estaba revuelto y aún se encontraba caliente, prueba de que había estado ahí hace poco.

Fruncí el ceño y miré el reloj en la mesita a mi derecha. Las diez y media de la mañana.

Naruto jamás dormía después de las nueve aún en fin de semana y sin importar que tanto se hubiera desvelado la noche anterior, lo que quería decir que esa mañana había hecho una excepción para seguir durmiendo conmigo un poco más. Sonreí como idiota y me dejé caer sobre la almohada de nuevo.

Alcé mi mano izquierda y miré mi argolla de matrimonio.

Después de lo de anoche aquél anillo ya no se sentía tan extraño en mi dedo. En realidad, nada se sentía extraño. A pesar de lo que había pasado.

Era la mujer de Naruto. No solo era su esposa en apariencia, era suya. En todos los sentidos.

¿Pero eso significaba que nuestro matrimonio era real?

-Basta, Hinata- meneé mi cabeza- No pienses en eso-

Resuelta a cumplir esa promesa y recordándome que no debía pensar demasiado las cosas, salí de la cama para darme cuenta que la lencería que había usado anoche así como la ropa de Naruto se encontraba acomodada en uno de los sofás frente a mi cama.

Con las mejillas ardiendo al darme cuenta que Naruto la había acomodado, caminé hasta el sofá y me puse mis bragas mientras pensaba que ponerme para bajar a desayunar.

Sintiéndome atrevida, me puse la camisa blanca de Naruto que había usado la noche anterior, y una vez que me anudé el cabello revuelto en una coleta alta y me lavé el rostro y los dientes, me miré una última vez en el espejo y salí de mi habitación para buscar a Naruto y hacer algo de desayunar.

Era fin de semana y no había servidumbre en casa, lo que quería decir que Chiyo no estaba en casa y podría hacer algo de comer.

Y por supuesto, que solo estábamos Naruto y yo.

Con una sonrisa estúpida y mi corazón latiendo acelerado, bajé las escaleras con una rapidez increíble hasta llegar a la sala que se encontraba sola. Caminé por toda la planta baja para darme cuenta que Edward no se encontraba por ningún lado y fue el sonido de un plato cayendo contra una mesa lo que me alertó de inmediato.

Finalmente llegué a la cocina solo para encontrarme con que toda la barra del centro se encontraba repleta de un desayuno delicioso. Desde jugo de naranja, leche, frutas cortadas hasta tostadas con mermelada y mantequilla, todo estaba preparado para desayunar mientras de espaldas a mí, sentado en uno de los altos bancos de la barra y con su pijama de seda color negro, estaba Naruto.

Quien en cuanto sintió mi presencia, dio media vuelta para mirarme sereno y me dirigió una media sonrisa.

El corazón me dio un vuelco.

-Bu…buenos días-

Con una mirada entre sorprendida y satisfecha, me miró de arriba abajo antes de sonreír aún más y alzó sus cejas con picardía mientras yo sentía mi cara arder.

Al parecer aprobaba el hecho de que llevara puesta su camisa.

-Buenos días, Señora Uzumaki- me señaló la barra a su lado- ¿Quieres desayunar?-

-Claro- caminé hasta el banco a su lado- Se ve delicioso-

Antes de siquiera poder sentarme, Naruto me tomó de la mano y girando su banco para quedar frente a mí me jaló hasta él.

-Hey, no tan rápido-

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, me pegó a él en un tórrido beso que me dejó sin aliento antes de llevar sus manos hasta mi trasero y acomodarme entre sus piernas. Solté el aire aliviada contra su boca.

Entonces él tampoco estaba arrepentido por lo que había pasado anoche.

Después de unos segundos se separó de mí y me miró con una sonrisa algo seria mientras yo recuperaba el aire.

-¿Dormiste bien?-

Noté el tono de implícita complicidad con el que dijo aquello, y sintiendo mis mejillas arder, asentí ligeramente y me senté en la silla a su lado.

-Muy bien, gracias- me serví un vaso de jugo y tomé un sorbo- ¿Y tú?-

Naruto tomó una tostada con mermelada y sonrió ligeramente antes de dirigirme una fuerte mirada.

-Excelente-

Sin saber qué rayos responder, le devolví una sonrisa nerviosa mientras terminaba de preparar mi plato de avena y miré el montón de comida que tenía frente a mí mientras fruncía el ceño.

Al parecer ninguno de los dos quería hablar sobre lo que había pasado anoche entre nosotros, y la actitud despreocupada de Naruto me había relajado por completo. A pesar de que tenía dudas sobre cómo sería nuestra situación ahora, no quería arruinarlo con alguna estupidez que me pusiera en evidencia y estaba dispuesta a disfrutarlo lo más posible.

Carpe Diem, Hinata.

Decidiendo no tocar el tema de lo que habíamos hecho anoche y sus posibles consecuencias o no, encontré un tema del que hablar.

-¿Tú hiciste todo esto?-

Ante mi tono de sorpresa, Naruto solo sonrió de medio lado y se encogió de hombros.

-Podré no ser un excelente cocinero como tú, pero puedo defenderme- dio un sorbo al vaso de jugo- Además Chiyo no se queda los fines de semana, así que tengo que arreglármelas solo-

Era cierto.

Sin embargo, no podía creer que Naruto estuviera precisamente solo los fines de semana, y con el bichito de la curiosidad carcomiéndome me atreví a seguir preguntando.

-¿Siempre?-

Como respuesta, Naruto me miró con ojos acusadores y alzó las cejas en un gesto de falsa arrogancia.

-Pues ya que preguntas, no, no siempre- sonrió con superioridad- Pero no pienso hablar de eso contigo, señorita curiosa-

Con eso me dejó sin armas, y decidida a no indagar más en la vida sexual y amorosa de Naruto agradecí que no dijera nada y seguí con mi desayuno.

-De todas maneras estamos solos, lo que quiere decir que podemos hacer lo que queramos y en donde queramos-

Sin poder evitarlo, un escalofrío me recorrió entera al escuchar el tono de lo último y mordí mi labio inferior.

-¿Dónde queramos?-

Ante mi pregunta, Naruto sonrió algo arrogante y se bajó del alto taburete para hacerme girar en el mío y pegarse a mí. Sus hermosos ojos azules me miraron con picardía y sus labios quedaron a escasos milímetros de los míos.

-Exacto- su aliento chocó con el mío-Así que esto es lo que haremos: piensa la mejor manera de aprovechar el día, tomaremos una ducha juntos y después haremos lo que quieras-

Contuve el aliento.

¿Tomar una ducha juntos?

La mera idea de aquello me hizo temblar de expectación. De pronto mi cuerpo pareció volverse maleable y reprimí otro escalofrío mientras intentaba concentrarme de nuevo, pero los labios de Naruto tan cerca de mí no ayudaban para nada a calmarme. ¿Pero qué poder tenía sobre mí ese hombre?

Como si supiera lo que pensaba y quisiera torturarme, se alejó de mi justo antes de que nuestros labios se rozaran y me miró sereno.

-Pero necesito que separes un vestido largo, joyas y zapatos para esta noche-

Vaya, hablando de cambios de ambiente rápidos.

-¿Para esta noche?- parpadeé rápidamente y fruncí el ceño -¿Por qué?-

-Porque tú y yo iremos a una fiesta de cumpleaños-

-¿Una fiesta?-

-Así es- soltó un suspiro casi cansado -Papá cumple años mañana, y conociendo a mi madre estoy seguro que la fiesta sorpresa que le ha preparado será tan escandalosa como siempre-

Una fiesta. Con los Uzumaki. La familia de Naruto. La loca, variada y sobre todo intensa familia de Naruto, de la que estaba segura sería centro de atención esa noche. Sobre todo de Karin, a quien ya conocía por su increíble habilidad para sacar información y darse cuenta de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor con solo mirarlo.

En ese instante mis nervios se transfirieron de un solo Uzumaki a todos los que conocía, y la idea de una fiesta que seguro sería elegante, costosa y de alto nivel me hizo ponerme más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Será…en casa de tus padres?-

Me sentí estúpida, pero necesitaba verificarlo.

Solo esperaba que Naruto hubiera tenido la compasión de invitar a Ino, la necesitaba a ella a mi lado.

¡Ino! Había quedado en hablarle en cuanto pudiera para contarle todo, y conociéndola estaba segura que mi celular que seguía en mi recámara tendría algunas diez llamadas perdidas para entonces.

-Sí. Es hora de que conozcas una verdadera fiesta de gala al más puro estilo Uzumaki-

Se acercó a mí de nuevo con esa mirada que podía traspasarme y que me hacía olvidar hasta mi nombre, y colocando sus manos en mis muslos desnudos, comenzó a dejar un reguero de besos por mi cuello mientras sus manos subían hacia arriba y por debajo de su camisa que llevaba puesta.

Y la fiesta de los Uzumaki así como mis nervios quedaron enterrados en un lugar recóndito de mi cerebro.

Cuando se separo lo suficiente de mí para hablarme, abrí mis ojos y parpadeé ligeramente para volver a la realidad.

-Y aún cuando me encanta como te queda mi camisa y por mí te tendría desnuda en mi cama todo el día, creo que será mejor que nos tomemos un baño- tomó mi mano para ayudarme a bajar del taburete-Algo que también disfrutaré muchísimo-

Con una sonrisa pícara, me guió fuera de la cocina de la mano y sintiéndome atrevida mordí mi labio inferior y me atreví a hablar.

-O podríamos hacer las dos cosas-

Naruto se detuvo en su lugar y dio media vuelta para mirarme sorprendido antes de dirigirme una sonrisa cómplice.

-Más acertada decisión no pudo salir de su boca, Señora Uzumaki-

Y atinando a soltar una ligera risa, seguí a Naruto por las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación, a la que seguramente le sacaríamos provecho toda la tarde.

 **Continuara…**

 **Kyyyyaaaa OIE ZHYYYYY ahí está su limonada chicos espero les haya gustado por qué esto es solo el principio / hasta la próxima chicos.**

 **Nota: Les informo que la semana que viene no habrá capítulo pero no se preocupen que estaré aquí en menos de lo que canta un gallo, al cabo estoy loca y subo caps de repente jajajajaj.**

 **También quiero dedicarle un tiempo a mí otro fic Mala Suerte para el Amor ya que lo tengo muy olvidado :( así que quiero avanzar esa historia :).**

 **No... No es verdad jajaja ese fic es una reedición mía jajajaja la historia que quiero continuar es Lo Que Yo Soñé xD disculpen mi error.**


	11. Noche Amarga con Final Dulce

**Hooolaaaa amigos :) ¿Me extrañaron? Porque yo si ;) como lo prometido es deuda. Aquí está ya el onceavo capítulo de esta súper hermosa historia así que disfrutenla chicuelos**

 **DEBO ACLARAR QUE ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE, la autora de la historia original es F** _ **er Higurashi**_ **y yo solo la adaptó al NH :)**

 **Disclaimer…**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capítulo 11°: Noche Amarga con Final Dulce

 **~Hinata POV~**

Con mi celular pegado a un oído mientras mi mano terminaba de colocar el zarcillo de diamantes en el otro, escuchaba la estridente voz de mi mejor amiga al otro lado de la línea.

Volvió a gritar de nuevo y cerré mis ojos con fuerza para amortiguar el sonido. Para entonces mi tímpano estaba a punto de reventar.

Pero tampoco podía evitar sonreír como una idiota y emocionarme junto con ella.

-¡Basta Ino! ¡Tranquilízate!-

-¿Qué me tranquilice? ¿Me estas pidiendo que me tranquilice?- volvió a gritar- ¡Eso es imposible! ¡No después de lo que me acabas de contar! Es que…- tomó aire- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Naruto y tú!-

Sin más remedio que dejarla gritar, mordí mi labio inferior y di un ligero saltito de emoción.

Llevaba apenas diez minutos al teléfono y para entonces Ino era un torbellino que no paraba de hacerme preguntas sobre Naruto y lo que había pasado anoche, desde las más simples e inocentes hasta las más obscenas e íntimas. Abochornada, le había contado lo más posible sin revelar demasiadas cosas, pero estaba segura que no necesitaba hacerlo para que Ino sacara sus propias conjeturas.

Por enésima vez desde que estaba hablando con ella mordí mi labio inferior emocionada mientras me miraba en el espejo. Estaba casi lista.

-Lo sé, Ino. Fue tan…increíble-

-Ya me imagino- respondió sarcástica- Por lo que te he logrado sacar y como te escucho ahora, se nota que Naruto sabe lo que hace-

En el espejo pude notar mis mejillas encenderse y aferré más el celular.

-¡Ino!-

Al otro lado de la línea solo obtuve una estruendosa carcajada y una vez que mi amiga se calmó, tomé aire y me senté en el taburete de mi tocador para abrocharme los zapatos.

-Bueno, está bien, ya me calmo- soltó una risa tonta- De todas maneras pienso sacarte más información esta noche, ¡será más divertido hacerte esas preguntas viendo tu cara!-

Sin más remedio que entornar los ojos, solté un largo suspiro mientras tomaba el hermoso vestido esmeralda que estaba en la cama y sonreí.

-Bien, porque te voy a necesitar amiga- saqué el vestido de su funda- Me alegra que Naruto te haya invitado-

-Lo hace por ti, Hina- sonreí ligeramente- Pero a mí también me encanta la idea-

Tan emocionada estaba que no escuché el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, y aún sonriente me puse el vestido para despedirme de Ino.

-Bien, te veré esta noche-

-Claro, nos vemos en un rato Hina. Vete súper guapa ¿De acuerdo?-

Solo entonces sentí la presencia de alguien y al reconocer el olor de la colonia de Naruto giré mi cabeza y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al toparme con los suyos. Sin poder evitarlo, lo recorrí de arriba abajo con la mirada mientras él caminaba hacia mí y abrí ligeramente mis labios.

Se veía simplemente delicioso en ese traje.

Cuando recordé que Ino seguía al teléfono, parpadeé rápidamente para contestarle. Naruto se detuvo a escasos centímetros de mí para mirarme con esos intensos ojos azules, y sentí mis piernas flaquear.

-Hasta pronto, Ino-

Colgué antes de que ella pudiera decir más y sin dejar de mirar a Naruto dejé el teléfono en la cama y aferré el vestido a mí. De pronto era muy consciente del hecho de que el zipper en mi espalda estaba completamente abierto.

Percatándose de esa reacción, sonrió de medio lado algo arrogante y dio otro paso hasta quedar prácticamente pegados. Sonreí nerviosa.

-Hola-

-Hola-

-Estaba…hablando con Ino-

-Sí, pude notarlo- sonrió aún más- Venía a ver si estabas lista, pero creo que aún falta algo muy importante-

Noté la mirada apreciativa que le echó al espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba detrás de mí y con mis mejillas ardiendo, sonreí un poco y miré el largo vestido esmeralda.

-Algo que me gustaría hacer a mí-

A escasos centímetros de mí, Naruto hizo una seña para que me diera media vuelta y durante unos instantes no hice más que parpadear sorprendida. Debido a que el vestido era halter no llevaba sostén y por lo tanto mi espalda estaba totalmente descubierta hasta donde comenzaba el encaje de mis bragas, y la mirada de Naruto no estaba ayudando en nada para calmarme.

Pero él no parecía dispuesto a ceder. Con timidez, di media vuelta hasta quedar de frente al espejo mientras Naruto acortaba la distancia entre nosotros para subir el cierre. Con respiración contenida, sentí el zipper subir mientras sus dedos acariciaban ligeramente mi espalda a su paso, una simple caricia que me puso la piel de gallina mientras esperaba a que terminara.

Demonios. Solo el roce de sus dedos y reaccionaba de esa manera. Sin poder evitarlo, los recuerdos de la noche anterior y de esa tarde volvieron a mi cabeza y sintiendo mi cuerpo arder, meneé la cabeza para tranquilizarme.

Detrás de mí, Naruto me miró en el reflejo del espejo sin decir nada y paseó su mirada desde la punta de mis pies hasta mi sencillo pero elegante peinado.

-Estás hermosa-

Le sonreí de vuelta y volví a mirarme. Frente al espejo estaba una mujer muy diferente a la que conocía hace un mes y medio atrás, pero me gustaba. Para esa noche había decidido utilizar un largo vestido halter de seda en color verde esmeralda, con un pronunciado escote en "V" y un ligero pero sexy tajo en la pierna izquierda. Mis zapatillas de tacón de aguja Jimmy Choo en color plata con incrustaciones de diamantes y una simple gargantilla y zarcillos cortos de esmeraldas terminaban el atuendo, y como peinado, había decidido recoger todo mi cabello en un rodete vertical dejando algunos mechones caer por mi cuello.

Me veía diferente. Me sentía diferente.

Y estaba segura que la ropa que llevaba tenía poco que ver con eso.

-Gracias- me giré para mirarlo- Pero todo es tuyo-

-No, es tuyo- negó- Además, estoy seguro que nadie lo luciría mejor que tú-

Le dediqué una sonrisa algo burlona y alcé una ceja.

-¿Por eso viniste a terminarme de vestir?-

Como respuesta soltó una ligera risa y dio un paso al frente hasta quedar pegado a mí.

-Quería terminar de vestirte, Señora Uzumaki- susurró contra mi oído -Porque tengo la esperanza de desvestirte esta noche que lleguemos de la fiesta-

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y sin poder evitarlo un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al escucharlo decir aquello. Antes de poder decirle algo y satisfecho de mi reacción, se alejó de mí y me tomó de la mano para salir de mi habitación.

-Pero por lo pronto, será mejor que nos vayamos- sonrió y puso mi bolso en las manos- Antes de que desista y cumpla con lo que acabo de decirte de una buena vez-

Y conteniendo mis ganas de decirle que lo hiciera, sonreí ligeramente y lo dejé arrastrarme fuera de la habitación.

~o~

El camino a la mansión de los Uzumaki fue tranquilo y relajado. Para mi sorpresa Naruto había decidido que nos fuéramos en limusina, por lo que con el chofer encargándose de llevarnos y nosotros en la parte trasera, conversábamos mientras yo intentaba calmarme.

Al parecer Naruto sabía lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, pues en todo momento había tratado de aligerar mis nervios con una copa de vino y pláticas amenas. Sorprendida y sobre todo agradecida por eso, acepté sus atenciones y aproveché para saber más de él y de su familia, la razón por la que estaba algo nerviosa.

Ino me había comentado que las fiestas de los Uzumaki eran tan espectaculares que llegaban a la primera plana de sociales, y aquello había terminado por aumentar mis nervios.

Sin embargo, con Naruto a mi lado, en esa limusina y con el espectáculo de las lujosas mansiones afuera todo era simplemente excelente, y para entonces ya me encontraba ansiosa por llegar a la fiesta que tanta curiosidad me causaba.

Veinte minutos después que pasaron volando, Naruto tomó mi copa vacía y la colocó con la suya junto a la botella de vino.

-Bien- tomó mi mano y la acarició ligeramente- Creo que fue suficiente charla-

-¿Por qué?-

La limusina se detuvo y Naruto miró unos instantes por la ventana para después girar a verme. Sonriente, tomó mi mano y le dio un apretón.

-Porque hemos llegado, preciosa-

El corazón me dio un ligero vuelco cuando Naruto abrió la puerta y sin perder su sonrisa bajó para ayudarme a bajar a mí. En cuanto puse un pie en la alfombra negra en la entrada de la enorme mansión, todo se volvió un poco caótico.

A mí alrededor solo fui capaz de ver un montón de flashes, luces, voces y vestidos y trajes elegantes, y sin tener mucha idea de lo que pasaba me vi guiada por Naruto a lo largo de la alfombra mientras unos cuantos fotógrafos aprovechaban para tomarnos fotos.

Siempre cerca de mí, Naruto me aferró por la cintura en gesto posesivo y se acercó a mi oído.

-Relájate y sonríe, Hina-

No tardé mucho en seguirle la corriente, y ya más tranquila, posé junto a él como la radiante esposa del magnate Uzumaki mientras a nuestros lados unos cuantos más posaban también. Aunque eran pocos fotógrafos, aquello era demasiado para una fiesta de cumpleaños, y entonces comencé a entender a lo que se refería Naruto.

Aquello parecía más bien una alfombra roja de artistas, y algo aturdida seguí a Naruto hasta la entrada del jardín en donde un hermoso arco de enredaderas y flores blancas daba la bienvenida al enorme jardín en donde sería la fiesta.

Al llegar, abrí mis ojos de par en par.

Ahora si entendía a lo que se refería Naruto sobre las fiestas de los Uzumaki.

Desperdigadas por todo el jardín se encontraban un montón de mesas y sillas con manteles blancos y ribetes negros, en las que pude contar a casi cien personas. Colgadas de ramas de los árboles, algunos faroles y algunos cuantos arcos, un montón de lámparas iluminaban todo el jardín a media luz, dándole un aspecto sereno, elegante y algo romántico. Al frente de todas las mesas y pegados a la parte trasera de la mansión, un cuarteto de jazz tocaba algo de música tranquila y una pequeña pista vacía esperaba ser utilizada mientras en las esquinas, unas mesas de barras de bebidas se encontraban apostadas junto con algunos bocadillos.

Montones de meseros vestidos elegantemente se paseaban por las mesas ofreciendo bebidas a los presentes, mientras distribuidos en las mesas, la familia de Naruto, incluido Minato, cumplía a la perfección su papel de anfitriones.

Estaba segura que mi boca entreabierta delataba por completo mi sorpresa.

Aquello era demasiado.

Sentí la intensa mirada de Naruto a mí lado y me gire para mirarlo.

-¿A esto le llamas una fiesta sorpresa?-

-Pues…sí, solo que llegamos después- miró a Minato y sonrió- Papá de todas formas lo intuía-

Meneé la cabeza al borde de la risa.

-No, me refiero a que esto no…- sonreí- Yo esperaba esconderme debajo de la mesa y gritar "Sorpresa" cuando tu papá entrara a casa y prendiera las luces. No…esto-

Naruto soltó una ligera carcajada y abrió su boca para contestar.

-¡Ustedes dos!-

La fuerte e inconfundible voz de Karin nos distrajo, quien ataviada en un despampanante vestido de seda violeta llegó hasta nosotros en un santiamén. Solo entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que gran parte de los presentes habían dejado de hacer sus cosas y nos veían fijamente, clara señal de su interés por nosotros.

-¡Hasta que por fin llegan!- abrazó a Naruto y después a mí para mirarme emocionada- ¡Wow, Hinata! ¡Estás guapísima!-

Dijo aquello con evidente satisfacción, casi como si estuviera esperando verme así, y extrañada le devolví el abrazo. A lo lejos pude distinguir a una despampanante rubia ataviada en un sexy vestido azul y entendí la reacción de Karin.

Era Shion, quien al darse cuenta de quien había llegado dejó de conversar con el hombre a su lado para mirarnos fijamente.

El otro hombre era Nagato Uzumaki.

Genial. Aquello solo había ayudado a hacer la noche aún más interesante.

-¡Ven, Hinata!, ¡Te quiero presentar a unas personas!-

Antes de poder decir algo, fui arrastrada por Karin hasta la muchedumbre con un sonriente Naruto detrás de nosotras.

.

 **~Naruto POV~**

Casi una hora después, la fiesta de papá no podía ser más que un éxito. Como había predicho, mi madre no había escatimado en gastos para la fiesta y toda la alta sociedad se encontraba ahí. Y eso incluía a las patéticas, tontas y superficiales hijas de los amigos de la familia con las que tanto mi padre como yo teníamos fuertes relaciones laborales y personales.

Y yo no podía estar más agradecido por tener a mí lado a una mujer como Hinata.

Quién había demostrado no solo ser hermosa, sensible e inteligente sino extremadamente culta, refinada y sofisticada.

Apenas la había presentado a más amigos y familiares y había conversado con ellos de infinidad de temas, desde los más triviales hasta los más trascendentales. Con una enorme sonrisa y viéndose simplemente increíble, había acaparado la atención de muchos grupos y se comportaba como si siempre hubiera pertenecido a la alta sociedad, dejando a todos los que la conocían simplemente encantados.

Y a mí solo lograba fascinarme más.

A mí lado, la voz de Shikamaru Nara me sacó de mis cavilaciones y tuve que alejar mi mirada de Hinata, quien en ese momento conversaba con Azuma, Kurenai y unos cuantos amigos más.

-Tengo que decirte, amigo- me sonrió y miró a Hinata- Que eres un maldito con suerte. Tu esposa es guapísima-

Como única respuesta solo atiné a sonreír y una vez que Hinata dejó de hablar con el grupo me acerqué a ella con una sonrisa y choqué mi copa contra la suya.

-Debo decirte que he recibido una enorme cantidad de cumplidos y felicitaciones por mi esposa, Señora Uzumaki- la miré sonreír satisfecha- Yo mismo estoy impactado. Apenas una hora y los tienes encantados, lo estás haciendo increíble-

Sonrió algo coqueta y tomó de su copa.

-Me alegra estar cumpliendo con mi parte del trato como se debe-

Aquél comentario me dejó algo helado. Había olvidado por completo esa palabra, y sin embargo, esa era la que definía nuestra relación.

Un trato.

Y nada más.

-Puedes estar segura de que yo estoy cumpliendo con el mío-

Sus ojos se iluminaron y yo no pude evitar sentirme más satisfecho de ser yo el causante de su felicidad. Aunque no la había mantenido muy informada para no darle muchas esperanzas, el proceso de sacar a su hermano de la cárcel fluía increíblemente e Itachi se había encargado de reunir todas las pruebas necesarias para sacarlo de ahí. Por un montón de razones que no entendía, era necesario esperar unos días hasta tener un juicio del caso, pero para entonces los pronósticos eran excelentes.

Y verla feliz era la mejor de las recompensas.

-Creo que estamos teniendo una buena noche entonces-

Sonriendo de medio lado, me acerqué a ella tanto que nos rozamos y me acerqué a su oído.

-Y será excelente una vez que nos vayamos- la sentí temblar- Me muero de ganas de sacarte de aquí y llegar a casa cuanto antes-

Hinata me miró con sus mejillas encendidas y antes de poder decirme algo, la suave voz de mi asistente nos sacó de nuestra burbuja.

-Buenas noches-

-¡Ino!-

Ataviada con un vestido color azul celeste, Ino abrazó a Hinata ligeramente y me besó en la mejilla.

-Wow Hina, ¡estás guapísima!-

-¡Igual tú! Te ves increíble-

Con mi brazo alrededor de la cintura de Hinata, miré a Ino sonriente y sobre todo agradecido por su presencia. Estaba seguro que a Hinata le caería bien una cara conocida, y quien mejor que su mejor amiga para acompañarla.

-Hinata tiene razón, Ino. Te ves increíble- me sonrió- Me alegra que hayas podido venir-

-Gracias por invitarme, Naruto-

-No hay de qué- me encogí de hombros- Mis padres te aprecian mucho-

Recibí otra sonrisa a cambio.

Durante unos segundos ambas mujeres permanecieron calladas mientras se miraban fijamente, como si no se hubieran visto en años. Conocía esa mirada. Era la mirada de dos mujeres que necesitaban desahogarse, e intuyendo muy bien de lo que iban a hablar, sonreí de medio lado y solté mi amarre de Hinata.

-Bien, creo que esta es una conversación en la que no soy requerido- noté la sonrisa algo apenada de ambas- Si me disculpan-

Plantándole un beso en la coronilla a Hinata, las dejé conversar a solas y me retiré del enorme grupo que estaba cerca para dirigirme a la barra de bebidas por otro trago sin darme cuenta que una cara muy conocida se acercaba hasta donde yo estaba.

Entonces fui interceptado por mi mejor amigo azabache, algo que por alguna extraña razón no me hacía tan feliz como a Hinata le hacía la presencia de Ino.

Y recordando la conversación que había tenido con él anoche y como había hecho exactamente lo contrario a lo que me había aconsejado tan solo media hora después, me di cuenta del porqué.

-Hola, desaparecido- se paró a mi lado en la barra de bebidas- Hasta que por fin te encuentro solo-

Sonreí ligeramente y tomé dos vasos para pasarle uno a él.

-Estaba presentando a Hinata con todos- la miré a lo lejos- No quería que se sintiera agobiada-

-A mí me parece que no tiene ningún problema con eso- me miró y sonrió burlón- Lo está haciendo excelente-

Obviamente no se creía nada el cuento de que no me había acercado a él por Hinata, y fingiendo no entender su tono sarcástico, sonreí sin dejar de mirarla.

-Tiene a todos maravillados. Y ustedes dos son tan convincentes como pareja que ni parece que su matrimonio es una farsa-

Con un evidente sarcasmo y una suave sonrisa, Sasuke tomó un poco de su vaso de whisky y yo lo miré como si me hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

Farsa, trato. Al parecer esta noche todo mundo me estaba recordando cosas importantes, y sobre todo, cuál era la verdadera relación entre Hinata y yo. Algo que no tenía que olvidar.

-¿Cómo vas con lo que...- pareció pensar la palabra- sientes?-

Maldición. Esperaba que no me lo preguntara, y sin embargo después de nuestra plática la noche anterior era obvio que lo haría.

Excelente, amigo, tan excelente que anoche hice exactamente lo opuesto a lo que me pediste y le hice el amor toda la maldita noche.

También era obvio que no iba a contarle la verdad. Después de lo que Sasuke me había dicho la noche anterior sobre Hinata así como sus advertencias de mantenerme alejado de ella, no podía decirle lo que había pasado.

No cuando ni siquiera yo mismo sabía que rayos estaba haciendo al hacer precisamente lo que no debía hacer.

Hacerla mía, cuando todo era un simple trato.

Una mentira.

-Todo está bien, Teme- tomé de mi vaso- Fue solo un lapso de estupidez que no va a volver a repetirse. Hinata es solo una mujer guapa, y fue una simple atracción estúpida-

No supe si me creyó o no, pero decidido a no ahondar más en el asunto, se encogió de hombros y tomó de su vaso. Yo agradecí mentalmente que dejara el tema por la paz.

-Por cierto, ¿Has visto la cara de tu primo cuando entraste con Hinata?-

Ante esa pregunta, sonreí con algo de arrogancia y volví a tomar un sorbo de mi whisky. Por supuesto que había visto a Nagato al llegar a la fiesta, y por supuesto que la expresión que había hecho al vernos entrar a Hinata y a mí no tenía precio: sus ojos abiertos de par en par, su mandíbula tensa y su evidente fastidio habían sido tan obvios que estaba seguro no había sido el único que lo había notado.

-Por supuesto. Está que se lo lleva el demonio- miré a Hinata- Y mucho más al ver que mi esposa- hice algo de hincapié en las últimas dos palabras- No es lo que él esperaba-

Sasuke miró su vaso y sonrió de medio lado.

-Creo que no es el único. Debo decir que Shion tampoco se puso muy feliz al verlos-

Claro que también sabía eso. Darme cuenta que estaba ahí no había sido ninguna sorpresa, pues aún cuando ya no tuviera contacto conmigo, Shion seguía siendo amiga de la familia. Al igual que Nagato, a Shion no le había caído nada bien la impresión que Bella había tenido en todos y durante casi toda la velada había podido notar sus miradas altaneras y desdeñosas a mi esposa, claramente molesta de no ser el centro de atención.

Recordé el beso que me había dado días atrás. Seguía sin entender por qué rayos se comportaba conmigo como si todavía le interesara, cuando había sido muy clara al terminar nuestra relación que ya no me quería.

Y sinceramente, si de alguna forma yo había vuelto a interesarle, no podía importarme menos.

-Lo sé-

-Sinceramente no la entiendo, amigo- confesó fastidiado- Le he intentado preguntar pero siempre evade cualquier tema referente a ti-

Sin saber qué rayos contestarle, me encogí de hombros y volví a tomar de mi vaso para seguir mirando a la hermosa mujer de vestido esmeralda que conversaba con su mejor amiga y reían juntas como si hablaran de una travesura.

Sonreí al darme cuenta de que "travesura" estaban hablando.

-Y, ¿Dónde está Sakura, Teme?- Pregunté cambiando el tema referente a mi.

-Está con Shikamaru charlando, ¡no los ves o qué!- Me dijo señalando a mí amiga pelirrosa quien lucía un lindo vestido rojo, y que conversaba plácidamente con Shikamaru.

Poco había hablado con ella desde que llegó de su viaje, y la sorpresa de que me casé sin siquiera decirle le había tomado completamente por sorpresa, ya que ni siquiera ella sabía sobre la herencia de mí padrino, y mucho menos del trato con Hinata.

~o~

Media hora más tarde, mientras Hinata conversaba con mis padres, Karin y algunos cuantos amigos más, di el último sorbo a mi tercer vaso de whisky.

Después de conversar con Gaara y unos cuantos socios de papá y amigos cercanos a la familia, había buscado un lugar para estar solo y desde entonces me había refugiado a un lado de la barra, lejos de la vista de todos.

Un lugar en donde podía admirar a Hinata y sobre todo que estaba lejos de Sasuke, Shion, Karin, o cualquier otro que pudiera interrogarme sobre Hinata y nuestra relación. No quería hablar de eso cuando ni siquiera me había dado el tiempo de pensarlo.

Cuando tuve otro vaso de whisky en la mano y tomé un sorbo, una conocida voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-Buenas noches, primo-

Contuve una maldición. Me había olvidado de él por completo.

-Buenas noches, Nagato-

Miré a Nagato de reojo y sin moverme de lugar, aún recargado en la barra a mí espalda mientras miraba a Hinata, esperé a que hablara y tomé otro sorbo del líquido que de pronto me pareció indispensable.

A mí lado Nagato miró en la misma dirección que yo y sin poder evitarlo me puse alerta de inmediato.

-Creo que debo felicitarte- sonrió ligeramente- Vaya esposita que te has conseguido-

Conseguido. La palabra me alertó aún más.

-Gracias-

Contesté sin expresión alguna.

-Vaya que fue una verdadera sorpresa- tomó de su vaso- La tenías bien guardada primo- me miró- Nadie sabía de su existencia por lo que veo-

Aquellas simples palabras, dichas de una manera aparentemente inocente, terminaron por convencerme que las intenciones de Nagato por saber de Hinata eran precisamente las que me imaginaba.

Que, como era de esperarse, creía que todo era una farsa para obtener la herencia que me correspondía.

Y que él quería que fuera suya a como diera lugar.

-Tal vez tu no- me encogí de hombros- Siento no habértela presentado-

Dije aquello con una nota de sarcasmo, y a mí lado, Nagato soltó una ligera risa y me miró con cejas alzadas.

-No me ofendo, no te preocupes- miró de nuevo a Hinata- Después de todo creo que ni tú llevas mucho de conocerla, ¿O sí?-

Aquello fue lo último que necesité escuchar. Convencido de las intenciones de mí primito sin ganas de aguantar sus evidentes intentos por sacarme la verdad, algo que no pensaba hacer, terminé de un solo sorbo el resto de mi bebida.

-Si me disculpas primo, creo que es hora de ir con mi esposa-

E ignorando por completo su estúpida pregunta, dejé el vaso en la barra detrás de mí y me alejé de él para comenzar a caminar hacia Hinata.

Intentando controlar mis ganas de golpear algo. Estaba furioso.

 **~Hinata POV~**

Más de una hora después, me encontraba tomando mi tercera copa de champagne de la noche mientras conversaba de temas triviales con Kushina, Karin y Minato, mientras intentaba esquivar los excelentes intentos de la hermana de Naruto por obtener información sobre mi matrimonio.

Karin tenía la misma tenacidad de su hermano para conseguir lo que quería, y para entonces se me habían agotado todas las maneras posibles de esquivar el tema. Haciéndome preguntas simples sobre que tal iba la vida de casada hasta cuando planeábamos comenzar una familia, Karin había insistido tanto en que hablara sobre ello que ya no sabía qué decir.

A su lado, Kushina y Minato me miraban con sonrisas y miradas conciliadoras, claramente conscientes del acoso incesante de Karin y divertidos con la situación. Durante toda la velada había tenido la oportunidad de observarlos y para entonces estaba segura que a pesar de los años que llevaban casados, o tal vez gracias a ellos, se amaban profundamente y se divertían juntos sin necesidad de nadie más.

Y por supuesto, no podía entender como si Naruto había tenido ese ejemplo de matrimonio toda la vida, le interesaba tan poco tener uno.

La respuesta la había tenido al mirar a Shion, quien en toda la velada no había dejado de dirigirme miradas cargadas de desdén y algo de fastidio. Y claro que no me habían pasado desapercibidas sus miraditas cargadas hacia mi esposo, que para entonces ya me molestaban demasiado.

-¿Y siempre si piensan ir de luna de miel?- la voz de Karin me sacó de mis cavilaciones- No pueden no tener una, ¡mereces una luna de miel decente Hina!-

Dejé la copa en la bandeja del mesero que pasaba.

-Eh…- lo pensé un poco- Bueno, aún no lo hemos hablado, pero por lo pronto no podemos hacerlo. Nuestros horarios de trabajo están algo apretados y…-

-¡Tonterías! ¡Esa no es excusa! ¡Necesitan una luna de miel de verdad!-

-Y tú necesitas dejar de hacer eso-

La fuerte e inconfundible voz de Naruto se escuchó detrás de mí y de manera instantánea me relajé y sonreí ligeramente. Era increíble el cambio que había tenido su efecto en mí, cuando antes lo único que hacía al escucharlo era ponerme tensa y nerviosa, ahora me resultaba reconfortante y emocionante.

Y ahora que llegaba como caído del cielo, no pude evitar alegrarme al escucharlo.

Antes de que Karin pudiera decir algo, llegó hasta donde estábamos y me aferró por la cintura para pegarme a él. Sonriente, levanté mi cabeza para mirarlo y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por no fruncir el ceño. Parecía molesto.

-¿Acosando a mi esposa con tus preguntas, hermanita?-

Kushina y Minato rieron ligeramente y Karin hizo un puchero malcriado.

-Solo lo necesario, hermanito- se cruzó de brazos- Aunque parece ser que tanto convivir contigo la ha estropeado. Es casi tan difícil como tú para dar información-

Como única respuesta, Kushina, Minato, Naruto y yo reímos con fuerza mientras Karin bufaba exasperada y en ese momento uno de los tantos organizadores de la fiesta- los reconocía porque llevaban micrófonos y audífonos en los oídos- llegó a donde estábamos para susurrarle algo a Kushina.

-Bueno, creo que debemos ir a atender más invitados, pero diviértanse- nos miró sonriente- Y Karin, deja en paz ya a tu hermano y a tu cuñada ¿Quieres?- Naruto sonrió triunfalmente y Karin le enseñó la lengua- ¿Vamos, cariño?-

Enroscó su brazo al de Minato y se alejaron sonrientes mientras conversaban con el agitado organizador, dejándonos solos a Naruto, a Karin y a mí.

-Bien, creo que los ha salvado el hecho de que tengo que darles de cenar a Ren y a Ruki- comenzó fastidiada- ¡Pero esto no se queda aquí!-

Naruto soltó una risa burlona.

-De acuerdo, hermanita, de acuerdo- entornó los ojos- Estaremos esperando ansiosos, ahora ve y alimenta a mis dos sobrinos, no tienen la culpa de tener una mamá loca-

Como única respuesta, Karin entornó los ojos y giró para caminar rumbo a la puerta escondida de la mansión que estaba abierta, desapareciendo finalmente para dejarnos solos.

Con el brazo de Naruto aún alrededor de mi cintura, giré en sus brazos y pegué mis manos a su pecho para mirarlo.

-Gracias por salvarme- sonreí- Llegaste en el momento perfecto-

-No fue nada- aferró más mi cintura- Además estaba aburrido. Desde que llegamos a la fiesta no hemos tenido un momento a solas- sonrió ligeramente- Creo que tengo una esposa demasiado solicitada-

Sin poder evitarlo, abrí mis ojos sorprendida y alcé una ceja. Jamás había visto a Naruto así, y a pesar de lo que había pasado anoche aquella extraña complicidad aún me resultaba algo difícil de seguir.

Pero tenía que admitir que me encantaba.

-¿Celoso?-

Su mirada antes serena se volvió seria y su amarre en mi cintura se hizo más fuerte.

-Nunca-

La seguridad con la que dijo aquello fue aplastante, y vagamente recordé su expresión de enojo cuando había llegado. Tratando de aligerar su evidente tensión, me alejé ligeramente y ladeé la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien? Pareces molesto…-

Naruto abrió sus ojos algo sorprendido durante dos segundos para después mirar la barra de bebidas al otro lado del jardín.

-Creo que los dos necesitamos unas copas- miró en todas direcciones- ¿Dónde demonios están los meseros cuando se necesitan?-

Intenté no sonreír burlona y esperé a que decidiera qué hacer.

-Iré por unas copas de champagne- se giró para mirarme y soltó su amarre- Enseguida vuelvo-

Dejándome completamente sorprendida y confundida en mi lugar, Naruto dio media vuelta y se alejó rápidamente hasta la barra de bebidas que se encontraba vacía. Algo molesto entornó los ojos y girándose hacía mí para hacerme señas de que entraría a la casa por unas copas, desapareció por la puerta y me quedé completamente sola.

A mí alrededor, bastantes grupos de personas con las que había estado conversaban animadamente, y procurando no hacerme notar para no tener que conversar con nadie- estaba harta de hacerlo- , me dispuse a admirar el hermoso jardín decorado mientras esperaba a Naruto.

Pero al parecer, mis planes de estar tranquila no se cumplirían en lo absoluto esa noche.

-Buenas noches, Hinata-

La suave voz de Shion me sacó de mis cavilaciones, y extrañada, miré a la extravagante, guapa y sofisticada mujer que tenía frente a mí con dos copas de champagne en la mano y me miraba de arriba abajo.

Contuve una maldición. Eso era lo único que me faltaba.

-Buenas noches-

Con una sonrisa falsa me ofreció una de las copas que llevaba y tomándola por cortesía, la miré serena mientras mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora.

¿Qué rayos quería esa mujer?

-Hasta que por fin te encuentro sola- comentó casi sarcástica- Por lo visto has sido la sensación de la noche-

¿Qué rayos podía contestar?

-No era mi intención- me encogí de hombros- Todos han sido muy amables-

-Me imagino- el mismo tono de sarcasmo no me pasó desapercibido- Después de todo eras el tesoro que querían conocer. La misteriosa esposa del magnate Naruto Uzumaki-

Sin saber que decir me limité a mirar a mi alrededor solo para darme cuenta que estábamos en un lugar bastante iluminado y concurrido, casi al centro del jardín y a un lado de la pista. Y por supuesto, varios curiosos- por no decir muchos- ya nos miraban, y codeando a algunos a sus lados, cuchicheaban ligeramente.

La esposa y la ex prometida de Naruto Uzumaki conversando en una fiesta familiar. Claro que eso debía ser un buen espectáculo. Maldición ¿Por qué rayos Naruto me había dejado sola?

-Seguro querían saber qué fue lo que Naruto vio en ti para desposarte tan rápido- me miró de arriba abajo y tomó un sorbo de su copa- Yo también me lo pregunto, de hecho-

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida. Bien, ese sí había sido un ataque directo. Al parecer Shion no se andaba por las ramas, y tal vez por despecho o mera curiosidad, realmente quería saber sobre mi matrimonio con Naruto.

Y dejar en claro que no le agradaba nada.

-Porque sinceramente, no puedo entender cómo es que Naruto se casó tan rápido con una completa desconocida y por supuesto, con una mujer fuera de nuestro nivel- cruzó sus brazos y meneó su copa- Bastante extraño, la verdad-

Ante ese evidente insulto, no pude quedarme callada por más tiempo y solté un simple quejido entre divertido y ofendido para mirarla de arriba abajo.

Comenzaba a hartarme.

-Creo que eso es algo que no te incumbe, Shion, la verdad- me crucé de brazos y ladeé mi cabeza- Lo que Naruto haga o deje de hacer no es tu asunto, así como yo no tengo porque contestarte-

Frente a mí, Shion alzó las cejas sorprendida y sonrió de medio lado.

-¿De veras?- se acercó un paso- Creo que no lo sabes querida, pero yo debería estar en tu lugar ahora-

-Pero no lo estás- sonreí- Y tú misma decidiste no estarlo cuando terminaste tu relación con mi esposo- me acerqué otro paso- Así que lo que él haga ya no es tu asunto-

-Vaya, vaya. Al parecer no estás tan ajena como yo pensaba- alzó las cejas de nuevo- Conociendo a Naruto, me sorprende que sepas algo sobre él o su vida- lo pensó un momento- Digo, porque supongo que de lo único que estás enterada es de lo rico que es y la herencia que recibirá ¿O no?-

Ante esa última oración, abrí mis ojos de par en par y la miré unos instantes sin saber qué decir. Maldición. ¿Acaso Shion sabía o sospechaba algo de mi trato con Naruto?

Maldición, Hinata, ¡contrólate! Decidida a no flaquear, recompuse mi expresión y la miré serena de nuevo.

-La herencia que recibirá por haberse casado contigo, por cierto-

No contesté. A nuestro alrededor, el silencio comenzaba a extenderse y todos comenzaban a mirarnos. Para entonces estaba tan enojada que no sabía si podría contenerme, y por dentro solo rezaba porque Naruto llegara.

Pronto.

-Bueno, creo que ya lo sabes, querida- sonrió sarcástica- Esa es la única explicación a este absurdo…¿Matrimonio? ¿Podemos llamarle así?- rió irónica- Porque por cómo te veo, estoy segura que Naruto jamás se fijaría en ti para…- me miró casi con lástima- Bueno…tu sabes-

Contuve el aliento y aferré mi copa con más fuerza. ¿Cómo era posible que esa maldita arpía hubiera sido prometida de Naruto?

-Aunque eso no te concierne- me atreví a hablar- Mi matrimonio con Naruto es como todos los demás. Algo que a ti no te interesa-

-Vaya, eso si no lo esperaba- tomó otro sorbo- Aunque bueno, me imagino que Naruto debe satisfacer ciertas…necesidades. No creo que no te aproveche-

Inhalé profundamente y cerré mis dedos aún más alrededor de mi copa, con tanta fuerza que estaba segura que se quebraría en mi mano.

No podía más.

-Digo, porque no serás tan ilusa para creer que una vez que cobre su herencia se quedará contigo-

Se acercó a mí un poco más.

-¿O a poco eres tan ilusa, Hinata?-

Con mi cuerpo tenso y mi cabeza a punto de reventar, tomé aire de nuevo. Frente a mí, Shion bajó la voz un poco y sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Crees que te ama por qué te está follando por mera satisfacción?-

Aquello fue más de lo que pude soportar.

En un movimiento casi involuntario tiré el resto de mi caro champagne en la cara de Shion quien, soltando un ligero gritito indignado se quedó boquiabierta mientras el líquido terminaba de arruinar por completo su peinado, su maquillaje de mal gusto y su vulgar vestido.

Yo me quedé estática en mi lugar, sintiendo las miradas de todo mundo sobre nosotras.

Y todo lo demás ocurrió en cámara lenta.

El silencio sepulcral que vino después fue tan pesado e intenso que no se escuchaba absolutamente nada salvo la música de fondo, mientras a nuestro alrededor el montón de personas que antes nos miraba de reojo ahora nos miraba fijamente y boquiabiertos.

Con mi respiración algo acelerada y sin saber qué hacer, miré entre la multitud a Ino, a Karin, a Sakura y a Kushina quienes boquiabiertas tenían una expresión de verdadera diversión en sus rostros.

Y finalmente miré a Naruto, quien con dos copas de champagne en su mano, boquiabierto y con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, me miró sorprendido y estático desde su lugar.

A escasos cuatro metros de nosotras, parpadeó ligeramente y sabiendo que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oírnos, me acerqué a Shion para hablar.

-No sé cual sea tu problema, pero que te quede claro que no voy a permitir que me insultes a mí o a mi esposo- dije entre dientes- Te metes con lo mío y no respondo, Shion-

Sentí a Naruto acercarse lentamente, y decidida a no dejar que me regañara frente a todos o hiciera algo que me humillara más, rematé con Shion.

-Y si me disculpas, no pienso seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo-

Antes de poder largarme de una buena vez del lugar y de esa incómoda situación, sentí la presencia de Naruto detrás de mí e incapaz de dar un paso atrás o siquiera girar y enfrentarme a su mirada, me quedé en mi lugar y esperé a que la idiota de Shion reaccionara.

Eso hizo, y pretendiendo que no existía levantó la vista para mirar a Naruto y agarró un mechón de su estropeado cabello en la mano.

-¿Vas a dejar esto así?-

Ante aquella pregunta chillona y malcriada, entorné los ojos esperando un regaño por parte de Naruto que nunca llegó.

-Creo que mi esposa fue clara contigo, Shion-

Aquella seria oración, dicha en voz baja pero con una fuerza aplastante, nos dejó sorprendidas tanto a Shion y a mí durante unos segundos en los que saboreé internamente la frase. Frente a nosotros y haciendo una rabieta digna de premio, Shion soltó un gemido frustrado y dio media vuelta para meterse a la casa como alma que se le lleva el diablo.

Durante unos incómodos segundos todo permaneció en silencio hasta que el espectáculo terminó y poco a poco todos los presentes volvieron a sus asuntos, intentando retomar sus conversaciones y mirando de reojo de vez en cuando a nuestra dirección.

Incapaz de girarme y con mis ojos cerrados esperando un regaño, sentí a Naruto moverse lentamente detrás de mí hasta que sentí su agarre en mi mano con fuerza y abrí mis ojos para mirarlo.

Con la misma autoridad de siempre, una expresión serena y ojos vacíos que fui incapaz de descifrar, se inclinó hasta que nuestros rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros.

-Nos vamos-

Dijo entre dientes, y sabiendo que lo mejor sería obedecer, lo dejé jalarme ligeramente por el jardín hasta la entrada del mismo en donde se encontraban Kushina, Minato, Karin, Menma, Sasuke y Sakura, al parecer conocedores del carácter de Naruto y seguros de que su decisión sería que nos fuéramos.

Al mirar sus rostros sonrientes fui incapaz de aguantar mi felicidad al saber que me apoyaban, y sonriendo ligeramente seguí a Naruto como la esposa abnegada hasta que estuvimos frente a todos.

-Bien, mi esposa y yo nos vamos- me soltó la mano y abrazó a su padre- Feliz cumpleaños, papá-

-Vayan con cuidado, hijo- Minato le dio una palmada en la espalda- No te preocupes-

Una vez separados, miré a Kushina y a Minato y los abracé ligeramente.

-Hasta luego- me separé y los miré compungida- Y siento mucho lo que…-

-No te disculpes, querida- Kushina meneó su cabeza y tomó mis manos- Tu eres de la familia ahora y no tienes porque soportar insultos de nadie, mucho menos de Shion-

Ante aquella simple revelación, sonreí agradecida y con lágrimas en los ojos aferré sus manos. Entonces recordé que mi matrimonio era una mentira, y aunque no pertenecía a esa familia, permití que sus palabras me reconfortaran.

Una vez que Naruto se acercó a su hermana y siguió con los demás para despedirse, Sakura se acercó y me abrazó con fuerza.

-No te preocupes, todo mundo sabe como es la zorra de Shion- susurró contra mí oído -De hecho, estoy segura que más de la mitad de los que vieron están felices porque finalmente alguien la puso en su lugar-

Me alejé de ella y la miré esperanzada.

-¿De veras?-

-Te lo aseguro- Karin interrumpió y se unió a la conversación tomando mis manos sonriente- Así que yo que tú, no me preocuparía por eso- miró a Naruto quién terminaba de despedirse de Menma y Sasuke- Y me preocuparía más por tu esposito-

Ante aquella simple revelación, solté un suspiro y Karin me miró con una sonrisa conciliadora.

-Buena suerte, Hina-

-Pero fue estupendo lo que hiciste Hinata. Jamás olvidaré la cara de Shion, su cabello arruinado y su maquillaje corrido- Dijo Sakura quien reía cómplice junto con Karin.

-Yo tampoco- Terminó Karin para reir junto con Sakura y chocar las palmas en señal de diversión.

-Buena suerte con mí hermanito-

Agradecí mentalmente mientras Naruto tomaba mi mano y nos sacaba de ahí. Y al mirar su semblante serio y su mandíbula tensa, supe que la iba a necesitar.

Quince minutos después de tensión en la limusina y silencio sepulcral, las puertas del elevador se abrieron y entramos a la suite de Naruto. Con el lugar completamente solo y a oscuras, Naruto me guió lentamente por la sala hasta las escaleras y sin decirme nada comenzó a subir rápidamente, como si tuviera una idea en mente que nadie le iba a quitar hasta lograrla.

Detrás de él y sintiendo su mano aferrar la mía con fuerza, llegó al segundo piso y caminó directo a su habitación.

Algo nerviosa y sin saber qué esperar, tragué saliva y me aventuré a hablar.

-¿No me dejarás ir a mi habitación?-

-No-

-¿Por qué?-

De espaldas a mí, Naruto abrió la puerta de su habitación y una vez que estuvimos dentro me soltó la mano y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Con sus ojos azules completamente oscurecidos, me miró de arriba abajo como si quisiera traspasar la tela de mi vestido de seda y yo contuve un escalofrío.

-Porque esta noche voy a hacerte mía en mi habitación- contestó sereno- Y en mi cama, Hinata-

Jamás esperé aquella respuesta, y sin poder evitarlo, un escalofrío me recorrió entera.

Consciente de mi reacción, Naruto comenzó a caminar en mi dirección mientras se aflojaba la corbata y se deshizo de su saco para aventarlo en el enorme sofá de la esquina.

Lentamente.

Todo sin dejar de mirarme.

-Ah…- inhalé profundamente- ¿Sí?-

Sonriendo ligeramente, se detuvo a encender las tenues luces de sus lámparas, iluminando todo el lugar a media luz y dándole un toque romántico a la habitación. Y sexy.

Bastante sexy.

Frente a mí, Naruto comenzó a desvestirse lentamente y una vez que se deshizo de su saco, su corbata, su cinturón, sus zapatos, calcetones y quedó solo en camisa y pantalón, se detuvo a escasos centímetros de mí.

-Sí-

Lentamente pero sin darme tiempo a nada más, tomó mi mano y me guió por su habitación hasta que estuvimos entre su enorme cama y el espejo de cuerpo completo a un lado de la puerta del baño. Una vez ahí, tomó un pequeño taburete y colocándolo a un lado de nosotros, llevó sus manos a mi cuello para comenzar a quitarme la gargantilla de diamantes y esmeraldas que llevaba.

-Me hiciste quedar en ridículo, Señora Uzumaki- susurró sereno -Pero no sabes lo bien que me hizo sentir verte así por mí. Fue bastante…excitante-

Sin poder evitarlo y ayudada por la sensación de sus manos recorriendo mi cuello, contuve la respiración para después tragar saliva.

Estaba nerviosa. Muy nerviosa.

-¿Ah sí?-

Sonrió ligeramente y siguió con mis zarcillos.

-Sí- una vez que tuvo todas mis joyas en la mano las dejó en la mesita a un lado de su cama- Y por eso, creo que en vez de castigarte, te daré una recompensa-

Me miró con ojos oscurecidos y al escucharlo mi respiración se agitó de inmediato.

-¿Recompensa?-

No contestó. Sin perder su sonrisa, miró mi cabeza y señaló la horquilla que detenía mi cabello.

-Deshazte el peinado-

Eso hice. Con cuidado de no lastimarme, deshice el rodete de mi cabeza y una vez que mi cabello quedó libre, lo meneé un poco para que no se enredara y dejé las horquillas junto con mis joyas. Sin saber qué más hacer y nerviosa de seguir sus instrucciones con tanta lentitud, me quedé estática en mi lugar y esperé a que hablara.

-Bien, así me gusta. Tienes un cabello precioso, Hinata, y me gusta suelto cuando estas desnuda- tomó mi cabello en una mano y lo soltó para dar un paso atrás- Ahora date la vuelta. Es hora de quitarte ese vestido-

Tragué saliva. Con mi corazón latiendo desbocado, hice lo que me pedía y me giré para quedar de espaldas a él. Con una lentitud digna de premio y segura de que estaba disfrutando con aquello, sentí su presencia a escasos centímetros de mí hasta que finalmente llevó sus manos al zipper de mi cierre y haciendo exactamente lo contrario a esa tarde, comenzó a bajarlo lentamente.

Muy lentamente.

Como si quisiera torturarme sentía sus dedos rozar mi espalda conforme el zipper bajaba con extrema lentitud, y decidiendo que necesitaba distracción giré mi cabeza para mirarlo sobre mi hombro.

-Shion fue la que me provocó, lo sabes ¿Verdad?-

Una vez que el zipper estuvo abajo, llevó sus dedos al broche de la tira de mi cuello halter para deshacerlo en un santiamén y con una facilidad increíble el vestido cayó hasta arremolinarse en mis caderas.

Dejando mis pechos y mi vientre completamente desnudos.

Entonces pegó su cálido pecho cubierto con la camisa a mi espalda desnuda y contuve el aliento.

Cuando sus manos algo frías se posaron abiertas en mi vientre, solté un ligero jadeo.

La sensación fue alucinante.

-Lo sé- subió sus manos lentamente por mi vientre hasta detenerse en mis pechos- Sin sostén- sin aviso alguno, acunó mis senos y los apretó con fuerza, sacándome un gemido- Eso me gusta-

Incapaz de hablar, lo dejé jugar con mis pechos a su antojo mientras sus labios depositaban un reguero de besos por mi cuello y mi hombro, debilitándome y excitándome lentamente. Alternando caricias suaves con caricias rudas, masajeaba y apretaba mis pechos y pellizcaba mis pezones con fuerza, obteniendo a cambios gemidos que iban en aumento mientras me pegaba a él.

Jugando lo suficiente para excitarme pero no para satisfacerme, dejó mis pechos y llevó sus manos a mis caderas para tomar la tela de mi vestido que cayó por mis piernas en un santiamén.

Dejándome desnuda excepto por mis bragas de encaje y mis zapatos de tacón.

-Da un paso a tu derecha-

Eso hice, y una vez que salí del vestido por completo, Naruto tomó el taburete y lo colocó frente a mis pies para tomar mi mano.

-Bien- aferró mi mano y señaló el taburete con la otra -Ahora, pon tu pie en este taburete- lo hice sin chistar- Quítate el zapato-

Con algo de dificultad, deshice el broche y una vez que me quité el zapato y lo dejé en el piso, me enderecé para mirarlo.

-Yo no quería…-

Sin darme tiempo a decir más, Naruto me miró con ojos que podían atravesarme y que para entonces estaban tan oscurecidos que se veían de un zafiro intenso.

-Callada, ahora- me calló al instante -Ahora tu otro pie y quítate el otro- repetí el proceso con el otro pie -Perfecto-

Una vez que estuve mucho más bajita que Naruto y quedé de frente a él casi desnuda y completamente sonrojada, hizo algo que jamás hubiera esperado. Con una lentitud increíble, se hincó frente a mí y llevando sus manos a la parte trasera mis muslos, miró mi entrepierna aún cubierta como si fuera un tesoro y soltó aire con fuerza para llevar sus dedos a los bordes de mis bragas.

-De estas me encargo yo-

Sin decir nada más, bajó mis bragas lentamente por mis piernas y una vez que cayeron al suelo las deslizó por mis pies para aventarlas al otro lado de la habitación.

Dejándome desnuda y con mi entrepierna descubierta a la altura de su rostro.

La sangre comenzó a correr como loca por mis venas, y como si quisiera torturarme más, colocó sus manos extendidas en mis muslos, con sus dedos muy cerca de mi entrepierna.

-Te quiero besar…aquí- subió su mirada para toparse con la mía y sus dedos rozaron mi entrepierna -Pero no sé si aguantes parada la primera vez-

Sin poder evitarlo, abrí mis ojos sorprendida y jadeé ligeramente. ¿Cómo podía decir esas cosas y excitarme tanto?

Antes de poder responderle, Naruto se levantó hasta que quedamos frente a frente y acarició mi rostro con su mano.

-Te deseo tanto…- lo pensó un poco, y una vez que lo decidió, me tomó de la mano y me guió hasta su cama- Ven, siéntate en el borde-

Obedecí, y no solo pensando en satisfacerlo a él, sino a mí. Con algo de timidez y reticencia, me senté en el borde de su mullido colchón cubierto aún y una vez que estuve acomodada Naruto se hincó de nuevo en el suelo y su rostro quedó a la altura de mi entrepierna otra vez.

Tragué grueso y abrí mis ojos ligeramente.

-Ahora abre las piernas-

¿¡Qué!?

Durante unos segundos me limité a mirarlo con mis ojos abiertos de par en par, intentando controlar el mar de emociones y sensaciones que me asaltaban al punto de impedirme pensar claramente.

¡Maldición, y todavía no me hacía nada!

Pasando de la sorpresa a la duda, lo miré sin saber qué hacer y Naruto sonrió ligeramente, entendiendo mi reacción.

-Vamos, cariño, no seas tímida. Abre tus piernas y déjame verte-

Durante unos instantes pensé en lo que me había pedido y lo que eso significaba.

Verme. Expuesta a él. Rendida a él. Eso significaba.

Entonces supe que quería hacerlo, y con algo de timidez abrí mis piernas y lo dejé hacerlo. Con mis ojos cerrados, solo las puntas de mis pies tocando el suelo y mis piernas completamente abiertas, mi respiración entrecortada y mi pulso acelerado, dejé pasar unos segundos hasta que finalmente abrí los ojos y bajé la mirada para ver a Naruto.

Solo para toparme con una expresión que jamás olvidaría. Con sus labios entreabiertos y su respiración irregular, mirándome como si no pudiera creer lo que veía.

Mirándome ahí. En el centro de mi placer.

Admirándome. Admirando hasta el último rincón de mí.

-Maldición. Eres aún más hermosa de lo que imaginaba- finalmente llevó sus manos a tocar mis rodillas -Ahora, te voy a besar y acariciar con mi lengua, Hinata. ¿Estás lista?-

¡Con su lengua!

Como única respuesta, solo atiné a asentir ligeramente mientras mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos sus caricias y Naruto sonrió ligeramente, claramente satisfecho de mi reacción. Imaginaba lo excitada que debía verme ahora, y darme cuenta que eso le gustaba me excitó mucho más de lo que podía imaginar.

Tomándose su tiempo y de manera tortuosa, como él bien sabía hacer, dejó vagar sus manos por mis piernas a su antojo y lentamente, bajando por la parte delantera de mis pantorrillas hasta los dedos de mis pies y subiendo de nuevo por la parte posterior hasta mis rodillas de nuevo.

Entonces se inclinó ligeramente para depositar un ligero beso unos cuantos centímetros debajo de mi rodilla y solté un jadeo extasiado. Un simple beso que prometía mucho más pero que era muy poco para satisfacerme.

Entonces siguió con su tortura. Lentamente, comenzó a dejar un reguero de besos por mis piernas mientras formaba un camino en forma ascendente. Cada rincón que sus manos acariciaban eran cubiertos con un beso, e incapaz de alejar mi mirada de él, disfruté cada caricia que resultaba casi tan tormentosa como placentera. Con una habilidad increíble, besó y lamió la punta de mis dedos, mis pantorrillas y mis rodillas mientras sus manos subían en la misma dirección, y mis ligeros jadeos aumentaban conforme la tensión en mi entrepierna lo hacía también.

Y cuando finalmente depositó un beso en la parte interna de donde comenzaban mis muslos, me arqueé ligeramente y tuve que colocar mis manos en el colchón detrás de mí para sostenerme.

Como respuesta, sentí la ligera sonrisa de Naruto contra mi piel ardiendo mientras su boca subía por la parte interna de mis muslos de forma alternada y sus manos acariciaban en dirección contraria.

Entonces lo sentí cerca, muy cerca de ese lugar que lo esperaba con ansias desde hacía rato, y como si supiera lo desesperada que estaba porque llegara ahí ya, se alejó lentamente para mirarme y yo reprimí un gemido frustrado.

Me iba a volver loca.

-Tienes unas piernas increíbles Hinata. Me encantan- me miró fijamente -Como me encanta todo de ti- bajó su mirada para mirar mi entrepierna -Pero hay algo que hace mucho tiempo me muero por probar-

Aquello fue demasiado.

Con mi respiración irregular y mordiendo mi labio inferior para evitar gemir en respuesta, esperé a que hiciera lo que acababa de decirme. Pero Naruto no pensaba dejármelo fácil.

Con una lentitud digna de premio, se acercó de nuevo solo para depositar un beso en mi vientre justo por encima de mí entrepierna, e incapaz de soportar más aquella agónica y deliciosa tortura, arrugué las sábanas debajo de mí con fuerza y solté un gemido casi agónico.

Aquello era más de lo que podía soportar, y para entonces estaba tan mojada que lo necesitaba dentro de mí con desesperación.

-Naruto…- gemí su nombre en una súplica- Por favor-

-¿Por favor qué, cariño?-

Como pude, bajé la mirada para toparme con sus intensos ojos zafiro mirándome de regreso, y tomé una larga bocanada de aire para decir algo coherente.

-Bé… Bésame, ya-

Como única respuesta, Naruto sonrió de medio lado satisfecho y me echó una última mirada antes de enterrar la cabeza entre mis muslos.

-Con gusto-

Finalmente sus labios se pusieron en contacto con mi sexo, y como única respuesta solté un sonoro gemido y me arqueé hacia atrás para arrugar las sábanas con fuerza.

La sensación fue simplemente alucinante, y entre mis piernas Naruto se detuvo unos instantes tal vez para dejarme absorber el placer.

Algo que logré en muy poco tiempo.

Entonces movió su lengua y comenzó su suave tortura. Con una cadencia desquiciante, Naruto se limitó a conocer, explorar y tomar todo a su paso, suaves caricias con su lengua mientras reclamaba mi sexo y obtenía a cambio suaves gemidos que salían de mi boca y se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

Ese hombre iba a volverme loca de placer, y para entonces, no tenía noción ni de quién era.

Ofuscada por la increíble sensación de su lengua haciendo maravillas en mi sexo, todo a mi alrededor desapareció por completo y solo fui consciente de la cabeza de Naruto entre mis piernas, lamiendo y reclamando todo a su paso. Yo por mi parte solo era capaz de jadear y gemir con fuerza, y sin saber qué rayos hacer para soportar el placer llevé mis manos a acariciar su rubio cabello mientras sus caricias me llevaban poco a poco a la gloria.

Entonces sentí su lengua tocar mi clítoris para después comenzar a hacer círculos alrededor de él, y como única respuesta, gemí su nombre y jalé su cabello con fuerza.

-¡Naruto!-

Y cuando rodeó mi hinchado clítoris con su boca y succionó con fuerza, me arqueé mientras sentía como desfallecía de placer.

-Por Dios, ¡Naruto!-

Ante ese ruego algo contradictorio, Naruto solo pareció excitarse más y bajó su boca unos cuantos centímetros para enterrar su lengua dentro de mi mojada cavidad, sacándome un grito de placer que me atronó los oídos.

No se detuvo. Con una agilidad increíble para saber cómo y dónde acariciarme para volverme loca de placer, Naruto aumentó el ritmo de las caricias y aferró mis temblorosas piernas con fuerza mientras penetraba mi sexo con su lengua, asaltando ese punto exacto de mi placer.

Continuó su tortura. Tumbada en la cama, sentada en el borde mientras hincado frente a mi Naruto se dedicaba a probarme y explorarme con su lengua, estaba totalmente expuesta y a su merced. Y la idea de que el hombre que tenía entre mis piernas era mi hombre, quien me hacía sentir tan deseada y deseosa que lo único que podía pensar era en tenerlo dentro de mí, me golpeó con fuerza y me di cuenta de lo vulnerable que estaba.

Perdida.

Entonces lo sentí. Como una espiral envolviéndome, el placer acumulándose en mi vientre y en mi entrepierna, en mis manos que aferraban su cabello, en mis piernas que temblaban entre sus manos. El placer de mi próximo orgasmo, y todo perdió sentido.

Entonces levanté la vista y con la mirada borrosa pude apreciar mi reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo frente a mí, y entendí a la perfección porque Naruto eligió ese lugar para hacerme el amor.

Me vi sentada en su cama y con mis piernas completamente abiertas, desnuda, jadeante, sudorosa; y a Naruto entre mis piernas, totalmente vestido, hincado y dándome placer con su lengua.

Naruto. Amándome.

Y aquello fue lo último que necesité para llegar al orgasmo, que me golpeó con una fuerza increíble y me desconectó de toda realidad. Soltando un largo gemido con su nombre, me arqueé con fuerza y arrugué las sábanas entre mis manos, y con Naruto aún entre mis piernas saboreando los restos de mí clímax con su lengua, me dejé caer en la cama detrás de mí, con mi respiración ajetreada, mi pulso acelerado y mi cuerpo incapaz de responder.

Drenada de toda energía pero satisfecha hasta el último rincón de mi cuerpo, cerré mis ojos e intenté recuperar el aliento.

Algo que no pude hacer en absoluto.

Diez segundos más tarde, aún aletargada por el clímax y sin saber cómo rayos había logrado desvestirse y ponerse el maldito condón tan rápido, Naruto me arrastró al centro de la cama para colocarse encima de mí y sin mayores ceremonias me penetró. Fuerte.

Solté un fuerte grito de placer.

-¡Ah!-

Naruto gruñó satisfecho.

-Hinata…- me besó con un gemido ahogado en su garganta- Hinata-

Repitió mi nombre como si fuera una liberación, y ofuscada por la sensación de tenerlo dentro, me arqueé en respuesta y me aferré a él con fuerza.

Inundada de placer pegué mi cuerpo al suyo y lo besé con fuerza para comenzar a moverme debajo de él, pero contrario a lo que hubiera esperado, él no lo hizo. Enterrado completamente en mí, me miró unos instantes como si estuviera sopesando una idea, y una vez que pareció decidirse, me devolvió el beso y llevó sus manos a mi cintura.

Con una facilidad increíble, me alzó sobre su cuerpo y se giró para quedar boca arriba, conmigo a horcajadas sobre su cintura.

Y con él enterrado hasta lo más profundo de mi interior.

-Ah…-

Solté un ligero gemido satisfactorio, y saliendo de mi impresión inicial, coloqué mis manos en su pecho y me agaché sobre él para mirarlo. No tenía idea de que hacer ahora, pero sin duda, de esa manera lo sentía más dentro de mí.

Era tan profundo en aquella posición.

Y me encantaba.

-Tú, arriba de mí- tomó mis manos- Tu mandas, Hinata. Soy todo tuyo-

Mío. Yo, haciéndole el amor.

-E…entonces…- comencé atropelladamente.

-Muévete, Hina-

Y eso hice. Con algo de inseguridad al inicio pero completamente dispuesta a hacerlo, comencé a moverme lentamente arriba y abajo sobre él, descubriendo que de aquella manera todo era más profundo y las sensaciones más placenteras. Sus manos comenzaron a moverse libremente por mi cuerpo, acariciando mis piernas, aferrando mi trasero, o acariciando mis sensibles pechos, arrancándome suaves y deliciosos gemidos mientras me movía sobre él.

Entonces me di cuenta que yo marcaba el ritmo y entendí lo que me había dicho. De esa manera yo tenía el control. Yo mandaba.

Era mío. No de Shion, ni de Temari, ni de alguna otra de sus amantes.

Mío.

Darme cuenta de aquello me excitó todavía más y una vez que me acoplé a aquella posición comencé a subir y bajar con mayor rapidez sobre él, sacándole un gemido satisfactorio mientras los míos iban en aumento.

Poco a poco sus embestidas comenzaron a aumentar en fuerza e intensidad, y llevando sus manos a mis caderas para ayudarme a moverme, comenzamos un suave vaivén en donde yo bajaba y él subía a mi encuentro, y aquello fue lo único que necesitamos para perdernos.

Para perdernos el uno en el otro.

Y eso fue lo único en lo que pude pensar. En nuestras caderas chocando en una deliciosa sintonía, en nuestros cuerpos moviéndose en sincronía.

En mí tomando las riendas y viéndolo rendido debajo de mí, permitiéndome tomarlo a mi antojo.

Haciéndolo mío.

Y el problema con Shion se volvió tan insignificante que lo borré por completo de mi mente.

Solo éramos él y yo.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, le hice el amor hasta que ambos llegamos juntos a la cima del placer.

 **Continuará…**

 **Kyyyaaa si Hina Siiiiiii jajajaja qué les pareció… ¿Valió la pena la espera? No se olviden dejarme un lindo RW con sus opiniones jejeje les dije que esto iba a estar re weno kyyyyyyaaaa *se desmaya***


	12. Peligro

**Holaaa chicos, ¿Coomo han estado?, espero que muy bien** **pueeees me he atrasado con el fic jejeje perque estuve un poquito enferma y decidí quedarme en cama todo el dia :3 jejeje agradezco a todas las personas que han estado al pediente de la historia jajaja pues se sorprendieron al ver que no la publique el dia que debia xDDD sumimasen. Sin mas que decir por ahora, los dejo leer ;) jejeje nos leemos abajo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE, la autora de la historia original es** _ **Fer Higurashi**_ **y yo solo la adapto al NaruHina**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son obra de Masashi Kishimoto**

 **P. D** **Otanjōbiomedetōgozaimasu Kishimoto-san** **siiiiiiiiiii ;) tarde pero seguro xD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Capítulo 12°: Peligro

 **~Naruto POV~**

Una semana después

Ese lunes se había vuelto insoportable. Después de casi ocho horas de trabajo y de no haber visto a Hinata en la comida por culpa de una estúpida junta, aquél día se había convertido en un verdadero tormento, y para entonces miraba el reloj cada medio minuto.

Aunque podía largarme sin ningún problema cuando quisiera, Hinata no podía.

Y no tenía caso llegar a casa para estar solo.

Desde el sábado después de la fiesta de papá, la provocación de Shion y la noche que habíamos pasado, las cosas entre Hinata y yo habían dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Todo era diferente, y me encantaba.

Desde entonces todo era natural y relajado entre nosotros, sin embargo, aquella tensión sexual que antes era latente en vez de haber disminuido parecía haber aumentado entre nosotros. Como si no tuviéramos suficiente el uno del otro, aprovechábamos cualquier momento solos para hacer el amor cuando y donde se nos antojara.

El sofá de mi recámara, la regadera, la tina, la cocina, las escaleras, la sala, cualquier lugar era propicio para hacerlo, y para entonces habíamos estado a punto de ser descubiertos en varias ocasiones.

Pero Hinata era tan divertida, intensa y sobre todo atrevida que me seguía el juego de las mil maravillas. Era refrescante estar con ella, pues su inocencia pero ganas de aprender la hacían tan diferente a todas las amantes que había tenido y de las que estaba harto.

Sonreí de medio lado y miré a mí alrededor. De los pocos lugares que faltaban era mi oficina, y haciendo nota mental de hacerle el amor en mi escritorio algún día sonreí y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Todo iba de maravilla. Casi todo. Sin saber porqué ambos parecíamos haber hecho un mudo acuerdo de no hablar sobre nuestro futuro, ni sobre lo que vendría para nosotros una vez que nuestra farsa (si es que se podía seguir llamando así) de matrimonio terminara. Al fin y al cabo, faltaba poco menos de mes y medio para que el plazo de nuestro matrimonio se cumpliera y yo pudiera reclamar mi herencia, así como el juicio de su hermano se efectuaría en unas cuantas semanas en donde todo indicaba que saldría libre sin problemas.

No quería pensar en eso. Y al parecer ella tampoco.

Y sin poder evitarlo, me sentía algo aliviado por eso.

Antes de poder pensar en más unos toques en la puerta que conocía muy bien me distrajeron.

-Adelante Ino-

Su cabeza rubia se asomó por la puerta y me miró desde el umbral.

-Señor, solo venía a preguntarle si no se le ofrecía nada. Estoy por irme-

-No Ino, no te preocupes- sonreí- ¿Hay algún evento importante en la agenda en lo que resta de la semana?-

-Solo la junta con los franceses mañana señor, y la comida del jueves con los inversionistas-

-Cierto- entorné los ojos- Gracias-

-Y…-

Como si estuviera a punto de decir una imprudencia, se detuvo y pareció pensarlo mejor. Pero la conocía, y sabía que con un poquito de presión terminaría cantando como un pajarito.

-¿Y?-

-Y el cumpleaños de su esposa señor, el viernes- sonrió ante mi cara de sorpresa- Supuse que no lo sabría, y que le gustaría prepararle algo-

Parpadeé ligeramente. Así que mi esposita cumplía años el viernes, y por supuesto había decidido no decirme nada.

Meneando la cabeza, miré a Ino y sonreí.

-Como siempre, supones todo muy bien-

 **~Hinata POV~**

Días más tarde

Me levanté de golpe. Confundida pero segura de que era tarde, miré el reloj y me enderecé enseguida. Las siete de la mañana.

-¡Maldición!-

Como alma que se la lleva el diablo me quité la sábana y salté de la cama para correr hacia mi vestidor y ponerme lo primero que encontrara. Aunque de todos modos no iba a servir de mucho, pues era obvio que no llegaría a mi junta de las siete y media.

¿Cómo rayos era que mi alarma no había sonado?

Antes de poder pensar en algo más me detuve y miré de nuevo la cama revuelta en la que Naruto ya no estaba. Y después a la mesita de noche en donde mi celular (donde siempre ponía la alarma) tampoco estaba.

Fruncí el ceño y extrañada salí del vestidor para mirar la recámara.

Estaba segura de haber puesto mi celular en la mesita a mi lado como todas las noches, y de todas maneras me extrañaba que Naruto no me hubiera levantado al darse cuenta que me había quedado dormida.

Sin tener idea de lo que pasaba pero segura que ya no me importaba llegar tarde al trabajo, coloqué las manos en mis caderas para mirar a mi alrededor y abrí mis ojos de par en par en cuanto miré el tocador frente a mí.

Encima de la enorme cajonera, un enorme, hermoso y tupido ramo de rosas rojas se alzaba imponente en el centro junto a una caja blanca adornada por un moño y un listón dorado.

¿Un regalo?.

Con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora sin saber porque, caminé hasta detenerme frente al hermoso ramo para admirarlo y miré el blanco sobre que se encontraba entre las flores.

Era una nota a mi nombre. Escrita por Naruto. Y entonces, solo entonces, recordé lo que era diferente ese día y que se me había olvidado por completo unos instantes.

Era mi cumpleaños.

Lo que no tenía idea era como rayos es que Naruto lo sabía.

Sin saber muy bien que pasaba tomé el sobre entre mis manos y emocionada lo abrí para sacar la pequeña notita escrita con la estilizada letra de Naruto.

" _Buenos días Hinata:_

 _Como podrás ver este día no pienso dejar que vayas al trabajo. Así que abre la caja que tienes a tu lado, ponte lo que tiene dentro, baja en cuanto estés lista y acompáñame a desayunar. Espero te guste tu primer regalo del día._

 _Feliz cumpleaños,_

 _Naruto"_

Tuve que releer la nota varias veces para asegurarme que leía bien. Sonriendo como una reverenda idiota la dejé sobre la mesa y miré la elegante caja adornada. Con cuidado la abrí y hurgué debajo de los papeles semi transparentes hasta ver la suave y sedosa tela en color violeta y una cajita de terciopelo azul marino encima de ella.

Era de Tiffany's.

Con cuidado tomé la caja que estaba más pesada de lo que creía y la dejé a un lado para sacar el vestido y lo admiré sorprendida. Confeccionado en seda, a la rodilla, entallado, de tirantes finos y escote cuadrado pero sexy y algo revelador, aquél vestido era hermoso, y estaba segura que Naruto lo había escogido especialmente para mí.

A pesar de la mucha ropa que ya tenía, saber que él lo había escogido lo hacía especial, y emocionada abrí la cajita que me faltaba y abrí mis ojos sorprendida.

Extraje el hermoso brazalete y lo miré boquiabierta.

Era de platino, con delicados y delgados eslabones que se unían, fino, elegante y de buen gusto. Entre cada eslabón lo que estaba segura eran diamantes adornaban la esclava mientras en uno de ellos (el eslabón más grande) una fina "H" confeccionada en platino colgaba delicada del mismo.

Era precioso.

Sin perder tiempo me dirigí a mi vestidor para ponerme el vestido y una vez que encontré zapatos a juego, me maquillé sencillamente, me arreglé el cabello en tirabuzones y me coloqué el hermoso brazalete que me quedó a la perfección, me miré al espejo y sonreí satisfecha.

Al parecer aquél cumpleaños iba a ser muy diferente a lo que esperaba.

Algo nerviosa, salí de la habitación para comenzar a bajar las escaleras mientras pensaba como rayos era que Naruto se había enterado de mi cumpleaños. Pero no pude terminar de hacerlo al ver lo que me esperaba abajo.

Si creía que el ramo que había en mi cuarto era todo, estaba de lo más equivocada.

Boquiabierta, bajé los últimos dos escalones sin dejar de mirar el increíble mar de flores que tenía frente a mí. Ramos en la mesa de la sala, en la mesa del vestíbulo, a mis lados al pie de la escalera y unos cuantos más que podía ver en las mesitas esparcidas por la planta baja, eran de todos los colores y tipos de flores que jamás había visto juntos en mi vida.

Rosas rojas, blancas, rosas, violetas, lirios, tulipanes y un montón de flores más adornaban todo el lugar mientras yo paseaba la vista maravillada.

¿Naruto había hecho todo esto?

Entonces mis ojos se toparon con los suyos, y parado en el centro de la sala vestido con un pantalón de vestir y una camisa casual, esa chaqueta de cuero negro que me encantaba, su cabello despeinado y con una rosa roja entre sus manos, me miró sonriente desde su lugar.

-Buenos días, Hinata-

-Bu…- parpadeé sorprendida-Buenos días-

Caminé como pude hacía él, quien seguía esperándome con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro, y una vez que lo tuve frente a mí lo miré sorprendida y tomé la rosa que me ofrecía.

-Feliz cumpleaños-

-Gra…- meneé la cabeza- Gracias- sonrió aún más- Pero ¿Cómo…-

-Digamos que tengo la ventaja de tener una asistente muy eficiente-

¡Ino! ¡Claro!

-Lo cual agradezco porque al parecer no tenías pensado decirme nada al respecto-

Sonreí nerviosa y me encogí de hombros.

-No creí que fuera a…-

-¿Importarme?-

Con esa seguridad que irradiaba siempre, alzó una ceja y dio un paso al frente hasta que quedamos a escasos centímetros de distancia y yo me embriagué por el delicioso aroma de su colonia que conocía tan bien. Sus intensos ojos azules me miraron como si quisieran traspasarme, y decidida a no bajar la vista asentí ligeramente y me llevé la rosa a los labios.

-Pues creo que te equivocaste señorita sabelotodo- me tomó por la cintura para pegarme a él con fuerza- Y no pienso perdonarte tan fácilmente por eso-

Con el corazón latiéndome desbocado, me mordí el labio inferior y lo mire retadoramente.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?-

-Ya lo verás. De hecho, empezaremos ahora mismo- acarició mi espalda baja con lentitud- Toma tu bolso, nos vamos-

El tono con el que dijo aquello me sacó un escalofrío y tragué saliva.

¿Irnos? ¿Había más?

-Pero…pero, es viernes- traté de hablar coherentemente- Tenemos que ir al trabajo y…-

-Por supuesto que no- sonrió con sorna- No pienso dejar que pases tu cumpleaños ahí. Así que considera que tu jefe te ha dado el día libre-

Alcé una ceja irónica.

-El jefe de mi jefe-

-Quien resulta ser tu esposo y dueño de la compañía- aferró mi trasero para pegar sus caderas a las mías -Así que me temo que no tienes opción-

Me dio una palmada en el trasero que me sacó un gemido de sorpresa y con una sonrisa se separó de mí para tomar mi mano y nuestros abrigos en el sofá y comenzar a caminar hacia el elevador.

Sin darme tiempo a nada, me pasó mi bolso que se encontraba en el perchero y una vez que me puso mi abrigo, presionó el botón del elevador y las puertas se abrieron frente a nosotros.

Una vez dentro me atreví a mirarlo de reojo y finalmente hablé.

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-Eso, es una sorpresa querida-

Con una suave sonrisa, oprimió el botón de la planta baja y las puertas se cerraron frente a nosotros.

 **~Naruto POV~**

El camino de ida a nuestro destino fue de lo más divertido. Ansiosa, nerviosa y sobre todo emocionada, Hinata miraba fuera de la ventana y después a mí mientras manejaba por las calles de la ciudad, esperando ver tal vez algún lugar fuera de lo común muy pronto.

-¿Me vas a decir a dónde vamos?-

Frené en una luz roja y sonreí.

-Al primer destino del día- miré sus ojos abiertos de par en par y sonreí más- No comas ansias, preciosa-

Recibiendo un suspiro resignado a cambio, pisé el acelerador para seguir con nuestro camino. Pronto las calles y los edificios conocidos dejaron de verse hasta que salimos de la ciudad y todo se convirtió en campos verdes a nuestros lados.

Incapaz de comprender que pasaba y algo frustrada, Hinata volvió a mirarme confusa.

-Naruto…-

Miró de nuevo y entonces pareció comprender a donde nos dirigíamos.

Me miró con ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Acaso estamos yendo a…-

Como única respuesta solo atiné a sonreír.

-¿Creíste que te dejaría sin ver a tu hermano en tu cumpleaños?-

A cambio solo recibí una mirada de sorpresa y sin decir nada más seguí conduciendo en un cómodo silencio con una sorprendida Hinata a mí lado.

Diez minutos después estuvimos frente al enorme edificio gris, cuadrado, de bardas altas y cercas eléctricas y una vez que dije mi nombre en la taquilla, de manera inmediata abrieron las puertas y pasamos al estacionamiento.

Completamente tensa y sin decir una sola palabra, Hinata permaneció callada todo el tiempo mientras yo me estacionaba y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no voltear a mirarla. El que se hubiera puesto tan seria no me gustaba para nada y para entonces me preguntaba si había sido una buena idea el llevarla a ver a su hermano.

Después de todo, seguía en la cárcel.

Una vez que apague el carro, me recargué en el asiento y giré mi cabeza para mirar a Hinata quien en aquél momento miraba por la ventana mientras mordía su labio inferior. Solté un largo suspiro y tomé su mano para obligarla a verme.

-Hey, hey…- llevé mi mano a su mejilla- Tranquila- sonreí- Si no quieres…-

Fue su turno de sonreír, y meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro, colocó su mano encima de la mía y la aferró con fuerza.

-No, no…- sonreímos juntos- Vamos-

Dicho esto, bajé del auto y una vez que la ayudé a bajar tomé su mano y le di un apretón.

-¿Lista?-

-Lista-

Cinco minutos más tarde y una vez que pasamos por los chequeos de rutina que fueron mucho menos largos que con los demás (algo que estaba seguro tenía que ver con mi amistad con el jefe de seguridad) Hinata y yo fuimos dirigidos por los largos pasillos del horrible lugar hasta dejarlo atrás y nos detuvimos frente a una enorme puerta de cristal.

El guardia tecleó unos dígitos en el teclado a un lado y la puerta se abrió para dejarnos pasar a un lugar muy diferente al que acabábamos de ver mientras las puertas se cerraban detrás de nosotros. Confundida al ver que habíamos dejado el área de visitas atrás, Hinata frunció el ceño.

-Pero ¿Qué no acabamos de pasar el área de visitas?-

Sonreí ligeramente.

-Es que no vamos a esa área de visitas-

En cuanto dije eso el guardia frente a nosotros abrió una de las tantas puertas que se encontraban ahí y finalmente estuvimos en una salita amplia pero lúgubre, con dos silloncitos individuales y una mesita en el centro.

Donde se encontraba sentado Neji Hyuga

-¡Neji!-

La expresión emocionada de Hinata fue instantánea. Abriendo sus ojos de par en par y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, Hinata soltó mi mano para correr a donde se encontraba su hermano, quien se enderezó de inmediato y la recibió con brazos abiertos y una enorme sonrisa.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Hina-

-¡Neji! ¡Hermano!- gimoteó con alegría aferrándose a él- ¡Te extrañaba tanto!-

Y ambos lo sabíamos. Por mutuo acuerdo, Neji le había pedido a su hermana que no lo visitara más hasta que su situación estuviera resuelta, y por supuesto, era algo a lo que yo no me había opuesto en lo absoluto.

Neji había sido muy claro al decirme que ese no era lugar para que su hermana estuviera, y en cuanto me había enterado de que Hinata solo estaba comunicándose con él por medio de teléfono había dispuesto todo junto con Itachi para que a Neji le dieran una celda aparte y un trato más digno mientras estuviera ahí. Gracias a mi amistad con el jefe de seguridad, eso había sido pan comido.

-Pero…- comenzó Hinata una vez que se separó de él- Te ves…mejor, y…- miró el lugar, que aunque seguía siendo horrible era mucho mejor que el de antes- ¿Cómo es que…-

Neji limpió las lágrimas de Hinata y la tomó de los hombros para sonreírle.

-Tienes que agradecerle a tu esposo, Hina- me miró- Gracias a él y a su amigo Itachi todo ha sido mucho mejor-

En cuanto dijo eso, Hinata giró su cabeza para mirarme y en un despliegue de verdadera emoción que me dejó sorprendido, caminó hasta donde estaba y me tomó del rostro para plantarme un pequeño pero significativo beso en los labios.

-Gracias-

Me miró con ojos brillantes y sonrisa sincera, y conmovido hasta la médula le devolví la sonrisa.

-No es nada-

Lanzándome una mirada de "solo cállate y déjame agradecértelo", me tomó de la mano y una vez que los tres nos sentamos en la pequeña salita y estuvimos solos, comenzamos a conversar de cualquier cosa que se nos viniera a la mente.

queño pero significativo beso en los labios.

-Gracias-

Me miró con ojos brillantes y sonrisa sincera, y conmovido hasta la médula le devolví la sonrisa.

-No es nada-

Lanzándome una mirada de "solo cállate y déjame agradecértelo", me tomó de la mano y una vez que los tres nos sentamos en la pequeña salita y estuvimos solos, comenzamos a conversar de cualquier cosa que se nos viniera a la mente.

 **~Hinata POV~**

Casi una hora más tarde, Narutoy yo salimos del estacionamiento de la prisión y una vez que nos enfilamos de nuevo por la carretera, lo miré con una enorme sonrisa.

Me sentía excelente. Ver a Neji había sido lo mejor que me podía haber pasado en mi cumpleaños, y todo se lo debía a Naruto.

-Gracias por traerme, Naruto- me miró unos segundos y sonrió- Y por todo lo que estás haciendo por mi hermano, es…-

-Es lo que debo hacer, Hina- tomó mi mano- Además es tu cumpleaños-

Plantó un ligero beso en el dorso de mi mano y sonreí ligeramente.

-Pues gracias de todos modos- me acomodé en mi asiento para mirar al frente- Fueron hermosos regalos-

-¿Fueron? ¿Quién dice que se han terminado?-

Ante esas simples preguntas parpadeé sorprendida y me giré para mirarlo.

-¿Es que acaso hay más?-

Naruto volvió a mirar al frente de la carretera y lo imité. Extrañada, miré los campos a nuestro alrededor en donde no se observaba ningún edificio a la vista, y estaba segura que para entonces ya deberíamos haber visto uno.

Entonces me di cuenta que íbamos en la dirección contraria.

-¿Naruto?- miré de reojo a mi alrededor y luego a él- ¿A dónde vamos?-

-Si te lo dijera- sonrió algo arrogante- Ya no sería sorpresa ¿O sí?-

Vaya. Así que estaba disfrutando con eso. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que le encantaba tener el control de la situación, y resignada a no saber qué rayos tramaba solté un suspiro y me crucé de brazos para mirar la carretera interminable.

Olvidaba que estaba casada con el controlador y arrogante Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto soltó una ronca y sexy carcajada que me erizó la piel y usé todo mi autocontrol para permanecer igual.

-No comas ansías preciosa- sonrió- Sé que te gustará. Además casi llegamos-

Dos minutos más tarde salimos de la carretera para dar vuelta en un angosto camino entre el campo. A lo lejos pude distinguir que el camino terminaba en lo que parecía ser una enorme bodega de aluminio, y una vez que estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca y Naruto detuvo el auto, miré con más cuidado hasta distinguirlo mejor.

Era un hangar.

-¿Naruto?-

Giré para mirarlo pero él ya había salido del coche, y unos segundos más tarde abrió mi puerta para ayudarme a bajar.

Sin saber qué rayos pretendía, aferré su mano y me deje guiar por él hasta que entramos al hangar y una vez dentro pude ver a cinco hombres uniformados de distintas formas, quienes en cuanto vieron a Naruto dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para mirarnos.

Detrás de ellos un imponente jet que parecía listo para salir era lo único que ocupaba el espacioso hangar. A los lados pude ver el logo de "Emporio Uzumaki" imponente en el jet, y entonces recordé que Ino me había dicho que la empresa tenía una colección importante de aviones, avionetas, jets, helicópteros, botes, yates y unas cuantas propiedades más como transporte.

Al parecer, aquél jet era uno de los tantos de uso privado de Naruto.

Contuve las ganas de preguntar algo.

Una vez que llegamos a donde estaba el grupo Naruto me aferró por la cintura y saludó al que parecía ser algo mayor mientras este le devolvía el saludo sonriente.

-Buenos días, Señor-

-Buenos días Ronu- me miró y luego a él de nuevo -Mi esposa, Hinata-

-Mucho gusto señora-

Tomé la mano que Ronu me ofrecía y sonreí ligeramente. Aún no entendía que rayos estaba pasando.

-Igualmente-

-Hinata, él es el mejor piloto de la compañía- me sonrió con satisfacción- Quien será nuestro piloto ésta mañana-

-¿Pi…piloto? ¿Esta mañana?- miré el jet y después a Naruto- Quieres decir…¿Qué viajaremos en…esto?-

Naruto sonrió aun más y Ronu se le unió con una ligera sonrisita que me hizo sentir algo tonta. Al parecer, todos sabían sobre mi supuesta sorpresa menos yo.

-Así es, preciosa-

-Pe…pero ¿A dónde?-

Sin darme tiempo a decir nada más, miró a Ronu y una vez que le dio un montón de instrucciones que casi no entendí, la puerta del jet frente a nosotros se abrió y Naruto subió el primer escalón para después ofrecerme su mano.

-¿Vienes?-

Sin más remedio que seguirle el juego en aquella reverenda locura que al parecer lo acompañaba esa mañana, solté un largo suspiro y tomé su mano para subir junto con él.

Sin tener idea a donde rayos planeaba llevarme.

~o~

El camino era bastante agradable. Aunque no era muy aficionada a volar, estar con Naruto lo había hecho de lo más sencillo y además mi mente estaba tan nublada por todo lo que estaba pasando que ni siquiera había prestado atención al despegue. Desde mi habitación llena de rosas, el brazalete de diamantes, ver a Neji y ahora ir con Naruto en un jet a un rumbo totalmente desconocido, la enorme lista de regalos que ya llevaba en el día inundaban mi mente.

Eso, y el darme cuenta que Naruto era asquerosamente rico. Aunque jamás había estado en primera clase en un avión, estaba segura que así debía sentirse.

El pequeño avión no solo era bastante nuevo y lujoso, sino que además de todas las comodidades que ya tenía, Naruto contaba con un montón de gente dispuesto a servirlo en todo. Para entonces había probado tanto champagne y fresas que me había relajado por completo, y a mí lado Naruto se divertía esquivando mis preguntas y llenándome la boca con fresas cada tanto.

No era que me quejara tampoco.

-Anda…- pasé el trago de champagne que me había dado- Dime a donde vamos Naruto, por favor-

-Todo a su tiempo, preciosa- colocó otra fresa en mi boca- Además pronto llegaremos, no te preocupes-

-Pero…- pasé la fresa- Es que…-

-Nada- me dio a probar otro sorbo de champagne- ¿Quieres simplemente relajarte y disfrutar tu cumpleaños? Además no te diré nada, deja de esforzarte-

Lo miré de reojo con gesto ofendido y él soltó una risa que me erizó la piel y me hizo morderme el labio. Sintiéndome atrevida, tomé su cabeza con mis manos y le di un ligero pero sugestivo beso en los labios, mojándolos con los restos del champagne que aún quedaban en los míos.

Algo sorprendido aceptó mi beso y con una confianza que no sabía de dónde había sacado, lamí ligeramente sus labios para después separarme de él. Naruto parpadeó claramente agradado y sonreí coqueta.

-Podría convencerte-

Sonrió de medio lado y se inclinó ligeramente hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de mi rostro.

-Y para eso, tendría que tomarte aquí mismo y ahora- su dulce aliento chocó contra el mío y abrí mis ojos sorprendida- Y eso sería…- miró a la azafata que se encontraba a escasos metros- Algo arriesgado ¿No crees?-

Solo atiné a sonrojarme y devolverle la sonrisa, y Naruto se alejó de nuevo para dejarme pensar con claridad otra vez.

-Además, no será necesario- miró por la ventana- Porque estamos por llegar-

-¿En serio?-

Me enderecé como pude para mirar por la ventanilla. Con toda intención Naruto se había sentado a un lado de la ventanilla para impedirme mirar y darme una idea de a dónde íbamos. Pero como si quisiera atormentarme más y sin ganas de ceder un poco, volvió a sentarme y me colocó el cinturón de seguridad.

El aterrizaje fue rápido, limpio e impecable, y una vez que nos dieron luz verde para quitarnos los cinturones y levantarnos, intenté hacerlo sin mucho éxito pues Naruto como siempre un paso delante de mí me quito el cinturón y me guió hasta la salida del jet.

Por supuesto que lo único que pude ver fue el interior de otro hangar, que bien podría ser el mismo de donde habíamos salido. La temperatura del lugar se sentía exactamente igual a la que habíamos dejado, y el tiempo dentro de ese jet había pasado tan rápido con Naruto que no podía calcular ni siquiera el lugar en el que podíamos estar por el tiempo que habíamos tardado en llegar.

¿Seis o siete horas, quizás?

Para entonces comenzaba a desesperarme.

Una vez que estuvimos en el suelo, Naruto comenzó a dar otras tantas órdenes que ni siquiera fui capaz de escuchar. Era claro que a mi esposito le encantaba mandar y hacer lo que quisiera, y estaba tan acostumbrado a hacerlo que le salía bastante natural.

Y yo estaba tan ansiosa que lo único que quería hacer era encontrar una salida para intentar averiguar donde rayos estábamos.

Pero el amarre en mi cintura era tan fuerte que me indicaba que más me valía quedarme en mi lugar. Antes de poder decirle algo una enorme limusina que identifiqué como suya entró al hangar y se detuvo frente a nosotros. Sin esperar a que el chofer se bajara, Naruto abrió la puerta frente a nosotros y me invitó a subir, algo que hice con algo de reticencia pero emocionada.

-Después de ti, preciosa-

Finalmente estuvimos los dos dentro y todo pareció estar en paz de nuevo. Naruto subió todos los vidrios polarizados de la limusina mientras esta arrancaba y abrí mi mandíbula casi ofendida.

-¿Por qué haces eso?-

-Porque aún no quiero que veas tu sorpresa- tomó la botella de champagne abierta que tenía a su lado y sirvió dos copas- Pronto llegaremos Hina, te lo prometo-

-Basta de promesas, Uzumaki- sonreí ante sus cejas alzadas- ¡Dime de una buena vez a donde vamos!-

De nuevo, Naruto solo atinó a soltar una sexy carcajada que me sacó un escalofrío y tuve que resignarme a tomar la copa que me ofrecía mientras el auto iba en movimiento. El no tener idea de que calles eran las que estábamos transitando me estaba poniendo los nervios de punta, y sin embargo, la emoción por descubrir donde estábamos también me resultaba fascinante.

Quince tortuosos minutos más tarde en los que pareció que recorrimos una eternidad, el auto se detuvo y solté un suspiro de alivio. Sin esperar a que Naruto me dijera algo, me arrastré por el asiento para tomar la manija y abrir la puerta, pero Naruto (siempre más rápido que yo), me tomó del brazo para girarme a él lentamente.

-Hey, hey, no tan rápido- llevó su mano a uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón- Primero, necesito que…-

Extrajo una mascada que me había quitado una noche y que no había vuelto a ver desde entonces. Sin poder evitarlo, me sonrojé al recordar para que había usado esa pañoleta cuando me la había quitado y lo miré confusa.

-Necesito que me dejes cubrir tus ojos-

-¿Qué?-

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, se arrastró en el asiento hasta quedar detrás de mí y llevó sus brazos al frente con la pañoleta en las manos.

-Serán unos minutos, estamos cerca-

Sin darme tiempo a más, cubrió mis ojos con la pañoleta que anudó detrás de mi cabeza y depositó un delicioso beso en mi hombro antes de alejarse de mí. Completamente desorientada y con Naruto con todo el control sobre mí, bajé de la limusina ayudada por él y comencé a caminar lentamente a su lado.

-Despacio- lo oía susurrar cada tanto- Aquí hay un escalón- depositaba un tierno beso en mi nuca- Perfecto, no me sueltes-

A punto de reír en ocasiones y confusa en otras, me aferré a su mano mientras caminábamos hasta que finalmente entramos a un ascensor y escuché el sonido de las puertas cerrándose. Unos cuantos segundos más tarde salimos para caminar de nuevo por un lugar que olía delicioso, donde podía sentir una alfombra bajo mis tacones y en donde la temperatura era simplemente perfecta.

-Bien, ahora espera-

Hice caso a su petición y escuchando como se alejaba esperé algo nerviosa en mi lugar. Escuché el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y sentí el suave viento del exterior golpearme ligeramente en el rostro.

-¿Naruto?-

-Aquí estoy- me tomó de la mano de nuevo- Vamos-

Comenzamos a caminar de nuevo. Aunque no podía ver nada, sentí el viento golpearme en la cara y entonces supe que estábamos al aire libre. El viento era delicioso y más cálido que el de casa, estaba segura que ya era tarde porque el sol no ardía en lo absoluto y completamente ansiosa por saber en dónde estaba me removí en sus brazos.

-Bien, hemos llegado a tu sorpresa, preciosa-

Diciendo aquello se detuvo detrás de mí y lo sentí llevar sus manos a mi mascada para retirarla.

Parpadeé varias veces mientras me acostumbraba a las luces. Y entonces pude ver lo que tenía frente a mí y contuve el aliento.

La ciudad cubierta por el cielo estrellado, con calles adoquinadas en su mayoría, enormes mansiones y hermosos rascacielos que jamás había visto, no me resultaba nada familiar. De alguna manera tenía la sensación de que la conocía, pero no sabía porque o de donde.

Miré a mi alrededor. Estábamos en un mirador a casi treinta pisos del suelo, un mirador que era de un hotel. De eso estaba segura.

Pero lo más extraño de todo es que era de noche. Pasaban de las diez de la noche, eso era seguro. ¿Cómo es que podía ser de noche si habíamos tardado poco más de siete horas en llegar?

Era impresionante. Desde la elegancia del mirador, la altura del hotel y la vista de la ciudad, simplemente quitaba el aliento.

Entonces miré al centro de la ciudad y pude distinguir la que era probablemente la torre más famosa de todo el mundo, alzándose imponente entre todos los rascacielos. Escuché la suave voz de Naruto a mí lado.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Hinata -

Era París.

 **~Naruto POV~**

Durante unos segundos, Hinata se limitó a mirar boquiabierta la ciudad debajo de nosotros mientras aferraba mi mano con fuerza. Y yo, más que satisfecho con su reacción, me limité a mirarla a ella mientras la dejaba apreciar todo.

Desde las avenidas, las calles, los rascacielos, y la Torre Eiffel a unos kilómetros de distancia, admiró todo lentamente. Después de todo estábamos en el mirador del último piso del Concorde La Fayette, el hotel más grande y alto de todo París y el único en el que me hospedaba cuando visitaba esa ciudad.

Y el primer lugar en el que había pensado cuando me había enterado que Hinata cumpliría años. Al pensar en el lugar al que podía llevarla para festejarlo París había sido lo primero en cruzar mi mente, al recordar una de las tantas charlas que habíamos tenido en donde me había hablado de su sueño de vivir en ese lugar o por lo menos conocerlo.

Por supuesto, le había pedido a Ino que reservara una suite en mi hotel favorito de París para todo el fin de semana.

Y al ver su expresión, supe que había hecho la elección correcta.

-Naruto…- suspiró Hinata aún sorprendida y me miró- Esto es…-

-Tu última sorpresa del día- sonreí de medio lado- Lo prometo-

-Esto es…- miró de nuevo al frente- Increíble-

-Y aún no has visto nada- la tomé de la mano de nuevo- Te encantará la ciudad. Ven, acompáñame-

Aún estaba algo impresionada, pero con un simple jaloncito logré que diera media vuelta para seguirme. Una vez que abrí la puerta del mirador, entramos al pasillo del último piso del hotel en donde se encontraban todas las suites para caminar hacia el elevador.

-Esa- señalé la puerta más grande del ancho pasillo- Será nuestra habitación los siguientes dos días-

Con Hinata a mí lado mirando todo boquiabierta, me preguntó cómo era que había conseguido la suite más grande del hotel en tan poco tiempo y como rayos habíamos podido pasar a un área que era obvio estaba restringida para los huéspedes, y sonreí de medio lado.

-Ser hijo de los amigos íntimos del dueño del hotel más alto de París tiene sus ventajas, Hinata -

Hinata entornó sus ojos y sonrió irónica.

-Ya veo-

Como única respuesta solo atiné a mirarla algo arrogante y una vez que estuvimos en la planta baja, salimos por la recepción hacia la calle donde la limusina en la que habíamos llegado nos seguía esperando. A mí lado, una emocionada Hinata miraba todo a su alrededor con verdadero interés, demasiado ansiosa y con ganas de mirar todo como para prestarme demasiada atención.

En ese momento, no me importaba en lo más mínimo.

Casi a regañadientes, se subió a la limusina en donde todos los vidrios polarizados se habían ido para dejarla admirar todo desde dentro. Como una niña pequeña pidió al chofer que bajara su vidrio, sacó su cabeza un poco y alzó la mirada para observar los rascacielos del antiguo barrio de negocios de La Défense mientras le mostraba algunos de los mejores lugares a los que había ido desde que era niño.

Debido a que mis abuelos vivían en París desde niño los visitaba cada verano; y gracias a ellos conocía la ciudad al derecho y al revés. Así que no fue nada difícil que de pronto Hinata se encontrara interesada en saber más de mi niñez mientras le contaba mis anécdotas de la infancia que había vivido junto a mis hermanos en todos esos lugares.

Veinte minutos más tarde y con una ansiosa Hinata a mí lado, abrí la puerta de la limusina y tomé su mano para ayudarla a bajar.

-Bien, Hinata - la aferré ligeramente por la cintura y miré hacia arriba- Primer destino de la noche-

En cuanto dije eso, la noche que aún nos quedaba se fue demasiado rápido.

Sin mucha prisa pero con ganas de mostrarle todo, paseamos por los campos Elíseos hasta llegar al Arco del Triunfo, donde nos sentamos en un café delicioso al que solía ir de niño con mi familia. Interesada por saber más sobre mi infancia, le conté algunas cosas de las visitas a mis abuelos y los paseos con mis hermanos.

Con el cielo estrellado en el centro de París, pasamos por el famoso Museo de Louvre que ya estaba cerrado, donde pude descubrir que mi esposa no solo era refinada sino también extremadamente culta, y el darme cuenta de eso me hizo sentir algo impotente al darme cuenta que no había tenido la misma oportunidad que yo para visitar estos lugares.

Con la noche cubriendo el Jardín de las Tullerías caminamos un poco hasta llegar a orillas del famoso río Sena.

A las doce de la noche llegamos al último destino del día y a mí lado, Hinata admiró la enorme torre que teníamos frente a nosotros sin decir una palabra.

-Naruto, esto es…-

Sonreí ligeramente y la miré de reojo.

-Donde cenaremos-

Hinata me miro como si me hubiera vuelto loco.

-¿Qué has dicho?-

Sonreí aún más y sin decirle nada aferré su mano para caminar hacia la Torre en donde dentro le esperaba a Hinata la última sorpresa del día.

Para esa noche había planeado que cenáramos con una de las mejores vistas en todo París detrás de nosotros, y solo había bastado una llamada de Ino a uno de mis mejores amigos en Francia para tener la reservación en el restaurante Le 58 Tour Eiffel, completamente para nosotros.

Con una boquiabierta Hinata a mí lado subimos por el elevador de la Torre con la ciudad iluminada de París detrás de nosotros y una vez que estuvimos en el lugar indicado, abrí las puertas color caoba y estuvimos dentro del restaurante que en efecto estaba completamente solo salvo por dos meseros y tres cocineros.

Hinata abrió sus ojos de par en par.

Tal como había pedido, la mejor mesa a un lado del ventanal más grande y la mejor vista de todo el restaurante se encontraba completamente lista para ocuparla mientras a un lado una botella de champagne esperaba en hielo para ser abierta.

Como fondo, una suave música sonaba haciendo el lugar aun más placentero. El lugar se encontraba iluminado solo a media luz y eso aunado a las luces brillantes de afuera lo convertían el escenario perfecto para la velada que quería.

A un lado de nosotros, Jean; el mesero que siempre me atendía cuando iba al restaurante nos dio la bienvenida y nos señaló la mesa que nos aguardaba con una mano mientras tomaba nuestros abrigos.

-Bienvenidos y felicidades señora- Hinata le devolvió una sonrisa- Su mesa los aguarda-

Con una sorprendida Hinata de mi brazo caminé hasta la mesa y sonreí complacido.

Después de una deliciosa cena en donde Hinata y yo comimos, bebimos champagne y charlamos hasta saber todo lo que podíamos saber de nosotros, y con la suave música inundando la terraza en la que nos encontrábamos; Hinata dejó su copa en la mesa y apoyando su barbilla en sus manos entrelazadas me miró con una sonrisa.

Al fondo "Linger" de The Cranberries comenzó a sonar.

-¿Bailamos?-

Algo sorprendida por mi petición, alzó las cejas y sonrió de medio lado. Me levanté para ofrecerle mi mano y arrastrándola ligeramente por el balcón, la tomé de la cintura y la pegué a mí para comenzar a balancearnos al ritmo de la canción.

En absoluto silencio, nos limitamos a mirarnos mientras la canción sonaba y nos movíamos lentamente. Sin soltarla de mi amarre, aferré su cadera mientras mi mano derecha enlazaba los dedos con los suyos.

En algún momento Hinata llevó su mano a mi nuca y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, y ladeando su cabeza como si no entendiera algo, me miró como si quisiera traspasarme.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-

La pregunta fue hecha en un susurro que delataba verdadera curiosidad. Sincera y profunda, como si no entendiera porque estábamos ahí.

Como si no me entendiera a mí.

-Porque es tu cumpleaños-

-No, no…- meneó la cabeza y me volvió a mirar -¿Por qué haces esto, Naruto?-

Ahí estaba de nuevo el mismo tono confundido e inquisitivo. Y entonces la pregunta resonó dentro de mí, una pregunta a la que ni yo mismo tenía respuesta.

¿Por qué lo hacía?

¿Por qué teníamos que guardar las apariencias de ser un matrimonio feliz y ella mi radiante esposa?

Eso me había contestado tres días antes. Eso me había contestado esta mañana. Eso era lo que me había hecho creer por lo menos.

Lo peor de todo es que sabía que no lo hacía solo por eso. Y la sonrisa que había tenido todo el día en su rostro era una de las razones por las que lo sabía. Verla despreocupada y feliz era una recompensa que inconscientemente buscaba al hacer todo eso.

-Porque lo mereces, Hinata - la pegué más a mí instintivamente- Por eso-

Pareció conformarse con esa respuesta, y sonriendo de nuevo se pegó a mí por completo y apoyó su mejilla en mi hombro mientras llevaba sus dos manos a acariciar mi nuca.

La canción terminó para comenzar con otra igual de tranquila y seguimos bailando sin decir una palabra más.

Mientras en mi cabeza, la maldita vocecita de mi conciencia seguía repitiendo la pregunta que había repetido todo el día.

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?

~o~

Ya entrada la madrugada entramos a la enorme habitación de la suite del Concorde que había reservado para el fin de semana.

Con las luces de la suite a media luz, dejé que Hinata mirará la habitación que siempre pedía cuando visitaba París y que compartiríamos esa noche. Desde el enorme baño con tina de hidromasaje hasta el ventanal que tenía como vista la ciudad de París iluminada con la Torre Eiffel al centro, Hinata admiró la suite hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la cama con dosel y sábanas color vino que se encontraba al centro de la habitación.

Después giró su cabeza para mirarme y estuve seguro de ver un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

-Bonita cama-

Comenzó a caminar hacia mí lentamente. Alcé las cejas en un gesto de sorpresa pero decidí seguirle la corriente. Aparentemente el alcohol le daba bastante valentía a mi mujercita.

-¿Te gusta?-

En un arrebato de coquetería (algo que se estaba haciendo cada vez más común en ella y me encantaba) me acorraló contra la puerta detrás de mí y se pegó a mí ligeramente. Sentí sus curvas contra mi cuerpo y recordé las ganas que me habían quedado de hacerle el amor en el avión esta mañana.

-Me encanta, la verdad-

Como si quisiera torturarme aún más, acerco su rostro hasta dejarlo a escasos centímetros del mío, y su delicioso aroma me inundó los sentidos.

-Gracias por el día de hoy, Naruto- sonrió mientras jugaba con los botones de mi camisa- Fue increíble-

-Fue un placer-

-Placer- repitió la palabra como si la saboreara- Hablando de eso…-

Con una sonrisa, se alejó lentamente de mí hasta quedar frente a la cama y llevó sus manos a su espalda sin dejar de mirarme fijamente. Escuché el característico sonido de un zipper abriéndose y el vestido de seda resbaló lentamente por su cuerpo hasta caer en sus pies.

Contuve el aliento al darme cuenta lo que llevaba debajo de ese vestido.

Con un corsé de satín violeta con encaje negro que enmarcaba sus deliciosos pechos y su cintura a la perfección y unas pequeñísimas bragas a juego para rematar el conjunto, Hinata me miró satisfecha desde su lugar mientras me dejaba apreciarla de arriba abajo.

Maldición, quería arrancarle eso y hundirme en ella hasta el fondo de una buena vez.

Verla gritar de placer y desnuda debajo de mí sería la mejor recompensa que tendría de ella esa noche. Definitivamente.

Caminó de nuevo hasta donde estaba con aquellas sandalias de tacón que hacían sus piernas interminables y pegó su cuerpo al mío de nuevo.

-Creo que tengo que agradecerte por mis regalos-

Diciendo aquello, pegó sus labios a los míos en un beso que nos saco un gemido y olvidamos todo lo demás.

**Hinata POV~**

-¡Oh Naruto! ¡Naruto!- chillé por enésima vez esa hora- ¡Por Dios! ¡Naruto!-

Con una última embestida, el quinto orgasmo de esa noche me alcanzó con fuerza y soltando un grito de placer, me arqueé en sus brazos y me dejé caer sin fuerza en la cama con la respiración agitada y la vista borrosa.

Al parecer, demasiado alcohol y placer afectaban mis sentidos tremendamente y para entonces no tenía mucha noción ya de quién era.

Completamente desnuda y sudorosa y con los restos de mi último orgasmo aún bailando en algunas partes de mi cuerpo, sonreí complacida y me estiré ligeramente entre las sábanas desparramadas.

Tirado encima de mí con su cabeza entre mis pechos, Naruto acariciaba mis caderas lentamente mientras nos tranquilizábamos. Una vez más.

-Eso fue…-

Jadeé, incapaz de normalizar mi respiración. Encima de mí, Naruto soltó una ligera risa bastante sexy y se enderezó para mirarme.

-Lo sé- sonrió algo arrogante- Te escuché, preciosa-

Como única respuesta solo atiné a sonrojarme como idiota y Naruto soltó otra de sus sexys carcajadas que me puso peor. Una vez tranquilos, se levantó de la cama para quitarse el condón y una vez que lo tiró al bote de la basura se volvió a recostar encima de mí y me miró con una mueca.

-Odio esas malditas cosas- se quejó entre dientes- Si no fuera porque es completamente necesario usarlos, no lo haría jamás-

Sin poder evitarlo, solté una risita tímida y acaricié su cabello mientras nos relajábamos. A decir verdad aunque nunca lo había hecho de alguna otra forma (en realidad nunca lo había hecho con nadie más), tampoco yo era aficionada a ellos. Además, la idea de sentir a Naruto por completo mientras hacíamos el amor estaba segura que lo haría más alucinante de lo que ya era.

Entonces recordé que mi ginecóloga alguna vez me había recomendado tomar un tratamiento anticonceptivo como control natal, algo que por obvias razones jamás había necesitado antes.

-Creo que podemos hacer algo para solucionarlo-

-¿Te refieres a…?- se quedó con la pregunta en el aire, la que contesté con una simple sonrisa- ¿Harías eso?-

-¿Por qué no? Hace tiempo que no voy a consultarme- sonreí- Y creo que ahora es importante hacerlo- lo besé ligeramente- Y de paso deshacernos de esas malditas cosas-

Como única respuesta, un sonriente Naruto me besó ligeramente y se tendió sobre mí. Media hora más tarde y sin mucho sueño aún, seguíamos conversando sobre cualquier cosa que nos viniera a la mente y para entonces estaba segura que mañana me sería imposible levantarme temprano para seguir con el itinerario que Naruto había planeado para el fin de semana.

Tampoco me importaba mucho.

Ese día había sido tan agitado como increíble, y aunque en París ya era de madrugada y el cambio de horario había sido bastante fuerte, increíblemente dormirme no parecía ser una opción en esos momentos.

Mañana pagaría las consecuencias.

-Tal vez mañana podamos ir al lugar que me contaste hoy ¿Cómo se llamaba?-

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Naruto?-

Bajé la mirada para descubrirlo completamente dormido, y reprimiendo una risa, estiré mi brazo para apagar la lámpara de la mesita a mi lado y me acomodé para dormir con Naruto aún en mis brazos.

Hoy había aprendido tantas cosas sobre él.

Había aprendido que había sido un niño travieso y feliz; y que aunque normalmente era serio y hasta seco, cuando se lo proponía podía ser el hombre más tierno que había conocido.

Aprendí que su aparente frialdad y arrogancia eran solo una máscara para el mundo superficial donde se desenvolvía, lleno de dinero, negocios e intereses; y para todas aquellas personas frívolas con las que trataba día con día.

Para su familia y para los seres que quería era un hombre completamente diferente. Un hombre que amaba a sus padres, sus hermanos, sus sobrinos; y que tal como me había dicho Ino, era más generoso con aquellos que no tenían la misma suerte que él.

Que en el fondo, era el mismo niño noble que visitaba a sus abuelos y hacía bromas con sus hermanos. Que era un hombre herido por haber amado demasiado a una mujer, y que su evidente rechazo al amor y al compromiso era consecuencia de esa herida.

Y que probablemente eso no iba a cambiar.

Pero sobre todo, había descubierto que cada vez me gustaba más lo que conocía de él. Que no era solo su cuerpo, su presencia, o simple sexo lo que me atraía tanto a él; y que en algún momento, aquella necesidad física de tenerlo conmigo había pasado a ser algo más.

Algo que aún no alcanzaba a entender. O que tal vez solo tenía miedo de decir en voz alta o siquiera pensar.

Entonces, en medio del sueño, el alcohol y el placer, llegó a mí como una revelación.

Maldición.

Estaba enamorada de Naruto Uzumaki.

Estaba en serio peligro.

Y decidiendo no pensar más en ello, cerré mis ojos para dormir.

 **Continuará…**

 **Siiii Narutin consintiendo a su esposa** **es tan romántico y detallista OwO awww que lindo sin nadie que los molestara, solo ellos dos lejos de todo y de todos en la ciudad del amor. Hasta muy pronto chicos.**


	13. Celos

**Holaa a todos :3 ¿Como estan chicos? Espero que muy bien, solo les diré que lamento no haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero este mes no ha sido amable conmigo, me he enfermado y pues si he estado delicada a tal punto que fui a dar al hospital, pero gracias a dios no paso nada grave y aquí sigo xD.**

 **Sin decir más los dejo leer :) no sin antes decirles que ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE, la autora de la historia original es** _ **Fer Higurashi**_ **y yo solo la adapto al NH ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER…**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son obra de Masashi Kishimoto**

Capítulo 13°: Celos

 **~Hinata POV~**

Días después

-¿Cenaron en la torre Eiffel?- la voz chillona de mi mejor amiga resonó en mi oficina- ¿Es en serio?-

Por enésima vez, entorné los ojos y me incliné para hablar más bajo.

-Dilo más fuerte Ino, creo que no te oyeron en Mercadotecnia-

-¡Ay no me importa! Naruto es tu esposo y era tu cumpleaños- se encogió de hombros- Además no dudo que ya todos por aquí sepan a dónde te llevo el jefe a pasar tu cumpleaños-

Me hundí más en mi silla mientras fulminaba a Ino con la mirada. A pesar de que todos ahí sabían que era la esposa de Naruto, intentaba no hacerlo notar mucho pues lo último que necesitaba era más gente hurgando en nuestras vidas. Con su familia, mí hermano, Shion, Nagato, la prensa y hasta la entrometida de Temari teníamos suficiente.

Aunque tenía que admitir que después de mi cumpleaños y desde nuestro regreso de París, no me importaba mucho que la gente lo supiera pues la convivencia entre Naruto y yo cada vez era más y más natural. Más sencilla.

Más perfecta.

Estar con él era simplemente increíble, y haber conocido esa faceta de él en donde podía ser tan tierno y gentil como apasionado y arrogante había sido simplemente mi perdición.

Sin embargo si recordaba ese simple pensamiento que había tenido nuestra primera noche en París todo se complicaba en mi cabeza, y por mucho.

Desde que me había dado cuenta que sin remedio alguno me había enamorado de Naruto y que sin poder evitarlo se había convertido en el hombre que amaba a pesar de nuestras circunstancias, el miedo me atacaba de manera inmediata y me impedía dormir por las noches.

Esas noches en las que desnudos y totalmente saciados después de una buena sesión de sexo, sentía que se quedaba con otro pequeño pedazo de mí. De mi mente, de mi corazón y de mi alma.

Porque mientras él tenía sexo conmigo, mientras tal vez él solo me hacía suya para saciar su necesidad, yo le hacía el amor.

Me sentía vulnerable. Totalmente expuesta a él. Me sentía total y perdidamente enamorada.

Pero sobre todo sentía miedo al darme cuenta que mientras yo lo amaba silenciosamente y cada día un poco más, el día para que nuestro trato terminara estaba cada vez más cerca. El día en el que él tendría su herencia, mi Hermano saldría de la cárcel, nuestro falso matrimonio podría terminar y cada quién podría seguir su camino como si nada hubiera pasado.

Y yo no tenía la más mínima idea si Naruto sentía siquiera algo al respecto, porque después de todo para él todo eso podría ser sexo y nada más, algo que me dolía de solo pensarlo.

Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera era capaz de decirle a Ino lo que sentía, y decidida a no decirle nada para no complicar más la situación, me había resignado a sentir todo aquello completamente sola.

-¿Hinata?- su voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones- ¡Hinata!-

-Lo siento, Ino. Me perdí un poco-

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó sarcástica- ¡Estabas en otro planeta! ¿Qué te traes, Hyuga? Desde que volvieron de ese viaje a París has estado muy extraña-

-No es nada, Ino linda- mentí mientras acomodaba unos papeles- Es solo que con los nuevos cambios de puesto y contrataciones he estado muy ocupada-

Al parecer eso la dejó satisfecha. Después de todo era en parte cierto. Mañana entraría un nuevo empleado a mi área, y aunque yo no lo había entrevistado desde mañana tendría que apoyarlo a instalarse. Con tanta carga de trabajo en los últimos meses el área de finanzas necesitaba un buen contador que apoyara a Tenten, mi mano derecha y que ahora se encontraba disfrutando de sus vacaciones.

-¡Es cierto! ¿Cuando dices que entra el nuevo?-

-El lunes. Sai está terminando los papeles de contratación para Recursos Humanos-

-¿Entonces no sabes quién es?-

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Lo único que conocía del hombre era su nombre, y no había podido evitar soltar una risa en cuanto me lo habían mencionado. Estaba segura que a Ino le pasaría lo mismo en cuanto se lo dijera.

-Lo único que sé- tomé aire- Es que se llama Toneri-

Tal como lo había pensado Ino abrió sus ojos de par en par y soltó una sonora carcajada que me sacó una sonrisa más amplia.

-¿Toneri?- meneó la cabeza- ¿Cómo, tu ex novio Toneri?-

Asentí. Toneri Otsutsuki había sido mi novio por dos años, y habíamos terminado dos años atrás cuando nos habíamos graduado de la universidad. Él había conseguido un puesto importante en una empresa de Italia y aunque me había propuesto que nos casáramos y me fuera con él, no lo quería lo suficiente como para dejar mi vida y había decidido terminar con la relación.

Lo querías, pero no lo suficiente. Me había dicho Ino alguna vez cuando meses después me preguntaba si había tomado la decisión correcta, y ahora, aún cuando mi vida era un completo caos y algo incierta a lado de Naruto, no podía decir que me arrepintiera en lo más mínimo.

-Lo sé, también me reí cuando lo supe-

-Me imagino- rió de nuevo- Eso sí que sería retorcido amiga-

Como única respuesta me reí con ella y tomé un sorbo de mi taza de café.

~o~

El lunes comenzó muy agitado. Con la entrada del nuevo empleado- a quién aún no "conocía"- Sai había estado con él toda la mañana y tanto Recursos Humanos como el departamento de Finanzas habían estado en su capacitación inicial.

Y no sabía si era por el hecho de que no me ocupaban o el hecho de ser la esposa del director de la compañía, pero últimamente a mí no me molestaban mucho con tareas tediosas.

Tampoco me quejaba, pero me parecía algo estúpido que ahora todos a mí alrededor me trataran como a Naruto cuando caminaba por los pasillos, y para entonces comenzaba a hartarme.

Me preguntaba si Naruto sentiría lo mismo alguna vez.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido mi esposito?-

Me pregunté por enésima vez en esos quince minutos y miré de nuevo el reloj del pasillo del departamento. Era la una y quince y Naruto aún no llegaba por mí para ir a comer como ya se nos había hecho costumbre hacer todos los días, y para entonces estaba tan hambrienta que estaba considerando la idea de adelantarme.

Antes de dedicarle una palabra no muy agradable, sentí unos toquecitos en mi hombro y me giré para quedar frente a Sai. Y detrás de él estaba la persona que jamás esperé ver en un futuro cercano.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y el hombre frente a mí hizo exactamente lo mismo.

-Hinata, quiero presentarte a Toneri Otsutsuki, el nuevo administrador financiero del que te conté y que estará en el puesto de Tenten mientras ella… -

La voz fuerte de Toneri lo interrumpió y haciéndolo a un lado, dio un paso al frente para mirarme.

-¿Hinata?-

-¿Toneri?-

-¡No es posible!-

Soltando una sonora carcajada que me contagió, me dio un fuerte abrazo que me sacó el aire y sin poder resistirlo lo abracé de vuelta. Tenía tanto tiempo sin verlo que el abrazo resultó reconfortante y la espontaneidad de Toneri me sacó una enorme sonrisa.

Una vez que nos separamos me tomó por los brazos y me miró de arriba abajo como si fuera un espejismo.

-No puedo creerlo, ¡Hinata Hyuga!- sonrió encantador- Estás guapísima-

-Gracias Toneri, ¡pero esto es una enorme sorpresa!- sonreí aún más- ¡Tú aquí! ¿No estabas en Italia?-

-Así es, pero descubrí que allá todos son demasiado patriotas para mi gusto- reí aún más- Así que decidí regresarme a donde pertenezco-

Después de unas risas más Sai se aclaró la garganta para hacerse notar y una vez que recordé que estaba entre nosotros lo miré para descubrirlo mirando de reojo al fondo del pasillo. Confusa, miré en la misma dirección que él para darme cuenta que al final del pasillo estaba Naruto.

Mirándonos a Toneri y a mí con cara de pocos amigos y completamente rígido desde su lugar.

Maldición. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?

Antes de poder responderme esa pregunta, la fuerte presencia de Naruto se hizo notar en el lugar y sin dejar de mirarme caminó lentamente hasta que estuvo junto a nosotros. De manera casi inconsciente me zafé lentamente del amarre de Toneri para no parecer grosera y frunció el ceño ante mi cambio de humor tan repentino.

Y es que inconscientemente sabía que hacía eso por miedo a que Naruto se enfadara. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no le había gustado nada la familiaridad entre Toneri y yo.

Fue una cuestión de segundos para que Toneri notara la presencia de Naruto .

-Buenas tardes-

-Naruto, hola- lo saludé sonriente- Mira, él es…-

-Toneri Otsutsuki, supongo- me interrumpió serio- Mucho gusto-

Le ofreció la mano a Toneri, quien saliendo de su confusión tomó su mano con seguridad y la aferró con fuerza. Entonces fue imposible ignorar las dos fuertes presencias que tenía frente a mí.

-Mucho gusto, eh…-

-Naruto Uzumaki, su esposo-

Tanto Toneri como yo abrimos nuestros ojos sorprendidos. Estaba segura que Toneri sabía quién era el hombre que tenía frente a él, y estaba claramente sorprendido por saber que se trataba no solo del CEO de la empresa sino de mi esposo.

Yo por mi parte estaba más sorprendida por la manera en la que se había presentado. Como mi esposo. No como el director de la empresa, ni como el jefe de su jefe, ni como el multimillonario de Japón, sino como mi esposo.

Y como si eso no fuera suficiente se colocó a mí lado y me aferró de la cintura con fuerza, algo que jamás hacía frente a los demás empleados en la empresa.

Excelente. El territorial y posesivo Naruto había hecho su aparición. Reprimí las ganas de entornar los ojos.

-Espero que te esté gustando la empresa, Toneri- me miró- Te diría que espero que todos te estén tratando bien, pero veo que eso no ha sido un problema-

Roja de vergüenza, reprimí las ganas de darle un codazo a Naruto pues para entonces todos alrededor nos miraban pendientes de la extraña escena. Sin embargo y a pesar del ataque de Naruto, Toneri no flaqueó en ningún momento.

-Así es, Naruto- respondió confiado- Estaba saludando a Hi…tu esposa- corrigió enseguida- Llevaba años sin verla. Muchas felicidades por cierto, tienes a una excelente mujer como esposa-

Como única respuesta, Naruto alzó las cejas claramente sorprendido y en ese momento deseé que me tragara la tierra por completo. Aunque Toneri no lo había dicho explícitamente era obvio que la relación entre nosotros había sido diferente en algún momento, y entonces recé internamente porque ninguno de los dos dijera algo más relacionado a mí.

Pero sobre todo, recé por fuerzas para soportar lo que vendría. Estaba segura que tener a Toneri trabajando conmigo y con Naruto sabiéndolo, me daría unos cuantos dolores de cabeza.

~o~

Esa misma noche, tumbados en la cama completamente desnudos y ajetreados después de una alucinante jornada de sexo, Naruto tomó los condones que se encontraban en su mesita de noche y los guardó en el cajón para acomodarse a mí lado.

Mientras tanto yo seguía intentando normalizar mi respiración.

Esa noche Naruto había llegado algo tenso a casa, y sin darme tiempo siquiera a cenar, me había llevado a la recámara para hacerme el amor dos o tres veces seguidas. Había perdido la cuenta. Parecía ansioso, molesto y desesperado, y para entonces me había dejado tan exhausta que apenas comenzaba a comprender que había pasado.

-Espero ese sea uno de los últimos que use- dijo fastidiado, cruzando sus brazos detrás de su nuca -¿Cuándo podremos dejar de hacerlo?-

Sonreí de medio lado y me acurruqué contra él. Unos días atrás y por mutuo acuerdo había visitado a mi ginecóloga para someterme a un tratamiento anticonceptivo, y una vez recetado había sido muy clara conmigo: tenía que cuidar mucho los días y contar muy bien para no estropearlo.

-No seas ansioso- recargué mi barbilla en su pecho -En dos días podremos deshacernos de todos los que tienes y no volver a verlos en…- lo pensé ¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaba?- Un tiempo-

-Así que…miércoles- miró de nuevo el techo -Puedo esperar-

Entorné los ojos.

Unos minutos más tarde y con el silencio inundando la habitación, comenzaba a quedarme dormida cuando la suave voz de Naruto me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿Hinata?-

-¿Hmm?-

-¿Cómo conoces a Toneri Otsutsuki?-

Oh no. Todo menos eso, Naruto.

Sabía que no lo había alucinado. A Naruto no le había agradado para nada mi efusivo encuentro con Toneri esa mañana y era obvio que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados hasta saber bien cual era o había sido mi relación con él.

Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que mi respuesta no le agradaría nada pero tampoco podía mentirle, pues estaba segura que solo bastaba con una llamada para que mi inquisitivo y sobre todo controlador esposo supiera todo sobre el pasado de Toneri.

Resignada a aceptar lo que fuera, tomé aire y llevé mi dedo índice a acariciar su pecho.

-Fue mi novio hace algunos años- tragué saliva -No lo había visto desde que terminamos-

No hubo respuesta. Lo escuché respirar más profundamente y tensarse ligeramente debajo de mí, e incapaz de subir la mirada esperé a que dijera algo.

-Ya veo-

Esa fue la única respuesta que obtuve, algo seca e inexpresiva. Decidiendo que lo mejor sería no decir nada, me limité a quedarme callada mientras seguía acariciando su pecho con mi dedo y dejaba que su suave respiración me arrullara.

Me quedé dormida de inmediato.

~O~

 **~Naruto POV~**

Miércoles

-Bien señor, su café-

Ino dejó la taza de mi café favorito en mi escritorio. Con una carpeta en color marrón en la mano, me miró serena y yo alcé la mirada de mi computadora para mirar el sobre y luego a ella.

Parecía dubitativa.

-¿Tienes lo que te pedí?-

-Sí señor- dio dos pasos al frente y me extendió el sobre- Aquí está el currículum de Toneri Otsutsuki y su historial académico, tal como me lo pidió-

-Gracias Ino-

Estuve seguro que mi asistente me miró reprobatoriamente, sin embargo, su mirada duró tan poco que no pude darme cuenta con certeza. De cualquier forma no me importaba, y mucho menos si se lo decía a Hinata.

-¿Algo más?-

-No, puedes retirarte-

-Con permiso-

Algo insegura, dio media vuelta y salió de mi oficina cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Soltando el aire contenido me relajé en mi silla y sin perder el tiempo abrí el folder lleno de papeles para leer todo sobre el ex noviecito de Hinata.

Nacido en Osaka, de una familia acomodada de padres abogados, con un hermano menor y una hermana mayor ya casada y con tres hijos, Toneri Otsutsuki parecía ser el hombre más común del planeta y perfecto para ser el esposo de alguien. Excelente alumno, sin ningún antecedente criminal ni problemas de salud, deportista perteneciente al equipo de fútbol americano de su secundaria, preparatoria y universidad y con un currículum impresionante, se había graduado de contaduría en la universidad de Osaka con honores hacia casi tres años.

Así que ahí había conocido a Hinata.

Lo más importante de todo es que seguía soltero.

Fruncí el ceño. Por todo lo que leía, Toneri era el hombre perfecto para que Hinata hiciera una familia, sin embargo era obvio que habían terminado y no se habían visto en años. Al seguir leyendo y observar el último lugar de residencia de Otsutsuki así como la oferta de trabajo que le habían hecho al terminar la carrera, hice una mueca de fastidio.

Al parecer lo único que los había separado era la distancia, y por cómo había notado a Toneri estaba seguro que no había sido él quien lo había decidido. Sin poder evitarlo arrugué un poco el papel en mi puño y solté una exhalación al darme cuenta que la única razón por la que ahora no estaban juntos no tenía mucho que ver con otra cosa que no fuera la simple distancia.

¿Por qué me molestaba tanto?

Después de todo, Hinata ya no tenía nada que ver con él y además era mi esposa.

Falsa esposa. Me advirtió la incesante voz de mi conciencia y frustrado, cerré el folder y lo guardé en el cajón a mi lado para recargarme en mi silla.

Y pensar de nuevo en Hinata y las últimas semanas que habíamos pasado juntos.

A pesar de mí mismo y en contra de todo lo que Sasuke me había aconsejado, había hecho todo lo contrario a lo que pretendía con Hinata cuando nos habíamos casado. Desde esa noche que me había esperado para hacerle el amor estaba perdido, y aquella promesa que me había hecho de mantenerme alejado de ella ahora era tan lejana que parecía que jamás la había hecho.

Lo peor de todo es que no solo se trataba de sexo. Aunque quería que así lo fuera era obvio que no lo era. Jamás había hecho por nadie lo que había hecho por ella, y sobre todo, jamás había disfrutado lo momentos más insignificantes con nadie como lo hacía con ella. Ni siquiera con Shion.

Y tal vez por eso trataba de no pensar mucho en eso. Y sin vergüenza alguna le hacía el amor cada noche mientras enterraba esos pensamientos y sentimientos en lo más profundo de mi mente, incapaz de lidiar con ellos por el momento.

Aunque sabía que en algún momento me arrepentiría por completo de eso, no estaba listo para afrontarlo.

Decidido a no pensar más en ello, abrí el correo instantáneo interno de la empresa y busqué el nombre en mi lista de contactos más frecuentes. Estaba conectada.

Naruto Uzumaki: "¿Estás ahí?"

Su contestación fue casi inmediata.

Hinata Hyuga: "Eso depende…¿Tienes algo interesante que decirme?"

Sonreí de medio lado. Me gustaba cuando se ponía traviesa y atrevida, algo que solía hacer muy seguido por correo.

Naruto Uzumaki: "En realidad, tengo cosas más interesantes que quiero hacerte, pero no creo que sea posible en estos momentos"

Pensé lo siguiente.

Naruto Uzumaki: "Además para eso te necesito desnuda y en mi regazo"

Casi pude imaginarla sonrojarse frente a su pantalla.

Hinata Hyuga: "¡Naruto! ¡Vigilan el correo!"

Naruto Uzumaki: "Que vigilen todo lo que quieran, yo soy el que pago por eso"

La imaginé riendo.

Hinata Hyuga: "Sabía que casarme contigo tendría recompensas :)"

Naruto Uzumaki: "Me alegra que pienses eso. Ya que tienes que lidiar con la parte desagradable también"

Hinata Hyuga: "No pasa nada, Naruto. Hace tiempo que no tenías un evento social" tardó algo en escribir "Entonces ¿Vestido largo y elegante verdad? ¿Alguno en especial que quieras que lleve?"

Suspiré ligeramente cansado. Esa noche sería el baile de caridad anual de los inversionistas y empresarios de Japon que se celebraba siempre en esas fechas y por supuesto no podía faltar. Como los últimos años, se había planeado un baile de máscaras que se llevaría a cabo en uno de los hoteles más importantes de la ciudad y Hinata y yo teníamos que asistir.

Volviendo a la pregunta de Hinata recordé el sexy y elegante antifaz plateado con encaje negro que había ordenado para ella días atrás y sonreí.

Naruto Uzumaki: "El plateado, te verás perfecta en el"

Tardó en escribir.

Hinata Hyuga: "Perfecto. El plateado entonces" sonreí "Hasta esta noche, Naruto"

Naruto Uzumaki: "Hasta esta noche, cariño"

Con una sonrisa y mejor humor, cerré la sesión y volví a mis asuntos por lo que restó de la tarde.

~o~

Cuando llegué a casa esa noche Chiyo me recibió en el vestíbulo como siempre y me saludó serena.

-Buenas noches, señor-

-Buenas noches Chiyo- le pasé mi saco y mi maletín- ¿Mi esposa?-

Sonriente me enteré que llevaba ya casi una hora arreglándose, y diciéndole a Chiyo que no cenaríamos esa noche subí las escaleras para dirigirme a mi habitación.

Ahora nuestra habitación. Desde que dormíamos juntos resultaba bastante complicado que Hinata se moviera de una recámara a otra para cambiarse, así que de la noche a la mañana había ordenado traer todas sus cosas a mi vestidor en donde habíamos comprobado que afortunadamente todo cabía a la perfección.

Una vez dentro descubrí con sorpresa que el traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata gris plata que usaría esa noche ya se encontraban acomodados en la cama junto con mis zapatos, en clara señal de que mi vestidor no estaría disponible para mí en un futuro cercano. Sonriente, miré las puertas cerradas del vestidor y sabiendo que no podría entrar ahí hasta que Hinata saliera, me limité a tocar la puerta para anunciarme y hacerle saber que había llegado.

-Tomaré un baño, te espero en la sala cuando estés lista-

-¡De acuerdo!-

Conteniendo una risa meneé mi cabeza de un lado a otro y abrí la regadera para darme una ducha rápida, cambiarme y bajar para esperar a Hinata. Conociéndola, estaba seguro que ella todavía no estaría lista para cuando yo terminara.

Media hora más tarde y con un vaso de whisky en la mano, miraba por el enorme ventanal la ciudad iluminada cuando el sonido de unos tacones me hicieron levantarme y girarme para mirar las escaleras.

La miré boquiabierto.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, Hinata terminó de bajar los escalones mientras yo la miraba como si fuera un espejismo. Enfundada en un vestido plateado sin tirantes que remarcaba sus pechos y su cintura a la perfección en un suave corsé, con una suave y suelta caída en las piernas y un largo tajo en pierna izquierda, Hinata estaba tal o mejor a como la había imaginado.

Confeccionado en seda y con piedras preciosas haciendo patrones en el área del pecho, parecía plata líquida corriendo por su cuerpo, y eso rematado con unas sandalias de tacón de aguja y tiras en los tobillos y su largo cabello acomodado en suaves ondas despreocupadas cayendo más hacia un lado, estaba increíble.

Parecía un espejismo.

Cuando reaccioné, la tuve frente a mí acomodando mi corbata mientras me sonreía satisfecha.

-¿Te gusta?-

La aferré por la cintura para pegarla a mí.

-Me encanta-

No necesitó ponerse de puntillas para plantarme un suave beso en la comisura de los labios, los tacones la ponían un poco más a mi altura.

-Me alegro-

Devolviéndole la sonrisa, la tomé de la mano y comencé a caminar a las puertas del elevador para ir a ese estúpido baile. El cual no sé cómo iba a sobrevivir con Hinata vistiendo eso y sin poder tocarla.

Diez minutos más tarde la limusina en la que íbamos se detuvo frente al Hotel, uno de los hoteles más caros y exclusivos de la ciudad, y me giré para mirar a Hinata.

-Bien, todo está listo para salir- tomé las cajas blancas que llevaba a mí lado en el asiento- Excepto por el toque final-

Dicho eso abrí una de las cajas donde se encontraba el antifaz de Hinata, quien completamente boquiabierta, lo admiró para después sonreír.

-Naruto, es…- lo saqué de la caja- Es precioso-

Sonreí. Del mismo color de su vestido y con encaje negro en el contorno de los ojos y en los extremos del antifaz; lo dejé admirarlo antes de colocarlo en su rostro y anudarlo detrás de su cabeza y escondido en su cabello.

Suave, delicado, elegante y sexy; igual a Hinata. Sabía que era perfecto para ella desde que lo había visto.

Y en cuanto lo tuvo en su rostro y solo pude ver sus preciosos ojos perlas a través de él, sonreí satisfecho y reprimí mis ganas de tocarla.

Estaba exquisita.

-Bien- abrí la caja para sacar mi antifaz negro con plata y me lo coloqué en el rostro- Vamos-

Dicho esto, tomé la mano de Hinata y el chofer nos abrió para salir del coche. En cuanto lo hicimos los flashes de las cámaras no se hicieron esperar y con una confianza increíble Hinata me siguió por la alfombra color vino hasta que estuvimos en la entrada del enorme salón.

No fue necesario decir mi nombre y una vez adentro estuvimos entre todas las familias más ricas y acaudaladas cubiertos en vestidos y trajes y antifaces de todos los colores.

Aquello sería divertido.

Tranquilo, escaneé el lugar y descubrí con tranquilidad que ni Shion ni Nagato se encontraban ahí, pero fue cuando me topé con la despampanante mujer de cabello rubio y rizado, enfundada en un vestido rosa pálido y un antifaz del mismo color que supe que no todo podía ser perfecto.

Era Temari.

Quien en cuanto me vio parado en la entrada del salón me dirigió una sonrisa coqueta.

Perfecto.

Pero aquello fue nada a comparación de la otra persona que vi conversando en el salón. Aunque llevaba un antifaz azul marino y solo lo había visto una vez, fue imposible no reconocerlo.

Era Toneri, junto a sus hermanos y unos cuantos amigos más.

Reprimí una maldición. Al parecer aquello no sería tan divertido después de todo.

Una hora más tarde, todo se volvió algo caótico.

Entre tantos invitados, gente conocida, amigos de la infancia y socios de negocios, Hinata y yo apenas tuvimos tiempo para tomar aire mientras conversábamos con todos los presentes. Para entonces la había presentado a tanta gente y había saludado a otros tantos que ya conocía que no recordaba con cuantos habíamos hablado, pero estaba seguro que Hinata se encontraba igual.

Por supuesto que al ser un baile nadie había perdido el tiempo para preguntarme si podían bailar con mi radiante esposa, y conteniendo mis ganas de maldecir a unos cuantos y partirle la cara a otros, había tenido que soportar ver bailar a Hinata con unos cuantos.

Hasta ahora, solo habíamos podido bailar una vez desde que estábamos ahí.

Para entonces comenzaba a fastidiarme en serio.

Y mucho más al saber que a unos cuantos metros el imbécil de su ex novio no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Completamente sorprendida de verlo ahí, Hinata había saludado a Otsutsuki con la misma efusividad que en la oficina días atrás, evitando por supuesto los abrazos eufóricos. Algo confundido al verlo ahí había esperado a que contara la historia de cómo su hermana estaba casada con un empresario de Europa que comenzaba a escalar en la sociedad y claro, entre los más ricos.

Por supuesto tuve que soportar que los hermanos de Toneri también abrazaran a Hinata y se emocionaran de verla, y después de unos minutos agónicos Toneri finalmente había desaparecido de nuestra vista para dejarnos a solas.

Algo que no había servido de nada cuando claramente ella estaba bailando con un tipo y yo tenía que charlar con todos.

Y aunque estaba preparado para eso, para lo que no estaba preparado era para Temari. En lo absoluto.

Desde que habíamos entrado no me había quitado la vista de encima en ningún momento, algo que estaba seguro Hinata también había notado y para entonces me resultaba fastidioso. Desde esa noche en donde en un arranque de estupidez la había buscado para saciar mi necesidad de estar con Hinata y ella de la manera más descarada se lo había hecho saber, había evitado todo contacto con ella.

Era obvio que no le importaba, y sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se me acercara y comenzara su incesante coqueteo que conocía tan bien.

-¿Naruto?- la suave voz de Temari me sacó de mis cavilaciones- Pareces distraído, cielo-

Sonreí y meneé la bebida de mi vaso.

-Lo siento Temari-

Miré a Hinata de reojo quien había dejado de bailar con Asuma y se dirigían a nosotros. Gracias al cielo.

Mirando en mi misma dirección, Temari me miró de nuevo y sonrió ligeramente.

-Te cuesta apartarla de ti ¿Cierto?- me sorprendí por la pregunta- Me alegra verte así querido, lo mereces-

Sin saber qué rayos responder, solo atiné a sonreír y terminé mi vaso de whisky de un trago.

Media hora más tarde la situación no mejoró demasiado.

La mayor parte del tiempo Hinata y yo estuvimos apartados mientras atendíamos las pláticas de los grupitos que se formaban, y las únicas ocasiones en las que podíamos estar solo era cuando bailábamos alguna pieza. Y aunque no me molestaba precisamente el hecho de que estuviéramos separados, lo que si me molestaba demasiado era que salón se encontraba nada más y nada menos que su ex novio. Y Temari seguía sin quitarme la vista de encima.

Para entonces sabía que en cualquier momento me abordaría y sin importarle quien estuviera a nuestro alrededor haría todo lo posible por llamar mi atención.

Pero fue cuando Hinata bailaba la segunda pieza con Asuma Sarutobi y me vi repentinamente solo en la barra de bebidas que supe que no tenía salida.

-Otro vaso de whisky, por favor-

-¿Me invitas?-

La suave y seductora voz de Temari detrás de mí me puso alerta y soltando un ligero suspiro cansado, di media vuelta en mi silla y la miré.

-No creo que lo necesites- miré su copa de vino blanco- Además no creo que sea buena combinación-

Sonrió de medio lado y cruzándose de brazos apoyó la copa casi vacía en su mejilla para caminar a la silla a mi lado.

-Vaya. ¿Ahora me piensas tratar mal?- se sentó y dejó su copa en la barra- No entiendo que hice para merecer eso-

Hizo una especie de puchero que si bien antes me parecía bastante sexy ahora solo me hizo fruncir el ceño. Nunca me había percatado que se veía bastante simple haciendo eso.

Antes de poder decirle algo y con un descaro que era demasiado hasta para ella, se inclinó ligeramente en su silla hasta que sus labios quedaron a escasos centímetros de mi oído.

-Porque no es necesario que te recuerde lo diferente que me trataste hace unas semanas ¿Verdad?-

-¿Qué rayos te pasa, Temari?- recriminé entre dientes, mirando los ojos curiosos a nuestro alrededor- La gente nos mira-

-¿Y eso qué? Nunca te ha importado- me sonrió coqueta- No te importó nunca cuando éramos amantes-

Entorné los ojos. ¿Acaso siempre había sido así de insoportable? Si era así, no podía creer que apenas me estuviera dando cuenta.

-Pues ahora sí me importa. Lo que pasó entre nosotros hace unas semanas no volverá a repetirse-

-¿Eso crees?- se acercó más a mí- Porque yo estoy más que dispuesta a dejar que se repita, cariño-

La miré casi furioso.

-Mi esposa está aquí-

-¿Ahora te preocupa que la frígida de tu esposita nos vea?-

Aquello fue suficiente. Sin previo aviso, me levanté de mi silla y me acerqué a ella para que nadie nos oyera.

-Que sea la última vez que te refieres a mi esposa de esa manera, Temari. Y puedes irte olvidando de lo que pasó entre nosotros- me enderecé para mirarla fríamente y dejé mi vaso con fuerza en la mesa- Si me disculpas-

Sin darle tiempo a decir nada más di media vuelta para buscar a Hinata solo para darme cuenta que ya no se encontraba bailando con Asuma. De hecho, no se encontraba en ningún lado cerca de la pista, y algo desesperado miré en todas direcciones hasta que finalmente me topé con un hombre de antifaz azul marino que resultaba ser Toneri platicando con nada más y nada menos que Hinata, bastante alejados del resto.

Entonces sus hermosos ojos perla visibles a través de su antifaz me miraron durante unos instantes para volver a mirar a Toneri.

Aquello fue suficiente para que comenzara a atravesar el salón a toda velocidad.

 **~Hinata POV~**

No sabía cómo era que la velada que había empezado tan interesante y divertida ahora se había vuelto casi insoportable.

La primera hora, y a pesar de toda la gente con la que había tenido que hablar, el ambiente era simplemente excelente y después de unas copas, bailes, estar con Naruto, su familia y sus amigos, todo estaba yendo increíble.

Estaba segura que el hecho de que ni Shion ni Nagato estuvieran en la fiesta hacía todo mucho mejor, y aunque sabía que Temari se encontraba entre todos no me importaba demasiado. Después de todo sabía que para Naruto eso era pasado, y él me había dado tanta seguridad en mi misma que su presencia no me afectaba en lo más mínimo.

Pero por supuesto no todo esa noche iba a salir a pedir de boca, y en una visita al tocador después de unas cuantas copas y de bailar con Asuma por segunda vez, tuve que soportar el primer trago amargo de la noche.

Antes de abrir la puerta, las fuertes e insoportables voces del interior me hicieron detenerme y quedarme afuera con mi oído atento mientras miraba por la puerta entreabierta. Y no porque fuera insoportable, sino porque escuché mi nombre.

-La verdad, no entiendo que fue lo que le vio Naruto a esa tal Hinata- la chicas dentro se miraban en un largo espejo- Ni siquiera es tan bonita-

-A mi me parece guapa- escuché decir a una de las chicas- Además es muy agradable-

La voz de otra mujer que no identifiqué pero igual de insoportable se escuchó a su lado.

-¿Guapa? Pues no estará fea, pero no tiene nada de clase…ni estilo- se rio- Ese vestido tan increíble que lleva estoy segura que se lo escogieron. No creo que tenga tan buen gusto-

Cerré mi mano en un puño.

-Claro, si por eso se casó con Naruto seguramente- la voz de una chica sonó bastante ácida, casi envidiosa- De todas formas no creo que dure, Naruto necesita a alguien con más…clase a su lado-

Después de un montón de risas que no quise escuchar, entorné los ojos y di media vuelta para volver al salón mientras intentaba calmarme y respiraba profundamente. De no ser porque a diferencia de ellas yo no era una estúpida, me habría rebajado a su nivel y le habría dado una buena bofetada a esa chica que la habría dejado callada de una buena vez.

Pero no valía la pena y decidida a no dejar que me afectara seguí caminando entre los invitados en busca de Naruto para quedarme a su lado lo que restaba de la noche.

Y como si lo que había escuchado en el baño no hubiera sido suficiente lo localicé en la barra conversando con una despampanante mujer de cabello rubio y vestido rosa.

Era Temari, bastante cerca de Naruto.

Contuve las ganas de decir una maldición, y tomando una larga bocanada de aire di media vuelta y me dirigí a los ventanales de la terraza abierta de par en par. Aquella noche estaba tomando un giro nada agradable, y en ese momento me dieron unas ganas tremendas de volver a casa.

Con mi hermano.

-Hola, Hina-

La fuerte voz de Toneri me sacó de mis pensamientos y compuse una sonrisa falsa para mirarlo.

-Hola Toneri- me ofreció una copa de vino blanco- ¿Disfrutando la noche?-

-Bastante- sonrió algo travieso- Jamás imaginé que ser cuñado de uno de los más ricos de Europa fuera a tener tantas ventajas-

Reí. Había olvidado lo mucho que Toneri me hacía reír cuando estábamos en la universidad y en ese momento su presencia me estaba haciendo bastante bien.

-Las tiene, créeme-

En cuanto dije eso dejó de sonreír ligeramente y se recargó a mi lado en la pared para mirarme de nuevo.

-Me imagino, ahora que tú estás casada con probablemente el hombre más rico del país, o de medio mundo- sonreí algo irónica- ¿Cómo pasó eso, si puedo preguntar?-

Sonreí de nuevo y miré al frente donde mi esposito seguía en la barra con la zorra de Temari. Estaba tan molesta que por un momento pensé en decirle toda la verdad a Toneri sin importarme nada, pero recordé que la libertad de mi hermano dependía de eso y me limité a encogerme de hombros para contarle la misma historia que le contaba a todos.

-Coincidencias de la vida- lo miré y tomé de mi copa- Nos conocimos en una fiesta de la empresa y ahí empezó todo-

De reojo, pude ver a Naruto dejando su vaso en la mesa y mirando a Temari algo severo para después dar media vuelta. Tragué grueso.

No voltees hacia acá, no voltees hacia acá.

Y lo hizo. Conteniendo una maldición, miré sus hermosos ojos azules a través de la máscara y después su mandíbula endurecida mientras nos miraba, claramente molesto de vernos platicando solos a Toneri y a mí.

¡Ah no, Uzumaki! ¡Ni me mires así!

Pensé completamente furiosa. ¿Cómo se atrevía a recriminarme que estuviera platicando con Toneri cuando él no había hecho nada por quitarse de encima a la zorra de su ex amante?

Estaba claramente molesto, y en menos de dos segundos comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros.

Maldición.

Queriendo evitar a toda costa un enfrentamiento entre ambos y decidiendo que lo mejor sería alejarme, le regresé mi copa a Toneri y sin muchas ceremonias me despedí de él casi sin mirarlo.

-Si me disculpas Toneri- no dejé de mirar a Naruto- Tengo que ir al tocador-

Dejando a un confundido Toneri con dos copas en sus manos, caminé con rapidez por entre los invitados sin dejar de mirar a Naruto, quien me siguió por todo el salón sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

Casi corriendo al final entré al baño de mujeres que por fortuna estaba vacío y me apoyé en los elegantes lavabos de mármol mientras normalizaba mi respiración. Estaba bastante alterada por la reacción que Naruto podría tener al verme con Toneri, pero sobre todo estaba enojada.

Muy enojada.

Por lo menos tengo tiempo para calmarme. Pensé mientras me miraba en el espejo.

Estaba segura que Naruto me esperaba afuera, listo para empezar con la oleada de reclamos y seguramente una pelea.

Entonces la puerta detrás de mí se abrió abruptamente para dejar pasar a Naruto, abrí mis ojos de par en par y me giré para mirarlo.

O tal vez no.

-¡Naruto! ¿Pero qué crees que haces? ¡Es el baño de mujeres!-

Sin decirme nada, siguió caminando hasta que quedamos prácticamente pegados y pude oler el aroma de su colonia. Maldición, olía tan condenadamente bien.

-No veo a ninguna otra más que a ti por aquí- se inclinó un poco- Y dado que tú eres mi mujer, creo que no estoy ofendiendo a nadie-

Ahí estaba como siempre, con su misma actitud impositiva y controladora de siempre, haciendo lo que le viniera en gana sin preguntarle a nadie. Aún molesta y sobre todo frustrada, me crucé de brazos.

-¿Qué quieres?-

Lo pregunté en el tono más agresivo que pude encontrar.

-¿Qué quiero?- alzó las cejas claramente sorprendido- Vaya, parece que nos pusimos de mal humor-

-No creo que te interese mucho. Has estado ocupado-

Al parecer toqué un punto sensible, pues alzo aún más las cejas y sonrió de medio lado.

-Tu tampoco has perdido mucho el tiempo, cariño-

-¿Lo dices por Toneri?-

-No veo a ningún otro ex novio tuyo por aquí-

-No seas sarcástico, Naruto- lo miré como si quisiera fulminarlo-¿Por qué no mejor te regresas con tu ex amante? Después de todo es más refinada, elegante y rica que yo. Más…tu estilo ¿No?-

Eso pareció alterarlo aún más de lo que esperaba y con ceño fruncido dio otro paso hacia mí sin dejar de mirarme fijamente hasta que estuvimos pegados. Contuve una maldición al darme cuenta que estaba atrapada entre él y la barra de mármol detrás de mí.

-¿Mi estilo? ¿De qué estás hablando?-

-De la verdad Naruto- alcé la barbilla -No importa cómo me vista, ni cómo me comporte, al final de cuentas toda esa gente que está afuera sabe que no soy como ellos-

Me miró como si me hubiera vuelto loca.

-Ni como tú-

Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero incapaz de detenerme alcé más la voz y continué con mí repertorio de reclamos que tenía por decirle.

-Y digo, creo que tú también lo sabes pues has estado toda la noche con…-

No pude decir nada más. Me calló con un beso tan fuerte que por un momento me quedé sin aire, y soltando un gemido contra mi boca llevó sus manos a mis caderas para aferrarme a él con fuerza.

Fue un beso intenso, desesperado, casi salvaje que me dejó helada por unos instantes pero que no tardé en responder. Maldición, odiaba todo lo que sentía por él y todo lo que me hacía sentir porque una vez que me besaba estaba perdida.

Y entonces olvidé porque estaba enojada con él.

En algún momento el beso se volvió mucho más intenso de lo que debería ser para un baño público, y sentí sus manos acariciar mis piernas entre las telas de mi vestido hasta que finalmente me tomó por los muslos y me sentó en el lavabo detrás de nosotros.

Mi vestido se arremolinó en mis caderas y quedé con las piernas prácticamente desnudas mientras lo aferraba del cuello para seguirlo besando.

Sin recato o decoro alguno abrió mis piernas todo lo que pudo hasta quedar encajado entre mis muslos, y sintiendo su enorme erección a través del pantalón rozando mis pantaletas de encaje negro, gemí fuerte y me aferré a él.

¿En qué momento el ambiente se había vuelto tan cargado y caliente?

Cortó el beso y llevó sus labios a mi oído.

-¿En verdad crees eso, Hinata?- mordió ligeramente mi oreja, sacándome otro gemido- ¿En verdad crees que Temari es mi estilo?-

Me miró ligeramente unos instantes antes de bajar sus labios a mi cuello donde me besó con la boca abierta y acarició mis piernas con sus manos.

-¿Quieres saber quién es mi estilo, Hinata?- me besó con fuerza y me quitó el aliento -¿Quién es la única mujer que me vuelve loco?-

Sin esperar respuesta y casi desesperado, sus manos subieron por mis muslos hasta enterrarlas debajo de mi vestido, aferrando mis piernas completamente abiertas frente a él. Entonces me di cuenta de la situación en la que estábamos.

Estábamos en el baño de mujeres. En cualquier momento esa puerta podría abrirse y alguien podría vernos en plena sesión pre-sexo, y lo más extraño de todo es no me importaba en lo más mínimo.

Con dedos apresurados pero expertos, lo sentí tocar mis pantaletas ya mojadas y como respuesta solo atiné a gemir con fuerza y mordí su labio inferior.

-Naruto…-

Aquello pareció ser el incentivo que necesitaba.

Sin previo aviso enterró dos dedos con fuerza en mi sexo y soltando un audible gemido contra su oído eché mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras disfrutaba la sensación. Maldición. ¿Por qué me hacía eso?

Me arrastré hasta el borde del lavabo y levanté ligeramente mi pelvis para sentirlo aún más.

-¡Ah! Naruto…-

Gimió junto conmigo, y haciendo lo que tan bien sabía hacer, comenzó a mover sus dedos lentamente dentro de mí resbaloso interior mientras volvía a besarlo.

-Dios, estás tan mojada- me excité aún más- Quiero hacerte el amor-

-Entonces hazme el amor-

Lo dije casi sin pensar y acaricié su cabello para volver a besarlo pero Naruto se alejó ligeramente y como si hubiera recordado algo demasiado importante, me miró sorprendido.

-Es miércoles-

Aún a pesar del placer fruncí el ceño ante su razonamiento. ¿Qué rayos tenía que ver una cosa con la otra?

¿Y por qué se detenía?

Entonces lo recordé y sin poder evitarlo un escalofrío de placer y expectación me atacó por completo. Era miércoles.

Me miró con ojos desorbitados.

-Vámonos de aquí-

Jadeante, solo atiné a asentir con la cabeza y una vez que me ayudó a bajarme del lavabo y acomodó mi vestido, me tomó de la mano para guiarme a la salida del baño más rápido de lo que mis piernas podían responder en esos momentos.

Lo único que quería era llegar a casa, pronto.

 **~Naruto POV~**

El camino de regreso al departamento fue callado. A mí lado Hinata miraba por la ventana mientras la música de una estación de radio desconocida sonaba de fondo e interrumpía el silencio en el que íbamos.

La tensión entre nosotros era tan fuerte que se podría cortar con un cuchillo, mientras yo manejaba en total concentración para no cometer una estupidez.

La deseaba tanto que de mirarla estaba seguro que detendría el auto y le haría el amor ahí mismo, y para entonces el camino que faltaba para llegar a casa se me hacía larguísimo.

Para hacer las cosas peores una canción pegajosa que conocía muy bien comenzó a sonar en la radio y contuve una maldición al reconocerla. Era una de las canciones que sonaba en el club la noche que había bailado con Hinata y la había tocado de verdad por primera vez.

El recuerdo de esa noche me llegó de golpe.

-Demonios-

Frustrado, apagué la radio con un toque de mi dedo y pude mirar de reojo a Hinata sonriendo de medio lado. Era obvio que ella también reconocía la canción.

Finalmente llegamos al estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio y una vez que estacioné, bajé del coche y la ayudé a salir, la tomé de la mano y caminé hasta el elevador para llegar al pent-house de una vez por todas.

Una vez dentro presioné el código de mi departamento y el elevador comenzó a subir los más de veinte pisos más lentamente de lo que recordaba que fuera ese elevador.

A mí lado, Hinata soltó un suspiro que más bien pareció un gemido y la miré de reojo con una maldición contenida.

-No hagas eso-

Me miró con ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque en este momento te deseo tanto que te tomaría en este elevador Hinata, y no me estas ayudando nada a detenerme-

La miré para toparme con sus ojos perlas brillando detrás de su máscara, y como si quisiera terminar de volverme loco se pegó a mí ligeramente y sonrió.

-No tenía intenciones de que lo hicieras-

Fue suficiente.

-Al demonio-

Soltando aquello entre dientes golpeé el botón de emergencia del elevador y se detuvo abruptamente, dejándonos a los dos completamente atrapados en un pequeño espacio a media luz.

Era casi la una de la madrugada y para entonces estaba seguro que los de seguridad tardarían más de diez minutos en darse cuenta que estábamos "atascados". Tiempo suficiente.

Sin darle tiempo a nada la arrinconé en la pared detrás de ella y pegando mi cuerpo al suyo tanto que nuestras caderas se juntaron, volví a besarla como la había besado en el baño minutos atrás. Desesperado, frustrado y sobre todo deseoso por tenerla, hundí mi lengua en su boca y ella no tardó en aceptarme.

Y cuando soltó un gemido en mi boca y alzó la cadera para hundir mi erección contra su pelvis, supe que no necesitaba más para tomarla.

-Hinata-

Con una rapidez increíble, enterré mis manos entre las telas de su vestido y tomé los bordes de sus pequeñísimas bragas de encaje para bajarlas por sus piernas hasta sus tobillos. Con la respiración entrecortada, Hinata terminó de empujarlas con los pies y una vez que las guardé en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, me enderecé para besarla de nuevo mientras mis manos se aventuraban a tocarla en aquella parte que ahora se encontraba desnuda.

Y esperando por mí.

Hundiendo mi rostro en su cuello acaricié su sexo por encima y contuve una maldición al darme cuenta lo mojada que estaba, tan mojada que no aguantaría más sin estar dentro de ella.

Y cuando toqué su clítoris y froté con fuerza, tembló entre mis brazos y soltó un largo gemido.

-¡Naruto!-

Sus piernas temblaron, y como respuesta llevé mis manos a sus muslos y la alcé hasta tener sus piernas flexionadas a cada lado de mi cadera.

-Enrolla tus piernas en mi cintura, preciosa-

Sin ninguna dificultad hizo lo que le pedí sin dejar de besarme y mis dedos se perdieron dentro de ella. Como respuesta Hinata se arqueó contra mí y entre gemidos llevó sus labios a mi oído para hablarme entrecortadamente.

-Naruto, por favor…- gimió cuando comencé a frotar su clítoris con mi pulgar- Hazme tuya-

No necesitó decirme más.

Completamente desesperado por hundirme en ella, bajé la bragueta de mi pantalón y una vez que mi erección estuvo libre, la penetré con fuerza y ambos soltamos un gemido de alivio.

La sensación de estar dentro de ella piel contra piel fue alucinante.

Nada entre nosotros. Solo su cálido interior rodeándome, sin el maldito y estorboso látex del condón que ahora no teníamos porque utilizar.

Era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Era increíble.

Éramos perfectos.

Completamente llevados por el momento y sin importarnos el lugar en el que estábamos, comencé a embestirla a un ritmo constante. Rápido, fuerte, casi con desesperación, me hundía hasta el fondo de su interior mientras sus ahora fuertes gemidos inundaban el pequeño lugar en el que estábamos y temblaba de placer entre mis brazos. Con un ritmo incesante y desesperado por sentirla aún más la tomé por la cintura para guiarla contra mi erección, algo que no tardó en entender y entonces encontramos el ritmo perfecto.

Y ahí en el elevador, aún vestidos y con nuestras máscaras puestas, la tomé sin miramientos ni delicadeza. Rápido, fuerte, desesperado.

Como solo ella podía hacerme sentir.

Hinata gemía entre cada embestida cada vez más desesperada, besándome cuando parecía encontrar algo de razón y arañando mi espalda aún cubierta cuando la penetraba con fuerza.

Y entonces lo sentí. Sentí como sus músculos se tensaban cada vez más, sus dientes mordiendo sus labios, esperando sentir la cima de su placer.

Aumenté el ritmo de mis penetraciones sin dejar de mirarla, y unas cuantas embestidas más tarde Hinata abrió ligeramente sus ojos y rompió nuestro beso para echar su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Eso es preciosa- enterré mi cara en su cuello y volví a mirarla- Vente para mí-

-¡Naruto!-

Con una última embestida, Hinata alcanzó el orgasmo casi al instante y con fuerza; y soltando un ligero grito de placer quedó rendida entre mis brazos mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración. Aún agitada, me miró con sus ojos algo nublados y como única respuesta solo atiné a plantarle un beso en su hombro desnudo mientras terminaba de tranquilizarse.

Unos segundos más tarde y cuando por fin sus piernas parecieron responderle, la deposité en sus pies de nuevo y una vez que cerré mi bragueta la miré con una sonrisa.

-¿De vuelta al mundo real?-

Oprimí el botón de emergencia de nuevo y el ascensor volvió a la normalidad para subir los pisos que nos faltaban.

Roja como un tomate, Hinata solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza y una vez que las puertas se abrieron para dejar ver el vestíbulo de mi departamento, la tomé de la mano y sonreí.

-Bien, porque yo no he terminado contigo-

No le di mucho tiempo a pensar. Una vez dentro y sin pasar del vestíbulo, volví a besarla con fuerza y para mi sorpresa y agrado, Hinata me respondió con la misma intensidad mientras rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos.

Y entonces la idea de llevarla a la habitación para empezar de nuevo se perdió en algún lugar de mi cerebro. La necesitaba, ya. Rompí el beso abruptamente.

-Bien, creo que no me dejas opción, Hinata-

Me miró confusa.

-¿Qué?-

Sin dejarla decir más, la levanté sin problemas por la cintura y la deposité en la mesa del vestíbulo en donde solo se encontraba un enorme jarrón con flores que no nos estorbaría. Aún algo confusa pero sin detenerme, Hinata me miró mientras llevaba mis manos al cierre de su vestido y una vez que lo bajé todo, se lo quité por encima de su cabeza y lo tiré al piso.

Dejándola totalmente desnuda excepto por esos sexys zapatos de tacón y su máscara del baile.

-Recuéstate-

Eso hizo sin chistar y contuve un gemido al verla. Se veía perfecta. Parecía irreal.

Con una media sonrisa, tomé sus muslos para abrir sus piernas y Hinata soltó un gemidito de sorpresa. Posicionándome entre sus piernas y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, abrí el zipper de mi pantalón y la penetré con fuerza una vez más.

Como respuesta, soltó un delicioso grito y se arqueó con fuerza en la mesa.

-Por Dios, ¡Naruto!-

Eso fue mi perdición.

Y tal como en el elevador segundos atrás, seguí arremetiéndola con fuertes penetraciones mientras tendida en la mesa, Hinata mordía su labio inferior intentando contener sus gemidos y me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a través de su máscara.

Maldición, era tan hermosa.

Unos minutos más tarde, ambos llegamos juntos al clímax y el incidente de la fiesta quedó en el olvido.

 **~Hinata POV~**

Pasadas las dos de la mañana, recostados en la cama de la habitación y con la suave respiración de Naruto debajo de mí, estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando su voz me sacó de mi ensueño.

-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?-

Recordé la pregunta que le había hecho en el baño hace menos de una hora.

¿Por qué no mejor te regresas con tu ex amante? Después de todo es más refinada, elegante y rica que yo. Más…tu estilo ¿No?

Sonaba tan lejano ahora.

Antes de poder contestarle, volvió a hablar en un susurro.

-No vuelvas a compararte con esas mujeres, Hinata- me abrazó con fuerza contra él- Nunca. ¿Está claro?-

Sin saber que responder, sonreí ligeramente y acaricié su pecho con mis dedos. Podía ser tan tierno, amable y cálido que en momentos como ese me dejaba sin habla, incapaz de responder a sus evidentes demostraciones de afecto que solo me confundían y me hacían amarlo más.

Algo bastante peligroso.

-Gracias por esta noche, Naruto- le planté un suave beso en los labios- Por todo- recordé lo que habíamos hecho en el elevador y en el vestíbulo- Fue bastante…recreativo-

Soltando una ligera risita, Naruto me plantó un suave beso en la coronilla y dándome las buenas noches, me abrazó contra él para dormir.

~o~

El día siguiente llegué a la oficina con una estúpida sonrisa que nadie podía quitarme.

Completamente radiante y bastante animada, saludaba a todos los que veía en el pasillo sin dejar de sonreír, y para entonces estaba segura que me veía hasta estúpida con tanta alegría.

Esa mañana me había levantado un poco más tarde y sola en la cama, solo para darme cuenta que Naruto había cambiado la alarma de mi celular una hora más tarde y me había dejado un simple recado en la mesita.

"Disfruta tu hora extra de sueño, autorizada por el jefe de tu jefe. Besos."

Por supuesto que esa hora más de sueño me había caído a la perfección, y una vez que llegué a mi oficina y arreglé los primeros pendientes del día, mi asistente entró con unos cuantos reportes en mano y me saludó sonriente.

-¡Buenos días, Hina!- dejó los papeles en mi escritorio- ¡Parece que estamos de muy buen humor hoy!-

-Podría decirse- me encogí de hombros y sonreí- ¿Son los reportes de ayer?-

-Sí Hina, solo falta que los revises y los firmes para mandarlos a Nómina-

En cuanto dijo eso, recordé que Toneri también estaría en contacto con esos reportes y no había tenido capacitación conmigo aún, por lo que probablemente podríamos empezar por eso para que se fuera familiarizando.

-Bien ¿Podrías llamarle a Toneri?- la miré sonriente- Él también estará en contacto con este tipo de reportes, y creo que sería buena idea comenzar a explicarle lo más que se pueda sobre el puesto-

Frente a mí, mí amiga se mordió el labio inferior y miró el suelo unos instantes. Solo hacía eso cuando se ponía nerviosa.

-Eh…pues…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Creo que eso no se va a poder, Hinata-

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Cómo que no se va a poder? Es su puesto después de todo-

-Bueno sí, tiene un puesto, pero ya no tiene este puesto- tomó aire al ver mi cara de confusión- Lo cambiaron al área de Compras esta mañana-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que lo cambiaron de área?- fruncí el ceño aún más -¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé, Hina- se encogió de hombros -Solo sé que no fueron ordenes de Sai, sino de los…altos mandos-

Me quedé helada. Solo había alguien por encima de Sai. Solo había otro "alto mando" en esa empresa.

Naruto.

La sonrisa que tenía se borró por completo y me levanté de mi silla como un rayo.

-Si me disculpas-

Sin darle tiempo a decir nada salí de mi oficina hecha una furia rumbo al elevador y una vez que estuve dentro, presioné el botón del piso veinticinco y me crucé de brazos mientras intentaba calmarme.

¿Cómo se atrevía a cambiar a Toneri de área así porque sí? ¿Quién rayos se creía?

El dueño de la empresa, Hina. Me dijo la voz de mi conciencia, y frustrada la callé mientras respiraba profundamente.

No. El niñito caprichoso y posesivo que no quiere que le toquen "lo suyo". Eso es lo que era.

Naruto Uzumaki me iba a escuchar.

Una vez que las puertas se abrieron y estuve en el lobby de su oficina, Ino alzó la cabeza de su mostrador y abrió sus ojos de par en par.

-¿Hinata?-

Se levantó claramente sorprendida, y alzando mi mano para impedirle hablar pasé de largo a su lado rumbo a las enormes puertas de madera detrás de ella.

-Necesito ver a Naruto, Ino-

Dejándola completamente helada en su lugar, abrí la enorme puerta y una vez dentro la cerré con fuerza para mirar al hombre frente a mí.

Quien en cuanto escuchó el sonido del portazo alzó la vista de su computadora para mirarme y abrió sus ojos igual que Ino. Al parecer se notaba que estaba molesta. Bien. Abrió su boca para decir algo pero yo fui más rápida, y llevando mis manos a la cintura lo miré con recriminación.

-¿Cambiaste a Toneri de área en la empresa?-

Alzando sus cejas en un gesto casi de indignación, se levantó de su silla y rodeó su escritorio para apoyarse en el borde. Se cruzó de brazos y me miró sereno.

-Pues ya que parece que te interesa tanto. Sí, lo hice-

Alcé mis brazos al cielo pidiendo paciencia y tomé una larga bocanada de aire para mirarlo de nuevo.

-¿Por qué?-

Naruto se encogió de hombros sin perder la compostura.

-No cumplía con el perfil del puesto-

Aquello fue suficiente. Incapaz de contenerme, solté una sonora carcajada que estuve segura hasta Ino escuchó mientras frente a mí, Naruto me miraba con las cejas alzadas y los brazos aún cruzados esperando a que me calmara.

-¡Pero si es contador!-

-Algo que también ocupamos en el área de Compras- me respondió de inmediato-Además, no sé qué tan confiable sea como contador y el área de Finanzas es delicada-

Entorné los ojos. Conociéndolo estaba segura que ya había investigado todo sobre él y que sabía que Toneri se había graduado con honores de su carrera. Las razones que daba eran tan tontas que resultaba obvio que eran una vil y bastante mala mentira, sin embargo, guardaba tan bien sus emociones que no daría su brazo a torcer ni admitiría nada si no lo confrontaba.

Una vez más tranquila y dándome cuenta que no llegaríamos a ningún lado así, bajé mis brazos y caminé hasta él sin dejar de mirarlo.

-¿Es eso? ¿O que no sabes que tan confiable sea como mi ex novio?-

No contestó. Claramente incómodo con una pregunta que lo dejaba en evidencia, solté un suspiro y una vez que estuve frente a él llevé mi mano a su mejilla para mirarlo.

-Toneri fue mi novio, Naruto- tensó su mandíbula molesto–Pero terminamos hace mucho tiempo. No hay ni habrá nada entre él y yo-

Al parecer aquello dio resultado. Esa simple afirmación mía pareció quitarle un peso de encima, y soltando el aire contenido tomó mi mano que estaba en su mejilla para mirarla mientras hablaba.

-De cualquier forma, no me gusta que este cerca de ti-

Me dijo aquello sin mirarme a los ojos y aquello fue mi perdición. Era obvio que Naruto Uzumaki no estaba acostumbrado a dar explicaciones a nadie y mucho menos expresar su vulnerabilidad, y emocionada por aquel despliegue de sinceridad que jamás tenía, solté una ligera risa y me pegué a él para colocar mi mano en su rostro de nuevo y obligarlo a mirarme.

Su respuesta fue inmediata, y mirando mi sonrisa me tomó de la cintura mientras llevaba mis manos a su nuca para acariciar su cabello.

-Naruto Uzumaki ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?-

-¿Ahora mismo?- sonrió de medio lado -Lo que tú quieras. De hecho…tengo unas cuantas ideas-

-¿En serio?-

Me aferró con más fuerza y yo lo miré con mis cejas alzadas en un gesto de fingida incredulidad.

-En serio- acarició mi baja espalda y se aventuró un poco más abajo -Y de hecho, resultas estar en el lugar ideal. Mi oficina es el siguiente lugar que quiero que estrenemos-

Cómo única respuesta, solté otra sonora carcajada que me calló con un beso y no tardé en corresponderle. Y cualquier enojo quedó olvidado por completo. Sin embargo, el miedo de enamorarme de él cada día más crecía poco a poco en mi cabeza mientras la vocecita de mi conciencia me gritaba cuidado.

Por lo pronto prefería no hacerle caso y disfrutar el tiempo de falso matrimonio que nos quedaba juntos.

 **Jejeje ese Narutin jajajajaja es un loquisho no seas tan machoo xD al rato Hinata te baja los humos haber qué haces jajaja no leemos pronto chicos.**


	14. Malas Noticias

**Hey chicos como se los prometí aquí esta el cap 14 de esta hermosa historia… Quiero aprovechar para agradecer a la autora Fer Higurashi por esta increíble historia :3 que amo con todo mi corazón y que ya hasta me se casi de memoria xD y que mientras la adapto no puedo evitar emocionarme por trigésima vez.**

 **Tambien gracias a todos los que siguen y apoyan este fic y me dejan sus comentarios en verdad se los agradezco mucho de bastante :´) bueno sin más que decir mas que gracias otra vez y que disfruten la lectura.**

 **DISCLAIMER…**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capítulo 14°: Malas Noticias

 **~Hinata POV~**

Ese sábado Naruto y yo nos despertamos algo tarde. Pasaban de las diez de la mañana, y con pereza y sobre todo sin ganas de levantarnos de la cama en donde estábamos bastante cómodos pasamos un rato jugueteando entre las sábanas hasta que uno decidiera levantarse.

Fue Naruto el primero en hacerlo, y colocando mi cabeza en mi brazo doblado me limité a admirar su perfecto cuerpo desnudo mientras caminaba rumbo al baño.

-Es tarde, seguro Mamá y Karin nos regañarán-

Reí ligeramente. Ese día la familia de Naruto había preparado un picnic familiar y seguramente toda la familia Uzumaki se encontraba ya en casa de Minato y Kushina.

Una vez que Naruto estuvo dentro lo escuché abrir la ducha mientras comenzaba a sacar sus instrumentos para afeitarse. Con una sonrisa abrí el cajón de la mesita de noche a mi lado y saqué la cajita donde se encontraban mis pastillas anticonceptivas. Tomando una pequeña píldora rosa, tomé un sorbo de agua para pasarla y me dejé caer en la cama para mirar el techo de la habitación mientras pensaba en todo lo que mi vida había cambiado en las últimas semanas.

Desde ser una mujer soltera, sin más familia que un hermano que estaba en la cárcel a ser la esposa del soltero más rico y codiciado del país, y con mi hermano a punto de salir de la cárcel gracias a él. Pero sobre todo pensaba en lo mucho que la relación entre Naruto y yo había cambiado en ese mismo tiempo, y sobre todo en dos cosas que no sabía cuál de las dos era la que me daba más miedo.

Pensaba en como el amor que había ido naciendo poco a poco ahora se había vuelto tan fuerte que apenas podía contenerlo y callármelo, y para entonces lo amaba a tal extremo que estaba segura jamás había amado ni amaría a alguien como a él. Y en cómo era que las semanas se habían pasado volando y para entonces faltaban ya menos de tres semanas para que se hiciera lectura del testamento y Naruto se quedara con toda la herencia.

Y para que el arreglo que habíamos hecho meses atrás se terminara. Mi hermano saldría de la cárcel, él se quedaría con su herencia y yo dejaría de ser su esposa.

Dejaría de ser la esposa de Naruto. Eso me dolía más de lo que podía soportar.

-¿Hinata?-

La voz de Naruto me sacó de mi ensueño y giré mi cabeza para encontrarme con su rostro asomado por la puerta, con un gesto de ligera preocupación mientras me miraba.

-¿Sí?-

Me miró con ceño fruncido.

-Llevaba tiempo hablándote ¿Estás bien?-

Me enderecé en la cama y aferré la sábana a mi pecho desnudo.

-Sí, lo siento- sonreí mientras abrazaba mis rodillas contra mi pecho- Estaba algo distraída ¿Qué pasa?-

-La ducha está lista ¿Nos bañamos juntos?-

Sonreí aún más y sin mayores miramientos me levanté de la cama y me deshice de la sábana para quedar desnuda delante de él.

-Será un placer-

Con una sonrisa coqueta, caminé hasta el baño y pasé por su lado mientras me miraba sin aliento.

 **~Naruto POV~**

El camino a casa de mis padres era animado y despreocupado. Con Hinata a mí lado, conversábamos de cualquier cosa que nos hiciera reír mientras manejaba mi Audi por las calles de uno de los suburbios más lujosos dela ciudad.

Eso era algo que me encantaba de ella. Su habilidad para decirme cualquier cosa, para encontrar charla amena y despreocupada y para hacerme reír de cualquier cosa era increíble, y para entonces estábamos llamando al portón de mi antiguo hogar cuando mi celular volvió a sonar por tercera vez en quince minutos.

Contesté sin ver quién era el que llamaba.

-Dime hermanita-

Entorné los ojos y miré a Hinata hacer lo mismo con una sonrisa.

-Hey, hey deja de regañarme- oprimí la clave del portón y comenzó a abrirse- Además si te callas y escuchas te vas a dar cuenta que ya llegamos-

-Menos mal Uzumaki, ¡planeaba salir a buscarte yo misma!-

Colgué el celular y antes de seguir avanzando los gritos emocionados de mis sobrinos no se hicieron esperar, quienes salieron corriendo de todas partes del jardín hasta nuestro auto. Una vez que estacionamos y nos bajamos, Hinata abrazó a Ren y Ruki mientras Itsuki y Naori se abalanzaban sobre mí para que los cargara. Con Itsuki sobre mis hombros, Naori en mi brazo y Ren y Ruki tomados de las manos de Hinata caminamos por el jardín hasta donde toda la familia se encontraba reunida.

A pesar de la época el clima aún era estupendo afuera y aprovechando los pocos días de sol que teníamos mi Madre y Karin habían decidido hacer un picnic familiar para reunir a todos los Uzumaki y unos cuantos más.

Y por extraño que pareciera, en lugar de odiar la idea me agradaba el hecho de pasar un día con mi familia, con mis sobrinos, pero sobre todo con Hinata incluida.

-Vaya, ¡hasta que se dignan a honrarnos con su presencia!-

Fue la inconfundible voz de mi hermana menor la que me hizo dejar de ver a Hinata. Con un ligero vestido rosa pastel y su mejor sonrisa en los labios, llegó hasta donde estábamos con sus brazos cruzados.

Hinata rió y cargó a Ren en brazos mientras Ruki tomaba de la mano a su madre.

-¡Hinata! ¡Qué gusto verte! ¡Estás guapísima!-

Sonreí con suficiencia y miré a Hinata. Con una falda corta y vaporosa en color blanco, una blusa de chiffon semi transparente en color amarillo y unos tacones cerrados beige a juego, Hinata se veía increíble, y llevarla a todos mis eventos de mi brazo y como mi esposa me daba cierto sentido de orgullo que ya no podía esconder tan fácilmente.

-Gracias Karin- sonrió y la miró de arriba abajo- ¡También tú!-

Una vez que me saludó a mí, cargó a Ruki en sus brazos para girarse al jardín en donde se veían alrededor de unas veinticinco personas.

Entonces lo vi a él. Contuve una maldición y apreté mi mandíbula con fuerza.

-Vengan, solo faltaban ustedes- la voz de Karin me distrajo- ¡Ya los esperábamos!-

-¿Qué rayos hace Nagato aquí?-

La pregunta me salió antes de que pudiera contenerme, Hinata hizo más fuerte el amarre en mi brazo y Karin me miró fastidiada.

-Mamá y Papá decidieron invitar a toda la familia- entornó los ojos- Y Nagato es familia, ¿recuerdas?- fue mi turno de entornar los ojos- Así que por primera vez en tu vida intenta llevarte bien con él y no armen pleito ¿De acuerdo?-

Contuve las ganas de callarla con mi propia mano. En cuanto dijo eso Hinata frunció el ceño y nos miró confundida, claramente sin tener idea de a qué se refería Karin con eso. Y es que aunque Hinata sabía de la situación de la herencia y le había comentado la clase de persona que era Nagato Uzumaki, no sabía que aquella herencia era solo la gota que estaba por derramar el vaso en nuestra relación.

Intentando aliviar la tensión, acomodé a Naori en un brazo y tomé la mano libre de Hinata quien tenía a Ren en otro brazo para aferrarla con fuerza.

-Bien. Aquí vamos entonces-

Recibiendo una simple sonrisa a cambio, me siguió por el jardín con nuestros sobrinos y una alegre Karin enfrente de nosotros. Por alguna razón la veía más contenta que de costumbre, y seguro que en algún momento nos enteraríamos del porqué- conocía a mi hermana para saber que no podía callarse nada por mucho tiempo- seguí caminando hasta que estuvimos entre toda la familia Uzumaki y tuvimos que saludar a todo mundo.

~o~

Una hora más tarde, sentados en las enormes mesas de madera del jardín mientras mis sobrinos y unos cuantos pequeños más jugaban y corrían a nuestro alrededor, la charla era bastante amena y por supuesto Hinata era el centro de atención.

Sobre todo de Nagato quien no le quitaba la vista de encima desde que habíamos llegado. Algo que me molestaba bastante.

Yo era el centro de halagos por parte de todos, quienes me decían la suerte que había tenido de encontrar a una mujer como Hinata y tenerla como mi esposa y yo no podía evitar sentirme menos satisfecho con los comentarios. Claro que Karin guiaba la conversación y para entonces solo la miraba sonriente esperando el momento en el que por fin dijera lo que parecía que ya no podía reprimir más. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que tenía algo por decir.

-Bueno, creo que es momento de hacerles un anuncio-

Contuve una carcajada al escucharla decir eso, y con una media sonrisa la miré levantarse de su silla y yo me acomodé en la mía para disfrutar el espectáculo.

-Pero…linda…- la voz de Suigetsu se escuchó detrás de ella- No crees que mejor…-

-¡Nada!- lo calló, sacándome una sonrisa más ancha- Estamos todos reunidos por fin, cariño, y quiero compartirlo con la familia-

Sin más remedio que aceptar, Suigetsu meneó la cabeza sonriente y se sentó de nuevo mientras mi Madre la tomaba del brazo y sonreía serena.

-¿Qué pasa, cielo?-

-Bueno- tomó la mano de Suigetsu- No podía esperar a que estuviéramos todos juntos para darles la hermosa noticia de que Suigetsu y yo…- se llevó otra mano al vientre- ¡Estamos esperando otro bebé!-

Los segundos de silencio duraron muy poco, saliendo de nuestro shock inicial todos comenzaron a aplaudir, reír y felicitar a los dos mientras yo aún procesaba la información de que pronto tendría otro sobrino más.

Pero quien más me sorprendió fue Hinata quien con una enorme sonrisa se levantó de su silla y abrazó a Karin con fuerza para felicitarla.

-¡Felicidades Karin! ¡Qué alegría!-

Una vez que todos abrazaron a la pareja me limité a mirarlos sin saber que decir. Karin sabía lo difícil que era para mí ser expresivo, y cuando todos terminaron de abrazarla quedó frente a mí y extendió sus brazos hacía mí sonriente.

-¿Qué no piensas felicitarme?-

Sonreí y la jalé hacía mis brazos para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Felicidades hermanita- besé su coronilla- Estoy muy feliz por ti-

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja y con actitud mimada se alejó de mí y me miró. Y tal vez aprovechando que todos estaban callados y viéndonos a nosotros, miró a Hinata y luego a mí y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y cuando piensan ustedes tener los suyos? Soy yo la que se muere por tener más sobrinos, y ¡estoy segura que mamá quiere un nieto tuyo! ¡Y por fin puede tenerlo!-

Aquella simple oración fue suficiente para callar a todos y para dejarme completamente helado. Incapaz de decir algo coherente, me limité a abrir mi boca y soltar sonidos sin sentido mientras todos a nuestro alrededor reían ligeramente y Karin nos miraba con cejas alzadas.

A mí lado, Hinata se puso roja como un tomate y completamente helada se limitó a sonreír nerviosa para deleite de todos los presentes.

Dos horas más tarde decidimos trasladarnos a la piscina techada de la casa. Cuando éramos pequeños, Papá y Mamá habían decidido construir una para mí y para mis hermanos, y ahora mis sobrinos eran los que estaban ansiosos por entrar.

Sentado a mí lado mientras tomábamos una copa de whisky, Sasuke dio un sorbo de su vaso y miró a Hinata quien se dirigía al tocador con mis sobrinos para alistarse y entrar a la piscina.

Me miró con risa contenida.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo planeas darle nietos a tus padres, Dobe?-

Ante su carcajada sarcástica, alcé las cejas y tomé otro sorbo de whisky con una sonrisa. Por supuesto que Sasuke no lo sabía, pero su sarcasmo no tenía sentido alguno.

Menos cuando desde que Karin lo había mencionado no había podido alejar de mi mente la visión de Hinata embarazada de mi hijo.

-Creo que deberíamos centrarnos en lo más urgente- dejé mi vaso en la mesa y miré a Nagato quien conversaba con mis padres- Como en la herencia, y en sacar al hermano de Hinata de la cárcel-

-Por cierto…- se acercó un poco más- ¿Cómo va mi hermano con eso?-

Sonreí. Aunque no quería decírselo a Hinata para que fuera sorpresa, era muy probable que en un par de semanas Neji saliera libre, y ante eso y el hecho de que estábamos fingiendo bastante bien ser un matrimonio, todo apuntaba a que las cosas saldrían a pedir de boca.

-Bastante bien, me ha dicho que es cuestión de unos cuantos trámites y por supuesto que se lleve a cabo su juicio de nuevo y saldrá de la cárcel. Calcula que será en dos semanas-

-Bueno, será un idiota- sonrió- Pero debo admitir que sabe lo que hace-

Como si lo hubiéramos invocado, mi celular comenzó a sonar y miré el nombre en la pantalla antes de contestar.

-Hablando del rey de Roma…- me levanté- Es tu adorado hermano-

Me alejé un poco y contesté.

-Itachi -

-¿Puedes hablar?-

El sonido de su voz no me gustó nada, y alejándome por completo de todo mundo pegué más el celular a mi oído mientras miraba en dirección al tocador. Hinata aún no salía.

-Sí ¿Qué pasa?-

-No quería decírtelo amigo, pero creo que debes estar preparado- tomó una bocanada de aire- Las cosas se…complicaron. No creo que el joven Hyuga pueda salir de la cárcel tan pronto como planeábamos-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?- hablé entre dientes y miré a Nagato quien por alguna extraña razón me miraba con interés- ¿Cómo que se complicaron? Creí que todo iba bien-

-Y así era, en realidad- soltó un suspiro- Pero al parecer no se encuentra solo la demanda del afectado, y el banco no quiere responsabilidad alguna de lo que está pasando-

-Bueno, sabíamos que eso iba a pasar ¿Y eso qué?-

-El demandante cambió de opinión, Naruto- pensó lo siguiente- Y no llegarán a un acuerdo hasta que aparezca el que tiene todo el dinero-

-¿Qué? Pero eso es…- me llevé la mano al cabello- ¡Podría tomar meses o años encontrarlo!-

-Lo sé, y lo estoy arreglando, tranquilo- su voz sonaba calmada como siempre- Solo faltan unos cuantos documentos más y un montón de trámites que no te explicaré porque no viene al caso. Pero existen pistas de esta persona y de todas maneras se podría llegar a un acuerdo con los afectados- pensó lo siguiente- Solo que…necesitaríamos mucho más dinero del que ya les ofrecimos-

Al darse cuenta que no estaba diciendo ni diría nada, Itachi tomó una larga bocanada de aire.

-Lo vamos a atrapar Naruto, tranquilo-

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer- miré la puerta del tocador que empezaba a abrirse- Contrata a más agentes, paga lo que tengas que pagar, mueve a los contactos que debas mover, haz lo que sea, no importa cuánto cueste- me llevé la mano a la frente- Pero hazlo, Itachi-

Sin darle tiempo a decir nada más colgué la llamada bastante frustrado solo para mirar como Hinata salía del tocador cubierta solamente por un bikini en color esmeralda. Y de manera casi inmediata las malas noticias de Itachi quedaron en el olvido.

Estaba increíble.

Con aquellas dos simples piezas cubriendo lo necesario y un pareo dándole un toque más sexi, podía apreciar su perfecto cuerpo y sin más que hacer que mirarla como un reverendo estúpido me mantuve callado mientras ella me buscaba con la mirada.

Entonces sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y sonrojándose al instante, sonrió satisfecha y se dirigió la piscina en donde mis sobrinos y Karin se encontraban completamente consciente de que yo la miraba como si jamás la hubiera visto desnuda o siquiera tocado.

Entonces sonreí y decidido a no dejar que esas noticias arruinaran el día volví a mi lugar junto a Sasuke donde podría deleitarme con la vista de mi esposa todo lo que quisiera.

.

.

 **~Hinata POV~**

Llevábamos unos cuantos minutos en la piscina. Con Ren colgado a mis hombros y los pequeños Naori e Itsuki nadando como profesionales a mi alrededor, Karin jugaba con Ruki mientras Ayame y Kushina cuidaban de todos sentadas en el borde.

Detrás de nosotras los que quedaban fuera de la piscina comenzaban a arreglar todo para hacer hamburguesas como comida, mientras mi esposo seguía sumergido en una conversación con Sasuke y tomaba tragos de su segundo o tercer vaso de whisky.

A unos cuantos pasos de él, conversando con Menma, Minato y lo que parecía ser su padre, Nagato Uzumaki no me quitaba la vista de encima, y las veces que lo hacía era para mirar a Naruto quien por supuesto también se había percatado de sus miradas y lo miraba como si quisiera fulminarlo con la vista.

-¡Tranquilo cariño! ¡Aún no puedes nadar tu solo!-

-¡Ay mami! ¿Porqueeeé? ¡Itsuki y Naori pueden!-

-Porque ellos están más grandes, por eso, ¡ya compórtate Ruki!-

La voz de Karin y Ruki me sacó de mis cavilaciones, y entonces recordé lo que Karin había dicho horas atrás sobre Naruto y Nagato . Me giré para mirarla, y segura que nadie nos escuchaba me acerqué a ella.

-Karin…lo que dijiste hace rato sobre Nagato y Naruto…- me miró atenta- De que…no se llevan bien. ¿A qué te referías?-

-Bueno, a que nunca lo han hecho- se encogió de hombros- Desde que tengo memoria esos dos nunca se han llevado bien, nunca. Desde que éramos pequeños y jugábamos juntos, nunca han podido siquiera soportarse- frunció el ceño- Y no es porque sea mi hermano, pero creo que Naruto siempre quiso llevarse bien con él. Nagato siempre quería todo lo que Naruto tenía, desde juguetes, ropa y mascotas cuando éramos niños hasta autos…e incluso mujeres cuando éramos adultos-

Aquella última oración me sorprendió bastante y abrí mis ojos de par en par.

-¿Mujeres?-

-Sí, mujeres- soltó un largo suspiro- Naruto tuvo una novia en preparatoria, una que a Nagato también le gustaba pero prefirió a mi hermano por obvias razones- sonreí y ella arrugó la boca- Pero como te digo, mi hermano siempre trató de llevar la fiesta en paz con él. Tanto que incluso terminó con ella por respeto a mi primo, a quién igual no le importó y parece que solo logró odiarlo más-

Alcé las cejas. Semanas antes no habría creído que Naruto Uzumaki fuera como Karin me lo describía, sin embargo después de conocerlo estaba segura que era capaz de sacrificar eso y más por su familia y los seres que amaba.

Incluso si se trataba de Nagato Uzumaki.

-¿Y…la herencia de Jiraiya?- me aventuré a preguntar- Creo que eso debió separarlos más ¿O no?-

En cuanto hice la pregunta contuve las ganas de morderme la lengua y darme una bofetada por estúpida e inconsciente. ¿Karin sabría algo de la bendita herencia siquiera?

Para mi alivio, Karin asintió con fuerza y entornó los ojos, y yo pude respirar de nuevo.

-Ni lo digas, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso- miró alrededor para asegurarse que no había nadie cerca- Y con esas clausulas que puso mi tío en el contrato y que ninguno de los dos quiere decir, todo está más tenso entre todos. Sobre todo entre ellos-

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida. Así que nadie de la familia sabía sobre las famosas clausulas del contrato.

Entonces todo hizo sentido. Sin esa información los Uzumaki jamás sospecharían que el matrimonio entre Naruto y yo era arreglado, y entonces me alegré por no haberle dicho nada más a Karin.

Fingiendo no tener idea de lo que me hablaba, me encogí de hombros y aproveché que Ren volvía a entrar a la alberca para alejarme de Karin lo antes posible. Sabía lo inquisitiva que podía ser y no estaba preparada para mentirle más.

 **~Naruto POV~**

Después de la comida el ambiente se tornó algo pesado entre todos. En realidad entre nosotros y Nagato, quien por alguna razón se encontraba más alejado que de costumbre y parecía dispuesto a causar problemas. Nagato no había dejado de mirar a mi esposa en casi todo el tiempo que llevábamos ahí, y de no ser porque nos encontrábamos en familia y porque no se le había acercado no me había atrevido a decirle algo, sobre todo para no armar un escándalo en donde Hinata se viera afectada.

-¿Bien?- volví a mi conversación al teléfono- ¿Qué noticias me tienes?-

Alejado de todos a las afueras del jardín, llevaba más de diez minutos intentando comunicarme con Itachi hasta que por fin contestó la llamada.

-Aún nada Naruto- lo escuché suspirar, a su lado se escuchaba el sonido de varios teclados- Mi gente lo ha estado buscando y todos los contactos que tengo también. Es como si este tipo se hubiera evaporado del planeta. Me temo que encontrarlo será más difícil de lo que pensé-

Gruñí entre dientes.

-Maldición-

-Tranquilo hombre- suspiró- Sé que es frustrante pero lo encontraremos-

-Y si no lo hacemos pronto, no me importa el dinero que pida el afectado, se lo daremos- miré a Hinata quien reía con Menma- Lo que cueste Itachi, pero que salga lo más pronto posible ¿Entendido?-

La presencia detrás de mí me hizo ponerme en alerta y extrañado miré a lo lejos donde se encontraban todos. Hinata y Sauke se encontraban con todos los demás, y esa sensación desagradable que sentía ahora solo la sentía con una persona de las que estaban presentes.

-Entendido-

-Te llamo luego-

Sin darle tiempo a responder terminé la llamada de mi celular y di la media vuelta para encontrarme con Nagato parado detrás de mí, con una sonrisa en los labios y una bebida a punto de terminar en su mano.

-Nagato -

-Naruto - respondió seco- Segunda vez que te encuentro solo ¿Algún problema?-

El tono de su pregunta no me gustó nada y por un momento me pregunté si Nagato habría escuchado más de lo que pensé que había escuchado.

-Unos cuantos problemas en la empresa- me encogí de hombros y guardé mi celular en el bolsillo del pantalón- Nada que no tenga solución-

Como si hubiera dicho algo sumamente gracioso sonrió de medio lado y miró a Hinata…de nuevo. No pude evitar sentir un escalofrío en mi espalda y respiré profundamente para no alterarme. La estaba mirando demasiado para mi gusto.

-¿Con la empresa?- me miró de nuevo- ¿Seguro?-

La pregunta y el tono no me gustaron nada, y entonces empecé a pensar que tal vez Nagato sabía mucho más de mí de lo que esperaba, pero lo que más me temía es que sabía cosas que tenían que ver con Hinata.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

Fui al grano, y como respuesta Nagato levantó las manos frente a su pecho en son de paz y sonrió satisfecho como lo hacía desde que éramos niños y obtenía lo que quería.

-Digo, a que probablemente la vida de casado no sea tan fácil como esperaste- me miró fijamente- Mucho más cuando te casas con una completa desconocida-

Aquello fue peor que una bofetada.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-

-Por favor, Naruto- se rió ligeramente- Tal vez tu familia no lo sepa, pero olvidas que yo conozco tan bien como tu las clausulas del testamento de Jiraiya-

Definitivamente aquella respuesta no la esperaba, y sin más remedio que mirarlo sereno esperé a que volviera a hablar.

-Y que sé perfectamente que tu matrimonio con Hinata Hyuga es una farsa-

Aquello fue suficiente. Aunque conocía la mente retorcida de Nagato, aquella aseveración me daba a entender que sus meras suposiciones las había confirmado de alguna manera, y que estaba más enterado de mi situación con Hinata de lo que yo esperaba.

Contuve una maldición.

-No sé de donde sacas…-

-Sé perfectamente que jamás habías tenido contacto con ella antes de su boda- me interrumpió, mirando de nuevo donde se encontraba Hinata- Tu familia no sabía nada, y aparece en el momento justo en que el juez lee el bendito testamento del viejo donde pone como cláusula que tenías que casarte-

Incapaz de responder, me limité a mirarlo con ojos de hielo mientras el imbécil seguía hablando con más seguridad que la que le había visto jamás.

-Y todo salió perfecto. Nadie sospechó nada, y al parecer convencieron a la perfección a la trabajadora social- miró a Hinata una vez más- Y como los veo, hasta a mí me habrían convencido. Es obvio que el tener sexo ayuda bastante a que parezcan un matrimonio normal-

Apreté mi mandíbula y el puño ligeramente.

-Y no te culpo, con semejante cuerpo yo tampoco habría desaprovechado la oportunidad-

Aquello me molestó mucho más de lo que podía soportar, y con la furia acumulándose lentamente en mi interior comencé a ver algo borroso y tuve que tomar aire.

-Nagato, te lo advierto- dije entre dientes- No me provoques-

Al parecer aquella ligera amenaza no significó nada para él, pues en toda nuestra vida ya se las había hecho en diversas ocasiones sin hacer nada al respecto. Además parecía dispuesto a llegar al final de sus retorcidas pero acertadas suposiciones.

Y el saber que en todo ese tiempo había estado investigando me puso los pelos de punta.

-Pero es extraño ¿Sabes? Aunque de ti no me sorprendía, me puse a pensar en que la habría llevado a ella a considerar el casarse contigo-

Dejó su vaso en una mesa a su lado y se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba el cielo. Yo solo esperaba que se callara, o sino la amenaza que había usado toda mi vida contra él la haría realidad cuanto antes.

-Entonces lo descubrí- sonrió- Tenía que ser algo, algún chantaje de tu parte, algo que la llevara a casarse contigo tan rápido sin conocerte. Aunque tu dinero es muy buen incentivo, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no le darías un solo centavo-

No respondí.

-Y entonces hice un poco de investigación. No fue nada difícil, dado que la mujercita es bastante común y corriente en la ciudad, obtener su información fue pan comido-

-Mal…-

-Y entonces fue cuando descubrí el desfalco que su hermanito hizo, y la larga condena que le dictaron por eso- sonrió casi malicioso- Y ahí todo hizo sentido y solo necesité investigar el nombre de su abogado para comprobarlo: Itachi Uchiha, el hermano de tu mejor amigo-

-Basta ya, Nagato-

-¿Así que eso fue, Uzumaki? ¿Prometerle sacar a su hermanito de la cárcel para que accediera a casarse contigo, montar toda esta maldita farsa y obtener la herencia?-

Para entonces no pensaba bien, y lo único que me mantenía calmado para no soltarle un golpe era el hecho de saber que mi familia estaba a escasos metros de nosotros y para entonces ya nos miraban. Hinata sobre todo.

-Eso es bajo, incluso para ti- giró su cabeza para mirar a Hinata y después me miró a mí- Aunque debo felicitarte, la mujercita está como quiere y al parecer es bastante…accesible-

Sonrió y alzó las cejas.

-Yo también pagaría una pequeña fortuna por follármela-

Aquello fue lo último que escuché antes de írmele encima, y después del primer puñetazo todo se volvió completamente borroso.

Un golpe, otro, algunos mal dados mientras Nagato me respondía y cuando menos lo pensé estábamos en el suelo, golpeándonos como jamás lo habíamos hecho en 28 años. Y entonces todos los años de rabia, frustración y coraje acumulados se vieron reflejados en los golpes, que cada vez eran más fuertes, desesperados y constantes.

No fue consciente cuando los gritos de todos comenzaron a escucharse, cuando las pisadas y los llamados con nuestros nombres se escuchaban a nuestro alrededor y solo hasta que Sasuke y Menma me tomaron por los brazos y me enderezaron del suelo fue que pude ver a Nagato tirado en el piso mientras Suigetsu y mi Padre lo ayudaban a levantarse.

Y fui consciente de la mano de Hinata, quien susurrando mi nombre colocó sus manos en mi rostro y me obligó a mirarla. Entonces pude ver sus ojos perlados desorbitados y me calmé.

-Naruto, amor- era la primera vez que me llamaba así- Basta, tranquilízate-

Eso hice hasta que finalmente todo a mí alrededor volvió a la normalidad y pude ver algo más que el rostro de Hinata mirándome preocupada. A su alrededor toda mi familia se encontraba con la misma expresión preocupada mientras frente a mí, un bastante golpeado Nagato me miraba como si no hubiera tenido suficiente. Al parecer yo no había recibido demasiados golpes, pero detrás de Hinata mi Madre y Karin me miraban con ojos desorbitados.

-Naruto …- comenzó mi Madre- Cariño…-

No le di tiempo a seguir y zafándome de los brazos de Sasuke con fuerza, coloqué mi mano encima de la de Hinata y la tomé con fuerza mientras miraba a Nagato.

-Espero te haya quedado claro. No te metas conmigo- me limpié la poca sangre del labio- Considéralo una advertencia-

Sin esperar respuesta giré para mirar a mi familia quienes nos veían aun boquiabiertos.

-Bien familia, creo que ya he arruinado esta reunión lo suficiente- sonreí- Lo siento en verdad-

Aferré la mano de Hinata con más fuerza y la miré con una ligera sonrisa para que se tranquilizara.

-Vámonos preciosa-

A cambio solo recibí un ligero asentimiento de cabeza y sin más ceremonias comencé a caminar hasta donde se encontraba el bolso de Hinata y su traje de baño para que los tomara. Detrás de mí, Karin esperó a que tomáramos todo y me miró con brazos cruzados y una mirada entre enojada y triste.

-Naruto… No tienen porque irse- nos miró a los dos- Todos sabemos que Nagato es un idiota, no dejes que lo arruine-

-Prefiero ser yo el que se vaya hermanita, por lo menos esta vez- besé su frente y luego miré a mis padres que se acercaban- Solo me despido de Papá y Mamá y nos vamos, platicaremos después-

Recibiendo a cambio un asentimiento y una sonrisa triste, me dirigí hasta donde estaban mis padres para despedirnos y salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Estaba tan molesto que lo único que quería era llegar a casa.

El camino de regreso a casa fue bastante callado y algo serio.

A mí lado Hinata me miraba de reojo algo preocupada y otras veces olvidaba cualquier discreción y me miraba fijamente, intentando descifrar algo en mi expresión. Yo había optado por no mirarla en todo el camino, por la simple y sencilla razón de que no quería lastimarla con mi actitud.

Estaba tan furioso que ni siquiera veinte minutos y unos cuantos golpes después me habían tranquilizado.

Frente a nosotros el sol comenzaba a ponerse y nos detuvimos en el último semáforo antes de llegar a la torre de departamentos mientras en completo silencio, Hinata se limitó a mirarme de reojo y soltó un ligero suspiro.

Dos minutos más tarde entrábamos al estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio de departamentos y una vez me estacioné en el mismo lugar reservado para mí bastante cerca del elevador, apagué el auto y me dejé caer ligeramente contra el asiento hasta que Hinata finalmente se atrevió a decir algo.

-¿Naruto?- dejó su mano a medio camino- ¿Estás bien?-

No, no lo estoy. Llevé mi mano a mi rostro y apreté mis ojos cerrados.

-No pasa nada,Hinata. Entremos-

-¿Cómo no va a pasar nada?- tomó mi mano y me obligó a mirarla- Si casi matas a Nagato a golpes, y no has dicho una sola palabra en todo el camino-

No contesté y alejé mi vista. Era incapaz de mirarla cuando todo parecía estar tan mal y las malas noticias no habían parado en el día. Desde el hecho de que la libertad de su hermano no era un hecho, hasta el hecho de que Nagato estuviera más enterado de nuestra situación de lo que yo creía y sobre todo del hecho de que su hermano estaba en la cárcel, tenía tan mal humor que ni siquiera podía verla a ella.

Y lo que menos quería era lastimarla.

-Naruto…Tal vez si me dijeras lo que…-

-Basta, Hinata- espeté bastante ácido- Simplemente no hagas preguntas-

-Pero es que…si yo supiera lo que…-

-No serviría de nada- dije entre dientes- Así que deja de preguntar-

A pesar de mi evidente mal humor, eso no detuvo a Hinata quien soltando un bufido de fastidio se deshizo de su cinturón de seguridad y una vez que estuvo libre se pasó a mi asiento para sentarse en mi regazo.

Abrí mi boca para protestar.

-¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo?-

Una vez encima de mí y con sus hermosas piernas casi desnudas acomodadas a los lados de mis muslos, tomó mi rostro en sus manos y lo elevó para que la mirara.

-Termino con tu actitud infantil- me miró fijamente y su dulce aliento chocó contra mi boca- ¿No quieres decirme que rayos te pasa? Bien, no hablaremos entonces- se pegó un poco más a mí- Pero no voy a permitir que te cierres y te alejes de mí como siempre lo haces cuando hay un problema-

Abrí mis ojos de par en par. A pesar de que su cuerpo, su aroma y su aliento resultaban bastante distractores, el peso de sus palabras fue demasiado para mí y parpadeé mientras procesaba sus palabras.

-Así que está bien, si quieres no hablemos- se acercó hasta que nuestros labios quedaron a escasos centímetros- Pero no te alejes de mí-

Y para hacerme entender a que se refería, terminó la distancia que había entre nosotros para plantarme un ligero pero delicioso beso con sus labios entreabiertos, dejándome sentir su delicioso aliento y probar sus labios. Entonces respondí a su beso y busqué sus labios, abriendo los míos mientras nuestros alientos se entremezclaban y nos besábamos como si no fuéramos a hacerlo nuevamente. El ambiente cambió entre nosotros y a nuestro alrededor el espacio del carro pareció reducirse, el calor pareció aumentar sobre todo entre nosotros y todo se volvió cargado, borroso y sensual.

Mi pelea con Nagato, la llamada de Itachi y todo lo malo de ese día se fue haciendo más insignificante hasta borrarse de mi mente mientras sus labios me besaban y su cuerpo se pegaba al mío. Incapaz de contenerme, llevé mis manos a acariciar sus muslos desnudos hasta que desaparecieron debajo de su cara falda Valentino.

Y como siempre que quería excitarla, rocé su intimidad por encima de sus pantaletas y Hinata gimió con fuerza contra mi boca.

-Naruto …-

Complacido por la respuesta jugué con el elástico de su prenda mientras Hinata se retorcía ligeramente entre mis brazos y apretaba mis muslos con sus piernas abiertas, sus manos acariciando mi nuca y su lengua invadiendo mi boca como respuesta.

No sabía como habíamos llegado a ese punto, pero para entonces estaba seguro que si no nos deteníamos ya no podríamos hacerlo.

-Hinata …- sus labios me impidieron hablar- Preciosa…- la besé de nuevo- Detente-

Al parecer no me escuchó, pues sus labios siguieron besándome mientras sus manos comenzaban a acariciar mi estómago por encima de mi camisa hacia abajo hasta el borde de mis pantalones. Reprimí un gemido al sentir su mano tocar mi excitación por encima de la tela.

-¿Por qué?- gimió de una manera tan sexy que debería ser pecado, y sin poder evitarlo seguí acariciando sus piernas bastante cerca de su intimidad.

-Porque…- besé su cuello- Si tu no lo haces yo no podré hacerlo. Y estamos en el auto-

Le recordé. Pero para mi sorpresa y sobre todo agrado, eso en lugar de detenerla pareció excitarla más, y soltando un ligero gemidito de placer movió sus caderas sensualmente hasta encajarlas en mi regazo donde mi evidente excitación rozó su sexo. Soltamos un gemido.

-Bien-

Fue lo único que salió de sus labios antes de volver a juntarlos con los míos, y cuando su mano volvió a adentrarse entre nosotros hasta el zipper de mi pantalón y rozó mi erección perdí el control. Si mi esposita quería tener sexo en el coche, era algo que yo estaba dispuesto a cumplir.

Entonces tomé las riendas de la situación. Tomando su cabello en un puño, tiré de el ligeramente para echar su cabeza hacia atrás y dejar su cuello al descubierto para besarlo a mis anchas. Encima de mí, Hinata soltó un gemido y movió sus caderas cadenciosamente para restregar su intimidad contra mi miembro y soltando una maldición llevé mis manos de nuevo a sus piernas para enterrar mis manos en su falda.

Algo desesperado encajé mis dedos en las tiras de su ropa interior para sacársela y de un simple movimiento saqué su sexy tanga de encaje rosa pálido hasta que la tuve en mi mano y la guardé en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Entonces la tuve completamente expuesta y abierta a mí y con su falda arremolinada en sus caderas fue solo cuestión de segundos hasta que mis dedos se perdieron dentro de ella.

-¡Ah!, ¡Naruto!-

Aquello la tomó totalmente desprevenida, y disfrutando de su expresión y gemido de puro placer moví mis dedos dentro de ella mientras mi pulgar acariciaba por fuera toda su humedad. Fue entonces cuando los dedos de Hinata parecieron perder movilidad y pegándose a mí con fuerza llevó sus manos a acariciar mi cabello mientras me dejaba acariciarla e intentaba continuar el beso. Haciendo lo que sabía que a ella le gustaba y la podía llevar a la gloria en instantes seguí acariciándola rápidamente mientras ella gemía contra mi oído y se dejaba hacer. Entonces la sentí cerca, muy cerca, y antes de llegar al orgasmo detuve mis caricias y saqué mis dedos lentamente mientras Hinata fruncía el ceño algo decepcionada.

Quería verla llegar, pero conmigo dentro de ella.

-Naruto …no…- gimió contra mis labios, casi en una súplica- Por favor-

Sonriendo de medio lado, llevé mis manos al zipper de mi pantalón y lo bajé hasta que mi erección quedó libre y lista para entrar en ella.

-Tranquila preciosa, es solo que…- rocé su mojada entrada con mi miembro- Quería hacer esto-

Y ahí en mi auto, sin importarnos que alguien pasara y pudiera vernos y completamente excitados la tomé por las caderas para guiarla a mi erección que la esperaba ansiosa y Hinata hizo lo demás.

Se empaló en mí lentamente y soltamos un gemido al mismo tiempo. Abriendo sus labios en un "Ah" de puro placer, Hinata se arqueó y echó su cabeza hacia atrás de la manera más sexy mientras su cabello suelto me rozaba ligeramente los muslos cubiertos.

-Hinata …-

No necesité decir más. Sin ayuda alguna, Hinata comenzó a subir y bajar sobre mí de manera rápida y cadenciosa, moviendo sus caderas para sentirme mejor mientras sus bellos pechos aún cubiertos quedaban a la altura de mi rostro para mi deleite. Todo era rápido, fuerte y desesperado, y el hecho de estar dentro de un auto con vidrios ahumados en un estacionamiento en donde cualquier persona podría pasar y darse cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo adentro lo hacía mucho más excitante.

En mi oído, escuchaba los suaves gemidos de Hinata quien completamente fuera de sí y excitada al extremo se movía rápida y desenfrenadamente, buscando desesperada aquella liberación que momentos antes no le había permitido tener.

Llevé mis manos a acariciar sus pechos y Hinata gimió más fuerte mientras las embestidas se volvían más rápidas y precisas, buscando el ansiado clímax sentados en el asiento de mi auto.

-Naruto …- movía sus caderas para permitirme llega al final de su entrada- Naruto…-

-Por Dios, Hinata…-

Estaba tan mojada que escurría. Y al parecer aquella posición dejó de ser suficiente pues sin previo aviso se giró en mi regazo para darme la espalda y comenzó a moverse una vez más, levantando su glorioso trasero mientras me permitía penetrarla por detrás.

Maldición, aquello era demasiado. Una faceta de Hinata que jamás había visto, y que me encantaba al grado de volarme los sentidos, la razón y el sentido común.

Solo importaba ella, solo importaba hacerle gritar de placer.

Desesperada por sentirme más se enderezó para recargarse contra mi pecho y echó su cabeza hacia atrás para apoyar su nuca en mi hombro, dándome total acceso a la piel de su cuello que no tardé en besar mientras mis manos iban de nuevo a sus pechos para acariciarlos. Entonces mis manos siguieron su recorrido hacia abajo, pasando a su estómago, a su vientre, a su sexo...hasta su clítoris el cual comencé a frotar ligeramente junto a mis embestidas, arrancándole largos gemidos de placer. La penetré una vez más.

Soltamos un gemido al mismo tiempo ante esa nueva posición que me dejaba llegar hasta el fondo, mientras nos movíamos de manera sincronizada y tocaba aquél punto sensible dentro y fuera del sexo de Hinata.

Aquél punto que unas cuantas embestidas más tarde le arrebataba gritos que tenía que contener, mordiendo sus labios con fuerza para no gritar. Moviéndose sensualmente encima de mí, llevo una de sus manos a mi nuca y la otra la aferró a la manija de la puerta mientras la penetraba.

-Naruto…Por Dios, Naruto…-

Estaba cerca. Y tenía que llegar ahora antes de que alguien pasara y nos viera.

-Eso es preciosa- susurré contra su oído- Ahora vente para mí-

-¡Naruto!-

Aquello fue todo. Soltando por fin un grito Hinata llegó a su orgasmo junto conmigo y desconectándose de toda realidad se desvaneció en mis brazos mientras yo la aferraba con fuerza contra mí. Durante unos segundos que parecieron irreales ninguno dijo nada mientras intentábamos normalizar nuestra respiración y con mi frente en su espalda, acaricié ligeramente sus piernas hasta que por fin pudo moverlas. Volviendo a la realidad se sentó de nuevo en su lugar y acomodó su falda, se puso sus pantaletas y yo cerré mi bragueta hasta que volvimos a la normalidad.

Solo entonces Hinata pareció darse cuenta de donde estábamos y miró a su alrededor para abrir sus ojos algo sorprendida, recordando de pronto que estábamos en un estacionamiento y en mi auto.

-¿Crees que…- miró por la ventana trasera algo preocupada- ¿Crees que alguien nos haya visto?-

Como única respuesta, la miré con una sonrisa de medio lado y ella me devolvió otra traviesa.

.

.

.

 **~Hinata POV~**

Diez minutos más tarde las puertas del elevador se abrieron y entramos al penthouse con algo de mejor humor. Aunque Naruto se había negado a decirme que había pasado con Nagato, parecía haberse relajado bastante después de nuestro encuentro en el auto y aunque eso no era suficiente, era suficiente por ahora, y con una sonrisa lo guié hasta la cocina para prepararle algo de cenar.

Era fin de semana y el departamento estaba completamente solo para nosotros, algo que no pensaba desaprovechar.

-¿Te parece si preparo una ensalada con pollo a la plancha?-

-Eso sería excelente-

Una vez descalza y con mi cabello recogido en un moño, prendí la estufa y comencé a sacar unos cuantos ingredientes de los estantes mientras acomodaba las ollas. Detrás de mí Naruto conectó su ipod a las bocinas de la barra y vertió un poco de vino tinto en dos copas mientras "Feel Like Makin' Love" de Roberta Flack sonaba al fondo.

Sonreí ligeramente y me giré para darme cuenta que lo tenía a escasos centímetros de mí sonriendo de igual forma y con dos copas en sus manos. Tomé la copa que me ofrecía y me recargué en la barra detrás de mí para sonreírle algo coqueta y alzar las cejas.

-Creí que no tenías más canciones cursis en tu ipod-

Soltó una ligera risa ronca bastante sexy y se acercó hasta quedar pegado a mí.

-Me pareció apropiada-

Recordé lo que habíamos hecho en el auto quince minutos atrás y sonreí traviesa.

-Bastante apropiada-

Como respuesta Naruto terminó la distancia que había entre nosotros y me plantó un lento beso mientras sonreía, cualquier rastro de su mal humor completamente perdido desde nuestro encuentro en el auto. Satisfecha de verlo así aunque fuera por ese momento, le devolví el beso y él llevó sus manos a mis caderas.

Y justo cuando la situación volvía a ponerse igual, el sonido de mi celular sonando en la barra detrás de nosotros nos distrajo por completo y extrañada giré para mirar al aparato. Eran las ocho de la noche de un sábado, y salvo Ino o Tenten nadie me marcaba a esa hora y menos ese día.

Miré el número. Era desconocido.

Sin poder evitarlo un terrible presentimiento se apoderó de mí y tomé el celular para contestarlo mientras Naruto tomaba mi copa y me miraba confuso.

-¿Diga?-

-Señorita…- escuché una fuerte voz- ¿Señora Uzumaki?-

-S…sí. Ella habla-

-Lamento molestarla tan noche. Habla el oficial en turno de la correccional donde está su hermano-

El estómago se me volvió un nudo de inmediato, y al parecer Naruto pudo notarlo pues me tomó por el brazo y me miró preocupado.

-No se preocupe… ¿Qué pasa?-

En ese momento sonó el celular de Naruto y lo sacó de inmediato de su bolsillo para contestar.

-¿Itachi?-

No pude escuchar más pues la voz del oficial, bastante inseguro, volvió a escucharse.

-La llamo porque ha surgido una situación con su hermano…- pareció pensarlo- Necesito que se presente en el hospital de la ciudad, tuvo que ser internado de emergencia y se encuentra…bastante delicado-

Al parecer Naruto recibió las mismas noticias que yo pues me miró más preocupado todavía y comenzó a hablar entre dientes. Yo por mi parte no podía pensar muy coherentemente.

-¿Hospital? Pero qué…- tomé aire- ¿Qué rayos pasó?-

Detrás del auricular, el hombre pareció pensarlo seriamente y escuché su respiración cargada.

-Lamento decírselo por teléfono. Pero fue golpeado dentro de la correccional…- tomó aire- Y me temo que es bastante grave-

Me quedé muda de inmediato y lleve una mano a mi boca mientras frente a mí, Naruto soltó una maldición y colgó la llamada. En menos de dos segundos, apagó las hornillas detrás de mí y una vez que tomó mis zapatos y nuestros celulares, me tomó de la mano para guiarme a la salida de inmediato.

Yo no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera mi hermano. Herido en una cama de hospital.

 **Hay deeoss, esto se está poniendo bastante interesante ya estamos pasando la mitad de la historia y estos capítulos son cruciales para la trama, créanme que van a subirse a una montaña rusa de emociones xD donde amarán y odiarán a mi querido rubio, tal vez llorarán y muchas cosas más ;) gracias a todos por su comentarios y nos veremos por acá mas pronto de lo que esperan ;)**


	15. Confesion

**Hola :) como han estado, no diré los motivos de mí retraso con la historia, solo les dare las gracias por seguir al pendiente en FB muchas gracias en verdad :) espero subir más caps en lo que va de la semana, pero no les aseguro nada jejejejeje. Gracias a** _ **FER HIGURASHI,**_ **quien es la autora de la historia original** _ **;)**_ **ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, yo solo la adapto al NH**

 _ **DISCLAIMER…**_

 **Los personajes de Naruto son obra de Masashi Kishimoto**

Capítulo 15°: Declaración

 **~Hinata POV~**

No supe ni cómo ni cuando llegamos al hospital. Los quince minutos que debieron haber sido parecieron horas, y cuando entramos al hospital todo estaba demasiado callado como para ser una sala de emergencias.

Sin recordar muy bien cómo caminar me vi arrastrada por Naruto desde que salimos del auto hasta que llegamos a la recepción, y con su mano aferrando la mía con fuerza se detuvo frente al mostrador donde una señorita nos miró atenta y abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver a Naruto.

-Naruto Uzumaki, somos familiares de Neji Hyuga- no le dio tiempo a decir nada- Llegó hace media hora-

La mujer pareció recordar enseguida de quién se trataba, pues sin buscar su nombre en la pantalla me miró a mí con algo de pena y después a Naruto y asintió.

-Así es, ahora mismo se encuentra siendo atendido, llegó inconsciente y parece que tiene algunas hemorragias internas-

Me estremecí y las lágrimas volvieron a mis ojos mientras Naruto apretaba con más fuerza mi mano.

-¿Entrará a cirugía?-

-Aún no nos han dicho nada, señor- se mordió el labio inferior- Si gustan esperar en la sala, les informaré cuando puedan verlo-

Naruto soltó un suspiro frustrado y se giró para mirarme mientras yo tomaba aire para calmarme. Algo preocupado por mi reacción, rodeó mis hombros con su brazo y dándole las gracias a la recepcionista caminó conmigo hasta la enorme sala de espera para sentarme en uno de los sofás color crema. Yo aún no sabía qué rayos decir o hacer, y segura de que su amarre en mis hombros era lo que me mantenía estable me dejé caer en el sofá y Naruto me pegó a él.

Sin decirme nada se limitó a abrazarme contra su pecho mientras esperábamos a que alguien saliera y nos dijera algo. No se alejó de mí en ningún momento, y aunque sabía que estaba bastante molesto y seguramente lo único que quería hacer era gritarle a la recepcionista me siguió conteniendo contra su pecho mientras los minutos pasaban lentamente.

Y yo no podía hacer otra cosa más que pensar en Neji, tirado, golpeado e inconsciente en el frío piso de esa maldita cárcel mientras sus atacantes se desaparecían como si nada. Pero la furia, la rabia, la impotencia y la frustración no eran nada comparado a la preocupación de no saber nada de él, y después de diez minutos estaba segura que me volvería loca.

Contuve las ganas de soltar mis lágrimas y al parecer fue cuestión de instantes para que Naruto se diera cuenta de ello. Lentamente se alejó de mí y bajando la vista para mirarme tomó mi mentón con su mano y lo elevó para que lo mirara.

-Hey, hey- acarició mi mejilla con su pulgar- Tranquila preciosa, estará bien-

No fui capaz de contestarle y solo atiné a componer una media sonrisa bastante lamentable para acurrucarme contra él. Era lo único que me podía calmar en esos momentos.

Cinco minutos más tarde las puertas de la entrada se abrieron y un agitado Itachi entró a la sala de emergencias mientras nos buscaba con la mirada. En cuanto nos miró corrió hasta donde estábamos y Naruto se levantó para saludarlo con un ligero apretón de manos para después dejarlo saludarme a mí. En cuanto lo hizo Naruto se alejó de donde estaba y lo llamó con un dedo para que se uniera a él.

Yo me limité a quedarme sentada en el sofá, y sin entender muy bien lo que decían los miré discutir por largo rato en voz baja. Con su mirada oscurecida, su ceño fruncido y esa expresión fría en su rostro que solo tenía cuando estaba verdaderamente furioso hablaba bastante exaltado y molesto mientras Itachi lo miraba comprensivo y al parecer bastante molesto también.

Miré el largo pasillo detrás durante largos minutos en los que nadie aparecía mientras ambos seguían hablando.

-Quiero a esos malditos ahí de por vida ¿Entiendes, Itachi?- lo alcancé a escuchar hablar entre dientes- Quienes hayan sido, quiero saber quiénes fueron y quien rayos les pagó por hacerlo. Quiero que paguen-

-Lo sé, tranquilo amigo. Haré unas cuantas averiguaciones mientras atienden a Neji. Seguro él deberá recordar algo o haber visto a quien…-

No pude seguir escuchando y tampoco quise hacerlo pues estaba más preocupada por ver que alguien saliera de las habitaciones en el largo pasillo frente a mí. Unos minutos más tarde sentí el brazo de Naruto sobre el mío y me giré para mirarlo. Itachi ya no estaba cerca.

-¿Itachi?-

-Se ha ido a la correccional a hacer unas cuantas averiguaciones-

-¿Del que hizo esto?-

Como única respuesta Naruto solo asintió con la mandíbula tensa y decidí no indagar más mas sobre el asunto mientras miraba de nuevo al frente y esperaba a que alguien llegara. Quince minutos más tarde mientras me dejaba abrazar por Naruto un doctor bastante joven salió por el pasillo y antes de que dijera su nombre me había levantado y ya caminaba hacia él.

-¿Familiares de Neji Hyuga?-

-Sí, soy su hermana- sentí a Naruto a mí lado- ¿Cómo está mi hermano, doctor?-

Lo miré con mis ojos abiertos de par en par esperando lo peor. Durante unos segundos se limitó a mirarme a mí y a Naruto sin decir nada y segura de que en cualquier momento lo sacudiría de desesperación finalmente se dignó a hablar.

-Está estable, afortunadamente los golpes no dañaron nada internamente al punto de necesitar cirugía- solté un suspiro de alivio- Sin embargo los golpes fueron bastante severos. Tiene dos costillas rotas, la muñeca dislocada, el brazo izquierdo roto y una contusión en la cabeza, sin contar las heridas externas en el cuerpo y la cara. Tuvimos que anestesiarlo para atender sus quebraduras, además no sabemos que tanto daño pudo hacer su contusión en la cabeza aparte de la hinchazón en su cerebro. Fue una golpiza fuerte-

Pude sentir el brazo de Naruto completamente tieso alrededor de mi cintura, y yo solo atiné a estremecerme ligeramente.

-¿Algún daño permanente?- escuché la pregunta de Naruto, la pregunta que yo no quería hacer.

-Me temo que es muy pronto para decirlo. Pero estamos siguiendo su estado y parece ser que solo fueron los golpes-

-¿Puedo verlo?-

-Por lo pronto se encuentra dormido y así estará por unas horas- dijo sereno- Pero claro que pueden pasar a verlo, ya se encuentra en una habitación mientras se monitorea su estado y veremos cómo reacciona en la siguientes horas-

-Gracias doctor-

Con un simple asentimiento de cabeza, el hombre nos dio el número de su habitación y sin más caminé por el pasillo rápidamente mientras buscaba la habitación, con Naruto siguiéndome de cerca todo el tiempo. Finalmente entramos al ala más alejada del pasillo hasta el final en donde se encontraba su número e incapaz de esperar un momento más abrí la puerta y miré la cama en donde se encontraba mi hermano.

Contuve el aliento. Entré en shock.

Recostado en la enorme cama blanca, con un montón de cables pegados a su cuerpo que conectaban con las típicas máquinas para medir la presión y el ritmo cardíaco, inconsciente y respirando con tranquilidad, Neji se veía tan sereno que podría decirse que soñaba profundamente. Y pequeño, muy pequeño.

Pero lo más impactante de todo eran los moretes que cubrían su cara, prueba fehaciente de los golpes propinados horas atrás. Con ambos ojos rodeados de círculos morados, el labio partido e hinchado y unos cuantos cortes y moretes en ambas mejillas, su rostro era lo único que podía ver pero fue suficiente para darme cuenta que su cuerpo se encontraba igual o peor que su rostro, a juzgar por la venda que cubría su pecho, tórax y brazo y los moretes en su brazo descubierto.

Llevé una mano a mi boca y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas que tanto había contenido salieron sin poder detenerlas.

-Oh Neji-

Incapaz de detener el llanto contenido por tanto tiempo, me senté en la cama a su lado y tomé su mano para llevarla a mi mejilla. Su mano caliente, suave y amorosa, que en aquellos momentos estaba completamente débil.

-Neji…hermanito- acaricié su mejilla con mi mano disponible- Recupérate por favor, por favor- sonreí- Tienes que ponerte bien-

Detrás de mí pude sentí la mano de Naruto acariciar mi hombro y me recargué en su pecho para desahogarme a mis anchas. Como única respuesta me abrazó con fuerza contra su cadera y depositó un suave beso en mi cabeza.

Pasaron algunos minutos sin que ninguno dijéramos nada mientras la enfermera a nuestro alrededor revisaba sus signos vitales y apuntaba todo en la historia que llevaba en la mano. Finalmente Naruto pareció reaccionar y giró para mirarla.

-¿Cómo están sus signos vitales?-

-Bastante estables, señor- respondió dulcemente- Solo necesitamos esperar a que reaccione y veremos cómo se desempeña-

No los oí decir nada más y segundos más tarde la puerta de la habitación se cerró para dejarnos solos. Durante largos minutos me limité a mirar a mi hermano y acariciar su mejilla esperando que respondiera o por lo menos me sintiera mientras Naruto acariciaba mi espalda para tranquilizarme. En aquél momento yo no podía sentirme más afortunada por tenerlo a mí lado, segura de que sin él las cosas serían más complicadas y dolorosas.

Era el hombre que amaba, y que aunque tal vez no era cierto, me hacía sentir querida en aquellos momentos. Se agachó para darme otro beso en la cabeza y hablarme al oído.

-Haré unas cuantas llamadas y pediré que cambien a tu hermano a una habitación más grande-

Lo miré.

-No es necesario, Naruto-

-No es una opción, preciosa- me apretó la mano ligeramente- Ya regreso-

Sin darme tiempo a decir nada más salió de la habitación para dejarme sola en la silenciosa habitación y miré a Neji de nuevo. Afuera escuché a Naruto hablar con la enfermera y el médico de cabecera para darles instrucciones de cambiar a mi hermano a la mejor habitación del hospital y contuve mis ganas de entornar los ojos ante su tono mandón. Segundos más tarde hablaba por teléfono.

No tuve que escuchar atentamente para saber que era Itachi, y mucho menos para saber porque lo llamaba. Era obvio que no iba a descansar hasta dar con los responsables de la golpiza de mi hermano, y para entonces seguramente todo el correccional estaba siendo interrogado minuciosamente para dar con ellos.

También era obvio que los haría pagar lo que habían hecho, sin importar el precio ni las consecuencias.

Miré a Neji y apreté su mano mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que me quedaban en el rostro. Tenía que ponerse bien, y no me movería de ahí hasta que eso pasara.

~o~

Casi amanecía cuando desperté abruptamente de una siesta de no más de quince minutos. Recargada en el pecho de Naruto y sentados en el sofá de las visitas en el nuevo y mejorado cuarto de mí hermano, habían pasado ya casi diez horas sin que hubiera despertado.

Y yo llevaba casi veinticuatro horas sin dormir más de veinte minutos, al igual que Naruto.

En ningún momento lo había dejado solo, y haciendo lo mismo conmigo, Naruto había procurado que comiera algo e intentara dormir sin éxito alguno.

Me enderecé rápidamente del sofá para mirar la cama en donde papá se encontraba exactamente igual. Caminé hasta su lado.

-¿Algún cambio?-

-Ninguno- lo escuché suspirar- Te dije que yo te avisaría de ser así, deberías dormir-

Me giré para mirarlo sentado en el sofá, algo ojeroso, cansado y con el rastro de una ligera barba en su mandíbula, y entonces recordé que él tampoco había dormido nada en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

-Lo sé, pero…- me dirigí de nuevo al sillón- No puedo hacerlo, no hasta que despierte o haga el intento por lo menos-

-Yo sé que es difícil, pero nada ganas con hacerlo. Creo que lo mejor sería que fueras a casa y durmieras un poco- se restregó los ojos- Yo me quedaré y te avisaré si…-

-Por supuesto que no- me senté de nuevo a su lado y me acurruqué contra él- No voy a moverme de aquí, si quieres tu ve al departamento y aprovechas para darte una ducha y…-

-Ni hablar. No me iré sin ti y mucho menos te dejaré sola- me abrazó contra él- Así que eso está fuera de discusión, intenta dormir un poco y yo te avisaré de cualquier cambio-

Como única respuesta solo fui capaz de sonreír ligeramente y me dejé abrazar por él mientras miraba a mi hermano, aún inconsciente y respirando lentamente en la enorme cama.

 **~Naruto POV~**

Pasaban de las doce del mediodía cuando llamé por cuarta vez a Itachi. Para entonces habían pasado más de quince horas y el hermano de Hinata aún no despertaba, algo que comenzaba a frustrarme al punto de que había sido incapaz de seguir en su habitación y sin poder más había salido a comprar un café para llamar a Itachi una vez más.

Además no quería que Hinata escuchara más cosas desagradables y mucho menos que recordara porque su padre estaba así, por lo que hablar con Itachi frente a ella tampoco era una opción. Pero también había pasado bastante tiempo desde que Itachi comenzara con las averiguaciones y para entonces el no tener noticias tampoco me agradaba en lo absoluto.

Después de tres timbrazos un cansado Itachi contestó el teléfono.

-Uzumaki-

-Por tu tono creo que no tienes buenas noticias-

Pude escuchar el ligero suspiro de Itachi.

-Me temo que no- contuve una maldición- Tanto el director como los oficiales en turno hemos interrogado a decenas de personas y ninguno parece sospechoso-

Me alejé un poco de la puerta y hablé entre dientes.

-¿Y nadie ha dado una pista? ¿Que nadie escuchó o vio nada?- comenzaba a molestarme- Alguien debió haber visto o intuido algo, quien hizo esto quería algo más que imponer respeto o vengarse, Itachi. Lo quería…-

No pude decir la palabra, la mera idea me enfermaba.

-Lo sé, Naruto. Lo sé- fue el turno de Itachi para molestarse- He estado indagando, haciendo unas cuantas averiguaciones y nadie parece dispuesto a hablar. Creo que por ahora la única esperanza es que Neji despierte y pueda decirnos algo-

-Maldición- gruñí entre dientes y golpeé la pared frente a mí- Itachi, sé que es difícil pero tenemos que dar con esos imbéciles cuanto antes- miré la puerta de su habitación- No me gustaría que Neji reviviera todo frente a Hinata, ya está bastante afectada con todo esto-

-Lo sé amigo, intentaré seguir con…-

Dejé de escucharlo a mitad de frase al escuchar abrirse la puerta rápidamente y giré para mirar a Hinata ojerosa, cansada y ajetreada parada al borde de la puerta.

-Mi hermano despertó- me miró con sus ojos como platos y luego a la enfermera que pasaba- ¡Llame al doctor por favor!-

En menos de un instante el médico se dirigía por el pasillo a la habitación, y pegué el celular a mi oreja.

-¿Escuchaste eso?-

-Fuerte y claro. Voy para allá-

Sin decirle nada más, colgué y entré a la habitación en donde el médico y dos enfermeras comenzaban a revisar Neji mientras parada a un lado de la cama y sosteniendo la mano de su hermano, Hinata lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. Contuve las ganas de golpear algo al verla así.

Me acerqué a la cama en donde Neji miraba a todos e intentaba hablar sin mucho éxito y abracé a Hinata por los hombros para mirarlo.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Neji?-

Tardó un poco en hablar, y cuando lo logró solo salió un ligero susurro.

-Adolorido…y algo mareado- logró sonreír y sonreí con él- Pero fuera de eso perfecto, supongo-

-¡Neji!-

Incapaz de contener las lágrimas, Hinata abrazó a su hermano con cuidado de no lastimarlo y se acurrucó en su pecho para llorar a sus anchas, sacando finalmente todas las emociones que la estaban carcomiendo desde que habíamos llegado y que había reprimido incluso conmigo. Me alejé ligeramente para darles espacio y Neji llevó su débil mano a acariciar la cabeza de su hermana.

-Tranquila pequeña, ya pasó. Estoy bien-

-¡Oh Neji!- lo miró sin dejar de llorar- ¡Estaba tan preocupada! Creí que...-

-Lo sé- besó su cabeza- Lo siento-

Durante unos instantes ni el médico ni yo nos movimos o dijimos una sola palabra, dejando que los dos hermanos tuvieran su momento y por un instante pude comprenderlos a la perfección, no se qué haría si algo así les pasara a mis hermanos. Una vez que Hinata se separó de él y el médico había tomado todos los datos en su historia médica, lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Bien señor Hyuga, todo indica que se encuentra estable- sonrió sereno- Salvo por la fractura de su brazo y unos cuantos dolores y moretones con un poco de reposo estará como nuevo. Tuvimos mucha suerte-

Hinata y yo esperamos a que la revisión terminara y el médico diera unas cuantas instrucciones mientras mi muy cansada esposa tomaba mi mano y la aferraba con fuerza, un gesto de mudo agradecimiento que fue mi perdición. Sin poder evitarlo, la abracé con fuerza contra mí y besé su coronilla.

Quería que entendiera que no estaba sola, y que yo me encargaría de que esos imbéciles no volvieran a ver la luz del día ni salieran de esa maldita cárcel jamás.

Una vez que todo quedo listo y quedamos solos, Hinata regresó a la silla que ocupaba y tomó la mano de su hermano.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Estoy excelente, pequeña. Tienes un hermano fuerte, somos Hyugas después de todo-

Aquello pareció dar resultado, pues Hinata se tranquilizó un poco y soltó una pequeña risa al escucharlo y verlo mejor de lo que esperaba. Casi veinte minutos después de un poco de charla que era interrumpida por algunas enfermeras entrando y saliendo y algunos estados de somnolencia de Neji, escuchamos unos toques en la puerta y de inmediato supe quien era.

-Adelante-

La cabeza de Itachi asomó por la puerta y con un simple "Hola" y una enorme sonrisa al ver que Neji estaba consciente, la cerró detrás de él y caminó hasta donde estábamos para saludarlo.

Y la simple mirada que me dirigió fue suficiente para saber que pronto tendría que sacar a Hinata de la habitación para que pudiera interrogarlo sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior.

~O~

Eran pasadas las cuatro de la tarde cuando estacioné mi Volvo en el estacionamiento subterráneo de mi departamento. A mí lado, una callada y sobre todo agotada Hinata no había dicho una sola palabra en todo el camino desde el hospital, de donde había salido casi obligada por su hermano, por el médico, por Itachi y por supuesto por mí después de asegurarle que Neji se encontraba bien y en cuestión de días saldría como nuevo.

De lo que yo estaba seguro era que por ahora tanto Hinata como yo necesitábamos algo de comida, un buen baño y una larga sesión de sueño para recuperarnos de la larga noche que habíamos pasado. Sin embargo el no saber qué rayos pasaba por su cabeza me estaba matando. Jamás la había visto así y el no poder hacer nada más por ayudarla me hacía sentir tan impotente que quería golpear algo.

-¿Vamos?-

Reaccionó después de lo que pareció una eternidad, y componiendo una ligera sonrisa cansada asintió y abrió su puerta para salir sin darme tiempo a hacerlo. Una vez en el elevador presioné el código de mi pent house y en menos de un minuto estuvimos en mi apartamento tal cual como lo habíamos dejado: dos copas de vino en la barra de la cocina, mi ipod conectado a las bocinas y todo lo que Hinata había sacado para hacer la cena del día anterior.

-¿Quieres comer algo?- miré el montón de ingredientes con los que no podría hacer nada, era pésimo cocinero- Puedo ordenar en el lobby que nos traigan algo o…-

Meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro en clara señal de que no tenía mucho apetito y me sonrió serena.

-No, comeremos algo más tarde-

Miró las escaleras que daban a nuestra habitación y sin más remedio que asentir la tomé del brazo para guiarla hacia arriba. Después de todo era el hecho de que llevaba más de treinta horas sin dormir lo que me preocupaba más.

Una vez dentro de la habitación la miré de nuevo para toparme con su mirada perdida en el suelo y su rostro ojeroso y cansado. De nuevo la impotencia me atacó al darme cuenta que no podía hacer nada más que estar con ella en aquellos momentos.

No había suma de dinero que pudiera eliminar su tristeza o preocupación. Y no soportaba verla así.

-¿Quieres ducharte? ¿Tomar un baño? ¿Dormir?- dije todas las opciones que se me ocurrieron- Rayos, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Hina?-

Sonrió ligeramente al escucharme y me miró con sus ojos algo hinchados por las lágrimas y la falta de sueño. Después miró la puerta del baño detrás de mí.

-Un baño estaría bien-

Sonreí ante su respuesta que por lo menos ya era algo y le planté un suave beso en la frente para tomar su mano y dirigirme al baño detrás de nosotros. Una vez dentro caminé hasta a la enorme tina con hidromasaje que estaba empotrada en una esquina de la habitación y abrí la llave para dejar correr el agua caliente y llenar la bañera.

Tomé el montón de botellas de burbujas y sales que estaban en el estante y que utilizábamos cada vez que nos dábamos un baño, vertí unas cuantas y en menos de dos segundos el vapor del agua caliente y las burbujas crearon un ambiente relajante en la habitación. Me giré para buscar a Hinata quien parada precariamente en sus tacones Louboutin y con la misma ropa del día anterior miraba el agua correr por la bañera y contuve otra maldición.

Me acerqué a ella y llevé mis manos a los botones de su blusa mientras ella me miraba y se dejaba hacer.

En menos de un minuto me deshice de su blusa, su falda, sus tacones y su ropa interior para dejarla en una silla cercana y una vez desnuda la tomé de la mano y la llevé a la tina en donde la ayudé a meterse. Componiendo una expresión de alivio, cerró sus ojos relajada y se sumergió en la tina debajo de las burbujas.

Sonreí. Por lo menos eso la podría hacer sentir mejor.

-Bien- dejé una toalla en el colgadero más cercano y comencé a caminar hacia la salida- Estaré afuera por si necesitas…-

-Espera- me giré y ella me miró serena- ¿No te vas a bañar conmigo?-

Aquella pregunta hecha en tono de invitación fue suficiente para desarmarme. Sonreí.

-Por supuesto que sí-

Caminé de nuevo hacia la bañera y una vez que me deshice de mi ropa y la tiré en la silla junto a la de ella me sumergí dentro de la tina y la tomé entre mis brazos para abrazarla contra mi pecho.

 **~Hinata POV~**

Veinte minutos después el calor del agua y el olor de la espuma me tenían mucho más relajada. Sentada entre las piernas de Naruto, con mi espalda contra su pecho y mis pies encima de los suyos me sentía tan bien que por un momento todo lo horrible que había pasado esa noche y parte del día se había instalado en otro lugar de mi cerebro.

Detrás de mí y con sus brazos abrazándome por debajo del mis senos, Naruto plantó otro suave beso en mi cabeza y llevó sus manos a acariciarme ligeramente.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-

Sonreí al sentir sus manos vagar por mi cuerpo en una suave caricia que resultaba reconfortante. Pasando por mi estómago, mis caderas, mis brazos y mis muslos, sus caricias eran dulces y delicadas y con un casi imperceptible toque sexual, sin otra intención más que relajarme y hacerme sentir más tranquila.

Hacerme sentir protegida, cuidada.

Querida.

-Mucho mejor- alcé mis ojos para mirarlo- Gracias-

-No hay porqué-

Me devolvió una suave sonrisa y contuve las ganas de plantarle un beso. No tenía idea de lo mucho que significaba lo que estaba haciendo por mí, algo que no tenía nada que ver con el dinero, sus influencias o sus contactos.

Era el simple hecho de estar conmigo lo que valoraba más que cualquier otra cosa.

-En serio - meneé la cabeza- Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí hoy, sin ti no se que habría…-

-Shh- me aferró más a él- Pero aquí estoy, y no voy a dejarte ahora-

Ante esa simple oración que encerraba mucho más de lo que siquiera él se imaginaba, sonreí ligeramente y me recargué contra su pecho mientras me acariciaba. Tal vez no lo tendría en unas semanas, pero lo seguiría disfrutando mientras aún era mío: desnudo, cálido y cariñoso en la intimidad de nuestro baño.

Maldición, quería que me hiciera el amor. Pero estaba demasiado agotada, y estaba segura que él también.

-¿Crees que fue buena idea dejarlo ahí? Tal vez necesite algo o…-

-No, lo que necesitamos tanto tu hermano como yo es que descanses y comas algo- tomó una esponja que estaba en el estante y comenzó a frotar mi espalda suavemente- Está en buenas manos Hinata, el médico dijo que es cuestión de días para que salga y además se quedó con Itachi para explicarle lo que pasó-

-Pero, es que…-

-Mañana por la mañana iremos a visitarlo, hablé hace unas horas con Ino para decirle que ni tú ni yo iremos a trabajar-

-¿Le dijiste por qué?-

-No fue necesario- sonrió ligeramente de lado- estuvo al tanto de todo, de hecho me dijo que irá a visitarlo esta noche y te marcará mañana-

Fruncí el ceño no sabía como se había enterado, pero Naruto lo dijo de una manera tan natural y estaba tan cansada para indagar que decidí quedarme callada y seguir disfrutando de sus caricias en mi cuerpo relajado y sensible por el agua caliente.

En ningún momento intentó que las caricias pasaran a ser algo más, y completamente hipnotizada por ese hombre que se había convertido no solo en el amor de mi vida sino en mi consuelo y mi soporte, quien me había demostrado que estaba conmigo por algo más que solo sexo, me acurruqué contra él y disfruté de aquél íntimo y sensual momento en donde nos acariciamos por debajo de la espuma hasta que se fue desvaneciendo.

~o~

Quince minutos más tarde y después de un revitalizante baño salimos de la tina y una vez que Naruto me secó con delicadeza y me colocó mi bata de baño, se anudó una toalla en sus caderas y salimos del baño para recostarnos en la cama donde las sábanas blancas se encontraban revueltas aún por el día anterior.

Sin poder evitarlo solté un largo gemido de satisfacción y me hundí en el mullido colchón mientras Naruto cerraba las cortinas por donde entraba la luz del sol que apenas comenzaba a meterse. A las cinco de la tarde lo único que quería hacer era dormir largamente hasta el día siguiente, y al parecer Naruto pretendía hacer lo mismo.

Una vez que la habitación estuvo completamente a oscuras, se subió a la cama y a gatas se colocó encima de mí para dejarse caer con delicadeza sobre mi pecho.

-Estoy muerto-

-Yo también lo estoy. Lo único que quiero es dormir-

-Duerme, preciosa- levantó su cabeza de mi pecho para mirarme- Fue un largo día-

-Lo fue- comencé a acariciar su cabello, y no pude contener más la pregunta- ¿Sabes si Itachi averiguó algo?-

Lo sentí tensarse sobre mí.

-No mucho, y si lo hubiera hecho tampoco te lo diría- me abrazó por las caderas- Te quiero lo menos relacionada a esto-

-Pero se trata de mi hermano, Naruto-

-Por lo mismo- susurró- Está a poco de salir de la cárcel, pronto saldrá del hospital y he pedido que lo transfirieran al área más segura de la prisión. Y en cuanto a esos imbéciles, yo mismo me encargaré de que no vuelvan a ver la luz del día, Hinata. Te lo aseguro-

No contesté. Estaba demasiado agotada como para responder, no sabía cómo manejar todas las emociones que había sentido ese día, pero sobre todo y a esas alturas no sabía cómo manejar los sentimientos que tenía por él.

Menos después de todo lo que había hecho por mí en las últimas horas.

Lo sentí fruncir el ceño y elevó su vista para mirarme de nuevo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-No es nada- meneé la cabeza y le planté un corto beso en los labios- Solo estoy muy cansada. Será mejor que vayamos a dormir, fue un día largo-

Al parecer quedó satisfecho con mi respuesta, pues con un simple asentimiento de cabeza, volvió a acurrucarse en mi pecho y en cuestión de unos cuantos segundos se quedó totalmente dormido en mis brazos.

Media hora después y a pesar del sueño y el agotamiento no había podido pegar los párpados. No cuando no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado ese día.

Pero sobre todo en Naruto. En su compañía, en sus atenciones, en cómo había estado conmigo en todo momento. En cómo aquél hombre que parecía frío y arrogante por fuera era en realidad dulce, cálido, bondadoso y amoroso, capaz de hacer lo que fuera necesario por proteger a los seres que amaba.

¿Pero me amaba como yo a él?

Pensaba en cómo cada vez me era más difícil ocultarlo. Era tan difícil callar cuanto lo amaba y lo necesitaba, al punto que me dolía y me carcomía por dentro.

Tanto que creía que en cualquier momento podía estallar. Pero él no podía saberlo, no cuando nuestro futuro era tan incierto y yo sabía tan poco de sus sentimientos.

Entonces la necesidad de desahogarme se volvió imperante y con una idea en mi cabeza me acerqué a su oído para hablarle.

-¿Naruto? ¿Estás despierto?-

No hubo respuesta, y llevando mi mano a acariciar su cabello besé su cabeza y esperé unos segundos más antes de insistir.

-¿Naruto?-

Encima de mí pude sentir el suave y pesado compás de su respiración, clara señal de que se encontraba profundamente dormido. Entonces, solo entonces, lo abracé con fuerza contra mi pecho y empecé a hablar.

Necesitaba decírselo, necesitaba saberlo aunque no lo escuchara, pero sobre todo necesitaba desahogarme y decir lo que sentía por él antes de perder la razón.

-¿Por qué haces esto Naruto?- susurré contra su oído- ¿Por qué haces todo tan difícil?-

Miré el techo de la habitación y de pronto todos los recuerdos desde el día que lo conocí comenzaron a desfilar por mi mente y sonreí.

-Cuando te conocí eras tan frío, tan serio, tan distante- sonreí al recordar nuestro primer encuentro en su oficina, en donde su mera presencia me intimidaba y me hacía temblar- Eras bastante intimidante debo admitir, y sé lo mucho que te gustaba verme sufrir-

Recordé nuestra "noche de bodas" y lo cruel que había sido al hacerme dormir en la misma habitación que él, la noche del club cuando habíamos bailado y la primera fiesta a la que habíamos asistido como marido y mujer, donde me había plantado un beso fuera del baño de mujeres.

Después recordé nuestra primera noche juntos, aquella noche después de mi pelea con Shion cuando me había hecho el amor como nunca, hasta mi cumpleaños donde me había llevado a París. Donde había comprendido quien era Naruto Uzumaki en realidad y me había dado cuenta que lo amaba sin remedio.

-Después conocí al verdadero Naruto: tierno, considerado, cálido. Y entonces haces todas estas cosas- besé su cabeza de nuevo- Y me haces enamorarme de ti-

Lo abracé contra mi pecho con las lágrimas queriendo asomar por mis ojos. Maldición, estaba perdida.

-Si supieras cuanto te amo, si tan solo pudiera hacerte ver que eres el hombre de mi vida- acaricié su cabello y acerqué mi boca a su oído-Que te has convertido en mi vida entera…- lo abracé contra mi pecho con fuerza- Que mi mundo empieza y termina contigo, Naruto-

Comencé a mirar borroso y no supe si por el agotamiento o las emociones que me acechaban, estaba demasiado cansada para notarlo. El sueño comenzaba a vencerme.

Y antes de perder el conocimiento, lo besé una vez más y giré mi cabeza para mirarlo.

-Te amo, Uzumaki Naruto-

Lo último que pude ver fue su rostro durmiendo plácidamente antes de cerrar mis ojos y unirme a él en su sueño.

~O~

Desperté con los ligeros rayos de sol entrando por la rendija de las cortinas cerradas. A mí lado el reloj de la mesita de noche marcaba las diez de la mañana, y con energía totalmente renovada me estiré en la cama y giré mi cabeza al otro lado para encontrar la cama totalmente vacía.

Fruncí el ceño y me enderecé para escuchar a mí alrededor. No se escuchaba el sonido de la ducha. Naruto no estaba en la habitación, lo que quería decir que muy probablemente estaba desayunando.

Con ánimos renovados y una sonrisa en mi rostro me levanté de la cama y descorrí las cortinas para dejar entrar la luz del nuevo día. Una vez que entré al baño, abrí la llave de la regadera para darme una ducha rápida como acostumbraba cada mañana de trabajo (a pesar de que no iría a trabajar era Lunes), y después bajar a desayunar con Naruto e ir a visitar a mi hermano cuanto antes.

Media hora más tarde enfundada en un vestido para oficina de encaje coral de mi colección French Connection y unos Manolo Blahnik del mismo color, bajé las escaleras con mejor ánimo y entré a la cocina para darme cuenta que un enorme desayuno me aguardaba mientras Chiyo terminaba de acomodar la cocina.

No había rastro de Naruto.

-Buenos días, Hinata- la voz de Chiyo me sacó de mis cavilaciones- El desayuno está listo ¿Gustas un poco de café?-

-No Chiyo, gracias- sonreí y me acerqué a la barra para sentarme en una silla- ¿Y el señor?-

-Salió a trabajar muy temprano esta mañana, pero me encargó que preparara tu desayuno y comieras como debes- sonrió- Dejó al chofer esperando por ti en el lobby para llevarte a ver a tu hermano cuando gustes-

Fruncí el ceño sin poder evitarlo. Aunque apreciaba que Naruto hubiera dejado ese encargo, me sorprendía que hubiera ido a trabajar cuando el día anterior había dicho que ambos nos tomaríamos el día libre. Hasta donde sabía no era necesario que fuera pues Naruto no me había levantado y había dispuesto todo para que visitara a Neji.

Pero lo que más me sorprendía era que él no fuera a acompañarme.

Saliendo de mi impresión inicial meneé la cabeza y le sonreí a Chiyo para tomar mis cubiertos.

-Gracias, Chiyo. Puedes retirarte-

Cómo única respuesta, Chiyo asintió con la cabeza y salió de la cocina para dejarme desayunando completamente sola y con la pregunta de porque Naruto se había ido solo a trabajar rondando en mi cabeza.

Probablemente surgió algo urgente. Y con aquél pensamiento tranquilizando mi cabeza, sonreí y llevé otro bocado a mi boca. Quería terminar de desayunar pronto para ver a Neji.

~o~

-¿Cómo te sientes Neji?-

Media hora más tarde y sentada en la silla a un lado de la cama de mi hermano, lo miraba acomodarse entre sus almohadas y sonreí ligeramente. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado se veía mucho mejor y la hinchazón de su rostro comenzaba a disminuir favorablemente.

-Mejor Hina, no te preocupes- sonrió y aferró mi mano débilmente- ¿Por qué no estás en el trabajo?-

-Naruto decidió que sería mejor no ir a trabajar y descansar para venir a visitarte-

-Es cierto, eso también me parece bastante extraño- frunció el ceño- ¿Por qué no viniste con Naruto esta mañana?-

Fue mi turno de fruncir el ceño al escuchar a Neji. Ahora el poco sentido que le encontraba al hecho de que Naruto hubiera ido a trabajar se desvaneció por completo al saber que había venido a visitar a mi hermano.

-¿Esta mañana? ¿Naruto vino a visitarte?-

-Así es- sonrió sereno- Vino muy temprano arreglado en uno de sus trajes, bastante elegante como siempre- sonreí junto con él, Neji admiraba a Naruto y estaba muy agradecido con el- Le pregunté por ti y me dijo que estabas muy agotada, además tenía una junta de negocios temprano y había aprovechado para visitarme-

Aunque por fuera sonreía, por dentro mi ceño interno se fruncía cada vez más. ¿Junta de negocios? Aquello tenía cada vez menos sentido, y segura de cuál sería mi siguiente destino cuando subiera al coche miré a Neji como si nada y besé su mano sonriente.

-Bueno, la verdad es que él sí está bastante ocupado, así que no podía faltar a su trabajo-

-Ya veo- me miró con cejas alzadas- Es un hombre bastante importante-

Sonreí de nuevo. Desde que estaba casada con Naruto, Neji aún no parecía haber asimilado la noticia, y para él, aunque creía que ningún hombre me merecía, era como si estuviera casada con una estrella de rock. Por supuesto que Neji no sabía ni sospechaba cuál era la verdadera naturaleza de nuestro matrimonio, y así era mejor, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber su reacción si llegaba a enterarse.

Bueno, por ahora eso hacía más fácil mentirle. Pero haría mucho más difícil la explicación cuando todo terminara.

-Sí que lo es, Neji- besé su frente- Ahora quiero que te enfoques en recuperarte ¿De acuerdo? Tienes que ponerte bien para cuando salgas de la cárcel en unos días-

Media hora más tarde, con ánimos renovados al ver a Neji mucho mejor a comparación del día anterior pero con la duda acechando en mi cabeza, subí al coche y miré al chofer por el espejo retrovisor.

-¿A dónde la llevo, señora?-

-Al Emporio Uzumaki, de inmediato-

-Pero, señora…- pareció titubear- El señor me dio instrucciones explícitas de no llevarla al traba…-

-No iré a trabajar- sonreí falsamente- Solo quiero verlo a él y decirle algo, es urgente-

Aquello pareció sacarlo del aprieto en que lo había puesto, y pareció recordar algo vital pues sonrió confortante.

-Me dijo que para eso lo llamara al celular, señora- arrancó el auto- Me dijo que probablemente querría hablar con él y que estaría disponible al teléfono-

Aquello más que significar un alivio solo me hizo enojar bastante. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber lo que realmente significaba ese mensaje: no quería verme ni hablarme de frente, y sabiendo que seguramente querría hablar con él estaba escondiéndose detrás de su bendito celular.

Me puse furiosa. No iba a ceder a sus órdenes tan rápido como todo mundo, y como por supuesto él estaba más que acostumbrado.

-Me temo que esto no puedo decírselo por teléfono. Es algo delicado-

Eso fue suficiente para el chofer quien fue incapaz de ponerle otro "pero" a mi petición y pensando tal vez que lo mejor era no reñirme y enfrentar después un regaño de su patrón, asintió ligeramente y se puso en marcha rumbo a Empresas Uzumaki.

En donde mi único objetivo era hablar con Naruto.

Quince minutos más tarde entré por las enormes puertas de vidrio de la recepción y saludé a la secretaria con una sonrisa para entrar al elevador en donde oprimí el botón del último piso. El único objetivo de mi visita era la oficina en ese piso, así como el extraño hombre que me había abandonado esa mañana en la cama para venir a trabajar cuando había prometido no hacerlo.

Una vez que llegué al piso número veintiocho y las puertas del elevador se abrieron entré a la recepción en donde contrario a lo que esperaba Ino no se encontraba.

Seguramente estaría en una junta, además no era ella a quien venía a ver. Aprovechando que no tendría que pedirle permiso a nadie, me acerqué a la puerta de caoba oscura y di dos suaves toques antes de escuchar la fuerte y segura voz del otro lado.

-Adelante-

Apenas dijo eso abrí la puerta rápidamente para toparme con un concentrado Naruto mirando un montón de papeles en su escritorio. Subió la vista y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos pude ver como se abrían ligeramente de la impresión durante unos segundos. Recuperó la compostura de inmediato, y pude jurar que su mirada se volvió un poco más…fría.

O tal vez estás alucinando. Me dijo mi vocecita interior y sonreí para acercarme a su escritorio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

La pregunta de Naruto, un poco más seca de lo que hubiera esperado, me tomó por sorpresa y frunciendo el ceño me detuve frente a su escritorio para cruzarme de brazos.

-Lo mismo debería preguntarte- sonreí- Me levanté esta mañana y ya no estabas. Chiyo me dijo que habías venido al trabajo-

Como si no hubiera dicho nada fuera de lo común, se encogió de hombros en un gesto casi aburrido y siguió mirando los papeles que tenía frente a él.

-Surgieron unas cuantas cosas que tenía que resolver-

Aunque dijo eso con bastante confianza y muy quitado de la pena, el tono fue bastante dubitativo, casi como si hubiera inventado esa excusa apenas me había visto entrar. Fingí no escucharlo y me senté en una de sus sillas de cuero negro para mirarlo sonriente.

Su expresión no cambió en lo más mínimo. Incluso podía decir que más que estar interesado, estaba bastante fastidiado.

Seguramente si tiene mucho trabajo, idiota. Me volví a recriminar internamente e intentando romper un poco la tensión que había en el ambiente me acerqué al borde de mi silla para estar un poco más cerca de él.

-Neji me dijo que fuiste a visitarlo también- ladeé mi cabeza -Me pudiste haber dicho para…-

Me interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar lo que quería decirle, y sin dejar de mirar los papeles que tenía frente a él volvió a hablar en ese tono seco que había utilizado desde que había llegado.

-No creí que fuera necesario despertarte. Hasta donde sé, podemos hacer nuestras actividades diarias sin tener que estar juntos ¿No?-

Aquello fue lo último que necesité escuchar para darme cuenta que algo raro pasaba. Este no era el Naruto que apenas ayer me había abrazado y consolado toda la noche en el frío sofá de un hospital, que había movido a medio cuerpo policial y todas sus influencias para encontrar a los asaltantes de mi hermano, y mucho menos el hombre que había tomado un baño conmigo y había dormido abrazado a mí la noche anterior.

Era todo lo contrario al que había estado a mí lado en todo momento.

-Pues sí…- lo miré fijamente mientras su mirada seguía inmersa en los malditos papeles- Supongo que tienes razón-

Pareció como si no hubiera dicho nada, y algo desesperada por su chocante actitud altanera y arrogante que tenía y que recordaba de él cuando lo había conocido, miré el reloj en la pared a mí lado: eran las doce del mediodía, faltaba poco para la hora de la comida.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a comer? Falta poco para la hora de la comida-

Volvió a interrumpirme sin quitar la vista de los benditos documentos.

-Surgió una reunión importante con unos inversionistas franceses, la agendaron a la una de la tarde- dijo como si nada- Comeré aquí si no te molesta-

Fruncí la boca con furia durante unos instantes para volver a sonreír. Una sonrisa bastante falsa, pero no pensaba demostrarle lo mucho que me molestaba su actitud.

-No te preocupes- fue mi turno para encogerme de hombros- Comeré con Ino, seguro querrá saber qué fue lo que pa…-

-Creí que habíamos quedado en que no vendrías a trabajar hoy. Necesitas descansar-

Volvió a interrumpirme, y aquella aclaración que más bien parecía reclamo terminó por enfadarme. Para entonces estaba bastante molesta y más que dispuesta a buscar por todo Empresas Uzumaki al causante de ese cambio de actitud en Naruto. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

Tal vez si tenía demasiado trabajo, y eso aunado al problema de mi hermano, su pelea con Nagato y la herencia que pronto sería repartida en la nueva lectura de testamento seguramente lo había puesto de mal humor.

-Creí que habías dicho que tu tampoco vendrías, tú tampoco la pasaste bien ayer y aquí estás-

-Te lo dije- subió la mirada por una milésima de segundo- Surgió bastante trabajo- miró el reloj en la pared que marcaba las doce y quince- Si me disculpas, debo prepararme para la junta con los franceses. Te veré más tarde en casa-

Sin decir absolutamente nada más, sin preguntar nada y sin siquiera mirarme un solo instante, volvió a sus asuntos como si no estuviera frente a él o hubiera desaparecido. Para entonces estaba tan confundida y sobre todo herida que no sabía siquiera como salir de la oficina, pero segura de que no lo dejaría ver mi turbación me levanté lentamente y lo miré mientras seguía leyendo los papeles en sus manos.

-De acuerdo, que tengas buen día Naruto-

Y con esa simple despedida di media vuelta para salir de la oficina sin mirarlo de nuevo. Una vez fuera, cerré la puerta bastante molesta y me recargué contra la madera para soltar un largo suspiro.

-¿Hinata?-

Abrí mis ojos para toparme con los ojos turqueza de mi mejor amiga mirándome detrás de su alto escritorio y aquello fue como una bocanada de aire fresco. Casi sin pensarlo y algo afectada por lo que acababa de pasar me acerqué al mismo tiempo que ella terminaba de acortar la distancia entre nosotras y me abrazaba.

Después de unos segundos se alejó de mí y diez minutos después la tenía informada de todo lo que había pasado el fin de semana mientras me miraba con una mezcla de tristeza y rabia. Ella también había ido a visitar a mi hermano, después de todo era como el que nunca había tenido y una vez que dijimos todo lo que debíamos decir, algo llegó a mi mente.

Tal vez Ino me podía ayudar a descifrar que le pasaba a mi ahora bipolar esposo.

-Bueno, te dejo Ino…- miré la puerta detrás de mí y después a ella- Seguramente tendrás que ayudar a Naruto para su conferencia con los franceses a la una-

Frunció el ceño verdaderamente confundida.

-¿Conferencia? ¿A la una? ¡Pero si no me dijo nada!-

Fue mi turno para fruncir el ceño. Sin importarme que Ino me estuviera viendo giré mi cabeza para mirar la enorme puerta de madera detrás de mí. Naruto me había mentido, clara señal de que quería librarse de comer conmigo.

El nudo en mi garganta se hizo más notorio y fingiendo que no había dicho nada la abracé de nuevo. Inventando una excusa para no ir a comer y sumergirme en el trabajo lo que restaba del día, me despedí de ella y me dirigí al elevador para irme cuanto antes.

Una vez dentro, a puertas cerradas y sin Ino mirándome extrañada solté otro largo suspiro mientras pequeñas lágrimas que no dejé escapar se acumulaban en mis ojos. Miré el techo del negro elevador mientras recordaba lo que había pasado minutos atrás en la oficina de Naruto.

También recordé el día anterior y el repentino cambio fue demasiado notorio para ignorarlo.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Naruto?

Y segura de que esa pregunta estaría instalada en mi cerebro todo el día, salí del elevador y me dirigí a mi oficina para encerrarme y no salir de ahí en toda la tarde.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	16. Arreglo Terminado

**Hola amigos lectores :) que bieno verlos por aca xD que milagro, que casualidad jejeje les traje hoy la conti de este genial fic que esta ya en el climax de la historia :D yeey jeje sin mas qie decir mas que ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE la autora de la historia original es Fer Higurashi y yo solo la adapto a NH ;)) jeje a leer y muchas gracias por estar al pendiente y felices fiestas atrasadas xD**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son obraa de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capítulo 16°: Arreglo Terminado

 **~Hinata POV~**

Días después

Desperté con una sensación de enfado al sentir el sol entrando por mi ventana entreabierta. Con un puchero, me puse la almohada en la cara y me giré para quedar de espaldas a la luz, tendiéndome en la cama.

En donde estaba completamente sola.

Como había estado la mayoría de las últimas noches.

Y días.

En cuanto el pensamiento me llegó a la cabeza fui incapaz de recuperar el sueño y me giré para quedar mirando el techo de mi habitación.

Desde el problema con mi hermano todo había cambiado entre Naruto y yo. Más bien Naruto había cambiado.

Se comportaba frío, serio, distante, incluso algo apático. Había dejado de buscarme en el trabajo para ir a comer, llegaba tarde a casa alegando mucho trabajo y lo que más me dolía es que había dejado de dormir conmigo.

Por las noches lo escuchaba abrir la puerta de mi cuarto y mirarme mientras dormía. Fingiendo dormir lo sentía pararse a mi lado en la cama, en donde me miraba durante minutos y pareciendo desechar la idea de meterse conmigo entre las sábanas se daba media vuelta y salía de mi habitación para ir a dormir a la suya.

Tampoco me había tocado.

Así había sido los últimos días.

Y para entonces me había preguntado tanto que podría haber pasado que vivía con un dolor de cabeza constante al no encontrar respuesta.

Había sido un cambio muy repentino. Y el Naruto tierno, amoroso y considerado que me había reconfortado esa noche había vuelto a ser el serio y distante que había conocido hace ya casi tres meses.

Tragué grueso mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos. No iba a llorar por él. No otra vez.

Nadie sabía nada. Ni Ino, ni Neji, y por supuesto tampoco su familia. Para todos y en las reuniones que teníamos nos comportábamos como la pareja de ensueño que debíamos ser, y una vez en casa no me dirigía la palabra y después de cenar en silencio sepulcral se metía a su estudio en donde pasaba la tarde entera hasta que iba a dormir.

-Basta, Hinata-

Meneé la cabeza cansada de pensar lo mismo y me levanté de la cama para hacer lo de siempre: darme una ducha, vestirme, arreglarme, bajar a desayunar e ir al trabajo.

Sola. Completamente sola.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, me desvestí y entré al baño para comenzar mi rutina diaria.

~o~

Era la una de la tarde cuando terminé con los reportes que tenía pendientes desde el inicio de semana. Solo entonces me di cuenta de lo mal que había desayunado y el hambre que tenía.

Resignada a comer sola, pues Ino estaba en junta y la mitad de mis compañeros organizando el evento de caridad anual del departamento, me levanté de mi asiento y tomé mi abrigo para salir.

Por supuesto que pensar en mi esposo como candidato para ir a comer estaba fuera de discusión.

Llegué al lobby de Empresas Uzumaki y mientras rebuscaba entre las profundidades de mi Gucci color púrpura para encontrar mi celular, me tropecé con un alto hombre y me tambaleé hasta que me sostuvo.

-Lo siento, iba distraída…-

Subí la mirada para encontrarme con la encantadora sonrisa de Sasuke quien me miraba divertido. Y sin saber porqué sentí un enorme alivio al verlo.

-Puedo notarlo- miró las chucherías que sobresalían de mi bolsa- ¿Vas a algún lado, Hinata?-

Sí, a comer sola, como he estado haciendo la última semana. Pensé mientras intentaba componer una sonrisa que seguramente se veía patética y aferraba mi bolso.

-Iba a…buscar algo de comer- lo miré fruncir el ceño- ¿Vienes a buscar a Naruto?-

-Bueno, sí…- dijo no muy convencido y algo nervioso- Pasaba por la zona y me detuve a saludarlo- juré haberlo visto sonrojarse- Pero me imagino que debe estar ocupado, sino estaría aquí contigo-

Incapaz de contenerme, mordí mi labio inferior en clara señal de que no estaba de acuerdo con él y esperando que no lo notara compuse mi falsa sonrisa. Pero como buen amigo de Naruto e igual de intuitivo que él, pareció notar que algo no estaba bien.

-¿O no?-

-Bueno, Naruto ha estado…algo ocupado últimamente- me encogí de hombros- Así que no ha podido acompañarme estos días a comer-

Al parecer eso no lo dejo satisfecho.

-¿Está todo bien, Hinata?-

-¿Ah? ¡Sí, claro! ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

Lo pensó un poco, y tal vez queriendo suavizar la situación, sonrió tan encantador como siempre y meneó la cabeza.

-Por nada, no me hagas caso- me ofreció su brazo- Bueno, creo que no puedo dejar que una dama como tú coma sola ¿Te molesta si te acompaño? Tampoco he comido-

Sonreí sin poderlo evitar.

-Pero…Naruto-

-Ese idiota puede esperar- me sonrió aún más- Además muero de hambre-

No fui capaz de negarme a eso, y aliviada de tener a alguien con quien conversar durante la comida lo dejé guiarme al restaurante italiano de la esquina que tanto me gustaba. Una vez que escogimos la mesa de siempre y nos trajeron el menú, Sasuke lo ignoró triunfalmente y me miró sereno.

-¿Y bien?- se cruzó de brazos- ¿Me vas a decir que pasa con Naruto? Porque déjame decirte que no me engañaste ni por un instante hace rato-

Demonios. Maldita fuera la intuición de ese par. ¿Qué rayos iba a inventar ahora para librarme de esa?

-Tengo todo el día, Hina-

Claramente dispuesto a cumplir su amenaza lo miré mientras mordía mi labio inferior sin saber qué hacer. Por un lado me alegraba el poder desahogarme, sin embargo, no estaba segura hasta que punto Sasuke estaba enterado de nuestro acuerdo.

Pero necesitaba hablar con alguien, y en aquellos momentos Sasuke parecía ser mi salvación. Además él lo conocía como nadie, tal vez podría ayudarme a entenderlo.

Entonces lo pensé bien. Si dejaba a un lado los detalles, como el pequeño hecho de que el trato pronto terminaría y que me comportaba como la esposa de Naruto en todos los sentidos, todo estaría bien y podría desahogarme.

Tomando una larga bocanada de aire, procedí a contarle sobre mi cambiante esposo y su extraña actitud de los últimos días.

 **~Naruto POV~**

-Bien, estaremos en contacto entonces- terminé de escribir el correo y centré mi atención en la llamada- Claro, cuando quieras amigo, saludos-

Colgué el teléfono, oprimí el número uno y el botón de altavoz.

-¿Señor?-

-Ino, a menos que se trate de mi familia, no quiero que me pases una sola llamada-

-De acuerdo, señor-

Colgué fastidiado y me dejé caer en mi silla mientas aflojaba el nudo de mi corbata. Sentía que me ahogaba.

Solté un largo suspiro y giré mi silla para mirar la ciudad a través del ventanal. Al igual que la última semana, no podía concentrarme y solamente una cosa rondaba en mi cabeza. Más bien una persona.

Ella.

Hinata.

Quien sin saberlo me había confesado que me amaba.

-Maldición-

Apreté el canal de mi nariz con mis dedos y Narutocerré mis ojos cansado. Cansado de repasar en mi mente lo mismo una y otra vez, recordando su suave voz y el calor de su cuerpo debajo del mío mientras me confesaba que me amaba.

 _Si supieras cuanto te amo, si tan solo pudiera hacerte ver que eres el hombre de mi vida._

Sus palabras se habían repetido en mi cabeza los últimos días como un recordatorio constante que me impedía pensar con claridad.

Y por eso la había alejado, por eso había dejado de comer con ella por las tardes, de dormir con ella por las noches, de hacerle el amor al llegar a casa. Sabía que me estaba portando como un verdadero patán, pero en aquellos momentos la confusión era más fuerte que yo.

No sabía qué rayos hacer.

Porque sin saber cómo, estaba pasando justamente lo que temía que pasara cuando Hinata accedió a la locura de ser mi falsa esposa. Porque sabía que decir que era falsa era una reverenda mentira, cuando lo que había sido todas esas semanas era precisamente eso.

Mi esposa. En todos y cada uno de los sentidos.

Y había pasado precisamente lo que Sasuke me había advertido que podía pasar, y que yo había sido tan estúpido de ignorar.

Mi esposa se había enamorado.

Y yo era un cobarde. Un maldito cobarde que había ignorado la palabra amor en todo el tiempo que habíamos estado juntos, que había querido creer que aquello no tendría consecuencias.

La había hecho mía a pesar de que sabía que podía ofrecerle todo menos lo que ella necesitaba.

Porque yo había renunciado a eso cuando Shion me había abandonado. Esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado en mi vida, tanto así que por esa misma razón Jiraiya había ideado toda esa locura para obligarme a casarme. Yo había nacido para ser un hombre libre, y para vivir solo. El amor no se había hecho para mí.

Y ahora una mujer maravillosa estaba dispuesta a ofrecérmelo, y yo era lo suficientemente idiota para alejarla de mí.

-Demonios-

Incapaz de concentrarme en el trabajo, miré el reloj de mi escritorio para comprobar la hora. Las cinco de la tarde.

Faltaban dos horas para mi cena con los inversionistas franceses en el famoso restaurante Kitcho, y finalmente cerrar el trato multimillonario que nos dejaría bastante satisfechos a todos. Por supuesto aquella cena no podía ser más perfecta para mí, cuando lo último que quería era estar en casa.

Lo que fuera por no estar en el mismo sitio donde estaba ella, y por no soportar la tortura de dormir solo en mi cama sabiendo que mi esposa dormía en la habitación a unos metros de mí. Pero sobre todo, lo que fuera por no soportar otra noche sin hacerle el amor.

Decidiendo que no haría nada más productivo por ese día, apagué mi computadora y tomé mi abrigo para salir de mi oficina.

Entré al departamento para encontrármelo vacío. Chiyo se encontraba de vacaciones, y tal como lo esperaba Hinata aún no llegaba del trabajo. Lo que me daba tiempo suficiente para darme una ducha, arreglarme y salir de nuevo sin encontrarme con ella.

Con una sed increíble caminé hacia la cocina mientras me quitaba el saco y lo tiraba al sofá. Una vez en la cocina miré la única luz que salía del refrigerador abierto y extrañado escuché a alguien rebuscando entre los estantes detrás de la puerta.

Miré los coquetos pies descalzos que tan bien conocía y antes de poder reaccionar Hinata cerró la puerta del refrigerador y se percató de mi presencia.

Estuve a punto de ahogarme con mi propia saliva.

Ella abrió sus ojos de par en par.

Maldición.

Enfundada en una micro pijama de verano compuesta por una entallada camiseta de tirantes y un diminuto bóxer que solo cubría su entrepierna, con su cabello recogido en una coleta despreocupada y descalza, me miró con una pequeña botella de sidra en la mano y parpadeó sin saber que decir.

Bajé la mirada hasta sus pechos que se transparentaban en la tela y contuve un gemido. Como si quisiera terminar de volverme loco, no llevaba sostén.

-Na…Naruto- su suave voz me hizo subir la mirada- Creí que estarías en la cena-

Me obligué a decir algo.

-Vine a tomar una ducha…- dije entre dientes- Y a tomar algo antes de irme-

Se sonrojó al darse cuenta que la miraba de arriba abajo y miró el piso a sus pies un instante.

-Ya veo…- sonrió ligeramente- Bueno, creo que subiré a mi habitación-

No conforme con el infierno que me estaba haciendo pasar, pasó por mi lado y conteniéndome para voltear y mirar su perfecto trasero enmarcado por el bóxer tomé una larga bocanada de aire y esperé.

-Suerte en la cena, Naruto-

Solo entonces volteé a mirarla para toparme con su suave sonrisa.

-Gracias-

Sin darme tiempo a nada más y con una media sonrisa, se giró para salir de la cocina y dejándome ver su perfecto trasero enmarcado por la tela, la escuché subir las escaleras hasta que cerró la puerta de su habitación.

Dejándome en la cocina solo, frustrado y sobre todo excitado.

Contuve las ganas de gritar una maldición.

 **~Hinata POV~**

Unas horas más tarde acostada bajo las sábanas, miraba el dosel de mi cama mientras el incidente con Naruto en la cocina se repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

Sonreía sin poderlo evitar.

Al parecer, el haber llegado unas horas antes a casa para estar sola y relajarme había sido bastante contraproducente, pues mi esposito al parecer había tenido la misma idea y todo había resultado en que me viera en la cocina. Sin nada más que mis bóxers y mi camiseta para dormir, que había dejado de usar desde que había llegado a casa de Naruto.

Y el resultado de eso había sido, contrario a lo que yo esperaba, bastante satisfactorio.

Antes de conocer a Naruto era demasiado inexperta como para darme cuenta cuando un hombre me deseaba, pero ahora que había compensado eso con creces gracias a él, sabía que lo que había visto en su mirada no era más que precisamente eso. Deseo.

Algo que me había dado un atisbo de esperanza por primera vez desde que había cambiado radicalmente su actitud. Algo que todavía no terminaba de entender y comenzaba a volverme loca.

¿Sería que estaba harto de la situación con Neji? ¿Harto de no saber nada de su herencia? ¿Harto de estar casado conmigo? Tal vez lo único que quería era que todo terminara, o tal vez por el hecho de que pronto terminaría es que estaba tan alejado de mí. Faltaba menos de una semana para la lectura del testamento.

-Demonios-

Estaba harta de pensar en lo mismo. Decidí que aquella incesante charla conmigo misma iba a acabar como siempre en nada y me acurruqué contra la almohada para dormir. Eran casi las diez de la noche.

Pero antes de poder siquiera relajarme, el sonido incesante de lo que parecían ser botellas de vidrio me hizo abrir los ojos y me puso en alerta. Asustada, miré de nuevo el reloj para asegurarme de la hora y salté de la cama. Era demasiado temprano para que Naruto hubiera llegado.

Demonios, hay un maldito ladrón en la casa.

Tomé el jarrón para flores de mi mesita de noche y bajé las escaleras con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora. Con los nervios de punta caminé por toda la planta hasta identificar de donde provenía el sonido incesante. La puerta estaba entreabierta y una suave luz se colaba por la rendija. Venía del estudio de Naruto.

Tomando una larga bocanada de aire la empujé ligeramente y asomé la cabeza para toparme con Naruto, quien en cuanto se percató de mi presencia subió la mirada de su vaso de whisky y se levantó de su enorme silla de cuero negra. No había más luz que la de la lámpara de su escritorio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Ignoré su brusco tono y el miedo se convirtió en alivio.

-¡Pero que susto me has dado!-

Una vez dentro lo miré de arriba abajo y contuve el aliento. Desaliñado, con su corbata desecha, una incipiente barba y su cabello algo revuelto, se veía simplemente delicioso. Atormentado, pero al fin delicioso.

Lo deseé como nunca.

-Lo siento. No fue mi intención-

Fue su simple respuesta mientras su mirada se perdía en recorrer mi cuerpo, el cual recordé aún estaba cubierto solo por la mini pijama con la que me había visto horas atrás. Y no sé si fue su mirada, el ambiente cargado o mis ganas de hacer el amor, o tal vez las tres cosas, pero dejé que me mirara cuanto quisiera sin inhibirme, echando incluso mi cabello hacia atrás y cruzando mis brazos debajo de mi pecho.

Sabía muy bien que se transparentaba por la tela, y Naruto no dejaba de mirarlo con esa mirada que conocía a la perfección.

-Creí que volverías más tarde-

-Terminó temprano- se encogió de hombros- El trato está cerrado así que no necesitábamos más tiempo-

Ahí estaba el tono frío que había usado conmigo la última semana. Contuve un suspiro cansado.

Tal vez necesitaba otra técnica para eliminar esa actitud. Una que sabía que funcionaba con todos los hombres, en especial con mi esposo. Sexo.

Además yo también lo necesitaba, así que los dos saldríamos ganando.

Fingiendo no haber escuchado su tono distante e indiferente y aún cruzada de brazos para marcar más mis senos contra la camiseta, me acerqué y tomé la botella de whisky que estaba en el escritorio frente a él.

-Te ves cansado ¿Estás bien?-

Tomé su vaso vacío y serví el poco whisky que quedaba hasta que terminó la botella. Con una suave sonrisa, le pasé el vaso que tomó algo dubitativo y me recargué contra un lado del escritorio para mirarlo aún de brazos cruzados.

De esa manera él quedaba sentado, conmigo apoyada en el borde del escritorio a menos de un metro de él. Lo miré tensarse y sonreí internamente.

-Estoy bien, ha sido una semana…-

-Complicada-

Dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo y sonreímos. Con esa sonrisa de medio lado que me volvía loca, meneó la cabeza y llevó el vaso a sus labios.

Maldición, Hinata. Tienes que hacerlo mejor. Me susurró mi conciencia al ver mis torpes intentos por seducir a mi esposo. Sin decir nada, se tomó el whisky que quedaba y dejó el vaso sobre el borde detrás de mí.

Y no supe si lo hizo consciente o fue sin querer, pero sus dedos rozaron ligeramente mi cadera descubierta y contuve un escalofrío. Entonces miré sus ojos que me miraban fijamente, y aquella mirada fue suficiente para saber que mi reacción era precisamente la que él esperaba.

Era esa mirada que me decía que me deseaba.

En ese instante olvidé por completo su fría actitud de la última semana y el ambiente lo sentí tan cargado que necesitaba tomar aire. Tomando como excusa la falta de whisky caminé hasta el estante en la esquina del estudio donde Naruto guardaba sus botellas de alcohol. Saqué una llena del líquido caramelo y lo dejé en la barra para girarme.

Entonces me topé con sus brillantes ojos azules mirándome fijamente. Estaba a solo unos centímetros de mí.

Contuve el aliento y él dio un paso más hasta que quedé pegada al estante detrás de mí. Me miró de arriba abajo hasta que sus ojos volvieron a los míos y pegó su frente a la mía.

-Maldición- gruñó entre dientes- ¿Por qué me haces esto, Hinata?-

Contuvo un gemido contra mis labios y no pudimos contenernos más. Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, me besó con tanta fuerza que me dejó sin aire y soltando un gemido de alivio inundó mi boca con su lengua mientras se relajaba por completo.

Yo hice lo mismo, y calmando en ese beso toda la ansiedad que me había carcomido durante la semana me dejé llevar por sus labios y su lengua y gemí. En algún momento sus manos fueron a parar a mis caderas y acariciaron por encima de mi camiseta, hasta que las hundió debajo de la estorbosa tela y tuvo acceso a mi piel desnuda y ansiosa por sus caricias.

-Naruto…-

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos para pegarlo aún más a mí mientras sus manos se entretenían con mi cintura y mis caderas, rozando mi vientre y enviando descargas a ese punto dentro de mí que lo necesitaba tanto.

Entonces todo dejó de tener sentido.

De un simple salto y sin dejar de besarlo, rodeé su cintura con mis piernas y me restregué contra él mientras nuestras lenguas se encontraban como tan bien sabían hacerlo. Sentí su erección a través de la tela de su pantalón contra mi entrepierna ya húmeda y él soltó un gruñido contra mi boca.

-Maldición, tú quieres volverme loco-

Volvió a besarme con desesperación y sus manos aferraron mi trasero con fuerza para pegarme más a él. Todo lo demás pasó muy rápido.

Cuando menos lo pensé Naruto ya había caminado hasta el escritorio conmigo en sus brazos, y una vez que topamos con el mueble me sentó en el borde sin dejar de besarme. Con un gemido de agrado, lo dejé abrir mis piernas y se encajó entre ellas perfectamente. Sentí su erección de nuevo contra mí y contuve un gemido de urgencia.

Urgencia por tenerlo dentro de mí, dándome placer y haciéndome el amor como solo él sabía hacerlo.

Sentada precariamente sobre el borde del escritorio, acaricié su nuca con mis manos mientras nos seguíamos besando y las manos de Naruto se detuvieron en mis pechos por debajo de la camiseta. Solté un gemido contra sus labios cuando los apretó con fuerza y mordí su boca cuando pellizcó mis pezones erguidos. Maldición, había olvidado lo bien que se sentían sus manos sobre mi cuerpo.

-Eso es preciosa- murmuró contra mis labios- Levanta tus brazos-

Hice lo que me pidió y de un solo tirón sacó mi camiseta y la tiró al suelo, dejando mis pechos expuestos a sus caricias mientras volvía a besarme como si no lo hubiéramos hecho en años. Con mis manos escociendo por tocarlo, desabroché los primeros botones de su camisa e introduje mis manos para acariciar sus hombros, su espalda, su pecho y su trabajado abdomen, como una niña a la que le han privado su juguete favorito mucho tiempo.

En algún momento, los dedos que prestaban tanta atención a mis pechos bajaron lentamente por mi estómago hasta encontrarse con mis bóxers que Naruto hizo a un lado sin problema alguno. Ahogando mis gemidos en su boca acarició mi entrepierna ligeramente solo para encontrarla mojada, y cuando tocó mi centro solté un ligero chillido de ansiedad que no pude contener.

Con dedos expertos hizo círculos alrededor de mi clítoris sin piedad mientras seguía besándome y yo apenas podía concentrarme en el beso. Entonces enterró lentamente dos dedos en mi interior y solté un largo gemido. Maldición, ese hombre quería matarme.

Siguió jugueteando un rato más en mi centro que lo necesitaba como nunca, moviendo sus dedos dentro de mi mojada cavidad que palpitaba por él. Que lo pedía a él. No quería sus dedos, lo quería a él. Dentro de mí.

-Naruto…por favor-

Pareció compadecerse ante esa pequeña súplica y deteniendo su delicioso asalto durante unos instantes se separó de mí.

-¿Sigues tomando tu pastilla?-

Lo pensé un poco y tardé en reaccionar. Tenía mis sentidos nublados y adormecidos.

-Sí- gemí contra su boca.

-Perfecto-

Sin darme tiempo a más, llevó sus manos a los bordes de la única prenda que me quedaba y con agilidad la deslizó por mis piernas hasta tirarla junto a mi camiseta, dejándome completamente desnuda, caliente, sudorosa y excitada, sentada al borde de su escritorio con mis piernas completamente abiertas.

Sin pudor alguno, recorrió mi cuerpo con mirada nublada y la detuvo en mi entrepierna que se encontraba caliente, mojada y palpitante. Lo miré contener un gemido y eso solo me excitó más.

-Así me gustas más, definitivamente-

Con esa simple aseveración volvió a asaltar mi boca hinchada y llevó sus manos a mis muslos para separarlos aún más. Lentamente se encajó entre mis piernas y completamente desesperada por tenerlo dentro de mí, llevé mis manos al zipper de su pantalón y lo bajé para dejar libre su miembro, completamente erecto y listo para estar dentro de mí.

Gemimos ligeramente cuando llevé mis manos a acariciarlo, y el beso se hizo aún más intenso y caliente de lo que ya estaba, al igual que todo el ambiente del estudio a media luz.

-Quiero hacerte mía- gimió contra mi boca- Quiero entrar en ti y verte llegar en mis brazos- con sus manos movió mis caderas hasta su erección, lentamente- Quiero hacerte el amor hasta escucharte gritar de placer-

Había tenido suficiente. Aquellas palabras crudas solo me excitaron más, y cuando la punta de su miembro solo rozó mi mojada cavidad solté un chillido y meneé mi cabeza desesperada.

Era demasiado.

-Maldición- gruñí- Entonces hazlo, Naruto. hazme el amor, ya-

Aquello pareció dar resultado. Volviendo a besarme, se alejó un poco de mí y aferró mis caderas con fuerza para hacer lo que más deseaba que hiciera.

-Te deseo tanto- gimió contra mi oído.

Y yo te amo tanto. Pensé mientras me aferraba a él y en unos instantes estuvo dentro de mí con fuerza, llenándome por completo y aliviando por fin el deseo que sentía por él desde hace días.

Gemí aliviada y él gruño con satisfacción.

Sí. Eso era lo que necesitaba. A él. Dentro de mí.

-Oh, Naruto…- mordí su labio inferior- Naruto…-

Eso fue otro incentivo para él, quien soltando un gruñido contra mi boca salió de mí para volver a enterrarse hasta el fondo con fuerza y sacarme un grito de placer. En aquella posición lo tenía más dentro de mí que nunca, y alzando un poco mis caderas fui a su encuentro para instarlo a moverse.

-Eso es preciosa- salió y volvió a penetrarme con fuerza- Dios, te necesito tanto-

Lo entendí a la perfección. Los pasados días sin hacer el amor habían sido un tormento, y después de una semana de no tocarlo, tenerlo dentro de mí haciéndome el amor se había convertido en una necesidad.

-Oh, Naruto-

Con aquél simple suspiro, siguieron una sinfonía de gemidos mientras ahí, conmigo sentada y desnuda en el escritorio, él completamente vestido y la tenue luz de la lámpara iluminando sensualmente la habitación entraba y salía de mí a un ritmo fuerte y rápido. Sin miramientos, sin delicadezas, sin nada más que una necesidad tan primaria que parecía casi animal.

-Ahhh...Naruto, más fuerte- gemía contra su oído- Más rápido -

No era común que expresara con palabras mis necesidades al hacer el amor, y atribuyendo mi desesperación a la necesidad que sentía debido a los días que llevábamos sin estar juntos, moví mis caderas a su ritmo mientras el gruñía en respuesta, claramente complacido por mis palabras y acciones.

Y me complació al instante. Con penetraciones fuertes, rápidas y bastante profundas, me tomó por las caderas para aumentar el ritmo e incapaz de continuar con el beso me arqueé ligeramente en el escritorio, apoyándome con mis manos en la madera detrás de mí mientras Naruto llevaba sus labios a mis pezones y succionaba con fuerza.

Maldición. Aquello era demasiado.

-Na…Naruto…-

No se detuvo. En aquella posición su miembro grande y fuerte me llenaba por completo, enviando descargas por todo mi cuerpo.

Entonces lo sentí, el placer acumulándose con fuerza en la parte baja de mi vientre, mis músculos tensándose mientras Naruto seguía penetrándome con fuerza y me dejé ir. Soltando un grito contra sus labios, me vine en lo que estaba segura había sido uno de los orgasmos más fuertes que había tenido en mi vida. Él me tomó con fuerza para que no me desvaneciera en el escritorio y pegándome contra su pecho llegó a su liberación con la misma fuerza mientras me besaba.

Durante unos instantes ninguno dijo nada. Abrazados en la misma posición, nos limitamos a respirar profundamente para recuperar el aliento y el sentido común. Todo había pasado muy rápido.

Y así como empezó fue como terminó.

Sin darme tiempo a nada y una vez que me calmé, Naruto salió de mí con más brusquedad de la necesaria y sin mirarme cerró el zipper de su pantalón mientras se daba media vuelta para buscar mis cosas.

Tenía la mandíbula tensa y los puños también. Y estaba segura que su mirada se había vuelto fría como el hielo. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

Una vez que tuvo el mini pijama en sus manos, y sin siquiera dirigirme la mirada me lo extendió bruscamente y lo dejó en mis manos temblorosas.

-Vístete…- me miró a los ojos- Y vete, Hinata-

¿Qué? Bien, aquello oficialmente se estaba volviendo una montaña rusa de actitudes. Acabábamos de hacer el amor en su escritorio y ahora me trataba como si fuera una aventurilla de una noche de la que se quería deshacer. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

-Pe…pero Naruto…-

-Vístete-

Eso hice, y una vez que estuve cubierta con mi pijama y me bajé del escritorio me acerqué a él para tocarlo. Sentí su brazo tensarse como el hierro y me miró con sus ojos antes azul turquesa ahora de un frío zafiro. Me estremecí.

-Vete-

-Pero Naruto…-

-Con un demonio- alzó la voz hasta convertirla en un grito y apuntó la puerta- ¡Lárgate!-

Aquello fue suficiente. Con mis ojos al borde de las lágrimas y el peso de su grito en mi pecho, tragué saliva con fuerza e hice lo que me pedía. Sin mirarlo, di media vuelta y con mis piernas temblorosas casi corrí hasta la puerta y una vez fuera la cerré detrás de mí y solté un suspiro para impedir que las lágrimas cayeran.

No iba a llorar.

Soltando el aire contenido, subí las escaleras con prisa y una vez en mi habitación cerré la puerta con fuerza y me metí a la cama para acurrucarme. Y para romper la promesa que me había hecho segundos atrás.

Me sentía miserable. Sí, esa era la palabra. Completa y absolutamente miserable.

Debajo de las sábanas y ya en la soledad de mi habitación, lloré como una niña hasta quedarme completamente dormida.

El día siguiente me desperté sintiéndome un poco mejor. Después de todo había llorado demasiado.

Aunque me dolía un poco la cabeza, me desperecé, me levanté para ir al baño y me miré al espejo. En mi cara algo demacrada, mis ojos hinchados delataban lo mucho que había llorado la noche anterior, y segura de que no quería que Naruto me viera así me dispuse a darme un baño para relajarme.

Era sábado, lo que significaba que no iba a poder evitarlo en todo el día. Y mucho menos cuando teníamos una comida familiar en casa de sus padres por su aniversario de bodas.

Definitivamente aquél no iba a ser un muy buen día. Mucho menos cuando no podía ni mirar a Naruto a la cara.

Una vez fuera de la ducha elegí la ropa que utilizaría ese día y satisfecha miré el atuendo tirado en mi cama. Un vestido de encaje y chifón Elie Saab en color azul cielo y unos zapatos de tiras hasta las pantorrillas del mismo color: perfecto para hacerme sentir un poco mejor.

Cuando estuve lista, tomé uno de mis carísimos bolsos Dolce & Gabanna a juego y me miré al espejo una vez más.

Y por debajo de las mil capas de maquillaje que llevaba supe que no había nada que pudiera cubrir la sombra que se veía en mis ojos. Suspiré.

Tranquila, Hinata. Todo estará bien.

Con ese pensamiento en mente abrí la puerta y salí para enfrentarme a la fuerte presencia de mi cambiante esposo.

~o~

Quince minutos más tarde y sumergidos en el silencio sepulcral más incómodo que jamás había existido entre nosotros, Naruto estacionó su Volvo en el jardín delantero de la mansión Uzumaki. Como siempre, Mario abrió mi puerta y una vez que Naruto estuvo a mi lado y le entregó las llaves, me tomó de la mano para caminar al jardín trasero en donde todos se encontraban.

Su contacto, aunque bastante inseguro y seco, me hizo recordar la noche anterior y me sonrojé sin poderlo evitar.

Antes de poder pensar en algo más la fuerte voz de Karin me sacó de mis cavilaciones mientras se acercaba a nosotros con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Hola hermanito!-

Lo abrazó efusiva para después soltarlo y mirarme a mí con ojos desorbitados.

-¡Hina! ¿Te encuentras bien? No me malinterpretes, ¡estás preciosa!- tomó mi rostro entre sus manos- ¡Pero mira nada más esas ojeras que traes! ¡Y tus ojos! ¿Estás bien?-

Maldición. Karin y su sexto sentido. Karin y su enorme bocota.

A nuestro lado Naruto me miró de reojo y apretó su mandíbula claramente tenso, como si supiera exactamente a lo que se refería Alice. Entonces él también lo había notado.

-Sí Karin, estoy bien, no te preocupes-

-¿Estás segura?- miró a Naruto con ojos entrecerrados- ¡Más vale que la cuides hermanito inútil!-

Con su brazo en mi cintura, Naruto alzó una ceja y me miró de reojo antes de contestar.

-Ya te dijo que está bien- entornó los ojos- Además sé muy bien cómo cuidar a mi esposa, entrometida-

Al parecer eso distrajo a Karin quien le propinó un golpe en el brazo y comenzó a caminar a nuestro lado donde estaban todos los demás. Toda la familia se encontraba ahí, pero cuando me topé con la cabeza color azabache y los dulces ojos de Sasuke mirándome sonreí y sentí como si me quitaran un peso de encima.

No sabía porque, pero verlo ahí era un alivio enorme.

Después de los mil saludos a todos y de felicitar a Minato y a Kushina, tomé mi lugar entre Sasuke y Naruto y la pequeña fiesta de celebración continuó animada.

O al menos así fue durante unos minutos.

Aunque normalmente solía hablar mucho junto con Karin, esa tarde me limité a quedarme callada mientras los demás hablaban. Tomaba de mi copa en ocasiones, sonreía en otras y en muchas otras solo me limitaba a mirar a Naruto de reojo.

Quien ahora tenía una actitud mucho peor que la que había tenido días atrás. Al parecer el haber hecho el amor anoche no había ayudado en lo más mínimo, y por el contrario, solo lo había alejado aún más de mí.

En todo el tiempo que llevábamos ahí no me había dirigido una sola palabra o mirada. Incluso me ignoraba, algo que yo intentaba no ver mientras sonreía y contestaba a lo que me preguntaran.

No había nada de las pláticas amenas, las miradas cómplices, las sonrisas suaves, las risas fuertes, y los besos o abrazos que intercambiábamos siempre que estábamos en la mesa con su familia. El cambio era bastante notorio y estaba segura que para entonces todos en la mesa notaban que algo andaba mal.

Pero lo que más me dolía era su indiferencia y su frialdad, y para ese entonces estaba luchando bastante por fingir ser la esposa feliz y enamorada cuando por dentro lo único que quería hacer era llorar hasta el cansancio.

De mi otro lado podía sentir la fuerte mirada de Sasuke, quien no nos quitaba la vista de encima y miraba a Naruto algo molesto.

No pude pensar más en eso, pues la fuerte voz de Karin resonó por el lugar y nos sacó de la plática en la que estábamos.

-Hey, hey, hey…- le gritó a Mario quién llevaba una bandeja con aperitivos- ¿A dónde crees que vas con eso? ¡Esta mujer ahora come por dos!-

Le arrebató la bandeja y la colocó en su regazo para meterse un aperitivo a la boca. Todos en la mesa, incluida yo, reímos ante los evidentes antojos de Karin que comenzaban a denotar su embarazo de unas semanas.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo tener mis antojos?-

-Claro que puedes, Karin- contesté sonriente- Es de lo más normal-

-¿Sabes que no es normal?- sonrió de oreja a oreja- Que tu no estés embarazada, cariño. ¿Cuándo piensan darme sobrinitos, eh?-

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, pero antes de poder siquiera abrir mi boca para contestar, Naruto miró a Karin y habló secamente.

-Creo que vas a tener que esperar largo tiempo, hermanita- contestó en un tono casi irónico- Eso no va a pasar pronto-

Aunque la respuesta no fue nada del otro mundo, el tono tan seco, irónico y hasta hiriente con lo dijo aquello bastó para dejarnos callados a todos y por un momento sentí que me ahogaba. Parecía como si el mero hecho de pensar en tener una familia conmigo fuera impensable, y para entonces había tenido suficiente de sus desplantes.

Necesitaba estar sola.

Diez minutos después del tenso momento y una vez que todos lo olvidaron, aproveché para levantarme y procurando que nadie me viera me escabullí por el jardín al otro lado de la mansión.

Para llorar a mis anchas. De nuevo.

Pero si pensaba que eso iba a ser fácil estaba bastante equivocada. Dos minutos más tarde y antes de poder siquiera recuperar el aliento escuché una conocida voz.

-Hola, Hina-

Me giré para toparme con los dulces ojos de Sasuke y sonreí ligeramente, las lágrimas a punto de resbalar por mis mejillas.

-¡Sasuke! Hola- me giré y limpié mis ojos disimuladamente- No te escuché llegar-

-No era mi intención sorprenderte- se colocó a mi lado- Solo que noté que desapareciste y quise venir a buscarte. ¿Estás bien?-

-¡Claro! ¡Excelente!- mentí con una sonrisa- Es solo que fui al tocador y me entretuve mirando el jardín. Con lo enorme que es nunca terminas de conocerlo-

-Ya veo-

Nada convencido con mi falsa actitud alegre, tocó mi hombro y me obligó a mirarlo. Y cuando vi su mirada solidaria supe que no tardaría mucho para que las lágrimas volvieran a mis ojos y me pusiera a llorar enfrente de él.

-Veo que las cosas con Naruto no han mejorado…¿Verdad?-

No contesté. Limitándome a encogerme de hombros, meneé mi cabeza mientras intentaba impedir que las lágrimas aparecieran de nuevo sin éxito alguno.

No supe en qué momento me encontraba llorando y gimoteando sin consuelo alguno, ni tampoco cuando Sasuke me tomó entre sus brazos y me abrazó con fuerza mientras yo me desahogaba. Para entonces lo que menos me importaba es que se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba entre Naruto y yo, mientras los recuerdos de los días pasados y la fría actitud de mi esposo volvían a mi cabeza.

-Reverendo idiota…-

Lo escuché murmurar en algún momento y sonreí mientras me dejaba abrazar por él y poco a poco me tranquilizaba. Finalmente se alejó de mí y limpiando las pocas lágrimas que quedaban en mi rostro me sonrió hasta que el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta nos devolvió a la realidad.

Volví la cabeza y abrí mis ojos de par en par al encontrarme con Naruto, quien parado a unos cuantos metros de nosotros, nos miraba fríamente desde su lugar.

Abrí mis labios para decir algo pero no salió ningún sonido, y de manera inmediata me alejé de Sasuke y él hizo lo mismo pero de forma calmada.

-¿Interrumpo algo?-

No pude contestar, y en ese momento deseé desaparecer.

 **~Naruto POV~**

Cuando pude ver todo con un poco más claridad, Sasuke y Hinata ya se habían separado y me miraban.

La mirada de Hinata denotaba nerviosismo, la de Sasuke era todo lo contrario. Parecía incluso molesto.

Y no tenía ni una reverenda idea del porqué.

-¿Pasa algo?-

Para mi sorpresa mi esposa fue la primera en hablar.

-No, nada- respondió firme, aunque pude notar su voz algo quebrada- No te preocupes-

Limpiando ligeramente sus ojos y haciéndome sentir el ser más miserable del planeta en el proceso, pasó por mi lado y se giró para mirarnos.

-Iré al tocador, los espero en la mesa-

Y sin decir nada más, dio media vuelta y se alejó a paso rápido hasta desaparecer dentro de la casa, dejándonos completamente solos. Y para mi enorme sorpresa antes de poder decir algo fue Sasuke quien habló primero.

-¿Me permites unas palabras?-

Alcé mis cejas algo sorprendido. Lo encontraba abrazando a mi esposa ¿Y él me pedía unas palabras? Sin darme tiempo a contestarle, pasó por mi lado y miré la mesa a lo lejos donde estaban todos.

-Por supuesto, pero aquí no-

Fue mi única y seca contestación antes de emprender camino a la casa con mi azabache amigo. Una vez dentro, nos dirigimos al despacho de papá y entrecerramos la puerta. Ignoré a Sasuke unos momentos y me dirigí a la ventana para mirar el jardín donde todos se encontraban comiendo. Hinata aún no llegaba.

Entonces recordé que estaba llorando, y volví a sentirme despreciable.

Era un imbécil.

Y tal vez era cuestión de segundos para que el Teme me lo recordara.

-¿Se puede saber que estaban haciendo?-

Lo miré fríamente, y Sasuke frunció el ceño con fuerza.

-Lo mismo te pregunto a ti ¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo?-

-¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo de qué?-

Contesté de manera igualmente brusca. Aunque sabía perfectamente a qué se debía su pregunta, no pensaba demostrar absolutamente nada hasta no saber qué era lo que él sospechaba o lo que Hinata le había dicho. Era obvio que algo había notado.

Lo que Hinata le había dicho, de eso no estaba seguro.

-Por favor Naruto, debería ser un estúpido para no ver lo mal que estás tratando a Hinata-

-Claro, de eso me pude dar cuenta- lo corté de inmediato, con voz serena- Has estado detrás de ella toda la mañana mirándola y vigilándola como un halcón-

Ante mi respuesta solo abrió sus ojos de par en par para después fruncir el ceño.

-¿En serio vas a hacer esto sobre mí?- quiso reírse- ¿Ahora vas a comportarte como el esposo celoso y posesivo?, ¿Conmigo?-

No contesté. Me limité a mirarlo secamente mientras sonreía de medio lado para volver a mirarme.

-Puedes dejar de hacerlo. Además, no lo estaría haciendo si tú no estuvieras comportándote como un patán con ella- me soltó sin pensarlo- Me contó que llevas varios días así-

De nuevo, no supe qué contestar. Y Sasuke parecía dispuesto a decirme todo lo que pensaba, algo que se le daba bastante bien.

-Sólo te voy a pedir que dejes de rondar a mi esposa como buitre-

Ignoró mi comentario.

-Te dije que estabas jugando con fuego, Dobe- se cruzó de brazos- Te dije que Hinata no era como las otras mujeres, que no podías jugar con ella-

Aquello fue como un balde de agua helada. Sorprendido por el giro que había tomado la conversación, me limité a mirarlo esperando que no notara mi sorpresa y esperé.

-Dime la verdad ¿Te has estado acostando con ella, verdad?-

No contesté. Se me había olvidado lo directo que podía ser mi mejor amigo, y en ese momento no estaba dispuesto a ceder hasta que le dijera todo. Tomando mi silencio como un "sí" miró el techo frustrado y extendió sus brazos.

-¿Acaso perdiste el juicio? Dijiste que no tendrías relaciones con ella por el bien de los dos-

Había tenido suficiente.

-Sí, le hice el amor, ¿Y qué?- fruncí el ceño -Ese no es asunto tuyo, además no es como que la haya obligado-

-Eres un bruto, Uzumaki- meneó la cabeza-Solo necesito que me digas algo ¿Era virgen?-

Y como si quisiera acentuar aún más el hecho de que era un patán, me encogí de hombros e hice una mueca indiferente.

-No lo sé, ella me dijo que sí-

-No seas idiota, sé que no eres tan bruto como para no haberlo notado- recargó sus manos en el escritorio que nos separaba -¿Lo era o no?-

Miré por la ventana de nuevo. Hinata aún no llegaba. Y yo no podía mirar a Sasuke a los ojos.

-Sí, sí era virgen-

Escuché el enorme suspiro detrás de mí.

-Le estás haciendo daño Naruto. Ella está enamorada de ti-

-Ya lo sé- me giré para mirarlo -Me lo dijo-

-¿Te lo dijo? ¿Cuándo?-

Fue mi turno para soltar un suspiro, y pasando una mano por mi cabello me dejé caer en la silla del escritorio y lo miré.

-Me lo dijo una noche, creyendo que estaba dormido. No sabe que yo lo sé-

-De cualquier forma era cuestión de tiempo para que lo supieras- se sentó en la silla del otro lado del escritorio-¿Y por eso la has estado tratando así?-

-Yo…no sé- me levanté de la silla y me acerqué a la ventana -Jamás creí que se enamoraría de mí- me giré para mirarlo -Jamás quise que esto pasara, y tú lo sabes-

Aquello pareció colmar la paciencia de Sasuke. Mirándome como si no pudiera creer lo que le estaba diciendo, llevó sus manos a su rostro y soltó un largo suspiro antes de mirarme casi cansado.

-Bien, ella te ama-

Y soltó la pregunta que más temía escuchar.

-¿Y tú?-

Miré de nuevo hacia la ventana y cerré mis ojos frustrado. ¿Por qué rayos hacía esa pregunta?

Porque es la misma pregunta que te has estado haciendo inconscientemente los últimos días, por eso. Me gritó mi conciencia por enésima vez en días, como si no hubiera tenido suficiente con las demás.

Era esa pregunta que me había estado carcomiendo los últimos días, para la cual creía no tener una respuesta. O tal vez sí la tenía, pero la mera idea de decirlo en voz alta me asustaba. Así como me asustaba todo lo que sentía por esa mujer desde que la había conocido.

Pero eso era algo que no pensaba admitir ante Sasuke, y haciendo gala de una de las mejores actuaciones de mi vida me giré para mirarlo.

-Teme, ya lo sabes, para mí esto fue un arreglo y ya. Necesito cobrar esa herencia, y estoy muy cerca de hacerlo-

Me senté de nuevo en la silla frente al escritorio y junté las yemas de mis dedos como si estuviéramos hablando de negocios.

-No creo en ninguna de esas cursilerías y mucho menos en la forma en que se dieron- hice un gesto con mis manos restando importancia-No creo en el amor y Hinata y yo solo tenemos un acuerdo en común, nada más-

Me levanté de la silla sin dejar de mirarlo y entonces solté la última sarta de mentiras que tenía por decir.

-Así que te pediré de favor que dejes de meter tu narizota en mis asuntos y me dejes manejar mi vida, y que dejes de intentar que esto se convierta en una estúpida historia de amor- tomé aire -No amo a Hinata. Ni a ella ni a nadie, y no lo haré nunca. Lo sabes-

Fue lo último que pude decir. Frente a mí, mi mejor amigo me miró como si hubiera perdido la razón y volviendo a colocar sus manos en el escritorio se empujó hacia adelante para hablar casi en un susurro.

-Vaya, hermano. Felicidades- el sarcasmo fue evidente -Te has convertido en un patán completo, espero estés satisfecho-

Sin decirme más dio media vuelta para alejarse y antes de llegar a la puerta se giró para mirarme fríamente.

-Solo un último consejo- tomó la perilla de la puerta entreabierta -Aléjate de Hinata, deja de ilusionarla. Termina con el arreglo, consigue tu herencia, saca a su hermano de la cárcel y déjala ir- la abrió por completo -Si no quieres convertirte en la persona que te hizo a ti el mismo daño. Si no quieres convertirte en Shion-

Sin dejarme contestar desapareció de mi vista y cerró la puerta detrás de él para dejarme solo.

Y sintiéndome la persona más miserable del planeta.

Una hora más tarde nos despedíamos de mi familia para regresar a casa.

Mientras Hinata era ahora quien me ignoraba triunfalmente.

Después de que terminara mi discusión con Sasuke y saliera al jardín detrás de él, Hinata ya se encontraba entre todos conversando animadamente mientras bebía de su copa, con una actitud tan segura y desinhibida que parecía que la habían cambiado por otra.

Aunque me agradaba que ya no estuviera triste, no había podido evitar sorprenderme al darme cuenta que ni siquiera me dirigía la mirada, mucho menos una sola palabra.

¿Y qué esperabas idiota? ¿Que siguiera soportando tu actitud?

Me recriminaba mi conciencia repetidamente, pues aun cuando me molestara Hinata tenía toda la razón en comportarse así conmigo. Sin embargo, el cambio había sido tan repentino que el no saber qué rayos pasaba por su cabeza me estaba matando.

-Hasta pronto, Hina- Karin la abrazó con fuerza- Y cuídate ¿Sí? Estás algo desmejorada-

Con una sonrisa, Hinata devolvió su abrazo.

-Lo haré, tú también cuídate, por tu bebé-

Una vez separadas, mi hermana me miró como si quisiera asesinarme.

-Y tú, más te vale que la cuides- susurró mientras me abrazaba- Valórala hermanito, esa mujer es de oro-

Con aquella simple petición que me dejó helado, Karin se alejó de mí y entré al auto donde Hinata ya me esperaba. Una vez dentro la miré de reojo. Se encontraba mirando por la ventana hacia afuera, casi dándome la espalda.

Y así permaneció durante los siguientes veinte minutos de trayecto de vuelta a casa.

~o~

Una hora después, sentado en el sofá de mi despacho mientras tomaba un vaso de whisky, miraba el escritorio con una amarga sensación en mi estómago.

El escritorio donde le había hecho el amor a Hinata. Mi esposa, la mujer que me amaba.

Que no tenía idea siquiera porque me amaba.

Y que ahora me ignoraba. Aunque no era para menos después de mi actitud, era lo suficientemente egoísta para estar molesto por la manera en la que me estaba tratando ahora; pues apenas habíamos llegado y se había encerrado en su habitación alegando dolor de cabeza.

Igual me había ganado su actitud a pulso, y no podía hacer nada por remediarlo.

Di otro trago a mi vaso de whisky hasta que el sonido de mi celular sonando me sacó de mis pensamientos. Era Itachi.

-Dime-

-Woah, buenas tardes a ti también amigo-

-No estoy en el humor, Uchiha- lo corté - ¿Qué pasa?-

Al parecer entendió de inmediato mi respuesta y fue directo al grano.

-Bueno, debo decirte que tengo excelentes noticias que te cambiarán el humor-

-¿En serio?- fui casi sarcástico- ¿Sobre?-

-Bien, empezaré por la primera: adelantaron la lectura del testamento de tu tío, es el lunes en dos días- sonreí ligeramente- Y todo indica que el juez dictará a tu favor, la herencia será tuya amigo. Al parecer tu esposa y tú hicieron una excelente labor convenciendo a la trabajadora social de que son una pareja-

No contesté. Más que nada porque no sabía que contestar a eso.

-¿Y la otra?-

-Logré que adelantaran el juicio de tu cuñado, será el viernes de esta misma semana- dijo satisfecho- Y debo decirte que sé perfectamente que su sentencia será inocente-

Sonreí de nuevo, después pensé en Hinata e imaginé su rostro al saber la noticia y sonreí mucho más. Aunque había querido engañarme todo este tiempo, era por esa expresión por la que había hecho todo por sacar a su hermano de la cárcel. No por el arreglo. Ni por el dinero de mi herencia.

Por ella. Solo por ella.

-Esas son en verdad excelentes noticias, Itachi- sonreí- Gracias amigo, te debo una-

Casi pude ver su sonrisa arrogante al otro lado de la línea.

-No me debes nada, Uzumaki- sonreímos- Al menos nada que unas buenas vacaciones en Hawaii no puedan pagar-

Reí con fuerza, y asegurándole que tendría eso y un poco más, colgué la llamada y llevé mi celular a mis labios aún sonrientes. Moría por ver la expresión de Hinata cuando le dijera.

Terminé lo que restaba de mi copa y salí de mi despacho para subir las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de mi esposa. Extrañado, miré que se encontraba entreabierta y completamente iluminada, cuando esperaba que Hinata estuviera dormida.

Pero los sonidos de cajones abriéndose y ganchos de ropa sonando me pusieron en alerta.

Di unos cuantos toques a la puerta y sin esperar respuesta la abrí para encontrarme con una escena que me dejó helado. En la cama, un montón de ropa que reconocía de Hinata se encontraba esparcida, a lado de una enorme maleta que no recordaba haberle comprado para su guardarropa. En el vestidor, podía ver aún colgados los vestidos y la ropa que yo le había comprado, así como en los cajones sobresalía la sensual lencería que me había modelado muchas veces.

Lo único fuera de su lugar era la ropa que ella había traído de su casa, la misma que ahora estaba guardando en las maletas que eran de ella. Estaba empacando.

Abrí mis ojos de par en par.

Entonces la vi salir del vestidor con otro montón más de ropa en sus manos, quien en cuanto me vio la dejó en la cama y abrió sus ojos desorbitados durante unos instantes.

Nos quedamos callados durante unos instantes. Entonces reaccioné.

-¿Se puede saber qué crees que estás haciendo?-

-¿Que no es obvio?- me contestó sin miedo, casi enojada- Estoy empacando-

-Puedo verlo. Lo que no entiendo es porque-

No me contestó. Con su mandíbula tensa al igual que su cuerpo, siguió acomodando la ropa en las maletas y yo tuve que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para no detenerla. Sin embargo no fue necesario, pues en cuanto me sintió cerca de ella se detuvo y se giró para mirarme.

Y estuve seguro que el fuego de sus ojos no era más que de rabia y enojo puro.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

-Te hice una pregunta- la tomé por los brazos con fuerza- Y quiero una respuesta-

-Creo…- se zafó de mi amarre- Que eso también es obvio-

-No, no lo es- la tomé de nuevo entre mis brazos y la pegué a mí- Quiero que me lo digas-

Al parecer aquello surtió un poco de efecto. Con su respiración volviendo a la tranquilidad, se alejó ligeramente de mí sin dejar de mirarme fríamente. Quise zarandearla con fuerza pero me contuve y esperé a que contestara.

Yo también comenzaba a enfadarme. Y a preocuparme.

-Hice cuentas- se encogió de hombros- En unos cuantos días leerán el testamento de tu tío…-

-En dos días para ser exacto- la interrumpí- ¿Eso qué?-

-Bien, en dos días tendrás tu herencia, y nuestro arreglo estará oficialmente terminado- miró su celular en la cama- Neji acaba de hablarme para decirme que el viernes sale de la cárcel, por lo que los dos obtendremos lo que queríamos-

-No entiendo de que…-

-Te acompañaré a la lectura del testamento, Naruto. Tendrás tu herencia, tu dinero-

Me interrumpió de nuevo, y entonces soltó las palabras que no esperaba oír.

-Y después me darás el divorcio, me iré de aquí y desapareceré de tu vida para siempre-

Me miró con ojos como hielo y lo siguiente que dijo fue lo último que salió de su boca. Algo que ponía fin a todo.

-Nuestro arreglo estará terminado, Naruto-

 **Continuará...**

 **NARUTOOOOO EEREES UN BAAKAAA UnU**


	17. Ultima Noche

**Los personajes de Naruto son obra de Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Capítulo 17°: Última Noche

 **~Naruto POV~**

Me costaba quedarme dormido.

Por cuarta vez en los últimos quince minutos miré el reloj a mi lado y regresé mi mirada al techo. Exhalé profundamente. Eran las dos de la mañana.

Lo que quería decir que faltaban menos de siete horas para que todo terminara.

En menos de siete horas leerían el testamento de Jiraiya y toda la herencia quedaría en mis manos. Tendría lo que siempre había querido desde un inicio, por lo que había hecho todo lo que había hecho, por lo que me había casado con una completa desconocida.

Tendría mi dinero, mis acciones, mi libertad. Lo tendría todo menos a ella.

A Hinata.

Quien ahora se comportaba precisamente como una desconocida. Y los tres meses anteriores parecían haberse borrado por completo. Las charlas, las peleas, los viajes, las fiestas, las risas, los besos y la infinidad de veces y lugares en los que habíamos hecho el amor parecían haberse esfumado de pronto, y la indiferencia que yo le había mostrado días atrás era la que ella me mostraba ahora.

Igual me lo había ganado a pulso.

Solté el aire contenido. Aunque había pasado las últimas horas devanándome los sesos para averiguar porque había cambiado tan radicalmente de actitud seguía sin encontrar respuesta, y para entonces la desesperación se estaba convirtiendo en impotencia al darme cuenta que no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

Tal como yo se lo había pedido con mis acciones, ella se iría en cuanto se hiciera lectura del testamento y todo quedara en mis manos. Nada más la retenía a mi lado, y el arreglo que habíamos hecho tres meses atrás estaba cumplido por su parte por lo que no había razón para que siguiera en mi casa.

Solo una, pero suponía que no importaba cuando con mi actitud le había dejado claro todo lo contrario.

La iba a perder sin remedio.

No importaba todo lo que me hubiera dicho, no importaba el tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos, no importaba que me amara. No importaba que yo no supiera que iba a ser de mi vida sin ella.

Todo estaba terminado, tal y como yo lo había querido desde un inicio.

Fui incapaz de seguir pensando en lo mismo, y resignado a pasar otra noche más solo en mi cama cerré mis ojos y me quedé dormido al instante.

~o~

Desperté a las siete de la mañana en punto y miré el reloj mientras los recuerdos de los últimos días llegaban a mi cabeza de golpe.

Faltaba una hora para la lectura del testamento.

Entonces hice algo que jamás pensé que haría en esa situación: solté un gemido frustrado y me levanté a regañadientes para alistarme e ir a la bendita y tan anunciada lectura del testamento. La misma que había esperado tres meses, y a la que por alguna extraña razón no me producía ningún placer asistir. No cuando sabía lo que vendría después de que tuviera ese dinero en mis manos, ganando algo para perder algo.

Ganando algo que ya no me interesaba para perder algo que se había convertido en lo único importante en mi vida.

Una vez salí de la ducha, me amarré una toalla en la cadera y saqué del vestidor uno de mis tantos trajes Ralph Lauren para cambiarme e intentar alejar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

Cinco minutos después terminé de atar el nudo de mi corbata gris plata por encima de mi camisa blanca. Una vez listo tomé el saco negro y lo abotoné hasta que estuve listo y salí de mi habitación.

Caminé por el pasillo y cuando pasé por la habitación de Hinata me detuve y miré la puerta. Durante unos instantes mínimos estuve tentado a tocar ¿Estaría ya lista? ¿Estaría siquiera despierta? Solté una exhalación y desechando la idea giré para seguir caminando hasta llegar a la sala en donde se encontraba nada más y nada menos que mi esposa.

Sentada en el sofá individual mientras leía el décimo libro que le había visto desde que la conocía y completamente arreglada, alzó la vista hasta encontrarla con la mía y me miró sorprendida durante unos segundos.

Se recompuso enseguida, y dejando su libro en la mesita a su lado se puso de pie para acercarse a mí y de paso dejarme admirarla. Ataviada en un entallado vestido blanco estilo vintage, de tirantes gruesos, hasta la rodilla y con un delgadísimo cinturón negro estaba más que perfecta para la ocasión. Eso, más su cabello recogido en un rodete y sus tacones Louboutin negros terminaban de rematar el elegante conjunto que le daba un toque profesional.

Que la harían ver como la flamante esposa que había sido durante los últimos tres meses. Mi esposa.

Eso era, y yo estaba a menos de unas horas de perderla.

-Buenos días-

Su suave pero distante saludo me sacó de mis cavilaciones y cuando pude reaccionar la tuve más lejos de lo que necesitaba para hacerle lo que quería. Besarla. Tocarla. Acariciarla. Hacerla mía. Ahí, en el sofá, en la cocina, en el vestíbulo, en el elevador, en mi auto, en el escritorio de mi estudio, en las escaleras, en la tina, en la ducha, en su cama, en mi cama. En todos y cada uno de los lugares donde ya la había tomado.

Me dije que aquello era auto tortura y alejando esa idea de mi mente me limité a mirarla.

-Buenos días-

-¿Estás listo?-

Intenté no sonar sarcástico, pero la ansiedad que parecía que tenía por acabar con eso de una vez por todas me alentó a serlo.

-No tanto como tu al parecer- la miré de arriba abajo- Pero sí-

Ignorando mi comentario, tomó su bolso para después dirigirme una mirada fría y distante con su mandíbula tensa.

-Bien, vamos entonces-

Sin darme tiempo a decir algo, pasó por mi lado rumbo al elevador y no tuve más remedio que seguirla.

 **~Hinata POV~**

El camino rumbo a la corte de Tokio fue más tortuoso de lo que pensé que sería.

Con un silencio aplastante inundando el auto, el viaje de quince minutos pareció ser de dos horas y finalmente estuvimos frente al imponente edificio de la corte del estado. Solo entonces y hasta que bajamos del auto Naruto tomó mi mano titubeante y subimos las escaleras de la entrada hasta llegar a la recepción.

Donde toda la familia Uzumaki ya nos esperaba.

Abriendo nuestros ojos con sorpresa, Naruto y yo recibimos los saludos de Kushina, Minato, Menma, Karin, Suiguetsu y Ayame; intentando mantener la compostura mientras fingíamos que la tensión entre nosotros no existía. Aunque sabíamos que toda la familia estaba enterada de cuándo sería la lectura del testamento, jamás imaginamos que se presentarían ahí como si fueran a alentarnos.

Ante ese gesto de solidaridad no pude evitar sonreír conmovida por el amor que existía en esa familia. Esa familia que nunca había sido mía en realidad pero que había aprendido a amar como mía, y a la que pronto dejaría de pertenecer.

A mí lado, Naruto parecía igual o más desorientado que yo, y en el fondo pude darme cuenta que aquél hombre que parecía tan frío era bondadoso, tierno y amable al igual que su familia; que jamás había entendido cuanto lo querían en realidad.

Un hombre que no me amaba y no me amaría nunca. Y que pronto dejaría de ser mío.

Más bien, nunca lo había sido.

Decidida a no dejar arrastrar mis pensamientos en esa lamentable dirección otra vez, miré por encima de las cabezas de los Uzumaki hasta toparme con unas melenas rojizas que llamaron mi atención de inmediato. Era Nagato Uzumaki y su familia, mirándonos con cara de pocos amigos al fondo de la recepción.

Sobre todo a mí, la causante de que en menos de media hora fueran a perder los millones de Jiraiya y las acciones de Empresas Uzumaki.

-Mamá…- la voz de Naruto me trajo de vuelta- ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-¿Cómo que qué hacemos aquí?- lo miró con ternura- ¿Creíste que no íbamos a estar presentes en un día tan importante?-

Como única respuesta sentí la mano de Naruto tensarse sobre la mía y entonces me di cuenta porque estaba tan nervioso. En la lectura del testamento se explicarían las condiciones del mismo para que Naruto obtuviera la herencia, algo que estaba segura no sería apropiado que la familia escuchara o recordara.

Me puse igual que él. ¿Cómo podría verlos a la cara si ellos llegaban a sospechar algo? Que todo nuestro matrimonio no había sido más que una farsa. Que los habíamos engañado todo ese tiempo.

Antes de poder decir algo la presencia de dos hermanos pelinegros nos distrajo y entonces Sasuke e Itachi estuvieron frente a nosotros. Como su abogado era el deber de Itachi estar ahí, mientras que Sasuke parecía estar ahí por simple solidaridad.

La tensión seguía presente entre ellos. Entonces recordé la pelea que habían tenido y que yo había escuchado entera; pero sobre todo recordé las palabras de Naruto sobre mí, sobre nosotros, sobre el amor que yo le tenía y él no me correspondía.

El nudo en mi garganta se hizo presente.

-Bien, el juez llegó hace cinco minutos- comenzó Itachi- Y dado que todos estamos aquí no veo inconveniente por comenzar ¿Qué dices?-

Recomponiendo su semblante, Naruto miró a Nagato quien ya lo observaba y endureció su rostro.

-Comencemos entonces-

Tal vez fue mi imaginación pero sentí su amarre hacerse más firme sobre mi mano y haciendo lo mismo lo seguí hasta el saloncito de la corte donde se haría lectura del testamento.

Ahí terminaría todo.

Quince minutos más tarde, después de los saludos de cortesía y una vez que todos estuvimos sentados y acomodados como procedía, con Naruto, Itachi y yo de lado derecho de la sala y la familia Uzumaki detrás de nosotros y Nagato y su familia del lado izquierdo, el juez abrió una carpeta y comenzó a leer un montón de cosas a las que no les presté atención, hasta que finalmente llegó a la parte verdaderamente importante.

-Una vez recordados los preceptos iniciales de este testamento y de acuerdo a las condiciones establecidas por el ahora occiso Jiraiya Namikaze…

"Si en el plazo de tres meses mi sobrino Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki ha logrado contraer y permanecer en matrimonio con la mujer que él haya considerado adecuada, cedo todos mis bienes, derechos, propiedades y acciones a su nombre para que él las administre como considere conveniente".

Me puse tensa, mi mano aún aferrando la suya. Y pude jurar que detrás de nosotros las miradas de toda la familia se encontraban fijas en nosotros. Miradas tal vez sorprendidas, tal vez no tanto, o tal vez era mi imaginación.

"De caso contrario, todas éstas pasaran a mi sobrino Nagato Uzumaki, esperando que cualquiera que las obtenga las administre con sabiduría y madurez para hacerlas crecer o en su defecto mantenerlas estables."

El juez hizo una pausa, y sacando un pequeño papel de la carpeta explicó que eran las últimas palabras que Jiraiya tenía por decir y que había pedido estrictamente que se dijeran una vez cumplidos los tres meses. Para sorpresa de todos, iban dirigidas solo a Naruto.

"Naruto. Tal vez no hayas entendido la razón por la que puse semejantes condiciones para que mis bienes pudieran quedar en tus manos, o tal vez ahora lo entiendas, si es que pudiste cumplir lo que pedí."

Sentí su mano aferrar la mía con fuerza. O tal vez fue mi imaginación de nuevo.

"Espero de todo corazón que en caso de no haberlo hecho, no seas tan estúpido como yo para creer que puedes vivir tu vida solo y sin el amor de una mujer. El amor real de una mujer. Y espero que en caso de que si lo hayas hecho, seas lo suficientemente inteligente como para no dejarla ir y construir una vida con ella, que quien quiera que seas, estoy seguro que eres hermosa, inteligente y bondadosa. De otro modo Naruto no te habría escogido, mucho menos siendo fea"

Reímos ligeramente.

"No tengo más que decir salvo que espero que tanto tú como Nagato entiendan que la vida es más que ser poderoso, tener dinero, propiedades o influencias. Espero también dejen sus rencores atrás e intenten llevarse mejor, después de todo y como siempre lo dije…"

-La familia es lo más importante- escuché a Naruto susurrar a mi lado a la par del juez.

Una vez terminadas las palabras, el hombre canoso frente a nosotros dejó los papeles a un lado y tomó otro que ya no pertenecía a los del testamento.

-Una vez leída la última voluntad de Jiraiya y teniendo en mis manos la retroalimentación de la trabajadora social que visitó a los Uzumaki a inicios del mes de Septiembre, esta corte dictamina que todos los bienes incluidos en el testamento pasan a ser propiedad de Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, no viendo ningún impedimento para que él mencionado tome posesión de los mismos de acuerdo a las condiciones establecidas por el fallecido Jiraiya Namikaze-

Hubo un suspiro de alivio general del lado Uzumaki, y sin poder evitarlo sonreí feliz mientras por dentro sentía que moría un poco. Jamás pensé que tendría sentimientos tan agridulces cuando este momento llegara y sin embargo ahí estaba.

Ese sentimiento de felicidad al saber que Naruto tenía lo que esperaba, y de enorme tristeza al darme cuenta que eso finalizaba nuestro acuerdo.

La farsa podía terminar. Y yo no podía amarlo más en aquellos momentos.

Una vez que el juez terminó, golpeó su escritorio con su mazo de madera y la lectura fue oficialmente finalizada. Naruro tenía la herencia que merecía por justicia, y toda su familia se acercó a felicitarlo de inmediato mientras sonreíamos.

A nuestro lado, Nagato se levantó de su silla con fuerza y dirigiéndonos la mirada más fría que había visto jamás, salió disparado del lugar con sus padres siguiéndolos en iguales condiciones hasta abrir la puerta de madera. Y detrás de ella juré haber visto a una mujer de cabello rubio que no alcancé a reconocer y que desapareció en cuanto Nagato azotó la puerta detrás de él.

Y la sensación de intranquilidad que me embargó al recordar la fría mirada de Nagato se quedó conmigo hasta que la voz alegre de Karin inundó el lugar.

-¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!-

Media hora más tarde y de acuerdo a los deseos de Karin, entramos a nuestro departamento seguidos por toda la familia Uzumaki y los hermanos Uchiha.

A pesar de que Naruto no estaba muy contento con la idea de "celebrar" la ocasión, no pudo negarse a un capricho de su hermanita menor y para cuando entramos a casa Chiyo ya nos esperaba a todos con una bandeja llena de copas de champagne y unos cuantos aperitivos en la mesa de la sala.

-¡Chiyo! ¡Hola!-

Los gritos emocionados de Karin no se hicieron de esperar mientras abrazaba a la ahora agobiada mujer y tomaba una copa de champagne.

-¿Estás loca?- fue el regaño de Naruto quien le quitó la copa de las manos- ¡Estás embarazada!-

-No seas tonto hermanito, ¡claro que no era para mí!- rio con fuerza- ¡Era para ti! Para mí, estoy segura que Chiyo tiene mi jugo de naranja que sabe que me encanta-

Tomando su vaso de jugo que estaba a parte en la bandeja, comenzó a pasar las copas a los demás con ayuda mía y una vez que todos tuvimos la bebida en nuestras manos nos miró a todos sonriente.

-Bueno, me gustaría proponer un brindis por mi hermanito-

Lo abrazó por la cintura y el Naruto tierno apareció de inmediato para darle un beso en la coronilla.

-Por mi tío Jiraiya también, quien estoy segura no habría querido que esa herencia fuera a parar a otras manos que las tuyas- y pareciendo armarse de valor, me miró y añadió- Y por haber cumplido su última voluntad al pie de la letra-

Noté a Naruto tensarse un poco y dirigirme una mirada de reojo.

-¡Salud!-

-¡Salud!-

Una vez que tomamos de nuestras copas el ambiente pareció ponerse propicio para seguir celebrando y quince minutos más tarde Menma se encontraba colocando una suave pero animada música de fondo en la sala mientras nos sentábamos en los sillones para conversar.

-Chiyo, prepara comida para diez- susurré a Chiyo- Comeremos en el comedor-

-Claro, señora-

Me respondió con esa sonrisa amable de siempre antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina y sonreí melancólica al darme cuenta de lo mucho que iba a extrañar a esa mujer. Después de otro de mis lapsos nostálgicos y consciente de que toda la familia Uzumaki estaba en mi casa y yo era la anfitriona, volví a la realidad y sonreí como la flamante y feliz esposa de Naruto.

Pero la siguiente hora fue igual o peor de tortuosa.

Entre la tensión de Naruto conmigo, las miradas inquisitivas de Sasuke y la animada conversación de la herencia de Jiraiya que ahora pertenecía a mi esposo y me recordaba que nuestro trato estaba terminado lo único que deseaba era que la comida estuviera lista para proceder a comer y que todos se fueran de una buena vez.

Aunque amaba a la familia de Naruto, en aquellos momentos lo único que quería era subir a mi habitación y pasar el resto de mi último día en esa casa sola. Acompañada simplemente del montón de maletas que se encontraban listas desde hacía dos días.

Quince minutos después y como si alguien hubiera oído mis plegarias, Chiyo anunció que la comida estaba lista y pasamos al comedor. Fue solo entonces cuando pude tranquilizarme un poco y durante media hora nadie pareció querer recordarme la agridulce historia de la herencia que Naruto acababa de obtener.

Pero por supuesto, nada podía ser perfecto.

-Que exquisita comida, Chiyo- comentó Kushina cuando salíamos del comedor casi una hora después- ¡Muchas gracias!-

Una vez en la sala de nuevo las copas ahora de vino tinto siguieron pasando hasta que todos se encontraban demasiado felices como para querer irse pronto. A mí lado Naruto evitaba cualquier contacto visual o físico conmigo, tomando de su tercer o cuarto vaso de whisky mientras conversaba con Menma o Minato. De mi lado derecho, Karin seguía hablando animada hasta que por fin soltó la pregunta que parecía había querido hacer desde un inicio.

-¿Y han pensado que van a hacer con todo ese dinero?-

Sin saber que contestar me limité a quedarme callada y sonreír nerviosa. ¿Qué le podía decir? ¿Qué no tenía idea porque a partir de mañana dejaría de vivir en esa casa? ¿Porque dejaría de ser su esposa?

A mí lado Naruto reaccionó más rápido y se aclaró la garganta para contestar.

-Lo importante es que lo tenemos hermanita, así que deja de pensar tan a futuro, no sabemos qué puede pasar-

Aquella oración, tan simple pero poderosa, fue suficiente para mí. Tal vez fueron las copas, o el calor de la familia de Naruto, o el tenerlo a mí lado, o saber que pronto dejaría de tenerlo pero en aquél momento las paredes parecieron cerrarse sobre mí.

No podía respirar. Y en ese momento mi cabeza se puso a maquinar cualquier excusa que me sacara de ahí para poder llorar a mis anchas.

~o~

Quince minutos más tarde y sola en mi habitación respiraba profundamente para intentar tranquilizarme.

Estaba segura que de seguir conversando con la familia de Naruto habría terminado llorando, y poniendo como excusa que necesitaba ir al baño me había encerrado a llorar a mis anchas en mi habitación. Cinco minutos, eso era lo único que necesitaba para tranquilizarme y seguir fingiendo que era la flamante esposa de Naruto.

Por última vez.

Una vez más tranquila me dirigí al baño para darme cuenta lo mucho que se notaba que había llorado y me retoqué el maquillaje hasta que quedé satisfecha con el resultado para poder bajar de nuevo a la sala.

De nuevo en mi recámara me senté en la cama y antes de levantarme para irme los toques en mi puerta me asustaron.

-A…adelante-

Inmediatamente la puerta se abrió y el rostro preocupado de Karin me dedicó una sonrisa.

-¿Se puede?-

Me limpié una lágrima despistadamente.

-Claro Karin, pasa-

Cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, caminó hasta donde estaba mientras observaba a su alrededor y su mirada se detuvo unos instantes en la puerta entreabierta del vestidor. Entonces recordé que ahí se encontraban mis maletas y me maldije en silencio por ser tan estúpida para no esconderlas.

-¿Estás bien?- se sentó en la cama frente a mí- Desapareciste de la nada Hina-

Sonreí falsamente.

-Claro que estoy bien Karin, no pasa nada-

No muy convencida con mi respuesta me miró inquisitiva pero decidiendo no insistir sonrió ligeramente y me tomó de la mano.

-No tienes que preocuparte por fingir Hina, no conmigo-

La miré sorprendida sin saber que decir. Y al parecer no necesitó respuesta alguna, pues con mi mano aún entre las suyas, las miró y sonrió de medio lado mientras meneaba la cabeza.

-No sé porque, pero siempre tuve ese presentimiento- me miró- Que algo no encajaba…algo no parecía normal- sonrió- Pero extrañamente lo ignoré, porque se veían tan bien juntos-

Abrí mis ojos aún más.

-Juntos eran…son simplemente perfectos-

No supe que contestar pero al parecer no era necesario porque ella todavía tenía más cosas que decir.

-Pero hoy en la lectura del testamento por fin todo hizo sentido- se encogió de hombros- La boda tan apresurada, el que no te hubiéramos conocido antes, la manera en que se trataban al inicio…todo quedó clarísimo. Tendría que ser tonta para no darme cuenta, y si los demás no lo hicieron, yo sí-

Mientras yo la miraba con un nudo en la garganta, me miró de nuevo la puerta entreabierta del vestidor donde estaban mis maletas y meneó la cabeza.

-Si será idiota mi hermanito- me miró de nuevo- ¿En qué estaban pensando? Y peor aún…¿En qué estas pensando tú? Porque discúlpame Hina, pero para mí tú eres y seguirás siendo la esposa de mi hermano y mi cuñada. Con o sin esa estúpida cláusula del testamento-

No supe que decir. Era obvio que era inútil seguir con la farsa, y resignada a dejar que se quedara con la verdad la miré con lágrimas en los ojos mientras intentaba no llorar.

-No pienso persuadirte ni hacerte cambiar de opinión, al parecer ya está tomada y estoy segura que el idiota de mi hermano tiene todo que ver con esto-

Miró las maletas un instante y después el bolso que se encontraba en su regazo. Dudó unos instantes y lo abrió para extraer algo.

-En realidad, solo venía a darte esto- me tendió el papel- Creí que tu debías tenerla-

En mis manos tenía la fotografía que hacía ya tres meses Karin nos había tomado en el jardín de la casa de los Uzumaki a Naruto y a mí. Con el jardín al fondo, Naruto detrás de mí con su cabeza inclinada hacia mí y la mía alzada hacia arriba, había capturado el momento justo de nuestro primer beso. Un corto y sereno beso que me llegó a la memoria como si fuera ayer.

El primer beso de muchos que pronto acabarían.

Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas mientras aferraba la fotografía y Karin me abrazó dulcemente.

-Están cometiendo un error- se separó de mí y tomó la fotografía para mostrármela- Y discúlpame Hina, pero si esto que veo aquí no es amor, no sé que más pueda serlo-

Dejando la fotografía de nuevo en mi regazo, besó mi mejilla y se levantó.

-Te veré abajo, te quiero-

Y sin decir nada más dio media vuelta y caminando a la salida desapareció detrás de la puerta para dejarme completamente sola y confundida.

Era pasada la medianoche cuando el último integrante de la familia Uzumaki desapareció tras el elevador y Naruto y yo quedamos completamente solos en la sala. Hacia dos horas que Chiyo se había retirado a dormir, y para entonces la reunión se había puesto tan entretenida que había durado todo el día. No supe en qué momento nos habíamos terminado siete botellas de vino, y algo mareada por el alcohol miré el montón de vasos, botellas y copas vacías en la mesita de la sala sin ganas de recoger nada.

Mucho menos de mirar a Naruto.

Quien una vez que despidió a Menma y Ayame regresó a la sala y me miró desde el umbral.

Parecimos mirarnos por una eternidad, y decidiendo que no podía ver más esos hermosos ojos azules sin querer echarme a llorar, rompí el contacto visual y comencé a recoger todo.

-Déjalo- su suave voz, algo sedosa por el alcohol, tampoco ayudó mucho- Chiyo lo recogerá mañana-

Sentí su presencia bastante cerca de mí, y me giré para darme cuenta que lo tenía a menos de un metro de mí. Tragué saliva. Con su cabello despeinado, su camisa a medio abrir y sus ojos brillantes, se veía simplemente perfecto.

-De acuerdo-

No supe que más decir, y al darme cuenta que aquello era una maldita tortura que no podía soportar mucho más, me alejé de él hasta llegar al primer escalón de la escalera.

-Buenas noches, Naruto-

-Buenas noches-

Lo escuché murmurar cuando ya iba a mitad de escalera y decidida a no flaquear ni mirarlo, seguí mi camino hasta arriba. Una vez en mi habitación, cerré la puerta y me recargué contra ella para tomar una larga bocanada de aire.

Sentía que me quedaba sin respiración.

Algo mareada pero resuelta a no volver a llorar caminé torpemente hasta el vestidor y me deshice del último atuendo que utilizaría de toda esa carísima colección. Una vez que colgué el vestido, me quité las joyas y los zapatos y me deshice de mi peinado volví a la recámara y me miré en el espejo de cuerpo completo frente a la cama.

Lo único que llevaba era el carísimo conjunto de ropa interior de encaje violeta con el que Naruto me había visto semidesnuda por primera vez.

Sonreí.

Y entonces, sin previo aviso o delicadeza alguna, la puerta de mi recámara se abrió de golpe para dejar pasar a Naruto, quien la cerró detrás de él y me miró dos segundos de arriba abajo.

-Maldición-

Sorprendida, abrí mis ojos de par en par mientras él se acercaba a mí con rapidez y antes de poder reaccionar me estaba besando como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sin entender que pasaba, le devolví el beso y nuestros alientos con un ligero sabor a alcohol se mezclaron mientras sus manos se dedicaban a acariciar mi cuerpo con ansiedad.

Casi con desesperación.

Con solo mi ropa interior estorbando y evitando que sus manos tocaran mi piel desnuda, recorrió mis muslos, caderas, cintura y brazos antes de pegarme por completo a él. Después de aquél beso y una vez que nuestras lenguas se encontraron en ese juego que conocíamos a la perfección, se separó de mí para dejarme tomar aire y abrí mis ojos para toparme con los suyos.

De un azul zafiro, mirándome tan profundamente que me cortaban la respiración.

Entonces habló.

-Te necesito, Hinata- susurró impotente contra mi boca- Sé que es muy tarde, pero te necesito esta noche conmigo, necesito hacerte el amor- me besó de nuevo con fuerza, desesperado- Así que no me rechaces y déjame hacerte mía aunque sea por última vez-

Lo miré sin saber que decir, pero segura de la respuesta.

-Despidámonos como se debe- juntó su frente con la mía- Y regálame una última noche-

Sin esperar una respuesta que no necesitaba, me besó con fuerza y me olvidé de todo lo demás.

 **~Naruto POV~**

No pasó mucho tiempo para que los dos termináramos en la cama.

Cinco minutos después de que entrara a la habitación y comenzara a besar a Hinata, nos habíamos deshecho de casi toda mi ropa hasta dejarme en mis bóxers mientras ella seguía cubierta solamente con su ropa interior.

Casi desesperados nos besábamos y acariciábamos entre las sábanas revueltas, nuestros cuerpos calientes por el alcohol y los roces de nuestras manos. Todo era rápido. Sin delicadeza alguna, arranqué el broche de su sostén y sus pechos quedaron libres y a mi merced.

Aquellos redondos y perfectos pechos que llevé a mis labios de inmediato, jugueteando con sus pezones en mi lengua y volviéndolos duros y turgentes mientras Hinata gemía en mi oído. Llevado por el suave sonido de sus quejidos, lamí y succioné uno de sus perfectos pechos mientras mi mano pellizcaba el otro, alternando las caricias una y otra vez hasta que sus pechos estuvieron completamente húmedos e hinchados.

-Naruto…- acariciaba mi cabello con sus manos- Oh, Naruto-

Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda una y otra vez, mientras sin restricción alguna abría sus piernas para restregar su entrepierna contra mi erección. Aún a través de las telas de nuestra ropa interior la sensación era alucinante, y soltando un gruñido contra su pecho, me alejé de ella para mirarla unos instantes.

No necesité su aprobación para hacerlo y llevando mis manos a los bordes de sus bragas de encaje las deslicé por sus piernas hasta que las tuve en mis manos y las aventé al otro lado de la habitación.

Dejando a Hinata completamente desnuda y caliente en la cama debajo de mí.

Solo entonces me detuve. Con respiración contenida me dejé llenar con la visión de su cuerpo desnudo por última vez. Desde sus coquetos pies, sus bien torneadas pantorrillas, sus definidos muslos, su plano vientre, sus exquisitas caderas, sus perfectos pechos y hombros, y el vértice entre sus piernas, que escondía aquella parte de su cuerpo en la que solo yo había estado.

Toda ella. Toda su desnudez. Solo mías.

Por última vez.

-Naruto-

Mi nombre en un susurro entrecortado me sacó de mi ensueño, entonces miré su perfecto rostro y sus ojos brillantes, mirándome detrás de sus pestañas enormes.

-Naruto…- sus labios diciendo mi nombre me excitaron más- Bésame, por favor-

Eso hice. Con desesperación, mis labios atraparon los suyos con fuerza mientras mis manos se perdían en acariciar sus piernas hacia arriba, hacia el centro, hacia ese lugar que me moría por hacerlo mío una vez más.

En algún momento y sin saber cómo Hinata se deshizo de mis bóxers hasta que los dos estuvimos en igualdad de condiciones. Pronto mis besos acabaron en su cuello, y cuando mis manos tocaron su sexo ya mojado, Hinata gimió con fuerza y se retorció debajo de mí complacida.

-Oh, Naruto- tomó mi rostro para besarme- Naruto…-

Entonces decidí torturarla.

Sin darle mucho tiempo para besarme, volví a bajar la dirección de mis besos hasta llegar a sus pechos, en donde volví a succionar sus pezones con fuerza mientras mis manos acariciaban los pliegues de su entrada caliente.

Debajo de mí, Hinata gemía cada vez un poco más fuerte, mientras mis labios bajaban de sus pechos a su estómago hasta detenerse en su ombligo, donde besé y lamí con fuerza mientras mis dedos entraban poco a poco en su interior.

-Na…Naruto- llevó sus manos a mi cabeza- Por favor…-

Junto a su súplica, empujó mi cabeza hacia abajo con sus manos en una clara señal de lo que quería. Completamente loco con su actitud tan ansiosa y sexy, obedecí sin chistar hasta que mis labios fueron a parar al borde de su entrepierna. Entonces, le dirigí una simple mirada y encontrándome con sus ojos entreabiertos mirándome lascivamente, enterré mi cabeza entre sus piernas para hacer lo que me pedía.

Gritó ligeramente en señal de satisfacción.

-¡Naruto!-

Sin delicadeza alguna, y con mis labios y mis manos en el centro de su placer, lamí su clítoris mientras mis dedos se deslizaban hasta el final de su húmedo interior. Entonces comencé mi suave asalto, penetrándola con dos dedos una y otra vez mientras mi lengua asaltaba ese hinchado punto entre sus piernas.

Debajo de mí, Hinata se retorcía con fuerza mientras sus manos jalaban mi cabello en ocasiones, arrugaban las sábanas debajo de ella o bien las movía sin sentido alguno para absorber el placer. En algún momento y para mi completo deleite, las llevó a acariciar sus pechos tal como a mí me gustaba hacerlo, pellizcando sus pezones mientras yo seguía dándole el sexo oral más intenso que jamás había experimentado.

Sin poder evitarlo, levanté mi vista para mirarla darse placer a ella misma con sus manos, y excitado como nunca introduje un tercer dedo en su interior mientras succionaba su clítoris con fuerza entre mis labios.

-Por Dios, ¡Naruto!- llevó sus manos de nuevo a mi cabello- ¡No te detengas!-

Soltando gemidos, quejidos y gritos que estaba segura que Chiyo escuchaba en su habitación en el piso de abajo, hice lo que me pedía mientras se retorcía de placer debajo de mí y apretaba mi cabeza entre sus piernas. Poco a poco la sentí ir en subida, su placer llegando a un punto sin retorno y esperando su liberación en cualquier momento.

-Oh sí, ah, ¡Naruto!- levantaba su pelvis contra mi boca- Así, ¡sigue! ¡Sí, sí! ¡Oh, Naruto!-

Aquella era música para mis oídos, y juré que jamás la voz de ninguna otra mujer gritando mi nombre en plena sesión de sexo me excitaría tanto como la de esta mujer.

La de mi esposa.

Hinata.

Con mi única mano libre, levanté su trasero para acceder más fácilmente al centro de su cuerpo y cuando mi lengua se unió al ataque junto con mis dedos, Hinata perdió la noción de quién era y explotó en el orgasmo más intenso que jamás le había escuchado tener.

-¡Naruto!-

Tembló entre mis brazos y dejándola absorber todo el placer la miré disfrutar del clímax hasta que recuperó la cordura. Una vez en la realidad, respiró profundamente para calmarse y la besé con fuerza mientras recuperaba el aire.

-Tranquila, aquí estoy-

Fueron solo unos segundos de cordura en los que me miró con sus ojos brillantes, y entonces volvió a besarme con fuerza y las caricias continuaron. Caricias desesperadas y casi necesitadas. Con la necesidad que solo podía sentir al saber que era la última noche que la tenía así.

Para mí. Mía.

En algún momento y sin saber cómo Hinata tomó el control de la situación y me empujó en mis espaldas hasta que me tuvo boca arriba en la cama. Con una suave sonrisa, se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí y cerca de mi erección libre para entrar en ella.

-Ahora es mi turno-

Con ese simple susurro, llevó sus manos a mi pecho para acariciarme y se inclinó sobre mí para besarme, sus pechos rozando el mío mientras nuestras lenguas se encontraban. Encima de mí y sobre mis piernas, podía sentir la humedad de su entrepierna rozando con la mía, mi erección palpitando en necesidad por sentir su interior rodeándome.

Se separó de mí para dejarnos tomar aire.

Entonces sentí sus manos, suaves y pequeñas, acariciar mi pecho y mi estómago hasta llegar a mí sexo, y cuando rodeó mi miembro con ellas y lo apretó con fuerza, solté un gruñido desesperado.

-Hinata-

Y con esas exquisitas manos comenzó a frotar mi miembro poco a poco, arriba y abajo, cada vez más rápido y más fuerte mientras sus labios seguían su camino de mi boca hacia abajo. Lenta y sensualmente, con sus manos aún bombeando mi erección, comenzó a besar y lamer mi cuerpo, desde el cuello, pasando por mi pecho, mi estómago y mi bajo vientre hasta llegar a donde sus manos se encontraban.

-Y aquí está- susurró sensualmente, subiendo su mirada para encontrarse con la mía- Eres mío, Naruto-

Diciendo eso besó la punta de mi glande con sus labios abiertos y sus manos apretaron con fuerza mi erección, sacándome un gemido desesperado. Y en el despliegue de sexualidad más intenso que jamás le había visto, Hinata me pagó con la misma moneda mis caricias anteriores.

Con suma delicadeza, besó la punta de mi miembro repetidamente mientras sus manos acariciaban la base de mi miembro, bajando y subiendo lentamente mientras su lengua lamía la parte superior de mi erección. En algún momento llevó la mitad de mi pene hasta su boca y succionó con fuerza, sus manos acariciando mis testículos mientras repetía el tortuoso proceso una y otra vez.

Sin poder evitarlo, llevé mi mano a acariciar su cabello mientras ella se dedicaba a darme la mejor sesión de sexo oral que jamás me había hecho. Osada, sexy y sobre todo deliciosa, me deleité con la visión de su cuerpo desnudo y sudoroso sobre el mío, con su cabeza bajando y subiendo sobre mi miembro mientras lo lamía y su cabello azulado rozando mis piernas.

Pero cuando llevó todo mi pene a su boca y succionó con fuerza, me dejé caer sobre la almohada y la tomé por los hombros con fuerza.

-Hinata, detente- hizo caso omiso y mordió ligeramente mi erección mientras sus manos apretaban mis testículos, sacándome otro gemido- Hinata, no quiero venirme en tu boca-

Quería venirme dentro de ella.

Y no pude más. Antes de explotar en su boca la jalé casi con rudeza hacia arriba y girándola en el aire la aplasté contra la cama. La penetré con fuerza, casi rudamente.

-¡Naruto!-

Gritó como jamás lo había hecho y llevando mis manos a sus caderas comencé a moverme rápidamente dentro de ella mientras Hinata me recibía con sus caderas. En algún momento, rodeó mi cintura con sus piernas y mi cuello con sus brazos para besarme, de aquella manera en la que solo a mí me besaba y me besaría jamás.

Era un beso de despedida. Era un beso del adiós.

Y seguimos. Sudorosos, calientes, jadeantes y con los restos del alcohol nublando nuestros sentidos, uniéndonos en uno solo por última vez.

Cambiamos de posición varias veces.

En algún momento la tuve encima de mí, subiendo y bajando sobre mi erección mientras la penetraba hasta el fondo, sacándole gemidos y gritos que se escuchaban por toda la casa seguramente. Sin saber qué hacer con mis manos y sus manos las tomaba entre las mías en ocasiones, estrujaba sus pechos, acariciaba su trasero, frotaba su intimidad sin querer perderme un solo milímetro de ella.

De ese cuerpo que había sido mío tantas veces y que estaba siendo mío por última vez.

Aquél pensamiento me atacó con fuerza. Entonces me enderecé en la cama para sentarme, y con ella sentada a horcajadas sobre mí coloqué sus pies a cada lado de mis caderas y flexioné mis piernas para enterrarme en ella más profundamente.

Gemimos juntos.

Frente a frente, con su rostro a milímetros del mío y su aliento rozando el mío, miré sus ojos nublados con vista borrosa y pegué mí frente a la suya. La alcé por las caderas y ella se dejó caer sobre mí para penetrarla con fuerza.

Una y otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez.

-Tu…- la besé, mientras ella se movía sobre mí- Eres…- otro beso- Mía-

Con nuestras frentes juntas, sentados y abrazados en el centro de la cama, el alcohol y el calor de nuestros cuerpos inundando la habitación de un ambiente cargado y sensual, seguimos moviéndonos en aquella danza que conocíamos a la perfección.

Nuestras manos recorriendo, tocando, acariciando por última vez. Mis manos memorizando sus perfectos pechos, sus pezones, su vientre, su estrecha cintura, su delicada espalda, sus perfectas caderas; mi miembro dentro de ella, reconociendo su calor alrededor de mí, y haciendo suyo cada rincón de su ser.

Amándola.

Por última vez.

Los movimientos se volvieron necesitados, y para entonces estaba seguro que los gritos de Hinata podrían dejar sordo a cualquiera.

-Eso es, Hinata- la miré y ella me regresó la mirada con ojos entreabiertos- Recuerda eso…- entré en ella con fuerza y gimió- Solo yo he estado aquí-

Gimió de nuevo y comencé a aumentar el ritmo de mis embestidas mientras ella me seguía. Cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte mientras nos besábamos y la espiral de placer se formaba dentro de nosotros a punto de explotar.

-Eres mía, Hinata-

Cerró sus ojos y enterró su rostro en mi cuello.

-Siempre-

Entonces pasó.

-¡Naruto!-

Con aquél grito y un gemido de mi parte, el orgasmo nos golpeó al mismo tiempo y nos arrastró a otra realidad, y sintiendo por fin mi liberación, me dejé ir dentro de ella y Hinata se desvaneció entre mis brazos completamente exhausta.

Eso fue lo último que necesitamos y regresando finalmente a nuestra realidad, pegué mi frente contra su hombro desnudo y ella acarició mi cabello mientras recuperábamos la cordura y el aliento. Finalmente alcé mi vista para toparme con la suya, y permitiéndome un momento de ternura tomé su rostro entre mis manos.

-Gracias, preciosa- la besé ligeramente en los labios- Por todo-

Recibiendo a cambio una sonrisita y una mirada con lágrimas, besé su frente y me dejé caer ligeramente en la cama con ella en mis brazos.

Y recordando que esa sería la última noche que dormiríamos juntos, la acurruqué contra mí y la cubrí con la sábana hasta que nos tranquilizamos. Me quedé dormido casi al instante.  
 **  
~Hinata POV~**

Me desperté cuando el sol aún no había salido.

Con mi cabeza y mi cuerpo un poco adoloridos, recordé lo mucho que había tomado anoche y me enderecé lentamente con los ojos cerrados. Sintiendo la resaca atacarme me llevé la mano a la cabeza para apretar con fuerza y detener las palpitaciones.

Me moví un poco para darme cuenta que me dolía todo el cuerpo y abrí mis ojos con sorpresa al toparme con un montón de ropa esparcida por el suelo de mi habitación.

Entonces lo recordé.

Tomando una larga bocanada de aire giré mi vista a mi izquierda para toparme con Naruto, desnudo y profundamente dormido a mi lado en la cama. Cerré mis ojos y reprimí las ganas de soltar una maldición.

¿Qué habíamos hecho?

Sintiéndome estúpida de hacerme esa pregunta, los borrosos recuerdos de la noche anterior me asaltaron y lo miré de nuevo mientras recordaba la cantidad de veces que habíamos hecho el amor anoche.

Y también que esa noche había sido la última.

Con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Naruto quién parecía estar en un profundo sueño, salí de la cama y caminé hasta el vestidor donde se encontraban mis maletas para cerrar la puerta detrás de mí. Solté un largo suspiro.

Casi cinco minutos después y una vez que mi respiración se normalizó, tomé la ropa de mi maleta, la misma con la que había llegado a esa casa antes de tener toda esa ropa carísima que Naruto me había comprado, y me vestí lentamente con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora.

Y las lágrimas a punto de salir de mis ojos.

-Tranquilízate, Hinata-

Me dije a mi misma al espejo, y una vez vestida me coloqué los zapatos más cómodos que encontré y me recogí el enredado cabello en un moño mal hecho. No tenía tiempo de arreglarme el corrido maquillaje, o más bien no quería pasar un minuto más encerrada en la habitación con Naruto, quien en cualquier momento podría despertar.

Una vez que tuve mis dos maletas en las manos, abrí la puerta con cuidado y asomé la cabeza para darme cuenta que seguía dormido. Solté un suspiro de alivio y cerré la puerta con cuidado detrás de mí y caminé hasta el centro de la habitación.

La miré de arriba abajo. Intentando grabar en mi memoria todo lo que me rodeaba, así como lo había hecho con todo el departamento los últimos días, ese departamento que no volvería a ver nunca y que sin proponérmelo se había convertido en mi hogar.

Así como el hombre desnudo y dormido en la cama se había convertido en mi familia, una familia que se terminaba en ese momento.

Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas. Me las quité con fuerza.

-Basta, Hinata-

Le dediqué una última mirada, recordando nuestra noche anterior. La última.

Y la perfecta despedida.

Las lágrimas borraron mi vista, y después de segundos que parecieron una eternidad di media vuelta para salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de mí. No miré nada. No sería capaz de soportarlo, y segura de que si no seguía mi camino no me iría nunca, bajé las escaleras con cuidado hasta llegar al elevador.

Una vez dentro y como autómata, presioné el botón del piso de la recepción y las puertas se cerraron hasta que el departamento desapareció.

Así como mi vida ahí. Mi vida con Naruto.

Y solo entonces, sola en el silencio del elevador, me eché a llorar como había querido hacer los últimos días.

Todo había terminado.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Baia Baia creo que este fue el capítulo con más lemon hasta ahora. Noooo Hinata TnT porqueee te fuiste para no volver :c no me gusta que shores nena**

 **Narutooo ve por tu esposa aiiishhh me desesperas xD.**


	18. Rompiendo Lazos

**Hola amigos lectores :) se que les había dicho que subiría capítulo, y se también que muchos y muchas se quedaron en la espera. Quiero pedirles disculpas por eso, no les diré un discurso y una cátedra del porqué de mí ausencia, solo les diré que estaré publicando cada que pueda y tenga tiempo así que no se me desanimen niños XD muchas gracias por su apoyo y por su paciencia :) solo me queda decirles que** _ **ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, la autora de la historia original es Fer Higurashi y yo solo la adapto al NH**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son obra de Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Capítulo 18°: Rompiendo Lazos

 **~Naruto POV~**

Tomé un trago de mi tercer vaso de brandy. Con la noche cubriendo Tokio, miraba la ciudad iluminada a través del ventanal, sentado en mi sillón individual.

Detrás de mí el reloj dio las nueve de la noche y la suave voz de Chiyo me llenó los oídos.

-La cena está lista señor- la miré sobre mi hombro- ¿Desea que le sirva?-

-No Chiyo, gracias- tomé otro trago- Hoy no voy a cenar. Puedes retirarte-

Sentí su titubeo y pasaron unos segundos antes de que se aclarara la garganta para hablar.

-Pero señor, no ha comido bien los últimos días- tomé otro trago- Le hará daño malpasarse tanto y…-

Antes de que siguiera hablando giré en mi sillón y compuse una sonrisa de agradecimiento algo forzada.

-Gracias por la preocupación Chiyo- negué con la cabeza- Pero estoy bien, enserio. Ahora ve a dormir, has hecho suficiente por hoy-

Nada convencida por mis palabras pero sin más remedio que hacerme caso, se dio por vencida y deseándome buenas noches dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación.

-Buenas noches Chiyo-

Y entonces quedé de nuevo en la enorme sala a oscuras y solo con el alcohol a mí lado. El único que me había hecho compañía desde que ella se había ido. Y me había dejado completamente solo.

No habían pasado más de tres días desde entonces, cuando había despertado desnudo y completamente solo en la cama de Hinata, en donde la noche anterior le había hecho el amor hasta la inconsciencia. Sintiéndome como en un sueño, había recorrido toda la habitación para darme cuenta que todas sus cosas habían desaparecido, dejándome de recuerdo una foto de los dos en la mesita de noche y el sabor, olor y tacto de su cuerpo desnudo.

Nada más.

-Maldición, Hinata-

El recuerdo de esa última noche me pegó con fuerza y con un trago me acabé el tercer vaso de brandy para después tomar mi celular a un lado.

Marqué el número cuatro de discado rápido y escuché la voz de Itachi al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola desaparecido- entorné los ojos al oírlo- Creímos que te habíamos perdido. Te has alejado de todo estos días-

-Bueno, pues ya ves que no- llevé mis dedos al puente de mi nariz y cerré mis ojos- ¿Está todo listo para mañana?-

Pude escuchar su suspiro antes de hablar.

-Sí amigo, todo listo- lo escuché aventar una carpeta a su escritorio, seguía trabajando- Mañana Neji Hyuga será libre por fin y salvaremos a un hombre inocente-

Contuve un suspiro de alivio.

-Me alegro- pensé un poco antes de hablar- ¿Has hablado con ella?-

-Claro, hoy mismo estuve con ella y Neji todo el día. Estaba un poco nerviosa pero logré tranquilizarla- hizo una pausa- Logré convencerla de que todo saldrá bien-

-Todo tiene que salir bien, Itachi- aquello era más una advertencia que afirmación- Necesito que te encargues de que así sea. No quiero escándalos, ni paparazzis, ni nada que la altere o la moleste. Necesito que este tranquila y feliz por lo que pase mañana, y nada más-

-De acuerdo- pareció notar la ansiedad de mi voz- Pero…¿No crees que sería mejor que tú fueras? Sólo contigo se sentirá segura y tranquila, y además…-

-No. No iré- contesté tajante- Es por eso que necesito que te encargues de que todo salga bien. No quiero acosos, ni prensa, ni nada. Quiero que todo sea lo más discreto posible Itachi ¿Entendido? Nadie metiéndose en su vida privada. Suficiente tiene con estar casada conmigo-

 _Aún_. Me recordó la ácida voz de mi conciencia y contuve las ganas de soltar una maldición.

-Bien, bien. Yo me encargaré de todo, no puedo prometerte que será fácil, pero lo haré-

Unos minutos más de charla que se centraron básicamente en concretar todo lo que pasaría mañana en el juicio, fui yo quien cortó la conversación y deseándole buena suerte a mi abogado junto a unas cuantas advertencias más, corté la llamada.

Solté un largo suspiro y tiré el celular en el sofá para mirar la ciudad frente a mí. Y no pude evitar preguntarme qué estaría haciendo Hinata en esos momentos.

¿Estaría dormida? ¿Ansiosa? ¿Nerviosa?

¿Estaría siquiera pensando un poco en mí?

Decidiendo que me había torturado lo suficiente con la misma idea, dejé el vaso vacío en la mesita de la sala y me levanté del sofá para irme a dormir como lo había estado haciendo y seguiría haciendo todas las noches. Solo.

Extrañando a esa mujer como nunca.

 **~Hinata POV~**

Me levanté demasiado temprano. Con el insomnio que había tenido las últimas noches, dormirme tarde, despertarme en la madrugada y levantarme muy temprano se había hecho costumbre. Sobre todo cuando me faltaba la presencia de alguien a mí lado, el calor de él.

Me hacía falta él.

Tratando de no pensar mucho en eso pues estaba segura que me pondría a llorar de nuevo, me levanté con la emoción a flor de piel al recordar el día que era.

El día que finalmente vería a mi hermano como un hombre libre.

Con los ojos algo hinchados me miré al espejo de mi pequeña pero acogedora habitación que se sentía vacía y tomé aire. Era el día que había estado esperando y por el que había hecho tantos sacrificios, sacrificios que habían terminado haciendo de esos meses los mejores de mi vida, el día en que más lo necesitaba conmigo y no lo tenía a mí lado.

Basta, Hinata. Deja de pensar en él.

Con ese regaño, me obligué a hacerlo y me metí a la ducha para darme un baño rápido. Sola.

Veinte minutos más tarde terminé de abrochar mi único saco Gucci en color negro y me puse mis tacones Jimmy Choo que hacían juego. Una vez que me recogí el cabello y me puse algo de maquillaje me miré al espejo y ensayé una vez más mi falsa sonrisa que había estado ensayando los últimos días.

Había quedado bastante decente.

Deshice esa extraña mueca y me recordé que por fin mi hermano saldría de la cárcel, por lo que no necesitaba ninguna sonrisa que no podía expresar lo que sentía con claridad.

Cinco minutos más tarde, sentada en el asiento del copiloto del auto de Itachi, salíamos de mi casa rumbo a la corte donde días atrás había ido a escuchar la lectura de un testamento. Una parte del arreglo que estaba cerrada.

Y la última parte, esa que se cerraba hoy, terminaría el trato que tres meses atrás había hecho. Y no volvería a verlo.

Naruto desaparecería de mi vida y yo de la suya.

Cuando llegamos veinte minutos después, abrí la puerta del auto y un montón de flashes me dejó ciega por un momento. Sin saber bien qué pasaba, miré al montón de paparazzis, camarógrafos y reporteros acercarse a mí como si su vida dependiera de ello y la avalancha de preguntas no se hizo de esperar.

-Señora Uzumaki ¿Cómo se siente al saber que su hermano saldrá libre?-

Abrí mis ojos de par en par. ¿Cómo rayos sabían eso?

-¿Por qué no está su esposo con usted? ¿Dónde está Naruto Uzumaki?-

-¿Es cierto que planean divorciarse?-

Con un demonio. ¿Y eso?

-¿Qué piensan hacer con la herencia que el Uzumaki ha recibido?-

-¿Es cierto que su matrimonio ha sido una farsa?-

-¿Seguirá obteniendo beneficios por el matrimonio? ¿O seguirá su acuerdo de bienes separados?-

Antes de escuchar una pregunta más, Itachi me abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho y con un simple "La señora no da entrevistas, gracias", caminó entre el mar de personas mientras empujaba a uno que otro y finalmente estuvimos dentro de la corte y pude respirar.

-Que…- lo miré con mis ojos desorbitados, respirando ajetreada- ¿Qué ha sido todo eso?-

-La maldita prensa- dijo molesto, mirando por la puerta a la bola de personas que esperaban afuera- Jamás pensé que vendrían tantos-

Sin rodeos, le pregunté a Itachi lo único que me preocupaba.

-¿Cómo es que saben todo eso, Itachi? ¿Quién les ha dado tanta información?-

-Siendo sincero, no lo sé Hina- me miró compasivo- Nadie sabe toda su historia más que Sasuke, Ino, ustedes dos y yo. Estoy seguro que ninguno de nosotros les dijo algo- pareció pensarlo mejor, y tensó su mandíbula- Aunque tengo sospechas de alguien más. Y conociéndolo, después de lo que ha pasado, no dudaría que lo poco que sabe o intuye se lo haya chismeado a los paparazzis-

Solté un largo suspiro. Nagato.

-Pero ya no pienses en eso-

Con una suave sonrisa, colocó sus manos en mis hombros e intentó calmarme.

-Venimos a otra cosa, y quiero que te relajes-

Con un simple asentimiento de mi cabeza, me guió hasta las puertas de madera en donde se llevaría a cabo el juicio y me miró por última vez antes de poner su mano en la manija.

-¿Estás lista?-

Solté otro suspiro.

-Sí-

-Aquí vamos-

Abrió la puerta y pude ver a las doce personas del juzgado tomando sus lugares, unos cuantos oficiales, la mecanógrafa y a los pocos asistentes al juicio. Sentados juntos en la segunda fila, Ino y Sasuke giraron su cabeza y en cuanto nos vieron sonrieron ligeramente mientras señalaban el lugar vacío a su lado.

Frente a ellos, la mesa en donde Neji e Itachi estarían sentados estaba vacía, y no había ninguna señal aún del juez ni de mi hermano.

Ni de él.

Tragué grueso y solté el aire contenido intentando que las lágrimas no aparecieran en mis ojos, y una vez que estuve en mi lugar e Itachi en el suyo, Neji hizo su entrada custodiado por dos guardias y finalmente pude abrazarlo.

No pude contener más las lágrimas que esta vez eran de emoción y una vez que nos separamos, miró por detrás de mí y frunció el ceño confundido antes de mirar en todas direcciones.

-Hina, ¿Dónde está Naruto?-

Sin duda no estaba preparada para esa pregunta, no cuando pensé que por lo menos él estaría ahí. Fingiendo ser mí esposo por última vez para evitar las habladurías. Pero al parecer y ahora que tenía su bendita herencia, ni siquiera eso le importaba.

Seguramente estaría disfrutando sus milloncitos con alguna de sus tantas amantes.

 _Y eso a ti no te importa, Hyuga._ Me dije por enésima vez al pensar en Naruto, mientras la idea que había estado pensando los últimos días se afianzaba en mi cabeza.

-Eh…bueno, él…-

Fui salvada por la campana cuando la jueza hizo su entrada y saludando a los pocos presentes, se sentó en su lugar para comenzar el juicio que había esperado una eternidad. Me senté detrás de Neji y tomando su mano entre las mías el juicio dio inicio.

Fue un juicio corto, al punto y bastante más relajado de lo que esperaba. Se notaba que Itachi tenía el control total de la situación, y el fiscal sentado en la mesa opuesta parecía estar rendido desde el momento en que había empezado.

En algún momento me relajé tanto que solo esperé que Itachi terminara con aquello. Se notaba que todo ya estaba arreglado, y fue mi sorpresa darme cuenta que Itachi había hecho todo legítimamente. Todo lo que me había comentado lo decía con seguridad, prueba clara de que había trabajado fuertemente en el caso.

Intenté no sentirme muy especial, y volviendo a la realidad, puse atención en el juicio que en menos de una hora estaba por terminar. El jurado se retiró durante quince minutos- un tiempo record según Itachi- y cuando regresaron y entregaron el papel con el veredicto escrito al guardia de policía contuve el aliento.

La jueza lo leyó y habló casi al instante.

-El jurado ha dado su veredicto: Por el poder que me confiere la ley de la ciudad de Tokio declaró a Neji Hyuga inocente de todos los cargos y puede hacer uso de su libertad en cuanto salga de aquí- sonrió ligeramente azotando su mallete- Buenas tardes a todos-

Los gritos de emoción por parte de Ino y una sonrisa de Sasuke no se hicieron de esperar, y con las lágrimas a flor de piel abracé a mi hermano quien seguía sorprendido y besé su mejilla.

Al fin era libre.

Y con eso, yo también quedaba libre.

Sin dejar de abrazarlo, me separé de él mientras las personas del jurado nos felicitaban sinceramente y la jueza hacía lo propio. Después de unas cuantas palabras intercambiadas con Itachi, salió de la sala y poco a poco todos se fueron yendo.

Finalmente tuve a Itachi frente a mí y lo abracé con fuerza.

-Muchas gracias, Itachi. Por todo-

-Fue un placer, Hinata- limpió las lágrimas que seguían bajando por mis mejillas- Además, yo solo fui el intermediario. Todo esto fue gracias a tu…- lo pensó mejor- A Naruto-

La mención de su nombre me recordó lo que estaba por pedirle y di gracias a que ya estaba llorando pues mis lágrimas se confundirían con las de alegría. Miré a mi lado para encontrarme a Ino y a Sasuke manteniendo muy entretenido a Neji y aproveché que estábamos solos.

Era ahora o nunca.

-Sobre eso…Itachi, hay un último favor que tengo que pedirte-

-Claro, Hinata. Lo que necesites-

Bajé la mirada y llevé mi mano a la parte trasera de mi cuello, intentando que las lágrimas dejaran de bajar por mis mejillas. Tomando una larga bocanada de aire, subí mi vista hasta encontrarme con la de él.

-Necesito que arregles mi divorcio-

Me miró con sorpresa.

-Necesito firmar esos papeles esta misma semana. Quiero estar divorciada cuanto antes-

 **~Naruto POV~**

Sentado en mi ahora acostumbrado sofá negro, le pasé a Sasuke un vaso de brandy y yo hice lo propio con el mío. Tomé un sorbo que me supo amargo y lo miré.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo salió todo?-

Era la pregunta que me había estado haciendo toda la mañana. El no saber nada me estaba volviendo loco, y en varias ocasiones había considerado subirme al auto y presentarme en la maldita corte para ver el juicio.

En realidad, para verla a ella.

-Bastante bien- sonrió satisfecho- El juicio fue rápido y en menos de una hora Neji estaba libre-

Suspiré aliviado, tomando otro sorbo del líquido que comenzaba a terminarse.

-Menos mal- por más que quise contener la pregunta, fue imposible- ¿Cómo está ella?-

Sonrió ligeramente y tomó un sorbo de su vaso para verme.

-Feliz, como te puedes imaginar- se encogió de hombros- Itachi se encargó de llevarla a ella y a su hermano a su casa, con todos los tipos de la prensa acechando como buitres era imposible que se fueran solos-

Asentí con mi mandíbula tensa. Horas antes mientras miraba el canal de las noticias locales, había despotricado contra el televisor al mirar la noticia. Completamente desconcertado al darme cuenta que estaban pasando esa noticia, miré como mi esposa era acosada por un montón de cámaras, micrófonos y flashes mientras Itachi la arrastraba entre el montón de gente.

Con rabia e impotencia, no pude quitar mis ojos del televisor mientras la miraba a ella, igual de hermosa y algo más delgada de lo que la recordaba, con aquella expresión confundida y agobiada mientras era acosada por la prensa hasta que finalmente pudo llegar a la corte.

Sin tener idea de cómo la noticia se había colado a los medios y completamente furioso, me había tenido que conformar con verla en brazos de Itachi mientras mi conciencia me gritaba que fuera a la corte para estar con ella.

Pero como el buen cobarde que era, me había quedado ahí hasta esperar que el Teme o Itachi se aparecieran en mí casa.

Suspiré con fuerza y la voz de Sasuke me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Lo sé- dejé mi vaso en la mesa- Alguien se encargó de colar información a la maldita prensa-

Notando mi tono de rabia, Sasuke se aclaró la garganta y junto los dedos de sus manos en gesto sereno.

-Pero bueno, por fin Neji Hyuga está libre y todo ha terminado- sonrió- Cumpliste con tu parte del trato, amigo-

Sonreí irónico.

-Y ella con el suyo- miré el vaso en mi mano- Mejor de lo que jamás esperé-

Mejor de lo que podría haber deseado. Hinata había sido mi esposa en todos los sentidos, pero sobre todo había sido mi mujer. Se había entregado a mí de todas las formas posibles, a un desconocido que había venido a mover su vida y su mundo de la forma más egoísta, alejándola de todo lo que conocía.

-¿Le dijiste a Itachi que viniera a mi casa? Necesito revisar con él unos cuantos papeles-

Algo nervioso, se aclaró la garganta mientras tosía y tomó de su vaso sin dejar de mirarlo. Fruncí el ceño, algo preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien?-

-¿Eh?- meneó la cabeza- Sí, claro. Itachi no tardará en llegar seguramente-

Volvió a tomar de su vaso, y yo dejé el mío en la mesa.

-No te creo. ¿Qué pasa?-

Antes de poder decir algo más, Chiyo entró en la sala con Itachi detrás de él, quien llevaba su maletín del trabajo. Venía de haber dejado a Hinata en su casa.

-Con permiso, señor-

Habiendo dicho esto, Chiyo se retiró para dejarnos solos a los Uchiha y a mí.

-Creo que será mejor que Itachi te lo diga-

Sin darme tiempo a contestarle Itachi se sentó en el sofá frente a nosotros y se sirvió un vaso de brandy.

-¿Decirme qué?-

Itachi soltó un suspiro cansado, dejó el vaso de brandy en la mesita y se talló la cara con ambas manos.

-Hinata quiere el divorcio Naruto, cuanto antes-

.

.

Tres días después

Mirando el cielo nublado de la ciudad a través de la ventana de mi oficina, jugaba con una pluma mientras detrás de mí y con un montón de papeles en el escritorio, Itachi leía las cláusulas del documento que recién había emitido.

-Por tanto y en conforme con el acuerdo prenupcial que tomó lugar el 10 de Agosto del presente año, todos los bienes de Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga permanecen intactos una vez disuelto este matrimonio-

Sonreí de lado, recordando aquella noche en la que una bastante asustada Hinata había firmado los documentos en la mesita de mi sala. Y aunque estaba aterrada, en ningún momento había mostrado titubeo alguno.

Si algo sabía Hinata Hyuga, era ser una mujer fuerte.

-Así que Empresas Uzumaki, valuada en…-

-No necesitas leer todo eso, Itachi. Bienes separados, lo entiendo a la perfección- giré en mi silla y tomé una larga bocanada de aire- Así fue siempre, ese fue el trato entre los dos-

Frente a mí, Itachi hizo una mueca y me miró con algo parecido a la lástima.

-¿Te arrepientes?-

-Sabes muy bien la respuesta, así que por favor pasa a la parte de la manutención-

Itachi giró una página y siguió leyendo.

-En acuerdo a los deseos del esposo, Hinata Hyuga recibirá una pensión mensual de cinco mil libras esterlinas una vez divorciados, trato que continuará hasta…-

-Veinte mil-

Fue lo único que dije, jugando aún con la pluma entre mis dedos mientras la miraba. Itachi me miró con ojos desorbitados.

-Pero, Naruto…veinte mil libras es…-

-La décima parte de lo que gano en un mes y nada comparado a lo que tengo en el banco- lo miré sin lugar a réplica- Veinte mil-

Sin más que agregar, Itachi sonrió de medio lado y tachó la cifra que estaba en el documento.

-Como gustes- me miró mientras escribía la nueva cantidad en el borrador- Pero ella ni siquiera pidió manutención -

No dije nada más, escuchando como Itachi leía a través todo el documento mientras yo jugaba con la pluma entre mis dedos. En realidad, no había nada más en esas palabras que yo quisiera escuchar, mucho menos algo que me agradara.

Ese documento, aquél que pensé sería mi salvación al final del trato, ahora solo me parecía una cruel manera de terminar con todo.

Y ella lo había pedido casi con desesperación.

Tomando una larga bocanada de aire, miré el techo de mi oficina recordando que solo por eso era que estaba haciendo aquello. Porque ella lo había pedido, y por la manera en la que lo había pedido.

Quería librarse de mí cuanto antes.

Y el solo pensar que esa mujer pronto dejaría de ser mía me puso de un humor de los mil demonios.

 **~Hinata POV~**

Esa mañana llegué al trabajo más temprano de lo habitual.

Había pasado ya casi una semana desde que Neji había salido de la cárcel, y casi dos desde que había dejado el hermoso pent house donde vivía cierto millonario que trabajaba muchos pisos arriba.

A quien no había visto en ningún momento.

Sabía que todos intuían algo. A mí alrededor, podía escuchar los murmullos en las oficinas mientras caminaba a la mía, cuchicheos y miradas curiosas mientras la aún Hinata Uzumaki vivía de nuevo con su hermano y ni siquiera hablaba con su marido.

Nadie me preguntaba nada, y tampoco es como que fuera a contestar.

La única con la que hablaba era con Ino. Y lo hacía cuando ella bajaba a mi piso, incluso solo cuando entraba a mi oficina. Intentaba por todos los medios no dejarme ver mucho por los pasillos, y como algo que se había vuelto rutina, llegaba media hora antes que todos los demás, estacionaba mi auto bastante lejos del edificio y entraba corriendo al elevador hasta llegar a mi piso.

Todo por no encontrarme con él.

Ino lo sabía. Sabía que mi hermano estaba libre, que me había ido del departamento de Naruto, que había terminado mi trato con él y que había reclamado el divorcio.

Esos papeles que Itachi me había dicho llegarían hoy a mis manos. Traté de no pensar en ello e ignorar el nudo en mi garganta, segura de que no quería llorar otra vez.

Neji tampoco lo hacía fácil. Tan intuitivo como siempre, me miraba caminar con la cabeza gacha por la casa, cocinar sin ganas, mirar la tele con él sin prestarle atención realmente y mirar por la ventana hacia el jardín la mayor parte del tiempo.

Me había preguntado bastante sobre el asunto, tanto al punto de casi interrogarme. Sabía lo extraño que podía parecer para él, una mujer recién casada y aparentemente en un feliz matrimonio que de pronto se separaba de su esposo para volver a vivir con su hermano. Sin decir nada, sin explicar nada, y curiosamente después de que él saliera de la cárcel.

Estaba segura que me había escuchado llorar, pero había sido lo suficientemente prudente para no decirme nada al respecto. Se limitaba a hacerme compañía y eso lo agradecía como nada aunque estuviera segura que pronto me confrontaría sobre el tema.

Al final de todo, si había conocido a Naruto, me había casado con él, me había acostado con él y había disfrutado de tres meses a su lado era gracias a Neji. A una desafortunada situación que había llevado a que conociera el amor.

Y el desamor por igual.

Naruto Uzumaki no me amaba ni me amaría nunca, pero amarlo era algo de lo que no me arrepentiría nunca.

Antes de poder concentrarme en la computadora frente a mí, los golpes en mi puerta me sacaron de mi ensueño y solté el aire.

-Adelante-

Se abrió la puerta y TenTen entró sonriente a mi oficina con un montón de legajos en sus manos. Uno sobresaltaba de entre el montón de legajos color manila, un legajo celeste.

Contuve el aire. Conocía ese color en los legajos.

-Hina, te dejo toda la correspondencia y algunos reportes- los tendió en el escritorio- ¿Necesitas algo más?-

Tardé en desconcentrarme del legajo y la miré para componer una sonrisa algo descompuesta.

-No, gracias TenTen- los tomé todos entre mis manos temblorosas- Puedes retirarte-

En menos de cinco segundos me quedé sola, mirando el legajo celeste con la impresión del sello del gobierno de Tokio en mis manos que temblaban. Lo abrí con ganas de no ver el contenido en realidad.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver el encabezado: "Decreto de Divorcio".

Así que lo había hecho. Yo lo había pedido muy claro, quería el divorcio cuanto antes. Hasta entonces me daba cuenta que inconscientemente esperaba que no lo cumpliera.

Y el darme cuenta que él no había opuesto ninguna resistencia, que ni siquiera me había buscado o intentado comunicarse, que ni siquiera había esperado más tiempo del necesario me hizo sentir furiosa. Sabía que era una incongruencia, pero como todo lo que había hecho desde que estaba con él lo era, no me preocupé por intentar disimularlo.

Sin ganas, y con una opresión en mi pecho y las lágrimas acumuladas en mis ojos, leí todo el documento lentamente, intentando asimilar las palabras.

Los nombres: Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga no paraban de aparecer por todos lados, debajo de montones de líneas de firmas. El documento era más largo de lo que imaginaba, hablando del trato prenupcial que habíamos hecho y un montón de cosas más como la situación del contrato por la herencia de Jiraiya.

Entonces llegué a una parte que llamó mi atención: Acuerdo de Manutención.

Cinco segundos después, estuve a punto de escupir el agua que me había llevado a la boca y miré la cifra con ojos desorbitados.

-¿Veinte mil…- meneé la cabeza- Pero ¿Qué rayos?-

Boquiabierta, terminé de leer la cláusula de manutención en donde leía explícitamente que Naruto tendría que darme veinte mil libras esterlinas al mes por el resto de nuestras vidas o hasta que volviera a casarme.

Las lágrimas que estaba por derramar desaparecieron mientras miraba el documento como si no lo entendiera. Aquello era una verdadera locura, algo que jamás había esperado y que era simplemente absurdo.

Entonces el dolor se convirtió en enojo. Si el Uzumaki creía que lo necesitaba para seguir con mi vida estaba más que equivocado, y la idea que había estado rondando en mi cabeza días atrás volvió de nuevo.

Y lo decidí. Sin leer más del documento y completamente furiosa me levanté de mi silla y salí del despacho con un objetivo en mente. Llegar a la oficina de Sai de inmediato.

Sin detenerme a tocar, abrí la puerta y mi jefe levantó la vista de su trabajo para mirarme sorprendido. Debía verme demasiado molesta.

-¿Hinata?- me miró de arriba abajo mientras me acercaba a su escritorio- ¿Qué pasa?-

-Vengo a presentar mi renuncia-

Me miró como si me hubiera vuelto loca.

-¿Qué?-

Cerré mis ojos para tomar aire y volví a mirarlo.

-Lo que oíste Sai. Me iré mañana mismo- me crucé de brazos- Renuncio-

 **~Naruto POV~**

Ese viernes estaba más inquieto que de costumbre. No podía concentrarme en el trabajo, y las pocas juntas que tenía las había cancelado todas.

No podía concentrarme en nada, así que ni los correos, ni los reportes, ni las llamadas, ni las juntas podían ser atendidas en ese día. Esperaba algo, solo que no sabía qué.

Era un "qué" que me había estado atormentando todo el día, y para las tres de la tarde el día parecía simplemente interminable. Más que de costumbre desde que no estaba ella.

Desde que no llegaba a casa emocionado, con ella esperándome en la recámara vestida simplemente con una de mis camisas y ropa interior, con ella esperándome entre las sábanas de nuestra cama, con ella esperándome en la tina llena de burbujas.

Con ella esperándome en casa para hacer el amor.

Habían sido los peores días de mi vida, conformándome con recordar su cuerpo desnudo contra el mío para recuperar algo de cordura durante las noches. Soñando con tenerla de nuevo, obsesionado y enfermo de pensar simplemente que alguien la tuviera de la misma manera en la que yo la había tenido.

Era enfermizo. Me consumía día a día.

Y la extrañaba como a nadie.

No pude seguir pensando en eso pues Ino golpeó a mi puerta delicadamente, y miré al frente.

-Adelante Ino-

En menos de dos segundos estuvo dentro de mi oficina con un simple sobre tamaño carta que parecía algo abultado.

-Llegó esto para ti Naruto-

Me lo entregó en las manos y me miró significativamente con una sonrisa lastimosa. Entonces miré la letra del remitente y contuve el aliento. Era la letra de Hinata.

-Gracias Ino- le dije sin dejar de mirar el sobre- Puedes retirarte-

Solo escuché el sonido de la puerta cerrándose mientras miraba el sobre. Con su increíble caligrafía, solo mi nombre y la dirección de mi empresa figuraba en la portada del sobre, y ansioso rompí el sello para sacar el contenido.

Eran los papeles de divorcio. Y no estaban firmados.

Por un segundo sentí un alivio increíble en mi pecho. Un alivio que llegó muy poco al llegar a la última hoja en donde estaba el acuerdo de manutención. Pegada a la hoja blanca, una pequeña nota en tono lila con su letra llamó mi atención y la despegué para leerla.

Era concisa.

 _Estás completamente loco si crees que voy a aceptar esta ridícula cláusula de manutención como si pudieras comprarme. No acepto ni aceptaré un centavo tuyo en lo que resta de mi vida, Naruto. No quiero nada que me recuerde a ti, mucho menos tu dinero._

 _Espero los papeles corregidos sin_ _esa_ _cláusula_.

 _Hinata_

Mi respiración se hizo más profunda. Me puse furioso.

Casi con rabia, despegué la nota y la arrugué entre mis dedos mientras la releía.

-¿Comprarla? ¿Se ha vuelto loca?-

Tuve suficiente de aquello.

Tiré los papeles en mi escritorio y salí como un rayo de mi oficina mientras cerraba de un portazo. Detrás de su mostrador, Ino me miró asustada y pasé por su lado rumbo al elevador que me llevaría al piso que quería.

Esa mujer iba a escucharme.

En menos de dos segundos estuve dentro del ascensor y presioné el botón del piso de Finanzas. Llegué en un santiamén, y una vez en el departamento caminé rápidamente hasta la oficina de Hinata sin importarme que todas las miradas estuvieran sobre mí.

Llevaba aún la pequeña nota en la mano cerrada en un puño, y a punto de abrir la puerta sin siquiera tocar, la asistente de Hinata se levantó de su escritorio y caminó hacia mí algo escandalizada.

-¡Señor Uzumaki!-

Abrí la puerta para encontrarme la oficina vacía, sin un rastro de Hinata. El escritorio se encontraba completamente limpio, y las fotografías y adornos que tenía habían desaparecido.

Solo entonces me giré a ver a TenTen y la miré con el ceño fruncido. Tal vez solo eso necesitó para interpretarme, y con una mirada compungida tomó la manija de la puerta mientras me veía.

-¿Dónde…- miré de nuevo el escritorio- ¿Dónde está Hinata?- me acerqué a ella- ¿Dónde está mi esposa?-

-Ella…- tragó saliva- Renunció hace unos días señor. Ya no trabaja aquí-

.

.

Manejaba rápidamente por las calles de la ciudad. Quince minutos antes había abandonado la oficina de Hinata y había bajado al lobby de la empresa hasta el estacionamiento, en donde ignorando a mi chofer había evitado la limusina y me había ido directo a mi auto.

No había pensado demasiado, y ahora me encontraba conduciendo con un solo destino en mente.

Pensando en mi orgullosa esposa que había rechazado mi dinero y aparte se encontraba desempleada.

Era tan tonta.

Y me iba a escuchar.

No tardé más que unos minutos en llegar a la colonia privada en donde vivía, y una vez frente a su casa estacioné mi auto y bajé rápidamente. Miré la casa mientras caminaba a la puerta y solo estando frente a ella fue que me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Al demonio-

Llegué hasta la enorme puerta de caoba rústica y me atreví a mirar por las ventanas. Todo se encontraba a oscuras, ni una pequeña luz se dejaba ver entre las cortinas vaporosas y por un momento pensé que la casa estaba sola.

Pero no podría saberlo si me quedaba ahí parado, así que tomando una larga bocanada de aire toqué a la puerta tres veces y oprimí el timbre. Una voz dentro me contestó desde las escaleras.

-Un momento-

Cerré los ojos y saboreé el sonido. Era su voz.

Y al abrirlos, escuché la puerta abrirse y la tuve frente a mí después de casi dos semanas de no verla. La miré fijamente y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-Naruto…-

-Hola-

Pareció reaccionar y meneó la cabeza ligeramente.

-¿Qué…qué haces aquí?-

-Necesito hablar contigo- miré detrás de su hombro, estaba sola- ¿Puedo pasar?-

Pareció dudarlo pero al final se convenció y me dejó pasar de mala gana. Una vez dentro, se dirigió a la enorme sala mientras yo la seguía y se giró para mirarme. No se sentó.

Ni yo.

-¿Qué quieres?-

Preguntó en el tono más grosero que le conocía y la miré con el ceño fruncido. Con unos jeans pegadísimos, una blusa de botones color lavanda y su cabello recogido en un moño despreocupado se veía tan deseable que tuve que reprimir mis ganas de acercarme a ella para tocarla.

-Primero, que quites ese tono de tu voz, me molesta demasiado- se cruzó de brazos como niña pequeña- Y segundo, que me expliques porque rayos…- saqué los papeles del divorcio del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón- No estás dispuesta a aceptar el acuerdo de manutención que pongo aquí-

Casi con desprecio, tiré los papeles en la mesita de la sala entre nosotros sin dejar de mirarla. Con sus brazos aún cruzados, Hinata miró los papeles en la mesa y subió la mirada para encontrarse conmigo.

-Simple, te lo puse en…- saqué su nota perfectamente doblada en dos- Esa nota que tienes en las manos- se encogió de hombros- La cantidad que pones ahí es ridícula, no estoy dispuesta a aceptarla-

-Creo que no te estaba dejando opción-

Alzó las cejas burlona, y ladeó la cabeza para sonreír ligeramente.

-También noté eso- se encogió de hombros de nuevo- Pero como bien te puse ahí, no puedes comprarme. No quiero ni voy a aceptar un centavo tuyo nunca-

Ni nada que te recuerde a mí. Completé mentalmente su oración, recordando a la perfección la nota que me había escrito. Estuve a punto de decírselo pero decidí callarme hasta saber como rayos abordar a esta mujer que siempre era una caja de sorpresas.

-Ya veo. Y supongo que por eso tan inteligentemente decidiste renunciar también ¿Cierto?-

Abrió sus ojos de par en par y parpadeó repetidamente.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Eventualmente me iba a dar cuenta, cariño- encogí los hombros- Verás que ser el dueño y director ejecutivo me da mis ventajas-

Entornó los ojos como siempre que decía algo como eso y reprimí mis ganas de sonreír. Estaba demasiado enojado como para dejar que su ingenio me hiciera reír.

-Me puedes decir…- comencé a rodear la mesita entre nosotros- ¿Qué rayos estabas pensando?-

-Lo mismo que acabas de ver- alzó la barbilla, orgullosa como siempre- Renuncié porque no quiero nada tuyo, así que estar en tu empresa, trabajar para ti y recibir un sueldo que viene de ti era algo que tampoco podía seguir haciendo-

Me quedé callado unos instantes, pensando en lo que me había dicho y admirándola en silencio. Maldición, se veía tan hermosa.

De hecho más hermosa que de costumbre. No tenía idea porqué.

Y la extrañaba tanto que estaba seguro que si no seguíamos hablando la haría mía en el sofá que estaba detrás de ella. La imaginé desnuda y tendida ahí debajo de mí y reprimí un escalofrío.

-Entonces veo que has perdido por completo la cabeza- di otro paso- No estás dispuesta a aceptar el arreglo de manutención y tampoco a seguir trabajando para mi empresa-

Hinata dio dos pasos hacia atrás, sus piernas casi rozando el sofá detrás de ella, y me miró algo asustada.

-No-

-Entonces ¿De qué piensas vivir, Hinata?-

Al parecer esa pregunta la ayudó a despabilarse, y meneó su cabeza para mirarme con sus labios fruncidos.

-Sé trabajar. Tengo tres títulos y excelentes referencias- se encogió de hombros, bastante segura de sí misma- Tanto tú como yo sabemos que eso no será problema. Estoy buscando trabajo y lo conseguiré bastante rápido. No te preocupes-

Me detuve a tres pasos de ella, ahora ambos frente al sofá y fue mi turno para cruzarme de brazos.

Pude mirar como la respiración de Hinata se volvía más pesada y difícil, clara señal de que estaba nerviosa. La conocía tan bien que estaba seguro que mi presencia y mi cercanía la ponía inquieta. Igual de deseosa que a mí.

-¿Por qué no hacerlo más fácil?- di un paso más hacia ella- ¿Por qué no simplemente aceptar la cantidad de manutención que te ofrezco y que puedo darte sin ningún problema?-

No pude evitar ser tan arrogante. Comenzaba a frustrarme en serio, y los intentos de Hinata por permanecer tan digna y sobre todo distante de mí me estaban volviendo loco. No soportaba la idea de perder todo contacto con ella, pero también la conocía lo suficiente para saber que no aceptaría nada que viniera de mí.

-Ya te dije…- se alejó un poco- Que no voy a hacerlo. Entiende que no quiero nada de ti Naruto, nuestro arreglo se terminó-

Tuve suficiente. Aquello fue lo último que pude escuchar de ella, y sin importarme que estuviéramos en la sala de su casa y su hermano podía entrar en cualquier momento la tomé por la cintura y la pegué a mí con fuerza.

Hinata reprimió un gemidito de susto y me miró con ojos desorbitados. En mis brazos, sus suaves curvas se pegaron a mi cuerpo, la sentí un poco más delgada entre mis brazos, algo más frágil pero la sensación fue la misma. Exquisita, sexy, increíblemente sexual junto a mí.

Intentó zafarse de mi amarre sin mucho éxito.

-Sigues siendo mi esposa-

-Por la ley tal vez, por la práctica no- alzó la barbilla- Ya no- dijo eso suavemente y reprimí una maldición- Lo único que necesito es firmar esos papeles y dejaré de serlo-

Sonreí de medio lado y lo que dije después no pude evitarlo.

-Sabes, es curioso que lo menciones Hinata- la pegué más a mí, sus labios a centímetros de los míos- Porque precisamente lo único que necesitas hacer es firmar esos papeles y serás libre de mí, pero por alguna razón no lo has hecho-

No dijo nada y se limitó a mirarme con ojos desorbitados. Temblaba entre mis brazos, no sabía si por enojo o excitación.

-Algo me dice…- pegué mi frente con la suya- Que el asunto de la manutención es una simple excusa para no tener que firmar esos papeles-

La alcé ligeramente por la cintura hasta que no hubo nada de distancia entre nosotros más que nuestras ropas. Olía tan bien. Olía a fresas, olía a mujer, olía a ella.

A Hinata. A quien extrañaba hacerle el amor como un loco.

-Y que en realidad no quieres divorciarte de mí- solté el aire y cerré los ojos- No quieres dejar de ser mía, Hinata-

Mis labios rozaron los suyos, solo un instante.

Sin saber muy bien que pasaba,

Hinata me devolvió el beso que pronto se convirtió en un intercambio intenso, y en menos de lo que esperé mi lengua se encontraba dentro de su boca y sus manos acariciaban mi nuca ligeramente, enredando sus dedos en mi cabello mientras me devolvía el beso.

Gemimos juntos ligeramente. Llevaba casi dos semanas sin tocarla, y para entonces me estaba volviendo completamente loco por hacerle el amor.

-Na…Naruto-

-Shh, no digas nada- la abracé con fuerza contra mi cuerpo, acariciando su piel por debajo de la blusa de botones.

-No, Naruto…-

La callé de nuevo. Ansioso, llevé mis manos a su espalda baja donde acaricié ligeramente, odiando la estorbosa tela de los jeans que llevaba puestos. Acaricié sus curvas por encima de la tela, recibiendo a cambio otro gemido de satisfacción.

Entre mis brazos Hinata parecía luchar entre el placer y su conciencia, e intentaba alejarse de mí un poco mientras me besaba con más fuerza, claramente confundida y en una encrucijada.

No supe cuando terminamos tumbados en el sofá, Hinata debajo de mí y yo encima de ella. Lo único que me estorbaba era la maldita ropa que llevaba puesta.

Llevé mis dedos a los botones de su blusa, y antes de poder deshacerme del primero la suave mano de Hinata tomó la mía y la alejó de inmediato. Entonces todo se cayó de golpe.

-Basta, Naruto-

A suaves empujones, Hinata se zafó de mi amarre y se enderezó sobre el sofá hasta que estuvo parada frente a mí y a una distancia considerable.

Con respiración ajetreada al igual que la mía, esperó a tranquilizarse mientras me miraba con ojos desorbitados y tomó aire para hablar.

-Si crees que con sexo vas a poder hacerme flaquear estás muy equivocado- se acomodó su cabello- Parece que no me conoces, Naruto. Fui muy clara contigo- se cruzó de brazos- Necesito que arregles esos papeles y me los envíes de vuelta para firmarlos-

La miré sin decir nada, aún sin entender qué rayos había pasado. Frente a mí y con su compostura de vuelta, la mirada antes suave y brillosa de Hinata se volvió fría y siguió hablando.

-Te voy a pedir de favor que te retires de mi casa…- escuché su voz quebrarse- Y desaparezcas de mi vida de una vez por todas-

Fue mi turno de responder. Una vez de vuelta en la realidad y con mi excitación insatisfecha, me acerqué dos pasos a ella y la miré fijamente.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres?-

Subió su mirada fría hasta encontrarla con la mía, su mandíbula tensa y sus brazos cruzados. Lo estaba pidiendo muy claro, y sin embargo su cuerpo me decía todo lo contrario.

-Sí- bajó la mirada- Ahora vete, por favor-

Tuve suficiente.

-De acuerdo- fue todo lo que pude decir- Tú decides, Hinata- me alejé por completo hasta que la mesa de la sala quedó de nuevo entre nosotros- Mañana mismo arreglaré esos papeles para que los tengas de inmediato y los firmes-

Su mirada pareció suavizarse un poco. Pero no podía decir que no merecía su rechazo o su desprecio.

-Entonces dejarás de ser mi esposa y estarás libre de mí, Hinata- me encogí de hombros- Y no volverás a verme-

Sin darle tiempo a decir algo, sonreí ligeramente y tomé la perilla de la puerta detrás de mí.

-Lamento haberte molestado. Con permiso-

Sin escuchar alguna respuesta de su parte, abrí la puerta y salí dando un portazo detrás de mí para dirigirme a mi auto.

Necesitaba alejarme de ella lo antes posible. Antes de que me doliera más.

~ **Hinata POV~**

Solo cuando estuve sola fue cuando pude dar rienda suelta a todo.

Con mis ojos desorbitados y mi cuerpo débil, las lágrimas guardadas durante días se hicieron presentes y mi respiración ajetreada se convirtió en fuertes sollozos. Perdí el equilibrio, y bastante débil me dejé caer en el sofá detrás de mí mientras lloraba todo lo que no me había permitido llorar.

Todo lo que aún seguía llorando por Naruto Uzumaki.

Pasaron minutos antes de que pudiera calmarme. Como niña pequeña me acurruqué contra los cojines del sofá y lloré todo lo que pude llorar, respirando ajetreada y recordando sus últimas palabras. No volvería a verlo.

Fue entonces cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose me devolvió a la realidad y me enderecé de golpe al ver a mi hermano en el umbral de la puerta, mirándome con preocupación.

Maldición, había elegido un mal momento para soltarme a llorar.

-Hinata ¿Qué pasa?-

Se acercó a mí, y sentándose a mí lado en el sofá me tomó por los hombros mientras yo me quitaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Nada Neji. No te preocupes-

Y entonces lo que tanto temía se hizo presente

-Has estado ya muchos días así, llorando a escondidas, triste, preocupada. Te di la oportunidad de que me dijeras que es lo que te pasa y no tuviste la confianza para decirme nada, ahora no nos moveremos de aquí hasta que no me digas porque estas así, no me importa pasar la noche aquí y si no me lo dices tú, yo mismo iré con Naruto para que el me diga qué es lo que pasa entre ustedes dos-

Su mirada se torno seria y dura, sabía que de esta no iba a poder zafarme y sin más remedio que contarle todo antes de que el mismo consiguiera información por otro lado. Por Naruto.

Entonces le conté todo, el como se habían dado las cosas entre Naruto y yo, la herencia de Jiraiya y la urgencia de Naruto por conseguirla, y mi urgencia por sacarlo de la cárcel siendo Naruto el único con suficiente poder para lograrlo.

Mientras le contaba cada cosa que había sucedido (sin detallar todo obviamente) en estos tres meses Neji no podía evitar respirar profundamente, clara señal de que entre más se enteraba de todo más furioso se ponía y solo cuando termine de decírselo todo se paró de golpe andando en círculos por la sala tratando de asimilar lo que le había dicho.

-Neji por favor entiende, Naruto era el único que podía ayudarnos con nuestra situación- me puse de pie siguiendo a mí hermano con la mirada- Tienes que entender que lo hice para que no pasaras el resto de tu vida en la cárcel por algo que nunca cometiste-

-¡¿Pero a costa de qué Hinata?!, ¡¿De convertirte en una mentirosa?!, ¡¿En una persona falsa que aparentaba amar a alguien ante la "sociedad" sin importar de quien se tratara?¡. Sin importar que fuera la familia de él, sus amigos… ¡Sin importar que fuera yo! -

Neji se paró frente a mí y me miró profundamente.

-P-pero Neji, tienes que entender que estaba desesperada, yo no sabía qué hacer-

Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de mis ojos sin control.

-Hubiera preferido mil veces pudrirme en la cárcel Hinata, hubiera preferido cualquier cosa. Antes de aceptar a que tu hicieras una cosa así, y por mí -

Sin decirnos nada más el silencio se apoderó por unos momentos antes de que mí hermano diera media vuelta, tomara su abrigo y se dirigiera a la puerta.

-Volveré más tarde, así que no me esperes despierta-

-¿A do-donde vas?-

-Sólo iré a dar una vuelta, nos vemos Hinata-

Y así sin más salió de casa conmigo detrás suyo, subió a su auto y se fue sin siquiera mirarme, dejándome aún más atormentada de lo que ya estaba.

.

.

Me encontraba en la cocina con una taza de café y mí teléfono celular. Mire la hora en mí reloj, las dos de la mañana y ni señales de Neji, marque por enésima vez a mí hermano solo para que la llamada se desviara al buzón una vez más.

-¿Donde estas Neji?- Dije en un susurro mientras marcaba una vez más a su celular.

Al no recibir respuesta, y harta de esperar decidí salir yo misma a buscarlo sin importar la hora, sin importar que hiciera un frío tremendo, sin importar nada tome mis llaves y me dirigía decidida a la salida para posteriormente subirme a mí coche, cuando el sonido del auto de Neji se escuchó estacionarse, mire por la ventana para asegurarme que fuera él, al verlo bajar del auto me sentí aliviada de verlo bien.

-Hinata, te dije que no me esperaras despierta- Dijo mí hermano al entrar a casa y encontrarme sentada en uno de los sofás-

-No podía dormir sabiendo que tu estabas en la calle a estas horas-

Lo mire esperando que estuviera ebrio pero para mí sorpresa estaba más lúcido que nadie. Al verlo más de cerca pude notar sus ojos algo hinchados, clara señal de que había ¿llorado? Lo que me sorprendió aún más.

-Neji, ¿Estuviste llorando?- Me acerque a él y lo mire fijamente.

Y entonces dijo algo que no esperaba.

-Hinata, perdóname-

Claramente sorprendida al verlo derramar lágrimas mientras me pedía perdón ambos nos sentamos en el sofá mientras abrazaba a Neji y era yo quien ahora lo consolaba.

-Neji, ¿Qué te sucede?-

-Hinata, estuve pensando y dando vueltas al asunto para llegar a una simple conclusión.- Me dijo con pena- ¡Gracias!, muchas gracias por lo que haz hecho por mí en verdad, jamás imaginé que fueras capaz de hacer tal cosa por sacarme de la cárcel, qué renunciarías a tu vida, a tus valores, a todo lo que tu eres por mí, y te estaré eternamente agradecido por haberme ayudado y haberme dado una segunda oportunidad de vivir libre. Perdóname por haberte hablado de esa manera hermana y por no entender el enorme sacrificio que fuiste capaz de hacer por mí-

Las palabras de mí hermano resonaron en mí mente y ahora ambos llorábamos y por fin pude sentir alivio en mí corazón luego de tanto pude sentirme en paz porque por fin pude decirle a Neji todo lo que tenía guardado y que solo con él podía platicar. Por fin estaba en paz con mí conciencia.

-No fue nada hermano, además no fue tanto un sacrificio sabes, Naruto es un hombre bueno que decidió ayudarnos todo se lo debemos a él-

-¿Tu en verdad lo amas cierto?, ese es en gran parte el motivo de tu llanto-

-Si, lo amo como a nadie Neji, pero él a mí no me ama. Y en verdad no lo culpo, no puedo obligarlo a que se enamore de mí también, desde el inicio de nuestro trato tuve eso muy presente y sabía que era un riesgo el cual corría, pero no importa por qué valió la pena todo, estamos aquí hablando en nuestra casa y llorando como niños-

-Si será tonto, no sabe lo que está dejando ir ese Idiota-

Las palabras de mí hermano me hicieron recordar a Karin.

-Bueno eso ya no importa Neji, digo ¿es normal sufrir por amor no?, ahora solo vayamos a dormir- Le dije al mostrarle el reloj que marcaba las tres de la mañana.

-Tienes razón vayamos a dormir, mañana será un nuevo comienzo donde empezamos de nuevo con nuestras vidas hermana-

Miraba fijamente el techo de mí habitación, no se porque pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que me había dicho Neji... " _Mañana será un nuevo comienzo donde empezamos de nuevo con nuestras vidas hermana"_ , tal vez una nueva vida era lo que necesitaba para olvidar a Naruto, tal vez una nueva vida, un nuevo trabajo. Un nuevo lugar.

Nueva vida.

Y con ese pensamiento en mí cabeza fue que el sueño llegó a mi.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **¿Y bien?, ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?, Nejiiiii eres genial sabía que comprenderías a Hinata :D ¿Qué estará planeando Hinata D:? Espero sus RW.**


	19. La vida sin ti

**Como que ahora no tengo ganas de decir nada xDD porque siempre les digo lo mismo :v solo decirles que ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, La autora de la historia original es Fer Higurashi, y yo solo la adapto al NH**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son obra de Masashi Kishimoto :)**

Capítulo 19°: La Vida Sin Ti

 **~Hinata POV~**

Días después

Había pasado poco menos de una semana desde la última vez que lo había visto.

Una semana donde pude poner más o menos mis pensamientos en orden, sin quitarme de la cabeza lo que había platicado con mí hermano aquella noche.

"Una nueva vida"

Ya no lloraba, o por lo menos no delante de Neji. Solo me permitía desahogarme con Ino de vez en cuando, y esa tarde sentada en el sofá de su sala con un té en las manos, era más o menos lo que hacía.

La plática había empezado con la noticia de que después de una entrevista había conseguido trabajo en uno de los bufés de abogados más reconocidos en Nueva York. Empezaría a trabajar ahí en aproximadamente una semana, cuando mi puesto estuviera bien definido y el departamento de Finanzas fuera recolocado dentro del corporativo.

Logre conseguir un buen departamento, en una excelente zona de aquella ciudad. Y, aunque no tuviera la más mínima idea de como fuese esa ciudad, estaba totalmente segura de lo que está a punto de hacer.

Como dicen por ahí, "Borrón y cuenta nueva". O al menos eso creía.

La noticia de mí repentino cambio de vida obviamente tomó totalmente por sorpresa a mí mejor amiga.

-¡Quee!. Pero, ¡Te has vuelto loca mujer!- Exclamó mí amiga luego de decirle mis planes- Aquí es donde está tu vida, tus amigos, tu… Todo lo que quieres está aquí-

-Lo se Ino, pero lo que necesito ahora es olvidar, respirar un ambiente diferente. No… No puedo olvidar a Naruto sabiendo que en cualquier momento puedo encontrarlo por algún lugar, o inclusive buscarlo. Así que tomé la decisión de empezar en un lugar completamente ajeno a mí, así será más fácil tratar de olvidarlo- Le dije intentando sonar segura de lo que decía.

Sin embargo, y lo que había empezado como una plática sobre mí y mi futuro después de Naruto, se había convertido precisamente en una plática sobre mi pasado.

Y sobre él.

Después de todo y como Ino bien me lo recordaba, aún no estábamos divorciados.

-Te lo digo en serio, está insoportable-

Comentó como algo al aire, dejando las tazas de lado para poner una botella de vino tinto y unas copas en su lugar. Una vez que me sirvió una copa y ella la suya, se acomodó en el sofá y miró el reloj.

-El día de hoy casi me obligó a salir más temprano porque quería irse- frunció el ceño- Cancela casi todas sus juntas, anda de un genio de los mil demonios y ni su familia lo soporta-

Me limité a tomar un trago que me supo muy amargo y no contesté nada. Conocía muy bien a Ino y sabía porqué hacía eso, esperando que le preguntara más sobre él. No sabía si lo hacía para torturarme, tentarme o simplemente mantenerme informada, pero como fuera yo todavía no tenía las agallas para decirle que no me hablara de él.

Al contrario, no podía con la idea de no saber más de él aunque fuera por Ino.

-¿En serio?- fingí indiferencia, dejando la copa en la mesita- Pues nunca ha sido un hombre manejable, eso es seguro-

Sonreí algo sarcástica y la miré intentando que mis sentimientos no me delataran. Ino soltó un bufido y meneó la cabeza.

-Pero ahora está peor Hina, créeme- tomó un sorbo de su copa- Con decirte que casi lo tienen que obligar a asistir a cualquier evento social. Karin no para de llamarlo y visitarlo en la oficina-

A falta de otra cosa, me encogí de hombros y la miré con una sonrisa. Ino era la única que sabía toda mi historia con Naruto, y sobre todo, la conversación que había escuchado un día en casa de sus padres en donde le decía a Sasuke que no me amaba ni me amaría nunca.

Ella era la única que conocía la verdadera razón por la que lo había dejado, sabiendo sin tener que decírselo, que me había enamorado de mi esposo sin remedio alguno.

Y que él no iba a amarme nunca.

-No…no has sabido nada de él ¿Verdad?-

Tomé aire.

-No- sonreí y meneé la cabeza- Supongo que estará terminando de arreglar los papeles del divorcio y sabré de él en cuanto Itachi me los haga llegar-

Quiso decir algo, pero una vez que pareció recapacitar y tomó otro sorbo de su copa, me miró sonriente.

-Bueno, mejor cambiemos de tema y volvamos a lo tuyo- tomó mi mano y le dio un apretón solidario- ¿Cuándo es que empiezas a trabajar?, ¿Cuando es que te vas?-

-En unos cuantos días- me encogí de hombros, indiferente- Todo está listo, solo necesito hacerme los análisis médicos de primer ingreso y estaré oficialmente contratada-

-Me alegro por ti amiga, en verdad que sí, y si crees que eso es lo mejor para ti, yo te apoyaré hasta el final siempre Hinata, aunque eso signifique que ya no te vea-

Me sonrió y se terminó lo que quedaba de su copa de un solo trago mientras intentaba no llorar, yo volví a tomar la mía.

-Pero, solo será por cierto tiempo Ino, sólo un año, tampoco es que quiera dejar mí hogar y lo que tanto me hace feliz, así que no te pongas triste, un año pasa rápido ya verás que antes de lo que creas yo ya estaré de vuelta-

-Eso espero Hinata-

Luego de eso ambas nos dimos un cálido abrazo y charlamos de cualquier cosa.

Y por las siguientes dos horas, solo por ese tiempo, dejé de pensar en Naruto y mi vida sin él.

 **~Naruto POV~**

-¿Está listo?-

Frente a mí, Itachi extendió los papeles en la mesita de mi sala mientras esquivaba los vasos de brandy que estábamos por terminarnos y me miró fijamente.

-Sí- apuntó uno de los papeles- El acuerdo de manutención fue anulado y se establece simplemente que se están divorciando y que todos sus bienes permanecen separados- tomó un sorbo de su vaso y siguió apuntando en las hojas- Solo hacen falta tu firma y la de ella aquí…- apuntó otra hoja- Aquí- y la última- Y aquí-

Miré los papeles con fingida frialdad y apoyé mi mejilla en mi puño cerrado sobre el posa brazos. Itachi juntó todos los papeles y una vez que los tuvo en orden, sacó su pluma bañada en plata que usaba siempre y me la extendió.

-No-

Fue mi única respuesta antes de terminar mi vaso de brandy de un sorbo.

-Mándaselos a ella- dejé el vaso a mi lado- No firmaré nada hasta ver que ella lo ha hecho-

Como única respuesta, Itachi soltó el aire contenido y tomó los papeles para guardarlos en su maletín.

-De acuerdo- se levantó del sofá y guardó su pluma en el bolsillo de su saco- Te informaré en cuanto tenga los papeles firmados -

Me levanté al mismo tiempo que él y caminamos hasta el elevador en donde le di un fuerte apretón de manos.

-Gracias Itachi- palmeé su brazo- Por todo-

-Y que lo digas- me palmeó de vuelta- Es a ti a quien debo agradecer. Haces mi trabajo bastante…estimulante, amigo-

No tuve más remedio que sonreír en gesto de aprobación, y una vez que amarramos los últimos detalles desapareció tras las puertas del elevador para dejarme solo.

Completa y miserablemente solo.

Eran más de dos semanas en las que estaba así, y al paso que iba estaba seguro que me iba a volver completamente loco. Sin nada de ánimos y casi exhausto, me dejé caer en mi sofá individual mientras me deshacía los botones del cuello de mi camisa blanca y del saco del trabajo.

Sin ganas, aventé los zapatos de unas cuantas patadas y me serví el cuarto vaso de brandy de esa noche. Aquello se estaba volviendo una costumbre, y notaba que a diferencia de antes Chiyo dejaba una mayor cantidad de alcohol en la barra todas las noches.

Todas las noches en las que llegaba directamente a la sala a tomar un trago, y cuando parecía que el alcohol ayudaba un poco a olvidar mi miseria, me iba a dormir para despertarme al día siguiente y seguir mi rutina en la empresa.

Solo.

Y con mi esposa durmiendo en otra cama, en otra casa. Tal vez pronto durmiendo con otro.

El simple pensamiento me enfermó. Desesperado ante el rumbo que mis pensamientos estaban tomando, dejé el vaso en la mesa y me cubrí el rostro con ambas manos mientras soltaba un gemido frustrado.

Me iba a volver loco.

Entonces miré mi celular que se encontraba en la mesa. Lo pensé un poco mientras me mordía el pulgar. Solo unos instantes.

Y antes de poder arrepentirme, lo tomé para marcar el número que estaba seguro me respondería al instante.

~o~

-Oh, Naruto…-

Me besaba con fuerza, pegada a mí como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Diez minutos después de mi llamada y de un instantáneo "Sí" a mi propuesta, había llegado al departamento de Temari para encontrarla esperándome en la puerta vestida solo con un conjunto de lencería negra y una camisola transparente del mismo color.

Cinco minutos después, con ella pegada contra la pared, sus piernas amarradas a mi cintura y sus manos deshaciendo los botones de mi camisa, la besaba con desesperación mientras mis manos la agarraban por las caderas.

La acariciaba con desesperación, queriendo saciar la necesidad que sentía desde hacía más de dos semanas.

-Naruto…- gemía contra mi oído- Naruto…-

Terminó de deshacer los botones de mi camisa y la sacó de mi pantalón con rapidez para tirarla en el piso. Hice lo mismo con su camisola, sacándosela por los brazos para tirarla a un lado y dejarla solo en ropa interior. Con mis brazos la abracé por la cintura y la llevé en volandas hasta su habitación en donde abrimos la puerta con fuerza.

Terminamos en la cama. Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, se colocó a horcajadas encima de mí para seguirme besando. Para entonces, solo llevaba mis pantalones, cinturón y calcetines puestos, mientras ella casi desnuda encima de mí seguía besándome con fuerza.

En los labios, en el cuello, en los hombros. En algún momento sus labios fueron a parar a mi pecho, dejando un reguero de besos sobre mi piel mientras daba suaves lametones en el intermedio. Gemí con fuerza, mi excitación haciéndose evidente debajo del pantalón y rozando sus húmedas pantaletas de seda y encaje.

-¡Oh, Naruto!-

Hinata. Gemí su nombre en mi cabeza, y entonces poco a poco todo comenzó a hacer sentido. El alcohol no me había dejado tan imbécil, y algo adormecido y aún excitado, sentí los labios de ella bajar por mi estómago hasta detenerse por encima de mi cinturón.

Los labios de Temari. No de Hinata.

Con manos expertas desabrochó el cinturón hasta que pudo quitarlo, y cuando sus suaves dedos rozaron mi excitación por encima de la tela hasta llegar al botón de mi pantalón, tomé su mano con fuerza entre la mía.

-Espera-

Dije entre dientes, intentando normalizar mi respiración. Sin mayores ceremonias me enderecé hasta sentarme en la cama y ella tuvo que hacerse a un lado mientras yo tomaba aire. Frustrado y sobre todo enojado por lo que había estado a punto de hacer, cerré mis ojos y coloqué mis dedos en el puente de mi nariz mientras mi excitación se nivelaba.

Detrás de mí Temari colocó sus manos y su barbilla en mi hombro.

-Está bien- susurró sensual en mi oído- Yo tengo protección, no te preocupes-

Quise reírme, pero permaneciendo prudente tomé una larga bocanada de aire y la miré.

-No es eso- meneé la cabeza- Olvídalo, Temari-

Antes de dejarla decir algo me levanté y me giré para mirarla solo unos instantes, sentada en sus talones en medio de la cama mientras me miraba confusa. Sin mirarla, tomé su bata de dormir que estaba colgada en el respaldo de la cama y se la pasé para que se cubriera.

No me quedé a ver que hacía y tomando mi cinturón, mi camisa y mis zapatos que estaban por todo el departamento, me los puse poco a poco hasta que estuve en la puerta.

-Espera, Naruto-

Con esa simple petición, me giré para mirarla a unos metros de mí cubierta con su bata de dormir y mirándome algo dolida. No era para menos, pero tampoco se merecía que la usara solo para saciar mi necesidad y olvidar por un momento a Hinata.

-Es mejor así, Temari. Confía en mí- tomé la perilla y abrí la puerta- Lo siento, en verdad-

Sin darle tiempo a decir algo, cerré la puerta detrás de mí y solté un largo suspiro al darme cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

Pero sobre todo al darme cuenta de que precisamente algo que antes habría hecho con bastante facilidad y frialdad, ahora era imposible.

Todo gracias a ella.

 **~Shion POV~**

Esa reunión se estaba volviendo insoportable.

Como la ahijada de los Uchiha, tenía que soportar a todos los aburridos magnates y sus esposas mientras sonreía y fingía estar escuchando. Odiaba esos eventos.

Como todos los años se celebraba la cena de beneficencia de Asuma y Kurenai para la recaudación de fondos de todos los orfanatos de la región. Por supuesto los Uchiha formaban parte importante de la beneficencia, y al ser considerada como una hija para mis padrinos ya que solo tenían hijos hombres (mis hermanos Itachi y Sasuke) si no asistía al evento era obvio que todo mundo lo notaría.

Así que ahí estaba. Al igual que mi familia, al igual que los Uzumaki.

Al igual que Naruto. Y que Nagato.

Nagato. Pensé su nombre en un suspiro mientras terminaba mi copa y recordaba lo que había pasado esa mañana. Algo muy recurrente en las últimas dos semanas y media desde que se había dado lectura del testamento.

Y Nagato había perdido la herencia.

.

.

-Pero...¿Qué? ¿Qué rayos?-

Escuché los gritos de Nagato desde la cocina. Tirada y aún desnuda entre las sábanas revueltas de mi cama, solté un suspiro al escuchar su grito y me levanté para ver qué pasaba. Una vez cubierta con mi bata, la anudé en mi cintura y llegué al umbral del comedor en donde Nagato se encontraba.

Vestido sólo con su pantalón negro del pijama, con una taza de café en la mano derecha mientras sostenía el periódico en la izquierda, miré su mandíbula apretada y me crucé de brazos.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?-

Sin dejar de mirar el periódico, tomó un sorbo del café y escupió las palabras.

-Es una estupidez. ¡Se van a divorciar!- golpeó la mesa con un puño - ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡El imbécil de Naruto y la zorrita de su "esposa" se están divorciando!-

Con el aire contenido, lo escuché escupir las palabras de la nota del periódico en donde se especulaba que el magnate Naruto Uzumaki y su esposa de tres meses, Hinata Hyuga, estaban por divorciarse. Hablaban de los millones que el ya multimillonario Uzumaki había heredado, sin embargo, en ningún momento se mencionaban las cláusulas del testamento en donde se establecía que Naruto debía estar casado por lo menos tres meses para recibir la herencia.

Tampoco se hacía referencia a la "coincidencia" de que ambos se estuvieran divorciando tan solo días después de la lectura del testamento.

Era obvio que mi hermano Itachi había hecho un excelente trabajo cubriendo las huellas del misterioso matrimonio entre Naruto y la insípida de Hyuga.

Una vez que Nagato terminó de leer la nota, arrugó el periódico entre sus manos y lo tiró en la silla a su lado.

-Maldición-

Suspiré por lo bajo y descruzando mis brazos me acerqué a él lentamente. Desde la lectura del testamento, Nagato había perdido toda coherencia o frialdad ante la situación. No paraba de hablar del fraude que Naruto había cometido, engañando a todos con la farsa de su matrimonio y recibiendo así los millones de Jiraiya. Su furia era tal que en momentos parecía ser otro, y la rivalidad que tenía con Naruto parecía haberse convertido en odio.

Odio puro.

Me asustaba.

-Maldito Uzumaki- gruñó entre dientes- Imbécil-

Una vez detrás de él hice lo que siempre hacía cada vez que tocaba el mismo tema. Distraerlo con sexo.

-Basta cariño- sin pudor alguno, me senté a horcajadas en su regazo y abrí mis piernas lo suficiente para que la bata se hiciera a un lado- Deja de pensar en eso-

Completamente abierta y expuesta, me moví un poco más para que mis senos también sobresalieran de la bata y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos.

-¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama conmigo?- lo besé con los labios abiertos y lamí su labio inferior- ¿Y continuamos con lo que hicimos anoche?-

Al parecer aquello logró surtir algo de efecto. Reaccionando a mis caricias y mi cuerpo contra el suyo, sentí su excitación contra mi entrepierna y gemí contra su boca. Sin embargo aquello parecía diferente. Aunque excitado, seguía furioso, y supe que aquella era una combinación peligrosa.

Con rudeza, tomó mi cabello en un puño y tiró de él con fuerza para exponer mi cuello a su boca. Lascivamente, recorrió mi cuerpo ya casi desnudo con la mirada y sonrió al llegar a mi entrepierna ya húmeda y esperando por él.

-Esa herencia será mía…- susurró contra mi oído- Así sea lo último que haga-

Besó mi cuello, lamiendo el canal que llevaba a mi clavícula en el proceso.

-Pero por ahora, te voy a hacer el amor tan fuerte que perderás la cabeza-

Y en efecto, me hizo el amor tan rudo que lloré de placer en el piso de mi comedor.

.

.

El saludo a mí lado me hizo volver a la realidad y con la copa de vino blanco en mi mano sonreí hipócritamente a las mujeres que me saludaban y seguí mirando el enorme salón. Al final del lugar y parado entre mis dos hermanos, un bastante fastidiado Naruto platicaba con mi padrino y su padre Minato mientras miraba el reloj cada dos segundos.

Era la señal de Naruto cuando estaba fastidiado, algo que le conocía bastante bien así como muchas otras cosas que sabía de él. No por nada había sido su casi esposa.

Por supuesto, no había rastro alguno de su casi ex esposa.

Tomé un sorbo de mi copa y seguí buscando por el salón a la persona que me interesaba y que no estaba por ningún lado. Algo no me gustaba.

Mucho menos cuando los últimos días la obsesión de Nagato por la herencia de Jiraiya y su odio hacia Naruto no hacían más que aumentar. Además, había alguien invitado a la fiesta que tampoco veía y que no me agradaba para nada.

Tuve suficiente. Inquieta, esquivé al montón de personas que se encontraban en el salón y caminé rumbo a las habitaciones disponibles de la planta baja con el único objetivo de encontrar a Nagato. Antes de llegar al despacho unas voces me hicieron detenerme.

Una de ellas era la voz de Nagato.

-Entonces…- hablaba en voz baja- ¿Puedes hacerlo?-

La persona que estaba con él rió ligeramente.

-Sin problema- se calló unos instantes- ¿De cuánto estamos hablando?-

Entonces lo supe. Era él.

-Te lo dije, pon el precio. Hay millones de libras en juego aquí- Nagato parecía estar caminando por toda la habitación- Pero necesito saber que puedes hacerlo. No importa el precio-

Antes de que la persona con la que estaba hablando dijera algo, abrí la puerta del despacho y entré a la habitación. Sentados de frente en la salita frente al escritorio ambo giraron su vista para mirarme. Nagato abrió sus ojos algo sorprendido mientras Yahiko mejor conocido como Pain me miraba casi divertido.

Yahiko o Pain, un hombre tan rico como peligroso que era famoso en Tokio por el poder que poseía y que muchos decían, lo había ganado en base a engaños y chantajes. Se decía que la mayor parte de su dinero era ganado de manera ilegal, yendo desde apuestas en casinos hasta tráfico de drogas.

Era un ser odioso y despreciable, a quien por supuesto las autoridades no habían podido atrapar por su maldita habilidad para escurrirse y sobre todo a usar dinero para lavarse las manos de cualquier cosa turbia con la que se le relacionara.

Si todo lo que decían de él era mentira no lo sabía, pero si algo sabía era que era una persona despreciable. Que en aquellos momentos se encontraba planeando algo con Nagato.

-¿Hacer qué?-

Ante mi pregunta, el semblante de Nagato se endureció y la descarada sonrisa de Pain se ensanchó aún más.

Aquello no me gustaba nada.

 **~Naruto POV~**

-Amigo, dos vasos de brandy en las rocas ¿Quieres?-

-El mío doble-

Ante esa señal el camarero de la barra se dio la vuelta para preparar las bebidas. Nos conocía lo suficiente para saber que siempre dejábamos una excelente y muy generosa propina, y un minuto después teníamos nuestras bebidas en las manos.

A mí lado, Sasuke llevo el vaso a sus labios y pareció pensar muy bien antes de decir algo.

-Vaya reunión, ¿Verdad?-

Sonreí de medio lado sarcástico y tomé de mi bebida. En general, las cenas de beneficencia no eran algo que me molestaran y mucho menos cuando se trataba de buenos amigos como Asuma y Kurenai, pero tenía que admitir que sin ella la cena me había parecido un verdadero martirio.

En realidad, desde que no estaba ella todos los eventos sociales eran insoportables. Por un segundo recordé como llegábamos a casa haciendo el amor después de esas cenas, y con unas copas de más, nos enredábamos en las sábanas desde la madrugada hasta el amanecer.

-Y que lo digas- solté un suspiro cansado.

Tal vez por solidaridad o porque realmente se había hartado, el Teme me había sacado casi a la fuerza de la reunión y sin discutirlo habíamos llegado a nuestro bar favorito. No habíamos dicho mucho desde entonces, y en ese momento supe que eventualmente tendríamos que hablar de algo más que el partido del fin de semana, de los negocios que habíamos cerrado en el mes o como se había comportado la bolsa de valores del país la semana pasada.

Y hablar de algo menos trivial era lo mismo a hablar de ella.

De Hinata. Mi casi ex esposa.

-Entonces…¿Ya enviaste los papeles del divorcio?-

Tomé una larga bocanada de aire antes de contestar y me tomé todo lo que quedaba de mi brandy de un sorbo.

-Ayer. Tu hermano se los hará llegar mañana a más tardar- me encogí de hombros- Entonces todo terminará-

Sonreí irónico y alcé la mano para ordenar otro vaso de brandy mientras a mí lado sentía la mirada inquisitiva de Sasuke.

-Supe que hablaste con ella- tomó otro sorbo- Supongo que es lo mejor. Al final de cuentas…-

-Al final de cuentas es lo que iba a pasar. Simple- me encogí de hombros indiferente- Así acordamos que sería desde un inicio: ella se casaba conmigo, yo obtenía mi herencia, sacaba a su hermano de la cárcel y después cada quien seguiría su camino-

El camarero dejó otro vaso frente a mí y sonreí irónico de nuevo mientras lo tomaba entre mis manos.

-Ambos seremos libres pronto, así que...- alcé mi vaso ante él- Salud por eso, amigo-

Sin esperar respuesta, tomé un largo sorbo de mi vaso y Sasuke me miró sin expresión alguna.

-Sí tu lo dices- se encogió de hombros- Salud-

Ante su evidente sarcasmo, dejé mi vaso en la barra con fuerza y giré en mi alto asiento de la barra para mirar el bar donde un montón de parejas y amigos disfrutaban de la noche y la suave música del trío al fondo.

-Pero algo me dice que estás cometiendo un error amigo- no me giré a mirarlo- Y uno grande-

-Estoy haciendo lo acordado- lo corté tajante- Lo que siempre supimos que pasaría y lo que ella quiere-

Ella, no tú. La vocecita de mi conciencia, que parecía haber estado apagada por mucho tiempo me atacó de pronto y frustrado, tomé otro sorbo de mi vaso y lo dejé en la barra con fuerza. A mí lado, Sasuke solo atinó a menear la cabeza frustrado y siguió tomando de su bebida.

Nos dio la madrugada antes de salir del bar.

~Ino POV~

Camina tranquila por las calles de la ciudad cuando me topé por casualidad con Sasuke él ahora también amigo de Hinata

-Sasuke, hola ¿Cómo has estado?- Pregunté cordialmente luego de no verlo desde el juicio de Neji donde ambos habíamos ido a apoyar a Hinata.

-Hola, muy bien ¿Y tu?- Preguntó regresandome el saludo.

-Muy bien y ¿Qué haces por aquí?-

-Solo vine a comprar algo para leer- Alzo el libro que llevaba en sus manos- Pero ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café?-

-Claro- Le respondí aceptando la amable invitación.

Ya estando en la cafetería y preocupados, el único tema del que hablábamos sin parar y que nos tenía inquietos.

Naruto y Hinata.

-¿Has hablado con Hinata?-

Ante la pregunta, solté el aire exasperada.

-Todos los días- hice una mueca- Me he cansado de hablarle de Naruto, pero es bastante necia- meneé la cabeza- No sé cómo hacerle entender que lo que están haciendo es una estupidez-

-Yo estoy igual que tú. Es un idiota- se rió ligeramente- Es orgulloso, pero esto sobrepasa los límites. Ya terminó de arreglar los papeles del divorcio y se los hará llegar a Hinata el día de hoy-

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida. No pensé que Naruto fuera a cumplir el deseo de Hinata tan pronto, pero al parecer si era lo suficientemente orgulloso para no hacer ver que no quería divorciarse. O mejor dicho, los dos eran lo suficientemente estúpidos como para admitir que no querían hacerlo.

-Ella no deja de decir que es lo mejor- me acomodé en mí silla- Pero no le creo nada, Sasuke. En serio, está bastante desanimada desde que volvió a su casa y no sale casi para nada. Duerme demasiado, come poco; se ve cansada, débil y algo descompuesta, me da miedo que tenga anemia o algo parecido-

-Naruto está insoportable. Se la pasa bebiendo cada que puede y es un completo imbécil con cualquiera que se atreva a hablarle. Me da pena cualquiera que tenga que convivir más de dos horas con él-

-¡Ay ni me lo digas! Se la pasa despotricando en su oficina todo el día, ¡me da miedo tocar su puerta siquiera!-

Sasuke soltó una grave carcajada.

-No te rías, ¡es en serio!-

Le di un ligero golpe en el brazo y él hizo una ligera mueca de dolor sin dejar de reírse.

-Lo siento pero es tu jefe, creo que eso lo hace todavía mucho peor-

-Pues, no es un mal jefe, de hecho es una buena persona- bajé la mirada mientras pensaba- He aprendido a apreciarlo, pero sinceramente desde que Hinata no está con él se ha convertido en un verdadero desastre-

Ante esa aseveración, el semblante de Sasuke cambió de inmediato y supo que volvíamos a hablar de cosas serias.

-¿Qué podemos hacer Sasuke?-Pensé un poco en lo que iba a decirle- Además... Hinata está decidida en irse a América en unos cuantos días. Consiguió un buen trabajo allá y está decidida a irse-

Ante esa confesión Sasuke casi escupe el café de golpe.

-¡Qué!-

-Por favor, no se lo digas a Naruto, es la última persona que Hinata quiere que se entere de esto-

-¡Pero Hinata se ha vuelto loca! ¡¿Cómo decidió irse solo así?!-

-Hinata ya es una persona adulta, y aunque se que lo que quiere hacer es una rotunda tontería, no puedo obligarla a quedarse aquí a revivir su dolor-

Escuché su suspiro y supe que estaba tan frustrado como yo.

-Sinceramente, no creo que podamos hacer mucho. Ya no- se encogió de hombros- Los dos son unos necios, y aunque sabemos y ellos saben en el fondo que lo que están haciendo no es lo que quieren, no podemos obligarlos a nada-

Ante una respuesta que yo misma sabía y que Sasuke simplemente me había asegurado, no tuve más remedio que quedarme callada. el no poder hacer nada más por salvar su relación me hacía sentir un verdadero fracaso como amiga.

Pero Sasuke tenía razón. Habíamos hecho todo lo que podíamos por hacer que entraran en razón, y como eso no iba a pasar pronto, no nos quedaba más remedio que quedarnos callados y ver como destruían la pequeña familia que habían construido los meses anteriores. No podíamos obligarlos a nada.

-Creo que tienes razón-

.

.

 **~Hinata POV~**

Era un sábado bastante aburrido.

Sentado en el sofá frente al televisor, Neji veía un partido de soccer mientras sentada en el comedor revisaba la correspondencia de días pasados. La mayor parte eran documentos del bufé de abogados en el que empezaría a trabajar, desde una copia del contrato que estaba por firmar hasta el recordatorio de mi cita en el centro de salud para hacerme los análisis médicos de primer ingreso para que se enviaran lo más pronto posible.

Era lo único que faltaba y entonces empezaría con un nuevo trabajo. Así como con una nueva vida.

Una vez que terminé de leer toda la correspondencia, miré hacía el enorme jardín trasero y solté un suspiro. Los papeles del divorcio aún no habían llegado.

Con aire contenido, recordé la última vez que había visto a Naruto y sus últimas palabras, en donde me había dejado muy claro que no tendría que esperar mucho para recibirlos.

Y ahora sí no habría marcha atrás.

Como si alguien me hubiera escuchado, alguien tocó el timbre de la puerta principal y me paralicé un instante. Era extraño que recibiéramos alguna visita en fin de semana, y esa era la hora en la que normalmente el cartero iba entregando la correspondencia por el vecindario.

-Yo abro, Neji-

Con los nervios de punta y sin saber por qué, corrí hasta la puerta y la abrí para quedar de cara a cara con nada más y nada menos que Itachi. Quien ataviado con un pantalón de vestir y una camisa a medio abotonar, me miró casi con ternura y una ligera sonrisa.

Entonces miré el sobre en sus manos y mi corazón se detuvo un instante.

-Itachi…-

-Hola, Hina-

Meneé mi cabeza y componiendo una sonrisa lo abracé con fuerza y él me devolvió el abrazo de la misma forma.

-¡Que gusto verte, Itachi!-

Era en serio. El verlo fue una bocanada de aire fresco, y por un momento ignoré por completo el legajo celeste que llevaba en la mano y que sabía muy bien que contenía.

-Igualmente, Hina-

-Por favor- me separé de él y abrí la puerta un poco más- Pasa-

Tal vez por cortesía o porque en realidad quería hacerlo, asintió ligeramente y entró a la sala en donde mi hermano miraba el televisor. En cuanto lo vio dejó de prestar atención al partido y esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Itachi! ¡Pero qué gusto!-

-Lo mismo digo Neji- aceptó la mano que Neji le ofrecía- Es un placer verte en casa-

-Gracias a ti- palmeó a Itachi en el brazo- Y dime…¿Qué te trae por acá?-

Aquello fue suficiente para que el ambiente relajado se rompiera por completo y a mí lado, un tenso Itachi quitó la sonrisa de su rostro. Pero lo que él desconocía era que Neji estaba enterado de todo.

Y mucho más que la razón por la que Itachi estaba ahí era para terminar de arreglar mi divorcio.

-Neji, Itachi ha venido a entregarme los papeles de divorcio- tomé su brazo- ¿Podrías darnos un momento?-

No necesité decirle más. Asintió con una sonrisa y dándole una palmada a Itachi en el brazo subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

Finalmente Itachi y yo quedamos solos en medio de la sala y lo miré con una suave sonrisa antes de dirigir mi vista a su mano.

-¿Son esos los papeles del divorcio… O no?-

Frente a mí, su semblante se volvió algo sombrío y asintió ligeramente antes de extendérmelos.

-Quería venir a dejártelos personalmente- lo tomé de sus manos- Naruto hizo caso a tu petición y el acuerdo de manutención fue anulado del documento. Solo establece que se casaron por bienes separados y así permanecerá una vez divorciados-

Con el corazón en la garganta, miré el legajo en donde venía impreso el sello de la Corte de Tokio y miré a Itachi de nuevo intentando contener las lágrimas.

-¿Ya lo firmó?-

Contuve mis ganas de abrir para verlo yo misma, pero Itachi esbozó una ligera sonrisa y meneó la cabeza en señal de negativa.

-No- soltó un ligero suspiro- Me dijo que no lo haría hasta que tu lo hicieras-

Ante esa aseveración, solo atiné a abrir mis ojos ligeramente y fruncir el ceño extrañada. ¿A qué rayos estaba jugando Naruto?

Curiosa por saberlo pero más orgullosa para demostrarlo, inspiré hondo y fingí una ligera sonrisa mientras aferraba los papeles en mi mano. Aunque quería preguntar por él y las razones por las cuales no había firmado los papeles, no estaba dispuesta a demostrar un solo indicio de interés y mucho menos caer en el juego.

Dos minutos más tarde y después de unos cuantos comentarios más, Neji y yo despedímos a Itachi con un abrazo y un apretón de manos y cerré la puerta para quedarme con lo papeles en mano.

Pegué mí frente a la puerta y solté un largo suspiro para tranquilizarme.

-Hina, ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó mí hermano preocupado.

-No-

Solo Neji se daba cuenta de lo mucho que me afectaba.

De lo mucho que me dolía.

Algo cansada caminé hasta el sofá y me senté mientras miraba el legajo que había dejado en la mesita de la sala, Neji se sentó a mí lado. Lo miré por un rato sin saber qué hacer y segura que no podía atrasar lo inevitable abrí la carpeta para leer lo que había leído alguna vez: "Decreto de Divorcio".

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión parecía tan real. Tan inminente.

Sin ganas de leer de nuevo todo lo que había leído ya una semana antes, miré las líneas en donde se encontraban mi nombre y el de él. Entonces la realidad me cayó como un balde de agua fría, y la idea de que seguramente él esperaba esos papeles cuanto antes fue más de lo que pude soportar.

Tuve suficiente.

Casi furiosa, tomé una pluma que se encontraba en la mesita y sin pensar muy bien lo que hacía firmé con rabia las tres hojas en donde aparecía mi nombre. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que pudiera reaccionar y finalmente dejé la pluma a un lado para ver lo que acababa de hacer.

Con ojos acuosos, miré las hojas en donde estaba mi firma y mi respiración se volvió pesada. Por mi parte estaba divorciada.

Todo había terminado.

Aquello me pegó con fuerza y entonces supe que no había marcha atrás. Con aquella simple idea en mi cabeza, Neji me abrazo fuerte y me acurruqué en su pecho y no pude contener más las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir desde hacía tiempo.

Y con la sensación de vacío carcomiéndome por dentro, lloré hasta quedarme dormida.

~o~

Ese lunes me desperté con un extraño presentimiento en el pecho.

Sin muchos ánimos pero consciente de que no podía simplemente ignorar todo, me levanté para ducharme y arreglarme. Durante el desayuno, Neji había hecho hasta lo imposible para que comiera lo que fuera, alegando que si seguía así me enfermaría.

.

.

Antes de presentarme en la oficina para recoger mí visa de trabajo, me presenté en el centro médico para realizarme los análisis médicos que se requerían. Casi una hora después de que hubieran tomado mis muestras de sangre y radiografías, esperaba los resultados sentada en la salita de espera del pequeño hospital.

Con el mismo extraño presentimiento en el pecho y la sensación de que algo no andaba bien.

Tranquila, Hinata.

Culpé a los nervios porque mañana me iría a un nuevo continente para comenzar una nueva vida, eso y aunado a la melancolía de dejar a mí hermano, y meneando la cabeza intenté sacudir aquellos extraños pensamientos de mi mente de una vez por todas.

-Hinata Hyuga-

El sonido de mi nombre me trajo de vuelta a la realidad y me puse de pie para caminar hasta donde se encontraba la rubia recepcionista que me había atendido anteriormente. Llevaba dos sobres en las manos.

-Aquí tiene los resultados preliminares de sus análisis- me los entregó sonriente- Una copia es para el área de recursos humanos de la empresa para la que fue contratada, y la otra es para usted-

Me miró con una enorme sonrisa, y tal vez era porque yo me estaba amargando o simplemente no estaba de humor pero no me gustó nada su expresión.

El maldito presentimiento que me había perseguido toda la mañana no quería desaparecer.

-Gracias- los tomé para guardarlos en mi bolsa- Supongo que no hay nada alarmante-

-El médico es quien revisa los análisis completos y da su retroalimentación a la empresa, señorita- sonrió aún más- Yo solo entrego los resultados preliminares-

-De acuerdo- me encogí de hombros- Gracias-

Sin agregar nada más, di media vuelta y salí del centro médico con los nervios de punta para caminar por las calles de Tokio.

Era una mañana bastante tranquila, y queriendo caminar menos hasta el estacionamiento donde se encontraba mi coche, corté camino por un callejón solitario mientras tomaba una larga bocanada de aire.

Seguía sintiendo una opresión en mi pecho. Algo no estaba bien.

Finalmente llegué al enorme estacionamiento donde se encontraba mi coche y sólo hasta que estuve a punto de abrir la puerta me detuve. En realidad me había quedado bastante intranquila desde que esa mujer me había dado los resultados de mis análisis, y recordé que me había dado una copia para mí.

Algo impaciente saqué uno de los sobres y desdoblé la hoja con mi nombre para leer los resultados que esperaba calmaran un poco el mal presentimiento que tenía.

Lo leí detenidamente. Contrario a lo que esperaba, los resultados eran bastante entendibles.

Sencillos. Al grano.

Un instante después, abrí mis ojos de par en par y mi respiración se detuvo al llegar al final de la hoja. El único resultado positivo.

Imposible.

Y antes de poder hacer algo más, una fuerte y enorme mano me cubrió la boca con un paño y ahogué un grito aterrado mientras luchaba por soltarme.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que el olor a cloroformo me inundara los sentidos, y sintiendo como me desvanecía miré el papel que tenía caer al suelo junto a mi bolsa antes de perder por completo el conocimiento.

Y entonces todo se volvió completamente negro.

 **Continuará…**


	20. Puntos Débiles

**Hola amigos lectores :) les traje al fin la conti de esta hermosa historia :D sabremos qué pasará con Hinata y quien es el responsable de esto, también veremos a nuestro rubio no admitiendo que admite lo que todos queremos que admita xD el que entendió entendió jajaja, también veremos a una Ino diciéndole sus verdades a su sensual jefe, ya no digo más y mejor dejo que ustedes mismos lo descubran ya estamos en la recta final de esta historia que ha sido del agrado de muchos :). ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, la autora de la historia original es** _ **FER HIGURASHI**_ **y yo solo la adapto al NH.**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capítulo 20°: Puntos Débiles

 **~Naruto POV~**

Esa noche tardé demasiado en irme a la cama.

Por alguna razón me era imposible conciliar el sueño, y después de unos tragos me había ido directo a mi estudio para sumergirme en el trabajo.

La cena que Chiyo me había preparado se había quedado en la mesa del comedor casi entera, y a las doce de la madrugada seguía leyendo el montón de reportes mensuales de la compañía y respondía correos de mis contactos en todo el mundo.

Llevaba casi media botella de brandy cuando decidí descansar mi vista y me levanté para mirar la ciudad que se observaba por el ventanal de mi estudio.

Entonces me di cuenta porque casi no lo hacía, porque casi nunca dejaba de trabajar. Inmediatamente la imagen de Hinata me vino a la cabeza.

La única mujer en la que pensaba y no podía dejar de pensar. Y que seguramente para entonces ya había firmado los papeles del divorcio y me los haría llegar en cualquier momento.

Frustrado, me tomé el trago que quedaba en el vaso y lo aventé al escritorio. El escritorio donde alguna vez le había hecho el amor.

Así como la alfombra frente a la chimenea, el pasillo de afuera, las escaleras que iban a los dormitorios, el elevador del penthouse, la mesa del vestíbulo, el sofá de la sala, el piso de la cocina, su recámara, la ducha, la tina y el vestidor de mi recámara, mi cama.

Hasta el asiento de mi auto. No había un maldito rincón de ese lugar en donde no la recordara, razón por la que evitaba por todos los medios estar en casa.

Para evitar extrañarla como un imbécil.

Como lo hacía desde el día que había puesto un pie fuera de mi casa.

Entonces recordé que pronto dejaría de ser mía, e incapaz de seguir pensando en eso decidí irme a la cama. Pasaron dos horas más hasta que pude conciliar el sueño, convencido de que además del hecho de que Hinata y yo pronto estaríamos divorciados, había algo más que no me dejaba tranquilo.

Pero no tenía idea qué.

Tuve pesadillas toda la noche.

 **~Hinata POV~**

Nada tenía sentido.

En una espiral que parecía no terminar nunca, caminaba sin rumbo alguno mientras mis piernas parecían dos bloques de cemento que no me dejaban correr.

Nada me resultaba familiar o conocido. En verdad, nada de lo que veía me parecía real, corriendo entre lugares oscuros mientras me daba cuenta que los arboles que veía a mí alrededor no eran más que manchas sin sentido alguno.

¿Estaba soñando?

Y como si mi subconsciente me hubiera entendido, las cosas sin sentido que veía desaparecieron por completo hasta que todo se volvió negro. Y entonces comencé a volver a la realidad.

Y supe que lo hacía al sentir todos mis huesos y músculos de nuevo. Mi cabeza que parecía dar vueltas, al igual que mi cuerpo, me dolían como si me hubiera arrollado un tren, y abrí los ojos para intentar entender lo que pasaba.

Pero todo seguía negro.

Tardé dos segundos en despertarme por completo y contuve las ganas de gritar al darme cuenta que no podía ver nada. Fue cuestión de segundos darme cuenta que aunque hubiera querido, el pedazo de tela que tenía amarrado en la boca detrás de la nuca me lo habría impedido.

Me puse nerviosa.

Tomando una larga inspiración me tranquilicé como pude para apreciar a mí alrededor. Estaba acostada en una superficie húmeda, olorosa y algo mullida que se movía tambaleante, el sonido de llantas volteando sobre un montón de lodo me hicieron darme cuenta que estaba adentro de un auto, o una camioneta, o un asqueroso tráiler a juzgar por el olor. Pegadas a mi espalda con fuerza y cerradas en dos puños, mis manos se encontraban aplastadas por mi cuerpo y mis muñecas ardían como nunca, al igual que mis tobillos que se encontraban dormidos y pegados con fuerza.

Los moví un poco solo para sentir los pedazos de cuerda áspera rozar mis extremidades y lastimarlas más. Al igual que mis ojos y mis manos, tenía los brazos y las piernas impedidas.

Estaba completamente amordazada, incapaz de ver, decir o tocar algo que me permitiera darme cuenta que pasaba.

Entonces recordé los segundos antes de que todo se volviera oscuro. Las manos fuertes, el olor a cloroformo y unos brazos cargándome a rastras mientras mis cosas caían al suelo y perdía el conocimiento. Me paralicé al darme cuenta de mi situación.

Estaba secuestrada.

Con un demonio, ¡Me habían secuestrado!

Hinata, tranquilízate.

También recordé que aún podía escuchar, y agudizando el oído intenté distinguir las voces masculinas que hablaban a escasos centímetros de mí. Debajo de mí las llantas seguían avanzando, y podía deducir que me encontraba en los asientos traseros del vehículo que nos llevaba por el escabroso camino.

Dos hombres hablaban cerca de mí.

-¿Estás seguro que es por aquí?-

-Con un carajo, que sí lo estoy-

Las voces ásperas y agresivas me resultaron irreconocibles, y pude jurar que se trataba de dos hombres corpulentos a juzgar por el tono. Y unos reverendos animales.

Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas y mordí la mordaza con fuerza para no emitir sonido. Sabía que los tenía demasiado cerca como para que no me escucharan, y mientras las ruedas debajo de mí se movían por el escabroso camino tomé aire y traté de recordar lo que había pasado los últimos minutos antes de perder el conocimiento.

Con mi cabeza a punto de explotar y mi corazón latiendo con fuerza, recordé todo mi día sin nada fuera de lo normal. Desayunar, alistarme, salir de casa rumbo a la clínica, recibir los resultados de mis exámenes médicos, regresar al auto.

Recordé lo último que había visto antes de caer en la inconsciencia y contuve un gemido de sorpresa. Los exámenes médicos.

Me faltó el aire y lo que antes era miedo se convirtió en terror.

Tranquila Hinata, tranquila. Susurró mi conciencia, intentando encontrar algo de razón y cordura entre tanto caos. Poco a poco las cosas tomaban un poco más de sentido, y el hecho de que estaba secuestrada se volvía más obvio y confuso a la vez.

Sobre todo al pensar en las razones por las que podrían haberme secuestrado.

Antes de seguir sobre esa línea de pensamientos, el intenso frenado de la carcacha en la que íbamos me hizo golpearme en la cabeza y contuve el aliento. El vehículo se detuvo de golpe y a unos centímetros de mí, los hombres volvieron a hablar.

-¿Es esa?-

Pude notar el tono de sorpresa del que iba al volante, y no supe si interpretarlo como una sorpresa buena o mala mientras intentaba normalizar mi respiración.

-Te dije que era por aquí idiota-

La voz del copiloto retumbó en mis oídos, mucho más áspera que la de su compañero, y un escalofrío recorrió mi espina mientras tomaba una larga bocanada de aire al escucharlo. Su voz me causó un pánico casi incontrolable.

-Estaciona-

Dijo en una orden y el vehículo se puso en suave marcha una vez más. Unos metros más adelante se detuvo de nuevo y escuché como lo apagaban mientras me removía nerviosa en mi lugar, sin poder ver, abrir mi boca y mover mis brazos o mis piernas, aquello era una verdadera tortura que al parecer apenas empezaba.

-Bien- escuché el sonido de llaves- Iré a revisar el perímetro y abrir…el lugar-

Escuché titubear al piloto mientras abría la puerta, y el intenso y gélido aire de la... Noche, me pegó hasta los huesos mientras las hojas de árboles se mecían violentamente. Entonces supe que no estábamos ni remotamente cerca de la ciudad, y tuve ganas de soltar un grito de auxilio que estaba segura nadie escucharía.

-Hazlo. Yo me encargaré de la mujer-

Gruñó el de la voz áspera y violenta, y un temblor intenso me atacó al darme cuenta que ese tipo pondría sus manos encima de mí. El solo pensarlo me dio pánico, y con el miedo atravesando cada poro de mi piel escuché el violento golpe de su puerta cerrándose mientras los pasos del primer hombre se alejaban cada vez más seguramente rumbo al destino al que habíamos llegado.

Entonces la puerta a mis pies se abrió y las manos grandes y callosas tocaron mis tobillos. Por instinto y sin poder evitarlo, solté un quejido y moví mis pies lejos de sus manos mientras movía mi cabeza en señal negativa.

Maldición ¿Qué había hecho? Y supe que ese error me costaría caro.

-Así que despierta- su voz me caló hasta la médula- Y complicada-

Sus ásperas manos rodearon mis tobillos con tanta fuerza que podían quebrármelos, y sentí su sonrisa aunque no podía ver nada.

-Así me gustan-

Y fui arrastrada fuera del auto sin remedio.

-¡No!-

Fue el grito que solté y que quedó ahogado en la mordaza que llevaba en la boca, mientras sin delicadeza alguna el tipo me cargaba en sus hombros para comenzar a caminar rumbo a donde el otro tipo se había ido. Sentí su torso sudoroso y cubierto contra mis piernas, el mundo se puso de cabeza, y estaba segura que me tenía colgada de cabeza en su hombro mientras caminaba.

Sentía sus manos en sus caderas, y el asco combinado con el miedo subió a tal nivel que no pude quedarme quieta. Escuchando los sonidos de animales de bosque y sus pies pesados contra la grava, me removía como loca mientras gritaba por debajo de la mordaza que llevaba en la boca, intentando sin esperanza alguna que alguien me escuchara.

-Deja de hacer eso- gruñó y me sacudió con fuerza- Nadie va a escucharte dulzura-

Resignada cerré mis ojos con fuerza mientras intentaba recomponerme aún siendo arrastrada por aquél asqueroso hombre a cualquier lugar. Un minuto después sentí un ligero rayo de luz traspasar la tela de mis ojos y el ambiente se volvió un poco más cálido y supe que habíamos entrado a un lugar techado y cerrado. Con el ambiente húmedo, apestoso y sofocante combinado con el hedor del tipo que me llevaba intenté zafarme de nuevo de su amarre pero era inútil. Era mucho más fuerte y grande que yo.

-¡Que te quedes quieta con un demonio!-

Pateó una puerta de madera que se abrió abruptamente, y cinco pasos más tarde me tiró sin delicadeza al piso de tierra donde me quedé quieta unos segundos mientras liberaba mis ataduras de las manos. Confundida, me arrastré como pude lejos de él pero sin éxito, pues antes de poder hacer algo me llevó contra un frío poste de metal y llevando mis brazos a mi espalda volvió a amarrar mis muñecas con la rasposa cuerda.

Me quitó la maldita mordaza que me impedía hablar y como reflejo le escupí con rabia a la cara y me removí con fuerza contra el poste. Por supuesto lo hice enojar, y pude sentir su respiración pesada en mi cara mientras seguramente se limpiaba.

-Maldita zorra- me susurró antes de gritar detrás de él- ¡Hey, pásame el pasamontañas!-

-Pero nos dieron órdenes estrictas de no…-

-Al demonio las órdenes, ¡Pásame el maldito pasamontañas!-

Escuché pisadas y movimientos de manos mientras movía mi cabeza a todos lados, completamente ciega en la oscuridad debajo de la tela que me cubría los ojos.

-Pues te quedas solo en esto, idiota- escuché al otro sujeto- Estaré afuera, no necesito que me vea-

La puerta se cerró unos segundos después y entonces me quedé sola con el animal que me causaba asco y miedo. Contuve el aire al sentirlo arrodillarse frente a mí.

-Bien…- susurró segundos después- Vamos a quitarte esto amorcito-

Sus rudas manos deshicieron el nudo de la tela detrás de mi nuca, y muy lentamente retiró la venda que tenía en los ojos hasta que estuvieron descubiertos. Por unos instantes me quedé con los ojos cerrados, temerosa de lo que iba a ver al abrirlos.

Pero no pude hacerlo por mucho tiempo. Algo atontada fui abriendo mis ojos poco a poco para acostumbrarlos. Con la pequeñísima ventana de escasos centímetros colocada en lo alto de una lejana pared, el lugar en el que me encontraba estaba casi a oscuras salvo por la poca luz de la luna que entraba por la rendija.

Era una enorme, fría, apestosa y oscura galería con un techo altísimo, sin más muebles que una mesa roída de madera y una silla. Lo único que tenían encima era mi bolso que el animal que me llevaba había tirado sin delicadeza alguna al punto de haberse abierto. El lugar me daba la sensación de ser una vieja casona, de esas de décadas atrás que no había sido habitada desde hacía años. Fue lo único que pude ver antes de toparme con el rostro del animal que me había llevado a rastras cubierto por un pasamontañas negro.

Y en cuanto vi sus oscuros y gélidos ojos negros reprimí un gemido de miedo y me pegué al poste contra mí. Sonriendo de medio lado el asqueroso hombre tomó mi barbilla con su callosa mano y me zafé con fuerza, sintiendo tanto asco que estaba segura que podría vomitar.

-Sí que eres ruda, zorrita- sonrió más- No creo que estés en posición para serlo-

Me miró de arriba abajo, pasando por mis piernas descubiertas por la falda hasta detenerse en mis pechos que sobresalían por mi blusa ahora entreabierta y sin un botón, y pude sentir el asco mientras me desnudaba con la mirada.

-Vaya que eres deliciosa- dijo mientras pasaba un dedo por mi pantorrilla y yo me removía en mi lugar- No sé si quiero dejarte enterita para el jefe, pero aún tengo tiempo para hacerte lo que quiera sin que él se dé cuenta-

-Suéltame-

Soltó un bufido burlón, casi feliz ante mi evidente resistencia.

-Es una lástima, estoy seguro que te gustará- afirmó irónico- Te dejo para que te pongas cómoda- volvió a tocar mi pierna ligeramente- Pero volveré-

Dicho eso en el tono más cruel que había escuchado jamás, se levantó y en menos de tres segundos salió del cuarto para dejarme completamente sola.

Y sólo entonces las lágrimas que había reprimido salieron mientras reprimía un grito de horror al darme cuenta de la situación en la que estaba.

Sólo pude pensar en una persona. Una persona que ni siquiera sabía que estaba ahí y era la única a la que quería ver en aquellos momentos.

Sus ojos azules fue lo único en lo que pensé mientras lloraba con fuerza en la fría galería.

¿Cómo rayos iba a salir viva de aquello?

 **~Naruto POV~**

Algo no estaba bien.

A lo largo de mi vida había aprendido a ser un hombre calculador, sereno y frío, algo que un magnate como yo necesitaba para llevar un emporio como el que tenía. Mi mundo siempre estaba en control. Así era en todos los aspectos de mi vida, sobre todo en el trabajo.

Algo que había comenzado a perder hace tres meses por y con la mujer que pronto sería mi ex esposa, pero que nunca había perdido en el trabajo.

Pero aquél martes, sentado en la silla de mi sobria oficina con vista a todo Tokio y a las apenas tres de la tarde, no podía mantenerme tranquilo por ningún motivo, e igual que la noche anterior cuando había tardado una eternidad en ir a dormir, estaba seguro que algo no estaba bien y sin embargo no sabía qué.

Por supuesto, recordaba bien que ese fin de semana Itachi le había hecho llegar a Hinata los papeles del divorcio, por lo que esperaba que me llegaran pronto firmados por ella.

No era eso. Era algo más.

Incapaz de seguir dejándome carcomer por un presentimiento sin sentido, meneé mi cabeza y volví a mi Mac Book para seguir respondiendo correos y revisando reportes mientras esperaba que la maldita sensación se alejara de mí de una vez por todas.

Antes de poder hacer algo más, los suaves toques en mi puerta que conocía muy bien me alertaron y agradecido por poder despejar mi mente levanté la vista antes de hablar.

-Pasa, Ino-

Dos segundos después mi asistente cerró la puerta detrás de ella y con varios sobres en las manos caminó unos pasos hacia mí y yo volví a mis asuntos. Solo traía la correspondencia.

-Señor, tengo su correspondencia-

Me encogí de hombros, indiferente.

-Déjala en la mesa de siempre- apunté la mesa de la salita a su lado sin dejar de mirar mi Mac- Gracias-

Pasaron unos segundos sin que se moviera, y de reojo pude ver que removía los papeles en sus manos bastante nerviosa. Confundido por su actitud y viendo que no se movía de su lugar alcé la vista y sostuve su mirada color zafiro.

-¿Qué pasa, Ino?-

-Son…- miró el sobre en sus manos- Son los papeles del divorcio. El remitente es de Hinata-

No necesitó decir más. Antes de saber que hacía me levanté ansioso de mi lugar y casi le arrebaté el sobre a mi asistente quien llevó sus manos al pecho mientras las removía nerviosa. No tuve tiempo de decirle que me diera espacio, así que con ella frente a mí y sin soportar la curiosidad arranqué el sello del sobre y saqué los benditos papeles del divorcio por segunda vez.

Solo que esta vez había una diferencia. Esta vez tenían una firma.

Su firma.

Algo menos sofisticada y más desalineada de lo que la recordaba, la firma de Hinata estaba plasmada en los tres espacios que requerían su firma. Lo que significaba que en lo que a ella concernía, era una mujer libre.

Nada más la ataba a mí.

Seguiría siendo mi esposa solo hasta que yo firmara esos papeles, y el darme cuenta que para ella había sido más que sencillo firmarlos me puso de un humor de los mil demonios.

Y aunque estuve tentado a romper los malditos papeles y mandarle decir que estaba loca si creía que le iba a dar el divorcio tan rápido, me limité a arrugarlos en mi mano y tomar aire para tranquilizarme.

-¿Los…- la nerviosa voz de Ino me sacó de mi ensueño- ¿Los firmó?-

Parpadeé ligeramente al darme cuenta que seguía ahí, y extrañado asentí ligeramente esperando que se fuera cuanto antes para procesar solo la información. No quería ser grosero con ella pero tampoco quería que mi asistente se diera cuenta de la rabia que me consumía al saber que a Hinata no podía importarle menos nuestra separación.

-Esa tonta…-

Refunfuñó entre dientes, claramente pensando primero que yo era el esposo de su mejor amiga antes que ser su jefe. Algo divertido por su expresión, pero sin ganas de lidiar con algún ataque extraño de su parte (Hinata ya me había hablado de ellos) la miré con una ligera sonrisa.

-Ino, creo que necesito unos minutos para leer estos papeles-

Pareció reaccionar. Y aunque se dio cuenta que estaba frente a su jefe, parpadeó ligeramente y miró los papeles para agregar sin mucha convicción.

-Sí, claro- se alejó y me miró mientras me sentaba en el sofá de la salita y dejaba los papeles en la mesa de cristal- Le traeré un café para que los lea y…y medite sobre lo que va a hacer. Sí, eso haré-

Bastante nerviosa se giró para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta mientras hablaba para ella misma como si estuviera loca.

Tres pasos más tarde se giró para mirarme y compuso una expresión compungida, claramente atormentada por el hecho de que tenía esos papeles en mis manos.

-¿Usted también va a firmarlos, verdad?-

-Ino- apunté la puerta, algo desesperado pero divertido- El café-

-¡Ah sí, claro! ¡El café!- se giró de nuevo chasqueando los dedos mientras mordía su uña del pulgar- Claro, yo solo debo ir por el café, a mí no me incumbe. Es Naruto quien va a firmar los papeles…-

La dejé seguir balbuceando cosas sin sentido mientras bajaba la vista a los papeles de nuevo. Pero antes de salir por la puerta, se detuvo abruptamente con la mano aún en la manija y la miré sorprendido.

-No- se giró para mirarme, sus ojos azules echando chispas -¿Sabes qué? Ya me cansé-

¿Qué?

Fruncí el ceño mientras mi ahora irreconocible asistente que parecía haber sacado valentía de la nada azotó la puerta detrás de ella y se acercó a mí con seguridad.

-Fue suficiente de sus tonterías- me apuntó acusadora y se llevó las manos a las caderas-Y si no pude convencer a mi mejor amiga de no ser tan tonta y tan obstinada, todavía tengo una oportunidad contigo-

Alcé mis cejas en gesto incrédulo.

-¿Disculpa?-

-No puedes hacer eso Naruto, no puedes firmar estos papeles- me los arrebató de la mano y los agitó frente a mí -Estás cometiendo el peor error de tu vida-

-Ino…-

¿Pero qué rayos le había pasado a mi asistente? No sabía qué rayos le había picado, pero sin duda alguna mirarla tan frustrada, tuteándome en el trabajo y dispuesta a todo era algo que no me esperaba.

-No, escúchame- los volvió a tirar en la mesa con desprecio-Te digo la verdad cuando digo que están cometiendo un error, los dos están siendo unos tontos-

Aquello fue suficiente para mí, y sin poder evitarlo me levanté de mi silla para quedar parado frente a ella y lograr que se calmara. Le sacaba una cabeza, pero eso pareció intimidarla poco pues siguió hablando.

-Tú no quieres esto, Naruto- meneó la cabeza y suspiró -Ni ella lo quiere-

Aquello me cayó como un balde de agua fría y fue mi turno de hablar.

-Por si no lo notaste, Ino, Hinata ya firmó los papeles- le señalé las hojas, sereno -Así que discúlpame pero creo que no sabes nada de lo que Hinata quiere-

-¿Qué yo no sé nada de lo que mi mejor amiga quiere?- soltó una risa irónica y apuntó sus manos y mirada al techo, frustrada -Por Dios Naruto , sabía que eras orgulloso y necio, pero no que eras un idiota-

Abrí mi boca sorprendido, ¿Me acababa de llamar idiota?

-¿Disculpa?-

-¡Hinata te ama, Naruto! ¡Ella está enamorada de ti!-

Casi me gritó aquello, y de manera instantánea el escuchar que Hinata me amaba fue como una especie de alivio momentáneo. Por unos instantes pude fingir que esos papeles no los había firmado, y que cuando llegara a casa ella estaría esperándome en nuestra habitación para dejarme hacerle el amor.

Para amarme. Para dejarme amarla.

Que ella seguiría siendo mi esposa, aún cuando estuviera a unos minutos de perderla. Aún cuando ya la había perdido.

-¿Cómo puedes no darte cuenta de eso?-

Fue la pregunta de Ino que me sacó de mi sorpresa, misma pregunta que me hizo regresar a la realidad. Y entonces recordé la verdadera situación. Ella ya no estaba conmigo, ella se había ido y había firmado el divorcio.

Hinata quería que desapareciera de su vida. Y eso haría.

-No es que sea de tu incumbencia, pero dudo que me ame como dices- me encogí de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia-Lo ha dejado muy claro desde el momento en que pidió el divorcio y se fue apenas me dieron la herencia-

-Pero ella…-

-Fue ella quien terminó todo, Ino- la callé, mi personalidad autoritaria volviendo de nuevo-Ella decidió que nos divorciáramos en cuanto los tres meses pasaran. Ella decidió que el arreglo se terminara, y fue ella quien se fue de mi departamento tan solo un día después de que obtuviera la herencia-

La miré fijamente, sus ojos echando chispas y su respiración agitada mientras yo salía de mi trance y volvía a tener todo mi control. O al menos aparentar tenerlo.

-Fue ella quien me dejó-

Fue lo último que dije, y esperando que aquello pusiera fin a la conversación, miré la puerta detrás de ella por la que seguramente saldría en unos instantes. Pero eso no pareció intimidarla y contrario a lo que pensaba solo logró enfadarla más.

Soltando un suspiro, se cruzó de brazos y me miró bastante frustrada.

-¿Y no sabes por qué? ¿No te imaginas por qué lo hizo?-

No contesté. Fingiendo indiferencia y hasta arrogancia, me encogí de hombros ligeramente y negué con mi silencio.

-¡Porque ella cree que no la amas! ¡Ella piensa que fue un estorbo y un simple negocio en tu vida!- me apuntó, colocando su índice en mi pecho -Por eso decidió irse, ¡Y no la culpo!-

-¿Qué dices? ¿Pero de qué rayos estás hablando?-

-Del día de la reunión en casa de tus padres, Naruto-

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Reunión? ¿De qué hablaba?

Entonces recordé aquella última comida en casa de mis padres, días después de que Hinata me dijera que me amaba sin saber que yo había escuchado y el día que la había visto ser consolada por Sasuke .

Así como lo que había pasado después. Abrí ligeramente mis ojos mientras recordaba todo. Y entonces Ino dijo lo que me temía.

-Hinata escuchó tú conversación con Sasuke . La escuchó toda-

Aquello me cayó como un balde de agua fría, y como una película, todas las malditas mentiras que había dicho desfilaron por mi mente y me taladraron la cabeza.

 _No creo en ninguna de esas cursilerías y mucho menos en la forma en que se dieron._

 _No creo en el amor y Hinata y yo solo tenemos un acuerdo en común, nada más_

 _Así que te pediré de favor que dejes de meter tu narizota en mis asuntos y me dejes manejar mi vida, y que dejes de intentar que esto se convierta en una estúpida historia de amor._

 _No amo a Hinata. Ni a ella ni a nadie, y no lo haré nunca. Lo sabes._

Aquella conversación en donde había dejado muy claro que no amaba ni amaría a Hinata. Eso era lo que había dicho, y lo que ella había escuchado. Lo único que había escuchado de mí, la única vez en la que había hablado de mis sentimientos por ella.

Una cruel y fría respuesta a un sentimiento que me tenía acorralado.

Una mentira.

-Cree que no la amas y no la amarás nunca. Algo que yo sé que es una completa mentira, pero no podrá creer otra cosa si no le dices la verdad-

Me miró fijamente y sus palabras se volvieron suaves, el calor del momento había pasado en cuanto me había revelado la verdadera razón por la que Hinata se había alejado de mí.

-Ella no te dejó porque no te amara. Te dejó porque cree que tú no la amas-

Había sido un idiota.

-Te dejó porque no quería sufrir por ti- se encogió de hombros- Porque te ama, Naruto -

Antes de poder decirle algo, un teléfono celular comenzó a sonar y rompió el momento de tensión mientras frente a mí, Ino sacaba su celular del bolsillo de su falda y abría sus ojos algo sorprendida al mirar la pantalla.

-Hablando de la reina de Roma-

Me miró significativamente antes de contestar.

-Hola Hina-

Su expresión cambió radicalmente cinco segundos después, y pasando de la sorpresa a la preocupación en un instante la miré fruncir el ceño y mover la cabeza en negativa.

Mis sentidos se pusieron alerta.

-Ne-Neji ¿Pero qué…- se llevó la mano a su oído libre para escuchar mejor- ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Es en serio?-

Para entonces mis manos estaban cerradas en puños mientras contenía la respiración. La expresión de Ino no me gustaba nada, y la sensación que tenía desde anoche volvió a atacarme con fuerza.

-No, yo no la he visto desde ayer- me miró confundida. Mierda, lo que acababa de escuchar no podía ser bueno- Ni el Señor Uzumaki. ¿Has llamado ya a la policía?-

Unos segundos y palabras más tarde, Ino asintió fuertemente y volvió a mirarme.

-Sí Neji , enseguida salgo para allá. Tranquilo-

Fue lo último que dijo antes de cortar la llamada, y solo entonces levantó la vista para mirarme con los ojos como platos. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

Y yo estaba a punto de quebrar algo de la desesperación. Se trataba de Hinata. Se trataba de mi esposa.

Mierda. Aquello no era bueno.

-Era…era Neji - tartamudeó- Para preguntarme por Hinata . Dice…dice que…-

Maldición, ¡Ino!

-Habla de una vez-

Ordené lo más sereno que pude, mis nervios a punto de explotar.

-No la ha visto desde ayer en la mañana que fue a un asunto de trabajo- subió la mirada de su celular a mí- No contesta llamadas de su celular ni dejó dicho nada-

Me miró con ojos como platos.

-Lleva más de veinticuatro horas desaparecida, Naruto -

No.

Mierda. No. Hinata no.

No le di tiempo a terminar.

-Maldición-

Y antes de siquiera poner mis pensamientos en orden, tomé las llaves de mi auto y salí disparado de mi oficina con solo un pensamiento en la cabeza.

Solo una persona en mi cabeza.

Detrás de mí, Ino corrió tambaleante y saqué mi celular para marcar el cuatro del discado rápido.

-Itachi, te necesito en casa de Hinata en quince minutos. Es urgente- 

**~Hinata POV~**

Desperté con un insoportable dolor de cuello.

Confundida miré a mi alrededor y sacudí mi cabeza frustrada al darme cuenta que me había quedado dormida. A través de mis ojos hinchados de tanto llorar pude ver que ya había amanecido.

Llevaba más de ocho horas en esa maldito lugar, sin tener idea de donde estaba, con quien estaba y qué rayos hacía ahí. Pero más importante, quién rayos me odiaba lo suficiente para esto.

Después de que me dejaran sola los tipos no se habían vuelto a aparecer por ningún motivo y aunque no los veía sabía que estaban ahí. Veía sus sombras caminando por detrás de la puerta, y con el corazón en un puño contenía el aliento al pensar que en cualquier momento podían entrar. Pero sobre todo, al pensar que el maldito animal que me había dejado ahí podía cumplir su promesa y volver.

Para mí alivio, ninguno de los dos lo había hecho.

Hablaban entre ellos, entendía poco o nada pues casi ningún sonido pasaba por la maldita puerta. Hablaban por teléfono bastante seguido también, estaba segura que con su jefe o su cliente pues el tono normalmente fuerte y agresivo se volvía bastante condescendiente.

No había dormido. Cabeceaba por segundos en ocasiones para despertarme de inmediato, alerta de cualquier ruido o movimiento a mí alrededor y bastante incómoda en la posición en la que estaba.

Por lo menos ya no lloraba. Después de tantas horas pensando en lo mismo y segura de que no llegaría a ningún punto parecía haberme tranquilizado, y para entonces la confusión inicial se había ido para aceptar mi realidad.

Estaba secuestrada, lejos de la civilización, a manos de dos extraños y sin tener idea de que rayos harían conmigo. O quién rayos quería hacer lo que fuera conmigo.

Pensaba en Neji. Seguramente para entonces ya estaría preocupado buscándome, al darse cuenta que no había regresado a casa y sabiendo que en dos días sería mí vuelo hacia mí nueva vida, así que no tenía pensado desaprovechar ni un momento conmigo.

Pensaba en Ino, en mi casa, en mi nuevo trabajo, en mi viejo trabajo. En todo y en nada a la vez.

Pero sobre todo pensaba en él. En el amor de mi vida, en el que pronto dejaría de ser mi esposo y al que necesitaba como nunca.

En Naruto.

Sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse de nuevo en mis ojos meneé la cabeza y me estiré como pude mientras escuchaba tronar los huesos de mi espalda, de mis piernas y de mis brazos. No podía dejarme vencer, y estaba segura que eventualmente alguien entraría por esa puerta y sabría por qué rayos estaba ahí.

Pasó otra maldita media hora hasta que escuché un ruido detrás de la puerta de nuevo. Con mis sentidos alerta, contuve el aliento y al fin la puerta se abrió.

Para mi alivio (si es que podía llamarse así) era el sujeto menos corpulento. Pensé rápidamente mientras lo miraba con la cabeza gacha y por entre algunos mechones rebeldes de mi cabello, lo que menos quería era recordar a la perfección su silueta.

Llevaba un pasamontañas en color azul marino, jeans negros y algo deslavados, una camiseta blanca de resaque algo percudida y una chamarra negra. Era más bajo que el segundo, más delgado. Lo único visible de su cuerpo eran sus manos con unos extraños tatuajes, donde llevaba una bandeja con comida.

Se acercó a mí con algo de cuidado, y una vez que quedó a pocos pasos de mí se agachó para dejar la bandeja a mis pies mientras yo giraba mi cabeza a un lado para evitar verlo a la cara.

-Come-

-No tengo hambre-

Fue mi seca respuesta, rezando porque el maldito buen samaritano se largara y me dejara en paz de una buena vez. Por lo menos no tenían intenciones de dejarme morir de hambre, por lo que podía suponer que esperaban algo más de mí. Lo único que me faltaba saber era qué rayos querían.

-Como quieras- se encogió de hombros- Si te mueres de hambre será tu decisión-

Con esa simple contestación dio media vuelta y en menos de dos segundos desapareció detrás de la puerta para dejarme sola de nuevo.

Miré la bandeja a mis pies que tenía algunas frutas, leche y tostadas con mantequilla; y pensé en el tremendo error que acababa de cometer. Para comer necesitaba mis manos, por lo que no habría podido negarse a desatarlas para que lo hiciera y hubiera quedado libre.

 _Se habría quedado a ver qué comieras y no intentaras escapar_. Me susurró mi conciencia, y segura de que no podría hacer nada contra un hombre tan grande como él en el estado tan débil en el que me encontraba, decidí que daba lo mismo.

Resignada, tomé aire y no me quedó más remedio que volver a esperar.

~o~

La siguiente alerta llegó lo que calculé casi dos horas después. Algo adormilada y con algo de sol entrando por la ventana- calculaba que serían las diez de la mañana- los sonidos de voces me alertaron y sacudí la cabeza para mirar la puerta frente a mí.

Esta vez era diferente. Los dos tipos hablaban bastante bajo, algo poco común entre los dos. Parecían estar muy cerca de la puerta, y cuando pude distinguir sus voces supe que estaban a punto de entrar.

-¿Estás idiota? Dijo que llegaría en diez minutos- era la voz de el sujeto qué me había traído comida - Debe estar por llegar, el jefe dijo que el cliente no quiere que la toquemos-

Contuve el aire.

-Y un cuerno- escuché al imbécil, era el más cercano a la puerta- Esa zorrita es mía-

Maldición.

Como una película recordé lo que había pasado la noche anterior y la sensación de inquietud que había sentido al tenerlo tan cerca, el asco al sentir su simple roce y sobre todo el miedo al darme cuenta que no pensaba dejarlo así.

Y pensaba hacer lo que había dicho, ahora.

Con mi respiración ajetreada y mi corazón latiendo acelerado, miré su sombra por la rendija de la puerta y cerré mis ojos esperando que en cualquier momento se abriera. El momento no llegó.

Entonces lo escuché. El reconocible sonido de llantas de auto sobre la grava, seguido de golpes de puertas cerrándose y pies caminando sobre la grava unos segundos después. Tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta que eran dos pares de pies los que caminaban.

El jefe y el cliente. Me susurró una vocecita que me hizo ponerme alerta enseguida.

Los siguientes minutos fueron algo caóticos. Afuera, escuché las voces de los dos tipos mientras discutían en voz baja, el segundo claramente molesto al darse cuenta que habían llegado. Después un eco de voces inundó el lugar, era bastante claro que ahora más de dos personas estaban afuera. No podía entender nada, y sin embargo, una de esas voces me resultaba muy familiar.

Demasiado familiar.

Cerré mis ojos y tomé una larga bocanada de aire, intentando reconocer el sonido ahogado mientras se escuchaban pasos. Entonces y después de unos largos minutos dos voces se hicieron inminentes y bastante claras. Y entonces supe que estaban detrás de la puerta.

-Está amarrada, no tuvimos problema con someterla- comenzó a decir el sujeto de los tatuajes- Es bastante pequeña-

-Ya veo-

Respondió una voz que jamás había escuchado y no reconocía.

-Supongo que querrás hacer esto solo ¿No?-

Entonces, la voz que me resultaba demasiado familiar respondió sereno y tranquilo.

-Por supuesto-

Contuve el aliento al sentir la familiaridad de la voz, una voz que no me gustaba nada y que sin embargo aún no podía descifrar. Los siguientes segundos fueron agónicos mientras solo se alcanzaban a escuchar los cuchicheos de voces fuertes y al fin estuve segura que en total eran cuatro hombres los que estaban detrás de esa puerta.

-Está aquí adentro-

Fue lo que escuché decir al sujeto y dos segundos después la perilla de la vieja puerta se estaba girando. Maldición. Contuve el aliento y mi corazón se detuvo unos instantes mientras la puerta se abría lentamente, mirando por entre mis mechones de cabello mientras intentaba zafarme por enésima vez desde que estaba ahí. Entonces miré a el sujeto de los tatuajes, quién aún con pasamontañas entró a la habitación seguido de un hombre al que tapaba de mi vista. Una vez dentro, el sujeto se giró para mirar a quien fuera que estuviera detrás de él.

-Bien, lo dejó con ella, señor- dijo en un tono asquerosamente servil- Si necesita algo estaremos afuera-

-Gracias, ahora lárgate-

Esa voz. Esa maldita voz.

Hizo lo que le pedía y sin más rodeos, dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta detrás de él para dejarnos solos.

Entonces quedé frente a frente con la persona que me tenía ahí. La persona que jamás esperé ver, quién parado frente a mí me miró con sus fríos ojos grises y una sonrisa algo burlona en el rostro.

Todo se volvió un poco borroso e hizo sentido al instante.

-¿Tú?-

Como respuesta, solo atinó a ensanchar su sonrisa.

 **~ Naruto POV~**

Casi quince minutos después de mí llamada a Itachi, giré mi auto en la calle de la casa de Hinata y estacioné a pocos metros de la misma.

A mí lado, Ino expresó lo obvio al comentar que el auto de Hinata no se encontraba estacionado afuera y había una patrulla de policía en su lugar.

Maldición. Golpeé el volante ligeramente, intentando que mi frustración no fuera demasiado evidente. Para entonces había hilado tantas posibilidades en mi cabeza que el solo hecho de pensar en Hinata desaparecida por más de veinticuatro horas me provocaba náuseas del maldito coraje, y con un solo objetivo en mente, bajé del auto como alma que se la lleva el diablo mientras Ino me seguía nerviosa.

Caminé a zancadas hasta la casa que tenía la puerta abierta mientras en la entrada dos oficiales seguían haciendo preguntas a Neji . A su lado, Itachi comenzó a caminar hacia mí rápidamente hasta que nos encontramos.

-¿Qué tienes?-

-La última vez que se le vio fue ayer a las 10:00 am, mientras salía de una clínica del centro-

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Clínica?

-Fue por sus exámenes médicos de ingreso a su nuevo trabajo- me explicó de inmediato, entendiendo mi muda pregunta- Se suponía que se iba en unos dias del país

¡Wo, wo, wo! ¡Espera!, !Irse del país¡, ¿A dónde?

Apreté mi mandíbula al escucharlo.¡¿Como rayos no estaba enterado de eso?!, la mera idea de que Hinata se vaya del país, trabajando para vivir cuando tenía el dinero que yo le ofrecía me ponía de un humor de los mil demonios, pero consciente de que podría preocuparme por eso después tomé aire y lo miré de nuevo.

-¿No volvió?-

-No- negó con la cabeza- Recogió sus resultados y regresó a su auto que estaba en un estacionamiento a unas cuadras, y…-

-¿Y?-

-Fue lo último que hizo, ni siquiera subió a su coche-

Fruncí el ceño y meneé la cabeza ligeramente. A mí lado, Ino llevó sus manos a la boca y abrió sus ojos de par en par.

-¿Qué dices?-

-Acaban de localizar el coche de Hinata en el estacionamiento, Naruto - suspiró -Ni siquiera alcanzó a abrirlo. Encontraron el coche solo, no hay llaves, bolso, ni nada que le pertenezca a Hinata dentro o fuera del auto- tomó aire -Solo encontraron…-

Se quedó callado. Para entonces yo no podía soportarlo más, y frustrado cerré mis manos en puños y tensé mi mandíbula tanto que pensé que podría romperla.

-Con un demonio, Itachi. Habla de una vez-

-Huellas, Naruto. Huellas de tacones, de Hinata seguramente- pensó antes de decir lo último -Y otros dos pares de huellas. De hombre-

Fue suficiente. Antes de que dijera algo más saqué mi celular y marqué el número que me sabía de memoria. Frente a mí, Itachi se cruzó de brazos y me miró con la cabeza gacha, sabiendo exactamente a quien llamaba.

-¿Kakashi?-

-Sí-

Espeté mirándolo de reojo, mientras esperaba una respuesta que llegó apenas al segundo timbrazo.

-Kakashi, Uzumaki. Necesito que tú y todo tu equipo dejen de hacer todo lo que tengan que hacer a partir de ahora y se enfoquen en encontrar a una persona-

Kakashi Hatake era el jefe de seguridad de Empresas Uzumaki, de mi departamento y de todas las casas y propiedades de mi familia, dueño de un emporio de seguridad que yo mismo había ayudado a financiar. También era un ex agente encubierto .

El hombre indicado para lo que tenía en mente.

-Hinata Hyuga. Sí, mi esposa- dije la última palabra con más fuerza- No me importa a quien tengas que contratar, qué influencias tengas que mover o todo el maldito dinero del mundo que tengas que gastar pero quiero que la encuentren. Itachi te pasará todos los datos que tiene ya-

Cerré mis ojos, intentando contener la rabia que comenzaba a acumularse en mi interior al imaginar lo que podía haber pasado. Al imaginarla a ella en una situación así. La rabia fue tal que empecé a ver borroso y el aire comenzó a faltarme mientras intentaba tranquilizar mis ganas de golpear a alguien.

-La quiero viva, Hatake. Y muerto al que la tenga-

Dije lo último entre dientes, seguro de que si ellos no lo mataban, lo haría yo.

-Avísame en cuanto tengas el equipo listo-

Obteniendo a cambio un "Por supuesto" bastante firme, colgué la llamada y apreté el celular con tanta fuerza que podría partirlo en dos. A mí lado, Itachi e Ino me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad y miré a Neji quien terminaba de hablar con los policías y comenzaban a acercarse a nosotros.

-Quieren hablar contigo- comenzó Itachi en voz baja- Después de todo eres el esposo y…-

-¿Qué? ¿Un sospechoso?- me burlé- No tengo tiempo para estas estupideces, Itachi-

Giré en mis talones para salir disparado rumbo a mi auto. Detrás de mí, los policías, Itachi e Ino intentaron detenerme pero no fue necesario, pues la conocida vibración de mi celular me hizo detenerme y sin importarme que fuera una llamada sin identificación contesté de inmediato.

-Uzumaki-

-Wow, que rápido, ¿Esperabas una llamada?-

Aquello fue como un balde de agua fría. Era una voz sedosa, fría y calculadora. Una voz que conocía a la perfección.

Me tensé de inmediato. Y de alguna manera entre el caos, todo hizo sentido en un instante.

-¿Nagato?-

-Bingo- lo escuché reír ligeramente- No te quito mucho tiempo-

No contesté. Apreté el celular con fuerza, sintiendo la rabia, el coraje y la frustración crecer sin control. Todo se volvió borroso.

-Tengo a tu mujercita, Namikaze. Ahora escucha con atención lo que tienes que hacer si no quieres que ella lo pague-

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **¡Pero queeeeeee¡ no se pueden perder el siguiente capítulo chicos estamos en la recta final si quieren que actualice rápido no se olviden de dejarme un RW :D Sayonara y hasta la próxima.**


	21. Jugando a Confesarnos

**Como han pasado los días :') ya estamos por terminar esta historia, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia en verdad me alegra mucho que les gustara tanto como me gustó a mí... bueeeno en este cap verán el punto de quiebre de Hinata y Naruto disfrutenlo :)**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son obra de Masashi Kishimoto...**

Capítulo 21°: Jugando a Confesarnos

 **~Hinata POV~**

Hacía frío. El invierno comenzaba a hacerse presente, y en esa galera alejada todo parecía más frío.

Al parecer había dormitado, porque poco a poco fui recobrando algo de cordura y al sentir el dolor en mis muñecas, tobillos, cabeza y en general todo mi cuerpo recordé en dónde estaba y alcé mi cabeza rápidamente.

Solo para darme cuenta que seguía donde mismo. A unos metros de mí y con un celular en su oído, Nagato Uzumaki caminaba en círculos mientras hablaba.

No pasaron más de dos segundos cuando oí mencionar su nombre y mi corazón se detuvo.

Estaba hablando con él.

Con Naruto.

-Tengo a tu mujercita, Uzumaki . Ahora escucha con atención lo que tienes que hacer si no quieres que ella lo pague-

Tuve ganas de gritar. De decirle que no lo escuchara, de decirle que estaba bien, de decirle que no se preocupara y pensara con la cabeza fría. Lo conocía. Seguro estaba muriéndose de la rabia y la desesperación.

-¿Crees que soy imbécil?- soltó una risa irónica- Claro que no pienso soltarla, no hasta tener lo que quiero-

Me miró de reojo para darse cuenta que lo miraba y sonrió de medio lado.

-Así que te recomiendo que no seas estúpido y sigas mis instrucciones al pie de la letra- sonrió más- Ahora soy yo quien pone las reglas Namikaze, que te quede claro-

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que estuve segura que Naruto despotricaba al otro lado del teléfono, y cerré mis ojos para tomar aire.

-Espera mi llamada-

Con esa frase dicha con una sonrisa irónica, colgó la llamada y se giró para mirarme.

Mi estómago se hizo un puño y me encogí en el piso, mirando en todas direcciones para no tener que mirarlo a la cara.

-Vaya vaya, si es nada más y nada menos que la Señora Uzumaki-

Se acercó lentamente y se puso de cuclillas para mirarme, su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío.

-Tan exquisita como siempre-

Sus ojos tan grises como piedra me miraron sin asomo de bondad alguna, su sonrisa burlona aún en el rostro. Y el miedo me atacó de nuevo al darme cuenta que daba igual si estaba con los brutos que me habían secuestrado o con él.

Y como si fuera posible, tuve más miedo que antes.

 **~Naruto POV~**

-¡Maldita sea!-

Solté el grito mientras miraba el teléfono en la mesita a mí lado, e impotente, caminé por la sala de mi departamento mientras todos los presentes me veían compungidos.

No había pasado más de media hora de la llamada de Nagato, y todo había pasado demasiado rápido. Con tres simples llamadas había movilizado a todos mis recursos para comenzar con la búsqueda de Hinata cuanto antes, y ahora en mi departamento, la espera de apenas quince minutos me parecía agónica.

-Cariño, por favor, tranquilízate-

Escuché decir a mi madre, quien cerca de mí intentaba tocarme para tranquilizarme. No sabía cómo pero toda mi familia se había enterado de lo sucedido, y a pesar de sus incesantes intentos por calmarme era algo que estaba fuera de mis posibilidades.

No cuando Hinata estaba secuestrada. No cuando mi esposa estaba en manos de un enfermo.

-¡Kakashi!- grité su nombre- ¿Como rayos vas con la localización? ¿Algún cambio?-

Parado a un lado de la mesa del comedor a unos pasos de mí y con las ocho personas de su equipo sumidos en un montón de aparatos electrónicos que no conocía, Kakashi levantó la vista y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo lamento Naruto, pero ha sido astuto- de pie, miró la pantalla frente a él- El celular que utilizó para llamarte es desechable e ilocalizable con llamadas tan cortas-

-Maldición- gruñí entre dientes- ¡Rayos!-

-Necesitamos una llamada más larga, por lo menos para hacer una vaga localización- tomó el radio localizador de la mesa- De todas formas mi equipo está investigando por los lugares frecuentes de Hinata y…-

-No me importa lo que hagas, Kakashi- me detuve y llevé las manos a mi cadera, cansado- Solo encuéntrala-

Fue lo último que le dije antes de girarme de nuevo y mirar la ciudad a través de la ventana que iba desde el piso hasta el techo. Detrás de mí, Itachi, Sasuke, Ino, mis padres, Karin, Suigetsu, Menma y Neji se encontraban desperdigados por la habitación: Itachi no paraba de hacer llamadas y hablar con Kakashi, y mientras Ino era consolada por Karin, mi familia y Neji permanecían preocupados pero serenos en su lugar.

Mientras en algún lugar de mala muerte que no conocía, Hinata estaba secuestrada por nadie más que Nagato.

Mi esposa en manos de ese imbécil, en medio de una estúpida venganza en la que no tenía nada que ver. En un ajuste de cuentas en la que ella solo era una víctima, todo por el maldito conflicto entre Nagato y yo que por fin había encontrado su punto de quiebre.

Nagato había encontrado mi único punto débil, y lo utilizaría para destruirme. Maldición, si algo le pasaba a Hinata no podría perdonarme.

Y estaba seguro que lo mataría a él con mis propias manos.

~o~

Dos horas más tarde, la situación no era mucho más alentadora.

Como si fuera un sospechoso de su secuestro un montón de ineptos policías me hacían mil preguntas sobre Hinata, Nagato y mi relación con él. Y sobre todo mi relación con ella.

Aunado el tema de la herencia y que el hermano de Hinata acababa de salir de la cárcel no habían hecho más que complicar todo el interrogatorio. Pero sobre todo, que supieran que Hinata y yo estábamos en trámites de divorcio lo hacía todo peor. Estaba seguro que no podría quedarme callado mucho tiempo, y sentado a mí lado y en posición ecuánime, Itachi intentaba calmarme y evitar que dijera una estupidez.

Estaba demasiado enojado. En realidad pensaba poco, así que lo mejor era que él estuviera ahí.

-Entonces, déjeme entender algo, señor Uzumaki-

Miré al oficial con rabia y con mis codos en mis rodillas comencé a golpear el piso con mi pie rápidamente, bastante desesperado.

-Estuvo casado tres meses con la…señorita Hyuga y…-

-Señora-

Espeté. Hinata seguía siendo mi esposa, pesara a quien le pesara.

-Con la señora Hyuga- corrigió- Cobró su herencia…- dejó de lado el comentario incómodo acerca de la naturaleza de mi matrimonio y como había obtenido la herencia- Y ahora su primo ha secuestrado a su esposa-

Gracias por decir lo obvio, idiota.

-Sí-

-¿Le ha pedido algo?-

-No-

-¿Cuántas veces ha llamado?-

-Una-

Comenzaba a desesperarme en serio, y mirando mi reloj por enésima vez enlacé mis dedos hasta formar un puño y solté una larga bocanada de aire.

-Entonces lo volverá a llamar- escribió algo en sus notas- ¿Tiene idea de por qué querría hacerle daño a su esposa?-

Miré a Itachi con la paciencia agotada, esperando me explicara el porqué de las estúpidas preguntas del oficial. A mí lado, Itachi permaneció sereno y mirándome para que me calmara asintió ligeramente y me instó a contestarle.

-Porque el imbécil quiere hacerme daño a mí, por eso- alcé la mirada hacia él- ¿Que no es obvio? Aunque lo obvio fue pensar que podía ser yo, y perdimos tiempo valioso en eso-

Itachi golpeó mi pie ligeramente y lo ignoré mientras miraba al oficial frente a mí.

-Tiene que entender que la situación es bastante complicada, Señor Uzumaki- solté un bufido irónico -Usted está a punto de divorciarse de su esposa, es fácil creer que…-

Tuve suficiente de sus estupideces, y perdiendo el control me levanté del sofá y me paré frente a la chimenea de mi enorme sala.

-¿Creer que? ¿Qué yo le haría daño?- abrí mis brazos, frustrado -¡Eso es una estupidez!-

-En la mayoría de los casos, con un divorcio de por medio es normal que el esposo se convierta en el principal sospechoso-

-¡Eso es imposible! Jamás la dañaría, si yo la…-

Me detuve antes de terminar, consciente de que estaba gritando y tenía todas las miradas sobre mí. Tomé otra bocanada de aire y miré al oficial que seguía sentado.

-Le dije todo lo que sé. Nagato Uzumaki secuestró a mi esposa y estoy seguro que quiere algo más que dinero- miré por la ventana, intentando calmarme- Quiere satisfacción. Quiere verme perder la razón-

Y lo estaba logrando. Si no sabía algo de Hinata pronto estaba seguro que me volvería loco.

-De acuerdo, Señor-

Se levantó junto con los dos otros oficiales, y mirando a los seis agentes de Kakashi que tenía apostados en mi comedor pareció caer en cuenta que en serio no ocupaba su ayuda. Se despidió de Itachi y de mí para salir por el elevador de mi departamento.

Cinco minutos después, la situación seguía siendo un verdadero caos.

Con Kakashi y su equipo trabajando sobre el caso y buscando cualquier rastro de Hinata o Nagato, yo solo podía sentirme cada vez más y más impotente al imaginar a Hinata en manos de ese imbécil. Como una película, mi relación con el desfilaba por mi mente mientras recordaba lo mucho que me odiaba, así como las incontables ocasiones en que siempre buscaba tener lo que yo tenía.

Por supuesto que la herencia perdida y el matrimonio falso entre Hinata y yo había sido la gota que había derramado el vaso para él.

Y ahora podía perder a Hinata por eso.

-¿Algún avance?-

La pregunta de Itachi a mí lado me sacó de mi ensueño y meneé la cabeza para mirar a Kakashi. Su expresión fue desalentadora de nuevo.

-Aún no- negó frustrado- Tenemos cinco posibles lugares de búsqueda, y de acuerdo al registro telefónico de Nagato ha estado hablando a un número desconocido al menos dos veces al día en las últimas dos semanas-

Alcé la vista para mirarlo.

-Y…- miró la pantalla de la computadora, después a Sasuke, Itachi y luego a mí- Y a otra persona, una mujer-

-¿A quién?-

La pregunta nos salió a los tres al mismo tiempo, y Kakashi nos miró compungido. Antes de que dijera algo, se escuchó el timbre de la puerta que daba a mí vestíbulo y salí disparado para abrirla.

Jamás pensé encontrarme con la persona que tenía enfrente.

Con sus ojos violetas brillosos e hinchados, sin sus acostumbrados tacones y con su intenso cabello rubio cenizo cayendo por sus hombros, Shion me miró desde la puerta. Yo la miré sorprendido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

 **~Hinata POV~**

Hacía demasiado frío.

Sola en la enorme bodega, desperté asustada al darme cuenta que me había quedado dormida y miré en todas direcciones. En serio estaba sola.

-Auch-

Me quejé mientras estiraba mi espalda, escuchando cada uno de los huesos de mi columna tronar adoloridos. Mis muñecas y tobillos me ardían como nunca, producto de las magulladuras que las cuerdas me habían causado.

Tenía demasiada hambre, y en ese momento me arrepentí como nunca de haber sido tan orgullosa para negar la comida que me habían llevado horas atrás.

-Maldición-

Me quejé sin aliento mientras sentía mi estómago gruñir. Temblé ligeramente, el frío se estaba volviendo algo insoportable por la falta de comida.

Como si alguien me hubiera escuchado, la puerta se abrió y esta vez era el sujeto de los tatuajes, quien con una bandeja de comida en sus manos se acercó comenzó a caminar hasta donde estaba. Detrás de él, Nagato lo siguió hasta sentarse en una silla y se cruzó de brazos.

-Déjala en el piso- hizo lo que le pedía, yo me encogí al ver que se acercaba a mí- No la desates, eso lo haré yo- sonrió de medio lado, regodeándose- Ahora lárgate-

Hizo lo que le pedía, y una vez que estuvimos solos levanté la vista y mantuve su fría mirada como si no me intimidara. Como si no estuviera aterrada y deseando salir de ahí cuanto antes.

-Supongo que tienes hambre-

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde estaba. Con esa clase que lo caracterizaba, se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de mi rostro y desató las cuerdas de mis muñecas y mis tobillos hasta que los tuve libres. Algo dormidas, abrí y cerré mis manos hasta que recuperé algo de fuerza y sobando mis muñecas marcadas y adoloridas lo miré alejarse de mí mientras sacaba dos celulares- uno de ellos era el mío- de su bolsillo y los dejaba a lado de mi bolsa.

Mi bolsa abierta. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago, rogando porque no se le ocurriera husmear en ella.

Si lo hacía estaba pérdida.

Para mí alivio, se giró hacia mí y apoyándose en la precaria mesa, se cruzó de brazos y apuntó la comida con su barbilla.

-Come-

Para entonces podía más mi hambre que mi orgullo, y sin dejar de mirarlo tomé una manzana que se encontraba en la bandeja y le di un ligero mordisco. Frente a mí, Nagato soltó un bufido burlón y contuve las ganas de golpearlo.

-Bien, ya que estás comiendo- caminó hasta la silla frente a mí y se sentó- Creo que es hora de una ronda de preguntas y respuestas-

¿Qué?

-¿Sabes? Siento que no nos conocemos mucho, cariño- sonrió de medio lado- Y es momento de que empecemos a romper el hielo-

Lo miré con la mirada más fría que pude encontrar, recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa irónica.

-Así que…dime- apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas y juntó sus dedos- ¿Cuánto te ofreció Naruto para que aceptaras ser su esposa?-

Me retorcí ligeramente en mi lugar. Después de todo lo que había pasado: Naruto recibiendo su herencia, mi hermano saliendo de la cárcel y nuestro seguramente ahora cerrado divorcio, era un secreto a voces que el matrimonio entre Naruto y yo había sido una farsa, y que había sido un simple trato en el que ambos habíamos salido beneficiados.

Pero sentía que hablar de eso abiertamente era traicionar el trato que alguna vez Naruto y yo habíamos hecho. Volví a la realidad y miré a Nagato sin inmutarme.

-No sé a qué te refieres-

Soltó una carcajada que me erizó la piel y meneó la cabeza como si estuviera decepcionado de mí.

-Vamos, cariño, puedes dejar de fingir- miró a su alrededor- Estás sola, alejada de todos a los que conoces y no sabes dónde estás. Estás y estarás sola conmigo por mucho tiempo, así que más vale que te hagas a la idea y empieces a cooperar-

Lo miré sin demostrar un ápice de miedo, y me encogí para cubrir mis piernas mientras comenzaba a mirar de reojo a mí alrededor. Tenía que haber una manera de escapar de ahí.

-Estuvieron casados solo tres meses, lo suficiente para cumplir con la cláusula del testamento, y se divorciaron-

Tomé una bocanada de aire. Estaba desatada y había comido algo, lo que esperaba me diera algo de fuerzas. Tal vez podría…

Deseché el pensamiento de mi cabeza. Tenía que ser más inteligente si quería salir de ahí, así que decidí seguirle el juego.

-Esas cosas pasan. No somos la primera ni la última pareja que se divorcia-

Sonrió irónico.

-Cierto. Pero verás, no creo que tu hubieras dejado ir a alguien como Naruto- se recargó en la silla mientras golpeaba su mentón con el índice- Esos millones no se consiguen en cualquier lado, y mucho menos tu querida-

Lo miré sin inmutarme. Aunque quería golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas no iba a dejar que sus estúpidos insultos me ganaran. Él no iba a ganarme.

-Éramos diferentes- me encogí de hombros- Diferencias irreconciliables, es todo-

Volvió a reírse.

-Eso podría pensar cualquiera. Un ricachón y una pobretona, la historia de novela romántica que todos quisieran ver no se da en la vida real, y viene el inminente divorcio-

Meneó la cabeza y apoyó su barbilla en su mano mientras me miraba con atención de arriba abajo.

-Pero nada tenía sentido. Y por Dios, por el placer de follarte cuando quisiera sé que Naruto no te habría dejado ir- se rió- En realidad ahora que lo pienso, jamás se habría casado contigo. Solo te habría puesto algún buen departamento y una cuota mensual para follarte cuando se le viniera en gana-

Me miró fijamente, esperando tal vez una reacción de mi parte que nunca llegó. Y siguió hablando.

-Por eso podrás saber mi sorpresa cuando apareció contigo como su esposa- me miró entretenido- Naruto Uzumaki, el hombre que había jurado que no se casaría jamás después de su rompimiento con Shion-

Dijo eso último con bastante satisfacción, yo solo atiné a mirarlo sin expresión alguna.

-Pero claro, todo me hizo sentido a mí- se encogió de hombros- Eras su boleto para obtener la herencia del viejo Jiraiya, quien había puesto esa cláusula en el testamento. Pero la incógnita, eras tú- me apuntó- ¿Tú que ganabas? Leí el arreglo prenupcial: bienes separados, una vez divorciados te dejaría en la calle-

Para entonces ya se encontraba caminando por la habitación lentamente. Entonces pareció darse cuenta de algo, y como si hubiera encontrado la respuesta a una pregunta que no había hecho, se detuvo y me miró sonriente.

-Y luego investigué un poco y di con la respuesta- sonrió de medio lado- Tu hermano. Tu queridísimo y delincuente que estaba en la cárcel, y sin muchas posibilidades de salir-

Me tensé de inmediato. No por el hecho de que supiera todo- a esas alturas ya no importaba- sino por meter a Neji en esto. Nada me gustaba de su expresión, y para entonces tenía mis nudillos blancos de la fuerza que estaba haciendo en mis puños.

-Y Naruto era tu salvación. Te ofreció un excelente trato- se detuvo y se cruzó de brazos- Casarte con él, fingir ser la esposa enamorada durante tres meses, ayudarle a obtener su herencia y él sacaría a tu hermano de la cárcel-

Meneó la cabeza, yo me enderecé en mi lugar. Para entonces me encontraba hincada y mirándolo fijamente, y él se acercó hasta quedar a escasos pasos de mí.

-Todo les salió perfecto, la verdad- se inclinó para mirarme a los ojos- Salvo por un ligero problema ¿Verdad, cariño?- susurró- Llegó el punto en el que dejaste de fingir, y te enamoraste de San Uzumaki-

Soltó una ligera risa al ver mi expresión para después girarse con sus brazos cruzados detrás de la espalda. Tomé aire, y con mis puños aún apretados y temblando de rabia lo miré desde el suelo.

-Pero ya hablaremos de eso después- se giró hasta llegar a la mesa y se recargó contra ella- El punto es que todos les creyeron, todos menos yo por supuesto-

Contuve la respiración. No podía perder la cabeza, no cuando estaba débil y él era mucho más grande y fuerte que yo.

-Pero fueron bastante inteligentes, nadie de la familia sabía de su arreglo-

Sonrió algo macabro y alzó la mirada hacia el techo agujerado, pensando muy bien lo que iba a decir a continuación.

-Ni siquiera tu hermano-

Aquella frase causó una reacción inmediata, y como si me hubiera dado un latigazo me levanté del suelo hasta quedar parada frente a él. Aún con su sonrisa, bajó la mirada hasta encontrarse conmigo y alzó las cejas.

-No dijo nada- sonrió de medio lado -Y con esa paliza que le mandé poner debió haber escupido algo-

Tuve suficiente.

-¡Imbécil!-

Antes de pensarlo ya estaba encima de él, intentando golpearlo mientras él permanecía quieto. Con una facilidad que fue frustrante, me tomó por mis adoloridas muñecas tan fuerte que fui incapaz de moverme.

-Será mejor que se comporte, Señora Uzumaki- se acercó a mí tal vez demasiado, y su mirada se perdió en mi cuello- No me gustaría amarrarla de nuevo-

Fue lo último que dijo antes de soltarme tan fuerte que me tambaleé. Algo mareada, ya no sabía si era por el hambre, el sueño, la rabia o algo más, lo miré con ojos entrecerrados y él volvió a recargarse contra la mesa.

Antes de pensar en algo más, el coro "Be with you" de Tiara comenzó a sonar al fondo de la habitación. Me paralicé de inmediato. Era el tono que tenía para Naruto en mi celular.

Me estaba llamando.

La sonrisa de Nagato no se hizo esperar, quien haciendo alusión a lo cursi de la canción tomó el celular que se encontraba en mi bolsa abierta y me lo mostró mientras seguía sonando.

-Mira nada más. Hablando del rey de Roma- miró la pantalla- Si que es persistente-

La palabra me puso alerta. Eso quería decir que me había estado llamando en repetidas ocasiones.

-La verdad, traer tu celular fue un simple gusto mío- se encogió de hombros- Quería ver la desesperación de tu queridísimo y más al saber que está prendido. Fue fácil quitarle el rastreador que lleva, así que no le servirá de nada que esté prendido- se rió ligeramente- Supongo que ya lo sabe-

No dije nada. Me limité a sentarme de nuevo en el suelo aún mareada por lo que había pasado, y miré a Nagato declinar la llamada y tomar el otro celular. Era sencillo y viejo.

-Pero no seamos groseros y regresemos su llamada- comenzó a marcarle- Y más te vale no abrir la boca si no quieres pagarlo con creces-

Se puso el celular en el oído, y en menos de cinco segundos su expresión cambió de inmediato.

-Qué respuesta tan rápida, primito- sonrió de medio lado- ¿Esperas alguna llamada?-

No pude escuchar la respuesta, pero al parecer fue una nada agradable por la expresión divertida de Nagato.

-No te conviene ser tan grosero, Naruto- me miró significativamente- Te recuerdo que tengo a tu esposita frente a mí-

Quise gritar para que me escuchara, pero recordé la amenaza de Nagato y tomé aire para guardar silencio.

-Te llamo para irte dictando las reglas de mi juego ¿Te acuerdas?- se sentó en la silla y se recargó mientras me miraba- Solo cuando las cumplas todas tendrás oportunidad de verla-

Hubo otro silencio y Nagato entornó los ojos.

-Si serás cursi, Namikaze ¿Desde cuándo te hiciste tan sentimental?- rogué por escuchar a Naruto, pero tenía que conformarme con las respuestas de Nagato- Como sea, ese no es el punto-

Sonrió satisfecho al escuchar la respuesta de Naruto y me miró significativamente.

-Quiero ciento cincuenta millones de dólares en mis cuentas y propiedades, hoy mismo- abrí mis ojos de par en par ante la ridícula suma de dinero- Vaya, parece que nos estamos entendiendo, Naruto-

Ante esa respuesta solo atiné a inhalar con fuerza y abrir mis ojos aún más.

Naruto había aceptado. Sin dudarlo un solo instante.

-Además, entre los valores de tu empresa y tus propiedades; las de Jiraiya, su fortuna y lo que tú tienes en el banco, verás que no es ni la veinteava parte de lo que posees-

Naruto pareció ignorarlo pues Nagato meneó la cabeza y se rió ligeramente.

-Paciencia primito, eso es lo que espero antes de cualquier otra cosa- me miró fijamente- Tu esposita se queda conmigo hasta asegurarme que hayas hecho lo que dije-

Hubo otro intercambio del otro lado del teléfono, y al parecer lo que Naruto dijo fue lo que estaba esperando pues sonrió aún más sin dejar de mirarme.

-Te llamaré en tres horas, aún tengo cosas que hacer con tu esposa-

-¡Maldito bastardo!-

Pude escuchar el grito al otro lado de la línea, y fue lo último que dijo antes de que Nagato colgara la llamada.

Me miró fijamente, y algo en su expresión me hizo darme cuenta que en efecto, aún tenía cosas por hacer conmigo.

Y supe que aquello estaba empezando.

 **~Naruto POV~**

-¡Maldición!-

Tiré el celular en el sofá a mí lado, con las últimas palabras de Nagato dándome vueltas en la cabeza.

La rabia y la impotencia al saber que mi mujer estaba en manos de ese imbécil me ponía los nervios de punta, y el solo pensar que podía tocarla me ponían tan mal que estaba seguro no respondería cuando lo tuviera enfrente.

Iba a matarlo.

Pero primero, tenía que averiguar que hacía Shion en mi departamento, mirándome con ojos arrepentidos y llorosos.

Algo no me gustaba.

-Bien, te escucho-

Dije aquello mucho más calmado de lo que en realidad estaba, y frente a mí, una aturdida Shion me miró con ojos desorbitados mientras las miradas se posaban en nosotros.

-Me…me gustaría- se aclaró la garganta, mirando a sus hermanos de reojo- Me gustaría hablar en un lugar privado-

Si aquello le resultaba incómodo me tenía muy sin cuidado. No tenía tiempo para sus niñerías, así que sin hacer caso a su petición llevé mis manos al rostro y solté el aire.

-Lo que tengas que decirlo dilo aquí y ya- me agarré el puente de la nariz- No tengo tiempo para perderlo-

Casi aterrada miró a todos a su alrededor y haciendo nudos con las manos, y yo la miré reprimiendo mi sorpresa. Jamás pensé ver así a la soberbia Shion, y aquello me extrañó aún más.

-De…de acuerdo-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Vengo a hablar contigo, de tu esposa- cerró los ojos y tomó aire- Y Nagato-

Como si me hubiera dado un latigazo, alcé la vista para mirarla y ella solo atinó a tragar grueso mientras se volvía el centro de atención.

Por lo menos había logrado convertirse en el mío.

-¿Qué hay de Nagato?- me acerqué a ella de inmediato- ¿Qué sabes tú de él?-

Fruncí el ceño, extrañado de que mencionara a Nagato. Rápidamente recordé la época en la que, aún siendo mi prometida, decía que Nagato Uzumaki era para ella una de las personas más detestables que conocía, y la interacción entre ellos era nula. Eso, aunado al hecho de que Nagato y yo jamás nos habíamos llevado bien hacía que los dos jamás se miraran siquiera.

-Yo…- se removió incómoda- Yo sé que quería hacerte daño, pero jamás pensé que fuera a secuestrar a tu esposa-

-¿Qué?-

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Shion?-

Fue la pregunta de Sasuke detrás de mí, quien igual de sorprendido que yo tenía toda su atención en su hermana menor. Todos en la sala la miraban, y yo solo podía pensar en Hinata.

Y en lo que Nagato, por su odio a mí, podría estarle haciendo en aquellos momentos.

-Lo había notado extraño los últimos días, después de que el juez dictara a tu favor con lo de la…la herencia de Jiraiya- bajó la vista- Hablaba de la farsa de su matrimonio, de cómo él merecía la herencia. Quería vengarse, eso lo sabía- meneó la cabeza- Pero no pensé que fuera a llevar las cosas hasta ese extremo-

Para entonces todo comenzaba a tener algo de sentido.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba pensando vengarse?-

-Desde el momento en que te casaste con Hinata, tal vez- se encogió de hombros- Debí haberme dado cuenta que algo tramaba. Siempre quiso esa herencia-

Para entonces todos en la sala sabían, como yo, la clase de relación que tenía con Nagato .

Y Shion, quien alguna vez había sido mi prometida, la única mujer con la que había querido casarme, comenzaba a parecerme más y más ajena a la mujer de la que alguna vez me había enamorado.

Ahora era solo una extraña para mí.

-¿Desde cuándo te acuestas con Nagato?-

-Naruto, eso ya no…-

-¿Desde cuándo, Shion?-

-Desde hace…casi tres años-

Todos la miraron sorprendidos.

Todo tuvo sentido entonces, y como una película, los meses antes de terminar nuestra relación llegaron a mi cabeza. Su indiferencia, su falta de interés por nuestra boda, su apatía a nuestra vida juntos, su rechazo y el inminente rompimiento de nuestro compromiso.

Era porque durante todo ese tiempo Shion no había hecho más que engañarme con nada más y nada menos que Nagato. Me había sido infiel de todas las maneras posibles.

Y por extraño que pareciera, el saber de su infidelidad no me dolía en lo más mínimo. Sonreí ligeramente al darme cuenta que unos meses la mera idea me habría destrozado, antes de tener a Hinata en mi vida.

Antes de que llegara ella para hacerme olvidar y cuestionar todo en lo que creía. Y en lo que no creía.

-¿Entonces siempre supiste lo de la herencia? ¿De las cláusulas?-

-Sí- me miró compungida- Te conozco Naruto. Jamás te habrías casado con ella de no ser por eso-

Jamás me habría casado con nadie por tu culpa. Pensé en un ataque de rabia interna, y en ese instante agradecí a Jiraiya y sus cláusulas por haberme puesto a Hinata en el camino.

-No digas conocerme-

La callé de inmediato y tomé una larga bocanada de aire.

-¿Por eso me coqueteabas estos últimos meses? ¿Querías saber si mi matrimonio con Hinata no era una farsa?-

-Sí. Era tan extraño- meneó la cabeza- Y creo que en un inicio si era una farsa. Luego eso cambió, y supe que no habría manera en la que pudieras perder esa herencia. Nagato también lo supo, así que empezó a investigar y dio con el hermano de Hinata, y lo que le había pasado. Entonces fue cuando todo le hizo sentido-

Intentaba no perder la cabeza. Desesperado, la tomé por los hombros y la miré fijamente.

-¿Qué ha hecho Nagato, Shion?- la sacudí un poco- ¿Dónde está Hinata? ¿En dónde la tiene ese imbécil?-

Meneó la cabeza de nuevo, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

-No sé- negó sincera- No lo sé Naruto, solo sé que espera que le cedas toda la herencia-

Eso ya lo había hecho, de cualquier manera. Estaba seguro que lo que me había pedido Nagato hace unos minutos no era todo, pero estaba dispuesto a darle la herencia entera si de eso dependía tener a Hinata conmigo sana y salva.

Y si hubiera estado más tranquilo me habría reído de lo irónico de la situación. La herencia de Jiraiya, la única que nos había unido y lo único que me importaba cuando me había casado con ella, ahora estaba dispuesto a cederla por recuperarla.

-Él…-

La voz de Shion me distrajo. Miró en todas direcciones, pensando en decir lo siguiente. Pero para entonces yo ya había perdido toda paciencia y sin delicadeza alguna la sacudí con más fuerza para obligarla a mirarme.

-¿Qué? ¿Él qué?- la pegué a mí- ¡Dime maldita sea!-

-No está haciendo esto solo- cerró sus ojos- Las últimas semanas estuvo hablando con una persona, y estoy segura que juntos planearon todo y ese maldito le ayudó a secuestrarla-

-¿De quién estás hablando?-

-De...- abrió sus ojos- Yahiko... Más bien Pain-

Aquello fue como un balde de agua helada. El solo nombre bastó para ponerme alerta, y antes de dar siquiera la señal el equipo de Kakashi comenzó a teclear en sus equipos para buscar todo lo que fuera de él.

Conocía a ese maldito. Había hecho dinero y ganado poder gracias a sus mil negocios turbios. Sin familia ni apellido que lo respaldara, se había introducido al mundo de los ricos gracias a sus negocios ilegales, y por supuesto, tenía la habilidad, los contactos y el dinero para salir impune de cualquier cosa que se le acusara.

Secuestro no era una de ellas, pero no me sorprendería que con el dinero prometido fuera su primera vez.

Tuve suficiente.

-¡Maldición!-

Solté a Shion antes de hacer algo de lo que me arrepintiera y tuve que tomar aire para tranquilizarme. Incapaz de hacerlo, comencé a caminar por la sala de un lado a otro mientras llevaba la mano a mi cabello y cerraba mis ojos.

Y pensé en Hinata. Sola, asustada y en manos de dos enfermos que no desaprovecharían cualquier oportunidad que se les presentara.

La mera idea de Hinata siendo tocada por alguno de los dos me enfermó. Y no pude contenerme más.

-¿¡Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpida!?-

La sacudí por los hombros, descargando parte de mi rabia y mi furia con ella por ser tan estúpida. Por haber callado hasta ahora, por haber permitido que ese imbécil pusiera sus manos encima de Hinata.

De mi esposa.

-¡Ese maldito enfermo secuestró a mi mujer! ¿Te das cuenta, Shion?-

Para entonces Shion estaba llorando, y algo asustada de mi reacción bajó la mirada mientras se sacudía entre mis brazos. Podía sentir a todos alerta detrás de mí, tal vez temerosos de que le hiciera algo a Shion y listos para detenerme en cualquier momento.

-Yo…lo siento-

Solté un quejido frustrado y la solté. Llevando mis manos al rostro, caminé por el lugar mientras Shion lloraba incansablemente, mirándome mientras se hundía en su lugar en el que era blanco de todas las miradas.

-Lo siento, Naruto-

Fue el último susurro que estuve dispuesto a soportar y entonces la ignoré completamente. Recordé que Kakashi estaba buscando a Yahiko, y sin mirar de nuevo a Shion miré en dirección al comedor.

-Dime que tienes algo, Kakashi. Lo que sea-

Medio minuto más tarde, Kakashi dejó de mirar la pantalla y alzó la vista.

-Lo tenemos- sonrió- El muy idiota dejó su celular prendido. Se encuentra en una de las propiedades de tu tío al sur de la costa de kioto- sonrió aún más- Está en tus terrenos, Naruto. Y seguramente Nagato está con él-

Tomé una larga bocanada de aire.

-Lo tenemos, Naruto-

-Vamos-

Y a partir de ahí todo pasó demasiado rápido. Después de un montón de órdenes e indicaciones, los agentes de Kakashi comenzaron a abandonar el lugar mientras Sasuke, Itachi y yo los seguíamos. No me detuve a ver de nuevo a Shion en ningún momento.

Una vez en el lobby, seguí a un negado Kakashi por el estacionamiento hasta su camioneta, y antes de que pudiera decirme algo ya estaba en el asiento del copiloto mientras Itachi y Sasuke me seguían. Una vez en su asiento, cerró la puerta y me miró.

-Naruto , sería mejor que no…-

-No te esfuerces Kakashi- me puse el cinturón- Y conduce-

Fue lo último que dije antes de que el sonido de mi celular sonando me distrajera. Contuve el aliento y miré el remitente. Era un número desconocido.

Temí lo peor, y tomando una bocanada de aire, contesté la llamada y la voz de Nagato me puso alerta.

Conversamos unos segundos antes de que la persona al otro lado cambiara.

Entonces escuché otra voz, una que conocía muy bien, y mi mundo entero pareció volver a tener sentido de nuevo.

Era esa voz que quería escuchar. Su voz.

La voz de Hinata.

Estaba viva.

 **~ Hinata POV~**

El sol del mediodía había desaparecido, y mirando por la pequeña ventana calculé la hora.

Eran las tres o cuatro de la tarde. Dos horas después de la primera llamada de Nagato a Naruto.

Para entonces, Nagato había salido unas dos o tres ocasiones y sin darme más de diez minutos para pensar como escapar de ahí ahora que estaba desamarrada, volvía para sentarse en la misma silla roída frente a mí.

Y así era como estaba justo ahora.

Aún cuando estuviera desatada, me quedaba sentada contra el poste mientras él estaba frente a mí. La mera idea de que se me acercara me ponía de nervios, y en los momentos en que estaba sola podía relajarme aunque fuera un poco.

En aquellos momentos, tenía que soportar su mirada gris y negada a mirarlo bajé la vista mientras respiraba profundamente. Se levantó de su lugar y contuve el aliento.

-Creo que es momento de que te vayas acostumbrando a mi presencia, preciosa- sonrió de medio lado- O por lo menos fingir que me soportas. Eres buena para eso ¿No?-

No contesté. Se sentó en cuclillas muy cerca de mí, tanto que sus manos rozaban mis piernas desnudas. El mero contacto me hizo estremecerme y giré mi vista para otro lado.

Como respuesta Nagato sonrió de medio lado y su índice comenzó a acariciar lentamente mi tobillo, hacia arriba. Contuve las ganas de gritar y patearlo. No iba a demostrarle el miedo que le tenía. Pensé en Naruto, y en como si todo salía bien pronto estaría con él de nuevo y pude tranquilizarme un poco.

-Aunque con Naruto no tuviste que fingir ¿Verdad?-

No contesté. Lo miré sin inmutarme, dándole la razón sin decir nada.

-Como todas las mujeres que han pasado por su vida, te enamoraste de San Uzumaki sin problema alguno-

Fue otra aseveración a la que no tuvo respuesta. Me limité a mirarlo, descubriendo esa faceta de Nagato que siempre había estado oculta y era la que nunca me había hecho confiar en él. Era una faceta obsesionada con Naruto, que lo envidiaba.

Que lo odiaba.

-Siempre ha sido así, no lo entiendo- rio ligeramente y negó con la cabeza- No sé qué rayos hace con las mujeres que las vuelve tan estúpidas. A ti, a Shion…-

¿Shion?

Siguió acariciándome, su mano vagando por mi tobillo y subiendo lentamente por mi pantorrilla mientras yo lo observaba. Incapaz de contenerme más encogí mis piernas para alejarme de él y miré sus manos con asco.

-Vaya vaya- rio más fuerte- Si que eres difícil, ahora entiendo porque le gustaste tanto a Naruto-

No dije nada. Me limité a mirar a un punto muerto en el suelo, sintiendo la presencia fuerte y tóxica del hombre a unos centímetros de mí y deseando que se alejara de inmediato.

-Es una lástima que solo te haya utilizado para lo que quería- sonrió y se acercó a mí de nuevo- Y además de todo haya tenido la suerte de follarte las veces que quisiera-

Me volvió a tocar, esta vez en la pantorrilla, solo para recibir a cambio una ligera patada que no sirvió de mucho pues siguió acariciando mis piernas lentamente, casi como disfrutara mi negativa.

Para entonces estaba aterrada.

-Suéltame-

Fue el único susurro que salió de mi boca y que fue ignorado por completo.

-Pero lo que es más lamentable es que te hayas enamorado de él-

Para ese punto yo ya no escuchaba lo que me decía. Desesperada, intentaba alejar mi cuerpo del alcance de sus manos sin éxito, retorciéndome ligeramente en mi lugar mientras intentaba no gritar. Su mano seguía el camino por mis piernas hacía arriba, llegando casi al borde de mi falda que se encontraba arremolinada en mis muslos.

-No entiendo cómo te enamoraste de él- sonrió, su mano acariciando por encima de mi falda- No es posible que te enamoraras de un idiota que solo jugó contigo-

Para entonces yo ya no podía siquiera procesar sus palabras, y cuando su mano se internó debajo de mi falda y su rostro quedó a escasos centímetros del mío solté un gemido de angustia y me removí debajo de él.

-Ba…basta-

-Es una lástima, porque en verdad eres hermosa, y bastante deseable- me miró con sus ojos grises, fríos- Que poco hombre. La verdad no sé qué le viste. Porque eso es algo que yo no pienso desaprovechar-

-No. ¡Basta!-

Fue lo último que pude decir antes de que intentara besarme y su mano libre tomara mis muñecas con fuerza, sometiéndome por completo mientras su otra mano seguía acariciando mis piernas debajo de la falda. Desesperada, me retorcí debajo de su cuerpo con fuerza, girando mi rostro en todas direcciones mientras intentaba besarme en cualquier rincón de mi rostro y mi cuello que quedara disponible. Mis piernas, atrapadas entre las suyas, se movían frenéticas mientras intentaba liberarme de su peso, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de la situación en la que estaba.

Maldición. Este tipo iba a violarme.

Y aquello fue como un latigazo de realidad en mi cabeza. Antes de poder siquiera reaccionar y en medio de los gritos y quejidos, me acomodé como pude debajo de él y le di una patada en la entrepierna que lo paralizó por completo.

-¡Demonios!-

Se separó de mí de inmediato. Con una mueca de frustración en el rostro, me miró con rabia mientras yo me encogía en mi lugar y me arreglaba la ropa, recordando todo lo que había dicho de Naruto momentos atrás.

-Ni en tu mejor día podrás ser la mitad del hombre que es él-

Escupí las palabras con rabia, recordando el odio que Nagato le tenía a Naruto; entendiendo a la perfección porque durante toda su vida Naruto había sido más exitoso en todos los ámbitos.

No era porque hubiera tenido suerte, sino porque entre los dos había una diferencia abismal.

Frente a mí, Nagato sonrió sarcástico y se levantó de su lugar mientras se sacudía la ropa, sin dejar de mirarme un solo instante.

-¿Tú crees?-se acercó a mí dándome una fuerte bofetada.

Yo solo atine a reincorporarme mientras limpiaba el hilo de sangre que salía de mí labio ahora roto. ¡Maldito poco hombre!

Alzó una ceja irónico y dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la mesa detrás de él mientras se acomodaba el saco. Y fue entonces que la vi.

Se me heló la sangre.

Una pistola mediana acomodada en la parte trasera de su pantalón y que se quitó lentamente mientras se acercaba a la mesa. Con una tranquilidad que me asustó, dejó el arma en la mesa de madera y sin girarse de nuevo tomó el celular que había utilizado para llamar a Naruto antes.

Entonces giró su cabeza ligeramente hacia mi bolso y tragué grueso. Ahí, a la vista de todo, se encontraba el papel blanco con el símbolo del hospital al que había ido el día anterior, y había llamado la atención de Nagato.

Curioso, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo desdobló mientras lo leía. Cerré mis ojos y tome aire mientras escuchaba una ligera risa satisfecha.

-Pero que conveniente…-

Fue lo único que dijo, y dejando el papel a un lado de la bolsa se giró con el celular en la mano y se recargó contra la mesa. Sonrió ampliamente.

-Lo mejor será que le llamemos para aclarar todo este asunto ¿Te parece?-

Sin darme tiempo a contestar, marcó el número que había marcado las últimas horas y comenzó a hablar.

-Que rápido, Naruto-

Y como si quisiera torturarme aún más, puso la conversación en altavoz y pude escuchar su voz. Contuve las ganas de gritar al teléfono.

-¿Qué rayos quieres, imbécil?-

La risa irónica de Nagato no se hizo de esperar.

-Creo que te convendría más cuidar tu tono, Naruto- me miró significativamente y luego la pistola a su lado- ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?-

-Sí- fue su respuesta inmediata, cortante- ¿Dónde está Hinata?-

-Tranquilo, tranquilo- sonrió, alzando las cejas- Eso no es todo lo que tengo para pedir. De hecho, me gustaría que lo último que tengo por pedir me lo dieras personalmente-

Escuché el suspiro frustrado al otro lado de la línea y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al escucharlo. Su voz familiar resultó tranquilizante entre tanto caos.

-No te daré un solo centavo más hasta no asegurarme que está bien- gruñó- Quiero hablar con ella, idiota-

-Vaya, que genio- entornó los ojos- Si insistes-

Quito el altavoz, y aferrando el celular a su pecho para que Naruto no nos escuchara, se acercó a mí lentamente. Llevaba la pistola en la mano.

-Más vale que no digas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte- miró la pistola en su mano y me aventó el teléfono- Tienes un minuto-

Con el corazón latiéndome con fuerza y mis manos temblorosas, tomé el celular y lo puse en mi oído. Entonces lo escuché, y todo pareció menos horrible al instante.

Fue como si me quitaran un peso de encima.

-¿Hinata?-

-Na…Naruto-

-Por Dios- escuché su gemido de alivio y sonreí un poco- Hinata. Gracias al cielo-

Para entonces estaba llorando, y llevando mi mano a la boca para no hacer ningún sonido que me delatara sonreí aún más y aferré el celular.

-Naruto…-

-Tranquila, cariño- su voz era demasiado serena- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho daño?-

Recordé las últimas treinta horas de mi vida y miré las marcas en mis muñecas, tobillos, así como los moretes en mis piernas y la herida en mi brazo, y el fuerte golpe que hace unos minutos me había dado sin contar que la cabeza estaba por explotarme. Decidiendo no alarmar a Naruto, tomé aire y negué con la cabeza.

-No, no- escuché como se relajaba al otro lado de la línea- Estoy bien-

-Aguanta un poco, preciosa- sonreí al escuchar la última palabra- Por favor-

-Lo haré-

Contesté serena, intentando minimizar la situación en la que estábamos y por la que seguramente Naruto se sentía culpable.

-Esa es mi chica-

No pude evitar sonreír ante la frase, que me transportó a aquella realidad que ahora parecía paralela en donde Naruto y yo habíamos estado juntos y felices. Era la misma frase que me había dicho la primera vez que habíamos hecho el amor, y sin poder evitarlo reí ligeramente antes de romper en llanto de nuevo.

Él también lo recordaba.

-Lo siento tanto, Hinata-

-Lo sé. Está bien-

-Pero lo hemos encontrado, no tiene escapatoria- dijo sereno- Juro que voy a matarlo-

Esa última palabra fue como un balde de agua fría. Porque lo que habían sido simples amenazas al aire ahora se habían convertido en algo real. Asustada, miré el arma que Nagato tenía en la mano y que sostenía contra su rostro y tragué grueso.

Aferré el celular a mí sin dejar de ver a Nagato.

-Naruto, tiene una pistola- lo dije antes de pensarlo- Está armado-

No recibí respuesta. Frente a mí, Nagato me arrebató el teléfono antes de que pudiera hacer algo más y mirándome fríamente lo llevó a su oído sin dejar de aferrar la pistola.

-Bien, creo que se acabó el minuto. Creí que tu esposita era más inteligente-

No pude escuchar nada al otro lado de la línea.

-Mis últimas condiciones- sonrió de medio lado- Quiero un millón de dólares en efectivo. Y quiero que me los entregues tú-

Se recargó en la mesa detrás de él, sonriendo de medio lado.

-Te veré en el hangar del viejo Jiraiya en una hora. Hinata y yo estaremos esperándote- aferró la pistola- Y ve solo. Sí me doy cuenta del menor indicio que me diga que vas acompañado, tu mujercita lo paga-

Fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar la llamada y tirar el celular en la mesa. Con una sonrisa irónica, me miró significativamente y soltó una ligera risa satisfecha. Una risa que me estremeció de pies a cabeza.

-Es una lástima, en verdad-

Y como si leyera mis pensamientos, con esa mirada perdida y nublada de rabia y odio, aferró la pistola con fuerza y la miró como si sopesara algo seriamente. Como si de pronto, aquello que había estado pensando las últimas horas por fin se asentara en su cabeza e hiciera sentido. Tal vez los últimos meses.

Tal vez desde hace años.

Pasaron minutos hasta que volvió en sí.

Su mirada se volvió aún más fría, y sonriendo de medio lado, volteó la vista a mí.

Miró mi vientre, después mis ojos. Y sonrió.

-Es una lástima que el mocoso jamás conocerá a su padre-

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Como ven fue un capítulo lleno de emociones para Naruto D: Maldito Nagato espero les haya gustado este gran episodio ;) nos leemos pronto chicos.**


	22. Mi Única Razón

**Hola amigos :) ¿Qué tal? los tuve abandonados unas semanas pero aquí está ya el capítulo 22 de esta fantástica historia :D**

 **Cabe decir que estamos en la ronda final de la historia :( ya falta casi nada para el magnífico e inesperado final ¿Será acaso que alguien morirá? O ¿Habrá un felices para siempre? Mm no lo se mejor averiguenlo ustedes mismos :) sin más que decir más qué agradecerle a FER HIGURASHI por todo :D**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son obra de Masashi Kishimoto**

Capítulo 22°: Mi Única Razón

 **~Naruto POV~**

-¿Estás loco?-

-Es casi suicida, Naruto-

Eran las voces de Sasuke e Itachi detrás de mí, quienes después de escuchar mí atropellada explicación de la llamada que acababa de colgar, me miraban como si me hubiera vuelto loco al ver la decisión que acababa de tomar.

Y era la única que podía tomar en realidad. No había otra opción.

-No podemos dejarte ir solo- Kakashi aminoró la marcha, en medio de la caravana de camionetas de los agentes- Menos si está armado-

-Me dijo que fuera solo o Hinata lo pagaría. Claro que iré solo-

Pensé en Hinata en manos de ese tipo que estaba armado, desesperado y más enfermo de rabia que nunca. Sus ganas de vengarse habían sobrepasado los límites de la cordura, y para entonces temía que fuera capaz de cualquier cosa estando con mi esposa. Pensé en su voz, intentando parecer serena a pesar del miedo. Demostrando valentía aún cuando en el fondo sabía que estaba asustada.

Pensé en lo que sería mi vida sin ella. En lo mucho que la necesitaba. Si algo le pasaba por mi culpa no podría seguir viviendo.

Eso era un hecho.

Todo había sido caótico ese día, pero a partir de esa llamada, lo fue aún más. Apenas había colgado la llamada había hecho otras diez llamadas a todos mis contactos, y con ayuda de un renuente Itachi había logrado que sacaran de mi cuenta un millón de dólares en efectivo y lo pusieran a mi disposición cuando llegara.

-Necesito que vayas al banco de Tokio de inmediato-

Le di la orden a Kakashi en cuanto terminé la última llamada. A mí lado, los tres hombres me miraron como si me hubiera vuelto loco.

-Pero Naruto, tenemos la localización de Pain, no podemos…-

-Todo el equipo puede ir al lugar y capturarlo- dije tajante- Además, Nagato y Hinata ya no estarán ahí para cuando lleguemos-

Recordé el lugar y la hora en la que me había citado. El hangar de las propiedades de Jiraiya ( ahora mías) que se encontraba aproximadamente a treinta minutos al sur de la casa en donde seguramente se encontraban ahora. Nagato llevaría a Hinata a ese lugar para esperar el dinero y una vez teniéndolo seguramente se largaría del país. Me esperaba con ella.

Y armado.

El solo pensar en Hinata de nuevo a solas con ese imbécil me enfermó de nuevo, y sin dar lugar a discusiones exigí a Kakashi que cambiara el rumbo y se alejara del convoy para llevarme al banco.

-Sasuke, Itachi, será mejor que vayan con el equipo y capturen a Pain mientras…-

-Ni hablar- fue la respuesta de Sasuke detrás de mí- Vamos contigo te guste o no, Naruto-

Sin más pie a discusión, Kakashi cambió a regañadientes el rumbo y avisando a sus agentes que continuaran con su camino mientras daba instrucciones precisas para la captura, nos dirigimos al banco donde me esperaban con un millón de dólares. No tardamos mucho en llegar, y una vez dentro del banco le pedí a Itachi que me apoyara con el gerente para evitar las preguntas incómodas.

Jamás había sacado una cantidad tan grande de efectivo del banco, y aunque era cliente distinguido, las preguntas precautorias no se harían de esperar. El banco de Tokio tenía una política estricta, y las grandes sumas de efectivo que se retiraban se podían ligar con negocios turbios, apuestas ilegales y por supuesto, secuestros.

Y como si alguien me hubiera escuchado, el gerente del banco a quien conocía de años me miró algo desconfiado cuando nos presentamos. Con toda la amabilidad que lo caracterizaba con sus mejores clientes, me invitó a sentarnos a Itachi y a mí en su oficina y sabiendo que no podría evadir eso, reuní toda la paciencia que me quedaba y soporté las indagatorias con tranquilidad.

-Sólo buscamos cuidar sus intereses, Señor Uzumaki- me sonrió después de diez minutos de charla- Entre esto, y el movimiento de más de sesenta millones de dólares el día de hoy, es normal que nos preocupemos por sus decisiones-

Las que usted conoce. Pensé, recordando los ciento cincuenta millones que había movido en total de mis cuentas, acciones y bienes raíces a las cuentas de Nagato.

-Lo entiendo- golpeaba el piso rápidamente con mi pie, desesperado- Pero no es necesario. Es mi dinero y lo necesito-

A mí lado, Itachi me miró significativamente y fue él quien continuó con la conversación. No sabía si porque era su trabajo o porque mi desesperación comenzaba a delatarme, pero para ese momento ya no podía pensar con mucha claridad y lo agradecí.

Habían pasado casi quince minutos desde la llamada de Nagato. Me había dado una hora para verlo en el hangar. Y a Hinata. Y yo estaba ahí perdiendo el tiempo con formalidades, cuando no podía perderlo más.

-Como Naruto le ha explicado, agradecemos la precaución pero no es necesaria. Mi cliente solo necesita el efectivo para un viaje que necesita realizar para cerrar un trato importante, una compra. Sus contactos requieren un pago por adelantado en efectivo, es todo-

El gerente me miró y sonreí ampliamente antes de mentir.

-Quiero…sorprender a mi esposa. Ya sabe, una buena propiedad en el extranjero como regalo de aniversario de bodas. No todos los días puedo comprarle una isla en el Caribe-

Bingo. Al parecer eso dio resultado, pues su semblante cambió en un instante y sonrió algo apenado antes de asentir.

-Ya veo- se levantó de su lugar- En ese caso, lamentamos las molestias señor Uzumaki, y no lo retrasamos más- caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió para nosotros- Mis empleados de más confianza lo esperan en la bóveda principal con su dinero ya listo. Suerte con su compra-

Ni siquiera le contesté y salí disparado de la oficina con Kakashi, Sasuke e Itachi detrás de mí.

~o~

Cinco minutos más tarde nos subíamos a la camioneta de nuevo, y una vez que pusimos la maleta con el dinero en la parte trasera Kakashi encendió el auto y seguimos por la carretera principal que daba la salida de la ciudad.

Estábamos a media hora de camino, en un punto medio entre la propiedad de Jiraiya en la que Pain se encontraba ahora y el lugar al que quería llegar. Tendríamos que desviarnos del convoy para llegar al hangar donde Nagato me había citado, y teníamos que hacerlo rápido.

Tenía poco menos de cuarenta minutos para llegar.

Durante los primeros diez minutos el recorrido fue silencioso. Ninguno decía una sola palabra, y con mi mirada perdida en la ventana miré como los edificios elegantes desaparecían hasta que estuvimos en campo abierto, pasando por terrenos enormes con casas que parecían pequeñas en la distancia. Recordaba que los dos terrenos en los que Nagato estaba y que ahora eran míos habían sido abandonados por Jiraiya hacía mucho tiempo, y seguramente la maleza y los arboles eran tan grandes que ni su casa ni su hangar se observaban a la distancia.

El lugar perfecto para esconderse.

Por órdenes de Kakashi, las tres camionetas de la policia se dirigían al lugar donde habían localizado a Pain para atraparlo mientras nosotros nos dirigíamos al hangar. En algún momento los cuidados terrenos se fueron perdiendo hasta que la maleza se hizo tan grande que supe que habíamos entrado a los dominios de Jiraiya.

Recordé las ocasiones en las que aún siendo adolescente, había ido con él a ese enorme hangar lleno de todas sus avionetas y helicópteros y me había enseñado a pilotar. En realidad a Nagato y a mí, uno de los pocos momentos en los que habíamos convivido gracias a Jiraiya, uno de los muchos intentos de él por acercarnos sin éxito. Y entonces supe que Nagato había elegido ese lugar por dos simples razones, por el significado que sabía que tenía para ambos, pero sobre todo para largarse sin ser capturado. Seguro tenía algo ahí que lo sacaría de ahí de inmediato.

Y sabía que no intentaría detenerlo siempre y cuando me diera a Hinata sana y salva.

Reconocí un letrero y reaccioné justo a tiempo.

-Da vuelta aquí-

Kakashi siguió la orden sin dudar y finalmente entramos a un camino algo pedregoso y lleno de maleza que era solo el comienzo del terreno donde se encontraba el hangar, no se veía aún ni siquiera la pista. Faltaban algunos diez minutos para llegar en vehículo.

Instintivamente cerré mis manos en puños y tomé un largo suspiro. Estaba seguro que me servirían para matar a Nagato si era necesario. Un arma contra mis puños, las posibilidades eran pequeñas pero no nulas.

Condujimos cinco minutos de nuevo en silencio, la tensión haciéndose cada vez más fuerte en el auto. Detrás de mí, Sasuke e Itachi acomodaban la bolsa con el dinero mientras yo miraba por la ventana. Y en cuanto por fin pude distinguir la pista del hangar y supe que estábamos cerca tomé aire.

A mí lado, Kakashi pisó el freno con fuerza y nos tambaleamos ligeramente. Sin decir nada puso el auto en neutral, abrió la puerta y salió de la SUV dando un portazo mientras iba a la cajuela.

-Pero…- miré hacia atrás- ¿Qué rayos?-

Diez segundos más tarde abrió la puerta de nuevo y entró mientras me tiraba algo azul en el regazo. Lo miré extrañado antes de tomarlo en mi mano y lo reconocí de inmediato. Era un chaleco antibalas.

-Póntelo debajo de la camisa- aceleró- No llevarás arma, así que lo mínimo que puedes hacer es ponerte algo de protección-

Asentí mientras comenzaba a desabotonar mi camisa para ponerme el chaleco. Recordé el mensaje que había recibido segundos después de terminar mí llamada con Nagato:

"No se te ocurra traer un arma, si lo haces, lo sabré y de nuevo tu esposita pagará las consecuencias"

Probablemente estaría acompañado, y decidiendo no tentar a la suerte había decidido entrar solo y sin arma. Bastante estúpido de mi parte. Lo menos que podía hacer era ponerme ese maldito chaleco.

Una vez que lo hice y lo acomodé para que pasara desapercibido, Royce volvió a frenar en un área boscosa y llena de árboles y lo miré con ceño. Aún no llegábamos, sin embargo, apagó el motor y tomó una larga bocanada de aire.

-Bien, creo que es lo más cerca que podemos quedarnos sin que nos vean-

Giré en dirección a donde miraban sus ojos para toparme con el enorme hangar aún pequeño entre la maleza, probablemente estaría a un minuto o dos caminando. Camino que recorrería solo.

-¿Tienen el dinero?- pregunté sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-Sí-

Fue la seca respuesta de Sasuke detrás de mí, y tomé aire de nuevo.

-Bien-

Tomando la enorme bolsa de viaje negra detrás de mí, abrí la puerta y me la colgué al hombro para empezar el camino rumbo al hangar con rapidez. Necesitaba ver a mi esposa y tenerla en mis brazos sana y salva para llevarla a casa. A mi casa. A nuestra casa.

Pronto.

 **~Hinata POV~**

En cuanto Nagato terminó la llamada y lanzó el celular al suelo, me tomó del brazo con brusquedad y me levantó con fuerza.

Mientras yo pensaba en lo estúpida que había sido al hacer enojar a Nagato así para después mandar a Naruto directo hacia él. Y tuve suficiente. Todas las lágrimas que había reprimido por más de quince horas brotaron silenciosas por mis mejillas, mientras intentaba zafarme del agarre de ese enfermo.

-No…-

Me resistía a su arrastre, pero era mucho más fuerte que yo.

-Vamos, muévete-

-¡No! ¡Suéltame!-

Me zafé con tanta fuerza que fue imposible seguir en equilibrio y sin poder evitarlo caí al piso con fuerza. Demasiada fuerza. El golpe de mi cabeza contra el piso fue tan fuerte que por un momento no pude ver nada y un zumbido se instaló dentro de mi cabeza, mi cerebro retumbó dentro de mi cráneo y creí que podría explotar.

Sollocé ligeramente y Nagato me tomó del cabello con más fuerza de la necesaria para levantarme y seguir arrastrándome por la habitación.

-Serás estúpida-

Inútilmente seguí luchando con él mientras me arrastraba hacia la puerta, una mano ceñida en mi cabello y la otra sosteniendo la pistola con fuerza. Ignoró mi bolso y mis pertenencias y una vez fuera de la habitación, los dos tipos que me habían secuestrado se enderezaron rápidamente de los sofás en los que estaban tirados como animales y se giraron rápidamente mientras buscaban algo.

-Maldición, ¡me ha visto!- gritó uno, rebuscando entre el sofá- Dónde rayos…-

Aún girado, el tipo que había intentado toquetearme habló lentamente.

-Señor Uzumaki, siempre cuidamos que nuestras capturas…-

-Cálmense idiotas- bramó Nagato- No los ha visto-

Siguió caminando mientras me arrastraba a la puerta de la entrada de la casona abandonada, mientras yo miraba en todas direcciones intentando reconocer algo. Algo confundida y cegada por la luz del sol que comenzaba a meterse, caminé arrastrada por lo que parecía ser una sala y entonces lo vi.

Sentado en un sofá individual bastante tranquilo y ecuánime, un hombre de cabello naranja y con perforaciones en el rostro nos miró sin inmutarse desde su lugar y sonrió casi satisfecho.

-¿Irás solo?- la voz fría del hombre me heló la sangre y tuve que reprimir un escalofrío.

Nagato seguía arrastrándome por entre los muebles.

-Sí-

Fue su única respuesta entre dientes y antes de abrir la puerta principal se giró sin soltarme a mí ni a la pistola y reprimí un gemido al verla. Maldición, estaba demasiado cerca de mí.

-Pasenme la maldita venda para cubrirla-

-No, por favor- rogué sin poder evitarlo, mientras alguien le pasaba un pedazo de tela- No-

Sin darme tiempo a seguir hablando, me pasó la venda por los ojos con la maldita pistola rozando mi rostro, y completamente aterrada temblé ligeramente mientras me amarraba la venda detrás de la nuca. Y quedé ciega.

Lo escuché abrir la puerta de golpe y sentí el frío de la tarde golpearme el rostro. Aún era soportable. Antes de respirar un poco de aire fresco, Nagato me arrastró por la grava y me tambaleé sin poder evitarlo. Entre mis zapatos de tacón, el terreno irregular, el arrastre de Nagato y lo débil que me sentía era incapaz de seguir el paso, y entre tropezones y pies doblados me arrastró hasta lo que supuse era un carro y me metió con rudeza.

Era el maldito mismo auto en el que había llegado, a juzgar por el olor. Una vez en el asiento y libre de su agarré intenté quitarme la venda de los ojos pero fue más rápido que yo y me tomó las muñecas con fuerza.

Me ardían, gemí del dolor.

-Ni se te ocurra, encanto-

Con otra venda- gracias al cielo ya no era una cuerda- me amarró las muñecas fuertemente detrás de mi espalda y escuché el portazo segundos después. Solo tuve otros segundos de calma, pues antes de poder siquiera respirar Nagato ya estaba a mí lado en el auto y dando un portazo encendió el auto para ponerlo en marcha. Entonces recordé a dónde íbamos y sentí alivio y miedo a la vez al darme cuenta con quién nos encontraríamos.

Nagato quería ver a Naruto, y estaba armado. Contuve un sollozo mientras me encogía en mi asiento y el auto seguía en marcha.

-Por favor, no llores querida- escupió en tono irónico- Si tu esposito sigue mis instrucciones y no hace nada estúpido no le pasará nada-

No contesté. Me limité a alzar mi rostro, incapaz de dejar que me viera derrotada o asustada. Como un latigazo, sentí su mano acariciar ligeramente mi pierna desnuda y me revolví con asco para alejarme de él.

-Aunque sabes, no sé si pueda cumplir mi palabra- rió ligeramente- El dinero a cambio de ti. Quizás me arrepienta y me quede con los dos-

Seguí sin responder y para entonces, los escalofríos se habían vuelto temblores que intentaba controlar a toda costa mientras pensaba en Naruto y en lo que sería capaz de hacer si Nagato cumplía lo que acababa de decirme. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saberlo, y recordando la pistola que estaba a escasos centímetros de mí tomé aire para contener el llanto.

Naruto podría matarlo, o morir en el intento. Las lágrimas cayeron sin remedio por mis mejillas, y sin decir una sola palabra en todo el camino dejé que siguiera conduciendo hasta el hangar donde por fin lo vería.

~o~

El camino pareció interminable. Veinte minutos después de manejar por el rocoso camino y no tenía intenciones de detenerse, mientras yo seguía completamente a ciegas. No había dicho ni una sola palabra y para entonces estaba más asustada de lo que había estado momentos atrás.

Pensaba en Naruto. En que iba directamente a una trampa, pensada para acorralarlo y poder hacer con él lo que quisiera. Nagato estaba armado y Naruto iría sin refuerzo alguno, con montones de dinero y la rabia consumiéndolo. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, y el solo pensar lo que podía pasar mandó escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo.

-¿Cuándo llegaremos?-

Me aventuré a preguntar, recibiendo una risa algo burlona mientras aceleraba el paso.

-¿Mueres por ver a tu maridito?- no contesté- No te preocupes querida, estamos por llegar. Espero que se porte bien para que lo puedas ver-

No recibió respuesta, y con el nudo en la garganta, me limité a mirar al frente aunque no podía ver nada. Cinco minutos más tarde y después de un camino casi interminable, el auto aminoró la marcha y finalmente se detuvo hasta que Nagato quitó la llave. Habíamos llegado.

-Voilá-

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de abrir su puerta y cerrarla de un portazo. Segundos después, abrió la mía y me sacó con brusquedad para comenzar a arrastrarme por el camino de grava. Entre tropezones atravesó conmigo el camino mientras me preguntaba cuando llegaríamos a tierra firme.

-Ni se te ocurra moverte-

Me amenazó mientras me dejaba parada y se alejaba ligeramente. Escuché el sonido de una llave en un cerrojo y una pesada puerta abriéndose. Segundos después, sentí el agarre de Nagato en mi brazo y comenzó a arrastrarme de nuevo.

-Y listo, aquí estamos-

Fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él. El piso del lugar era estable, el interior se sentía igual de gélido que el exterior y podría decir por el eco que nos encontrábamos en un lugar amplio. Un hangar. El sitio donde Nagato había citado a Naruto.

-Camina-

Me ordenó a regañadientes mientras me arrastraba por el frío y húmedo lugar que olía a encerrado. No tenía idea de a donde se dirigía. Por un hueco de la venda, noté que el lugar se iluminaba un poco y supuse que la luz del sol que comenzaba a meterse entraba directo por alguna ventana.

Sin decirme nada, Nagato arrastró algo cerca de mí y sin darme tiempo a nada me empujó directamente hasta lo que descubrí era una silla bastante inestable. Caminó en círculos a mí alrededor y lo escuché desenfundar la maldita pistola que no había soltado en horas.

El inminente sonido que hacía al quitarle el seguro me alertó de inmediato.

-Bien, ahora esperemos a tu esposito, dulzura- rio ligeramente- No se te ocurra hacer algún solo sonido hasta que te de permiso, de lo contrario, no vivirá para que lo veas por última vez-

Fue lo último que dijo antes de guardar el arma de nuevo y contuve el aliento.

Después pensé en Naruto. En mi hijo. Su hijo.

Contuve las ganas de llorar.

 **~Naruto POV~**

Exactamente dos minutos después, quede frente a la enorme bodega gris y algo oxidada en donde había pasado tantos veranos en mi adolescencia.

Estaba igual como lo recordaba, algo más viejo y descuidado, razón tal vez por la cual Jiraiya me había heredado esas tierras para que las reviviera. Antes de entrar me aseguré de que el chaleco se escondiera bien entre mi camisa y debajo del saco y que la bolsa con el dinero estuviera bien cerrada. Una vez listo tomé una bocanada de aire y abrí la única puerta algo ansioso.

Ansioso por ver a Hinata. Ansioso por verla viva y en buen estado, por tenerla conmigo, llevarla a casa, olvidar todo lo que estaba pasando y empezar una vida con ella.

Una vida de verdad.

Una vez dentro no tardé en reconocer el lugar. Salvo por el maltrato gracias al descuido, el hangar estaba exactamente igual que hacía años, con algunas avionetas y helicópteros de colección acumulando polvo de los años. Olía a humedad y las enormes ventanas en la parte superior de las cuatro paredes estaban sucias, la enorme cortina de metal para la salida de las avionetas estaba cerrada. Todo se veía viejo y descuidado, tal como pensé que estaría. Entonces algo llamó mi atención. En medio del hangar, entre el polvo y el descuido, una avioneta blanca, elegante, nueva y moderna sobresalía de entre las demás; completamente fuera de lugar en ese olvidado espacio.

Una avioneta lista para irse en cualquier momento.

Entonces lo supe. Nagato estaba ahí, con Hinata. Estaba seguro.

Me detuve unos instantes. Había procurado que mis pisadas fueran serenas y suaves, intentando a toda costa que no resonaran en el eco del enorme lugar sin mucho éxito. Contuve la respiración y miré en todas direcciones hasta que vi un par de sombras al otro lado de la avioneta, colándose por debajo de las pequeñas ruedas mientras se movían de un lado a otro. Un par de pies moviéndose.

Con mi pulso acelerándose agarré con más fuerza la bolsa y contuve la rabia que me carcomía para no hacer una estupidez. Entonces seguí el camino y rodeé la avioneta que era más grande de lo que aparentaba hasta que finalmente quede a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

-Vaya vaya, miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí-

Parado a un metro de la avioneta, desgarbado, con su camisa blanca fuera del pantalón de vestir, una incipiente barba pelirroja, el cabello algo desordenado y más rojo que nunca, Nagato me miró con sus fríos e inexpresivos ojos grises y sonrió de medio lado. Como un desquiciado que acaba de escapar de una celda.

Llevaba una pistola en la mano, fuertemente aferrada como si fuera un experto usando armas.

Miró el dinero, y yo no lo miré a él.

Miré a la mujer que se encontraba a su lado, asustada, temblorosa, expectante. Y solo en aquél instante pude respirar de nuevo y parecí despertar de un largo aletargamiento.

Era Hinata. Mi Hinata. Y estaba viva.

Dejé que el alivio me inundara sólo unos instantes antes de apreciarla por completo. Sentada en una vieja y oxidada silla de metal, con sus manos atadas a la espalda y la respiración entrecortada miraba en todas direcciones sin poder verme. Llevaba una venda en los ojos. Estaba algo más delgada de lo que la recordaba.

Solo entonces pude verla en serio, la rabia comenzando a aumentar poco a poco, la sangre calentándose en mis venas. La vi y fue como un golpe directo al estómago. Algo despeinada, con su ropa manchada de tierra y polvo, su blusa blanca abierta dejando ver su sostén y la curva de sus pechos, su falda de lápiz negra rasgada hasta medio muslo, sus piernas amoratadas y llenas de cortes, los tobillos mallugados por lo que juraba había sido una cuerda.

Su rostro cubierto de tierra, sus perfectos y preciosos labios partidos y con un corte rojizo y sangrante atravesando el labio inferior. Sus mejillas pálidas, una con un gran morete verdoso. Maldición este imbécil la había golpeado ¡Había golpeado a mi esposa!. Pude ver parte de sus brazos y cuando vi la marca rojiza de una mano ceñida en su brazo izquierdo tuve suficiente.

Perdí la razón por completo al ver a mi mujer así. Mis manos escocieron y mi cabeza pareció explotar de rabia y frustración.

-Maldito bastardo. Voy a matarte-

Di un paso al frente y antes de poder hacer algo más, Nagato se hizo hacía atrás y apuntó la pistola en dirección a mí. Hinata pareció escuchar eso pues saltó en su silla y reprimió un gemido asustado.

-Eh eh eh, tranquilo. No querrás hacer algo de lo que los dos nos arrepintamos ¿Verdad?-

-Naruto…no-

Fue el sollozo anhelante de Hinata, y escuchar su voz fue como una droga que me tranquilizó solo un poco. Estaba viva, y fuera de los cortes y moretes parecía estar bien. No quise pensar si le habían hecho algo más, pues estaba seguro que de hacerlo perdería la cabeza y mataría al hombre que tenía frente a mí.

El que parecía un completo extraño, pero por alguna razón parecía ser su verdadero yo como nunca lo había sido.

-Haz caso a lo que dice tu esposa. No querrás que tu mujercita tenga más emociones fuertes de las que ya ha tenido-

No contesté. Me limité a apretar mis puños con fuerza, tanto que sentía los nudillos entumecidos y fríos. No solté la bolsa del dinero, no lo haría hasta saber que podía obtener lo que quería a cambio.

-Bien, ya que nos hemos calmado, creo que podemos empezar a hablar-

No recibió respuesta tampoco. Me limité a mirarlo para después mirar a Hinata, quien temblando de miedo seguía mirando en todas direcciones, aún con sus ojos vendados.

-Veo que trajiste el dinero-

Miró la bolsa que llevaba en la mano con bastante interés, casi queriendo atravesar la tela para saber lo que contenía. Me limité a aferrarla con fuerza y tomé una larga bocanada de aire.

-Suéltala-

Fue lo único que dije entre dientes, recibiendo a cambio una risa sórdida que me atronó los oídos y me calentó el cerebro. Quise golpearlo pero sabiendo que no tenía nada de mi parte decidí quedarme callado. Si tan solo la soltara…

La pistola dejaría de importarme en lo más mínimo.

-Creo que voy a tener que negarme, primito- sonrió de medio lado- Mucho menos si no sé qué hay dentro de esa bolsa-

No contesté. Si no iba a soltarla, por lo menos podía ganar algo para Hinata. No soportaba verla así. Quería verla, quería que me viera.

Quería darle a entender que todo estaría bien aunque no dijéramos una sola palabra. Necesitaba ver sus ojos perla llenos de vida. Iguales que siempre.

-Quítale la venda a Hinata-

Esta vez no recibí una risa a cambio, sino una mirada pesada y pensativa, como si en verdad lo estuviera considerando. Sonrió de nuevo, jugando ligeramente con la pistola en su mano y acarició su barbilla con ella.

-Creo que podemos hacer ese trato-

Llevó su mano a la nuca de Hinata, quien dio un ligero salto asustada. Maldición ¿Qué rayos le había hecho ese imbécil para dejarla así?

-Tranquila, preciosa- susurró Nagato sarcástico y me miró- Le quitó la venda y tú me dejas ver lo que hay en esa bolsa. Lo considero un buen trato-

Sabía que me estaba tentando, haciendo conmigo lo que quería y como quería pues tenía a Hinata en su completo poder. Teniendo a mi único punto débil en sus manos, tocando la única fibra sensible que había tenido jamás.

No pensé mucho más en eso, y llevando mi mano a la cremallera, abrí la bolsa hasta la mitad para dejarle ver los fajos de billetes que la llenaban. Lo miró unos instantes, como si siguiera sopesando la idea de quitarle la venda a Hinata, y antes de que le dijera algo retiró la tela de sus ojos.

Sus preciosos ojos perlados se abrieron lentamente, acostumbrándose a la poca luz que quedaba en el hangar y cuando alzó la mirada y se topó con la mía solté un suspiro de alivio. Debajo del velo de miedo y pánico que los cubría, seguían siendo los mismos. Seguían diciéndome lo mismo. Estaba bien.

No solté su mirada, y a cambio recibí una ligera sonrisa y una suave mirada que se volvió acuosa y pronto llorosa. Le prometí que estaría bien, le pedí que no se desesperara, que confiara en mí. Una pequeña lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y sonreí cálidamente al darme cuenta que era una lágrima de alegría.

Quería tocarla, abrazarla, besarla, llevarla a casa, hacerle el amor. Hacerla feliz.

Había sido tan estúpido.

-Bueno, creo que el intercambio amoroso ha sido suficiente- fue la voz de Nagato la que me sacó de mi ensueño- Ahora, creo que eso que llevas ahí es mío-

Miré a Hinata y luego a él fríamente.

-Lo mismo digo-

Soltó una carcajada irónica mientras se llevaba el mango de la pistola a la cabeza y se rascaba con él, bastante cómodo utilizando un arma completamente cargada. Lo único que tenía en mi cabeza era sacarle a Hinata de las garras para poder hacer lo que quisiera con él.

Mientras eso pasaba tenía que distraerlo un poco y esperar que la soltara.

-Lamento diferir, primito- miró a Hinata- Porque hasta donde sé esta preciosura y tú ya no están casados-

Error.

Los papeles sin firmar aún estaban en el escritorio de mi oficina. Dejé que pensara lo que quisiera.

-Es una lástima ¿Sabes?- sonrió aún más y me miró alzando las cejas- Una verdadera lástima que la hayas utilizado de esa manera, y muy poco respetable viniendo de San Uzumaki-

Me limité a mirarlo sin contestar. Era la única manera para bajar un poco sus defensas. Dejarlo hablar y hablar hasta que bajara la guardia y olvidara la maldita pistola que llevaba en la mano.

-Comprar una esposa para obtener una herencia- meneó la cabeza- Eso es bajo Naruto, incluso para ti-

De nuevo, me limité a quedarme callado y dejarlo hablar, mientras pensaba en lo bajo que Shion y él habían caído también pero sin decirlo. Lo último que quería era hacerlo enojar.

-Y una verdadera lástima, porque esta preciosura no se consigue donde sea- la tomó por la barbilla y giró su rostro para mirarlo- Y además la utilizaste y la heriste a la pobrecilla, ¿Verdad? Te casaste, la enamoraste, y una vez que obtuviste lo que querías de ella te divorciaste. Todo por dinero, que increíble-

Lo mismo digo, rata asquerosa. Después de todo él estaba haciendo todo esto por dinero, por la maldita herencia. Había secuestrado a una persona inocente solo porque sabía que era la manera de conseguir lo que quería, porque sabía que por Hinata haría todo lo que me pidiera. Lo había hecho y ya lo estaba haciendo.

Esta vez no pude quedarme callado, y apretando con fuerza la correa de la bolsa con dinero al ver como la tocaba, tomé aire y escupí las palabras.

-Quítale las manos de encima- eso hizo y me miró- Aquí tengo tu maldito dinero, tómalo y suéltala de una maldita vez-

-¿Sabes? Podría hacer eso, pero sería demasiado fácil- acarició su barbilla con los nudillos en donde llevaba la pistola- Toda la vida has tenido las cosas fáciles Naruto, así que una primera vez no te hará daño-

-Imbécil-

Dije entre dientes, recibiendo a cambio un bufido irónico y una sonrisa de medio lado.

-No pienso soltar a tu mujercita sin tener antes el dinero. Y asegurarme que los cien millones que pedí ya estén depositados en mis cuentas-

¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso, reverendo imbécil?

Como si hubiera escuchado mi pregunta muda, sonrió ligeramente antes de hablar.

-Estoy esperando un mensaje- miró su celular desechable sin soltar la pistola y aún alerta- En menos de dos minutos sabré si has cumplido tu palabra y entonces podremos discutir que la deje libre-

Guardó su celular en el pantalón y comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de la silla de Hinata. Sin dejar de verme. Sin dejar de estudiarme.

La tensión no había hecho más que aumentar, y en mi desesperación estaba seguro que haría algo de que podría arrepentirme sino soltaba a Hinata y rápido. Pero él por supuesto disfrutaba con aquello, y estaba seguro que verme como estaba era su mayor recompensa. Verme desesperado, impotente, desarmado ante él. Lo que por años había querido por fin se materializaba frente a sus ojos, y entonces tuve miedo por lo que podía ser capaz.

Si su satisfacción era verme acabado, Hinata corría más peligro del que imaginaba. Y entonces lo pensé. Que tal vez Hinata no solo era una carnada para obtener lo que quería. Que era algo más. Algo que utilizaría para desesperarme, lastimarme, volverme loco.

Tal vez Hinata era algo que no había querido imaginar. No solo parte de su plan. Era parte de su venganza.

Miré la pistola en su mano y reprimí las ganas de lanzarme contra él. Estaba demasiado cerca de Hinata para hacerlo sin que resultara lastimada. O peor.

-Te felicito, primito. Es una mujer realmente hermosa- acarició el rostro de Hinata y yo sentí que explotaba- Y también una fiera- pensó las palabras y me miró- En todos los sentidos-

Antes de poder decirle algo, el sonido barato de un celular sonando nos distrajo y Nagato lo sacó de su pantalón para mirarlo. Sonrió ligeramente y lo dejó de nuevo en el bolso, clara señal de que el mensaje decía lo que quería.

Lo que había hecho en el instante que me lo había pedido.

-Bien hecho, Uzumaki- me miró con sus ojos grises como piedra- Ahora solo falta que me des lo que llevas en la mano para largarme de aquí-

-Suéltala-

Fue lo único que salió de mis labios, mirando a una aterrada Hinata que tenía sus enormes ojos abiertos y su respiración entrecortada. Mi paciencia estaba llegando al límite, y si no la soltaba pronto no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría soportarlo sin hacer una estupidez.

-Hmm, dije que podríamos discutir su libertad- rió ligeramente- No que la soltaría en cuanto me lo dijeras. Yo soy quien pone las reglas aquí, ¿Recuerdas?-

Estaba llegando a mi límite. Al borde.

Me estaba empujando cada vez más y más. No sabía cuánto más podría resistir, y Nagato lo sabía. Después de todo me conocía.

-Déjala ir, Nagato-

Pareció no escucharme, y como si quisiera ponerme aún peor tomó el rostro de Hinata de nuevo y acarició su mejilla con delicadeza, mientras ella se hacía un puño en su silla. Entonces me di cuenta. Ese maldito la había lastimado de alguna manera, de otra forma no reaccionaría así. El simple pensamiento de ese enfermo tocando a mi mujer me revolvió el estómago, y entonces supe que no podría soportarlo más.

-Pensándolo bien, creo que también me quedaré con ella- me miró, su mano aún en el rostro de ella y bajando por su cuello- Como…recompensa por todos estos años en los que el increíble Naruto estuvo por encima de mí, y fue mejor que yo ¿No te parece justo?-

La miró de nuevo ensimismado, casi adorándola mientras ella se revolvía en su asiento e intentaba mirarme. Nagato la obligó a mirarlo de nuevo. Yo sentí que la sangre se me subía a la cabeza. Entonces dijo lo que me hizo perder la razón por completo.

-Debe ser un verdadero placer follarla-

Tuve suficiente. Mientras mi vista se nublaba del coraje, solté la bolsa a mí lado y me abalancé sobre él antes de pensar en lo que hacía.

-¡Maldito enfermo!-

Y todo pasó demasiado rápido. Fue mucho más rápido que yo.

Antes de poder dar un paso hacia ellos Hinata soltó un grito desesperado y Nagato la tomó del brazo bruscamente. Y pronto supe que había cometido un error. En un pestañeo Hinata estaba parada y con su espalda contra el pecho de Nagato, sus manos atadas, su mirada aterrada mientras me miraba.

La punta de la pistola en su sien. En la cabeza de Hinata.

Un movimiento en falso. Un simple movimiento del dedo. Un segundo.

Era todo lo que bastaría para que Hinata estuviera muerta. Por mi culpa.

Nagato sonrió, sabiendo que me había ganado.

-Bien bien- acarició el despeinado cabello de Hinata- Creo que ahora sí podremos entendernos-

No dije nada. Me limité a mirar la punta de la pistola, presionada intensamente contra la cabeza de mi mujer.

-¿En qué estábamos?-

Había sentido miedo varias veces en mi vida. Pero por primera vez en mis veintiocho años, estaba aterrado.

 **~Hinata POV~**

Cuando estás a punto de morir, sientes frío. No sé cómo lo sé. Solo sé que lo sé porque era lo que sentía en ese momento.

Mucho frío.

Es extraño, pero nunca había pensado en cómo iba a morir. A mis veinticuatro años no creía que fuera algo que pasaría pronto, pero estaba segura que jamás habría pensado que moriría como justo en ese momento pensaba que iba a morir.

Con una bala en mi cabeza. Con un enfermo a mí lado mientras jalaba el gatillo. Con su brazo derecho alrededor de mi cuello y su mano izquierda aferrando el arma contra mi cerebro. Con el frío metal de la punta de la pistola en forma de aro contra mi piel, esperando paciente mi muerte.

Con el amor de mi vida a escasos pasos de mí, mirándome como si me pidiera disculpas una y otra vez.

Y eso era lo único que me mantenía tranquila. Los ojos azules de Naruto, bañados en preocupación y más brillantes que nunca, mirándome con verdadero arrepentimiento mientras yo lo amaba como nunca lo había amado. Era lo único que me mantenía cuerda.

Cuerda. Atada. Mis muñecas.

A pesar del miedo y lo caótico de la situación había logrado encontrar un punto débil en el pañuelo que Nagato había usado para atar mis muñecas, y casi imperceptiblemente las había movido lo suficiente mientras estaba sentada hasta deshacer la tensión de la tela. Unos cuantos movimientos más, una mano jalando el nudo y las tendría libres al fin. Aunque no sabía que iba a hacer con ellas.

-¿En qué estábamos?-

La pregunta de Nagato resonó cerca de mí oído, sus labios tan cerca de mí que su aliento movió mi cabello ligeramente. Recordé que tenía una pistola contra la sien y contuve el escalofrío. Por extraño que pareciera, me sentía valiente y aterrada en aquél momento. No pensaba flaquear. No con Naruto mirándome.

Yo era su chica, después de todo.

-Ah sí. Mi dinero-

Su voz sedosa me dio verdadero asco, y entonces pude entender sólo un poco porque este hombre odiaba tanto a Naruto. No había comparativa entre ellos, y recordé que no lo había callado horas antes.

Ni en el mejor de sus días podría ser la mitad del hombre que era Naruto.

Y por supuesto, eso solo lo había hecho enojarse más y odiarlo más. Solo entonces me arrepentí de haberlo dicho, aunque estaba segura que no había sido la primera persona que se lo había dado a entender, si estaba segura que era la primera que se lo había dicho con todas sus letras. Lo que él ya sabía.

Naruto siempre había sido y sería mejor que él.

-Ya lo tienes-

La voz de Naruto seguía firme y contuve las ganas de sonreír. Era extraño, pero escucharlo me daba una tranquilidad tal que quería sonreír solo por unos instantes.

-Lo sé, pero como sabrás para salir de aquí necesito un "poco"- el sarcasmo en su voz fue evidente- de dinero para sobrevivir-

Apuntó la bolsa que estaba en el sueño con su barbilla y Naruto la miró con rabia contenida para después mirarlo a él.

-Vamos, sabes que tendrás que hacerlo tarde o temprano-

La expresión de frustración en Naruto fue evidente. Era una expresión de derrota, era una expresión que le daba la razón a Nagato. Tendría que darle el dinero tarde que temprano, y no sería parte de un intercambio.

No sería el dinero por mí. Naruto lo sabía, yo lo sabía. Y sentí tanta frustración como él.

Moví mis manos para jalar el pañuelo que cedió un poco más. Sólo un poco más. Otro movimiento más y las tendría libres.

-Anda ¿Qué esperas?-

Fue la última pregunta que necesitó hacer. Completamente frustrado y con sus nudillos blancos por la fuerza de sus puños, Naruto se inclinó para tomar la bolsa y sin dejar de ver a Nagato con ojos como piedra la lanzó hasta que cayó directamente a nuestros pies.

Sentí su brazo derecho relajarse un poco contra mi cuello. Al parecer ese bolso le había traído algo de satisfacción.

Y decía algo porque a pesar de que por fin tenía el dinero no movió la pistola de mi cabeza ni un milímetro, mientras su mano izquierda la aferraba aún con fuerza. Al parecer Naruto también fue consciente de este hecho, pues sus manos que aún seguían en puños temblaron ligeramente de desesperación y tomó una larga bocanada de aire.

Estaba más tenso que nunca. Y sólo entonces experimentó la desesperación para hablar. O encontró la serenidad para hacerlo. Tal vez las dos cosas.

-Déjala ir-

A mí lado, Nagato no movió un solo milímetro de su cuerpo. Sonrió y frente a nosotros un desesperado Naruto siguió hablando. Lo notaba en sus ojos, en sus manos, en su boca, en todo su cuerpo. Estaba en verdad frustrado.

-Maldición, ya tienes todo lo que querías. El dinero, propiedades en el extranjero, las acciones de su empresa, casi toda la herencia de Jiraiya, un boleto directo a donde quieras y la promesa de una vida llena de lujos-

Calló unos instantes y pensó lo último que iba a decir.

-Por fin lo tienes todo-

Eso pareció encender algo en Nagato. Algo casi primitivo, pues soltando una verdadera risa a mí lado soltó un suspiro y meneó la cabeza como si estuviera tratando con un caso perdido.

Y en ese mínimo instante de desconcentración, moví mis manos una última vez y finalmente quedaron libres. El pañuelo se deslizó por mis manos y lo aferré con fuerza en ellas. Lo último que necesitaba era que cayera al suelo y Nagato se diera cuenta.

En ese momento me sentí un poco libre, aunque no supe de que me serviría eso.

-Ahí es donde te equivocas, primito- hizo más fuerte su agarre en mi cuello -Es bastante simple. Verás, tienes razón. Ya tengo todo lo que siempre quise, pero como la naturaleza humana es así, cuando por fin tienes eso que has esperado tanto tiempo, sientes que ya no lo quieres tanto como antes. Te das cuenta que no es suficiente. Y quieres más-

Naruto no contestó. Se limitó a mirarlo como lo que era. Un completo enfermo.

-Quieres lo que no puedes tener. Lo que está prohibido. Lo que el otro quiere y anhela con tanta desesperación- giró su rostro para mirarme -Y al fin he encontrado lo que tú quieres. Y he decidido que me gusta- lo miró de nuevo a él- Me gusta lo que tú quieres, me gusta lo que anhelas-

Cerré mis ojos lentamente, asqueada por lo que estaba escuchando. Los abrí para encontrarme con el azul cielo de los de Naruto.

-Me gusta lo único que en verdad te gusta y te ha gustado en tu vida- me aferró con fuerza-Y he decidido que lo quiero para mí. La quiero para mí. Tenerla a ella es lo único que me hará saber que por fin te he ganado-

Se me revolvió el estómago al escucharlo. Al escucharlo hablar de aquella manera, al escuchar su odio por Naruto, al escuchar cómo me trataba como un objeto. Sentí tanto asco que quise vomitar, y frente a mí, la expresión de Naruto me dijo que él sentía lo mismo.

Casi escupió las palabras.

-Estás enfermo-

-Quizás- Nagato se encogió de hombros- Pero puedo vivir con eso, si es lo único que me da la satisfacción de verte acabado. Completamente acabado-

Dijo las palabras tan lentamente que pareció saborearlas. Entonces fui incapaz de evitarlo, y un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza al escuchar las últimas dos palabras. Claro que no le pasó desapercibido y como si hubiera ganado otro pequeño premio, sonrió de medio lado.

Naruto fue quien habló. Encontrando serenidad de cualquier lugar. De cualquier recuerdo o pensamiento.

-Exacto. Quieres verme acabado a mí- lo dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo- Ella es solo un daño colateral. Tenerla a ella no será suficiente y lo sabes. Me quieres a mí, no a ella-

Tomó aire antes de hablar con fuerza.

-Es a mí a quién quieres- lo repitió, como si Nagato no lo entendiera -Déjala a ella fuera de esto- tomó otra bocanada de aire -Castígame a mí, acábame a mí. Mátame a mí-

¡¿Qué?! La última frase me golpeó tan fuerte que estuve segura me habría desvanecido de no ser por el brazo de Nagato en mi cuello. A mí lado, soltó una carcajada como si Naruto hubiera dicho algo verdaderamente gracioso.

Entonces lo comprobé. En verdad estaba enfermo.

-Ah, es que creo que no has entendido del todo, primo- meneó la cabeza -Por supuesto que te mataré a ti ¿No lo sabías?- ladeó la cabeza como si le sorprendiera algo -Claro que no la mataré a ella, sólo tengo la pistola contra su cabeza para divertirme un rato. Tu mujercita es sólo la recompensa final. La cereza del pastel después de que me deshaga de ti-

¿Qué? No. ¡No!

Mi mundo entero se vino abajo, y el escuchar aquello en voz alta activó algo tan primitivo y animal en mí que no pude soportarlo.

No era posible. Naruto muerto yo moría con él. Era así de simple. Era así de sencillo.

-No, ¡No!-

Me revolví en los brazos de Nagato, las lágrimas contenidas comenzaron a resbalar por mis mejillas mientras negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez, intentando zafarme de su amarre sin éxito. Frente a mí, Naruto suavizó su mirada y me miró tiernamente como si estuviera arrepentido de algo.

Como si estuviera arrepentido de no haber hecho algo. De no haber dicho algo. Entonces lo supe.

Me estaba pidiendo perdón por no haberlo dicho nunca.

Entonces me calmé y sostuve su mirada, mis ojos acuosos viéndolo apenas a través de las lágrimas. Y como si eso le diera fuerzas para hacer algo, tomó una última bocanada de aire, abrió ligeramente los brazos y se encogió de hombros antes de hablar.

Entendí su postura al instante. Lo estaba aceptando, lo estaba invitando.

Estaba invitando a Nagato a matarlo.

-Adelante-

Fue lo único que necesitó decir. Antes de entender bien qué pasaba, dejé de sentir el frío metal de la pistola contra mi cabeza. El amarre en mi cuello se suavizó un poco y entonces lo vi. El brazo izquierdo de Nagato extendiéndose hacia el frente y su mano aferrando el arma con determinación.

Apuntando al frente. Apuntándolo a él. A Naruto.

Su dedo a punto de apretar el gatillo para matarlo. Y sólo ese momento fue el que necesité.

Algo se apoderó de mí. Esa fuerza animal y primitiva, esa que me hizo saber que mi vida y mi única razón de existir era, a parte de mí, el hombre que estaba frente a mí.

Con más fuerza de la que creía que tenía y aprovechando que no tenía la muerte apuntándome a la cabeza, utilicé la libertad que habían adquirido mis brazos minutos atrás. Fue rápido.

Me giré rápidamente para zafarme de su amarre y levanté mi codo derecho para golpear su brazo, haciendo que la pistola se tambaleara en su mano unos instantes. Fue todo lo que necesité para cogerla, y una vez que la tuve en mis manos la aferré con fuerza, corrí dos pasos hacia el frente y me giré para apuntarlo con desesperación y enormes lágrimas y gemidos saliendo de mí. Mis manos temblorosas pero fuertes sobre el arma, mis piernas igual. Nagato con sus ojos abiertos de par en par frente a mí.

Y Naruto vivo detrás de mí.

Supe que todo había terminado.

Entonces se desató el infierno.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido. Todo fue caótico.

A mí alrededor todo se escuchó bastante fuerte y suave a la vez, como ecos que se desvanecían. Puertas abriéndose, ventanas quebrándose, un montón de voces graves gritando y dando órdenes.

-¡Vamos!, ¡vamos!, ¡vamos!, ¡vamos!-

Aquellas exclamaciones hicieron qué me distrajera, cosa que Nagato y Naruto aprovecharon para acercarse hacia a mi los dos al mismo tiempo. Y antes de poder reaccionar Nagato se encontraba frente a mí intentando arrebatarme el arma, mientras Naruto corría para ayudarme.

Fue entonces cuando pasó.

El grave sonido de un arma disparándose.

Ambos nos mirábamos expectantes y fue entonces cuando Nagato fue sometido por Naruto.

Fue en ese entonces que comencé a sentir un liquido caliente esparcirse por mí hombro derecho. Se sentía como ácido quemándome, baje mí mirada solo para verme cubierta de sangre. Mí sangre. La bala me había impactado a mi.

Los sonidos se desvanecían poco a poco mientras la oscuridad comenzaba a borrarme la vista. A mí lado, vi un montón de manchas negras pasarme rápidamente para rodear a Nagato, quien estaba en el suelo mientras varios hombres lo rodeaban. Pude ver el rostro de terror de Naruto al verme sangrando.

Escuché el rechinido de autos, puertas cerrándose, pasos rápidos y desesperados, gritos fuertes y precisos resonando en la bóveda.

Su voz, gritando con fuerza un nombre. Mi nombre.

Sus pasos acercándose a mí a toda velocidad hasta que estuvo a mí lado mientras el piso se abría a mis pies y me consumía. Lo vi, como una mancha borrosa que se desvanecía aunque no quería dejar de verla. Vi su rostro, sus ojos azules, sus labios diciendo algo. Sentí su calor a mí lado, sus manos sujetándome para no dejarme caer en el abismo.

Lo último que sentí fueron sus brazos rodeándome mientras me desvanecía en ellos, lo último que vi fueron sus ojos preocupados, lo último que escuché fue su voz.

Su voz gritando mi nombre en la oscuridad.

-¡Hinata! ¡Hinata!-

Fue lo último que escuché, y después todo se volvió negro.

 **Continuará…**

 **OMG! OMG! Espero les haya gustado ;) nos leeremos la próxima vez.**


	23. La Vida Que Merecemos

**¡Hola! Mis queridos amigos, se que no tengo perdón por no actualizar y agradezco a todos aquellos que estuvieron al pendiente y preguntando por face cuando actualizaría. Mil gracias a todos por su paciencia. El hecho de que no pueda actualizar no significa que no tenga presente la historia :) no me excusare ya que mí atraso con la actualización fue inevitable, pero estamos ya en el penúltimo capítulo espero lo disfruten ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Los personajes de Naruto son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **La autora de la historia Original es Fer Higurashi...**_

Capítulo 23°: La Vida Que Merecemos

 **~Naruto POV~**

El camino de regreso a la ciudad fue bastante caótico.

Luego de someter a Nagato y una vez que el equipo de Kakashi, Itachi y Sasuke entraron para atraparlo y poner en resguardo a Hinata; gire para verla, al fin estaba a salvo. Pero mí sorpresa fue cuando la vi ahí, de pie, estática mientras tenía las manos cubiertas de sangre. Ella estaba cubierta de sangre. !No! Hinata, mí Hinata estaba herida, corrí hacia ella y la tomé en mis brazos y sin mirar ningún momento atrás salí del hangar a la noche helada en donde tres SUV, cuatro autos de policía y una ambulancia estaban estacionadas y hacían brillar el pastizal con luces rojas y azules.

No escuché ninguna de las palabras que Nagato me gritaba, tampoco miré como los agentes de Kakashi lo arrestaban y finalmente lo esposaban. Simplemente dejé aquel maldito lugar donde Hinata había pasado los momentos más terribles de su vida, y dejé a Kakashi y a Itachi encargarse de aquello sin mirar un solo instante atrás.

Lo único que importaba ahora era que atendieran a Hinata de inmediato.

-Hinata, por favor resiste preciosa-

Estaba seguro que esa sería la penúltima vez que vería a Nagato en mi vida. La última vez sería en su juicio, donde me encargaría que lo encerraran de por vida.

Sin olvidar un instante que mi esposa estaba inconsciente y herida en mis brazos, la aferré contra mí mientras un montón de policías entraban al hangar y tres paramédicos se cernieron sobre mí acompañados de una camilla y equipos médicos.

-Está…- comencé atropelladamente- Está herida, recibió un impacto de bala y …-

Fui incapaz de decir algo más mientras la depositaba en la camilla y los paramédicos la llevaban a toda prisa a la ambulancia, tomaban su pulso, le quitaban sus prendas para presionar la herida, la acomodaban y hacían anotaciones. A mí lado, Sasuke se encargó de lidiar con los fotógrafos, paparazzi y prensa que por supuesto se había enterado de lo sucedido y habían acampado a unos metros de distancia, separados del lugar de los hechos por un simple cordón amarillo que la policía había puesto. Oía sin escuchar el montón de preguntas con mi nombre, el de Nagato y el de Hinata hechas de la manera más grotesca e irrespetuosa posible mientras corría a un lado de la camilla de Hinata y aferraba su mano fría e inerte.

Una vez en la ambulancia, subieron a Hinata y me trepé para sentarme a su lado mientras los paramédicos la preparaban para irnos y uno de ellos se iba al puesto de piloto para encender el motor.

-¡Te veré en el hospital!-

Fue el último grito que escuché de Sasuke antes de que las puertas se cerraran, y en menos de dos segundos arrancamos en dirección a la ciudad mientras aferraba la pequeña mano de mi esposa, con ganas de no soltarla nunca más.

Treinta minutos más tarde llegamos al hospital mientras otro montón de reporteros y fotógrafos lidiaban con la policía en la entrada. Rodeamos el camino para entrar por la puerta de emergencias y en menos de lo que esperé ya estaba fuera de la ambulancia siendo recibido por cuatro médicos y Hinata era arrastrada en la camilla por el pasillo rumbo a las salas de observación mientras yo corría a su lado sin soltar su mano.

-Tranquila preciosa, tranquila- susurraba contra su rostro- Vas a estar bien, estoy aquí-

Nos detuvimos frente a unas puertas blancas. El médico que nos había recibido se detuvo y me miró ajetreado.

-No se preocupe, la atenderemos bien-

Fue lo último que dijo antes de tomar una manija de la camilla y sin más los cuatro médicos y la camilla con mi esposa desaparecieron detrás de las puertas deslizantes.

Me quedé unos instantes parado frente a las puertas, mirándolas como si no hubiera nada más a mí alrededor. Cansado, frustrado e impotente, me pasé las manos por el rostro y solté un quejido antes de dirigirme a la salita de espera en donde mi familia ya me esperaba. Sin entender bien qué pasaba, me detuve para mirar a mis padres, Karin, Suigetsu, Menma, Ayame, Ino y Neji, quienes se levantaron despavoridos de sus asientos para hacerme un montón de preguntas que no entendía.

-¿Estás bien? ¡Te ves pálido!- mí madre se acercó preocupada- ¿Dónde está Hinata? ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué pasó con Nagato? ¡Tienes sangre en la camisa!-

-Pero…¿Qué hacen aquí?-

Fue mi padre quien trajo algo de cordura al grupo y se acercó para darme un abrazo.

-Itachi y Sasuke nos hablaron, hijo. Vienen en camino-

Tomé aire y abracé a mí madre antes de exhalar. Contra mi pecho, mí madre subió la vista y me obligó a mirarla.

-¿Y Hinata?-

-Está herida, ha recibido un impacto de bala, perdió mucha sangre, en estos momentos la llevaron a revisar, pero a juzgar por las caras de los paramédicos la situación no se ve muy prometedora.

Recordé la extraña mirada que habían intercambiado los paramédicos al examinarla por encima, como si tuvieran que ocultar algo hasta que estuvieran seguros.

-Vamos hijo tienes que ser fuerte, ahora más que nunca-

Fue la única respuesta que obtuve de mi padre quien me conocía bastante bien como para notar que me moría de desesperación, y con toda mi familia a mí alrededor, tomé aire, traté de parecer paciente mientras comenzaba lo que parecería una eterna espera antes de que pudiera ver a Hinata.

~o~

Casi media hora más tarde, sentado lejos de mi familia en las sillas de la salita de espera, di otro sorbo a un pésimo café que Ino me había llevado y solté el aire contenido. Nadie había salido a darnos noticias de Hinata, y para entonces estaba tan desesperado que pensaba ir a buscarla yo mismo.

A mí lado, Sasuke tomó asiento en otra silla y tomó un sorbo de su café sin decir nada. Me conocía lo suficiente para saber cuando no quería hablar, por algo era mi mejor amigo.

-Nada aún-

Frustrado, llevé mis manos al rostro y solté el aire contenido.

-Nada aún-

Me levanté de mi asiento y por cuarta vez en media hora caminé lentamente por la salita de espera, mirando en todas direcciones los pasillos de la sección del hospital a donde habían transferido a Hinata. Estados críticos y en observación. Eso no era nada prometedor.Y de seguir así yo mismo entraría aún fuese a la fuerza para ver a Hinata.

Como si alguien me hubiera escuchado, el médico que nos recibió en la entrada apareció en la salita y me giré para mirarlo.

-¿Parientes de Hinata…Hyuga?-

De manera inmediata, todos los que se encontraban sentados se levantaron y en menos de dos segundos estuve frente a él.

-Uzumaki. Soy su esposo ¿Cómo está? ¿Puedo verla?-

Frente a mí el canoso médico me miró serio.

-Aún no. La señora Uzumaki perdió una considerable cantidad de sangre, logramos estabilizarla. Pero la bala que le impactó no logró salir lo que produjo una leve hemorragia interna y daños a los tejidos del hombro por lo que irá a cirugía de inmediato

El aire se volvió más tenso y pesado en la sala, y con terror cerré mis ojos y coloqué mis manos en los hombros del médico.

-Haga lo que sea necesario, llame a el mejor cirujano del hospital. Pero Hinata tiene que salir bien de esa cirugía -

No fue una pregunta ni una petición. Completamente serio, el médico asintió ligeramente y desapareció a toda velocidad.

.

.

.

.

La espera era insoportable, no dejaba de pensar en Hinata, y todo lo que pasamos juntos se remontaban en mí mente como una película.

Casi cinco horas más tarde el mismo doctor apareció de nuevo dirigiéndose directamente hacia a mí, yo me acerque rápidamente.

-¿Cómo está mí esposa Doctor?- Todos en la sala lo miramos fijamente.

-La cirugía ha sido un éxito, la paciente estará en cuidados intensivos, pero estará bien-

Luego de que el Doctor dijera eso solté un enorme suspiro de alivio y sentí con el alma me volvía al cuerpo. Todos en aquella sala logramos calmarnos.

-Quiero verla- Aquello sonó más como una orden que como una petición.

Sonriendo ligeramente aquel Doctor me llevó detrás de esas puertas blancas y comenzó a guiarme por aquel largo pasillo. No dije nada durante el trayecto, el ancho pasillo me pareció un camino demasiado largo para recorrer hasta que finalmente llegamos a el área de cuidados intensivos. Maldición, necesitaba verla cuanto antes sino me volvería loco.

Ya dentro, luego de ponerme la vestimenta adecuada para aquella área caminé por la habitación hasta que quedé frente a su cama y pude verla. Ahí, entre un montón de aparatos conectados a ella, dos enfermeras, cubierta con una bata de hospital y nada de maquillaje encima, mi mujer parecía dormida pero sabía que era el efecto de la anestesia. Se veía demasiado pequeña y frágil en aquella enorme cama, con la herida de su labio limpiada y un morete que sobresalía de su mejilla, y su cabello enredado en un moño.

Estaba ahí. A pesar de todo… Precía dormir apaciblemente, como si no hubiera pasado nada las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas, como si no hubiera estado secuestrada y sido maltratada. Estaba ahí, viva. Solo entonces pude soltar un gemido de alivio y tomé su mano pequeña entre las mías.

Ya no estaba helada.

-Disculpe, señor Uzumaki-

Fue lo único que pude hacer antes de tener que alejarme de nuevo. La enfermera pasó por mí lado para acomodar su almohada, sus sábanas, checar sus signos vitales y sus aparatos; y mientras hacía todo esto y casi en contra de mi voluntad, me alejé para dejar que la atendieran y me coloqué a un lado del médico para cruzarme de brazos. No le quité la vista de encima.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-

-Como le dije, estable- sonrió, metiendo sus manos a los bolsos de su bata- Solo necesita descansar y recuperar fuerzas. Tiene una ligera contusión en la cabeza, resultado de un golpe fuerte-

Apreté mis puños con fuerza al escuchar aquello, y deseé haber hecho algo más que ofrecerme a Nagato como carnada. El solo pensar en lo que ese idiota podría haberle hecho me calentó la sangre de nuevo, y tomé una bocanada de aire mientras intentaba tranquilizarme.

-Pero no es nada serio, solo es cuestión de días para que se desinflame y estará bien. Lo importante es ver el progreso de la cirugía a la que fue sometida-

Tomé aire para poder hablar y preguntar lo que me había estado volviendo loco las últimas horas.

-No…- me aclaré la voz- Él no la…tocó ¿Verdad?-

-No, en absoluto-

Aquella respuesta fue un golpe de alivio y saqué el aire contenido por horas hasta relajarme por completo.

-No hay un solo indicio de violación o intento de alguno, no se preocupe señor Uzumaki-

Me limité a sonreír ligeramente, mirando como las enfermeras terminaban de acomodar a mi inconsciente esposa y una vez terminado su trabajo salieron de la habitación para dejarnos solos al médico y a mí. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, me dio una ligera palmada en la espalda y lo miré con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-La verdad es que su esposa corrió con mucha suerte- la miró y yo lo miré a él- En su estado, el estrés al que estuvo sometida la ponía en una situación delicada-

Sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que acababa de decir, fruncí el ceño y negué ligeramente con la cabeza.

-¿Su estado?-

Esta vez fue el turno del doctor para no entender, y me miró mientras fruncía el ceño para después componer una media sonrisa que no supe cómo interpretar. No sabía si preocuparme, alegrarme o relajarme, así que me limité a mirarlo hasta que por fin habló.

-¿Qué no lo sabe? Su esposa está embarazada, Señor Uzumaki-

Embarazada.

La palabra resonó en mi cabeza con fuerza, haciendo eco en mi mente mientras intentaba entender lo que acababan de decirme. Abrí mis ojos de par en par, mi respiración se aceleró inmediatamente y abrí la mandíbula en un gesto de incredulidad.

No había mucho que entender de todas maneras. Era bastante simple y había quedado claro en una sola palabra, que escondía un significado demasiado grande e intenso para procesarlo tan rápido. Como una película recordé nuestra última noche juntos y la miré de nuevo, inconciente en aquella enorme cama de hospital.

Embarazada de mí. Con mi hijo dentro de ella.

No pude decir nada. No pude responder nada. Me limité a mirarla como si mi vida dependiera de ello, respirando por la boca mientras intentaba asimilar el mar de emociones que me habían asaltado de inmediato. Intentando asimilar lo que esa simple y corta noticia significaba para mí. Para los dos. Para nuestro futuro.

Tal vez entendió mi reacción o tal vez quiso llenar el silencio que parecía incómodo al ver que no contestaba, pero el médico volvió a hablar con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Todo está perfecto con el bebé. No hay anomalías ni signos de aborto, algo común en estos casos de tanto estrés y tan poco tiempo de gestación-

Hice cuentas en mi cabeza, recordando a la perfección esa noche antes de que se fuera. La última noche que habíamos pasado juntos. Tres semanas.

-Es una verdadera suerte que no haya perdido al bebé con el estrés del secuestro y una herida delicada. Una chiquilla fuerte su esposa, vaya que sí-

No contesté nada. Seguí mirándola como si no hubiera nada más a mí alrededor, consciente sólo de ella.

Y de mi hijo creciendo en su interior. Y entonces la idea me golpeó con fuerza y fui consciente de lo que eso significaba para los dos.

Pero sobre todo para mí.

Tal vez el doctor pareció darse cuenta de eso, pues sin mayores ceremonias, se acercó a mí y dándome una palmada suave en la espalda me sacó de mi ensimismamiento y me obligó a mirarlo unos instantes.

-Y usted es un hombre afortunado- recibí una palmada de nueva cuenta- Felicidades-

Diciendo aquello último dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta para dejarme solo en la enorme habitación con mi esposa quien seguía durmiendo en un sueño profundo.

Aceptando la realidad que acababa de golpearme con una fuerza impresionante. Asimilando la idea de lo que acababan de decirme.

La idea de que Hinata estaba embarazada.

La idea de que estaba esperando un hijo mío.

La idea de que iba a ser papá.

Y solo entonces, después de horas, días y semanas de no hacerlo, pude sonreír en serio y miré con ojos húmedos a la mujer frente a mí.

 **~Hinata POV~**

Me dolía la cabeza. Y mucho.

Lo último que recordaba eran unos ojos azules, una voz conocida gritando mi nombre, unos brazos familiares abrazándome con fuerza hasta que todo se volvió negro.

Naruto.

En algún momento vi el cielo estrellado sobre mi cabeza, un manto azul marino cubierto de chispas plateadas y borrosas. Todo se volvió negro de nuevo.

Después el techo metálico de un automóvil, una bolsa de suero encima de mi cabeza, bastante borrosa para distinguir su contorno. Escuché las voces lejanas de dos personas, hablando de una persona que había sufrido una herida y estaba delicada. Hablaban de mí.

El techo blanco y la luz potente de un pasillo interminable, el suelo moviéndose debajo de mí mientras unas ruedas rechinaban en el piso. Olía a hospital.

Luego sus ojos azules de nuevo. Su suave voz contra mi oído, su dulce aliento contra mi rostro, su cálida mano contra la mía.

Sus ojos fueron lo último que vi antes de caer por completo en la inconsciencia y perderme en el olvido de nuevo.

~o~

Maldición, me seguía doliendo demasiado la cabeza. Pareciera como si me hubiera arrollado un maldito tren.

Escuchaba voces a mí alrededor. Voces que no conocía.

Dos mujeres hablaban suavemente a mí lado, dos presencias que sentía y escuchaba pero no podía ver, hablando de mis signos vitales, mi progreso y lo valiente que había sido. Eran dos enfermeras, y como si estuviera una realidad alterna o en un sueño, recordé a donde había llegado y porqué. Aunque escuchaba su conversación a la perfección seguía en un estado de inconsciencia pues mi cuerpo, mis ojos y mi mente se negaban a responderme de alguna manera.

Todo seguía oscuro, y no tenía intenciones de hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por abrir los ojos cuando lo único que quería era seguir dormida.

Dos segundos más tarde volví a caer en un estado de inconsciencia.

~o~

Cuando volví a escuchar algo, fue de nuevo su voz.

Me obligué a abrir los ojos sin éxito, solo para darme cuenta que seguía en un estado semi inconsciente y por más que quisiera abrir los ojos no lo iba a lograr.

No estaba solo. Había alguien más con él, otra voz que conocía. Hice una inspiración e intenté obligar a mi cerebro a despertar sin éxito. Lo único que podía hacer era escuchar su voz a la distancia, como un eco al final de un largo túnel.

-Lleva casi dos días así…- sonaba frustrado, cansado, impotente.

Quise abrir los ojos sin éxito. Lo seguía escuchando como si estuviera al final de un largo túnel que no podía cruzar.

-Tranquilízate, sólo necesita descansar- reconocí la voz, era de mi hermano- Los médicos dijeron que puede tardar días en despertar, la contusión de su cabeza es fuerte-

-Lo sé, pero…- soltó un suspiro- Me mata verla así. Me siento tan…impotente-

Maldición, Hinata. Abre los ojos.

Obligué de nuevo a mi cerebro a despertarse sin éxito alguno, por un momento dejé de escuchar por completo y supe que estaba cayendo en la inconsciencia otra vez. Demonios.

-Está bien, Naruto- era la voz suave de mi hermano- Necesita tiempo. Pasó por muchas emociones fuertes, pronto despertará-

Un silencio largo. Entonces sentí su mano, fuerte, firme, suave y grande contra la mía. Quise devolver su agarre sin éxito, y el sonido de su voz me llenó de nuevo. De alguna manera la sentí más cerca. Lo sentí cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

-Tuve tanto miedo de perderla. Tuve tanto miedo de perderlos-

Lo último casi no lo escuché antes de caer de nuevo en la inconsciencia, con el sonido de su voz retumbando en mi cabeza antes de perder la razón por completo.

~o~

La voz que escuché de nuevo fue conocida. No era la de él.

-Se ve muy pálida- había sincera preocupación en su voz, aunque era mucho más serena que lo habitual.

-Sí, pero poco a poco irá recuperando su fuerza cariño-

Después se unió otra igualmente conocida. Eran dos mujeres que susurraban a mí lado, que reconocí como Kushina y Karin. Estaban solas conmigo, una de ellas aferraba mi mano con delicadeza.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había escuchado voces?

-Maldito Nagato. Mira que secuestrar a Hinata el muy desgraciado, ojalá se pudra en la cárcel-

-¡Karin!-

Ante el suave regaño en un susurro de Kushina, Karin resopló e hizo más fuerte su amarre en mi mano. O así lo sentí.

-¡Pues es la verdad! ¡Mira como está Hinata, y mi hermano desesperado ahí afuera!-

Quise gritarles que estaba bien, pero sabía que era mi subconsciente el que escuchaba todo mientras el caparazón de Hinata estaba tumbado en la cama, aún inconsciente por el golpe en la cabeza y por todo lo demás.

Escuché la voz de Karin de nuevo, esta vez más cerca que nunca.

-Por favor, despierta Hina, despierta. Naruto te necesita. Todos te necesitamos-

Karin comenzó a hablar con su madre mientras sus voces se hacían cada vez más lejanas hasta perderse en el fondo de mi cabeza. Con algo de renuencia, tuve que aceptar que estaba cayendo de nuevo en la inconsciencia.

Sin más remedio, me dejé caer en el abismo negro hasta que todo quedó en silencio y entré en un sueño profundo.

Tal vez no volvería a despertar nunca.

.

.

.

Comencé a despertar muy despacio. Demasiado despacio.

Cayendo en la cuenta que dejaba el estado de la inconsciencia, oscuro, frío y demasiado silencioso; agucé el oído mientras los sonidos a mí alrededor se hacían presentes. El constante tic tac de un reloj, una gota de agua cayendo de un lavamanos lejano, el insistente tic de un aparato a mi izquierda.

Los olores también se hicieron presentes. El aroma inmaculado de desinfectante de un hospital, a flores frescas a mí lado, a tela lavada y limpia.

Con mi cuerpo adolorido pero no tanto como mi cabeza, parpadeé repetidamente hasta que todo cobró sentido a mí alrededor y fruncí el ceño para distinguir las formas. Borrosas al principio, algo oscuras por la escasa luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, hasta que finalmente tuvieron sentido. Una vez que logre ver con claridad y los sentidos volvieron a mi, pude notar el montón de cables que tenía enchufados a mí cuerpo, la sonda plástica que rodeaba mí rostro, y las agujas incrustadas en mis manos para suministrarme suero. Con algo de dificultad, logré sentarme y observar más a detalle aquella habitación. Usando la lógica supuse que me encontraba en una enorme habitación privada y muy lujosa con un gran ventanal que era cubierta por esas enormes persianas.

Una fuerte punzada en mí hombro llamó mí atención, y pude notar el vendaje que lo cubría así como el cabestrillo que sujetaba mí brazo.

Dirigí mi mirada unos hacia un rincón y entonces pude verlo.

Sentado en aquel pequeño sillón de cuero negro, Naruto dormía algo incómodo.

-¿Naruto?-

Lo llamé suavemente a lo cual él despertó en seguida.

-Hola-

Me dijo en un suave susurro, su voz ronca, grave y cansada. Lo miré entre sorprendida y aliviada.

-Hola-

Fue lo único que contesté. Suspiró lentamente, y supe que era un suspiro de alivio.

Rápidamente se levantó hacia la salida a llamar a un médico.

Luego de unos minutos dos enfermeras entraron rápidamente y comenzaron a inspeccionarme y a hacerme un montón de preguntas, mientras hacían anotaciones. Pasaron algunos minutos para que por fin se fueran dejándonos solo a Naruto y a mi.

-En un momento viene el doctor-

Fue lo único que dijeron antes de salir de la habitación.

Te extrañé. Me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me abrazaba con cuidado. Era increíble estar así con él después de tantos días sin tenerlo cerca, y su calor, olor y fuerza me recordaron lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

Su piel cálida contra la mía, su aroma a hombre inundando mi nariz, sus manos en mi cuerpo, su cuerpo junto al mío.

Dios, como extrañaba a este hombre.

-¿Cómo estás?-

Recordé el dolor de mi cuerpo, específicamente el de mí hombro y el de mi cabeza que parecía menos intenso que antes pero igual dolía.

-Algo adolorida- comenzó a deshacer el amarre en mi cuerpo y me moví para impedírselo- Pero bien-

Como única respuesta, bajó la mirada para encontrarse con la mía y yo me entretuve mirando su rostro cansado y una barba de algunos días. Se rasuraba todos los días, por lo que aquél simple hecho me hizo volver un poco más a la realidad y giré mi cabeza un poco por encima de la suya para mirar el reloj de la pared detrás de él. Marcaba la cinco de la mañana, estaba por amanecer.

-¿Cuánto tiempo…-

-¿Estuviste inconsciente?- asentí con la cabeza- Cuatro días- sonrió ligeramente al ver mi sorpresa- Tuvieron que llevarte a cirugía por la bala que recibiste, además de una contusión en la cabeza y algunos cuantos golpes y sin contar que estabas bastante débil, necesitabas descansar. Te lo acaba de de decir la enfermera- Me dijo preocupado- ¿Acaso no la escuchaste?-

-La verdad no escuché nada de lo que me dijo. Estaba pensando en otras cosas-

Como en una película, recordé todas las veces en las que había recibido golpes y maltratos y temblé ligeramente entre sus brazos. Al parecer Naruto lo notó, pues me pegó más a él y me arrulló ligeramente contra su cuerpo.

-Shh, tranquila. Estás a salvo-

En cuanto dijo eso y como si me hubiera dado un golpe, recordé una razón más por la que debería estar preocupada y de manera casi inconsciente me llevé una mano a mi vientre que seguía plano. Mi bebé.

¿Estaría bien? ¿Lo habría logrado?

Miré a Naruto instintivamente y busqué su calor, incapaz de reaccionar de ninguna manera y recordando que ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de decírselo. Ni siquiera sabía cómo podría tomarlo, así que como pude, fingí que removía algo entre las sábanas para disimular mi instinto y tomé una larga bocanada de aire.

Tarde que temprano iba a saberlo. Lo que no sabía era cómo decírselo.

Él me miraba fijamente, como si quisiera leer mis pensamientos.

-Naruto…yo-

-¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo?-

Abrí mis ojos de par en par y lo miré mientras parpadeaba rápidamente, intentando digerir la pregunta que me acababa de hacer y que iba directo al grano de lo que seguramente estaba por decirle. Tomé una larga bocanada de aire.

-¿Qué?- fue una pregunta meramente retórica, pues sabía bien lo que acababa de preguntarme y a que se refería.

-¿Cuándo ibas a decirme que estás embarazada?-

En algún momento entre el shock, cerré mis ojos y exhale aliviada al escuchar de mi estado en tiempo presente, lo que quería decir que mi bebé estaba sano y salvo. Nuestro bebé. Entonces recordé la pregunta qué Naruto me había hecho, y sintiendo mi cara arder lo miré con mis ojos como platos.

-Cómo…- tragué saliva- ¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-El doctor que te atendió me lo dijo- llevó su mano a acariciar mi rostro, quitando algunos mechones de cabello de mi frente- Te revisaron cuando estabas inconsciente, me dijo que fue un milagro que no perdieras a nuestro hijo con el estrés del…secuestro-

El simple recordatorio en esa palabra me hizo estremecer de nuevo, y como acto instintivo Naruto me pegó más a él, confirmándome que estaba a salvo y con él. Y nuestro bebé.

Ahora Naruto lo sabía. Sabía que estábamos esperando un hijo, y en aquél momento me sentí más relajada y tranquila al darme cuenta la manera en la que hablaba de él. La manera en la que había dicho nuestro hijo.

Con emoción contenida. Con sorpresa y felicidad a la vez.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que ninguno dijo nada. Pegados por completo, Naruto se dedicó a acariciar mis brazos, mis caderas, mi espalda mientras yo me permanecía sentada y lo acariciaba con una mano, como si nada hubiera pasado ni cambiado en las últimas tres semanas.

No habíamos dicho casi nada, y sin embargo la familiaridad era inevitable.

-¿No ibas a decírmelo?-

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa y tuve que detenerme un momento a pensarlo. Sin contar al secuestro, la cosas entre Naruto y yo habían terminado. Estábamos divorciados. Y yo estaba esperando un hijo de él.

-No lo sé- me encogí de hombros sincera- Apenas me había enterado cuando pasó…todo- meneé la cabeza- Iba saliendo de la clínica con los análisis en mano cuando Nagato me…-

No pude terminar. Me estremecí de nuevo en sus brazos, recibiendo a cambio un agarre más firme y sus labios contra mi cabeza para tranquilizarme. Su respiración se volvió fuerte y complicada, como si estuviera conteniendo la rabia y la frustración.

-Hey, tranquila, ya pasó todo- asentí contra su pecho- Estás aquí conmigo, y no dejaré que nada te pase-

Sonreí ligeramente y me pegué más a él de la manera más sutil posible. Aún no sabía muy bien qué esperar de nosotros estando así cuando teníamos más de tres semanas de no tocarnos y estando divorciados.

No quise pensar en eso.

Los minutos pasaron sin que ninguno dijera nada, y con mi cabeza pensando en todo lo que había pasado las últimas horas alcé mi mirada y la encontré con la suya, bastante cansada.

-¿Qué pasó con Nagato?-

-Fue capturado, luego que tú y él forcejearon por aquella pistola, aproveche para darle un buen puñetazo y después fue arrestado-

¿Entonces si había hecho eso? Fruncí el ceño ligeramente y no aparté mi vista de él al darme cuenta que no había terminado de hablar.

-También encontraron el lugar donde te tuvo antes, así como a los tres tipos que lo ayudaron con el secuestro-

-¿Tres? Sólo recuerdo a dos-

-Pain, un maldito delincuente que por fin tendrá su merecido- escupió Naruto entre dientes- Fue él quien organizó todo, los otros dos solo eran sus empleados-

Fruncí el ceño aún más. Entonces ese era el hombre que había visto mientras Nagato me sacaba a rastras del lugar, y por eso me había parecido tan familiar. En alguna ocasión me lo habían presentado en uno de los tantos eventos sociales de Naruto, y recordaba que me había parecido totalmente desagradable. Ahora entendía por qué.

Recordé la bolsa de dinero que Naruto llevaba en las manos y me retorcí contra él para mirarlo a los ojos directamente.

-¿Qué pasó con tu dinero?-

Naruto hizo un gesto como si le importara un comino y me abrazó con más fuerza.

-No sé, creo que la bolsa se la ha quedado Itachi para devolver el dinero al banco- pegó sus labios a mi cabello de nuevo- Por lo demás, se está encargando de regresarlo a nuestras cuentas de nuevo y dejar a Nagato sin un centavo del que robó-

Mi sorpresa fue evidente al escucharlo. No por el hecho de que su dinero sería regresado (eso era obvio que iba a pasar) sino por como hablaba de todo en plural. Como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no nos hubiéramos divorciado, como si siguiéramos siendo una pareja casada.

Como si fuéramos a estar juntos a partir de esto.

 _¿Te molesta?_ Preguntó mi conciencia algo sarcástica, y supe que la respuesta era un rotundo no. Tampoco quería pensar mucho en eso, así que sonriendo ligeramente me acomodé de nuevo contra su pecho para arrullarme con su suave respiración. Pensé en algo que me tenía inquieta, y lo miré de nuevo para hablar suavemente. Habíamos estado hablando en susurros todo el tiempo, víctimas de la noche que se iba mientras los primeros rayos de sol ya comenzaban a asomar por la ventana de mi lujosa habitación. Mirando hacía todo el rededor una habitación espaciosa. Estaba segura que Naruto personalmente había pedido que me trasladaran aquí.

-¿Cómo supiste donde estábamos antes del hangar?-

Había atrapado a Pain y a los otros al mismo tiempo que a Nagato después de todo. Soltó un suspiro cansado, y como si recordara algo que le desagradaba me miró y comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla con sus nudillos.

-Mientras estábamos rastreándote, Shion fue al departamento y confesó todo-

Aquello fue como una bofetada y más confundida que antes miré a Naruto y fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué rayos tenía que ver Shion en todo esto?

Por supuesto Naruto entendió mi reacción al instante y moviéndose para quedar sentado frente a mí quedé bloqueada de toda luz de sol. Sus nudillos no dejaban de acariciar mis mejillas, mi cuello, mi brazo para volver al principio.

-Shion era amante de Nagato, Hina- abrí mis ojos de par en par- Incluso cuando estábamos comprometidos, supongo que esa es la razón por la que me dejó- Dijo mirando el techo- Cuando tú y yo nos casamos, sospecharon que había sido una farsa para conseguir la herencia, y Nagato convenció a Shion de caer en el juego para descubrirlo y así se la dieran a él-

Me limité a mirar mis manos en su pecho, tratando de procesar la información. En aquél momento todo hizo sentido, las burlas de Shion, sus coqueteos con Naruto, el sarcasmo de Nagato y el inminente secuestro. Jamás pensé que Shion fuera a estar involucrada, y al parecer a Naruto le preocupaba poco su implicación, y sobre todo su engaño con Nagato.

-Claro que no le funcionó el jueguito, y cuando no la obtuvo se desesperó y decidió hacer algo más extremo- me miró, refiriéndose a mi secuestro- Shion no sabía nada de tu secuestro pero algo intuía, así que cuando desapareciste y se dio cuenta fue a buscarme para decirme todo-

Era demasiada información. Tanta que comenzaba a dolerme la cabeza.

Decidí no preguntarle nada al respecto y aún abrumada, bostecé casi involuntariamente mientras Naruto me acomodaba en la enorme almohada detrás de mí.

-Duerme, necesitas descansar-

Dándome un ligero beso en la frente, lo miré enderezarse. Casi involuntariamente, agarré su camisa en un débil puño y se giró para mirarme entre sorprendido y agradado.

-No, quédate-

Ante mi simple petición se recostó a mí lado y miró su Rolex mientras yo miraba el reloj detrás de su cabeza, encima de la ventana. Marcaba las seis treinta de la mañana, el sol iluminaba casi por completo la habitación, colándose entre las cortinas semi cerradas.

Soltando un gemido de derrota, me abrazó contra él y se enredó en mí como si no quisiera soltarme nunca. Fuerte y delicado. Intenso pero gentil. Como siempre había sido y siempre sería.

-Creo que tenemos una hora antes de que tu bendita enfermera vuelva y me corra de tu cama, por milésima vez-

Ante esa confesión no pude evitar sonreír. Al parecer se había metido a la cama conmigo en varias ocasiones para recibir regaños, y decidiendo hacer caso omiso esperó el momento ideal para hacerlo sin que le dijeran nada. Siempre rompiendo las reglas, siempre haciendo lo que quería y como lo quería. Aquello me pareció tan propio de Naruto que tuve que contener una risa que hizo que me doliera la cabeza.

Pegué mi cabeza contra su cálido pecho que tanto había extrañado, dejándome arrullar con el latido de su corazón.

Detrás de mí, sus manos se aferraron a mi espalda con fuerza y llevó sus labios a mi cabeza de nuevo.

-Duerme, preciosa- soltó el aire contenido- Aquí estaré-

Fue lo último que escuché antes de quedarme completamente dormida.

Cuando desperté la habitación se encontraba completamente iluminada por la luz del sol.

Tenía sed. Demasiada sed. Y hambre.

Aún débil pero con mi cabeza mucho mejor, abrí los ojos hasta acostumbrarme a la luz del día y artificial de la habitación y me quedé quieta unos instantes, recostada boca arriba. Toqué la cama a mí izquierda que aún se sentía caliente, y giré mi cabeza para darme cuenta que estaba vacía.

Naruto ya no estaba conmigo.

Arriba de la ventana, el reloj marcaba las diez de la mañana. Sonreí como boba. Era obvio porque ya no estaba conmigo en la cama.

Antes de acomodarme siquiera, la puerta principal se abrió y mi esposo entró por la puerta –Sí, sabía que ya no lo era pero no podía evitar pensar en él de esa forma-. Más delgado de lo que lo recordaba, cerró la puerta detrás de él y caminó hasta mi cama hasta detenerse a mis pies. Llevaba la misma camisa blanca y pantalón negro del carísimo traje Armani que llevaba el día del rescate, y tal como había distinguido horas antes, una incipiente barba de tres días que lo hacía ver bastante sexy.

Llevaba un café en las manos. Se veía cansado.

-Hola-

Esta vez fui yo quien saludó primero, le dediqué una ligera sonrisa mientras seguía tumbada en la cama.

-Buenos días- sonrió de vuelta- ¿Cómo estás?-

-Sedienta- dije rápidamente, sentía la boca seca- Y hambrienta-

Como si hubiera sabido que eso sería justamente lo que diría, sonrió de medio lado y me mostró su celular para guardarlo en su bolsillo.

-Acabo de pedir comida para ti-

Sin poder evitarlo, fruncí la boca al recordar que estaba en un hospital, y seguramente me traerían la horrible comida que servían para la gente enferma. Al parecer Naruto interpretó mi puchero y sonriendo con satisfacción, se sentó en la silla a mi izquierda y dio un sorbo de su café.

-Una crema y ensalada con pollo del Voltaire- se encogió de hombros- Supuse que no te gustaría la comida de hospital y querrías algo más-

Como niña pequeña sonreí abiertamente al escucharlo y me acurruqué en mi lugar. El Voltaire era el pequeño restaurante italiano que se encontraba en la esquina de la avenida de Empresas Uzumaki, en donde solíamos comer todos los días.

-Además, ahora deberás comer más ¿No?-

Dijo haciendo referencia a mí embarazo, y el tono en que dijo aquello me dejó desarmada. Era ese tono de emoción contenida que tan pocas veces le había escuchado, de orgullo inminente que solo le había escuchado cuando me presentaba como su esposa.

-Supongo, gracias- miré como tomaba otro sorbo y pasé saliva, moría de sed- ¿Podrías…-

Antes de terminar, Naruto tomó la jarra de agua que se encontraba en la mesita a mí lado y me sirvió un vaso que no tardé más de diez segundos en terminar. Recargado en su silla, me miró completamente divertido mientras rellenaba el vaso y yo lo volvía a tomar. Una vez que sacié mi sed, le pasé el vaso y lo miré sonrojada mientras él me dedicaba una sonrisa con sus cejas levantadas.

-¿Lista?-

-Sí-

-Bien, me alegro- dejó el vaso en la mesa y se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta- Porque hay un montón de personas afuera que se mueren por verte-

Sonreímos de igual forma y como única respuesta solo pude atinar a asentir.

~o~

Quince minutos más tarde la habitación era un completo caos. Llena de flores de mil colores y tamaños desperdigadas por toda la habitación, toda la familia Uzumaki, Ino y Neji se encontraban apretujados en el extenso lugar que no alcanzaba para ellos.

En el extremo de la habitación, recargado contra la pared, mi esposo me miraba fijamente con una media sonrisa de alivio. Me era imposible quitarle la vista de encima, a pesar de que estaba atrás de todos los demás.

No tenía idea de cómo habían permitido que nueve personas pasaran a la vez, pero supuse que algo tendría que ver la influencia y el dinero de Naruto.

Meneé la cabeza. Ya estaba abrazada por mi Hermano, quien no habían parado de consentirme desde que habían puesto el primer pie en la habitación.

-¡Qué bueno que por fin despertaste!- Karin tomó mi mano, sentada en la única silla disponible mientras su pancita de embarazo comenzaba a notarse- Nos tuviste tan preocupados-

-Lo sé, lo siento-

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte- Dijo mí Hermano- Lo importante es que estás bien ahora-

-Nos asustaste mucho, amiga- la voz de Ino me desconcentró de Neji- Ahora necesitas descansar, aunque los doctores han dicho que estás bien- sonrió de oreja a oreja- Me alegro-

Mientras todos comenzaban a discutir lo afortunada que había sido, el hecho de que Nagato hubiera sido capturado y como una vez que saliera de ahí haríamos una celebración, Naruto se acercó hasta quedar a mí lado en la cama una vez que Neji se hiciera a un lado.

Me miró fijamente y yo hice lo mismo, notando su rostro cansado y su misma ropa.

-Deberías ir a casa a descansar un poco- sonreí- Dormir un rato, darte una ducha y cambiarte- dije lo más mandona posible y él no se inmutó- Estaré bien. Todos están aquí-

-No es necesario- se encogió de hombros- Le pedí a Sasuke que nos trajera ropa y nuestras cosas personales, me bañaré y me cambiaré aquí. Ya he descansado-

Dijo lo último en un tono diferente, haciendo alusión a nuestra plática horas antes cuando apenas amanecía y a las horas de sueño que habíamos tenido después. Sonreí dos segundos y meneé mi cabeza, sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

-Pero…-

-Sin discusiones, Hinata-

Fue lo último que dijo en tono autoritario, y sabiendo que había perdido la batalla por completo me limité a soltar un suspiro mientras aceptaba el hecho de que Naruto se quedaría donde estaba.

Luego de un rato, mientras miraba a mí hermano, pude notar que algo quería decirme, lo conocía como para intuirlo. Después que todos en la habitación se fueran despidiendo y de haberle pedido a Naruto que me dejara un momento a solas con Neji fue cuando pudimos hablar más cómodamente.

-Ahora sí, ¿Qué querías decirme?

Al decir eso la expresión de Neji cambió completamente.

-Hinata, ¿Estás de acuerdo a que Naruto se quede más tiempo aquí contigo?. Yo soy tu hermano y creo que tengo derecho de cuidarte y atenderte. No me gusta la manera en que se impone a tu opinión como siguieras siendo su empleada, como siguieras siendo tu… Tu sabes-

Al escuchar lo que me decía no pude evitar sonreír con ternura.

-Aún así sea hermano, me agrada mucho tenerlo a mí lado, he aprendido a lidiar con su carácter mandón- Dije eso recordando todas las veces en que discutía y me imponía ante sus decisiones.

-Pero el ya no tiene ninguna obligación hacia a ti Hinata. Y no quiero que te haga más daño del que ya te ha hecho-

La mirada de Neji era dura, pero se podía notar la preocupación en sus ojos y… En parte tenía cierta razón y necesitaba que él me lo dijera para traerme de vuelta a la realidad. Naruto y yo ya no estamos casados y el ya no tiene ninguna obligación hacia mí (o al menos eso piensa Neji).

-Creo que no estoy de acuerdo contigo hermano. Naruto hizo hasta lo imposible por encontrarme-Le dije mientras tomaba su mano- Y aunque las circunstancias no terminaron de la mejor manera, me hace feliz saber que se preocupa por mi-

-Si lo se, y le estoy totalmente agradecido por lo que fue capaz de hacer por encontrate… Solo no quiero que vuelva a hacerte daño hermana-

-No lo hará hermano, esta vez no lo permitiré. Solo no fuerces las cosas Neji, lo último que quiero es que Naruto y tu discutan-

Neji sonrió de medio lado y soltando un suspiro drrrotado tomó mis manos y me miro fijamente.

-Si tu así lo decides, sabes que yo te apoyare en todo, y si Naruto hace que te sientas mejor y te olvides de todo lo que el idiota de su primo te hizo pasar… Estaré tranquilo al saber que estás bajo su cuidado-

-Gracias Neji-

.

.

.

Dos horas más tarde miraba la maleta negra y abierta en el sofá a unos metros de mí cama. Reconocía algunas camisas de Naruto y vestidos míos, su colonia, cepillo de dientes, crema de afeitar y un rastrillo. En el baño, el agua de la ducha corría desde hacía minutos mientras Naruto tomaba un baño.

Miré a mi derecha por la enorme ventana y admiré la ciudad iluminada por el sol, a más de veinte pisos debajo de mí. Sonreí al recordar que habían pedido mi transferencia a la habitación con mejor panorama de la ciudad.

Recordé su oficina y su departamento con esos enormes ventanales que iban del piso al techo. Naruto y su obsesión por las vistas.

Suspiré. Llevaba varios minutos soportando las ganas de levantarme de la cama y acompañarlo.

Intentaba distraerme con lo que fuera, consciente de que estaba bastante débil como para salir de la cama y sin saber siquiera si podía caminar sin ayuda. Además, aún no sabía qué esperar de nosotros, y seguramente desnudarme y entrar a la ducha con él no era del todo viable.

Aunque lo deseaba como nunca, recordar la situación en la que estábamos antes de mi secuestro me había quitado cualquier pizca de seguridad y después de diez minutos seguía metida en la cama mientras escuchaba el agua correr.

 _Tonta, no pasará nada porque abras la puerta del baño ¿No?_

Quité el cobertor de mi cuerpo y miré mis piernas mientras tomaba aire. Las sentía débiles, producto de unos días de no utilizarlas, y una vez reuní las ganas suficientes me levanté y mis pies estuvieron en el suelo. Caminé lentamente pero sin problema alguno, después de todo solo estaba algo débil, y una vez que llegué al baño abrí la puerta ligeramente y asomé la cabeza adentro.

El vapor del agua caliente inundaba todo el baño mientras Naruto seguía bañándose dentro de la ducha. A través de la puerta de vidrio semi transparente, reconocí su grande figura mientras se enjuagaba el cabello con las manos y se quitaba el shampoo. Miré con atención la silueta de sus piernas, sus brazos, su torso y su trasero mientras se duchaba, y recordé todas esas veces en las que nos habíamos bañado juntos.

Maldición, lo extrañaba tanto.

Consciente de que pronto saldría de la regadera y segura de que no quería que me sorprendiera mirándolo como una acosadora sonreí y regresé a mi cama para recostarme y fingir que nada había pasado. Seguramente saldría regañada si Naruto me veía de pie y fuera de la cama. Satisfecha de mi pequeña travesura, sonreí y tomé el libro a mí lado (que Naruto había pedido que me trajeran) y seguí leyéndolo mientras terminaba de bañarse.

Cinco minutos más tarde la puerta se abrió mientras un reluciente y recién afeitado Naruto salía del baño semidesnudo. Maldición, casi había olvidado lo sexy que era. Con un pantalón negro casual y sin camisa, se secó el pelo rápidamente con la toalla y me miró con una suave sonrisa.

Por su trabajado y firme torso aún resbalaban unas gotas de agua que bajaban por su pecho, su abdomen, su vientre hasta perderse en…

Sacudí la cabeza. Seguro me veía como una depravada ahí sentada mientras lo miraba.

-¿Listo?-

Sonrió aún más.

-Casi-

Sin decir nada más, rodeó la cama y se acercó al sofá en donde se encontraba el resto de su ropa, sin prestar mucha atención tomó una camisa azul marino que me encantaba y se terminó de vestir frente a mí hasta que estuvo listo. Con su carísima ropa y recién bañado, el magnate, elegante y bien vestido Naruto Uzumaki estuvo frente a mí de nuevo.

Y de pronto me sentí bastante sucia y desaliñada a su lado.

Llevaba literalmente cuatro días sin bañarme, mi cabello estaba enredado en un moño sobre mi cabeza y más seco que nunca, y llevaba como ropa esa triste bata celeste de hospital. Compuse una sonrisa descompuesta mientras Naruto se sentaba en la silla a lado de mi cama, y notando mi evidente incomodidad frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada, es solo que…- me miré e hice una mueca- Necesito un baño-

Recibiendo una sonrisa a cambio, Naruto me miró con ternura y tomó mi mano para darle un beso al dorso, entonces dijo algo que me tomó por sorpresa y me quitó el aliento.

-Te ayudaría, pero nunca he confiado en mí cuando estás desnuda, menos ahora-

Lo entendía. Si me extrañaba lo mismo que yo a él, terminaríamos haciendo el amor en la ducha.

Aunque era algo que me gustaría, tenía que admitir que no era el mejor momento cuando ni siquiera podía estar de pie sin ayuda y con mí brazo herido, pero saber que él sentía lo mismo que yo me hizo sentirme un poco más segura de nuestra situación.

 _Aunque seguimos divorciados, y probablemente esté aquí porque se siente responsable de que te hayan secuestrado. Y claro, sigues gustándole sexualmente, pero eso no te dice nada._ La maldita vocecita de mi conciencia me atacó de nuevo, esta vez para darme una cruda dosis de realidad que me hizo dudar de nuevo.

-Estás bastante débil, y no quiero lastimarte- sonrió, mirando su pulgar que acariciaba mi mano -Le diré a las enfermeras que quieres bañarte y necesitas ayuda-

Asentí ante aquél ofrecimiento, y agradecida por no tener que ver a Naruto mientras las inseguridades me atacaban sonreí encantadoramente y lo vi salir de la habitación en busca de la enfermera.

 **~Naruto POV~**

Una vez que Hinata estuvo con la enfermera dentro del baño, salí de la habitación y caminé el largo pasillo hasta la sala de espera en donde solo tres personas me esperaban. Sasuke, Itachi y Hatake.

Toda mi familia, así como Ino y Neji se habían ido a casa a asearse y descansar un poco, y mientras un recién bañado Sasuke me tendía un café me senté en el sofá individual que quedaba en la enorme sala que estaba sola para nosotros.

-¿Qué novedades?-

Tomando un sorbo, Itachi dejó el café en la mesita entre nosotros y me miró enlazando los dedos.

-El millón de la maleta ya está en el banco de nuevo- sonrió de medio lado- No fue difícil marear al gerente de nuevo para que no hiciera preguntas- sonreí con él- En cuanto a los ciento cincuenta millones de dólares, ya me encargué de redirigirlos a todas las cuentas, menos mal que el cambio de las acciones y terrenos de Jiraiya aún no lo hacía, así que no fue difícil. Todo está en orden, amigo-

Sonreí aún más aliviado, aunque después de lo que había pasado, recuperar el dinero había sido y seguía siendo la menor de mis preocupaciones.

La única que tenía era la mujer que ya estaba conmigo, sana y salva. Y a la que seguía sin poder decirle lo que me había carcomido la cabeza los últimos días, tal vez desde el día que se había ido de mi departamento, tal vez desde que habíamos ido a París, tal vez desde el día que le había hecho el amor por primera vez, tal vez desde antes de todo eso.

Pero por supuesto había sido lo suficientemente orgulloso, cobarde e idiota para admitirlo. Para admitir algo que había jurado no volver a sentir desde que Shion me había dejado.

Sonreí de medio lado. Había tenido que estar a punto de perderla para darme ía sido tan idiota.

Decidí dejar de pensar en eso y volver a los temas recientes. Ya tendría mucho tiempo para compensar mi error.

-¿Y Nagato?-

-Detenido- fue Kakashi quien contestó- Está en la delegación en estos momentos, pero no tardará en ser procesado y trasladado a la cárcel del estado-

-¿Pain?-

-Igual. Lo encontramos a él y a dos de sus charlatanes en el lugar donde tuvieron a Hinata- se encogió de hombros- Tal vez sea un poco más difícil de tumbar por el poder que tiene, pero las pruebas en su contra son contundentes ésta vez-

Asentí ligeramente. Nada me haría más feliz que meter ala cárcel a ese maldito delincuente de una buena vez.

-El caso es tuyo, amigo- dije sereno, mirando a Itachi- Los quiero en la cárcel de por vida-

Frente a mí, Itachi levantó su vaso de café como si brindara y sonrió ampliamente.

-Será un placer, Uzumaki-

Después de una plática extensa que pasó de Nagato a Hinata, mi familia y lo que haríamos una vez que saliera del hospital, el doctor de cabecera apareció frente a nosotros y me levanté casi de un salto. Traía el historial médico de Hinata en las manos.

-Buenas tardes, Naruto-

-Buenas tardes- miré la carpeta metálica con ansiedad y subí la vista hasta él- ¿Todo bien con mi esposa?-

Como respuesta obtuve una sonrisa comprensiva y una palmada en el brazo que me ayudó a tranquilizarme un poco. El canoso médico asintió con la cabeza y cerró el historial de Hinata.

-Su esposa y…- miró a los tres hombres detrás de mí y como si intuyera que no sabían nada del embarazo se detuvo para corregirse- Su esposa está en perfectas condiciones, Señor Uzumaki-

Solté un suspiro aliviado.

-Revisamos la sutura de su brazo y está perfectamente. Sólo necesita descansar y reponer energías. Y mañana mismo podrán irse a casa-

Irnos a casa. Era lo único que quería hacer desde que Nagato me había llamado por primera vez, lo único en lo que pensé en cuanto la miré de nuevo. Y esa simple posibilidad que se convertía en realidad me bastó para olvidar todo lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas.

Al día siguiente, Chiyo y mi chofer terminaban de preparar las maletas para irnos del hospital.

Hinata había sido de alta esa misma mañana tal como el médico había dicho, y con ayuda de Karin e Ino se encontraba en el baño terminando de prepararse para irnos. Por supuesto, mí mejor amigo me hacía compañía mientras terminaban.

A decir verdad estaba desesperado.

Y algo inquieto.

La noche anterior había sido un poco extraña. Después de decirle a Hinata que le darían el alta al día siguiente y que podríamos ir a casa había asumido que entendía que volveríamos a mi departamento. Que volvería a vivir conmigo, a ser mi esposa, y pronto la madre de mi hijo.

Así de simple, así de sencillo.

Por supuesto todos en mi familia, habían asumido lo mismo que yo; incluso Neji quien se encontraba afuera con mis padres no había hecho un sólo comentario o acto que diera a entender que se llevaría a Hinata con él. Por el contrario, se limitaba a ayudar y consentir a su hermana mientras la ayudaba a prepararse.

Pero por alguna razón, creía que para Hinata no todo resultaba lo suficientemente normal. La veía contenta, emocionada y por supuesto dispuesta a irse a casa conmigo, pero podía jurar que en algunos momentos parecía pensar algo seriamente, como si ese algo fuera lo que le impedía ver aquello como lo más sencillo del mundo.

Claro que yo sabía que era ese algo, pero a esas alturas, o por lo menos con los pocos momentos de intimidad que habíamos tenido aún no habíamos podido hablar de nuestra situación y mucho menos de nuestra relación como tal.

Tampoco había podido decirle aquello que me estaba taladrando la cabeza desde hacía días.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me sacó de mis cavilaciones y con los brazos aún cruzados subí la mirada para encontrarme con Hinata. La misma Hinata con la que me había casado casi cuatro meses atrás.

Llevaba un vestido blanco de algodón y encaje a mitad de muslo y con manga a tres cuartos de su brazo, lo bastante holgado para tenerla cómoda pero lo suficientemente ajustado para dejarme apreciar su cuerpo a la perfección. La suave curva de sus pechos, su cintura, sus caderas y sus piernas, igual de sinuosas y delicadas como siempre, sin un rastro de moretes y heridas.

Recordaba ese vestido. Era uno de los vestidos que utilizaba los fines de semana que nos quedábamos en casa, y ese en especial era mi favorito. Era aquél que se había puesto justo el día después en el que habíamos hecho el amor por primera vez. Hinata lo sabía, de eso estaba seguro, y al mirarla no pude evitar sonreír de medio lado.

Ella me devolvió una sonrisa traviesa y yo alcé las cejas en respuesta.

Lo había elegido totalmente consciente del efecto que causaría en mí.

Bien, juguemos, señorita Hyuga.

Si quería jugar conmigo, yo aceptaba encantado. Y para entonces, la necesidad de estar en casa con ella a solas se había convertido en algo básico y primario. La necesidad de llevarla a mi habitación, quitarle ese vestido y hacerle el amor cuanto antes. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que ella también la sentía.

La terminé de admirar. Su suave cabello estaba suelto y sedoso sobre los hombros, algo de rubor y labial de tono natural como maquillaje, y unas zapatillas Valentino.

Como si supiera lo que me estaba haciendo y con una expresión totalmente inocente, caminó hasta mí sin dificultad y sonrió ampliamente hasta que quedó a dos pasos de mí.

Nos miramos fijamente.

-¿Lista?-

Tomó la mano que le ofrecía y enlazó sus dedos con los míos.

-Lista-

~o~

Media hora más tarde, y seguidos por tres autos en donde iban todos nuestros chaperones (sólo así los podía catalogar) entramos al estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio de mi departamento.

Sin perderme un segundo las reacciones de Hinata a mí lado, estacioné en mi sitio y tomé su mano para darle un beso.

-Aquí estamos-

Como respuesta solo obtuve una sonrisa nerviosa y expectante, y aquello fue suficiente para dejarme satisfecho. Sonriendo de medio lado, bajé del auto y la ayudé a hacer lo mismo mientras tomaba la maleta que tenía a sus pies con las pocas pertenencias de ambos.

En menos de dos minutos las puertas el ascensor se abrieron y estuvimos en el penthouse, con todo y mi familia, Ino, Sasuke y Neji detrás de nosotros. El alboroto que ya había cesado volvió a hacerse presente cuando mi hermana, tan oportuna como siempre, comenzó a llorar de emoción y abrazó a Hinata con fuerza.

-Menos mal que todo terminó- exclamó bastante emocionada- ¡Y que por fin estás de vuelta!-

Como única respuesta, Hinata solo atinó a abrazarla de regreso mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa enternecida. Era obvio que mi hermana estaba mucho más hormonal que de costumbre a causa del embarazo, a juzgar por los gestos derrotados que hacía Suigetsu a su lado.

Sin poder evitarlo, imaginé cómo sería Hinata durante el suyo y sonreí de medio lado. Mi mujer embarazada. Parecía tan irreal pero a la vez tan inevitable que no me era nada difícil imaginarla. De nuevo recordé la noche exacta en la que habíamos hecho a ese bebé y la sala de pronto me pareció demasiado llena y el tiempo pasar muy lento. Aunque sabía que sólo querían ayudarnos y celebrar con nosotros, lo único que quería era que todos se largaran.

Quince tortuosos minutos más tarde, Chiyo llegó con una bandeja llena de copas de champagne y una de jugo de naranja para Karin, órdenes de mi acelerada hermana que había propuesto un brindis.

Pegada a mí y con su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, Hinata me miró de reojo cuando la bandeja llegó hasta nosotros y tomó su copa sin muchas más opciones, claramente agobiada de tomar alcohol en su estado.

-¿Quieres decirlo ahora?-

Le pregunté en un susurro contra su oído, haciendo más fuerte mi amarre en su cintura. Con una suave sonrisa, negó con la cabeza y me dio un ligero beso en los labios.

-Aún no- la miré extrañado- Quiero disfrutarlo aunque sea unas horas más sólo contigo-

Sonreí ligeramente y le devolví el beso con un poco más de fuerza. Maldición, era el primer beso que nos dábamos desde hacía semanas. Sin poder evitarlo, toqué su lengua con la mía y pude sentir la respuesta inmediata de Hinata, temblando de expectación y excitación en mis brazos.

Me deseaba tanto como yo a ella.

Maldición, ¿Cuándo rayos se iban a ir todos?

-¡Por Hinata!- la voz de mi hermana me trajo a la realidad y corté el beso- ¡Quien ha regresado a casa sana y salva!-

-¡Por Hinata!-

Me uní al coro de voces y conteniendo una carcajada, miré a Hinata tomar un traguito de su champagne y devolverlo a la copa discretamente para después sonreír a todos los presentes.

-Deja que estemos solos, Uzumaki, y verás-

Con ese susurro entre dientes que prometía algo más que un simple regaño por burlarme de ella, la amarré con más fuerza por la cintura y saboreé sus palabras mientras sonreía y charlaba con los demás.

Media hora más tarde y después de una ligera comida, parados frente a las puertas del elevador, nos despedíamos de Sasuke, Ino, Neji y Karin quienes eran los últimos que quedaban.

Por supuesto mi familia no había podido quedarse tranquila con una simple celebración en mi departamento y habían propuesto una cena de celebración esa misma noche en casa de mis padres. Con ellos y unos cuantos más invitados. Hinata y yo prácticamente habíamos tenido que amenazar a Karin con invitar solamente a los más cercanos, y no nos había quedado más remedio que esperar que cumpliera su palabra.

-Más te vale que no te vuelvas loca, hermanita- le dije mientras devolvía su abrazo y besaba su cabeza- No quiero espectáculos-

-Si serás aguafiestas- hizo un puchero y se encogió de hombros- Pero está bien, solo una pequeña cena con algunos invitados, lo prometo-

A mí lado pero separada de mí, Hinata se despedía de Ino y Sasuke mientras yo estrechaba la mano de Neji. Para entonces la tensión sexual era tan fuerte entre nosotros que no confiaba en mí lo más mínimo si la tocaba. Lo único que necesitaba era que todos se largaran de una buena vez.

Como si alguien me hubiera escuchado, los cuatro entraron al elevador y diciendo adiós con la mano presionaron el botón para cerrarlo.

-¡Nos vemos en la noche!-

Entonces las puertas del elevador se cerraron. Y Hinata y yo quedamos por fin solos.

Nos miramos unos segundos con una leve sonrisa y soltamos el aire al mismo tiempo, más agotados por esa breve reunión que por el hecho de haber estado en un hospital cinco días enteros.

Y tardé sólo unos segundos en recordar que por fin estábamos solos. Ni policías, ni médicos, ni familia, ni amigos, ni siquiera mi ama de llaves o mi chofer. Estábamos completamente solos en casa después de tres semanas de no vernos, muchos menos tocarnos. Y ahora estaba ahí, igual que siempre.

Hermosa, deseable, mía.

Ninguno de los dos parecía tener ganas de decir algo, y pude notar por su respiración irregular, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su mano jugando con su cabello que estaba tan ansiosa como yo. Caminamos unos metros hasta llegar a la sala, la respiración de Hinata ahora era bastante perceptible para mí, signo inconfundible de su agitación y algo de nerviosismo. Fui el primero en hablar.

-Deberíamos descansar un poco- di un paso hacia ella- Lo necesitaremos para esta noche-

Pareciendo tomar una decisión, alzó la mirada y dio dos pasos hacia mí, ahora sólo había unos centímetros de distancia entre nosotros. Sus hermosos ojos perla me miraron cálidamente, entonces habló en un susurro.

-Luego. Tengo la energía suficiente para lo que quiero hacer en este momento-

Tuve suficiente. Como si hubiera dicho lo único que necesitaba escuchar, la tomé por la cintura y la pegué a mí hasta que solo nuestras ropas fueron un estorbo entre nuestros cuerpos. La besé con fuerza, mis labios abrieron los suyos sin problema y mi lengua se enlazó con la suya de aquella manera que tan bien conocíamos. Exploré hasta el último milímetro de su boca, su aliento mezclado con el mío mientras mis manos recorrían su cuerpo lenta pero desesperadamente.

Sin decoro alguno recorrí sus piernas desnudas, subí el vestido hasta sus muslos, pasé por su trasero y sus caderas hasta llegar a sus perfectos pechos que apreté con fuerza, recibiendo a cambio un gemido lastimero y entrecortado con mi nombre.

-Eso es, preciosa-

Dios, la había extrañado tanto.

Como si supiera exactamente cómo volverme loco y como si no acabara de salir de un hospital, se quitó los zapatos de unas patadas y rodeo mi cintura con una de sus piernas desnudas. Su pierna alrededor de mi cintura, aquél pensamiento en el hospital había sido casi profético. Sólo faltaba que estuviera desnuda.

Decidí ayudarla un poco y la levante para que subiera su otra pierna a mí cintura y con cuidado de no lastimar su brazo aún vendado mis manos fueron a parar a su firme y pequeño trasero, y acariciando la piel desnuda que las bragas de encaje me permitían besé su cuello lentamente mientras Hinata echaba su cabeza hacia atrás. Rodeó mi cuello con su brazo, apoyada en la pared extendí una mano en su trasero y otra en su espalda baja. Acarició mi nuca y estiró mi cabello con su mano, mordí su labio ligeramente y pegué mi cadera a la suya, sacándole un gemido suplicante.

En algún momento entre los besos me pidió que entrara en ella y le hiciera el amor ahí mismo, pero como única respuesta llevé mis labios de nuevo a los suyos para callarla con otro beso.

-Oh no, preciosa…- susurré contra su boca, recibí otro beso- Haremos esto lento- otro largo beso y un gemido como respuesta- Muy lento-

Gimió en protesta, y sólo entonces separó sus labios de los míos para hablar contra mi boca.

-Llévame a la recámara, ya-

Estuve seguro que jamás obedecí una orden con tanta rapidez.

Con Hinata aferrada a mi cuello y mi cintura, sin dejar de besarnos en un solo instante y con su cuerpo anhelante y caliente pegado al mío caminé rápidamente por el departamento y subí las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación que estaba abierta.

Entramos sin dejar de besarnos, y cerré la puerta de una patada.

Esa era la vida que extrañaba. La vida que quería. La vida que merecíamos.

 **Continuará…**

 **Bien :) espero les haya gustado ;) nos veremos pronto en el capítulo final de está historia :D gracias a todos por su apoyo y hasta luego :3**


	24. Un Nuevo Arreglo

**Hola amigos lectores :) pues ya llegó, ya está aquí el final de este superhermosisímo fanfic sé que muchos estuvieron super pacientes esperando el final y quiero agradecerles a todos por su espera ya que últimamente no he estado muy bien de salud y eso me ha traído varios problemas :) pero pude tomarme un tiempo y subir este hermoso último cap. Espero lo disfruten.**

 **Este fic no me pertenece la autora de la historia original es** _ **FER HIGURASHI.**_

 _ **Los personajes de Naruto son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

Capítulo 24°: Un Nuevo Arreglo

 **~Hinata POV~**

En cuanto llegamos a la habitación, Naruto cerró la puerta de una patada y lentamente, casi como si temiera lastimarme, me dejó en el suelo y quedé parada frente a él. No tuve que mirar toda la habitación para saber que era de él (el varonil aroma de su colonia me bastó para saberlo), y con calma tomé aire y me dejé llevar por la familiaridad de estar en esa habitación de nuevo.

Los grandes y masculinos muebles, el ventanal detrás de mí y los rayos de sol iluminando toda la habitación, la cama con sábanas de seda a un lado de nosotros, los dos de pie justo frente a ella, a escasos centímetros uno del otro. A punto de hacer el amor.

Todo lo que había extrañado y añorado estas últimas semanas, materializado a mí alrededor.

No dejamos de besarnos en ningún momento, lenta y suavemente, tal como Naruto había dicho que sería. Mi brazo alrededor de su cuello, mí mano acariciando el cabello en su nuca, sus brazos rodeándome, sus manos acariciando mi cintura, mis caderas, mi espalda y mi trasero como si me estuviera conociendo.

Como si me estuviera reconociendo. Me pegó a él tanto que solo las telas de nuestra ropa estaban entre nosotros y cuando sentí su excitación golpear mi cadera solté un gemido contra sus labios y me pegué aún más a él para sentirlo mejor. Maldición, lo necesitaba dentro de mí cuanto antes.

-Naruto-

Llevé mis dedos temblorosos a los botones de su camisa blanca, los cuales comencé a deshacer lentamente y con gracia que no sabía de donde estaba sacando, cuando lo único que quería era arrancarle la ropa y dejarlo hundirse dentro de mí. Pero también entendía a Naruto y porque quería tomarse su tiempo, y dispuesta a disfrutar de él deshice los botones de la camisa hasta que su pecho desnudo quedó frente a mí.

Le quité la camisa hasta tirarla a nuestro lado, y con mi mano ansiosa por tocarlo acaricié sus hombros, sus brazos, su espalda y su pecho mientras nos seguíamos besando. Sonreí mentalmente al reconocerlo, igual de grande, fuerte, firme y caliente. Conocía el temblor de sus brazos cuando acariciaba su abdomen, la tensión en sus hombros cuando mis uñas se hundían en su espalda, el calor de su pecho contra mis palmas. Fue algo lento y cuidadoso pero sensual y placentero.

-Preciosa-

Susurró contra mis labios mientras lo acariciaba, y sus manos dejaron mi cuerpo para tomar mi rostro mientras nos hundíamos más en el beso y acariciaba mis mejillas. Sus labios pasearon por mi cara, dejando un reguero de suaves besos por mi nariz, mis ojos, mi frente, mis mejillas y mi mandíbula mientras me susurraba palabras de amor al oído. Ese era el Naruto tierno que pocas veces había visto, el Naruto que me demostraba algo más que simple deseo y que me había sinceramente hecho el amor en algunas ocasiones, ocultos bajo las sábanas y en la oscuridad de su habitación. Entonces lo entendí todo.

Aquél Naruto, ese Naruto tierno y suave que tan pocas veces había visto, tenía miedo. Miedo de entregarse, miedo de verse vulnerable, miedo de ser mío al igual que yo era suya. Sin embargo, este que tenía ahora frente a mí, que me había salvado de todas las formas posibles y que ahora me permitía acariciarlo y hacerlo mío, ya no.

Entonces me sentí feliz, y abrumada por las sensaciones de sentirlo tan mío y entregado a mí, lo besé con fuerza y llevé sus manos al cierre de mi vestido Chanel que tenía en la espalda. Él lo entendió de inmediato, y sonriendo juguetonamente contra mis labios, bajó lentamente el zipper de mi vestido acariciando mi espalda desnuda en el proceso. Sus dedos calientes contra mi espalda fueron un alivio para mí, y soltando un gemido contra su boca dejé que metiera las manos por debajo del vestido hasta acariciar mi espalda baja.

-Quítamelo, por favor- susurré con tono urgente, soltando un ligero gemido chillón mientras me pegaba más a él.

Sonrió de nuevo contra mi boca, y sólo entonces dejé que me alejara un poco para hacer lo que le pedía con tanta urgencia. Con movimientos suaves, llevó sus manos a mis hombros y deslizó la tela con cuidado por mis brazos hasta que el vestido cayó por mi torso y se arremolinó en mis caderas, dejándome desnuda en la parte de arriba excepto por mi sostén. Sonriendo aún más contra mi boca, llevó sus manos hasta mis caderas y de un solo movimiento deslizó el vestido hacia abajo, en donde cayó alrededor de mis piernas hasta dejarme desnuda excepto por mi ropa interior de encaje rosa pálido.

Entonces fue mi turno de sentirme nerviosa, y algo insegura lo dejé mirarme de arriba abajo lentamente, sus ojos reconociendo cada parte de mí, desde mis piernas, mis muslos, mi vientre, mis pechos y mis brazos aunque aquellos últimos le tornaban un poco sombría su mirada al ver mí herida. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos sonrió ampliamente y se acercó de nuevo para tomarme de la cintura.

-Eres hermosa-

El contacto y sus palabras fueron electrizantes, e inclinando la cabeza volvió a besarme con una necesidad tan primaria que me dejó sin aire. Y nuestras manos se movieron por el cuerpo del otro. Primero con timidez, casi pidiendo permiso para seguir; después con necesidad y desesperación, recorriendo cada centímetro de piel descubierta. Sus manos se entretuvieron con mis caderas un buen rato, jugando con el elástico de las bragas y acariciando mi trasero por debajo del encaje que cubría poco.

Pasaron por mi cintura, acariciando ligeramente mi vientre aún plano durante largo rato como reconociendo lo que había dentro de él, subiendo lentamente por mi abdomen, mis costillas, hasta llegar a mis pechos que acunó con sus manos y apretó con fuerza. Excitada, solté un largo gemido contra su boca y mí mano se hizo puño en el cabello de su nuca. Con mis brazo alzado alrededor de su cuello le di mejor acceso a mis pechos que ardían contra la tela del sostén, mientras mi abdomen se pegaba a su vientre y su excitación se encajaba en mí de manera casi perfecta.

Solté su nombre en un suspiro mientras sus manos hacían maravillas con mis senos, y cuando el simple roce de sus manos con la tela no fue suficiente para ninguno bajó las copas y pellizcó mis pezones entre sus dedos. Gemí más fuerte e incapaz de seguir con el beso enterré mis uñas en su espalda y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras él dejaba un reguero de besos por mi cuello, pasando por mi clavícula, mis hombros y de regreso a mis labios.

Las caricias pronto se volvieron insoportables, y con mis pechos sensibles y atrapados en la tela lo besé con fuerza y sus manos se fueron a mi espalda hasta llegar al broche de mi sostén que deshizo en segundos y una vez en sus manos lo aventó al suelo junto con su camisa y mi vestido. Entonces mis pechos quedaron libres para sus caricias, pero contrario a lo que esperaba no volvió a tocarlos. En cambio, pasó un brazo por detrás de mis muslos y me cargó en sus brazos para dirigirse a la cama.

Sin dejar de mirarme, me depositó con cuidado y quitándose los zapatos y calcetines para dejarlos en el piso se unió conmigo en la cama mientras lo miraba. Con cuidado de no aplastarme, se colocó encima de mí y colocando cada pierna a un lado de las mías y sus manos se engancharon a las mías a cada lado de mi cabeza. Me sonrió y yo hice lo mismo, y entonces volvió a besarme.

Fue un beso largo, lento y necesitado, como si pudiéramos respirar sólo gracias al otro. Sus manos dejaron las mías y recorrieron mi brazo, mis pechos, mi cintura, mi vientre hasta quedar en mis muslos, los cuales abrió aún más para encajarse entre ellos y los flexionó hasta dejarlos a la altura de su cadera.

-Mucho mejor-

Fue lo único que dijo contra mi boca antes de seguir su recorrido por mi cuerpo. Hacia abajo. Sus labios dejaron mi boca para besar mi mandíbula lenta y tortuosamente, bajando por mi cuello en donde dejó un reguero de besos, mi clavícula, mis hombros, para volver al centro de mi pecho, justo debajo de mi cuello. Encima de mis senos, que esperaban ansiosos sus caricias desde que me había quitado el sostén.

Con tremenda calma, besó ese punto y bajó por el valle de mis senos mientras cubría mi sensible y caliente piel con sus labios y su lengua, ignorándolos a propósito, tentándome con su boca, alargando la agonía y la tortura.

-Naruto, por favor-

Aquello pareció bastarle. Con una suave sonrisa contra mi piel, llevó sus labios hasta uno de mis pechos y lamiendo lentamente la sensible piel lo recorrió hasta llegar a la punta, que atrapó entre sus labios y succionó con fuerza. Solté un largo gemido que me liberó un poco, y sintiendo sus manos acariciar de nuevo mi cuerpo, llevó una de ellas a mi otro seno y comenzó a masajear con fuerza, pellizcando el pezón entre sus dedos mientras sus labios mordían y succionaban el otro.

En un largo, lento y tortuoso proceso, se dedicó a lamer, besar, morder, acariciar y pellizcar mis senos hinchados y sensibles, alternando las caricias con manos y boca de uno a otro por largos minutos. Explorando, reconociendo y recordando todo a su paso, y por supuesto, recordándome a mí lo mucho que había extrañado sus caricias y sus labios sobre mi piel. Volviéndome loca poco a poco, con aquella tortura que se había tomado en serio al decir que sería lenta.

Para entonces estaba tan mojada y excitada que lo único que quería era que me penetrara de una vez por todas.

Pero Naruto no tenía esas intenciones ni por mucho.

Antes de poder acostumbrarme a esa suave cadencia, y notando que comenzaba a relajarme bajo su cuerpo, mordió mi pezón con fuerza y pellizcó el otro al mismo tiempo, sacándome un ligero grito que me devolvió a la realidad y me hizo arquearme un poco.

\- ¡Ah, Naruto!-

Aquello pareció satisfacerlo, y frustrada me dejé caer en la cama y cerré los ojos mientras mi territorial y cruel esposo seguía dándose un festín con mis pechos. Me llevaba tan lentamente al placer que estaba segura llegaría al orgasmo por primera vez en mi vida con esas simples caricias en mis senos. Pero conociendo todas y cada una de mis reacciones, y como si quisiera torturarme aún más, me llevó al punto límite y antes de poder alcanzar el clímax alejó sus labios de mis senos.

Y siguieron su recorrido hacia abajo. Mucho más abajo. Entonces supe que sus intenciones eran llevarme al orgasmo de otra manera. Y antes de poder quejarme siquiera, temblé al darme cuenta de lo que quería hacer.

-Eres tan hermosa- susurró contra el centro de mis costillas, y entonces siguió bajando por mi cuerpo que temblaba de excitación.

Pasó por mi abdomen, dejando un reguero de besos para después entretenerse en mi ombligo, el cual lamió durante minutos que parecieron una eternidad mientras sus manos iban en dirección contraria. Subiendo desde mis pies, por mis pantorrillas, paseando por mis muslos abiertos y flexionados en sus caderas. Sus manos subiendo y sus labios bajando, hasta ese punto en el centro que lo esperaba con ansias.

Hasta mi sexo empapado que esperaba por él.

Una vez que se cansó de besar y lamer mi obligo, bajó hasta detenerse en mi vientre, en donde pasó la mayor parte del tiempo besándolo y acariciándolo. Tardé solo unos segundos en entenderlo, en descifrar su mirada sorprendida que no dejaba de mirarlo, en entender sus caricias y sus besos suaves y serenos. Lo estaba entendiendo, lo estaba haciendo parte de él, absorbiendo el hecho de que justo en ese lugar, su hijo crecía dentro de mí.

Sonreí ligeramente. Miraba mi vientre con adoración. Y entonces supe que al igual que yo, la felicidad de Naruto estaba completa al saber que iba a ser padre. Tragué con emoción contenida que no me dejó absorber antes de devolverme al placer.

Siguió su camino de besos hacia abajo, sentí sus habilidosos dedos detenerse en mis caderas y encajarse en los delgados bordes de encaje de mis bragas. Con una sonrisa maliciosa subió la vista para mirarme y lentamente comenzó a bajar mi última prenda por mis piernas hasta que estuvieron en mis tobillos. Una vez en sus manos, las lanzó en un puño hacia el resto de la ropa en el suelo y finalmente quedé desnuda.

Entonces supe lo que venía, y antes de poder reaccionar enterró su cara entre mis piernas y yo arqueé mi espalda en un largo y aliviado gemido.

Sin darme oportunidad de nada, hizo suyo ese lugar entre mis piernas en el que sólo él había estado. Tocó mi clítoris con su lengua y me retorcí debajo de él, soltando un gemido lloroso que fue seguido por un grito cuando lo succionó con fuerza.

-¡Naruto!-

Si quería matarme de placer lo estaba logrando, y estaba segura que era cuestión de unas cuantas caricias más para que me viniera de manera casi escandalosa. Pero me conocía a la perfección, y sabía cómo mantener un ritmo que me podía llevar casi a la gloria sin llegar al orgasmo. Con una experiencia casi arrogante, lamió mi clítoris mientras enterraba y movía sus dedos en mi apretado interior, resbalando y acariciando mi vagina sin piedad alguna. Sus dedos y su lengua se intercalaban, sus dedos frotaban mi clítoris y su lengua me penetraba lentamente, su cuerpo sobre el mío, calentando todo a nuestro alrededor. Entonces volví a sentirlo, esa vorágine de sensaciones y el placer aumentando, mi clímax a punto de llegar de la misma forma que había llegado ya muchas otras veces.

Entonces hizo lo que sabía me volvería loca, y de nuevo se alejó de mí antes de que pudiera alcanzar el orgasmo y se apoyó en sus manos para dejar su rostro a la altura del mío y mirarme. Frustrada, exhalé el aire contenido al borde del llanto por la desesperación y Naruto lamió sus labios llenos de mi esencia para sonreír maliciosamente.

Dejándome expectante, excitada, frustrada y sin el alivio que estaba buscando. Verlo lamer sus labios fue tan condenadamente sexy que fue como un latigazo de placer en mi pelvis. Me estaba torturando.

Por supuesto, estaba disfrutando con aquello. Y yo lo necesitaba como nunca. Entonces decidí que había tenido suficiente.

-Maldición-

Gimiendo frustrada, coloqué mí mano en su nuca y lo acerqué con fuerza a mí para besarlo completamente desesperada. me correspondió el beso de igual forma, y mientras sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo desnudo para excitarme de nuevo, mi mano bajó por sus hombros, su espalda, su pecho, su estómago y su vientre hasta encontrarse con el maldito cinturón que me impedía quitarle las últimas dos prendas que le quedaban a lo que le pedí que se lo quitará, orden que no demoró ni un segundo en obedecer .

Finalmente los dos estuvimos desnudos. Sin poder evitarlo, recorrí ese cuerpo que tanto extrañaba con la mirada y me mordí el labio inferior entre nerviosa y emocionada. Ese hombre era mío. Fueron unos cuantos segundos, pues antes de poder siquiera tomar aire, Naruto abrió mis piernas de par en par y se encajó en el espacio entre ellas con fuerza, sacándome un gemido de satisfacción.

Pero cuando sentí la punta de su miembro rozar mi entrada mojada, arqueé mi espalda y fui al encuentro de sus labios que callaron mi gemido con un beso. Con todos los nervios fuera por fin y deseosa por tenerlo dentro de mí, llevé mi mano a su trasero para acercarlo aún más a mí en un gesto que Naruto entendió a la perfección.

Terminando el beso, se alejó solo lo suficiente para verme y recibiendo a cambio un sí con la mirada, volvió a besarme y finalmente entró en mí con fuerza. Solté un gemido aliviado y me arqueé en sus brazos mientras lo abrazaba.

Dios, como había extrañado a este hombre.

Como respuesta, gimió contra mi boca y yo rodeé su cintura con mis piernas. Y eso fue todo lo que necesitamos para hacer lo que tan bien habíamos aprendido a hacer. Terminar con dos personas para hacernos uno sólo. Para amarnos sólo con el cuerpo.

Y eso hicimos. Primero lento, como dos amantes que empiezan a conocerse sólo que nosotros nos reconocíamos. Nos recordábamos. La familiaridad de su pecho contra el mío, la calidez de sus brazos y su espalda, la cercanía de nuestras piernas enredadas a tal punto de no saber qué extremidad era de quién, la sensación de su fuerte y grande hombría dentro de mí apretado y palpitante interior. La sensación de sus músculos tensándose cuando me embestía y relajándose cuando salía de mí, para volver a repetir el mismo vaivén con más fuerza y necesidad una y otra vez.

La idea de los dos amándonos sin reservas. Eso fue todo lo que necesité para sentirme completa, y para desear más.

-Naruto…-

Y el susurro de su nombre contra su oído fue la perdición de los dos. Algo se incendió entre nosotros y dentro de nosotros, y con el cuerpo de Naruto aprisionado por mis piernas y nuestras caderas juntas en una sola, las suaves embestidas pasaron a ser fuertes y desesperadas y sólo en ese momento recordé nuestra primera vez, algo más tímida pero casi igual a ésta, más de tres meses atrás.

Con una sola diferencia. Amaba completa y profundamente a este hombre.

Y lo amaría toda mi vida.

-Hinata…-

Fue su turno para susurrar mi nombre al oído, y rodeando su espalda con mi brazo libre mientras la acariciaba, nos movimos rápidamente y con fuerza mientras la idea se afianzaba en mi mente y mi cuerpo caía de nuevo en esa vorágine de sensaciones, el placer y la excitación aumentando. Mis suaves suspiros y gemidos se convirtieron en gritos mientras hacíamos el amor, mientras nos redescubríamos, mientras aceptaba que esa sería siempre mi realidad.

El amor que sentía por Naruto. Y aunque jamás me lo dijera, sabía en mi interior que él también me amaba.

Y esa misma idea fue la que terminó con todo.

-¡Naruto!-

Soltando un grito atronador, el orgasmo me alcanzó segundos antes que a Naruto, y arqueándome en sus brazos mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza pegué mis labios a su oído para susurrar lo que jamás podría ocultar o negar.

-Te amo-

Y con esas dos simples palabras me desvanecí en el colchón debajo de mí y Naruto me siguió segundos después, dejándose caer encima de mí. Sintiéndome la mujer más feliz del mundo, con mi hombre y nuestro hijo junto a mí, me quedé dormida casi al instante.

 **~Naruto POV~**

Con Hinata de espaldas a mí, mi brazo sobre su cintura desnuda, y el sol metiéndose en el horizonte, miraba por el ventanal abierto el atardecer mientras el reloj marcaba las cinco.

Hinata llevaba más de una hora dormida.

Y yo llevaba casi el mismo tiempo despierto, pensando en las últimas dos palabras que me había dicho mientras hacíamos el amor. Las palabras que ya me había dicho alguna vez, pensando que yo estaba dormido. Sólo que esta vez las había dicho completamente consciente de que yo las escucharía.

Hinata me amaba. Y aunque no era algo nuevo para mí, lo impresionante era que ahora me lo había dicho de frente, sin timidez ni tapujos. Esa simple expresión verbalizada, que significaba mucho más de lo que pensé que podía significar para mí. Significaba que, contra todo mí pronóstico y expectativa, alguien estaba dispuesto a entregarse a mí.

Pero conocía a Hinata lo suficiente para saber que eso no era digno de impresionarse, pues era tan fuerte pero vulnerable a la vez para amar a una persona sin reservas que me sentía afortunado al saber que me había elegido a mí para hacerlo.

Lo impresionante era que también contra todo pronóstico, yo estaba dispuesto a entregarme a ella. En realidad lo había hecho desde hacía meses, tal vez desde que la había conocido. Maldición. Porque la amaba demasiado. Tanto que me asustaba.

Y tal vez era ese miedo el que no me dejaba decírselo. Hinata me lo había dicho de manera sincera y sin esperar una respuesta de regreso, pero me preguntaba si nunca esperaría que yo lo dijera y seguiría conmigo sin tener la certeza de lo que yo sentía.

Sabía la respuesta a eso. Sonreí y abracé a Hinata aún más contra mi pecho, en respuesta soltó un ligero suspiro y se acomodó contra mí para seguir durmiendo. Debajo de las sábanas y asimilando el hecho de que Hinata estaba de nuevo conmigo, acaricié su cuerpo desnudo lentamente, disfrutando todos y cada uno de los rincones de su piel y su calor mientras ella seguía respirando relajada.

Mis manos se detuvieron en su aún plano vientre y se cerraron ahí, consciente de que dentro de ella crecía lo que los dos habíamos hecho. Dentro de ella estaba mi hijo.

Dejé que esa idea me llenara antes de quedarme dormido.

~o~

Cuando me desperté eran las siete de la tarde. Lo supe antes de mirar mi reloj, observando por el enorme ventanal como el sol se había metido mientras la ciudad comenzaba a iluminarse poco a poco.

El invierno estaba llegando de manera definitiva.

Pero no fue ni la falta de luz ni la hora lo que me hizo levantarme, sino la falta de calor de un cuerpo contra el mío. Confuso, fruncí el ceño y me enderecé ligeramente para tocar el lugar a mí lado que seguía caliente. No había rastro de Hinata.

Boca abajo y completamente desnudo salvo por la gruesa sábana que me cubría la cadera me tomé unos segundos para recordar todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días y para ser más preciso las últimas horas, y seguro de que ésta vez no había sido un sueño y efectivamente le había hecho el amor a mi mujer, me levanté de la cama y tomé un pantalón de pijama para ponérmelo antes de salir a buscar a Hinata. No estaba en ningún lado de la habitación.

Una vez en la planta baja, miré por todos lados hasta que la encontré en la sala, donde con su camisola de seda azul marino y pegada al ventanal, miraba la cuidad mientras se mordía el pulgar. Eso sólo lo hacía cuando estaba concentrada o nerviosa, y procurando no hacer mucho ruido me acerqué a ella y la abracé por detrás recibiendo un saltito de su parte.

Segundos después se relajó por completo y recargó su espalda en mi pecho mientras su mano acariciaba mis brazos en su cintura.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Tardó en contestar.

-Nada importante- se mordió de nuevo la uña del pulgar- Sólo…pensaba-

Quise preguntarle que pensaba, pero incapaz de hacerlo por alguna razón, bajé la vista para mirarla y me topé de nuevo con aquella expresión. Pensaba algo seriamente, algo que la tenía inquieta, algo que le impedía estar completamente tranquila en casa, conmigo.

Para entonces estaba casi seguro de cuál era esa razón, pero incapaz de ahondar en ese asunto aún, la abracé más contra mi pecho e hice el amarre más fuerte alrededor de su cintura. Como respuesta Hinata se recargó más sobre mí y en ese momento me sentí despreciable. Sabía que era lo que le molestaba, y aunque no podía enfrentarme a la idea de hablar de eso Hinata tampoco había hecho mención alguna del asunto.

Demostrando que estaría conmigo sin importar nada, sólo con la seguridad de su amor por mí y nada más.

-Será mejor que nos arreglemos-

Su voz me sacó de nuestro ensueño, y dejé de mirar las luces nocturnas a lo lejos para mirarla a ella quien se giró hacia mí y alzó la cabeza.

-La cena en casa de tus padres es a las ocho-

Tomé una larga inspiración e hice memoria de esta mañana. Karin había propuesto una "celebración" en familia esa noche en casa de mis padres. Después de entornar los ojos, sonreí y me incliné para besarla lentamente, un beso que me correspondió llevando sus manos a mi nuca. Corté el beso y con mi frente pegada a la suya sonreí de medio lado.

-Empieza a las ocho. No tenemos porque llegar tan puntuales-

Recibiendo a cambio una enorme sonrisa contra mis labios, tomé a mi esposa en brazos y cargándola con facilidad la llevé de vuelta a nuestra recámara para comenzar a "arreglarnos".

~o~

Casi dos horas más tarde manejaba mi Volvo rumbo a casa de mis padres mientras una bellísima y enfurruñada Hinata me miraba como si me hubiera vuelto loco.

-Pero, no puedo simplemente no ir- me miró con ojos como platos- No puedo simplemente dejar de trabajar, ¡me volveré loca!-

La conversación giraba en torno a la situación laboral de Hinata. Un punto era el hecho de que iba a irse del país (o iba a hacerlo) y que por alguna u otra razón yo me enteré y que era más que obvio que por ningún motivo la dejaría hacer semejante locura. Y el otro punto era que ahora su situación por supuesto había cambiado radicalmente. Había vuelto conmigo, lo que significaba que no iba a dejar por ningún motivo que trabajara, mucho menos ahora que estaba embarazada y yo podía mantenerlos a ella y a mi hijo con el mejor y más costoso estilo de vida. Incluso cuando estábamos casados no me agradaba la idea de que trabajara en mi propia empresa, mucho menos me agradaba la idea que trabajara embarazada y en la empresa de un extraño y en el extranjero.

-Puedes seguir trabajando en mi empresa, en tu antiguo puesto- me encogí de hombros y aceleré al acercarnos a la avenida- No te estoy prohibiendo trabajar-

Aunque en realidad si quería hacerlo, sabía que eso estaría fuera de discusión para la obstinada e independiente de mi esposa. Jamás aceptaría dejar de trabajar, aunque yo se lo pidiera.

-Eso puede ser casi tanto como no trabajar, con todo mundo sabiendo que soy tu…- se detuvo antes de decir "esposa", y fruncí el ceño- ¡Me estás prohibiendo trabajar en donde yo quiero!-

-Corrección: ¡Es una empresa en el extranjero!, aparte es el lugar en el que tuviste que empezar a "trabajar" porque fuiste lo suficientemente orgullosa como para renunciar en mi empresa-

-Sea como sea, es el lugar en el que me contrataron ¡y yo ni siquiera fui a dar la cara!-

Claro que eso también ya estaba arreglado. En cuanto Hinata había sido rescatada Itachi había ido personalmente a la empresa a hablar con el próximo jefe de Hinata para explicarle la situación y comentarles que ya no se presentaría a trabajar. Suponía que Hinata ya intuía que yo había cerrado el ciclo por ella, mas al saber como solía manejarme con esos asuntos, pero en aquellos momentos estaba usando aquella carta como último medio para convencerme.

Por supuesto, no estaba dando resultado ni iba a darlo.

-¿Itachi fue a la empresa?-

-Hinata, lo siento, pero está fuera de discusión- la miré unos instantes antes de volver la mirada al frente- No te presentarás a trabajar en esa empresa y punto-

A mí lado, mi mujer alzo su brazo al cielo y abrió su boca en un gesto ofendido. Entonces explotó.

-Eres…- pensó bien lo siguiente- ¡Eres un machista Naruto Uzumaki! ¡Un autoritario, impositivo, acostumbrado a hacer siempre tu voluntad!-

Sonreí de medio lado.

-Tal vez- me encogí de hombros- Y podrás gritarme lo que quieras más tarde, de hecho planeo hacerte gritar por las razones correctas cuando estemos en nuestra habitación- vi de reojo como se ponía roja como un tomate- Pero resérvalo para cuando lleguemos a casa, porque ya llegamos-

Eso dio por terminada la conversación, y conteniendo una carcajada al mirarla pasé por la reja abierta de casa de los Uzumaki hasta que llegué a la imponente entrada y estacioné mi coche detrás del de mis hermanos.

Una vez fuera del auto, Mario nos recibió con su amabilidad de costumbre y pasamos por el enorme recibidor de estilo colonial hacia el comedor en donde se escuchaban fuertes risas y voces hablando. Una vez ahí, toda mi familia se giró para mirarnos y sonreí. Todos estaban ahí, desde mis padres y mis hermanos hasta Sasuke,Ino, Maenma y su esposa Ayame y el hermano de Hinata. Una vez que nos vieron se pararon de sus lugares y se acercaron a saludarnos eufóricos, claramente esperando que llegáramos al ser los más importantes de la noche.

-Hasta que por fin llegan!-

Soltó Karin una vez que terminó de abrazarnos, y con una enorme sonrisa acarició su incipiente barriga de tres meses mientras nos miraba emocionada. Después de su eufórico saludo, nos vimos rodeados de abrazos y besos de los demás mientras Hinata los aceptaba feliz y despreocupada, como si nada le molestara. Como si no le preocupara lo que había estado pensando desde que habíamos regresado a casa.

Decidí no pensar más en eso, pero la observaba. Decidí observarla en todo momento, intentando descifrar los pensamientos de mi enigmática y sorprendente esposa, intentando adivinar sus emociones y sentimientos respecto a nuestra nueva situación y sobre todo ante el hecho de que no tenía idea de lo que sentía por ella. La miré conversar con Karin animadamente, abrazar a Ino incontables ocasiones mientras caminaban por el comedor y platicaban con todos, reír a carcajadas de las bromas de Sasuke e Itachi y dar abrazos amorosos a Neji cada que lo tenía cerca.

En ocasiones me observaba, algunas veces me descubría mirándola y me regresaba la mirada con un toque de picardía y confusión a la vez, y en otras ocasiones era ella quien establecía el contacto visual primero, para después lanzarme besos discretos o guiñarme el ojo coqueta. Sonreí de medio lado ante el último guiño y tomé un sorbo de mi copa al mirarla. En verdad estaba perdido con esa mujer.

-¡Hola hermanito!-

El grito de Karin en mi oído me sacó de mis cavilaciones y solté una maldición que se quedó a medias en mi lengua para girarme a mirarla. Me miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Tranquilízate hermanita. Casi me dejas sordo-

-Ay pero si serás exagerado, sólo venía a saludar a mi hermano consentido- se colgó de mi brazo- Y a platicar contigo, siento que tenemos siglos sin hablar-

Y tenía razón. De la familia Uzumaki , Kariny yo siempre habíamos sido por mucho los más cercanos, unidos por un lazo que mi madre calificaba como incomprensible. Desde el momento que la había conocido, siendo ella un bebé y yo con cuatro años, la conexión había sido instantánea. Cuando aún vivíamos todos en casa éramos los que conversábamos horas y horas en el sofá, y a ella le contaba cosas que a nadie más le contaba y viceversa.

En realidad estuve tentado a confesarle lo del trato con Hinata y el matrimonio falso en muchas ocasiones pero no me había atrevido por miedo al saber lo que diría. Seguro me hubiera dicho la pura y más verdad absoluta que al final había terminado siguiendo: quedarme conHinata. Y por supuesto, me habría regañado como nunca.

Pero ahora que todo se sabía sentía un peso menos de encima en lo referente a mi hermana y podía volver a contarle todo lo que quisiera.

-En eso tienes razón- sonreí y choqué mi copa con la de ella- Pero eso es algo que se puede solucionar hermanita-

-Por supuesto, y más ahora que hiciste lo correcto- miró a Hinata- Porque tal vez no lo sabías, pero si hubieras sido tan estúpido como para dejar a Hinata para siempre, no pensaba volver a dirigirte la palabra-

Sorprendido por esa revelación, alcé las cejas y sonreí ante el puchero de mi hermana.

-Es bueno saberlo- miré a Hinata también- De todas maneras creo que ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso-

-Claro que ya no me preocupa, pero en realidad, después de hablar con Hinata hay algo que ahora me preocupa más- la miré confuso- ¿Cómo es eso de que ya no están casados? ¿Sí se divorciaron?-

Aquello me dejó más sorprendido que ella pero no dije nada, esperando que continuara.

-Le pregunté a Hinata a modo de broma que cuando se irían por fin de luna de miel- se encogió de hombros- Y ella me contestó muy relajada que primero tendrían que casarse de nuevo para eso-

Abrí mis ojos de par en par, y de pronto hizo sentido en mi cabeza. Por eso Hinata no se refería a mí como su esposo o a ella como mi esposa, tal vez era también parte de lo que la tenía inquieta- no era la única razón, claro- y no la dejaba estar tranquila. Hinata pensaba que yo también había firmado los papeles del divorcio.

Pensaba que estábamos divorciados.

Sin poder evitarlo, la busqué y la miré platicar con mi madre mientras comía un canapé. Sonreí. Así que eso pensaba.

Consciente de que cambiaría esa manera de pensar ésa misma noche, miré a Karin y meneando la cabeza me coloqué un dedo en los labios y le guiñé un ojo cómplice. Ella sonrió emocionada y juntando sus manos en un aplauso pequeñísimo asintió.

Aunque el "casarnos de nuevo" de Hinata no estaba del todo desacertado.

Media hora más tarde Mario anunció que la cena estaba servida. Finalmente Hinata estaba a mí lado, y con mi brazo alrededor de su cadera y con el suyo en la mía conversábamos con Menma y Ayame mientras yo daba ligeros sorbos a mi whisky y Hinata sonreía rechazando el alcohol como toda una excelente embarazada primeriza. Claro que todos seguían sin saber nada y con un "acabo de salir del hospital y no me cae bien, gracias" sonreía y decía no con la mano.

Yo solo me limitaba a sonreírle, enternecido por sus intentos de no revelar nada mientras repetía esa excusa una y otra vez. Al otro lado de mí, había visto a Karin lanzarle miradas a Hinata cada vez que rechazaba una copa, mirándola incluso con ceño fruncido.

Yo sólo me divertía mucho con la situación.

Entonces Karin decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, y antes de que todos pasáramos a sentarnos se colocó en el centro del grupo y levantó su copa de licor frutal sin alcohol.

-Bien, ¡ha llegado el momento de un brindis!-

En cuanto dijo aquello Mario se acercó a nosotros con una bandeja llena de copas con champagne y mientras yo tomaba la mía, Hinata negó por enésima vez con la cabeza y sonriente pidió un jugo de naranja. Aquello pareció ser suficiente para Karin, y mientras los demás tomaban su copa se acercó a nosotros y nos miró con ceño.

-¿Pasa algo, Hina? ¿Te sientes mal?-

Preguntó aquello bastante fuerte para que todos escucharan, y una vez que tuvimos la mirada preocupada de todos encima, Hinata abrió sus ojos de par en par y apretó su amarre en mi cadera.

-¡No has querido tomar una sola gota de alcohol en toda la noche!-

Ahí estaba. Reprimí una sonrisa, y a mí lado una nerviosa Hinata se mordió el labio y alzó la mirada hacia mí. Como única respuesta hice más fuerte el amarre en su cintura y besé su cabeza antes de mirar a todos los presentes que nos miraban extrañados.

-Familia, tenemos algo que comunicarles-

Tomé la mano de Hinata con fuerza y recibiendo un apretón a cambio sonreí ampliamente.

-Hinata y yo…- la miré, sus ojos brillaban- Vamos a tener un hijo-

La reacción de sorpresa y alegría no se hizo de esperar. Antes de darnos cuenta nos vimos rodeados por los abrazos, los besos y las felicitaciones de todos, mientras los grititos y exclamaciones de emoción llenaban el comedor. A todos les tomó por sorpresa la noticia, pero al igual estaban felices como nosotros.

-¡Otro Uzumaki en la familia!-

-¡Por fin me vas a dar un sobrinito, hermanito! ¡Qué emoción!-

-¡Felicidades a los dos, qué alegría!-

Entre el ruido de las felicitaciones, los abrazos y las risas no escuchamos que una persona entró al comedor hasta que Mario se aclaró la garganta y todos dejamos de conversar para mirar al enorme arco de entrada en donde se encontraba la persona que acababa de llegar.

Abrí mis ojos de par en par. Con un vestido blanco y zapatos a juego, su cabello cenizo suelto y sus ojos algo llorosos, Shion nos miraba serena desde su lugar. Nos miraba a Hinata y a mí.

-Buenas noches- le salió la voz un poco quebrada- Lamento interrumpir su cena-

Con la mano de Hinata sobre mi pecho y mis manos alrededor de ella, miré a Shion completamente mudo al igual que todos los presentes. Sasuke e Itachi, al igual que yo, la miraban con sorpresa y decepción a la vez.

¿Qué rayos hacía ahí?

-Seré breve, no les quitaré mucho tiempo-

Mi amarre sobre Hinata se hizo más fuerte.

-Necesito hablar con Hinata, a solas-

A mí lado, Hinata se apartó de mí y asintió ligeramente sin dejar de mirar a Shion.

 **~Hinata POV~**

Una vez en el estudio cerré la puerta detrás de mí y tomé una larga bocanada de aire antes de girarme. Miré a Shion, quien con su bolso en las manos y hombros algo caídos no se parecía en nada a la mujer altanera y arrogante que siempre había sido. Al contrario, daba algo de pena.

Me miré al espejo a mí lado, enfundada en un vestido Dolce & Gabanna negro con detalles dorados y unos zapatos de satín negro Manolo Blahnik a juego no me veía como cualquier mujer. Aquello me dio las fuerzas para ser la primera en hablar.

-Bien, estamos solas- me encogí de hombros y miré mí brazo vendado- ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?-

No contestó de inmediato. Se miró las uñas con su típica antipatía y por un momento pensé que la Shion de siempre había vuelto para recibir de nuevo aquella mirada arrepentida que tenía desde que había llegado.

-Escuché que estás embarazada- sonrió ligeramente, casi con vergüenza- Felicidades-

Me llevé la mano al vientre de manera instintiva y la miré sin entender. ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

-Gracias- fruncí el ceño- ¿Qué haces aquí, Shion?-

Sonrió de medio lado y miró el piso unos instantes, como si ni siquiera ella misma supiera porque estaba ahí.

-Venía a asegurarme que en efecto Nagato estuviera en la cárcel, pero después de verlos a todos ustedes en el comedor me di cuenta que sí- se encogió de hombros- Me cuesta creer que haya hecho algo así-

La miré algo sorprendida el escucharla, pero recordaba lo que Naruto me había dicho en el hospital sobre Shion y Nagato. Eran amantes incluso cuando Naruto y ella estaban comprometidos, y había intentado por todos los medios comprobar que lo mío con Naruto era una farsa para obtener la herencia.

¿Por qué entonces le había confesado a Naruto el plan de Nagato de secuestrarme?

¿Por qué estaba en ese momento frente a mí, felicitándome por mi embarazo?

-Pues increíble o no, lo hizo- fue mi turno de encogerme de hombros- Tarde o temprano iba a dar a la cárcel-

-Lo sé, supuse que siempre quise creer que era…decente- sonrió irónica y se cruzó de brazos- Pero claro que no lo era. De hecho nunca fue mejor que Naruto, en ningún momento-

Sin poder evitarlo me tensé de inmediato al escucharla expresarse así, admirando al hombre que alguna vez había sido su prometido y con el que había estado a punto de casarse. El hombre que ahora era el padre de mi hijo. Obviamente aquello no me gustó nada.

-Eso es evidente-

-Tienes suerte ¿Sabes? Es un gran hombre- meneó la cabeza- Yo fui demasiado estúpida para verlo y tiré todo por la borda por un…-

Fue mi momento para sorprenderme, incapaz de creer que Shion estaba ahí prácticamente diciéndome que se arrepentía de haber dejado a Naruto. Y aunque Naruto estaba conmigo, no pude evitar imaginar qué sería de nosotros si Shion hubiera decidido quedarse con Naruto y casarse con él. El trato jamás habría existido. Probablemente jamás habría conocido a Naruto.

Entonces supe que después de todo tenía algo que agradecerle a la mujer que tenía frente a mí.

-Capricho- terminó después de mucho meditar- Pero eso ya no importa, y ya es muy tarde para remediarlo- meneó la cabeza- Tu estás con Naruto, y tu eres la que vas a tener un hijo de él-

No pude contestar. No sabía cómo interpretar sus palabras que evidentemente denotaban su decepción y su arrepentimiento al haber dejado ir a Naruto. Por un lado la entendía, pues yo misma sabía el hombre que Naruto era y a la vez no podía evitar sentirme celosa al saber que ella seguía de alguna manera interesada en él.

Decidí quedarme callada por el bien de ambas, y Shion siguió hablando.

-Supongo que tengo lo que me merezco- sonrió- Y Naruto y tú también claro. Se ven…muy felices juntos-

-Lo somos-

Mi respuesta fue inmediata, no tan a la defensiva como antes pero algo ruda. Para entonces estaba tan confundida que no entendía qué rayos quería sacar de esa conversación, y recordé que Naruto estaba en el comedor ansioso por saber qué estaba pasando en el estudio. Entonces mi paciencia se agotó por completo y solté un suspiro.

-¿Qué quieres, Shion?-

-Quiero disculparme, Hinata-

La frase me cayó como balde de agua helada, segura de que de todas las cosas que esperaba escuchar, esa no estaba en la lista. No pude contestar nada, y con ojos abiertos y la mandíbula desencajada me limité a mirar a Shion hasta que volvió a hablar.

-Sólo eso- se encogió de hombros y cruzó sus brazos- Te hice cosas terribles sin conocerte, y siendo o no una farsa, estabas casada con Naruto-

No contesté. La miré rígida desde mi lugar, esperando sus siguientes palabras mientras intentaba comprender las que acababa de decirme.

-Cuando supe que Naruto se había casado contigo, una mujer con la que jamás se le había visto y no era como todas las que conocía y además con el asunto de la herencia de por medio, me prometí hacer de todo para separarlos o por lo menos mostrar su farsa-

Me miró fijamente antes de seguir hablando.

-Claro que me mentí a mí misma diciendo que sólo lo hacía por la herencia, para que fuera a dar a manos de Nagato y no de Naruto- sonrió de medio lado- Pero la verdad es que también estaba celosa- tragué en seco- Celosa de ti, de que fueras mejor que yo, celosa de Naruto, celosa de los dos. De lo que tenía él contigo, algo que nunca tuvo conmigo-

De nuevo la miré sin saber que decir, intentando esconder mi sorpresa en una expresión de frialdad e indiferencia mientras ella seguía hablando.

-Pero al final tuve que darme por vencida al darme cuenta que lo de ustedes era real. Es real- corrigió- No sé cómo ni cuándo pasó, pero sí sé que lo que empezó como un arreglo terminó siendo real- me apuntó con una mano, aún cruzada de brazos- Y aquí estás, esperando un hijo de Naruto-

No pude decir nada.

-De cualquier forma, solo venía a decirte eso. Y a pedirte perdón por todo lo que te hice a ti y a Naruto. Lamento mucho lo que Nagato te hizo enserio -

Tomó su bolso que estaba en la silla a su lado y me miró con una media sonrisa.

-Eso era todo. Será mejor que me vaya, todos afuera están esperándote seguramente-

Comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida que estaba detrás de mí, y pasando por mí lado inclinó la cabeza con una sonrisa hasta que llegó a la puerta. Una vez abierta, se detuvo para mirarme y yo también lo hice, sin moverme de mi lugar.

-Él te ama, Hinata. Más de lo que nunca me amó a mí-

Con una sonrisa me dio una última mirada antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, dejándome a mí boquiabierta y sorprendida en mi lugar. No me moví durante unos minutos.

Una vez que Shion salió por la puerta principal y estuve a un lado de Naruto mientras todos mirábamos como se cerraba la puerta detrás de ella, el suspiro de alivio y el ambiente relajado de nuevo no se hizo de esperar. Con su brazo posesivo en mi cintura, me miró y presionó sus labios contra mi sien.

-¿Todo bien?-

-Sí- sonreí y besé su nariz ligeramente- Sólo quería…disculparse-

No me preguntó nada más al respecto, lo cual fue bastante sorprendente, y mientras todos volvían a lo que estaban haciendo, me aferró aún más por la cintura y pegó su boca a mi oído.

-Nos vamos después de la cena ¿Está bien?-

Como única respuesta asentí con la cabeza, feliz de regresar a casa después de un día tan ajetreado y compuse una sonrisa para conversar con Ayame que se había acercado a mí.

Cinco minutos después el ama de llaves nos llamó a la mesa del comedor para la cena de esa noche y bastante hambrienta me acerqué a la mesa y tomé mi lugar entre Naruto y Karin . Los Uzumaki nunca escatimaban en nada y aquella cena se veía simplemente exquisita. Carne, pollo, mariscos, pastas, sopas, ensaladas y postres de todo tipo adornaron la mesa casi al instante y quise comer todo lo que tenía enfrente. Con mi plato aún vacío, el ama de llaves esperaba pacientemente a que me decidiera por algo y Karin soltó una risita traviesa .

-¿No puedes decidir?- me sonrió ampliamente- Te entiendo Hina, me pasa lo mismo- se acarició la pancita y miró a Naruto- Y solo va empezando. ¡Te quedan ocho meses más de lo mismo, hermanito!-

Con esa declaración la mesa estalló en risas y Naruto apretó mi mano debajo de la mesa divertido mientras yo me ponía tan roja que sentí mi cara arder. A mí lado, Naruto pegó sus labios a mi oído.

-Termina rápido tu cena para irnos a casa-

Su mano acarició mi muslo por debajo de la mesa y se introdujo debajo de mi vestido, cerca, muy cerca de mi entrepierna. Ahogué un gemido.

-Y una vez que estemos en nuestra habitación, te daré razones de verdad para sonrojarte así-

Con esa simple afirmación tragué grueso e intenté por todos los medios no sonrojarme más de lo que ya estaba sin éxito alguno mientras servían mi cena en el plato.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde y una vez que todos estuvimos en la sala para conversar, Naruto se levantó del sofá principal y me tomó de la mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Con las miradas de todos en nosotros sonrió ampliamente y me tomó por la cintura.

-Bueno familia, es hora de irnos- me miró sonriente- Hinata necesita descansar, y yo también a decir verdad-

Aquello era totalmente cierto. Aunque habíamos dormido gran parte de la tarde no había terminado de recuperarme del todo, y en aquellos momentos lo único que quería era estar en casa con Naruto. Con una sonrisa acepté los abrazos emocionados y felicitaciones repetidas mientras me despedía y Naruto hacía lo mismo.

Minutos más tarde y con un último abrazo de Karin, tomé la mano de Naruto y salimos por la puerta principal en donde Mario le entregó a Naruto las llaves de su coche y nuestros abrigos. Una vez fuera en el frío de la noche, me abracé a Naruto y una vez en el auto me dio un beso en el dorso de la mano y me sonrió tiernamente.

-¿Lista?-

Ignoré la sensación de que se refería a algo más que ir a casa, y sonriente asentí mientras Naruto encendía el auto y comenzaba a acelerar.

Pasaron cinco minutos en lo que ninguno dijo nada, y salimos de la lujosa colonia de los Uzumaki para adentrarnos en la ciudad, que en Viernes comenzaba a dar señales de su agitada vida nocturna. Me relajé por completo en el asiento, y esperando la vuelta a la izquierda para ir hacia nuestro apartamento abrí mis ojos atenta al darme cuenta que había girado a la derecha y se alejaba por completo del destino.

Fruncí el ceño y miré a través de la ventana. Seguíamos en el centro pero en dirección al este, cuando la avenida de nuestro pent house estaba al oeste de la ciudad. Confundida y nerviosa me giré a ver a Naruto quien completamente sereno seguía el camino por la calle algo desierta.

-¿Naruto?-

-¿Sí, preciosa?-

-¿A dónde vamos?-

Casi satisfecho porque hubiera descubierto el cambio de rumbo, sonrió de medio lado y aceleró en cuanto una luz se puso en verde.

-Es una sorpresa-

Fue lo único que dijo como respuesta, y dejándome bastante expectante y sobre todo curiosa me acomodé en mi lugar y lo miré de reojo mientras intentaba descifrar su expresión tranquila. No tenía la menor idea de lo que tramaba, y el no saberlo me puso nerviosa al instante.

El camino fue familiar todo el tiempo. Recorrimos las calles del centro sin prisa, y traté de relajarme y evitar preguntar a toda costa hacia donde nos dirigíamos de nuevo. Unos cuantos semáforos más y algunas calles desoladas dio vuelta a la derecha en la zona de los rascacielos de la ciudad, en donde se encontraban todas las empresas más importantes del país y estuvimos en la calle de Emporio Uzumaki.

Fruncí el ceño. Con demasiada calma Naruto entró al estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio y todos los guardias de seguridad dejaron pasar sin problema alguno al dueño de la empresa, quien en cuanto estacionó en el lugar con su nombre a un lado de las puertas del elevador bajó del auto y me abrió la puerta para ayudarme a bajar. Sin entender nada de lo que pasaba tomé su mano y mirándolo extrañada lo dejé guiarme hasta el elevador.

Una vez dentro oprimió el número veintiocho el cual era el último piso del edificio y las puertas se cerraron mientras el elevador comenzaba a subir. Dentro, dejé que Naruto rodeara mi cintura y me diera un suave beso en los labios mientras seguíamos subiendo rumbo a la dirección general y mi cabeza seguía procesando todo. Qué rayos hacíamos en Empresas Uzumaki a las once de la noche y porque íbamos a su oficina era un completo misterio para mí, pero sintiendo la emoción contenida de Naruto a mí lado decidí quedarme callada y disfrutar lo que fuera a pasar.

Estaba de nuevo con él, y eso era lo único que me importaba.

Finalmente las puertas del elevador se abrieron y estuvimos en la recepción de su oficina en donde todo estaba exactamente igual que como lo recordaba. Paredes claras, sillones de cuero negros, el escritorio de Ino y la enorme puerta de caoba de la oficina de Naruto al final de la salita. Entonces recordé como casi cuatro meses atrás, exactamente en aquél lugar y nerviosa como nunca lo había estado, me preparaba para conocer al intimidante Naruto Uzumaki y pedirle que me ayudara a sacar a mi hermano de la cárcel.

Lo que me había pedido a cambio me había sorprendido tanto que pensé que estaba loco, y ahora ahí estábamos, meses después. Tal vez no casados, pero sí juntos. Sonreí ligeramente.

-Bien, sígueme-

Me tomó de la mano para guiarme y quedándome plantada en mi lugar para atraer su atención, se giró para mirarme confuso y yo alcé una ceja inquisitiva.

-¿Qué te traes entre manos, Uzumaki?-

Sonrió ampliamente y me atrajo a él para plantarme un beso que me dejo sin aliento.

-Si me sigues lo sabrás-

Fue lo último que me dijo antes de guiarme de nuevo hacia su oficina que para mí sorpresa no se encontraba cerrada con llave. Ino siempre la cerraba, y hacia mucho más sentido puesto que Naruto había pasado los últimos cuatro días fuera. No pude pensar más en eso pues en cuanto Naruto abrió la puerta entramos y miré la oficina que no había cambiado en nada salvo por unas cuantas cosas.

Al final de la oficina, los ventanales sin cortinas dejaban ver la ciudad iluminada, su enorme escritorio de madera oscura estaba impecable como siempre, al igual que su silla de cuero negro. Dos velas apostadas en cada esquina del escritorio y prendidas lanzaban destellos suaves de luz. En la salita, un ramo de flores rojas adornaba desde la mesa de centro así como dos velas encendidas daban luz, y unas cuantas flores se encontraban desperdigadas en el escritorio y el sofá. La chimenea estaba encendida, algo que jamás sucedía según Ino, y encima de ella cinco velas encendidas del mismo tamaño llameaban intensamente.

Y para rematar, una botella de champagne, el mismo champagne que habíamos probado en nuestra cena en París, reposaba en hielo a un lado de la chimenea.

Fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta que la oficina estaba a media luz, con la ayuda del fuego de las velas y la chimenea complementando el cálido, acogedor y bastante sexy escenario.

Sin poder evitarlo recordé cuando Naruto había bromeado que nunca habíamos tenido sexo en su oficina y sonreí de medio lado. A decir verdad no tenía idea de porque ese lugar seguía sin ser "bautizado" como uno de nuestros lugares para hacer el amor. Era exquisito.

No dejé que ese pensamiento me sacara de mi confusión inicial, y sin decir una sola palabra y con ojos muy abiertos dejé que Naruto me guiara hasta la salita frente a la chimenea mientras mi cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora. ¿Cómo rayos había Naruto arreglado todo eso si había estado conmigo todo el tiempo?

Entonces recordé la infinidad de veces que lo había visto platicando en la tarde en nuestra casa y esa noche en casa de sus padres con cierta mujer que resultaba ser su asistente y mi mejor amiga.

Ino. Todo eso había sido obra de Ino.

Aún sonriente Naruto se sentó en el sofá individual y me invitó a sentarme en el sofá de dos personas en diagonal a él.

De nuevo y sin poder evitarlo mi mente viajo cuatro meses atrás en donde en esa oficina me había pedido que me casara con él, y horas más tarde en una sala bastante parecida en su casa habíamos revisado y firmado el trato de nuestro matrimonio.

Miré la carpeta color manila en la mesita frente a mí y fruncí el ceño. Esos eran los únicos papeles que había a la vista en la oficina.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

-Aclarando algunos puntos, y haciendo un nuevo trato- divertido, apoyó un codo en el posa brazos y su barbilla en un puño para sonreír- Primero, quiero que leas eso-

Entonces no era mi imaginación. Naruto lo sabía, y de alguna manera me había llevado al lugar que me recordaba como habíamos empezado todo aquello. Después de todo, su oficina era el lugar en donde todo había empezado.

Sin embargo y en aquella ocasión, no tenía idea de que pretendía y estaba más asustada que la primera vez que había leído unos papeles frente a él. Los papeles del trato prenupcial.

-De…- tomé los papeles- De acuerdo-

Con una sonrisa triunfal a cambio, abrí la carpeta y mi garganta se hizo un nudo al leerlo. Eran los papeles del divorcio. Los papeles que había firmado días antes de que me secuestraran y que me deslindaban por completo de Naruto . Tragué en seco y los apreté con fuerza.

-Estos…- se me quebró la voz- Pero si ya los…-

-Léelos-

La orden fue directa pero suave, y aunque no pude mirarlo a los ojos supe que él me miraba con ternura. Sin saber por qué rayos me quería torturar así, leí de nuevo todos los papeles en donde no había nada diferente hasta que llegué a las últimas tres hojas en donde iban nuestras firmas.

Sólo para darme cuenta de algo que me dejó helada. Las firmas de Naruto no estaban.

Abriendo mis ojos de par en par alcé la vista para mirarlo y abrí mi boca lo más que pude.

-Pe…pero qué…- señalé los papeles en mi mano- Entonces tu…-

-No los firmé- se inclinó hacia mí y tomó mi mano izquierda que estaba flácida para mirarla- El día de tu secuestro fue el día que me llegaron esos papeles. No tuve tiempo de firmarlos pues me hablaron para decirme que habías desaparecido- besó mi mano con fuerza, sin dejar de mirarla- Pero la verdad es que lo estuve pensando, y creo que aunque no me hubieran interrumpido, como quiera no los habría firmado-

Sólo entonces subió la mirada para encontrarse con la mía, y con mis ojos algo borrosos sonreí ampliamente en respuesta. Aquella última frase se quedó bailando en mi cabeza, y feliz de escuchar que al igual que yo Naruto tampoco quería el divorcio apreté su mano con la mía.

No iba a ponerme a pensar en lo que pudiera o no sentir por mí, y en aquél momento me conformé con saber que Naruto no quería terminar con el trato que habíamos hecho meses atrás.

-Eso quiere decir que…-

-Que sigues siendo mi esposa- sonrió aún más- Seguimos estando casados por ley, Hinata . Nunca estuvimos divorciados-

No pude hacer más que sonreír satisfecha, y fue lo único antes de que Naruto me señalara los papeles de nuevo. Con una suave mirada se recargó en el sofá y soltó mi mano.

-Sigue-

Extrañada, lo miré con ceño y bajé la mirada a los papeles que no se habían terminado. Debajo de ellos había otro montón que aún no leía, y curiosa dejé los papeles de divorcio de lado para seguir leyendo. Era el contrato prenupcial que había firmado cuatro meses atrás en su casa, antes de cerrar nuestro trato.

-Pero…estos papeles también ya los…-

-Créeme, no lo has hecho- sonrió al ver mi confusión- Verás que les he hecho algunas modificaciones-

Segura de que lo mejor era no discutir y con la curiosidad picándome por dentro comencé a leer los papeles en los que efectivamente había no solo "algunas" modificaciones. Era un documento totalmente diferente. En ninguna cláusula se mencionaba la frase "cuando termine el trato" y tuve que detenerme y tragar grueso cuando llegué a la cláusula en donde se especificaba la cantidad mensual que Naruto me daría para mis gastos. La suma se había triplicado.

Sin decir nada, seguí leyendo el documento hasta llegar a la última cláusula en donde cuatro meses atrás se establecía que nos casábamos por bienes separados y que todo lo ganado durante nuestro matrimonio no sería de ambos sino del que lo hubiera ganado, así hasta nuestro divorcio, en donde no vería un solo centavo de Naruto una vez separados.

La leí de nuevo para darme cuenta que todo eso había cambiado ahora, y la frase bienes separados había cambiado por bienes conjuntos.

Todo lo que Naruto tenía, incluido su penthouse, propiedades en Japón, autos, su empresa, sus acciones en otras compañías, su dinero en el banco y sus propiedades alrededor del mundo pasaban a ser mías en aquél documento, en donde el cincuenta por ciento de sus bienes actuales y construidos en el futuro eran míos y seguirían siendo aún si nos divorciáramos. Boquiabierta, terminé de leer el documento hasta la sección de firmas en donde la de Naruto ya estaba ahí. Solo faltaba la mía.

-Na…Naruto …- lo miré sorprendida- Esto es…-

-Nuestro arreglo final, preciosa- se inclinó para besar mi mano de nuevo- El único trato que debí haber cerrado contigo cuando hicimos esto, sólo que fui muy lento para entenderlo-

-Pero es que es tanto. Y no es mío- negué con la cabeza- No puedo…-

Antes de poder decir más, se inclinó hasta que estuvo a escasos centímetros de mí y tomó mi rostro con ambas manos para obligarme a mirarlo. Sus ojos hermosamente azules me miraron con ternura y severidad a la vez.

-Escúchame bien Hinata- acarició mi mejilla con su pulgar- Eres mi esposa, la madre de mi hijo y la mujer con la que quiero pasar mi vida. Todo lo que tengo es tuyo, sin importar quién lo ganó o no- sonrió de medio lado- Y porque sé que no me abandonarás por otro y te irás con la mitad de mis bienes-

Sonreí junto con él ante su broma mientras procesaba lo que acababa de decirme. Era la mujer con la que quería estar siempre, aunque aún no supiera si era la mujer que amaba. ¿Tenía que decirlo para saberlo? Tal vez no, y aunque no necesitaba nada más que estar con él a partir de ahora, no podía evitar la necesidad de escucharlo decirlo. Después de todo, semanas atrás lo había escuchado decir que no me amaba y jamás me amaría, pues no creía en el amor.

Y aunque sabía que eso era mentira, necesitaba escucharlo de su boca.

Aunque tal vez nunca lo haría. Era Naruto después de todo, y yo había aceptado amarlo así.

No pude decir nada. Con un nudo en la garganta y mi vista nublada por la emoción sonreí ligeramente y me incliné para besarlo. Fue un beso corto y suave para mostrarle mi agradecimiento, pues estaba segura que si hablaba se escucharía mi voz quebrada.

-Bien- se alejó de mí y me pasó una pluma- Ahora sólo falta que firmes-

Entrelazó sus dedos y alzó las cejas en gesto de espera sin dejar de mirarme. Aún sonriendo y pasados unos minutos, meneé la cabeza en gesto de resignación y firmé el papel para cerrar el nuevo trato que ahora teníamos. Una vez tuvo los papeles, cerró la carpeta y los puso en la mesa fuera de mi alcance sin dejar de sonreír.

-Bueno, creo que el trato está cerrado de nuevo, Señor Uzumaki -

Soltando una ligera risa bastante sexy, se levantó de su lugar y me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Una vez que estuve parada rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y me pegó a él con fuerza sin dejar de sonreír.

-No del todo- me besó y yo lo miré confundida- Aún falta una última cosa-

Fue todo lo que me dijo antes de tomar mi mano y dirigirse a su escritorio que estaba completamente vacío, excepto por una cosa. Curiosa, lo dejé guiarme hasta que estuvimos detrás de él y frente al ventanal en donde pude apreciar las luces de la ciudad en la distancia.

Entonces lo noté. Algo que jamás había notado en Naruto y que me dejó aún más confundida de lo que estaba. Su mano temblaba ligeramente contra la mía. Estaba nervioso.

-¿Naruto?- coloqué mi mano en su pecho para mirarlo a los ojos- ¿Qué pasa?-

Componiendo una sonrisa a cambio, estiró su mano para tomar lo único que había en el escritorio y cuando lo tuvo en una mano lo pude distinguir. Era una cajita cuadrada de terciopelo color negro que cabía a la perfección en la palma de su mano y que tomó con fuerza para mirarme.

-Hay algo en lo que he pensado desde que nos casamos, y que recordé en estos días más que en cualquier otro-

Abrazó mi cintura y me pegó a él con familiaridad mientras me miraba a los ojos con una sonrisa, una mirada suave que yo le regresaba más relajada pero aún confusa. Curiosa, acaricié su pecho y ladeé mi cabeza.

-¿Qué?-

Naruto bajó la mirada algo nervioso, como un niño pequeño que teme decir algo. Jamás lo había visto de esa manera, pues siempre cumplía su papel como magnate y amo del universo tan bien que nunca lo veía asustado o nervioso por algo, y el bicho de la curiosidad me picó de nuevo. Tomando aire, Naruto alzó la mirada a mí de nuevo y al parecer encontró el valor para hablar.

-En realidad no estamos casados-

Fruncí el ceño en un gran "¿Qué dices?" que no pronuncié.

-Quiero decir, nos casamos sólo por lo civil, como una manera de cerrar formalmente el trato que habíamos hecho- se encogió de hombros- Pero no nos casamos por la iglesia-

Sin dejarme decir nada, puso la mano que tenía aferrada la cajita entre nosotros y mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse enseguida al imaginar lo que podía contener y lo que Naruto estaba por decirme. Abrí mi boca ligeramente mientras miraba el pequeño contenedor en su mano y después a él. Entonces todo comenzó a hacer sentido, y recordé mi ligera decepción de meses atrás al no haberme casado por la iglesia. Al inicio y después de la ceremonia civil con Naruto , con aquello me había bastado pues sabía que era una farsa, sin embargo, la ilusión de entrar a la iglesia tomada del brazo de Neji mientras me entregaba seguía ahí.

Poco tiempo después me había dado cuenta que Naruto era el hombre al que quería esperándome en el altar.

-Tampoco te hice una propuesta de matrimonio-

Me quedé sin aliento en sus brazos. En ningún momento dejamos de mirarnos a los ojos, y con una suave sonrisa Naruto tragó grueso y lo dijo.

-Quiero casarme contigo por la iglesia, Hinata - abrió la cajita que tenía en su mano -Y nada me haría más feliz que aceptes-

Y ahí, en medio del terciopelo negro, el más maravilloso anillo de compromiso que había visto en mi vida brillaba frente a mí. Con una banda sencilla y delgada de platino, adornada a cada lado de la piedra central por siete pequeños diamantes incrustados en la banda, un enorme diamante de corte cojín en color blanco se alzaba imponente en el centro. Era la piedra más enorme que había visto en un anillo de compromiso, y supuse que había costado una fortuna.

El anillo era el más increíble que había visto en toda mi vida.

Pero incluso el anillo pareció poca cosa comparado con lo que acababa de pedirme. Casarme con Naruto. Por la iglesia. Unirnos de la última manera posible. Y eso era lo único que me importaba en aquellos momentos. Por supuesto que no necesitaba mi respuesta.

-Oh Naruto …-

-También me di cuenta que jamás te di un anillo de compromiso- se encogió de hombros, mirando también el anillo que teníamos entre nosotros -Lamento haberme tardado tanto en dártelo-

Fruncí el ceño al escucharlo. Naruto había estado conmigo en todo momento desde que me habían rescatado, y estaba segura que no le había dejado la tarea de comprarme un anillo de compromiso a Ino o a Sasuke o nadie de su familia. Era un anillo especial y casi hecho a mí medida, que estaba segura había escogido de acuerdo a mí y a mis gustos. Lo miré.

-Pero…¿Desde cuándo…-

-¿Lo tengo?- terminó la pregunta por mí mientras alzaba las cejas y se encogió de hombros -Desde que volvimos de París por tu cumpleaños. Lo compré unos días después-

Abrí mis ojos de par en par. Eso había sido hace tres meses, cuando aún estaba casada con él, cuando todo estaba bien entre nosotros. Abrí mi boca sin saber qué decir.

-Lo sé- entendiendo mi reacción, dejó el anillo en el escritorio y me abrazó por la cintura de nuevo -Debí habértelo dado antes, pero pasaron tantas cosas…- miró por la ventana y luego a mí- Entre tu hermano, Nagato, la herencia y nuestro divorcio nunca encontré el momento adecuado para dártelo. Pero creo que ahora va con la ocasión, considerando que quiero casarme contigo de nuevo-

Tomó aire como si se preparara para lo que iba a decir y me atrajo más hacia él.

-Eres perfecta, y somos perfectos juntos- tomó mi mano y la apretó con fuerza contra su pecho -Me complementas por completo Hinata , mucho más allá de lo meramente sexual o físico, de una forma que jamás pensé que alguien podría hacerlo-

-Naruto …-

-No. Déjame hablar, porque tal vez sea una de las pocas veces que lo haga y diga esto- sonreí junto con él- Necesito hacerlo-

Asentí ligeramente y enlacé mis dedos con los suyos que seguían en su pecho para mirarlo atenta. De nuevo lo sentí temblar ligeramente y sonreí más.

Naruto Uzumaki, el imponente y magnate hombre de negocios, asustado por una declaración. Entonces lo supe. Por fin vi todo claramente, y entendí que era eso lo que retenía tanto y había hecho que tiráramos todo por la borda con nuestra relación. El miedo.

Miedo a amarme.

-Tardé demasiado tiempo en comprenderlo, la verdad- alejó mi mano de su pecho para mirar nuestros dedos enlazados -O tal vez tenía demasiado miedo para verlo. Para ver lo perfecto que somos juntos, y cómo el no tenerte a mí lado hace que me sienta incompleto- me miró a los ojos, yo estaba conteniendo el aliento -Pero creo que eso lo supe desde siempre, desde el momento que te vi por primera vez en mi oficina, la primera vez que te besé, la primera vez que te hice mía, la primera vez que te abracé para dormir después de hacer el amor-

Tomó aire y exhaló para tomar el anillo que teníamos a un lado y mostrármelo.

-Por eso compré este anillo. Tal vez no sabía por qué ni qué pretendía, pero ahora entiendo que simplemente quería pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Porque tú me haces mejor, me retas, me desafías. Me motivas-

Sonrió, tal vez recordando todas esas veces en donde habíamos discutido o peleado por no querer hacer su voluntad. "Podrás tener todo el dinero del mundo, Uzumaki, pero no por eso vas a controlarme" le había dicho en más de una ocasión y gritado en más de una discusión.

Dejó el anillo en la mesa de nuevo.

-No es solo el sexo que tenemos, que es increíble, por cierto- sonreímos y me sonrojé ligeramente- Ni el hecho de que seas hermosa y te veas como la esposa ideal para un empresario. Para alguien como yo- sonreí aún más- Sino porque eres más que eso. No eres una careta ni un maniquí-

Fue mi turno para tomar aire mientras lo escuchaba. Mucho más de lo que jamás había esperado escuchar.

-Eres inteligente, culta, incluso más que yo. No dudas en hacerme frente y discutir conmigo cuando no estás de acuerdo, defiendes lo que crees y no te dejas controlar ni manipular por nadie ni nada- se aferró más a mí, sus brazos cerrados en mi cintura- Eres emocional y apasionada, totalmente opuesta a todas las frías mujeres con las que siempre salí-

Comencé a mirar borroso, y supe que era por las lágrimas que se estaban acumulando en mis ojos. Naruto juntó su frente a la mía y llevando sus manos a acariciar mis mejillas me miró con una sonrisa.

-Eres tú la mujer con la que quiero estar el resto de mi vida-

Entonces lo dijo. Las dos palabras que inconscientemente había querido escuchar todo el tiempo, la razón por la que yo me había alejado de él al escucharlo hablar con Sasuke aquella vez. Dos simples palabras, que viniendo de ese hombre no podían más que ser la pura verdad.

-Te amo, Hinata Hyuga. Ahora y siempre-

Fui incapaz de contener las dos lágrimas que bajaron por mi rostro, y con su frente aún pegada a la mía Naruto cerró sus ojos y sonrió antes de pedirlo de nuevo.

-Cásate conmigo, por favor-

Fue casi un ruego. Parpadeando para salir de mi emoción inicial, subí la mirada a sus ojos y sonreí.

-Sí-

Fue mi respuesta antes de besarlo con tanta fuerza que nos quitó el aliento mientras sonreíamos. Tomé su rostro con mí mano para juntar nuestras frentes de nuevo y repetí mi respuesta.

-Sí. Sí. Sí. Mil veces sí-

Me abrazó con fuerza mientras yo lo rodeaba por el cuello y lo besaba de nuevo. Una vez separados me limpié las lágrimas mientras él tomaba el anillo y con una sonrisa le ofrecí mi mano izquierda mientras él la tomaba. Con firmeza y seguridad, deslizó el anillo por mi dedo anular y el enorme diamante quedó perfectamente colocado en mi mano. Era una mujer comprometida.

Nos abrazamos de nuevo. Pasamos varios minutos así, mirando la ciudad iluminada en la noche, con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y mi cabeza contra su pecho. Entonces recordé en donde estábamos, así como la botella de champagne a un lado de la chimenea. Con una sonrisa miré todo detrás de mí y luego a Naruto quien me miró con cejas alzadas.

-¿Sabes? Creo que ya sé porque me trajiste aquí-

Sonrió algo avergonzado.

-Bueno, creo que hacía todo el sentido del mundo volver al lugar en donde todo comenzó- se encogió de hombros- Aquí fue el lugar en donde nos conocimos. Y donde te pedí matrimonio por cierto-

-Estaba tan asustada- sonrió, dándome la razón en eso- Pero ¿Sabes?- lo abracé por el cuello y acaricié su cabello lentamente, y pegándome sugestivamente a él ladeé mi cabeza y sonreí coqueta- No me refería a eso precisamente- frunció el ceño, confundido- Me refería a…otra cosa-

Siguió con ceño fruncido sin terminar de entender lo que le sugería. Jamás habíamos hecho el amor en su oficina, y por supuesto Naruto había bromeado demasiadas veces con que ese terminaría siendo el único lugar en el que no lo haríamos al paso que íbamos.

Tardó segundos en entenderlo y sonriendo ampliamente alzó las cejas y me plantó un beso en los labios.

-Hinata Uzumaki, creo que estás aprendiendo demasiado rápido-

Fue mi turno de sonreír contra sus labios.

-Sólo del mejor-

Soltamos una risa a mitad del beso, y mientras sus labios se encontraban con los míos en un sinfín de besos y sus manos se aferraban a mi espalda detuvo sus caricias y me miró a los ojos.

Para decirlo de nuevo.

-Te amo, Hinata -

-Y yo te amo a ti, Naruto. Siempre-

Fue mi única respuesta. Era cierto, la más pura y única verdad. Amaba a Naruto Uzumaki. Él me amaba a mí. No todo había comenzado de la manera más romántica posible, pero había aprendido a conocerlo, a entenderlo, a amarlo. Era el hombre con quién jamás esperé pasar el resto de mi vida, era el imponente e intimidante hombre de negocios, era el codiciado magnate, era un "amo del universo", pero todo eso no importaba para mí. Al final lo único que me importaba era que era el padre de mi hijo, el bondadoso hijo de los Uzumaki, el cariñoso hermano, mi increíble esposo.

Era el amor de mi vida.

Y cuatro meses después de lo que había comenzado como una farsa ahí estábamos de nuevo. Cerrando el arreglo que nos había traído hasta aquí y que era el final para comenzar uno nuevo.

Un arreglo bastante diferente que esta vez sería para siempre.

 **FIN...**


End file.
